DESTINO SM
by Alinita28
Summary: Serenity Tsukino es una joven comun y corriente que viven en el internado Moon Sacred, es muy popular tienes grandes amigos, pero su vida cambia cuando su abuela la obliga a casarse por dinero con Darien Chiba quien es el novio de su mejor amiga
1. Prologo: El regreso al Internado

**DESTINO**

**Prologo: El regreso al internado**

La historia comienza en Tokio específicamente en Juuban en el internado "Moon Sacred" el cual resultaba ser unos de los colegio mas reconocidos del país. La historia comienza con la llegada de una limosina a la entrada del internado en la cual viajaba, una joven de 18 años de edad de cabello dorado muy largo recogido con dos grandes moños ojos azules cielos con los labios finos de color carmín, cuyo cuerpo había alcanzado su madurez completa había cumplido su décimo octavo cumpleaños el 30 de junio y se había ido de viajes a Londres con sus abuelos. Hija de los Tsukino los dueños del 35 de la empresas Tsukiya, las empresas mas importante del Japón además de ser los dueños de varias empresas en Japón y fuera del país también, Serenity o Serena como era llamada era una chica muy adinerada y hermosa además de popular, además de ser la única heredera de los Tsukino, había vivido toda su vida el internado "Moon Sacred" en el cual sus abuelos la habían inscrito desde sus 4 años de edad. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenia una semana de haber nació y su padre murió cuando ella tenía un año

Serena no era una chica como las demás ya que desde que comenzó a hablar aprendió mas de cinco idiomas como: alemán, francés, italiano, Japonés y español, el ingles aun no lo hablaba a la perfección pero estaba aprendió a dominarlo, también era una chica con un gran sentido de humor, también tenia mucha clase, gracia y era muy educada, además era la capitana del club de patinaje del internado en la cual era conocida como la princesa del hielo y por ser la única chica en su familia a parte de su abuela era muy sobre protegida siempre que salía del internado era protegida por nueve o diez guardaespaldas como máximo. Su abuelo siempre le estaba enseñándole etiqueta y clases de música le había enseñado a tocar el piano, el violín y la flauta, su abuela por su lado era un mujer un poco fría y dominante a pesar de querer a su nieta solo pensaba en lo que era mejor para sus empresas así que siempre estaba muy ocupada además de tener un extraño destino para su nieta

Serena tenia muchos amigos pero sus mejores amigos eran Amy Mizuno quien era hija de una famosa doctora la cual había asistido en el parto de la madre de Serena y además de ser una genio, era la capitana del club de ajedrez, luego estaba Raye Hino su padre era unos de los jefes de las empresas Gayes además era la capitana del club de música por tener una voz angelical, también estaba Lita Kino sus padres había muerto en una accidente de avión pero ellos al igual que el padre de Raye eran socios de las empresas Gayes y le había dejado una gran herencia a su hija y era la sub-capitana del club de patinaje y capitana del club de gastronomía, también estaba Mina Aino quien era la prima de Lita por parte de su madre, capitana del club de voleibol y se consideraba a si misma la diosa del amor y la belleza, su madre era socia de las empresas Tsukiya, también estaban Michiru Kaiou una famosa violinista y pintora además de ser una de las mejores estudiantes del internado además de ser la capitana del club de natación, al igual Hotaru Tomoe que era la única hija de Ayumu Tomoe un famoso investigador, Hotaru era dos años menor que Serena pero eran muy amigas también estudiaba en el internado, y Setsuna Meiyo una antigua estudiantes del internado a la cual no veía desde hacer tres años, ella era cinco años mayor que Serena pero era muy amiga de Serena y los demás, además de ser una famoso científica y era como la hermana mayor de todos ya que fue la primera amiga que tuvieron cuando llegaron al internado

Entre los chicos se encontraba Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou quienes eran parte del grupo Tree Lights el grupo mas famoso de Japón, además de que ellos era los hijos de los Kou famosos por ser los empresarios mas jóvenes en el aérea discográfica, Seiya era capitán del club de béisbol, Taiki era capitán del club de matemáticas y Yaten era capitán del club de ajedrez, también estaban Nicolás Cates cuyos padres poseían el 5 de las empresas Tsukiya y también eran los dueños de las empresas Gayes las empresas que le suministraban sus recursos a las empresas Tsukiya, también su mejor amigo Haruka Tenou mejor conocido como "Uranus el corredor mas rápido de la formula 1" a pesar de ser chica tenia un gran interés por las carreras de auto, lo que no le agradaba a su padre quien lo interno en el internado para que se olvidara de las carreras de auto pero sin mucha suerte ya que en las vacaciones siempre solía marcharse de Japón para competir en la formula 1 y por ultimo Andrew Crouw era cinco años mayor que Serena y trabajaba en una fuente de soda que también era un lugar de video juegos que quedaba en la ciudad, además de estudiar en la universidad Mask.

Haber Serena era adinera, hermosa, inteligente, con clases, con un gran sentido del humor y tenia muchos amigos era la chica perfecta para cualquier chico. Por eso a ella nunca le faltaba pretendientes, además de que el hecho de tener dinero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sino todo lo contrario no era presumida ni nada por el estilo era de gran corazón y sumamente amigable sabia que el dinero no lo era todo en la vida, a pesar de todo ella no era feliz, tenia todo menos el amor de una familia a pesar de que sus abuelos la habían cuidado desde sus cuatro años ella solo deseaba una solo cosa tener una familia como todos los demás.

Serena bajo de la limosina y entro al internado seguido por dos guardaespaldas quienes llevaban sus maletas, de dirigió primero a la dirección a notificar que ya había llegado y luego se fue su dormitorio conocido como el dormitorio "Escaus", el cual compartía con Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michiru y Hotaru (estas dos ultimas se encontraban aun de viaje). En el dormitorio se encontraba sus cuatro amigas quienes habían llegado desde muy temprano y estaban desempacando sus cosas, la habitación tenia siete camas de madera individuales, cada cama tenia en la parte de adelante los nombre de las chicas tallado además que cada cama tenia sus cobijas de los colores favoritos de las chicas, había siete escritorios al lado de cada cama con sus lactos, había un gran ventada la cual dada al jardín este seria su ultimo año en el internado les hacia sentir que cuando salieran del internado seria lo mas triste había paso casi parte de su vida ahí y ese año era su ultimo año juntas

Todas tenia puestos sus uniformes escolares el cual era una camisa de color blanca con un chaleco de color azul con rallas de color rosas claro, con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color azul en la parte de abajo tenia dos rayas uno de color dorado y otra de color rosada alrededor de la falda, las medias era largas las cuales cubrían sus rodillas, con unos zapatos de color blancos, los chicos usaban la misma camisa, con un pantalón largo de color azul oscuro, y unos zapatos blancos

"**oigan alguien sabe ¿Por qué? Serena aun no a llegado"** pregunto una chica de cabello negro con algunos rasgo de rojo de ojos negro

"**no Raye pero la llame en la mañana y me digo que estaba aun en el avión pero que en cuanto llegara vendría directo al internado"** respondió una chica de cabello castaño claro largo recogido con una cola de caballo y ojos verdes

"**bueno Lita ella me llamo hace unos minutos y me digo que ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto así que ya debería de haber llegado"** dijo una chica de cabello dorado largo con un lazo rojo y de ojos azules

"**les aseguro que como de costumbre va a llegar tarde"** dijo Raye suspirando

"**no lo creo Raye esto segura de que Serena va a llegar antes de la cena"** dijo una chica de cabello azul celeste corto y ojos del mismo color

"**y ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Amy?"** pregunto Raye

"**lo veras en tres… dos… uno…" **

"**hola chicas ya llegue"** dice Serena mientras entraba al dormitorio

"**lo ves llego antes de la cena"** con una sonrisa

Los guardaespaldas colocan las maletas de Serena al lado de su cama para luego marcharse a de regreso a Kyoto, luego de acomodar su cosas Serena se coloca el uniforme del colegio. Como faltaban diez para las seis la cinco amigas salen de dormitorio platicando de sus vacaciones

"**oye Mina y a donde fuiste en esta ocasión"** pregunto Lita

"**bueno me fui a Sapporo en donde me encontré con Yaten por coincidencia"** respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

"**coincidencia contigo no existen Mina"** dijo Raye en un tono sarcástico

"**no me moleste Raye… también fui a la playa con Yaten mientras que Taiki y Seiya decidieron quedarse en su casa" **

"**vaya Mina ya les contaste a ellas lo que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones**" hablo una voz masculina

Las cinco chicas voltearon y vieron a cinco jóvenes, el primero el que había hablado era de cabello negro largo con una cola de caballo y ojos negro azulado que tenia el uniforme puesto pero la camisa la tenia por fuera, con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello plateado largo sujetado con una cola de caballo y ojos verde esmeralda, también con el uniforme, a su lado estaba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo con una cola de caballo y ojos castaño oscuro, a su lado un chico de cabello color arena corto y ojos azules claro, a su lado un joven de cabello rojizo largo con los ojos castaño oscuro

"**chicos que bueno verlos… cuando llegaron"** dijo Raye sonriendo

"**bueno yo hace horas pero ellos llegaron hace dos horas mas o menos"** dijo el chico de cabello rojizo

"**Así que ustedes también llegaron tarde"** dijo Amy quien miraba al chico de cabello castaño

"**Amy no me digas ¿Qué tu también llegaste tarde?" **pregunto el chico de cabello castaño un poco curioso

"**claro que no como crees Taiki"** dijo ella un poco sonrojada

"**entonces como es eso ¿Qué ustedes también?"** pregunto Taiki

"**es que Serena llego hace media hora"** dijo Raye en un tono burlón

"**Raye no me moleste"** le dijo Serena con un puchero

"**pero si es cierto llegaste tarde el primer día así que no digas no "ME MOLESTES" que sabes que si llegaste tarde"** dijo Raye en un tono burlón

"**Raye acabo de llegar de Londres que no puedes dejarme en paz por lo menos unos minutos" **

"**ya chicas no comiencen de nuevo si" **dijo el chico de ojos azules

"**Haruka tiene razón no empiecen a discutir**" dijo el chico de cabello plateado

"**esta bien"** dijeron las dos

"**oigan ya se nos hizo muy tarde"** dijo Amy mientras veía su reloj

Los diez jóvenes se van al comedor cuando entran miran que ya todos los alumnos estaban sentado a la mesas, buscan una mesas vacía y se sientan, unos minutos mas tarde entra al comedor tres mujeres y cuatro jóvenes ya mayores de 30 años

"**buenas noche jóvenes"** dijo la primera mujer

"**bueno noche madre superiora"** dijeron todos mientras se levantaban

"**bueno jóvenes ya que ya estamos todos reunidos quiero nuevamente recordarles las reglas del colegio"** mientras sacaba un libro y se colocaba los lentes **"se le tiene prohibido a los jóvenes salir del internado en días de semanas solo pueden salir los fines de semanas a menos que sus padres decidan que ustedes vivan con ellos, no se le permite a los jóvenes salir de su habitaciones después del toque de queda comprendido señorita Aino"** mientras veía a Mina

"**si madre superiora"** dijo Mina un poco apenada

La madre superiora nuevamente volvió a repetir todos las reglas en casi todos las reglas miraba a Mina y a Lita quienes casi siempre rompían las reglas, luego de un rato la madre superiora cierra su libro y presenta a los nuevos profesores

"**bueno ya dicho las reglas y presentado los profesores les quiero presentar al nuevo doctor de internado como ustedes saben la doctora Mari se tuvo que retirar por razones familiares por eso buscamos a un nuevo doctor, aunque este nuevo doctor aun no tiene su diploma es un buen medico por favor denle la bienvenida al joven Chiba Darien" **

En eso entra un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro tenia puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color negro, todas las chicas al verlo comienza a murmurar

"**que chico tan lindo" **dijo una

"**es súper atractivo"** dijo otra

"**por favor preséntate"** le dice la madre superiora al joven

"**hola a todos mi nombre es Darien Chiba estoy en el ultimo año de medicina en la universidad Mask espero que nos podamos llevar bien" **dijo el chico un poco serio

"**el joven Darien trabajara solo en las tardes así que la enfermería solo estará disponible a partir de la una y también el joven Darien y será el consejero estudiantil para los alumnos del ultimo año"** mientras veía a los alumnos del ultimo año **"bueno ya hechas las presentaciones comencemos a cenar" **

"**si madre superiora"**

Después de eso todos los estudiantes y los profesores comienzan a cenar hasta el nuevo doctor, después de cenar todos se van a duchar y luego a dormir, en la habitaciones de Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina y Serena. Serena se encontraba mirando la Luna mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de su rostro mientras leía una carta

Continuara……………………


	2. Un nuevo amigo

100x100 contra el plagio

**Cáp. 1: Un nuevo amigo**

Ya había llegado el fin de semana lo que significaba que todos los alumnos podían salir del internado "Moon Sacred" todos los alumnos del internado desde muy temprano estaban saliendo ya como a las 2:00 de la tarde ya casi no quedaba nadie en el internado, en el dormitorio "Escaus" Amy y las demás se estaba preparando para salir cuando Serena entro a la habitación sudando, Mina al verla le lanzo una toalla para que se secara. Serena la agarro y se sentó en su cama con la mirada puesta hacia la ventada, sus amigas la miraban algo extraña ya que en los últimos días su amiga había actuado un poco extraño

Por si se me había olvidado el internado "Moon Sacred" es del tamaño de una vecindario de diez residencia y tenia en total ocho pisos, la planta de abajo era para los estudiantes del Kindergarten, las habitaciones de los mas pequeños y también la cafetería, el primer y segundo piso eran para los estudiantes del primaria y de secundaria algunos de los clubes y todos los laboratorios, el tercero y el cuarto piso era para los estudiantes del preparatoria era uno de los pisos los cuales no tenia absolutamente nada ya que solo estaban los salones y la enfermería, el quinto y el sexto piso eran las recamaras de las hermanas y de algunos profesores que dormían ahí, el séptimo piso eran las habitaciones del los alumnos y el ultimo piso era la sala de fiesta, además de que los jardines eran mas grande aun ya que ahí se encontraban la pista de patinaje, las canchas de football, béisbol, atletismos, las cancha de tenis, de baloncesto y la piscina de natación la cual era olímpica y la piscina para los mas pequeños

"**¿Te ocurre algo Serena?"** pregunto Lita

"**¿Qué? No"** respondió un poco triste

"**segura no te veo muy animada"** hablo Mina

"**no es nada chicas" **

"**si tu lo dice… ¿Por qué? aun no estas lista"** pregunto Raye

"**lista para que debo de estar lista" **un poco extrañada

"**Como que para que no recuerda que hoy iremos al cine"** pregunto Amy

"**¿Qué? al cine"** algo confundida **"si es verdad no iré" **

"**Como que no iras si esto fue idea tuya Serena" **pregunto Lita un poco alarmada

"**pero es que no tengo ganas de ir por que no van ustedes con los chicos" **

"**Serena sabes mejor que nadie que hoy Andrew nos va a presentar a unos de sus amigos y le prometimos que todos íbamos a ir así que ni pienses que te puedes escapar de esta"** dijo Lita un poco molesta

"**es verdad Serena no es educado dejar plantado a las personas o se te olvido"** le dijo Mina muy molesta

"**es verdad"** mientras daba un largo suspiro **"muy bien iré solo me daré un baño y luego nos marchamos"**

Dicho esto la rubia entro al baño mientras que sus amigas seguían alistándose para salir del internado, mientras tanto en la ciudad en la fuente de soda Crowr un joven de cabello dorado estaba tomando un café con un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules como la noche que se veía muy molesto de estar ahí

"**vamos Darien cambia esa cara si" **dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"**y que cara quieres que ponga Andrew si me obligaste a venir aquí para conocer a tus amigos los cuales no estudian en la universidad"** respondió el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"**hay Darien aun estas discutiendo"** dijo la voz de una chica

"**esa voz" **

Los dos jóvenes voltean a ver a una joven de cabello verdoso y ojos de color rubí que tenia puesto un vestido de color azul celeste ajustado a su cuerpo, la chica se acerco a los dos jóvenes y se sienta en la silla al lado de Darien

"**pensé que no ibas a venir Setsu" **hablo Darien

"**es que se me hizo un poco tarde pero veo que ninguno de los chicos a llegado aun"** mirando a su alrededor

"**Así que tu también los conoces no es así"** pregunto Darien

"**no te lo voy a decir"** mientras le guiñaba el ojo "**y por cierto como te va en tu trabajo" **

"**pues bien"** sin darle mucha importancia

"**pero ¿Por qué? lo dices con esos ánimos"** pregunto Andrew

"**pues veras Drew a ese internado solo ¡Ay niños ricos que necesitan pedirle la tarjeta de crédito a papá para poder hacer lo que quieren! es todo lo que hacen esos niños ricos"**

"**vamos Darien no todos hacen eso hay chicos que no son así, sino todo lo contrario son chicos muy amables y si los conoces bien…"**

"**esos chicos son niños ricos y la verdad solo estoy trabajando hay por que necesito la carta de recomendación que me puedan dar pero simplemente eso, por que de otra manera renunciaría a ese trabajo" **

"**Ay Darien tienes que conocer mejor a las personas no todos son así, créeme" **

"**los conoces no es así"** muy serio

"**bueno… yo…"**

"**los conoces" **

En ese momento suena la campanilla del lugar lo que le indica a Andrew que ya habían llegado sus amigos, Darien volteo a ver la entrada del lugar y miro a un grupo de chicos los cuales ya había visto en otro lugar

"**esos chicos son…" **

"**Setsuna-chan" **dice Serena mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga

"**princesa cuanto tiempo sin verte"** mientras le regresaba el abrazo

"**tres años Setsuna tres años desde que no nos veíamos creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi"** dijo un poco triste

"**como crees es que había estado algo ocupada" dijo con una sonrisa "hola chicos como están ustedes"** mirando a los acompañantes de Serena

"**muy bien Setsuna y tu"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"**bien que bueno que todos pudieron venir" **sonriendo

"**OK Setsu como conoces a los estudiantes del internado "Moon Sacred""** pregunto Darien

"**oye tu no eres nuestro concejero estudiantil y el doctor de nuestro internado"** dijo Mina mientras miraba a Darien

"**si es pero como conocen a mi novia Setsuna"**

"**Setsuna el es el chico del cual me habías hablado tanto" **dijo Haruka mientras veía a Darien

"**así es… Darien es mi novio" **

"**vaya desde que llegaste al internado "Moon Sacred" nunca antes había tenido el placer de hablar contigo… eres muy lindo lo sabia"**

"**Mina no comiences" **gritaron Setsuna y Yaten al mismo tiempo

"**Ay chicos no se preocupen tanto solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido al nuevo novio de nuestra amiga" **

"**bien esto es completamente raro Setsuna de donde conoces a estos chicos"** pregunto Darien en tono no muy amigable

"**es cierto Darien creo que a un no te he presentado"** dijo Setsuna mientras se acercaba a su amigo

"**tu los conoces"** le pregunto a Setsuna

"**claro que lo conozco… Darien te quiero presentar a mis amigos… Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten los hermanos Kou, Nicolas Gayes, Haruka Tenou y Serena Tsukino" señalando a cada uno de ellos "aunque creo que ya los conoces"** sonriendo

"**ellos son tus amigos pero de donde ellos te conocen" **muy intrigado

"**bueno Darien veras yo estudie en el internado "Moon Sacred" y bueno Drew estudio también en el internado y es…"**

"**Drew es mi novio" **dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a Andrew

"**vaya esto si es una sorpresa"** un poco sorprendido "_lo sabia a Drew solo le gustan las niñas_" pensó mientras veía a Lita

"**oye Setsu sabes ¿Cuándo van a regresar Michiru y Hotaru?"** pregunto Amy

"**si ayer me llamo Michiru dijo que el dentro de un mes y medio ya estarían de regreso" **

"**un mes mas sin Michiru"** murmuro Haruka un poco triste

"**vamos Haruka dentro de un mes Michiru y Hotaru regresaran así que no te preocupes" **dijo Nicolas animándolo

"**si es verdad"** dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

"**oye Darien… tu y Setsuna cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo" **pregunto Nicolas

"**tenemos medio año saliendo juntos"** respondió

"**medio año vaya este a durado mas tiempo que los demás"** murmuro Lita

"**perdón que dijiste Lita"** le pregunto Setsuna a su amiga

"**yo nada"** dijo muy nerviosa

"**bueno chicos ya que estamos todos que tal si nos vamos al cine"** dijo Seiya muy animado

"**si vamos"** dijo Mina levantando su mano derecha

Unos minutos después los chicos se encontraban en la entrada del cine decidiendo cual película iban a ver

"**que tal si vemos Harry Potter"** exclamo Taiki

"**no ¿Por qué? no vemos el Titanic es muy romántica" **dijo Mina con los ojos en forma de corazón

"**no que tal si vemos Freddy cruger VS Janson" **señalo Darien la película

"**no, no quiero ver una película de terror"** dijo Serena un poco asustada

"**entonces cual películas vemos" **pregunto Setsuna

"**ya se veamos esa" **dijo Andrew mientras señalaba a la película de la Momia

"**si la momia/no la momia"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"**bueno bien vamos a comprar los boletos"** propuso Lita

Todos compran los boletos para ver la película muy animados, menos Serena quien no parecía muy animada por ver la película, todos se sienta en parejas menos Haruka y Seiya quienes estaban discutiendo por quien se sentaría al lado de Serena, al final fue Haruka quien se sentó al lado de Serena que se encontraba al lado de Darien, cuando comenzó la película todos la miraban muy entusiasmado menos Serena quien al ver una escena violenta se tapa los ojos para evitar ver la película o apretaba la mano de Haruka con toda su fuerza

"**gatita mi mano"** dijo Haruka soportado el dolor

"**no quiero ver esta película"** dijo Serena apretando aun mas fuerte la mano de Haruka

"**si esta bien pero mi mano…"**

Unas horas después los chicos salen del cine Haruka aguantando el dolor de su mano, mientras que Serena estaba un poco pálida

"**y bien a donde vamos ahora"** pregunto Raye

"**ya se que tal si vamos a la fuente de soda a tomar un helado"** propuso Yaten

"**si vamos" **

En eso suena un móvil todos revisan su móvil

"**es el mió"** dijo Serena mientras contestaba su móvil **"alo" **

"**Serenity es tu abuela" **

Serena al escuchar esa voz fue como si un gran escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, Serena se aporto de sus amigos y comenzó a hablar con su abuela, a los chicos les pareció extraño la reacción de su amiga al recibir la misteriosa llamada pero les pareció aun mas raro cuando ella regreso

"**te pasa algo gatita"** pregunto Seiya

"**no, no me ocurre nada"** un poco triste **"oye Haruka me llevarías al internado me siento un poco cansada"** mirando a Haruka

"**si claro" **

Serena y Haruka se marchan en el automóvil de Haruka, todos se van a la fuente de soda a comer un helado mientras hablaban, media hora después Haruka regreso y comenzó a platicar con los chicos de su vida en el internado.

"**Setsuna recuerdas cuando Serena y tu se metieron en problemas por hacerle la broma Sor Margaret que fue lo que les dijo la madre superiora"** dijo Taiki mirando a sus amigos

"**yo se que fue lo que dijo" **dijo Mina mientras levantaba la mano **"señorita Tsukino, señorita Meiyo lo que han hecho no es propio de una señorita están castigada por cuatro meses" **

"**si ese día la madre superiora si pudimos ver a la echando humo por los oídos"** rió Seiya

Todos comienzan a reír contando todas sus anécdotas en el internado cuando Setsuna aun estudiaba en el internado, Darien se encontraban en silencio escuchando a sus amigos no podía creer las cosas que así su novia en el internado ya a las doce de la noche los chicos aun estaban en la fuente de sodas jugando cuando Amy vio la hora

"**chicos miren la hora que es ya debemos regresar al internado"** dijo Amy un poco preocupada

"**es cierto ya es hora de irnos"** dijo Taiki mirando su reloj

"**pero pensé que los fines de semanas ustedes no tenían que ir al internado por que tienen que irse tan pronto"** pregunto Darien

"**bueno Darien es cierto que los fines de semanas no tenemos que estar en el internado pero como nuestro padres viven algo legos de aquí… nosotros no podemos ir a casa todo el tiempo por eso es que los fines de semanas lo pasamos junto pero en la noche tenemos que volver como ahora al internado" **explico Lita

"**ya comprendo" **

"**bueno nos vemos mañana o el lunes"** se despido Nicolás

"**esta bien chicos"** dijo Darien mostrando una leve sonrisa

Todos se marchan al internado mientras Darien, Setsuna y Andrew continuaban platicando

"**y bien Darien que piensas sobre los chicos"** pregunto Setsuna

"**creo que me equivoque con esos chicos"** dijo Darien muy serio

"**¿Por qué? lo dices"** preguntaron

"**es raro pero yo siempre pensé que esos chicos serian niños mimados pero no era así sus amigos son muy diferente… bueno no todos la chica rubia si que es una mimada"** dijo mientras recordaba a Serena

"**espera de ¿Cuál rubia habla si tenemos a dos en el grupo?"** pregunto Setsuna

"**pues esa chica de ojos azules cielo" **

"**Mina o Serena" **

"**creo a ver escuchado que se llamaba Serena" **

"**ella no es una niña minada" **exclamo Andrew

"**si claro viste como es, no se comporta como los demás es una niñita aun" **

"**no lo es Darien" **

"**vamos Andrew tu la viste cuando escogimos la película se puso a llorar y en el cine se escuchaba su quejidos… no me digan que no es una niña mimada por que si lo es"** mirando a sus dos amigos

"**no la critique que aun no la conoces" **dijo Andrew **"es cierto que se puso a llora por la película pero no es porque sea una niña mimada… a ella no le gustan las películas de terror por eso" **

"**Es una niña mimada admítanlo" **cruzando los brazos

"**querido Darien porque no tratas de conocerla mucho mejor así veras que ella no es una niña mimada"** dijo Setsuna mientras lo abrazaba

"**querida Setsuna… esta bien tratare de conocerla mucho mejor"** mientras la abrazaba y le habla al oído

En el internado Moon los chicos habían llegado y se dirigen a su habitación cuando las chicas entran a su habitación vieron que Serena estaba profundamente dormida

"**vaya esta dormida que raro"** dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a sus amiga

"**si ella nunca se queda dormida sin que nosotros se lo pidamos pero miren ahora nuestra amiga esta durmiendo sin que se lo pidamos"** dijo Lita mientras se acostaba en su cama

"**déjenla dormir debe de estar cansada"** exclamo Amy

"**cansada por que si solo vimos una película la cual yo no pude ver por que Haruka estaba gritando de dolor por culpa de Serena"** riño Raye

Luego de unos minutos las cuatro amigas se quedan profundamente dormidas sin darse cuenta que su amiga estaba sufriendo en su corazón

Continuara……………………. 

/o amigos se me olvidaba decirles que el uniforme de los de primaria, secundaria preparatoria y aunque son algo parecido son diferentes en una cosa, los de primaria tiene una camisa blanco con un estrella en el lado izquierdo del pecho y era de color blanco y la falda era hasta las rodillas (las chicas), en cambio lo de secundaria usaban una estrella de color dorado y su falda era hasta las rodillas, y los alumnos de la preparatoria no tenían ninguna estrella y usan los chalecos/, los chicos usaban pantalones y camisas blancas con las estrellas en el lado izquierdo la diferencia era que los de primaria eran shorts cortos como hasta las rodillas de color gris, los de secundaria pantalones largo de color azul oscuro y los de preparatoria una combinación de blanco y gris

Autor original: Alinita28


	3. La Rivalidad entre Esmeralda y Serena

**Cáp. 2: La rivalidad entre Esmeralda y Serena… **

Había paso un mes desde que los chicos supieron que el novio de su amiga Setsuna era el consejero y doctor del colegio, las cosas estaban marchando muy bien todos ya le habían tomado confianza a su nuevo amigo, todos menos Serena quien por alguna muy extraña razón no soportaba el hecho de estar cerca de Darien y menos que la revisara para sus exámenes, aunque los chicos le preguntaran ella no le respondía por que razón no le agradaba Darien

Una tarde del viernes Serena y Lita se encontraban en la pista de patinaje del internado la pista tenia 15 metros de largo y de ancho (como verán es muy grande) ambas estaban practicando para el festival de hielo de la ciudad de Juuban el próximo mes y las dos habían sido las elegidas para participar en el festival, todos los que estaban en el club de patinaje se encontraban en fuera de la pista en las gradas mirando a sus capitanas patinando, pero cuando Serena iba a dar una vuelta triple pierde el equilibrio y cae al hielo

"**Serena te encuentras bien"** dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a su amiga

"**si me encuentro bien"** dijo Serena mientras se levantaba pero volvió a caer al suelo **"¡HAY mi tobillo!"** grito de dolor

"**Serena… rápido llévenla a la enfermería de inmediato"** grito Lita

Dos de los jóvenes mas fuertes del club de patinaje llevan a Serena a la enfermería a la cual ella se negaba a ir pero tuvo que entrar ya que sol Silvana la obligo a entrar, Darien la examino y luego de hizo una radiografía a su pie derecho, luego de dos horas

"**y bien Darien como se encuentra Serena"** pregunto Lita

"**me temo que nada bien Lita tiene una torcedura en el tobillo derecho"** respondió mientras miraba la radiografía

"**cuanto tiempo tomara en curarse"** pregunto Lita

"**mas o menos unos dos meses" **

"**dos meses"** dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

"**no puedo quedarme en cama por dos meses tengo una competencia la próxima semana no puedo dejan de practicar por mi tobillo"** dijo Serena muy molesta

"**pues no podrás participar si lo haces te romperás el tobillo y nunca volverás a patinar"** dijo Darien muy serio

"**Eso a mi no me importa voy a participar en ese festival lo quieras o no"** dijo con una mirada desafiante

"**ya te dije que no puedes patinar" **hablo Darien aun mas serio

"**eso ya lo veremos"** dijo la chica mientras se levantaba

En ese momento pierde el equilibrio y casi cayo al suelo de no haber sido por Darien quien la sujetado antes de que ella cayera al suelo

"**lo ves te dijes que no te puedes mover" **dijo Darien muy serio

"**no me toques"** grito Serena mientras se separaba de Darien y caí al suelo

"**pero que te pasa Serena por que tratas a Darien así"** le pregunto Lita a su amiga

"**no es por nada"** respondió la chica mientras se levantaba

Luego de unos momentos Darien salio de la enfermería mientras que Serena se quedaba con Lita, Serena no quería tener que dejar de patinar por unos meses, Darien se había dirigido a la dirección para hablar con Sor Margare, ya que ella era la única que podría converse a una cabeza dura como Serena, de regreso a la enfermería Serena y Lita aun estaban discutiendo

"**ya Serena me vas a decir por que no quieres por que no soportas a Darien"** pregunto Lita

"**No es por nada es solo que no me agrada y punto"** dijo muy seria

"**Ay Serena dime por que no te agrada"** en un tono insistente

"**Lita no te voy a decir" **

Luego de unos minutos mas Darien regresa con la hermana Margaret, la cual miro el pie de Serena y luego las placas

"**señorita Tsukino su tobillo esta muy lastimado"** le dice la mujer a Serena

"**lo se pero me voy a curar para la competencia de la próxima…"**

"**lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con el joven Darien de que no podrá patinar por dos meses"** interrumpió la mujer **"así que deberá de entregar el titulo de capitana a otra persona" **

"**pero hermana Margaret me encuentro bien lo ve" **

Ella se levanta pero cuando su pie toco el piso este le dolió mucho más continuo de pie para demostrar que podía patinar

"**que no te levantes"** riño Darien mientras se acercaba a ella

"**estoy bien no es necesario que me siente así que Lita vamos a practicar"** mirando a Lita

"**señorita Tsukino será mejor que le haga caso a Darien y deje de practicar"** dijo la mujer muy seria

"**pero estoy bien no ve" **mientras golpeaba su pie contra el suelo no mostró ningún dolor pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo del dolor

"**ya deja de hacer tantas tontería y vuelve a sentarte que te debe de dolor"** hablo Darien en un tono mártir

"**ya les dije que no me duele"** dijo con una mirada fría

"**así eso ya lo veremos" **

Darien se arrodillo y medio toco el pie de Serena al hacerlo Serena dio fuerte grito que se escucho en todo el colegio

"**no y que no te dolía"** dijo Darien en un tono burlón

"**cállate que si me dolió"** dijo casi llorando

"**señorita Serenity lo lamento pero no podrá volver a patinar hasta que se recupere… así que deberá elegir a la nueva capitana"** exigió la mujer

"**pero…" **

"**nada de peros jovencita ya esta decidido que no volverá a patinar… así que elija a la nueva capitana"**

"**disculpe pero yo puedo ser la nueva capitana"** dijo una chica de cabello verde y ojos verdes quien entro a la enfermería

"**señorita Black/Esmeralda"** dijeron al mismo tiempo la mujer, Lita y Serena

"**si estaba muy preocupada por lo que le paso a Serena y bueno vine a ver como estaba y escuche lo de su accidente"** dijo muy triste **"así que yo puedo ser la nueva capitana ya que también soy una de las patinadoras mas ejemplares de internado"**

"**es verdad señorita Black usted puede hacerse cargo del equipo" **

Esmeralda muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción

"**eso jamás"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**¿Qué?"** dijeron al mismo tiempo la hermana Margaret y Esmeralda

"**perdón señorita Serena pero que dijo"** pregunto la hermana Margaret

"**Eh dicho que no voy a dejar que ella sea la capitana"** dijo muy molesta

"**pero por que no Esmeralda es una gran patinadora por que no quiere que ella sea la capitana"** pregunto la mujer

"**por que yo ya elegí a la nueva capitana" **

"**así y quien será" **pregunto Esmeralda muy molesta

"**pues Lita"** dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga quien estaba muy sorprendida

"**es cierto la señorita Kino es la sub-capitana creo que ella debería de ser la nueva capitana**" dijo la hermana con una sonrisa

"**estas me las pagas Serena"** murmuro Esmeralda mientras salía de la enfermería muy molesta

Luego de unos segundos mas la hermana Margaret sale dejando a Darien, a Lita y a Serena solos en la enfermería

"**Pero que diablos hiciste Serena ¿Por qué no aceptaste que Esmeralda fuera la capitana?" **le pregunto Lita a Serena un poco preocupada

"**estas loca no voy a dejar que esa tonta tenga el titulo de capitana primero muerta"** respondió muy seria **"además tu puedes ganar ese festival sin ningún problema" **

"**no es eso Serena sabes que Esmeralda es muy peligrosa como enemiga y ahora que yo soy la nueva capitana puede intentar algo en contra mía"** muy preocupada

"**no te preocupes que no hará nada malo ahora que yo estaré en cama por culpa de esta lesión tu te harás cargo del club así que ella no podrá hacer nada ya que si intenta algo la puedes suspender" **

"**¿Estas segura Serena?" **pregunto no muy segura

"**Si no te preocupes además ella no intentara nada en esta semanas sabe solo somos quince miembros de los cuales catorce participamos si algunos de nuestro integrantes sufre un accidente seremos descalificados así que no hará nada por ahora" **(la verdad es que no se si exista algo así pero bueno a nadie le hará daño esto verdad o)

"**tienes razón" **

Darien escucho la conversación sin comprender nada de lo que hablaban quería preguntarle por que Esmeralda intentaría hacerle algo a Lita y por que se veía que no le agradaba mucho la chica pero decidió no hacerlo.

La noticia se había regado que la princesa del hielo se había lastimado un ligamento y que por eso no iba a participar en la próxima competencia, aunque no muchas personas les dieron importancia ya que solían inventar muchos chisme en el internado cuando vieron a Serena entraba al comedor en una silla de ruedas y con una vendas en su pie derecho, todos se dieron cuenta que era cierto, todos le preguntaba a Serena que cuando se iba a reponer del accidente pero ella no sabia como decirle que seria dentro de dos meses

A la tarde siguiente todos se encontraban en sus clubes Serena (quien tenia prohibido aparecerse por el gimnasio de patinaje la razón las hermanas sabían que ella no cumpliría con el reposo así que le habían prohibido que se acercara por el gimnasio) se estaba dirigiendo al gimnasio procurando que ninguna de las superioras la vieran no esta dispuesta a permitir que Esmeralda intentara hacer algo en contra de Lita, cuando esta frente a la puerta del gimnasio se estiro para abrirla cuando

"**Que demonios haces aquí Serena"** dijo una voz masculina

Mas Serena sabía muy bien de quien era voz, se volteo delicadamente y miro a Darien quien no tenía una cara muy amistosa que digamos

"**y bien que diablos haces aquí" **pregunto en un tono mártir

"**solo daba un paseo por aquí"** dijo con una risa nerviosa

Mas Darien el no le creyó en lo mas mínimo y la miro esperando la verdad

"**y crees que te voy a creer vete a tu habitación antes de que llame a algunas de las hermanas"** señalando a las habitaciones

"**no lo haré"** negándose

"**¿Quieres que llames a la madre superiora?"** pregunto en un tono amenazante

"**me da igual"**

Serena se dio la vuelta y se estiro para abrir la puerta pero Darien se lo impidió, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta unos quince metros lejos del gimnasio, la dejo en el suelo y fue a buscar la silla de rueda, cuando regreso se sentó al lado del Serena

"**ahora me vas a hacer caso y te vas a quedar quieta" **pregunto

"**no lo haré… y devuélveme la silla de ruedas" **dijo muy molesta

"**no lo haré hasta que desista de estas tontería de ir al gimnasio"** dijo mientras se levantaba **"así que te vas a quedar aquí solo hasta que reconsideres el asunto"**

Darien se disponía a irse cuando Serena lo llamo

"**esperar por favor no te lleves la silla que no puedo caminar sin ella" **

"**se que si la dejos volverás a ir al gimnasio así que no lo haré"** dijo sin voltear a verla

"**por favor devuélveme la silla" **dijo en un tono suplicante

Darien quien había escuchado el tono de voz de Serena el cual era gentil y triste al mismo tiempo volteo a ver a Serena quien tenia unos ojos llenos de suplica, no pudo evitar pensar lo linda que se veían cuando estaba triste

"**no te regresare la silla de ruedas hasta que me digas por que quieres ir al gimnasio"** dijo mientras miraba hasta otro sitio no quería ver los ojos de Serena

"**eso a ti no te importa"** grito

"**muy bien entonces me llevare la silla"**

"**no por favor… esta bien te lo diré"**

"**muy bien soy todo oídos"**

"**creo que debo comenzar por el principio… veras todos comenzó cuando yo entre al club de patinaje cuando tenia siete años" **

Darien se sentó nuevamente en el pasto y Serena le contó lo que había ocurrido

**Flash back**

Ella era muy pequeña y para aquel entonces la antigua capitana iba en el ultimo año de la preparatoria y ya se iba a graduar y estaba eligiendo a la que seria la nueva capitana, todas las chicas que quieran ser las nuevas capitanas debería de mostrar por lo menos una técnica creadas por ellas mismas

Todas las chicas que entraron al hielo mostraron técnicas muy buenas pero ninguna de ellas la habían creado casi todas eran de los patinadores reconocidos

"**bien las próximas cuatro chicas por favor"** dijo la capitana mientras tachaba los nombres de las diez chicas que habían pasado **"y por favor que sean más creativas" **

"**yo le demostrare que puedo ser la nueva capitana" **dijo una de la principiante de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color

Cuatro chica junto con la novata pasaron al hielo y comenzaron a patinar, la novata la cual era Esmeralda demostrado una técnica algo complicada para una novata el cual era cinco vueltas en el aire, todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso la capitana

"**es muy buena Lita"** le dijo una rubia a una chica de cabello castaño claro

"**si demasiado Serena si ella gana para ser la nueva capitana creo que no hará la vida imposible"** dijo la chica muy preocupada

"**y por que no pasas Lita y demuestras tus habilidades si mal no recuerdo desde que tenias cuatro años comenzaste a tomar esta clases"** dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga

"**pero mis habilidades no se comparan con las de ella" **respondió la chica **"además soy novata me destrozarían si entro ahí"**

"**entonces yo entrare contigo si quieres" **propuso la chica

"**lo harías Serena"** pregunto la chica muy emocionada

"**claro que si" **

Cuando terminaron la demostración las cinco chicas salieron del hielo la capitana tacho el nombre de tres de las chicas menos el de Esmeralda, cuando Serena y Lita se dirigían al hielo Esmeralda se puso frente a ellas

"**vamos que acaso ustedes van a participar no me hagan reír"** dijo Esmeralda en un tono burlón **"yo soy la única por aquí que puede ser la capitana así ya dense por vencidas"**

"**Eso jamás" **dijo Serena en un tono desafiante

"**escucha huerfanita nadie mas será la capitana que la hermosa Esmeralda así que date por vencido ahora mismo"**

"**a quien le dices huerfanita"** le pregunto Serena muy molesta

"**pues a quien mas a ti eres la única en este internado que no tienes padres así que eres una huerfanita"** dijo con una mirada fría **"además de que la chica-Hércules que nunca va a ser femenina ya que no tiene delicadeza ni gracias"**

"**como me dijiste ahora veras" d**ijo Lita mientras levantaba su mano derecha

"**Tsukino, Kino estoy esperando por ustedes"** grito la capitana

"**ya vamos"** dijo Serena **"Lita será mejor que nos entremos antes de que nos vuelvan a llamar la atención"**

Las dos chicas entraron al hielo y empezaron a patinar mas ninguna de las dos le llamo la atención de la capitana hasta que Serena hizo una salto al aire y dio un vuelta mortal hacia atrás, lo que si llamo la atención a todos los integrantes del club incluyendo a Esmeralda, Serena comenzó a ser un Cydsa en el hilo y luego comenzó a gira con mucha velocidad, cuando se detuvo dio un salto en el aire, estiro su brazo derecho y cuando cayo al hielo tomo su pierna derecha y le elevo a altura de su cabeza y comenzó a gira nuevamente pero entre mas giraba su cabello se iba elevando mas dio un salto y hizo una tijereta en el aire

Al final de su presentación dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y tres vueltas en el aire, todos la aplaudieron con mucha fuerza incluso la capitana quien tacho el nombre de Esmeralda, cuando termino la evoluciones, todos se fueron al comedor a almorzar, Lita y Serena buscaron a sus amigos cuando la encontraron se sentaron en su mesa

"**chicas como les fue en la practicas"** pregunto Setsuna

"**muy bien y creo que Serena será la nueva capitana" **respondió Lita con una sonrisa

"**¿Qué?"** dijeron todos muy sorprendidas

"**de que estas hablando Lita explícate" **exigió Mina

"**es que Serena acabo de demostrar tener un don natural en el hielo"**

"**a que te refieres con un don natural"** pregunto Amy

"**es que hizo una técnicas que jamás nadie había pensado hacer" **

"**¿Cómo Cuáles?"** preguntaron las chicas

"**Hizo varias vueltas mortales en hielo, una tijereta y además de que hizo tres giros en el aire antes de caer al suelo" **

"**imposible" **dijo Raye sin creerlo **"estas hablando de esta Serena"** señalando a su amiga

"**si es ella después que Esmeralda le dijo Huerfanita ella demostrar su habilidad en el hielo" **

Cuando los chicos escucharon que Esmeralda le había dicho huerfanita a Serena voltearon a ver a su amiga quien parecía metida en su mundo, cuando Serena se percato que sus amigos la estaban mirando volteo a verlos

"**que les ocurre ¿Por qué me ven así?"** pregunto Serena

"**es cierto que Esmeralda te dijo huerfanita"** pregunto Andrew un poco triste

"**a eso… si me llamo así"** respondió sin darle importancia

"**Serena escucha se que te debes de sentir mal pero no le hagas caso a esa tonta"** dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

"**ya chicos yo no estoy molesta además ella tiene razón soy la única en este lugar que no tengo padres y eso no me molesta ya que yo nunca los conocí"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**pero Serena"** dijo Yaten mirando la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga

"**nada de peros a mi eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo"**

Los chicos iban a decir algo cuando la capitana del club de patinaje hizo un anuncio

"**por favor todos escuchen mi anuncio"** dijo la chica **"como todos ustedes saben este año yo me graduó y tengo que dejar el equipo de patinaje en otra manos y ya elegí a la nueva capitana y a sub-capitana, la nueva sub-capitana será… la señorita Lita Kino"**

"**bravo"** dijeron todos los chicos aplaudiendo

Lita se levanta y se coloca al lado de la capitana

"**y la nueva capitana es una chica que nos llamo mucho la atención a mi y a los otros miembros del club de patinaje así que la nueva capitana será…" **

Esmeralda se levanta con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**Serenity Tsukino"**

"**¿Qué?" **dijeron todos inclusive Serena quien estaba sorprendida

"**señorita Tsukino tienes un don natural sobre el hielo una habilidad que no tiene cualquier novata creo que usted es la indicada para ser la nueva capitana" **dijo la sub-capitana

"**si claro como no esa estupida esto me la va a pagar" **le dijo Esmeralda a otra chica

"**Esmeralda que vas a ser"** le pregunto la chica

"**se va arrepentir de a verme quitado mi titulo de capitana" **dijo con mucha furia

Desde aquel momento Esmeralda hizo todo lo posible por quitarle el titulo de capitana a Serena, aunque sin muchos resultado ya que Serena no se dejaba vencer por ella, aunque Esmeralda siempre le estaba declarando la guerra, ella jamás se daba por vencida

La primera competencia en la que club de patinaje del internado "Moon Sacred" apareció con su nueva capitana todos lo que vieron a la capitana se quedaron pasmada no solo por que la nueva capitana era apenas una niña sino por que tan solo tenia siete años y era una novata

"**Esa es su capitana pero que absurdo"** dijo unos de los capitanes

"**si ella es la capitana de seguro vamos a ganar" **dijo otro capitán

Mas cuando fue el turno de Serena de pasar al hielo y demostrar sus habilidades, todos los integrantes de otros grupo se quedaron pasmado al ver a la chica patinar, sus habilidades en el hielo parecían los de un ángel que estaba volando en el aire, mas Serena no estaba en el aire sino en el hielo y sus movimiento eran suaves, delicados y con mucha gracia, pero también era muy complicados para un novato y aun mas para una niña mas Serena parecía que esto no le importaba ya que patinaba como si ella fuera una con el hielo

Unos de los capitanes de otras escuelas fue el que le puso como apodo la princesa del hielo por sus habilidades y por se aun era una niña, una niña que tenia como reino el hielo. Lo que no le agrado a Esmeralda ya que Serena le había quitado su apodo y su existo

**Fin del flash back**

"**y desde entonces es que no había dejado que Esmeralda se quede con mi titulo, no solo por que la detesto sino por que es una tonta" **

"**ya comprendo la razón de que no querías que ella fuera la capitana, pero dime por que quieres ir al gimnasio que tiene que ver tu odio así ella con el gimnasio"** pregunto Darien

"**bueno… es que…" **

La verdad es que Serena no tenia ningún motivo solo le gustaba estar lejos del gimnasio

"**veo que no tienes ninguna razón para ir a haya así que te voy a llevar a tu habitación"** dijo mientras se levantaba

"**pero…"**

"**nada de peros yo me tengo que hacer cargo de ti"**

Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la llevo pese a los golpes que les daba Serena para que la dejara en el suelo el no le dio mucha importancia y la dejo en su cama luego salio de la habitación, cuando regreso dejo la silla de ruedas bien lejos de Serena para que no intentara ir al gimnasio

Después que cayo la noche todos vuelven a sus habitación, en la recamara "Escaus" las chicas entraron y vieron a Serena quien tenia cara de pocos amigos

"**¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Por qué esa cara?"** pregunto Mina sentándose en la cama de su amiga

"**es que ese idiota de Darien se atrevo a retarme"** respondió con un puchero

"**te reto ¿y eso?"** pregunto Lita sentándose frente a su amiga

"**solo por que quería ir al gimnasio de patinaje me reto" **

"**bueno te lo tenias merecido las hermanas te lo dijeron Serena aléjate del gimnasio por un tiempo"** dijo Raye muy seria

"**que estas de acuerdo con ese idiota" **

"**pues si"**

"**Raye como puedes estar de acuerdo con el si yo soy tu amiga" **le dijo Serena a su amiga

"**escucha tienes un ligamento lastimado y no se ve a curar de la noche a la mañana así mantente lejos del gimnasio" **

"**Raye tiene razón Serena si no te curas pronto yo tendré que entregarle el titulo de capitana a Esmeralda" **exclamo Lita

"**pero ¿Por qué Lita?"** pregunto Serena muy confundida

"**Serena yo soy la sub-capitana del club de patinaje pero soy la capitana del club de cocina no puedo ser la capitana permanente del un solo club y lo sabes"** respondió

"**si lo recuerdo Lita"**

"**y bien que vas a ser" **pregunto Mina

"**esta bien voy a permanecer en cama" **

"**vez que es mejor estar en cama y recuperarse que sen tan terca como una mula" **dijo Raye

"**si Raye"**

"**bueno Serena es hora de ir a cenar vamos" **dijo Amy mirando su reloj

Lita busca la silla de ruedas de Serena, después de colocar a Serena en la silla de ruedas la cinco chicas se dirigen al comedor en el camino encuentran a los chicos, Haruka empuja la silla de ruedas de Serena y comienza a hablar de la decisión de Serena aunque a todos le sorprendió que la chica haya aceptado quedarse en reposo ya que en verdad ella era muy terca demasiado se podría decir

Continuara……………………… 

Autor original: alinita28


	4. La verdadera identidad de Darien

**Cáp. 3: La verdadera identidad de Darien… una verdad muy cruel**

Los días habían pasado y el fin de semana todos los alumnos como era de costumbre habían salido a pasear por la ciudad y visitar a su familia, todos menos Serena quien no había podido salir ya que la madre superiora ordeno el prohibirle la salida en esta ocasión el motivo no lo dijo pero se notaba sumamente molestas

Por otro lado había otra persona la cual no se había podido reunir con sus amigos era el novio de Setsuna quien le había dicho a su novia que esta ocasión no podría salir con ella en esta ocasión, Darien no estaba muy feliz que digamos al darle esta noticia pero estaba aun mas molestos por que sus padres había llegado de imprevisto a su casa, Darien se encontraba con sus padres en la sala tomando café (su padre era muy parecido a el pero con el cabello entre gris y negro y con los ojos castaños oscuro con un traje negro, mientras que su madre era de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules como la noche con conjunto azul)

"**y bien que ocurre ¿Por qué vinieron hasta Tokio?"** le pregunto Darien a sus padres

"**Darien nuestra familia esta quedando en la bancarrota tenemos una gran deuda con la empresa"** respondió su padre muy triste

"**y eso a que se debe" **pregunto

"**la empresa Mask a perdido una gran cantidad por la culpa de Némesis quien altero las cuenta que debíamos"** respondió su madre (las empresas MASK esta empresa tiene como objetivo la creaciones de vino y saque del país es muy influyente y pertenece los Chiba una de las diez familias)

"**Se los dije que no podían confiar en ese tipo"** muy molesto **"pero ya no importa de cuanto es la deuda que debemos"** pregunto

"**medio millón de dólares"** respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

"**medio millón eso es mucho no contamos con esa cantidad… ni con lo que yo gano en el internado como doctor nos sirve"** muy sorprendido

"**lo sabemos"** dijeron los dos

"**pero hijo creemos tener una solución para arreglar ese problemas"** dijo el padre de Darien

"**y ¿Cuál es?" **

"**vendiendo nuestra parte de las empresa Tsukiya a los inversionistas" **

"**Pero eso no es posible"** riño **"esa parte de las empresas le perteneció a mis abuelo y ahora son tuyas madres por que las quieres vender"**

"**no tenemos otra opción cariño además es mas importante nuestra empresa que esa"** exclamo la madre de Darien

"**pues yo me niego debe de haber otra solución que no sea vender" **

Darien se levanto del sofá y comenzó a pensar en una solución que no fuera vender pero no se le ocurría nada, miro a sus padres quienes parecían muy tristes

"**ocurre algo"** pregunto

"**hijo hay otra opción para salvar la empresa la cual no es vender"** le dijo su madre mientras levantaba la mirada

"**bien entonces díganme ¿Cuál es?"** pregunto

"**uno de los dueños de la empresa Tsukiya nos dará una esa suma"** exclamo su padre

"**bueno eso es mejor así podrán pagar la gran suma de dinero"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**hay una condición hijo"** agrego su madre

"**una condición ¿Cuál es?"**

"**nos darán esa suma pero a cambio nuestro hijo se case con su nieta"**

Darien no dijo nada solo se sorprendió al escuchar esta noticia, a pesar de que mas o menos se imagina cual era la condición jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien iba a dar esa suma tan solo por que el se casara con la nieta de unos de los empresarios, mientras tanto en la fuente de soda Crouw, los chicos estaban hablando sobre sus planes para hoy, Seiya estaba leyendo el Diario y vio una noticia

"**oigan chico miren lo que dice aquí" **dijo Seiya en voz alta

Todos voltearon a verlo

"**una de las familias mas influyente del país podrá perder su empresa a causa de que hipotecado su empresa para salir de una gran deuda"** leyó

"**en serio y que empresa es"** pregunto Setsuna

"**las empresas Mask" **

"**las empresa Mask me suena conocido ese nombre"** dijo Mina tratando de recordar en donde había escuchado ese nombre

"**Mina las empresas Mask fue la que entrego el terreno en donde ahora se encuentra la universidad Mask además de que también en una de la empresa que contribuyen con el internado"** explico Yaten

"**es cierto ya recuerdo… esa empresas les pertenece a una de las familias mas adineras de país además de que sus dueños solo tienen a un heredero el cual debe de tener la misma de edad que Setsuna y Andrew"** agrego Amy

"**si ya lo recuerdo que mal que vayan a perder su empresa por la deuda que tienen"** dijo Andrew en un tono lamentable

"**bueno eso no importa… oigan y si vamos al parque de diversiones el día de hoy"** proclamo Lita

"**si vamos al parque de diversiones"** dijeron las chicas

Todos olvidaron el asusto sobre las empresas Mask y se dedicaron a hablaron sobre lo que iban a hacer ese día, aunque estaban un poco triste por que Serena no se encontraban con ellos no iban a desperdiciar ese día. Mientras que en otro lado específicamente en el internado "Moon Sacred" Serena se encontraban en su habitación terminando la tarea que le habían dejado los profesores

"**hay que aburrido"** murmuro mientras soltaba su lápiz "**por que seria que la madre superiora me negó la salida en esta ocasión… de seguro fue por culpa de Esmeralda si se atrevió a meterme en problemas con la madre superiora me las va a pagar muy caro aunque no creo que haya dicho nada ya que no se a atrevido a salir de su alcoba después que dije que Lita era la nueva capitana… entonces que será"**

Serena estuvo pensando por un largo rato pero no se le ocurría ninguna solución ya que no había quebrantado las reglas, no desde que empezó las clases además de que no había comenzado ninguna discusión entre el grupo Black desde hace mucho tiempo así que no sabia la razón por que la superiora la hubiese dejado castigada

Cuando iba a volver a sus estudios, la hermana Silvana entra a la habitación, se acerco a donde estaba Serena y dejo caer una carta entre sus manos, Serena miro la carta y luego miro a la hermana, la cual tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, Serena no espero mucho y abrió la carta cuando la hermana se marcho

"Querida Serenity como te encuentras espero que bien te escribo para decirte que el próximo fin de semana estaremos en la ciudad de Tokio por razones de trabajo y bueno hemos decidió ir a visitarte al internado… tu abuela te manda saludos al igual que todos el personal de la mansión. Por cierto lo que paso la noche en que te marchaste quiero que perdones a tu abuela sabes como es cuando esta muy estresada siempre esta diciendo cosas que no desea en verdad ella te quiere y sabes que solo quiere lo mejor para ti… además que tu abuela te tiene una sorpresa, con respecto a tu felicidad te lo diremos cuando vayamos a visitarte este fin de semana "

Serena continuo leyendo la carta un poco triste ya que antes de regresar al internado había tenido una discusión con su abuela ya que ella le había dicho que solo le causaba muchos problemas, por eso era que en lo últimos días se había sentido algo triste ya que no había arreglado ese problema, cuando termino de leer la carta la guardo junto con las otras cartas que le habían enviado su abuelo, miro una fotografía de sus abuelos y se la quedo viendo con una sonrisa, su abuelo era de cabello blanco y ojos azules claro el siempre usa trajes de color blanco, su abuela era una mujer de cabello negro ondulado con los ojos amarrillos tenia puesto un vestido de color negro con algunas franjas amarillo

"**abuela, abuelo" **murmuro

De regreso al departamento de Darien el aun seguía conmocionado por lo que le habían dicho sus padres, el no sabia como reaccionar antes la noticia de sus padres, y cuando reacciono lo que dijo le dijo a sus padres les dijo muy sorprendido

"**la nieta de esas personas que edad tiene"** pregunto Darien muy serio

"**tiene dieciocho años"** respondió su madre

"**además de que aun esta en la preparatoria"** agrego su padre

"**ya veo y ella esta de acuerdo" **

"**aun no lo sabes… aunque por la actitud de su abuela ella aun no sabe nada sobre lo que planea su abuela"** dijo su padre

"**cual es su nombre" **

"**no lo sabemos"**

"**comprendo"**

Darien miro por la venta hacia el horizonte aun no había tomado una decidían de que es lo que iba a ser con respecto a la empresa de su padre pero algo si estaba seguro y era que no iba a perder la empresa Mask, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el 35 de las empresa Tsukiya.

El domingo en la noche había llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio un Jet privado desde Kyoto al aeropuerto, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules y un traje blanco, junto con su esposa que era de cabello negro ondulado y ojos amarillo con un vestido de color añil estaban bajando del avión seguido por sus guardaespaldas

"**cariño no comprendo por que no quisiste que le dijera a nuestra nieta que íbamos a llegar este día"** le dijo el hombre a su esposa

"**Artemis es mejor así ya sabes que aun no estamos seguro de que ellos acepten nuestro trato"** respondió la mujer

"**pero Luna como es posible que aun quieras que un extraño se case con nuestra nieta"** exclamo el hombre

"**es lo mejor para ella además si ella se casa con el hijo de los chiba será la dueña del 70 de las empresa Tsukiya nunca le faltara el dinero"**

"**pero cariño el dinero no importa es la felicidad de nuestra nieta lo mas importante"**

"**ahora lo importante es la empresa Tsukiya además de que podemos también tener parte de la empresa Mask" **

"**querida que el dinero es lo único que te importa" **susurro el hombre muy triste

Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la abuela de Serena ni siquiera su esposo, Serena quien no sabía que su abuela estaba jugando con su futuro solo tenia en su cabeza una cosa la felicidad de que sus abuelos se fueran a vivir a Tokio, mientras que los padres de Darien ellos estaban sumamente preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su empresa, ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca de su mansión hablando de lo que harían

"**querido que hacemos"** dijo la madre de Darien

"**no lo se pero creo que no nos queda de otra que aceptar el trato de los Tsukino"**

"**pero querido tu crees que nuestro hijo acepte eso" **

"**se que no va a aceptar pero nuestra empresa esta en juego así que voy a firmar el contrato" **

"**querido es el futuro de nuestro hijo con el que estas jugando"** dijo la mujer muy preocupada

"**se que el me lo va a perdonar tarde o temprano" **

"**querido" **

La mujer mira a su esposo un poco triste ya que aunque no lo quería admitir no le quedaba mas opción que aceptar el trato de los Tsukino aunque se imaginaban el sufrimiento de su hijo no le quedaba de otra era su empresa o su hijo

Era el lunes en la mañana y todos se encontraban en clases como era de costumbre, el internado estaba en completo silencio, en el salón 3A, todos estaban haciendo un examen de matemática, los únicos que habían terminado hasta ahora era Amy, Taikis y Yaten los cuáles estaban leyendo unos libros, mientras que sus compañeros aun seguían con el examen todos menos Serena quien se encontraba metida en su propio mundo

Desde que había leído la carta que le envió su abuela estaba pensando que tal vez sus abuelos se irían a vivir a Tokio, hace años le había dicho a su abuelo que quería que ellos se fueran a vivir a Tokio ya que así no tendría que viajar en vacaciones hasta Kyoto para pasar sus vacaciones, Serena estaba metida completamente en su mundo pensando en la felicidad que le iba a dar que sus abuelos estuvieron en Tokio

"**ya se iré de compras"** dijo Serena en voz alta

Todos voltearon a ver a Serena con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, el profesor que estaba dando la clase miro a Serena

"**señorita Tsukino ya termino el examen"** pregunto el profesor muy serio

"**El examen"** dijo muy nerviosa cuando vio su examen **"si profesor ya lo termine"**

El profesor de acerco a donde estaba Serena todo su examen y luego se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, Serena estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos ya que no era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta mientras estaba pensando en otras cosas, cuando todos los alumnos terminaron el examen todos salieron de los salones y se dirigieron al comedor ya era la hora de almorzar

"**oigan alguno de ustedes sabe por que Darien no a llegado aun"** le pregunto una de las chicas a Serena

"**no Claudia… que no esta en la enfermería"** respondió Amy

"**no ya fui a buscarlo a la enfermería y no esta y tampoco esta en el salón de orientación" **

La chica se marcha

"**será que hoy no va a venir"** dijo Seiya un poco curioso

"**si no viene no importa ya que nadie se a lesionado así que no es necesario el día de hoy"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**Serena ya deja de ser tan mala con Darien si no vino seria que estaba muy ocupado"** le dijo Raye a la rubia

"**vamos ni que fuera tan importante de que el estuviera aquí"**

"**Serena ya basta"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"**solo estoy diciendo la verdad ni que fuera la gran cosa que ese idiota no este en el internado"**

La madre superiora, las hermanas y los profesores entraron al comedor y empezaron a almorzar, a todos les pareció un poco raro que el asiento de Darien estuviera vació, aunque no a todos les importo por su parte a Serena no le importo mucho que Darien no se hubiera aparecido en el internado le daba igual

Después de almorzar todos estaban saliendo del comedor cuando Serena y sus amigos estaban saliendo del comedor, se toparon con tres hombre sumamente altos quienes estaban enfrente de ellos

"**Sam, Sun, Jun que hacen aquí"** pregunto Serena al darse cuenta que los tres gorilas eran los guardaespaldas de sus abuelos

"**señorita Serenity sus abuelo han pedido que la llevemos a la mansión"** dijo unos de los hombres

"**pero Sam yo no puedo viajar a Kyoto aun no estoy de vacaciones" **

"**no ira a Kyoto sus abuelos se encuentran aquí en Tokio"** dijo el segundo hombre

"**en serio que bien"** dijo con una sonrisa **"pero no puedo salir al menos que la madre superiora lo ordene" **

"**no se preocupe señorita ya hablamos con la superiora y ya acepto que usted saliera en esta ocasión"** dijo el ultimo de los hombre

"**en serio Jun entonces si iré"**

Sun toma a Serena en sus brazos mientras que Jun tomaba la silla de ruedas y la lleva hasta la limosina, Sam por su cuenta enciende la limosina y se marchan, en el camino Serena les explico como era que se había lastimado y por que aun no podía caminar aun, luego de unos minutos Serena llega a una gran mansión la cual se encontraba un poco alejada de la ciudad, había estado antes en aquella mansión la cual era en donde vivían sus padres aquella mansión le traía muchos recuerdos de su padre

Sun toma a Serena entre sus brazos mientras que Jun bajaba la silla de ruedas de la limosina, después de unos momento Serena entra a la mansión en quien la recibió fue Saske el mayordomo de la mansión en Kyoto al verlo Serena lo saludo con una sonrisa, Saske le dijo que sus abuelos la estaban esperando en la biblioteca, como Serena aun no conocía la nueva mansión Sam la tuvo que llevar hasta la biblioteca, Sam toco a la puerta

"**pase"** dijo la voz de un hombre

Serena entro en la silla de ruedas lo que preocupo a su abuelo quien se acerco a ella muy preocupada

"**hija que te paso"** pregunto su abuelo

"**es que me lastime un ligamento patinando abuelito"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**pero te vio un doctor"** pregunto

"**si el doctor del internado el fue el que me dijo que seria mejor si estuviera en sillas de ruedas que en muletas por eso es que estoy en esta silla"**

"**ya veo pero creo que será mejor que te llevemos a un clínica para que te revisen…"**

"**Artemis que no escuchaste que dijo que solo era un ligamento ya deja de mimarla tanto"** dijo la abuela de Serena

Serena volteo y miro a su abuela quien tenía una expresión de mártir, Serena se asusto un poco su abuela siempre tenia la misma expresión pero en esta ocasión era mas fría que nunca, además de que noto la presencia de dos personas un hombre y una mujer el hombre le pareció muy familia a Serena pero no sabia de donde, Serena se acerco al escritorio

"hola abuela como estas" pregunto un poco nerviosa

"**muy bien Serenity"** dijo muy seria **"que no vas a saludar a nuestros invitados"**

"**si claro hola mucho gusto mi nombre es S-Serenity Tsukino" **haciendo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

"**es un placer conocerla señorita"** dijo el hombre **"mi nombre es Mamoru y ella es mi esposa Dariana"**

"**es un gusto" **dijo la mujer mirando a Serena

"**Serenity ellos son socios de las empresa Tsukiya"** dijo su **abuela "y están aquí por negocios"**

"**así que es por negocios que están aquí bueno entonces yo me retiro"** dijo algo triste

"**espera Serenity no te puedes ir" **exclamo su abuela

"**pero abuela si tienen que hablar de negocios yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí yo no comprendo muy bien sus negocios"** respondió Serena

"**claro que no pero tu eres parte del negocio"** dijo su abuela muy seria

Serena miro a su abuela un poco extrañada por que le había dicho que ella era parte del negoció, no lo comprendía sentía en su corazón que algo no andaba nada bien mas se quedo en la habitación

"**y bien su hijo acepto el trato"** pregunto la abuela de Serena

"**así es Luna el acepto" **

"**que bien a Serenity de seguro le agradara su hijo como esposo" **

"**perdón"** dijo Serena muy confundida

"**así es Serenity ellos son los padres de tu futuro esposo" **

"**¿Qué?" **dijo Serena muy sorprendida

"**así es pequeña hemos arreglado hacer un trato yo le daré a ellos una gran suma de dinero y ellos a cambio aceptaran que su hijo mayor se case contigo"**

Serena no dijo nada estaba completamente pasmada al escuchar lo que había dicho su abuela nunca se hubiera imagina que a ella le pasara algo así ni en sus más locos sueños esa idea le había pasado por la cabeza, después de unos momentos la abuela de Serena saca un maletín con mucho dinero y se lo entrega a hombre, este lo toma un poco indeciso y luego se marcha con su esposa, luego su abuela mira a su nieta que aun no había dicho ni una sola palabra

"**Serenity será mejor que reacciones"** dijo su abuela mientras se acercaba a su nieta

"**Luna espera que tome bien la situación"** dijo su esposo

"**no veo por que se sorprende tanto si ya se lo había dicho"**

"**¿Por qué?" **susurro Serena

"**perdón pero ¿Qué dijiste Serenity?"** pregunto su abuela

"**¿Por qué demonio me hiciste esto?"** grito Serena muy molesta

"**yo ya te lo había dicho antes Serena que tu matrimonio seria arreglado así que no me vengas a decir que no lo sabias"** respondió su abuela

"**sabia que mi matrimonio seria arreglado pero no que me ibas a vender"** grito aun mas molesta

"**tu sabes que tu sola estas aquí por asuntos de negocios para eso es que naciste y te criamos para que fueras una negocio"**

Serena sintió como si un gran rayo la partiera en dos antes el comentario de su abuela

"**pero que clase de persona eres… eres un moustro"**

"**escucha niñita para tu información lo hice por tu bien… además esa familia son dueños de 35 de las empresa Tsukiya, ellos iban a vender esa empresa para pagar la gran deuda que tenia con su empresa y la verdad es que a mi me interesa esa parte de la empresa ya que así tendríamos el 70 de esa empresa y así que hicimos un trato como ya te lo había dicho… además con esa empresas de nuestro lado tu serás la chica mas rica del país…"** en un tono ambicioso **"Artemis acerca Serena hasta aquí"** mirando a su esposo

"**si querida" **

Su esposo acerco a Serena al escritorio mientras que su esposa le mostraba unos papeles y le estiraba una pluma a Serena

"**ahora filma estos papeles"** exclamo su abuela

"**para que tengo que firmarlos"** pregunto algo molesta

"**eres mayor de edad mas aun no te haz graduado y no puedo comenzar a planear tu boda sin tu consentimiento" **

"**pues olvídalo no voy a firmar nada" **dijo muy seria

"**escucha Serena ya deja de ser una malcriada y firma estos papeles ahora mismo"** dijo muy molesta

"**ya dije que no voy a firmar nada"** aun manteniéndose firme

"**hazlo o voy a desheredarte y te voy a sacar del internado" **

"**hazlo a mi me da igual"** volteando hacia otro lado

"**me estas sacando de mis casillas jovencita" mas Serena no volteo a verla "esta bien no me dejas mas opción Jun ven acá" **llamo la mujer

En eso Jun entra a la biblioteca

"**llamo señora"**

"**si Jun quiero que vayas al orfanato "Lady" y le digas a la directora que desalojen ese terreno ahora mismo y también llama a los de servició sociales y les digas que un grupo de niños han estado viviendo solos en Kyoto en esta dirección Av. Kasimikawua casa 2-7"**

"**si señora" **

"**alto no lo hagas"** dijo Serena muy preocupada

"**lo haré si no firmas estos papeles" **

"**yo… yo"** Serena apretó sus puños con mucha furia su abuela ya se había pasado de la raya pero no podía hacer nada debía aceptar **"donde debo firmar" **

"**aquí"** señalando un espacio vació

Serena se levanto un poco de la silla de ruedas y firmal el espacio en blanco, vuelve a sentarse con la cabeza agachada

"**lo que haz hecho es lo mejor que haz hecho de tu vida Serenity"** dijo su abuela con una sonrisa

"… …" mas Serena no responde

"**el nombre de tu prometido es…"**

"**no quiero saberlo"** interrumpió **"no quiero saber cual es el nombre del idiota que se atrevió a cómprame ahora si no te importa voy a volver al internado"**

Serena se dirige a la puerta pero antes de marcharse volteo a ver a su abuela con mucha furia

"**cuando tendré que casarme"** pregunto muy molesta

"**dentro de dos semanas" **

"**comprendo mis amigos van a venir"**

"**esta bien" **

Serena se fue de regreso al internado muy molesta pero al mismo tiempo muy triste, decidió no ir a su próxima clase ya que ya era muy tarde, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación, entro a su habitación y empezó a llorar, no podía creer que su abuela la haya vendido solo por una tonta empresa, no dejo de llorar hasta que sus amigas entraron a su habitación aun Serena trato de no mostrar su dolor no funciono

"**Serena que te ocurrió"** pregunto Raye acercándose a su amiga

"**no me pasa nada"** dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas

"**vamos Serena estabas llorando y queremos saber por que razón" **dijo Amy muy seria

"**chicas yo… yo…" **

Serena empezó nuevamente a llorar Lita y Raye trataron de tranquilizarla mientras que Amy buscaba un poco de agua y Mina fue a buscar a los chicos después de unos minutos todos se encontraban en la habitación de Scout

"**ya dinos gatita que ocurre"** pregunto Haruka muy preocupado

"**es que… es que me voy a casar dentro de dos semanas"**

"**¿Qué?"** dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

Todos los chicos estaban muy sorprendido antes la revelación de su amiga quien continuaba llorando a mares, mientras tanto en la mansión de los Chiba, Darien había llegado a la mansión, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en donde su padre lo esperaba

"**padre" **dijo Darien cuando vio a su padre sentado en su escritorio

"**lo siento Darien pero no puede hacer nada tuve que aceptar en trato de ellos" **dijo su padre muy conmocionado

"**lo se padre… y la verdad no te juzgo yo venia a decirte que aceptaba el trato"** respondió Darien

"**hijo pero que vas a ser con tu novia creí que la amabas"**

"**y así es o era… bueno eso ya no importa lo mas importante ahora es salvar la empresa"** dijo algo confundido

"**si hijo… tu prometida bueno es muy bonita"**

"**tienes una foto de ella"**

"**si claro Luna me dio una fotografía de ella" **

Abrió la primera gabata de su escritorio y busco la fotografía Darien tomo la foto y vio a su futuro esposa y se sorprendió al verla, la chica se encontraba en la playa tenia puesto un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, con los ojos azules claro como el cielo, su cabello dorado y largo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"**S-Serena"** dijo Darien pasmado

"**la conoces"** pregunto su padre

"**claro que la conozco es una de las alumnas del internado "Moon Sacred" y además es la mejor amiga de mi novia"**

"**no puede ser" **

Darien no sabia que hacer ahora una cosa era casarse con una completa desconocida y otra era casarse con mejor amiga de su novia, ahora estaba dudando entre si era mejor que la empresa se fuera a la bancarrota que casarse con Serena, se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de el y comenzó a pensar en lo importante que era Setsuna la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba casi seguro de que la amaba pero… la empresa Chiba le había pertenecido a su familia desde hace tres generaciones. No sabia que hacer estaba demasiado confundido

De regreso al internado "Moon Sacred" los chicos aun no salían de su asombro ante lo que le había dicho su amiga pero su asombro aun no terminaba, ya que Haruka quería saber por que se iba a casar y lo más importante con quien demonios lo iba a ser

"**Serena como que te vas a casar ¿Cuándo? y con ¿Quién demonios será?"** pregunto Haruka muy molesto

"**dentro de dos semanas con el hijo de un empresario" **respondió entre sollozo

"**pero como diablo se llama bombón"** pregunto Seiya muy molesto

"**no lo se no quise saber el nombre de la persona que me compro" **

"**como que te compro Serena ya dinos que pasa"** pregunto Taikis muy molesto

"**es que mi abuela… mi abuela me a vendido para conseguir el otro 35 de la empresa Tsukiya" **

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Serena para eso fue que te pidió que fuera a verla"** pregunto Amy

"**así es" **

Todos se miraron entre si muy molestos, sabían que la abuela de Serena nunca le importo el bienestar de su nieta pero jamás pensaron en que era capas de hacer esa atrocidad de venderla por una empresas, los chicos eran los mas molestos ellos estaban dispuesto a ser lo necesario para impedir ese matrimonio

Ya cuando estaba atardeciendo Darien le dijo a Setsuna que ira a su apartamento por que tenía que hablar. El ya había tomado una decisión aunque sabia que Setsuna era la persona que amaba, la empresa Chiba era aun mas importante era una empresa que su bisabuelo había creado y la había sacado adelante y no podía perderla ahora

Cuando llego al apartamento de Setsuna esta lo recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios, Darien entro y se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá mientras que Setsuna preparaba algo de café para los dos

"**sabes este fin de semana los chicos y yo decidimos ir a la playa y bueno estamos esperando que tu quieras venir al igual que Serena" **le dijo Setsuna a Darien desde la cocina

"**no creo que pueda ir Setsuna" **respondió Darien

"**hay Darien vamos todos vamos a ir así que no me digas que tienes algo mas importante que hacer… si lo haces te prometo que voy a terminar contigo"** dijo la chica muy seria

"**pero Setsuna no…"**

"**Darien sabes es raro pero desde que tu llegaste al internado he notado a las chicas muy felices inclusive a Serena quien siempre estaba deprimida" **

Setsuna sale de la cocina y entra a la sala con dos tasas de café en sus manos le entrega una a Darien y se sienta a su lado

"**aunque Serena no lo quiera admitir tu le agradas un poco aunque claro es normal que siempre este molesta ya que hace mucho un chico le rompió el corazón y creo que teme que si trata a mas personas la puedan lastimar**"

"**a ella le rompieron el corazón"** pregunto Darien

"**así es ella estaba enamorada de un chico el cual era de la misma edad que yo mas el solo jugo con sus sentimientos" **tomo un sorbo del café y continuo **"aunque ella no demuestre su dolor se que aun sufre por eso"**

"_si claro tanto así que se vendió_" pensó Darien mientras apretaba con fuerza la tasa de café

"**pero no importa a ¿Qué haz venido Darien?"** pregunto Setsuna

"**Setsuna lo que pasa es que…"** Darien no sabia como decirle a Setsuna que se iba a casar "_demonios como decirle que me voy a casar con su mejor amiga eso seria casi imposible_" pensó **"Setsuna creo que debemos terminar" **

"**¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?"** pregunto muy conmocionada

"**es que yo no te amo" **

"**no, no lo puedo ser"** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"**lo siento"**

"**idiota" **

Setsuna le dio una bofetada la cual el recibió con mucho dolor, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse volteo a ver a Setsuna que estaba llorando

"**lo siento pero tuve que hacerlo"** murmuro

Luego de esto Darien se marcho del apartamento Setsuna se sentía como una basura pero no podía cambiar de idea a estas altura, subió a la limosina en donde lo estaba esperando su padre

"**ya hablaste con ella"** pregunto su padre

"**si ya terminamos"** respondió un poco triste

"**en verdad lo siento Darien pero…"**

"**no importa padre… además"**

Busco entre su bolsillo la foto de Serena y cuando la encontró la miro por un corto plazo

"**ella es muy linda quien sabe si ser su esposo no esta mal además me puedo divorciar de ella cuando quiera"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**en verdad hijo estas dispuesto a hacerlo" **

"**si… no veo por que me vaya a arrepentir"**

Darien miro la foto con mucha tristeza ya que Setsuna pensaba que Serena era su mejor amiga y resulta que ella se iba a casar con Darien pensó "_que clase de amiga haría eso_", mientras tanto Setsuna continuaba llorando cuando recibió la llamada de Haruka, cuando vio el nombre de la persona seco sus lágrimas y contesto

"**si Haruka que ocurre" **dijo con la voz algo seca

"**tenemos problemas Setsuna será mejor que vengas al internado"** dijo Haruka en un todo molesto

"**¿Qué ocurre Haruka dime?"** pregunto un poco preocupada

"**la abuela de Serena la vendió a un empresario"** dijo en un tono frió

"**¿Qué?"** dijo muy sorprendida **"voy para allá ahora mismo"**

Setsuna busco su bolso y las llaves de su automóvil y se dirigió hacia el internado lo mas rápido posible aunque estaba lastimada por lo que le había dicho Darien, estaba muy preocupada por lo que le estaba pasando a Serena ya que la consideraba su hermanita, luego de unos instante llego al internado en la entrada el portero le abrió la puerta (era conocida en el internado así que el portero siempre la dejaba entrar a pesar de que no se permitían visita a ella le permitían entrar y salir a su voluntad), llego a la habitación de las Escaus y miro que Serena continuaba llorando en lo brazos de Haruka

"**Serena"** dijo al ver a su amiga

"**Setsuna"** dijo Serena levantando la mirada

Setsuna corrió a los brazos de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos

"**ya no llores estoy aquí"** dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"**Setsuna por que por que mi abuela me hizo esto"** dijo mientras continuaba llorando

"**no lo se pero no lo voy a permitir debe de existir una manera de evitarlo"**

"**no la hay Setsuna yo firme unos papales los cuales tengo que cumplir al pie de la letra"**

"**¿Por qué firmaste esos papales Serena?"** pregunto Mina

"**porque… porque no puedo decirlo lo lamento"**

"**Serena si no nos dice no podemos ayudarte"** exclamo Taikis

"**es que prometí no decirlo"**

"**esta bien Serena…"** dijo Setsuna muy seria **"pero dinos como se llama el tipo con el que te vas a casar"**

"**no lo se"**

"**como que no lo sabes"** pregunto Setsuna

"**mi abuela me iba a decir su nombre pero le dije que no quería saber el nombre del tipo que me compro… se que estuvo mal pero no quiero… no quiero saber su nombre" **

"**ya pequeña se que todos los hombres son unos idiotas pero ya cálmate un hombre no tiene derecho a que tu derrames mas lágrimas así que cálmate por favor"** mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho Darien **"vas a superar esto te lo aseguro"**

Setsuna continuo consolando a Serena hasta que esta se quedo profundamente dormida ella estaba muy cansada ya que había llorado por horas y estaba muy cansada como para continuar despierta ya cuando se quedo dormida, Haruka cargo a Serena y la llevo hasta su cama, luego de recostarla en su cama, miro a Setsuna que estaba llorando

"**te ocurre algo Setsuna"** pregunto Haruka

"**no me ocurre nada"** secando sus lagrima

"**Setsuna te conozco desde hace años y se cuando algo te preocupa que pasa dinos" **

"**no se los pudo ocultar verdad" **dijo muy triste

"**dinos que pasa amiga"** pregunto Mina

"**les diré pero por favor no le digan a Serena"**

"**lo prometemos"**

"**Darien termino conmigo"**

"**pero ¿Por qué?"** pregunto Raye

"**me dijo que ya no me amaba"**

"**lo mato"** dijo Haruka muy molesto

"**no Haruka no lo hagas" **

"**Pero ¿Por qué?"**

"**si ama a otra persona creo que no puedo cambiarlo hacia que mejor no le hagas nada"**

"**como tu pidas"**

Todos estaban algo conmocionado con lo que estaba pasando por una parte por Serena quien se iba a casar con un completo desconocido y por otra parte por Setsuna quien les había dicho que Darien había terminado con ella nadie sabia con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, no se imaginaban que la persona la cual era responsable por el sufrimiento de las dos chicas era Darien no mejor dicho la abuela de Serena

Continuara……………………………

Autora original: Alinita28


	5. El regreso de Michiru y Hotaru la boda

Cáp

1000

**Cáp. 4: Michiru y Hotaru regresan… el día de la boda **

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Serena supo sobre su matrimonio y que Darien había terminado con Setsuna, todo había vuelto un poco a la normalidad, Serena aun no sabia que Setsuna y Darien había terminado ya que nadie se lo había dicho, así que no estaba al tanto de la situación, además de que todos pensaban que era lo mejor ya estaba sufriendo por su matrimonio arreglado así que había pensado que era mejor que se lo dijeran después, el viernes en la mañana todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus clases

"**me pregunto cuando van a regresar Michiru y Hotaru las estoy extrañando"** dijo Serena un poco triste

"**dijeron dentro de un mes y medio pero ya se cumplió el plazo y nada que llegan"** agrego Nicolas

"**creen que no regresen mas"** dijo Lita dando un suspiro

"**claro que van a regresar de eso estoy seguro"** dijo Seiya un poco preocupado

"**claro que si, si Hotaru no regresa te va a perder a ti"** dijo la diosa del amor en un tono picaron

"**que de que estas hablando ella y yo solo somos amigos"** dijo Seiya muy rojo

"**si claro y por que estas tan sonrojado"** dijo Mina mirando el rostro de su amigo

"**huí te descubrieron"** rieron todos

"**ya dejen de reírse de mi y entremos al salón"** dijo Seiya tan rojo como un tomate

Todos entraron al salón y se quedaron boquiabierto cuando vieron a una chica de cabello aguamarina ondulado, ojos del mismo color quien tenía puesto el uniforme del internado y estaba sentado en la primera fila al lado del asiento de Haruka

"**Michiru"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

La chica voltea ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa en sus labios se levanta y se dirige a ellos

"**hola chicos ya regrese"**

"**Michiru"** dijo Haruka abrazándola

"**querido Haruka cuando te extrañe" **dijo regresándole el abrazo

"**pero cuando volviste"** pregunto Mina

"**en la madruga y bueno preferí esperarlos aquí para darles la sorpresa"** mirando a su amiga

"**y Hotaru también regreso"** pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa

"**no y que no te gustaba"** dijo Mina en un tono seductor

"**ya solo lo pregunto por que es nuestra amiga"**

"**jajajaja ustedes no han cambiado en nada"** rió Michiru **"si Hotaru también regreso en estos momento se deben de encontrar en su salón de clases" **

"**entonces la iré…"**

"**siéntense jóvenes"** dijo el profesor detrás de los chicos

Los chicos entran y se sienta en sus puesto Seiya se veía un poco triste por no haber podido darle la bienvenida a Hotaru pero no le quedo de otra que esperar al almuerzo, cuando llego la ahora del almuerzo el primero en salir del salón de clases fue Seiya quien se dirigió al salón 1B de preparatoria, todos comienza a reír antes la salida de su amigo

"**y después dice que Hotaru y el son solo amigos"** dijo Mina muy sonriente

"**ya déjalo Mina sabes que el esta profundamente enamorado de Hotaru aunque lo niegue**" dijo Taikis también riendo

"**bueno por que no vamos a almorzar chicos"** proclamo Serena

"**si esta bien"**

Todos salen del salón de clases Serena era empujada por Michiru quien como todos los demás le preguntaron como se había lastimado y ella le respondió lo mismo que había hecho con los demás, cuando llegaron al comedor buscaron a Seiya y a Hotaru cuando los encontraron los dos se veían muy contento

Mina y Lita hacen el símbolo de la victoria al ver a sus dos amigos muy felices de volver a verse, todos se sientan a almorzar y como era de almorzar, nuevamente Darien no aparecido en el comedor

"**oigan chicos la antigua doctora se retiro no es así"** pregunto Michiru

"**así es Michiru"** respondió Serena

"**y de quien es esa silla que esta ahí"** señalando el asiento vació de Darien

"**es el de el nuevo doctor que resulta ser el novio de Setsuna" **

"**el novio de Setsuna pero si ella me envió una carta diciendo que el había terminado con ella"**

"**¿Cómo?"** dijo Serena mirando a Michiru

"**si Serena Setsuna me dijo que ellos ya habían terminado no lo sabias" **

"**no… chicos ustedes sabían algo sobre esto" **mirando a sus amigos

No basto que los chicos respondieran ya que sus miradas distantes le habían respondido

"**por que no me lo habían dicho"** pregunto muy molesta

"**Serena fue Setsuna la que nos pido que no te dijéramos nada ya que estabas muy triste por lo sucedido y bueno no te lo dijimos" **respondió Amy

"**pero eso no importa Setsuna esta sufriendo por culpa de ese idiota creo que yo merecía saberlo"**

"**Serena ya cálmate si"** dijo Hotaru tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

"**no lo haré… le voy a preguntarle a ese idiota por que le rompió el corazón a mi amiga en este preciso momento"**

Serena se disponía a salir del comedor cuando madre superior le llamo la atención y la obligo a volver a su mesa como no podía tener mas sanciones volvió a su mesa un molesta, ya después de almorzar todos estaban saliendo del comedor Serena se iba a dirigir a la enfermería pero en el camino se encontró a Darien quien al verla se detuvo frente de ella

"**¿Quiero hablar contigo?"** exigió Serena

"**nosotros dos hablaremos en otro momento"** respondió Darien

"**no yo quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo quiero saber por que demonios le rompiste el corazón a Setsuna" **

"**ya te lo dije que hablaremos después ahora tengo mucho trabajo adiós" **

Darien se marcha dejando a Serena aun mas confundida, aunque no quería darse por vencida tuvo que hacerlo ya que sor Silvana la obligo a ir hacia el salón de clases, mientras tanto en la agencia de la empresa Tsukiya, la abuela de Serena estaba hablando con el padre de Serena

"**bueno Mamoru esto son los últimos papeles que quiero que firmes para termina nuestro trato"** dijo la abuela de Serena mostrándole el contrato

El hombre firmo el papel y se sentó en frente a la abuela de Serena

"**sabe que lo que esta haciendo es jugar con el destino de su nieta no es así"** dijo el padre de Darien

"**si lo se y la verdad Serenity algún día va a agradecer lo que estoy haciendo por ella es regalarle su felicidad" **

"**no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo que su hija quiere pero eso es su destino y usted es quien debe de darse cuenta de que su hija va a sufrir mucho"**

"**ella aun es una niña y no comprende que lo que estoy haciendo es por su bien"**

El padre de Darien miro a la abuela de Serena un poco conmocionado por que al pesar de que era su nieta parecía que a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, de regreso al internado "Moon Sacred" Hotaru y Michiru se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando con Serena y al igual que sus amigos sintieron una gran furia en su corazón, todos se encontraban en la habitación "Scout"

"**no puedo creer Serena que tu abuela se haya atrevido a hacer eso"** dijo Michiru muy molesta

"**ya eso no importa ya mañana voy a firmar esa estupido contrato… eso haré continuare con mis estudios en el internado y no creo que vea a ese estupido" **dijo un poco triste

"**es verdad Serena como estas en este internado no puedes salir los días de semanas, pero como hará los fines de semana"** pregunto Lita

"**no pasara nada ya que yo no le voy a decir a ese tipo que los fines de semanas salgo del internado" **

"**gatita eres un poco lista… pero no servirás tu plan crees que ese tipo va a permitir que continúes en este internado" **dijo Haruka en un tono molesto

"**pues si se atreve a sacarme de este lugar esta muerto ya que le haré la vida imposible"**

"**de eso si estoy segura"** dijo Raye en un tono burlón

Serena miro a Raye muy molesta

"**aun así Serena que pasara si ese tipo quiere consumir su matrimonio"** le dijo Mina a su amiga con un brillo en sus ojos

"**a que te refieres con consumir su matrimonio" **pregunto algo confundida

"**Serena que no sabes lo que significa eso"** pregunto Nicolas

Serena negó con la cabeza, todos se miraron con cara de "esta aun es una niña", Lita se acerco a su amiga y le dijo al oído

"**Serena se refiera a dormir juntos"**

"**¿Qué?"** grito **"es una broma verdad"** muy sonrojada

"**me temo que no amiga"** dijo Amy un poco sonrojada

"**no puedo hacer eso nunca me voy a entregar a ese tipo primero muerta antes que hacer eso"**

"**ya Serena mañana veremos que podemos hacer para evitar que te cases con un completo desconocido" **

"**y que me entrega a el que no se les olvide"** agrego

"**si eso también"** dijeron las chicas

"**y por cierto Serena a que hora se supone que es la falsa" **pregunto Hotaru

"**a las 5 de la tarde… pero por favor mañana en la tarde quiero que ustedes estén conmigo"**

"**no te preocupes primeros muertos antes de dejarte sola en ese lugar"** dijeron los chicos

Todos hacen una promesa que mañana en primera hora irían a la mansión de los Tsukino, en ese momento la hermana Silvana entra a la habitación

"**señorita Tsukino"** dijo la hermana

"**si hermana Silvana"** dijo Serena acercándose a la mujer

"**su abuelo ha venido por usted para llevarse a su casa"**

"**¿Qué?" **dijo muy sorprendida

"**Serena no te preocupes ve con tu abuelo mañana te iremos a visitar"** dijo Yaten con una sonrisa

"**esta bien" **

Amy y Lita preparan la maleta de Serena con un par de ropa, Luego Haruka lleva a Serena hasta a oficina de la madre superiora, ya ahí unos de los guardaespaldas de sus abuelos toma la maleta de Serena y su abuelo toma la silla de ruedas de Serena y le lleva hasta la limosina ya ahí adentro otros de los guardaespaldas toma a Serena entre sus brazo y la sube a la limosina

Ella mira el internado "Moon Sacred" con un poco de tristeza aunque le hubiera dicho a su abuela que no le importaba que la sacara del internado la verdad es que había mentido el internado "Moon Sacred" había sido su hogar desde hace catorce años y la verdad era que ya había tomado el internado como su propio hogar no podía pensar como seria su vida legos de ese internado

Después de unos minutos Serena llega a la mansión de sus abuelo en cuando bajo de la limosina miro a su abuela que la estaba esperando, la miro con un poco de tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo, se subió a la silla de ruedas y le paso por de largo a su abuela

"**escucha Serenity espero que mañana te comportes como una señorita y no armes un escándalo escuchaste"**

"**no te preocupes se lo que tengo que hacer" **

Serena continuo y cuando entro a la mansión unas sirvientas la llevaron a su habitación ahí miro todas sus cosas que se encontraban en su antiguo cuarto en Kyoto, se puso un poco triste al ver todas su cosas ahí

"_vaya ella se quiere deshacer de mi muy rápido_" pensó mientras se dirigía a la cama **"cuando trajeron mis cosas a este lugar"** le pregunto a la sirvienta

"**hace dos semanas atrás señorita"** respondió la sirvienta

"**ya veo… una pregunta usted ya ha visto a mi futuro esposo"**

"**si señorita anoche estuvo aquí junto con sus padres"**

"**le pareció un poco viejo" **

"**por que lo pregunta si es su novio señorita"** exclamo algo curiosa

"**es que solo quiero saber si es agradable a la vista de los demás"** un poco nerviosa

"**pues si es muy agradable y además atractivo"**

"_atractivo_" pensó mientras levantaba la ceja

"**y mas o menos a quien cree que se parezca" **

"**a su padre claro además de que tiene unos ojos muy lindo"**

"**así de que color son"**

"**azules como la noche"**

"_azules como la noche_" pensó **"mas o menos cuantos años crees que tenga"**

"**señorita hace mucha pregunta se podría pensar que no conoce a su novio"**

"_que comes que adivinas_" pensó **"es que bueno algunos me dicen que es algo viejo"**

"**jajajaja es una bromista señorita si su esposo no pasa de los 24 años"**

"**24 años entonces es joven"** murmuro

"**perdón señorita pero dijo algo"**

"**no solo estaba pensando en voz alta"**

Serena se sienta en la cama y vio la fotografía de sus padres en la cual se podía ver a su madre quien la tenia a ella en brazos cuando había nacido y a su padre a su lado, la cual estaba en la mesa de noche, la tomo y la miro por largo rato

"**sus padres se veían tan felices junto señorita"**

"**si además de que es la única foto en la que estamos los tres juntos"** dijo un poco triste

"**señorita Serenity su abuela me pidió que le entregase esto"** dijo otra sirvienta entrando a la habitación de Serena

En sus manos tenia un vestido blanco muy sencillo ya que era de tiro en la parte de atrás tenia un lazo el cual estaba hecho de seda, y venían con unas zapatillas de color blancas

"**y eso ¿Qué es?" **pregunto en un tono frió

"**es su vestido de novia señorita"** respondió la sirvienta

"_y ella piensa que me voy a poner eso primero muerta antes que hacerlo_" pensó

"**Serena espero que te guste tu vestido de bodas"** dijo su abuela entrado a la habitación de Serena **"por favor déjennos solas"** mirando a las sirvientas

"**si señora" **

Las dos sirvientas se fueron y Serena miro a su abuela con mucha frialdad

"**ni piense que voy a usar este vestido primero muerta"** hablo muy seria

"**escucha me muy bien jovencita mañana van a venir los socios y administradores de la empresa Tsukiya y Chiba así que quiero que uses ese vestido para que todos te vean como la novia que esta feliz que esta a punto de casarse comprendiste"** dijo su abuela muy seria

"**ya dije que no lo voy a usar"** rehusándose

"**Serenity creo que aun no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras verdad"** mirándola con una mirada fría **"tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga o ya sabes lo que va a pasar con tus amigos"**

"**esta bien abuela lo haré"** bajando la cabeza

"**y también tengo que decirte que tu esposo sabe que estas en el internado "Moon Sacred" y acepto que siguieras estudiando ahí mas solo hasta la tarde después de que termines la clases tendrás que irte a su casa"**

"**pero eso no se puede la madre superiora no me dejaría hacerlo"**

"**ya hable con ella y sabe lo que esta pasando y dio su autorización para que puedas salir del internado hasta que te gradúes"**

"**le dijiste a la madre superiora sobre tu contrato"** en un tono acusador

"**claro que no le dije…"** respondió muy seria **"lo que yo le dije fue que tu decidiste casarte con un hombre el cual amabas y ella acepto que te marcharas cuando terminen las clases"**

"_que esta mujer siempre se tiene que salir con su suya_" pensó Serena mientras veía a su abuela

Después de unos minutos Serena se queda sola en su habitación miro el vestido que tenia que usar el día de su boda y entristeció ya que su abuela le iba a quitar hasta lo mas sagrado que tenia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por ultima vez se había prometido que después de mañana no volvería llorar pero ahora podía llorar todo lo que quisiera. Llora casi toda la tarde y cuando ya no pudo seguir llorando, hizo un par de llamadas, cuando ya había anochecido ella se había quedo profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente ella se había levantado un poco tarde ya eran las doce de la tarde y su boda seria a las cinco de la tarde, había preferido dormir hasta que fuera de noche para así no casarse pero su abuela ordeno que no la dejasen dormir hasta mas tarde, se levanto y bajo a desayunar (ahora esta usando las muletas). Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar y almorzar sola ya que ninguno de sus abuelos se encontraban en la mansión había salido desde la mañana para la empresa y había dejado a Serena con los sirviente

"_me puedo escapar ahora que mi abuela no se encuentra en la mansión_" pensó Serena "_no, no puedo hacerlo si lo hago de seguro cumplirá con sus amenazas y no puedo permitir que haga eso aunque lo quiero impedir_"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta el mayordomo abrió la puerta en frente de el se encontraban todos los amigos de Serena inclusive Andrew, quien se había enterado de lo que había pasado a causa de Lita quien le había avisado tres días después que Setsuna termino con Darien

"**si que desean" **pregunto el mayordomo

"**hola Saske venimos a ver a Serena" **dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

"**la señorita Tsukino se encuentra en el comedor en este momento"**

"**entonces la iremos a ver"** dijo Mina mientras entraba

Todos entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al comedor cuando entraron miraron a Serena quien estaba jugando con la comida

"**vaya aun tienes ese habito de jugar con la comida Serena"** dijo Michiru en un tono burlón

"**chicos que bueno que ya llegaron"** levantándose de la mesa

"**te dijimos que iba a estar aquí a primera hora bombón"** dijo Seiya mientras le guiñaba el ojos

"**si que bueno pero y Setsuna en donde esta ella"** buscando a su amiga de cabello verdoso

"**Setsuna no va a poder venir"** respondió Taiki un poco triste

"**y ¿Por qué no?"** pregunto

"**Serena ella tomo un vuelo a Madrid esta mañana"** respondió Nicolas

"**pero ella prometió estar conmigo por que se fue"**

"**Serena ella nos llamo esta mañana y dijo que su jefe le pido que fuera a Madrid a hacer un trabajo que iba a regresar el próximo mes"** agrego Nicolas

"**ya comprendo pero me hubiera encantado de que ella se hubiese quedado para mi matrimonio" **un poco triste

"**no te preocupes nosotros estamos aquí y te vamos a apoyar en todo"** dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

"**si Haruka se que ustedes se van a quedar a mi lado"**

Después de terminar de desayunar Serena sube a su habitación con sus amigos, hay le muestra el vestido que va a usar lo primero que le pasa a los chicos por la cabeza es que es muy raro que se vaya a casar vestida de blanco, aun después de un rato no le da importancia

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y cuando ya se hizo la cinco de la tarde Serena aun se estaba peinando, las chicas estaban en su habitación mientras que los chicos estaban en el jardín buscando al prometido de Serena pero no lo había encontrado aun, en la habitación de Serena Michiru la estaba peinado mientras que las chicas la estaban maquillando

"**no comprendo por que me estoy arreglando tanto si no estoy nada feliz de casarme con un completo desconocido" **exclamo Serena

"**aunque no estés feliz de casarte Serena tiene que por lo menos mostrar un poco de felicidad sabes que si no lo haces tu abuela te va a retar"** hablo Lita

"**lo se pero es que miren parezco una tonta novia la cual estaba emocionada por casarse y no una chica a la que vendieron por una estupida empresa"** dijo en un tono frió

"**ya Serena no empieces nuevamente"** exclamo Michiru **"además dime en ese contrato no hay una hueco"**

"**de ¿Qué hablas?"** pregunto muy confundida

"**me refiero a una cláusula para poder divorciarte después de el" **

"**bueno no lo se pero en la cama hay una copia del contrato"**

Michiru dejo de peinar a Serena y fue a buscar el contrato, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer el contrato, luego de unos momentos Michiru consiguió unas cuantas cláusulas

"**escucha esto Serena aquí hay tres cláusulas para que puedas quedar en libertad"** exclamo Michiru

"**dinos Michiru ¿Qué cláusulas?"** preguntaron todas

"**bueno la primera Cláusulas es que si el presenta A y el presente B deciden ya no seguir juntos se pueden divorciar pero solo si los dos están dispuesto a hacerlo"**

"**esa cláusula no va a funcionar ayer trate de comunicarme con ese tipo y resuelta y acontece que el le dijo a su secretaria que me dijera que si tenia algo que decirle que seria después de que nos casarnos así que no creo que me deje libre así como así"**

"**bueno entonces esta otra cláusula dice que si sus padre y tus abuelos mueren tu podrás divorciarte de el"**

"**créeme eso no va a funcionar aunque odio decirlo a mi abuela le queda mucho tiempo de vida al igual que a los padres de ese tipo"**

"**entonces eso no va a servir"** suspiro Hotaru

"**bueno esta es la ultima cláusula y dice que si tu esposo muere puedes quedar libre de el"**

"**si el muere" **

Serena miro a sus amigas con una mirada muy sombría a todas le asusto un poco la mirada de su amiga

"**Serena se lo que estas pensando y será mejor que lo olvide"** dijo Raye mientras le golpeaba la cabeza a su amiga

"**Raye eso me dolió además no estaba pensando en asesinar a ese tipo"** colocando sus manos en su cabeza

"**si claro" **dijeron todas en un tono sarcástico

"**que tratan de decir con "si claro" yo no estaba pensado en acabar con su vida" **

"**sabes que eso no es verdad te conocemos muy bien y eso era lo que estabas pensando Serena" **dijo Amy muy seria

"**bueno tal vez si pensé en eso pero no era por que deseo es solo que es la única forma… mas no lo haré no voy a cometer una locura como esa"** dijo muy triste **"aun no…"** murmuro

"**te escuchamos"** dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

"**lo siento"**

Luego de unos minutos Serena ya estaba lista para la falsa como ella le decía a su matrimonio, el vestido que le había entregado la sirvienta era un poco corto ya que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia el cabello completamente suelo aun mas ya que su cabello era sumamente largo mas estaba sujetado con una cola de caballo, tenia un poco de maquillaje en su cara polvo y sombra, y un poco de brillo en sus labios

Salio de su habitación con sus amigas y fue al jardín principal, cuando entro su abuelo se acerco a ella (estaba usando las muletas)

"**te ves muy linda hija"** dijo Artemis un poco triste

"**abuelito te quiero mucho"** dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

"**bueno ahora vamos para que conozca a tu esposo" **

"**si abuelito"** exclamo "_comencemos con esta falsa_" pensó

Serena empieza a caminar hacia el alta con su abuelo, sus amigas fueron asentarse junto con sus amigos los cuales estaban en primera fila, cuando se acerco al alta miro al padre de su prometido, quien estaba frente a su prometido al cual no se le podía ver el rostro, cuando estuvo frente a Mamoru este se aparto y dio a ver a Darien

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como dos grande plato ante la sorpresa de ver a Darien, al igual que sus amigos que casi meten la pata ya que había dicho "Darien es el tipo con el que se va a casar Serena", mas lo dijeron que solo ellos escucharon, Serena comenzó a retroceder pero su abuela la detuvo antes de que ella se marchara

"**a donde crees que vas"** dijo su abuela muy seria

"**no… yo no…" **

No podía hablar tenia un dudo en la garganta como decir que el era el novio de su mejor amiga, no podía casarse con el no podía hacerlo eso a su amiga pero no podía hacer nada para reparar lo sucedido

"**a ningún lado"** dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Darien

El juez comenzó a celebrar el matrimonio todos lo presenten se encontraba en silencio escuchando al juez, todos menos los amigos de Serena en especial los chicos los cuales se notaban que estaban sumamente molesto, los cinco jóvenes se estaban aguantando las ganas de levantarse y romperle la cara a Darien por lo que estaba haciendo mientras Andrew miraba a su amigo muy confundido no comprendía por que Darien había aceptado hacer algo así

"**si hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre muy bien" **

El juez miro a todos los presente ninguno se levanto y los que querían levantase no lo hicieron, es decir, los amigos de Serena quienes tenían ganas de subir al altar y golpear a Darien mas chicas se lo impidieron

"**muy Darien Chiba acepta por esposa a la señorita Serenity Tsukino para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que las muerte lo separa"** le pregunto el juez

"**si acepto"** respondió

"**muy bien y tu Serenity Tsukino acepta como esposo a Darien Chiba para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte lo separe"** mirando a serena

"**que acaso tengo otra opción"** dijo en voz baja

"**Serenity"** riño su abuela

"**perdón señorita ¿Qué dijo?"** pregunto el juez

"**que si lo acepto"** exclamo

"**muy bien por favor firmen aquí los dos"**

Serena y Darien firmaron ella no muy segura de hacerlo pero al finar lo firmo

"**bien ahora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia"** le dijo el juez a Darien

"**no gracias la novia pasa"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**pienso lo mismo"** agrego Darien

El juez miro a los dos nuevos esposo un poco extrañado ya que Serena no se notaba tan feliz como todas las chicas que se iban a casar con el amor de su vida y Darien parecía un poco distraído, aunque no le dio mucha importancia ya había celebrado bodas muy parecidas a esa, la fiesta comenzó y todos estaban hablando sobre negocios (como era de esperarse de un matrimonio entre socios) Darien estaba hablando con tres miembros de la compañía Chiba cuando Serena se acerco a el

"**disculpen pero deseo hablar con mi esposo"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**si claro"** dijeron los tres chicos mientras se marchaban

Cuando ya estuvieron bien lejos Serena miro a Darien con mucha furia, este por su cuenta evita la mirada de su esposa ya sabia exactamente lo que le iba a decir

"**será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar"** dijo Darien mientras comenzaba a caminar

Serena lo siguió hasta la cocina en donde no había ni una sola persona el cocinero y los sirvientes estaban atendiendo a los invitados así que ellos dos podían hablar a gusto o matarse a gusto ya que eso era lo que pretendía Serena

"**ahora si dime que quieres hablar conmigo"** le pregunto Darien a Serena

Mas no recibió repuesta lo que recibió fue una bofetada por Serena, Darien cayo al suelo ya que el golpe fue muy fuerte, Darien se levanto muy molesto y miro a Serena

"**¿Por qué me golpeaste?"** grito muy molesto

"**por ser un maldito"** respondió Serena con furia en sus ojos

Serena se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse pero Darien la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el y la pego contra su pecho

"**escucha muy claro era mi esposa te juste o no te juste"** dijo muy serio

"**ya suéltame o te golpeo de nuevo"**

Darien soltó a Serena y esta la miro con mucha furia, por un largo rato los dos se vieron con mucha furia, luego de unos minutos los dos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a donde estaban sus amigos, Darien se fue con Andrew quien quería hablar con el y Serena se fue con sus amigos los cuales le querían preguntar que había pasado con Darien, Serena les dijo que le había pasado la peor cosa se había dado de cuenta de algo que ella ya sabia que Darien era un imbécil que no merecía la lagrimas de ella ni las de su amiga Setsuna

Por otra lado no había sido necesario que Andrew le preguntara a Darien por que se había casado con Serena ya que el le contó todo lo ocurrido, sobre la empresa Chiba la cual estaba apunto de quedar en la bancarrota por culpa de Némesis, Andrew comprendió de inmediato que su amigo solo se había casado con Serena para salvar la empresa de sus padres y no por se una mala persona mas sabia muy claro que su matrimonio con su amiga no seria nada fácil

"**ya veo con que eso fue lo que paso"** exclamo Andrew

"**así es de no a ver sido por Némesis te aseguro que no me caso con ella pero no me quedo de otra"**

"**bueno ya te comprendo pero dime le vas a dar su liberta a Serena después de hoy"** pregunto

"**lo siento pero eso no lo puedo hacer"**

"**pero ¿Por qué no Darien?"**

"**porque mira a todos los socios de la compañía que están aquí ellos fueron testigo que me case imagínate que mañana se entere que me divorcie de ella van a pensar que era solo un simple juego y la verdad no voy a quedar en ridículo a pesar de que ella me odie no voy a divorciarme de ella"**

"**hay amigo temo decírtelo pero a Serena no es buena tenerla como enemiga ya que es pero que el mismo demonio te lo digo por experiencia"** advirtió Andrew

"**si Drew eso lo se aunque creo que por lo menos podemos ser amigos" **

"**hay amigo no la conoces ella no aceptara ser tu amiga después de lo que paso el día de hoy"**

"**eso no importa además ella tendrá que aceptar por lo menos mi amistad"**

Darien y Andrew continuaron hablando mientras que Serena se culpaba a su misma por haberse casado con Darien todo la tarde y ya caía la noche estuvo sacándole todos los defectos que le encontraba a Darien, cuando eran las dos de la madrugada, todos los invitado se habían marchado Serena se estaba despidiendo de su amigos mientras que sus abuelos estaba hablando con Darien y sus padres

"**Serena no vemos luego" **dijo Michiru abrazando a su amiga

"**no veremos mañana chicos" **

"**segura que mañana iras al internado"** pregunto Nicolas

"**Claro que si no se preocupen mañana volveré ahora no me voy ya que tengo que hablar con mis abuelos pero mañana a primera ahora me verán en el internado eso se lo aseguro"** con una sonrisa

"**muy bien amiga entonces nosotros no vamos"** dijo Raye con una sonrisa

Luego que sus amigos se marchan Serena se acerca a donde estaban sus abuelos

"**bueno ahora que termino esta falsa me voy a dormir mañana tengo que regresar al internado así que adiós" **

Serena se disponía a irse a su habitación a descansa pero su abuela la detuvo

"**ahora estas casada y tienes que irte con tu esposo jovencita"** dijo su abuela

"**pero no quiero irme con el"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**Serena"** dijo su abuela con una mirada fría

"**bien me iré eso seria mucho mejor que quedarme en este infierno"** dijo muy seria **"mañana vendré por mis cosas" **

Serena se marcha junto con Darien y sus padres, cuando la limosina salio de la mansión miro su casa por ultima vez y se prometió a si misma que volvería por sus cosas a la mañana siguiente y que no iba a regresar mas ya había perdido a su única familia ahora estaba completamente sola en el mundo lo único que le quedaba eran sus amigos

La limosina viajo por la ciudad por media hora cuando llego a un área de apartamento Darien se bajo al igual que Serena, la limosina se fue y Serena miro con mucha tristeza aquel camino, ambos subieron hasta el apartamento de Darien, dentro Serena miro aquel lugar el cual no era como un cárcel era demasiado pequeño para dos personas, Darien se fue a su recamara Serena lo siguió un poco asustada al entrar miro la cama de Darien lo que no le agrado mucho ya que la cama era grande mas no para dos personas, Darien busco una de sus camisa y se la lanzo a Serena esta la atrapo

"**me voy a dormir"** dijo Darien entrando a la cama

"_y este tipo en donde piensa que yo voy a dormir_" pensó Serena mientras veía a Darien

"**que haces ahí parada entra a la cama"** dijo Darien mientras había un espacio

"**no gracias prefiero dormir en la sala"** dijo muy seria

"**la sala es demasiado incomodo…"**

"**créeme seria mas incomodo dormir contigo"** interrumpió

"**escucha no se como vas a ser pero solo te quedan dos opciones o dormir conmigo o dormir en la sala"**

"**si me das e escoger creo que elegiría la sala" **

Serena salio de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Darien la veía desde sus habitación, Serena se quito el vestido y se coloco la camisa, medio se recostó en el sofá y sintió como los resorte de le clavaban en la espalda, Darien salio y miro a Serena quien estaba muy incomoda

"**lo ves te dije que el sofá era incomodo"** dijo Darien en un tono burlón

"**ya te dije que no me importa no voy a dormir en la misma cama que tu"** muy seria

"_pero que terca es_" pensó Darien **"bien ya se que haremos tu duerme en mi cama y yo duermo en la sala"**

"**esta bien no tengo problemas con eso" **dijo con una sonrisa

Serena se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de Darien, se acuesta en la cama y Darien se acuesta en el sofá, sintió como los resortes se le clavaban en su espalda y pensó que "esto me pasa solo a mi" luego de unos minutos mas los dos se quedan completamente dormidos

Continuara………………………

Autor original: Alinita28


	6. La discusion

Cáp

1000 contra el plagio

**Cáp. 5: La discusión**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se había levantado a las doce de la mañana, miro el lugar algo extrañada, no estaba en el internado ya que esa habitación era muy pequeña mas tampoco estaba en la mansión de sus abuelo, se levanto y se miro al espejo tenia puesto una camisa de hombre, se esta comenzado a preocupar, salio de la habitación y miro a su alrededor, en eso recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, busco a Darien pero no lo encontró, entro a la cocina y vio una nota en el refrigerador

"**"Me encuentro en la empresa de mis padres no volverá hasta la noche te deje algo de dinero para que vayas por tus cosas" con que se fue no es así"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios **"muy bien ahora conocerá que con Serena Tsukino nadie se mete y menos la compra"** con los ojos en forma de estrellas

Serena salio de la cocina y busco su celular luego de hablar con sus amigos y quedar en encontrarse en Crouw para ir a su casa a recoger sus cosas, Serena salio de la casa de Darien con el mismo vestido de novia con el que se había casado y se encontró con sus amigos en Crouw

"**hola chicos"** dijo al entrar a la fuente de soda

"**Serena por que aun sigues vestida de novia" **pregunto Hotaru

"**bueno es que ayer no dormir en la mansión de mis abuelos"** dijo algo triste

"**entonces donde dormiste"** preguntaron los chicos

El rostro de Serena se ruborizo un poco lo que notaron los chicos y pensaron lo peor

"**que acaso dormirte en el apartamento de Darien"** pregunto Haruka muy molesto

"**pues si"**

"**¿Qué?"** dijeron las chicas

"**Serena acaso tu y el…"** le pregunto Mina a su amiga mientras la veía a los ojos en forma de estrellitas

"**Mina pero que diablos estas pensando"** grito Serena muy roja

"**bueno ahora que están casado creo que era imposible evitar que tu y el pasaran la noche juntos"** dijo la diosa del amor y la belleza

"**¿Qué?"** grito Serena imaginándose lo que estaba pensando la chica **"Mina sácate esas ideas de la cabeza el durmió en el sofá y yo en su cama… no dormimos juntos"** respondió con la cara completamente roja

"**si claro amiga te comprendo estabas molesta y lo hiciste admítelo"** colocando sus manos en los hombro de su amiga

"**ya te dije que no paso nada entre el y yo… además si se hubiera atrevido a ponerme una mano encima lo hubiera matado"** con una mirada amenazante

"**ya Mina déjala que si dice que no hizo nada estoy seguro que no hizo nada"** hablo Yaten muy serio

"**es cierto Serena no serias capas de hacer eso"** agrego Seiya

"**chicos gracias por créeme" **dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos

"**bueno ya no importa Serena para que nos pediste que nos reuniéramos aquí"** pregunto Amy

"**es cierto es que quiero buscar mis cosas que están en la mansión de mis abuelo y llevarlas al apartamento de ese tipo" **

"**bueno entonces manos a la obra"** exclamo Andrew

"**Andrew que acaso no vas a trabajar el día de hoy" **pregunto Lita

"**la verdad es que si, pero puedo ayudarlos a mudar las cosas de Serena al apartamento de Darien además díganme algunos de ustedes saben con exactitud en donde vive Darien"**

"**ahora que lo dice no"** dijeron todos

"**es cierto a mi me costo llegar hasta este lugar es mejor que Andrew nos guié"**

Luego de cerrar Crouw los chicos se dirigen a la mansión de los Tsukino, cuando llegan mira un camión de mudanza el cual había contratado Serena en la mañana, luego de que todos los muebles de la habitación de Serena ya se encontraban en el camión de mudanza, ella miro por ultima su habitación sin tantas cosas en ella se sentía como muerta, aquella habitación mas nunca la volvería a ver ya que no regresaría mas a ese lugar

Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta luego de despedirse de los sirvientes y los guardaespaldas se marcho junto con sus amigos, al llegar a la apartamento de Darien los chicos junto con lo de la mudanza subieron las cosas de la rubia a su nuevo apartamento una cuantas la tuvieron que dejar en el pasillo ya que eran demasiadas las cosas que Serena tenia en su antigua habitación

"**y bien Serena como haremos para arreglar todas tus cosas en un lugar tan pequeño como este"** le pregunto Lita a su amiga la cual estaba hablando con Taikis quien estaba haciendo unos dibujos en una libreta

"**bueno ya tengo todo eso arreglado verdad Taikis"** respondió la chica

"**si"**

Taikis les mostró a sus amigos un diseño de apartamento de Darien, como era de esperarse el apartamento de Darien era del mismo tamaño que la alcoba de Serena así que tendría que ver como acomodar las cosas

"**ahora debemos ver como arreglamos mis cosas" **

"**Serena y si botamos las cosas que no sirven" **dijo Haruka con una sonrisa maliciosa

"**eso seria una gran idea" **dijo ella con la misma sonrisa que su amigo

"**alto no pueden botar las cosas de Darien solo por que ustedes quieren" **dijo Andrew muy serio

"**el tiene razón chicos aunque…"** dijo Michiru mientras volteaba a ver a Andrew **"oye Andrew en este apartamento tienen otra habitación" **

"**si ahí una la cual el usa como estudio" **respondió

"**muy bien entonces hay que hacer una remodelación en este lugar" **

"**una remodelación"** dijo Serena mientras comenzaba a brillar

"**así es Serena haremos una remodelación por completo"** exclamo Raye

"**entonces empecemos" **gritaron todos mientras alzaban sus manos

Los chicos comenzaron la remodelación del apartamento, primero sacaron todos los muebles de la sala y lo colocaron en el pasillo, luego los del estudio y también los colocaron en el pasillo, Taikis y Amy se estaban encargado del diseño del nuevo del departamento, mientras que los chicos cargaban las cosas mas pesadas, las chicas por su lado están limpiado o bueno casi todas Serena estaba solo observando

Primero que todo arreglaron el estudio que ahora seria la nueva habitación de Serena, después de pintarla del color favorito de Serena blanco y rosado, colocaron la cama de Serena, las dos mesas de noche, su escritorio, su armario, sus repisas, su reproductor, su televiso y su teléfono y por raro que suene todo entro y aun así quedo algo de espacio, luego se encargaron de la sala, Serena no iba a botar sus muebles así que hizo algo sumamente grave, boto los muebles de Darien los cuales el había dicho la noche siguiente que eran muy incomodo y metió lo suyo

Pese a que Andrew le había dicho que no se metiera con las cosas de Darien ella no hizo mucho caso que digamos (una cabeza dura como le decía Raye), las única cosas que dejo en la sala fueron algunas mesita que le parecieron que combinaban con sus muebles y así que las dejo en la sala, luego se fueron al lugar prohibido la habitación de Darien, si hubiera sido por Serena hubiera lanzado las cosas del estudio en la habitación de Darien pero tuvo que reglar la habitación de Darien como había arreglado la suya para que todo pudiera entrar.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido mientras que los chicos continuaban con su remodelación en el apartamento de Darien, mientras tanto en la empresa de los Chiba Darien se encontraba trabajando junto con su padre, como a las cinco de la tarde alguien toco a la puerta

"**¿Quién será?" **le pregunta Darien a su padre

"**no lo se" **respondió el **"pase"**

En ese momento entro un chico de cabello castaño y ojos castaño claro de aproximadamente la misma edad de Darien

"**Sammy hola como estas" **dijo Darien al ver a su primo

"**eres un imbécil Darien"** grito el chico sumamente molesto

"**oye pero por que me dices imbécil" **

"**como que por que me entere por tía Dariana que te casaste y que no me invitaste ni a mi ni a nuestra familia como pudiste Darien" **pregunto el chico

"**bueno es que fue tan repentino que creo que no pudimos avisarle" **respondió Mamoru

"**aun así creo que tenia derecho a enterarnos"** dijo la voz de otro chico

En eso entra un chico de cabello castaño oscuro de aproximadamente un años mayor que Darien y de lente al lugar

"**hermano/Kevin"** dijo Darien al ver a su hermano

"**ahora soy tu hermano que paso ayer por que diablos no me dijiste que te casabas"** pregunto el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"**bueno es que las cosas pasaron tan rápido que bueno"**

"**queremos conocerla"** dijeron los dos chicos

"**¿Qué?"** dijo algo sorprendido

"**que queremos conocer a la chica que te robo el corazón que tal el próximo fin de semana así toda la familia la conoce"** dijo Kevin con una sonrisa

"**espera no creo que sea buena idea además ella…"**

"**nada de peros ya hablamos con todas la familia y todos la quieren conocer" **dijo Sammy muy serio

Darien y su padre no pudieron negarse a la petición ya que sabían mejor que nadie que cuando a esos dos se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se la puede sacar de ella, así que tuvieron que aceptar la petición de los dos chicos

"**bien ustedes ganas pero se los advierto ella tiene un carácter un poco frió"** dijo Darien recordando la mirada de Serena

"**no creo que exista una chica así además si fue capas de casarse contigo debe de ser un ángel"** dijo Kevin con una sonrisa

"_un ángel si claro mejor dicho un diablo"_ pensó Darien dando un largo suspiro **"bueno si es una ángel aunque no se si quiera viajar hasta Sapporo ya que esta lesionada"**

"**lesionada y eso a que se debe"** pregunto Kevin

"**es que se lesiono patinando y bueno tiene que usar muletas y no creo que le juste viajar hasta un lugar tan lejos como ese"**

"**no importa créeme que cuando llegue de seguro le va a agradar la casa de nuestra abuela nadie se resiste a una mansión en el campo"**

"**yo solo se los estoy advirtiendo" **

"**oye Darien y ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu esposa?"** pregunto Sammy

"**su nombre es Serena" **

"_Serena_" pensaron los dos chicos

"_no creo que sea la misma debe de haber muchas chicas que tienen el mismo nombre_" pensó Sammy

"_aunque si fuera ella no creo que se hubiera casado con el, ya que ella tiene un humor de mil demonio_" pensó Kevin

De regreso a apartamento de Darien los chicos ya habían terminado con las remodelaciones, todo había quedado sumamente limpio, todos se encontraban en la nueva sala tomando la merienda

"**vaya nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto quedaría tan bien" **dijo Amy mientras tomaba un sorbo su bebida

"**es cierto… chicas ustedes tienen un don natural para las remodelaciones aun no puedo creer que todas las cosas de Serena entraran en este pequeño apartamento" **exclamo Nicolas

"**es cierto yo tampoco creía que todas mis cosas entrarían aunque este lugar es muy pequeño para alguien como yo… ya que estoy acostumbrada a los lugares espaciosos y no para los lugares tan reducidos"** dijo muy seria

"**pero Serena este lugar es perfecto para que una pareja comience su vida de casados"** hablo Mina en un tono romántico

Lo que no le agrado mucho a Serena ya que Mina había dicho para que una pareja comience su vida de casados y ella no consideraba el casarse con Darien como una vida si no como si estuviera en la cárcel

"**Mina sabes muy claro que estoy casada con Darien por que el me compro verdad… así que jamás seremos una pareja solo somos dos extraños que vivimos por desgracia en el mismo techo pero en cuanto puede me voy a divorciar de este tipo"** dijo muy molesta

"**pero Serena por que no le das una oportunidad a Darien y veras que el es una gran persona"** pregunto Andrew

Serena volteo a ver a su amigo con una mira fría y llena de odio lo que hizo que Andrew se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho

"**aunque si no quieres darle una oportunidad lo comprendo" **dijo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

Serena se levanto y camino hasta el balcón un poco triste por lo que estaba pasando no sabia como le iba a decir a Setsuna que se había casado con Darien de seguro la iba a odiar por meterse en su relación, sus amigos la vieron un poco triste sabían muy bien lo que estaba pensado su amiga y también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta

"**Serena cuando regrese Setsuna sabes que le tendrás que decir lo que pasa no es así"** dijo Taikis en un tono serio

"**lo se Taikis pero no se como enfrentarla me da mucho miedo que me odie"** respondió

"**escucha si le explicas bien lo que paso no creo que te odie" **exclamo Nicolas

"**tu crees Nicolas"** volteando a ver a su amigo

"**si Setsuna no es el tipo de chica que deje que un asunto como ese se interponga en una amistad como la suya, así que no te preocupes"**

"**Nicolas tiene razón Setsuna y tu han sido amigas desde hace muchos años crees que ahora vaya a perder una amistad como la suya por un chico yo no lo creo"** dijo Yaten con una sonrisa

"**si tienes razón arigato Yaten chicos" **

Después de dos horas mas los chicos se marcha y Serena se había quedado completamente sola en su casa, como tenia mucha tarea que hacer, comenzó a hacer aunque no le gusta mucho hacer sus tareas era mejor que no hacer nada así que entro a su nueva habitación y empezó a ser su tareas

Cayó la noche y poco a poco el estomago de Serena le estaba diciendo ya se estaba acercando la hora de comer, dejo de hacer su tareas y se dirigió a la cocina, entro busco algo para comer, busco en el refrigerado, en la alacena pero no encontró nada

"**pero que clase de lugar es este la comida no esta lista" **dijo Serena muy seria **"demonios no me queda de otra que cocinar" **

Miro la cocina y los cuchillos la piel se le puso de gallina jamás en su vida había cocinado y ahora lo tenia que hacer

"**mejor pido algo de comer"** dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Salio de la cocina y busco el directoria telefónico encontró una pizzería muy cerca del apartamento de Darien, pido una pizza grande con todo, un refresco grande y cuatro helados de chocolate, los de la pizzería le dijeron que le entregarían su pedido en quince minutos, "Quince minutos pasaran rápido" pensó

Y como había pensado los quince minutos pasaron rápido, cuando llego su pedido pago en efectivo, luego que el repartidor se fue ella entro y empezó a comer. Cuando llego Darien al apartamento se notaba muy cansado, estaba en elevador pensado en lo que le iba a decir a Serena sobre que el fin de semana tendría que ir a conocer a su familia

"_de seguro no va a querer ir_" pensó "_aunque no le queda de otra ahora es mi esposa y tiene que ir conmigo a todos las reuniones que nos inviten… bueno creo que no me queda de otra mas que pedirle que vaya_"

Salio del elevador y se dirigió hacia su departamento, abrió la puerta y miro su apartamento, el cual aunque estaba muy bien arreglado sus muebles ya no estaban además que en la mesita que había cerca de los muebles había una reguero de pizza y helado, su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate al ver como había cambiado su apartamento, iba a gritar pero en ese momento Serena salio de su nueva habitación con un pedazo de pizza en sus manos

"**vaya ya llegaste"** dijo Serena mientras veía a Darien "**te deje algo de pizza por si tienes hambre"**

"**que le hiciste a mi apartamento" **grito hecho una furia

"**no veo por que estas tan molesto"** dijo Serena ignorándolo ¬¬

"**¿Por qué? en ¿Dónde están mis muebles?"** pregunto señalando los muebles de Serena

"**a eso muebles"** dijo un poco pensativa **"los bote"**

"**los bótate con que derecho"**

Darien se acerco a Serena por los brazo con mucha fuerza

"**ya suéltame estupido"** tratando de soltarse

"**por que diablos botaste mis muebles"** ignorando las palabras de Serena

"**¿Qué me suelte?"** grito

Serena levanto sus manos con mucha fuerza y le dio un puñetazo a Darien en el estomago, Darien cayo al suelo sumamente dolido, mientras que Serena sentaba en el sofá ya que su tobillo empezó a dolerle nuevamente, Darien se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba su esposa

"**eres una…" **

"**será mejor que no me vuelvas a tocar por que no se de que sea capas de hacer"** dijo con una mirada fría

"**no… me… digas… niñita"** dijo entre cortado ya que aun estaba dolido

"**y si quieres que te diga por que bote tus muebles es por que no iba a botar los míos… además ayer dijiste que tus muebles son muy incómodos así que por eso lo hice"**

"**no tenias ningún derecho a botar las cosas que no te pertenecen"** dijo aun molesto **"y dime ¿Por qué diablos tienes esos resto de pizzas en la mesa?"**

"**es que estaba cenando"**

"**cenando y por que demonios no cocinaste"**

"**para tu información esta mercancía que tienes aquí no cocina"** señalándose

"**como que mercancía"** pregunto algo confundido

"**pues eso es lo que soy para ti o no solo una simple mercancía a la cual mis abuelos te vendieron simplemente por que una tercio de una estupida empresa"**

"**espera yo no he dicho que tu seas una mercancía" **exclamo el chico

Serena no le hizo mucho caso a lo que había dicho Darien ya que lo considera el peor de los hombres se levanto del sofá y miro a Darien con mucha furia lo que no le agrado mucho a Darien quien miro la mirada fría de Serena y se puso un poco nervioso jamás había visto una mirada tan fría como esa

"**ya quita esa mira que no me agrada y para tu información no te considero una mercancía" **evitando mirar el rostro de Serena

"**vaya no me consideras una mercancía a ver… tu te atreviste a comprarme a mi como si fuese una simple mercancía… pero sabes que eso a mi no me importa de hecho desde hace años atrás ya sabia que esto me pasaría pero lo que en verdad me molesta es que hayas enamorado a Setsuna y que después la hayas botado como si fuera una basura solamente por que querías ser el dueño de la empresa Tsukiya pues escúchame te casaste con la persona menos indicada ya que yo no voy a ser parte de este juego entendiste"**

"**escúchame yo tuve mis razones para casarme contigo pero no te veo como si fuera una mercancía así que…"**

"**así que qué ahora me vas a decir que no es cierto que me usaste para quedarte con un tercio de la empresa Tsukiya y que terminaste con Setsuna sin decirles que había comprando a su mejor amiga**" reclamo

"**escucha termine con ella… por que… por que ya no la amaba por eso termine con ella"** mintió

"**si claro y quieres que yo te crea… escúchame muy claro no se que estés tratando de hacer con las empresa Tsukiya y la verdad es que no me importa pero te algo si te dijo si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima te vas a arrepentir"**

Serena estaba hablando muy enserio en su mirada se notaba que era capas de hacer lo que fuera si Darien le colocaba una mano encima, así que él ya estaba comenzado a comprender las palabras que le había dicho Andrew el día de su matrimonio _**"a Serena no es buena tenerla como enemiga ya que es peor que el mismo demonio"**_ha ahora comprendía a la perfección esa palabras no era que Serena era un demonio sino que su carácter era muy parecido al mismo diablo, ella si disponía a irse cuando Darien la llamo

"**espera no hemos terminado aun" **dijo Darien muy serio

"**creo ya nos dijimos todo lo que tenia que decirnos además mañana tengo clases y no puedo llegar tarde adiós" **

"**el fin de semana tienes que venir conmigo a Sapporo"** agrego rápidamente

Serena se detuvo y miro a Darien algo extraña ya que no comprendía por que Darien quería que fuera con el a Sapporo, no desea preguntarle para que demonios tendría que ir con él a Sapporo pero su curiosidad era mas grande que su furia

"**y por que tengo que ir contigo a Sapporo"** pregunto muy intrigada

"**es para que conozca a mi familia"** respondió un poco sonrojado

"**¿Qué?"** dijo muy sorprendida **"no quiero ir"** muy molesta

"**escucha mis familia se entero de nuestro matrimonio y me exigieron que querían conocer a mi esposa a si que lo quieras o no tendrás que venir"**

Serena se iba a negar pero no puedo ya que Darien se marcho a su habitación ella se quedo con la ganas de sacarle la cabeza a Darien así que sencillamente tuvo que aceptar, luego de unos momento mas Darien salio de su recamara y se dirigió a su antiguo estudio, entro muy serio quería arreglar sus problemas con Serena mas cuando entro y vio a esposa quien estaba en ropa interior, el rostro de Darien se puso tan rojo como un tomate al igual que el de Serena

"**lo siento no sabia que te estabas cambiando de ropa" **dijo Darien algo sonrojado

"**SAL DE MI CUARTO"** grito Serena muy roja mientras que le lanzaba almohadas, zapatos y otras cosas a Darien

Darien salio del cuarto casi a la fuerza ya que Serena estaba completamente furiosa, después de unos instantes Serena se dirigió a la sala en donde Darien se encontraba un poco golpeado por las cosas que le había lanzado Serena, el miro a su esposa la cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos

"**Por que demonios entraste a mi habitación si tocar" **pregunto ella como un demonio

"**te iba a preguntar algo"** respondió

"**pues debiste tocar"** riño

"**y de cuando acá debo de tocar para entrar a mi estudio"** pregunto muy serio

"**es mi habitación y no tenias derecho a entrar eres un pervertido"**

"**no, no" **dijo Darien negando con el dedo **"soy tu esposo además no veo que tiene de malo que te vea estamos casado o no" **

A esto Serena ya no soporto mas y le dio una bofetada a Darien, él se molesto y se disponía a hacer algo pero Serena no le lo permitió, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo hasta la puerta con mucha fuerza, pese a que sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo el cual aun no se había recuperado, Darien se quedo sorprendido ante la fuerza de Serena cuando volteo a verla ella tenia una mira completamente llena de furia

Se acerco a Darien en forma amenazante, el se levanto rápidamente y miro a Serena un poco preocupado por lo que podía hacerle Serena

"**lo siento se que no debí de decir eso te pido perdón"** dijo algo preocupado

"**escúchame muy bien la próxima vez que entres a mi habitación sin tocar te juro que me la vas a pagar"** dijo con una sonrisa completamente encantadora en su rostro

Lo que hizo que Darien se asustara por completo, Serena al ver que le causo un gran susto a Darien este sonrió y se marcho a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, Darien se levanto a duras penas, no comprendía que eras lo que había pasado como era posible que Serena tan débil se veía lo haya lanzado hasta la puerta era casi imposible, se sentó en el sofá y tomo el teléfono, marco el numero de teléfono de la única persona que le podía explicar como era posible que su esposa tuviera tanta fuerza

"**alo"** dijo la voz de un chico por la otra línea

"**Andrew es Darien"**

"**si que ocurre Darien"** pregunto

"**o nada solo que mi esposa me acaba se aplicar una llave de lucha y me golpeo contra la pared"** respondió en un tono sarcástico

"**o dios entonces las clases de defensa personar de Haruka si la esta usando"**

"**como que clases de defensa personar"**

"**que no te lo dije Serena es peor que un demonio ya que estudio artes marciales con Haruka y Lita"**

A estos Darien quedo con el orgullo lastimado ya que se había dejado vencer con su esposa y solo por que ella sabia artes marciales, se reprocho a su mismo una y otra vez mientras que Andrew le explicar por que Serena había querido que le enseñaran artes marciales no deseaba que cualquiera se propasara con ella y por eso le pido a las dos personas mas fuertes de sus amigos que le enseñaran a defenderse

Darien comenzó a temer por su vida, ya que si Serena sabia artes marciales no podía confiarse mucho tendría que mantenerse alegado de ella para que no le diera un golpiza o por lo menos no lo mandara al hospital

Continuara…………………….

Hola a todos aquí Alina la creadora de Destino me alegra mucho que les guste mi fics este fics ya esta completo ya que lo escribí el año pasado y lo publique en PGSMP una de las mejores paginas de todas y lo estoy publicando en Magic Anime, aquí y en otra pagina más… me agrada leer sus comentarios y espero que les siga gustando ya que lo escribí con todo mi corazón cualquier duda que tenga no duden en hacérmela llegar... por cierto si tardo en responder es por las clases pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible adios

Autor Original: Alinita28


	7. Conociendonos un poco

Cáp

**Cáp. 6: Conociendo un poco**

En la mañana del lunes Serena se había levantado muy temprano para irse al internado (aunque era la primera vez que se levantaba tan temprano) busco su uniforme, sus libros y luego se marcho al internado, sin que Darien se diera cuanta ya que lo menos que deseaba el día de hoy era verle la cara a Darien. Cuando llego al internado todos se encontraban desayunado, así que aprovecho y desayuno en el comedor, a mas de uno de llamo la atención el hecho de que Serena se hubiera aparecido en el comedor tan temprano ya que normalmente siempre lo hacia faltando cinco minutos antes de la primera clase

Todos sus amigos sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que le había dicho Darien sobre su nuevo departamento aunque Serena no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio durante el desayuno cuando entraron a su primera clase la cual era literatura, los chicos se toparon con dos personas, la primera era esmeralda la rival de Serena, y otra chica que era de cabello rijoso y ojos verde, las dos chicas al ver al los amigos de Serena y a la misma Serena la miraron con mucha frialdad, todos los alumnos entraron y comenzaron a estudiar

"**oye Serena y como harás para que nadie sepas que estas casada"** le pregunto Lita en voz baja a su amiga

"**bueno la madre superiora sabe que tengo que salir después que termine las clases así que simplemente diré que mis abuelos se mudaron a Tokio y que de ahora en adelante viviré con ellos"** respondió la rubia en el mismo tono de voz que Lita

"**y crees que nadie sospeche"** pregunto Seiya

"**claro que no además las únicas personas que pueden sospechar son los del grupo Black y no creo que lo logren descubrir"**

"**sabes que ellas pueden usar sus contactos para descubrirlo que no se te olvide que Diamante y Jedite ya no están en este lugar y pueden averiguar que estas casada"** agrego Mina

"**inclusive si descubren algo yo lo afirmaría además a mi no me importa lo que digan esas dos"**

"**hagan silencio" **dijo el profesor mientras golpeaba la regla

Los chicos dejaron de hablar y continuara con sus clases, aunque Esmeralda y su amiga se habían dado de cuenta que ellos estaban ocultando algo

"**algo están ocultando Beryl tenemos que descubrir ¿Qué es?"** le dijo Esmeralda a su amiga

"**estaba bien no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo"** respondió la chica con una sonrisa

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre ya a la hora de almorzar todos se estaban dirigiendo al comedor, todos menos Serena y Lita quienes se encontraban en el baño, Esmeralda y Beryl la siguieron querían saber que estaban ocultando

"**Oye Serena como sigue tu tobillo"** pregunto Lita mientras se colocaba algo de brillo en sus labios

"**estoy mucho mejor ya no me duele tanto pero como ya sabes la hermana Margaret y el estupido de Darien prefieren que no patines hasta dentro de dos meses mas"** respondió algo triste

"**bueno Serena entonces tendrás que hacerles caso ya sabes que si no te recuperas pronto tendré que dejarle el titulo de capitana a Esmeralda" **exclamo la chica

"**no te preocupes me voy a recuperar muy pronto y volveré a ser la capitana eso te lo prometo"**

Las dos chicas salen de baño y se dirigen al comedor mientras que Esmeralda y Beryl quienes habían escuchado la conversación comienzan a planear algo para que Serena no se recupere y Esmeralda pueda ser la capitana

"**y que tal si hacemos que se lastime nuevamente el tobillo"** propuso Beryl

"**si es una gran idea así no podrá volver a patinar y esa tonta de Lita tendrá que entregarme el titulo de capitana"** respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**y como haremos que se vuelva a lastimar el tobillo" **

"**que tal si hacemos que se caiga por las escaleras"** exclamo

"**eres malvada lo sabias"** dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios

"**lo se… ahora vamos antes de que nos venga a buscar"**

Las dos chicas se dirigen al comedor cuando entrar se dirigen a su mesa en la cual solo hay dos sillas ya que ellas son las única que quedan del grupo Black en el internado (eran seis personas antes pero los dos chicos se graduaron hace cuatro años atrás junto con Setsuna y Andrew así que ahora solo quedan ellas dos). Cuando entraron viraron a Serena quien se estaba riendo por unos de los chiste de Seiya la dos pensaron en ese momento "_ríe que muy pronto esa sonrisa desaparecerá_"

Después de almorzar todos vuelve a sus salones de clases, la próxima clase del último año seria de música y su salón se encontraban en el segundo piso, en cual se encontraban la secundaria, todos estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Beryl y Esmeralda vieron la oportunidad de que Serena se lastimara el pie y nunca volviera a patinar, Serena estaba bajando las escaleras, sus amigos hace rato que se encontraban en el salón de música pero ella tuvo que regresar a buscar su libro de música.

Cuando estaba bajando Beryl y Esmeralda comenzaron a correr por las escaleras y se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde estaba Serena, solo con un roce del codo de Esmeralda hizo que Serena perdiera el equilibrio y estaba iba a caer por las escaleras de no ser por Darien quien evito que ella cayera, ya que estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio que Serena perdió el equilibrio y corrió a atraparla

"**te encuentras bien Serena" **le pregunto Darien a Serena quien se encontraba en sus brazos

"**si pero ya suéltame"** dijo mientras se separaba de Darien **"ustedes lo hicieron a propósito"** mirando a Esmeralda y a Beryl

"**no se de que nos estaba hablando, nosotras solo estábamos corriendo a nuestro salón de clases tu fuiste la que perdió el equilibrio"** dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**es cierto ahora si no te importa nos vamos a nuestro salón" **dijo Beryl

Las dos chicas se fueron riéndose de lo que había hecho, lo que molesto a Serena ella sabia muy claro que esas dos lo hicieron a propósito pero no podía probarlo

"**esas dos me las van a pagar"** riño Serena

"**ya cálmate y vete a tu clases o vas a llegar tarde"** dijo Darien tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa

"**ya lo se y no me des ordenes" **

Serena se marcho a su salón de clases y como era de esperarse llego tarde así que tuvo que quedarse en el pasillo de pie con un tres libros en la cabeza hasta que termino la clase, cuando todos estaban saliendo Esmeralda y Beryl vieron a Serena y empezaron a reírse, lo que molesto a Serena

"**me las van a pagar se los aseguro"** amenazo

"**huí que miedo nos das Serena" **dijeron las dos mientras se marchaban

"**no las soporto me las van a pagar" **

"**ya Serena no les haga caso a esas dos" **dijo Michiru tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

"**me las van a pagar por su culpa fue que llegue tarde a la clase de música" **

"**Serena ya sabes que esas dos son unas víboras así que ya no les hagas caso"** exclamo Lita

"**si lo se" **

Todos se marchan a su próxima clase y como era des esperarse Esmeralda y Beryl estuvieron casi todo el día planeado una manera de que Serena no se recuperar de su lesión, cuando termino la ultima clases todos se estaban dirigieron a sus clubes. Serena y sus amigos estaban en el jardín principal

"**bueno ya terminaron las clases Serena te vas a ir a tu casa o continuaras aquí hasta la noche"** le pregunto Seiya a su amiga

"**me gustaría quedarme hasta que ese tipo se muera pero de seguro no va a aceptar que me quede así que me voy al apartamento"** dando un largo suspiro

"**bueno entonces nos veremos mañana Serena"** dijo Hotaru mirando a sus amiga

"**okey entonces nos veremos mañana en clases" **

Serena se marcha un poco triste por tener que ir de nueva a aquel departamento, sus amigos miran como ella se marcha algo triste, los chicos un poco molesto por lo que le estaba pasando conocían muy bien a su amiga además de sus gran sueño el cual se le había sido robado por su abuela, aunque no todas pensaban que Serena había perdido su gran sueño ya que la diosa del amor y la belleza tenia otras cosas en mente con respecto a su amiga

Serena estaba saliendo de la dirección en la cual aviso que ya se iba a marchar cuando se topo con sus más grandes enemigas Esmeralda y Beryl quienes vieron había seguido a Serena hasta la dirección

"**que paso Serena que acaso la madre superiora te volvió a retar"** pregunto Esmeralda colocándose frente a Serena

"**de seguro eso es ya que nunca puede hacer nada bien ya que es una tonta"** dijo Beryl con una sonrisa

Más Serena no dijo nada continuo su camino ignorando a las dos chicas, las cuales se molestaron mucho y la siguieron hasta la salida del internado, en donde vieron que tomo un taxi y se marcho, las dos pensaron que se había escapado así que fueron a decirle a la madre superiora

"**madre superiora"** dijeron las dos entrando a la dirección

"**pero que modales son esos por que no tocaron antes de entrar"** dijo la madre superiora muy molesta

"**lo sentimos pero es que una de nuestras compañeras de clases ha roto las reglas"** dijo Beryl tratando de mostrar algo de conmoción

"**como quien a sido"** pregunta la mujer

"**Serenity Tsukino se a marchado del internado y ni siquiera es fin de semana"** dijo Esmeralda que al igual que Beryl quiso mostrar conmoción

"**con que es eso ya lo se**" respondió la mujer **"yo fui quien le dio permiso que me marcha ya que de ahora en adelante ella vivirá con sus abuelos así que después de salir de clases se marchara a su casa"**

"**¿Qué?"** dijeron las dos chicas muy molestas

"**entonces nosotras nos marchamos" **dijo Beryl mientras agarraba a Esmeralda por el brazo

Las dos chicas salen de la dirección muy molestas ya que no se pudieron salir con la suya, Serena por su lado había llegado al apartamento de Darien, todo estaba en silencio y recordó que Darien no llegaría hasta las siete de la noche ya que a esa hora era que los clubes cerraban y apenas eran las cinco, no tenia mucho que hacer así que se sentó en el sofá y empezó a ver la televisión hasta que Darien llegara y hiciera la cena.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando Darien llego y como cualquier esposo que llega a su casa esperaba que la cena estuviese echa pero para su mala suerte Serena lo estaba esperando con el estomago completamente vació y pidiéndole algo de comer

"**que bueno que llegaste tengo hambre" **dijo Serena muy seria

"**y ¿Por qué tu no hiciste la cena?"** pregunto Darien

"**ya te lo había dicho antes yo no cocino… así que mete a la cocina y hazme algo de comer ahora mismo"** ordeno Serena

Lo que no le agrado mucho a Darien quien miro a Serena con mucha frialdad

"**yo no voy a cocinar por que no lo haces tu es tu trabajo como mi esposa"** cruzándose de brazos

Mala idea pensó Darien ya que vio a Serena quien ya había perdió la paciencia

"**escúchame muy claro Darien yo no cocino y no lo haré ya te lo había dicho antes, y si vuelves a decir que soy tu esposa me las vas a pagar comprendiste"** dijo muy alterada

"**creo que por estar casada conmigo naturalmente eres mi esposa así que tu entra a esa cocina y prepárame algo que tengo hambre" **

"**ya basta si quieres saber algo yo jamás en mi vida he cocinado y si no quieres que este lugar se incendie será mejor que tu cocines"** grito completamente roja

Darien soltó la risa y empezó a burlarse de Serena quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos, le iba a dar su merecido pero no pudo ya que Darien se coloco su saco y abrió la puerta

"**a donde vas"** pregunto Serena

"**pues es muy tarde y estoy casando para cocinar por que no vamos a un restaurante y cenamos"** hablo con una sonrisa

"**tu y yo solos"** respondió Serena muy nerviosa

"**si que tiene de malo o te quieres quedar y no comer nada" **

"**pero si vamos a un restaurante todos nos van a ver" **aun mas nerviosa

"**y eso que tiene de malo" **

"**no quiero ir que tal si alguien nos ven" **negando con la cabeza

"**y que tendrá de malo eso" **

"**que tal si comienza a rumorar que estamos saliendo no gracias yo paso" **

"_y eso que tiene de malo si estamos casados_" pensó al ver a Serena **"entonces te vas a morir de hambre"**

"**¿Qué?" **

Serena miro a Darien un poco molesta ya que no quería salir con el pero tenia mucha hambre, entro a su cuarto y busco un suerte ya se estaba acercando el invierno ya estaba comenzando a hacer frió

"**esta bien vamos" **

Serena y Darien salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a un restaurante que había cerca de ahí, aunque no era muy elegante a los que estaba acostumbrado Serena por lo menos no había nadie que la conociera y no tendría ningún problema, los dos se sentaron cerca de la ventana, cuando la camarera se acerco a ellos no le quito la vista de encima a Darien, el cual le parecía que era muy atractivo, aunque Serena noto que a la chica le gustaba Darien no lo dio el mas mínimo

"**y bien que van a ordenar"** pregunto la chica un poco sonrojada

"**yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso grande, con una pepsi grande, cuatro helados de chocolate y tres raciones de patatas fritas por favor"** dijo Serena

"**Si claro"** dijo mientras tomaba la orden algo sorprendida **"y usted que desea"**

"**yo quiero una hamburguesa grande con una coca-cola y papas fritas"** dijo Darien también sorprendido por la orden de Serena

"**en unos minutos le traeré sus orden" **dijo mientras se marchaba

Cuando la chica se fue Darien volteo a ver a Serena quien estaba viendo por la ventada, tenía una mira algo distante

"**oye ese orden que pediste te vas a comer todos eso"** pregunto Serena

"**pues claro que si"** respondió sin voltear a verlo

"**si comes tanto vas a aparecer una cerdita"** dijo en un tono burlón

Serena volteo y miro a Darien con los ojos en llamas lo que asusto un poco a Darien

"**no me vuelvas a decir eso comprendiste" **dijo muy molesta

"**solo estoy diciendo la verdad o acaso los cuatro helados de chocolate y las tres raciones de patatas no son suficiente prueba"**

"**escúchame muy bien yo como lo que a mi se me de la gana"** grito mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa

"**ya cálmate que estamos llamando la atención"** dijo Darien muy sonrojado al ver como todas las personas volteaban a verlos

"**no me voy a calmar idiota"**

"**esta bien pero voltea y dime que piensa"** señalando hacia su espalda

Serena volteo y miro como las miradas de todos la miraban a ella, se sonrojo por completo y se sentó en su puesto con la cabeza agachada, Darien comenzó a reír sin que Serena se diera de cuenta

"_por que esto solo me pasa a mi_" pensó aun avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder

Cuando la camarera trajo el pedido de los dos chicos, Serena comenzó a comer con mucha rapidez, lo que le afirmo a Darien que en verdad ella era un cerdita, Darien empezó a comer mientras que Serena continuaba devorando todo lo que tocaba. Después de unos minutos mas la camarera volvió a preguntarle si querían algo más a lo que Serena dijo que le traerá tres raciones más de patatas y dos helados

A Darien le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que Serena parecía un poso sin fondo, pensó que ella lo dejaría sin un centavo si continuaba pidiendo más y más comida

"**oye ya deja de comer que me vas a dejar sin dinero"** dijo Darien el voz alta

"**no me importa no ves que por tu culpa todos me quedaron viendo así que te vas a calar ya que hoy tengo mucha hambre" **respondió mientras devoraba las patatas

"**dios en verdad eres una cerdita" **

Serena volvió a molestarse le iba a decir sus cuantas verdades a Darien pero recordó lo que le había pasado hace un rato así que trato de tranquilizarse

"**tranquilízate Serena el asesinato no solucionara los problemas" **dijo una y otra vez

"**oye Serena ya compre los boletos para irnos a Sapporo así que nos iremos el viernes después que regreses del internado"** hablo

"**pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir?"** pregunto algo confundida

"**ya te lo dije mi familia quiere saber a la persona con la que me case" **

"**dirá a la que compraste"** murmuro Serena para que Darien no la escuchara aun no le sirvió ya que el la escucho

"**escucha se que estas molesta conmigo y no te culpo yo me case contigo a pesar de que tu no querías pero compréndeme si no tenia otra opción"** dijo algo triste

"**y ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que te cásate conmigo?" **pregunto

"**fue para no perder las empresas de mis padres por eso lo hice"** mirándola

"**lo sabia esa inútiles empresa nuevamente"** dijo en un tono molesto

"**y cual fue tu razón para casarte conmigo"** pregunto Darien

"**es que…"** Serena no podía decirle a Darien que su abuela la había chantajeado **"lo siento pero no te puedo decir" **

"**por que…" **

Darien miro la tristeza que había en el corazón de Serena y mas o menos se puedo imaginar lo que le había dicho su abuela, así que no continuo preguntándole, los dos quedaron en silencio, un silencio un poco incomodo el cual se entre puso entre ellos dos, hasta que la camarera le volvió a traer las segunda orden de Serena, la chica continuo mirando a Darien lo que al fin noto él y sonrió, Serena vio esto con furia no eran celos solo que no le agradaba que Darien estuviera divirtiéndose mientras que ella estuviera ahí. La camarera se fue y Serena miro a Darien aun molesta, lo que noto el chico quien volteo a ver a Serena

"**¿Qué te ocurre?"** pregunto Darien

"**no me ocurre nada"** respondió muy molesta

"**pues no lo parece ya que te escuchas molesta" **

"**ya dije que no me pasa nada"** dijo mientras voltea ver a Darien con mirada llena de tristeza

Darien quedo helado antes la mirada de Serena, una mirada que era llena de dolor y tristeza, ya antes había visto esa mirada, cuando Serena le dijo sobre como se hizo la capitana del club de patinaje

"_pero que mirada mas tristes tiene_" pensó Darien** "oye Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta" **

"**depende de que clase sea"** exclamo

"**bueno es que no se nada sobre ti aparte de que eres la capitana del club de patinaje y como este fin de semana vas a conocer a mi familia quiero por lo menos saber algo sobre ti"**

Serena lo dudo por unos minutos la verdad es que no estaba interesada en contarle a Darien sobre su vida pero pensó que era mejor que por lo menos se conocieran un poco además que si lo conocía un poco lo podrían chantajear

"**esta bien ¿Qué quieres saber?" **pregunto con una sonrisa

"**bueno quisiera saber si alguna vez tuviste algún novio" **

"**bueno… yo"** bajo la mirada un con mucha tristeza

"**¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no respondes?"** pregunto Darien

"**la verdad no tuve ningún novio pero si tengo varios pretendientes… en realidad la mayoría de los chicos del internado"** un poco apenada

"**vaya entonces eres muy popular en el colegio"** dijo un poco molesto (el no recordaba que Setsuna le había dicho que antiguamente Serena había amado a alguien)

"**al igual que tu" **

"**de que hablas"**

"**y a mi me dicen despistada"** dijo Serena muy seria ¬¬ **"en el colegio casi todas las chicas se mueren por ti ¿Qué no te das de cuenta?"**

"**en verdad… bueno eso no importa ahora en estos momento quiero saber mas de ti"**

"**esta bien pero yo también quiero saber mas sobre ti" **

"**esta bien que quieres saber"**

"**tu haz tenido alguna novia antes de Setsuna" **

"**si muchas" **

Serena lo vio con cara de no creerle, lo que hizo que Darien se sonrojara por completo, ella dio un largo suspiro y volteo a hacia otro lado

"**no es cierto puede leerlo en tus ojos que estas mintiendo"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**mis ojos"** algo sorprendido

"**así es tengo un don el cual es poder ver si una persona miente o no miente con tan solo verlo a los ojos y se que estas mintiendo" **

"_esta chica es muy hábil_" pensó Darien **"esta bien te diré que si es cierto si solo he tenido dos novias una era Setsuna y la otra era una chica de la secundaria de la cual no quiero hablar"** dijo muy molesto

"**y por que no quieres hablar de ella que acaso te hizo algo"** pregunto con los ojos en forma de estrellitas

"**y por que quieres saberlo" **

"**es solo que tengo curiosidad dime por que la odias"**

"**bueno te lo diré la verdad es que esa chica me hizo la vida imposible cuando éramos novios solo me utilizaba para sus caprichos" **

"**como cuales" **

"**como comprarles cosas, o sacarla a pasear cada vez que ella quisiera lo que era siempre, además de que le gustaba que la llevara a los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad, además de cargarles todas sus compras, también para hacerles sus tareas y para colmo me veía como si yo fuera su juguete el cual se lo exhibía a todas sus amigas fue la peor novia que había tenido en toda mi** **vida" **apretando con fuerza la servilleta que tenia en manos

"**vaya entonces esa chica creía que eras su sirviente"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios **"que gracioso" **

"**sabes te pareces mucho a ella" **

"**perdón"** dijo Serena dejando de reír y mirando a Darien

"**así es era igual de molesta, chillona e infantil que tu"**

A esto Serena miro a Darien con mucha furia se levanto y lo iba a golpear pese a las mirada de las persona

"**además de que tu y ella tienen los mismo ojos azules aunque los tuyo son mas lindo"** agrego Darien

El rostro de Serena de sonrojo por completo antes lo que había dicho Darien además que él tenia una sonrisa en sus labios una sonrisa muy encantadora lo que hizo que ella se volvió a sentar

"**así es ella tenia unos ojos azules aunque un poco mas oscuros que los tuyos además de que ella no era rubia pero si tenia esos ojos tan bellos además tu eres única tienes unos ojos llenos de ternura pero también llenos de tristeza"**

Serena miro a Darien con mucho asombro y también un poco avergonzada ya que le iba a decir a Darien hasta el mal que se iba a morir, pensó que tal vez era mentira pero vio los ojos de Darien unos que no decían mentira además sentía que no estaba diciendo mentiras, nuevamente los dos quedaron completamente el silencio mas en esta ocasión no era un silencio incomodo sino uno lleno de armonía

"**oye dime cuando cumple años" **pregunto Darien

"**el 30 de junio y tu"**

"**el 3 de agosto" **

"**tienes hermanos" **

"**si tengo uno que es menor que yo por un año y tu tienes hermanos"**

"**no soy hija única" **algo triste

"**ya comprendo dime quien es tu mejor amigo" **

"**bueno es difícil ya que a todos lo considero mis mejores amigo pero si me dan a elegía creo que seria Haruka y Seiya… cual es tu mejor amigo"**

"**bueno creo que Zafiro"**

"**Zafiro"** dijo Serena muy pensativa

"**así es mi abogado pero también es un gran amigo" **

"**ya veo"**

"**cual es tu pasatiempo favorito"**

"**bueno es difícil… ya se es comer helado y mucho, además de leer historietas y patinar"** con una sonrisa **"y cual es el tuyo" **

"**bueno el mió es leer" **

"**Leer"** levantando la ceja

"**así es me encanta leer…"**

Los dos comenzaron hacerse varias preguntas sobres sus vida preguntas solo para conocerse un poco mas, después de media hora mas los dos se conocían por lo menos un poco mas que antes, salieron del restaurante y continuaron platicando sobre sus vida y lo que les gustaba mas cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Serena subió al auto mientras que Darien encendía el auto

"**una ultima pregunta Serena" **

"**si dime"**

"**cual es tu sueño" **

"**mi sueño" **dijo algo triste **"eso ya no importa hace muchos años atrás que se me olvido cual era mi sueño"**

Darien miro nuevamente la tristeza en los ojos de Serena y sintió un poco triste por ella quería saber por que estaba triste pero en ese momento Serena hablo

"**oye Darien cual es tu sueño" **

"**yo bueno ya lo estoy cumpliendo quiero ser doctor"**

"**y por que si tu familia es adinera por que quieres ser doctor"**

"**en realidad aunque mi familia tiene una posición social muy alta mi sueño siempre a sido ser doctor, me prometí a mi mismo hace muchos años atrás que no iba a permitir que una persona muriese y por eso es que decidí convertirme en doctor" **

"**ya veo tienes un sueño muy lindo" **

Darien enciende el auto y los dos se marchan a su apartamento, al llegar Darien mira a Serena quien se dirige a su habitación un poco distante, se pregunto a si mismo cual era el sueño de su esposa, ya que quería saber por que estaba tan triste, mas no consiguió la respuesta, Serena cuando entro a la habitación se lanzo en la cama y empezó a llorar su gran sueño se le había sido arrebatado por su abuela y ahora no podría cumplirlo, no podría volver a cumplirlo jamás

Continuara…………………………

- bueno quiera darle las gracias a una persona a mí querida neechan quien me ayudo mucho con este fics amiga gracias eres la mejor amiga, y quiero que sepas que eras mí musa me ayudas mucho y la verdad es que deseo decirte que siempre que necesites de mí ayuda yo te la voy a brindar… por cierto en la pagina en donde publique este es en htt/groups./prettyguardiansailormoonpage pero pues lo elimine luego que termine el final… además que este fics fue plagiado así que pues solo la administradora de esta pagina y algunas chicas que leyeron este fics hasta el final, al igual que la administradoras de htt/groups./magicanime en la otra pagina que estoy subiendo este fics es en htt/Saint.


	8. Una Reunion Familiar Part I

Cáp

**Cáp. 7: Una reunión familiar I part. (recuentros con los viejos amigos)**

Los días pasaron y Serena ya se estaba acostumbrada al hecho de estar casado con Darien, aunque de vez en cuando ambos chicos tenia sus enfrentamiento en los cuales Serena siempre culpaba a Darien sobre lo que le estaba pasando, pero luego de unos minutos la furia desaparecía y Serena volvía a ser la misma de siempre, en cuanto en el colegio Esmeralda y Beryl aunque tenia aun en meten lastimar nuevamente a Serena no lo conseguía ya que siempre algo se los impedía

La tarde del viernes Serena estaba guardando sus libros para marcharse a su casa cuando Mina y Lita se acercaron a ella

"**oye Serena mañanas vamos a ir al cine quieres venir"** pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

"**no puedo chicas hoy viajare a Sapporo"** respondió

"**¿Qué vas a ser en Sapporo?" **pregunto Lita muy curiosa

"**es que voy a conocer a la familia de Darien"**

"**¿Qué?"** gritaron las dos chicas

"**no puede ser Serena acaso ya te enamoraste de Darien"** dijo Mina con los ojos en forma de estrellitas

"**¿Qué? estas loca Minako"** grito muy **roja "yo jamás me voy a enamorar de este tipo primero muerta" **

"**entonces ¿Por qué vas a conocer a su familia?"** pregunto Lita

"**pues sencillamente por que su familia quiero conocer a su esposa por esa simple razón es que voy a ir" **muy seria **"y no ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de el?"**

"**si tu lo dices" **dijeron las chica sin creerle

"**escúchenme muy bien chicas sáquense de la cabeza el hecho de que a mi me gusta ese estupido así que si no les importa yo me voy adiós" **

Dicho esto Serena salio del salón de clases muy seria, aunque Mina y Lita se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa no creían nada de lo que Serena les había dicho ambas chicas pensaban que tal vez a Serena si le gustaba un poco Darien si eso era cierto ella dos iban a hacerse pasar por cupido

Serena salio del internado y en la entrada vio a Darien quien la estaba esperando en su automóvil, ella volteo a todos lado para ver que nadie estuviera cerca, cuando se dio de cuanta que no había nadie en los alrededores corrió a donde estaba Darien subió al auto y los dos se marcharon a Sapporo

Serena casi soñolienta mira aquella mansión la cual era sumamente hermosa, las reja eran de color plateada y tenía en medio un "C" hecha de plata y con algunos diamantes, además de que tenia un gran jardín con una gran variedad de rosas y arbustos, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal unos de los sirviente abrió la puerta y les dio la bienvenida, los dos entraron a la mansión

Cuando entraron cuatro personas los estaban esperando, dos de ellas eran los padres de Darien y los otros dos eran sus abuelos, su abuela era un mujer de cabello lila y ojos púrpura con un vestido blanco (adivinen quien es o) La otra persona era un hombre de cabello gris y ojos lila muy parecido a Darien, la abuela de Darien los miro a los dos con una sonrisa y se acerco a ellos

"**Darien Endimión Chiba que horas son estas de llegar"** dijo la mujer muy seria **"creí que no iban a llegar hasta mañana" **

"**lo siento abuela es que compre los pasajes del avión para hoy"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**bueno no importa mira lo grandes que estas"** mientras le da un gran abrazos **"y ella debe de ser tu esposa no es así"** mirando a Serena

"**si hola mucho justo mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino aunque me puede llamar Serena"** dijo Serena bajando la cabeza

"**vaya tu nombres es muy parecido al mió"** dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

"**en verdad"** dijo algo curiosa

"**así es mi nombre es Serenidad pero me dicen Selene" **

"**vaya que casualidad"** con una sonrisa

"**si pero ahora que te veo bien en verdad eres muy bonita"** mirando a Serena de arriba a bajo **"querido no crees que la esposa de nuestro nieto es linda" **le dijo a su esposo

"**así es cariño"** se acerco a Serena y la miro con una sonrisa "**mi nombres es Helios y su el abuelo de Darien" **

"**es un gusto conocerlo"**

Luego de unos minutos la madre de Darien le dice a Serena que toda la familia llegaría hasta mañana, a lo que Serena se alegra un poco ya que no tendría que comenzar con la mentira desde ahorita dio un largo suspiro y sonrió, la abuela y la madre de Darien llevan a Serena y a Darien hasta su habitación la cual era la antigua habitación de Darien

Cuando llegan Serena entra y queda algo sorprendida ya que la habitación tenia un papel tapiz con flores rojas, además de que tenia una pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación con flores rojas y blancas algunos muebles cerca de las ventadas, un televisor y un reproductor, cercas de la mesa de noche habían una fotos de Darien cuando iba en la secundaria con algunos de sus amigos, un armario muy grande y una cómoda, además de tener su propio baño, la habitación era muy hermosa no parecía la de un chico ya que estaba decorado como lo haría una chica, lo que no le gusto mucho a Serena fue el hecho de que solo había una sola cama la cual era de madera en los espaldares tenia dos rosas talladas y las sabanas eran de terciopelo

La habitación tenia un ambiento algo cómodo lo que mas le causo molestia a Serena ya que no deseaba por nada del mundo dormir cerca de Darien se acerco a la gran ventada que estaba cerca de la cama y miro el jardín trasero en el cual había un lago en el cual se reflejaba la Luna llena, quedo completamente sorprendida ya que la mansión pese a que era un poco antigua tenia una hermosa vista, coloco su maleta en la cama de Darien y se sentó en la cama

"**tuvimos que hacerles algunas remodelaciones a la habitación de Darien ya que bueno el antiguo papel tapiz era algo feo para una pareja de recién casados"** dijo Selene con una sonrisa

"**no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a las remodelaciones sorpresas"** dijo Darien con la vena algo hinchada mientras voltea a ver a Serena

"**bueno nosotros nos marchamos para que puedan descansar"** dijo Dariana saliendo de la habitación

"**si es verdad deben de estar cansados por el viaje"** dijo Selene mientras se acercaba a Darien **"escucha si quieres hacer algo con tu esposa será mejor que lo pienses dos veces ya que si escucho algo te juro que lo voy a impedir"** le dijo al oído

"**abuela no te preocupes"** respondió completamente sonrojado

"**solo te lo advierto"**

Las dos mujeres salen y dejan a los dos chicos completamente solos en la habitación, Serena abre su maleta y busca su pijama mientras que Darien la veía, cuando la halló, entro al baño para cambiarse de ropa, por su cuenta Darien empezó a desempacar y meter en la armario, cuando Serena salio Darien quedo completamente pasmado al ver a Serena en pijama (pese a que estaba casado con Serena jamás la había visto en pijama hasta ahora), Serena se acerco a el y comenzó a desempacar y colocar su ropa en el armario, después de unos minutos Darien se cambia de ropa y se acerca a Serena quien estaba sentada en la cama

"**escucha hoy no podemos dormir separados ya que estamos en casa de mis abuelos si se dan de cuenta que alguno de nosotros no esta durmiendo uno al lado de otro de seguro comenzaran a sospechar"** dijo Darien mirando a Serena

"**no quiero" **dijo Serena negando con la cabeza

"**escucha no nos queda de otra"** muy serio **"ya se te hago una promesa de que no te pondré una mano encima mientras duermas" **agrego

"**lo prometes"** dijo en todo infantil

"**si te lo prometo o que me parta un rayo si lo hago" **

"**esta bien" **

Serena se mete en la cama se cubre con las cobijas de pie a cabeza, Darien hace lo mismo y luego de unos minutos los dos se quedan completamente dormidos, pese a que Serena estaba algo nerviosa por dormir cerca de Darien tenia demasiado sueño para desvelarse hacia que se quedo profundamente dormida. Por su parte Darien trato de mantenerse lejos de Serena lo mas posible le había hecho una promesa y no quería romperla sabia de lo que era capas de hacer Serena así que no se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

Como a la media noche comenzó a ser frió en la mansión de los Chiba un frió muy grande, Serena quien sintió como su cuerpo se estaba congelándose y comenzó a buscar las mantas entre sueños, cuando sintió como algo muy calido y un poco blando la rodeaba, algo tan calido como el sol que hizo que ella perdiera el frió, se acurruco en aquella calidez y se quedo nuevamente dormida. Darien comenzó a sentir frió un frió el cual empezó a sentir desde hace mucho tiempo atrás así que empezó a buscar su manta cuando sintió como algo calido se acercaba a el y pensó que era su cobija así que estiro sus brazos y abrazo aquella calidez la cual sintió que se acurrucaba contra su pecho, nuevamente se quedo completamente dormido.

Ya en la mañana el despertador sonó, Darien se estiro y apago el despertador y volvió a abrazar aquella calidez la cual había abrazado toda la noche, después de media ahora el sol empezó a meterse entre las cortinas y toco el rostros de Darien este comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y miro unos cabello dorados los cuales estaban cerca de sus cara, bajo la mirada un poco y miro a lo que parecía un ángel durmiendo el cual estaba acurrucado en su pecho, froto sus ojos para ver si no seguía dormido

Vio bien a aquella persona y se sonrojo por completo, ya que aquella persona era Serena quien se acurrucaba mas y mas a su pecho, sin comprender bien que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en ese momento recordó lo que Serena le había hecho cuando entro a su habitación sin tocar, la llave que le había proporcionado lo que lo asusto y se separo de Serena mas cayo al suelo, lo que hizo que Serena se levantara

"**ummm que paso"** murmuro mientras le levantaba **"y tu ¿Qué haces en el suelo?"** pregunto al ver a Darien en el suelo

"**no es nada" **respondió mientras se levantaba

En ese momento la abuela de Darien entro a la habitación, miro el rostro de Darien el cual estaba completamente rojo y a Serena quien estaba tapada por las sabanas

"**bueno días como amanecieron"** pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa

"**muy bien señora"** respondió Serena saliendo de la cama

"**no me digas señora por que no me llamas abuela Selene"** exclamo la mujer

"**abuela Selene"** rió Serena

"**bueno días abuela como amaneciste"** pregunto Darien

"**bien Darien pero por que tienes el rostro tan rojo"** mirando el rostro de Darien

"**no es por nada abuela"** bajando la mirada

"**si tu lo dice… ahora vayan a lavarse para que bajen a desayunar" **

"**esta bien"** dijeron los dos

La mujer salio de la habitación y Serena miro a Darien quien aun tenia la cara agachada, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero prefirió no hacerlo, entro al baño y empezó a lavarse los diente, luego de unos minutos Darien le hizo compañía en el baño, después de hacerse el acceso persona los dos se cambiaron de ropa y se disponía a bajar a desayunar, cuando Darien detuvo a Serena (Serena continuaba aun con las muletas aunque no las necesitabas ya que el tobillo no le dolió mucho y tenia un fuerte vendaje en su pie el cual le permitía caminar por lo menos un poco)

"**espera Serena"** dijo Darien mirando a su esposa

"**¿Qué pasa?"** pregunto

"**es que hoy vas a conocer a mi familia y espero que por lo menos hagas el esfuerzo de portarte conmigo como una esposa amorosa"**

"**ni lo piense"** dijo muy seria

"**por favor Serena por lo menos por estos dos días"** agrego Darien muy preocupado

"**ya dije que no"** volvió a decir aun mas seria

"**por favor no te cuesta nada comportarte como una esposa amorosa haré lo que me pidas si lo haces por favor"** con los ojos completamente llenos de preocupación

"**lo que yo quiera"** dijo Serena en un tono malicioso **"esta bien lo haré"** con una sonrisa

"gracias…" dando un suspiro **"así que por estos dos días tendremos que demostrar que estamos felices de estar casado así que se me permitirás que te abrase y otras cosa"**

"**si me tocas te mato"** amenazo

"**vamos Serena por favor"** dijo con las manos en forma suplicante

"**dios santo… esta bien pero será mejor que hagas lo que yo te pida después de esto… pero sin besos comprendiste" **mirándolo

"**¿Qué? pero… esta bien" **

Los dos bajan a desayunar, entran al comedor se sienta cerca de los padres de Darien y todos empiezan a desayunar, los abuelos de Darien empiezan a platicarle a Serena sobre su familia la cual llegaría en cualquier momento, le dicen todos los miembros de esa familia eran muy unidos, pero que también tienen muchas diferencia así que siempre estaban teniendo muchos discusiones sobre la política, o del país y ese tipo de discusiones, además le dice que la familia era de aproximadamente treinta miembros lo que sorprende a Serena ya que nunca se había imaginado que una familia fuera tan grande y al mismo tiempo se sintió algo triste por eso

Luego de desayunar Serena sale al jardín trasero en donde mira que los sirvientes estaban preparando una gran mesa, como para más o menos treintas personas, se acerco y la miro, luego se dirigió al lago en donde se sentó en la orillo y contemplo aquel hermoso lago en forma de Luna menguante de unos 40 metros de largo. Mientras que en la mansión la familia Chiba estaba comenzando a llegar los primero en llegar fueron los tíos de Darien quienes eran una versión así de Zoicite y Malakite mas su nombre eran Sandra y Mark, junto con las primas de Darien las cuales eran trillizas, la primera la cual era parecida a Zoicite tenia los ojos castaños y el cabello hasta los hombre se llamaba "Venus" la segunda tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes como Zoicite y se llamaba "Artemisa" la ultima era igual a Malakite y se llamaba "Casandra" cada uno de diecinueve años, y su hija mayor la cual no había llegado aun cuyo nombre era Iris

Después llegaron sus otros cuatro tíos las dos mujeres para-para y ves-ves aunque sus nombres era Patricia y Verónica, sus esposo era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaño claro su nombre Heracles, el otro era de cabello castaño claro y ojos castaño oscuro su nombre Juno, cada uno tenia dos hijos dos chicas y dos chicos, los de Patricia y Heracles eran "Gea" y "Acus" de quince años uno y el otro de dieciséis, los de Verónica y Juno eran "Ariel" y "Sebastián" de diecinueve y veinte años, luego llegaron los primos "Hermes" quien era de cabello azul y ojos verdes de unos veintitrés años, "Tiara", de cabello negro enroscado y ojos azules de dieciocho años "Prisma" de cabello negro azulado y ojos púrpura de la misma edad de Darien "Joe y Tk" los gemelos de cabello negro largo como hasta la cintura y de ojos lila y púrpura de veinte años, además eran los padres de Sammy el cual tampoco había llegado

Sus padres los cuales eran parecido a ellos solo que con los ojos y cabello de diferente colores, los padres de Hermes tenia la misma edad que los de Darien unos cincuenta años su nombres May y Aichan ambos de cabello negro casi verde y de ojos púrpura y castaño oscuro, los padres de Tiara tenia la misma edad pero un año menos, los padre prisma era dos años menores que los padres de Tiara sus nombres Leo y Laila ambos iguales a los padres de Darien con el mismo tono de cabello y de ojos y por ultimo los padre de Joe y Tk quienes eran de la misma tres años menos sus nombres Takumi y Kaguya (la princesa del fuego) , además que de las dos recién nacidas Kart y Kuri las dos gemelas y de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color

Toda la familia o casi todas ya habían llegado saluda a los abuelos de Darien y a sus padres y se dirigen al jardín, todos como se preguntaban en donde se encontraban los dos chicos por los cuales habían ido a la mansión ya que ni Serena ni Darien se encontraban en la mansión, Darien había ido a buscar a Serena quien había salido a caminar un rato, los dos estaban hablando cerca del lago cuando escucharon la voz del abuelo de Darien quien los estaban llamando

"**será mejor que nos vayamos de seguro ya llegaron todos"** dijo Darien mientras se levantaban

"**si esta bien comencemos con este teatro"** dijo Serena mientras se levantaba

"**vamos no le digas así por favor"** mirándola

"**y como quieres que le diga a un matrimonio arreglado**" muy seria

"**vamos prometiste…"**

"**se lo que prometí así que no te preocupes que yo voy a cumplir con el trato"**

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta la mansión, por el camino iban hablando sobre el internado ya que Serena quería saber cuando volvería a patinar estaba cansada de no hace nada y eso le molestaba, Darien le dijo que dentro de dos semanas lo que no le agrado mucho ya que ella ya quería volver a patinar. Cuando llegaron cerca de donde estaban todos reunidos los primos de Darien vieron a Serena casi boquiabiertos

"**esa es la esposa de Darien"** dijeron todos los chicos

"**no lo puedo creer esto debe de ser una broma"** dijo Tk muy sorprendió

"**es una locura esa chica no puede ser la esposa de Darien es casi imposible"** dijo Joe igual de sorprendido que su hermano

"**esa chica ya la había visto antes pero no recuerdo en donde"** dijo Acus mirando a Serena y tratando de recordar en donde la había visto antes

"**yo se quien es esa chica es la princesa del hielo" **dijo Sebastián con la boca abierta

"**que imposible que el se haya casado con la princesa del hielo creí que era inconquistable"** dijo Hermes aun mas sorprendidos

"**es una broma verdad"** dijeron los chicos

Darien y Serena se acerca a donde se encontraban la familia Chiba cuando Serena, cuando estuvieron frente a todos los miembros de la familia, Serena tomo el brazo de Darien y lo abrazo, Darien la miro y sonrió

"**familia deseo presentarles a mi esposa Serenity Tsukino de Chiba"** dijo Darien presentando a Serena

"**hola es un placer conocerlos… pero por favor llámenme Serena simplemente"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**hola mucho justo Serena mi nombre es Gea y soy prima de Darien"** dijo la chica estirando sus manos

"**es un justo conocerte"** estrechando la mano de Gea

Todos los miembros de la familia de Darien se presentan con Serena la cual a todos les mostraba una sonrisa, los tíos de Darien miran a Serena un poco sorprendidos ya que Serena aun no parecía ser mayor de veinte años, Takumi, Aichan y Mark no le quitan la mirada de encima a Serena, lo que noto Serena quien volteo a verlos

"**ocurre algo"** pregunto Serena algo extrañada por las mirada de los tres hombres

"**no… digo si" **dijo Aichan **"disculpa Serena en que universidad estudias" **

"**aun estoy en el colegio" **respondió

"**¿Qué?"** gritaron los tres hombres quien rápidamente voltean a ver a Darien

"**Darien te casaste con una niña apenas" **dijo Takumi muy preocupado

"**dios santo Darien en que líos te haz metido si las autoridades se enteran iras a prisión por casarte con una menor" **dijo Aichan también preocupada

"**pero no te preocupes Darien para algo soy abogado así que haremos lo posible para que no te den una condena muy larga"** dijo Mark igual de preocupado

A Darien le a parece una gran gota de sudor al igual que a todos los miembros de la familia quien empieza a reír, Serena quien estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando ya que no entendía por que los tíos de Darien estaban tan preocupado además que hablaban tantas cosas que no tenían sentido, hubieran continuando hablan de no haber sido por el abuelo de Darien quien los manda a callar

"**podrían cerrar la boca"** dijo el hombre muy serio

"**pero padre no ve lo que esta ocurriendo su nieto se a casado con una menor"** dijeron los tres hombres

"**menor de que están hablando"** dijo Serena aun mas confundida

"**de que mas tu apenas eres una niña no ves que la ley prohíbe que una mayor se cases con una menor" **dijo Aichan muy serio

"**bueno si conozco esa ley pero yo no soy menor de edad"**

"**pero acabas de decir que aun estas en el colegio"** dijo Mark mirando a Serena

"**así es estoy en el colegio o mejor dicho en el internado "Moon Sacred" pero ya estoy en el ultimo año me voy a graduar este año además ya cumplir los dieciocho años hace cinco meses y medio" **

"**¿Qué?" **gritaron los tres hombres

Toda la familia Chiba empieza a reír ante la equivocación de los tres hombre los cuales a ver su equivocación bajaron la mirada llena de vergüenza, de repente una de las gemelas de Takumi y Kaguya empieza a llorar, Takumi se acerca a donde estaba su esposa con las dos gemelas y mira que la que estaba llorando era Kart, Kaguya le entra a Kuri y empieza a mecerse a Kart mas esta no deja de llorar

"**vamos Kart por favor deja de llorar"** dijo Kaguya hablándole a su hija

"**sabes que no va a dejar de llorar hasta que no le den lo que quiere"** dijo Artemisa mirando a su tía

"**dios esa niña siempre esta llorando por que no le dan su biberón"** dijo Venus muy molestas por el llanto de la bebe

"**ya niñas no sean tan malas persona que ustedes también lloraban como ella"** dijo Patricia mirando a las dos chicas

"**es cierto aunque Kart llora mas fuerte que las niñas"** dijo Verónica tapándose los oídos

La niña continuaba llorando lo que hacia que las todos comenzaran a perder la paciencia todos se taparon los oídos, mientras la niña continuaba llorando, la abuela de Darien ya iba a ser algo, cuando Serena se acerco a Kaguya

"**disculpen pero si quieren yo puedo hacer algo para que ella deje de llorar"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**en verdad ¿puedes hacerlo Serena?"** pregunto Darien

"**si claro ya lo he hecho antes"** respondió

"**esta bien inténtalo aunque no creo que puedas"**

Kaguya le entrega a Kart a Serena, ella la toma entre sus brazos la niña todos miran que Serena tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, todos se preguntaban como es que ella haría que Kart dejara de llorar así que le prestaron mucha atención a Serena

"**vamos pequeña Kart no llores mas no ves que a nadie les gusta cuando llores ya que piensan que es que te pasa algo malo si lloras todos nos preocupamos, inclusos tus padres quienes piensa que algo malo le esta pasando a su bebe"** dijo Serena con mucha ternura

Serena empieza a mecer de un lado a otro a Kart y esta poco a poco deja de llorar abre lo ojitos y mira a Serena y comienza a reír, todos quedan sorprendido ya que Kart había dejado de llorar, además de que se estaba riendo, Kaguya se acerca a Serena también sorprendida

"**como hicisteis eso"** pregunto Kaguya

"**los niños responde mejor cuando le hablas con delicadeza y mas si le dices lo que siente aunque sean unos bebes saben que si hablas con delicadeza es por que tu corazón esta en paz mas si hablas con frustración tu corazón también lo esta"** respondió

"**vaya eres una experta en niños Serena"** dijo Patricia sonriendo

"**de seguro cuando tengas tus propios hijos serás una excelente madre"** dijo TK con una sonrisa

"**hijos"** dijo Serena muy sonrojada

"**vaya Darien te sacaste la lotería tienes a una esposa muy cariñosa y bonita como la conociste" **pregunto Ariel mirando a su primo

"**bueno… veras…"**

En ese momento todos escuchan tres voces las cuales se acercaban a ellos, todos miran hacia la entrada trasera y ven que se acercan cinco personas dos chicas y tres chicos, todos menos Serena quien estaba hablando con Kaguya, la primera chica era de cabello castaños oscuro y ojos verde quien tenia una camisa blanca y una falta de color azul, la segunda chica era de cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes oscuro quien tenia una camisa blanca sin mangas y una falda negra hasta las rodillas, también había un chico muy parecido a Darien solo que con los ojos verdes y por ultimo el hermano y el primo de Darien, los cinco chicos se acercaron a donde estaba su familia

"**hola familia lamentamos la demora"** dijo el hermano de Darien

"**como de costumbres son los últimos en llegar"** dijo Selene algo molesta

"**lo siento mucho abuela Selene fue mi culpa"** dijo la chica de cabello verde

"**Iris en verdad fue tu culpa"** pregunto Dariana la madre de Darien

"**si es que bueno no sabia que debía empacar y nos tardemos mas tiempo del previsto" **dijo algo avergonzada

"**bueno eso no importa ya que bueno que ya llegaron"** dijo Helios con una sonrisa

"**si y en donde estaba la esposa de mi primo quiero conocerla"** dijo Sammy buscando a Darien

"**sammy mi esposa se encuentra por haya**" dijo Darien señalando a donde se encontraba su esposa

Cuando los cinco chicos miran a la esposa de Darien quedan con la boca abierta, Serena quien le había ya entregado a Kart a Kaguya volteo y miro a los cinco que faltaban y al igual que los ellos se sorprendido que los cinco chicos, Serena se acerco a los cinco chicos con lágrimas en los ojos

"**Serena" **dijeron los cinco chicos

"**Sammy, Kevin, Zafiro, Molly, Iris"** dijo muy contenta

"**no puedo creerlo"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Los seis chicos empiezan a reírse

"**Serena has cambiado" **dijo Kevin mirando a Serena de arriba a bajo

"**si es verdad Serena ahora estas mas bonita que antes"** dijo Sammy con una sonrisa

"**vamos no exageren aun sigo siendo la misma"** respondió un poco ruborizada

"**vamos Sere-chan haz cambiado mucho ya no eres la misma niña de catorce años que conocimos hace cuatro años atrás"** exclamo Zafiro

"**odio admitirlo pero ellos tienen razón Serena ya no eres una niña ahora eres un mujer"** dijo Iris un poco molesta

"**no lo creo chico" **

"**aun sigues siendo la misma despistada de siempre" **dijo Molly riendo

Nuevamente los seis chicos comienzan a reír mientras seguían hablando, por otro lado todos los miembros de la familia chiba estaban algo confundido ya que no comprendía de donde ellos se conocían el mas confundido era Darien

"**y aquí que pasa"** pregunto Darien muy confundido

"**es que ellos son unos viejo amigos Darien"** respondió Serena volteando a ver su esposo

"**entonces ya se conocían desde antes"** dijo el padre de Darien

"**así es padre… aunque la verdad me sorprende que Serena estés aquí"** dijo Kevin un poco confundido

"**bueno chico es que yo estoy casada con Darien"** respondió un poco seria

"**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"** gritaron los cinco chicos

"**imposible es una broma"** dijo Kevin sorprendido

"**eso es una locura la inconquistable esta casada"** dijo Zafiro igual de sorprendido

"**creo que hemos llegado a un mundo paralelo en donde todo es diferente a lo que conocíamos"** dijo Sammy también sorprendido

"**no comprendo por que se sorprende que Serena sea mi esposa"** dijo Darien algo molesto

Los tres chicos miran a Darien de arriba a bajo y luego miran a Serena quien estaba un poco nerviosa por el comportamiento de los tres chicos, luego de eso los tres chicos hacen un círculo y empieza a hablar, después de unos instantes toman a Darien por los hombros

"**¿Cómo conquistaste a la inconquistable?"** pregunto Sammy

"**perdón"**

"**¿Qué como la conquistaste muchos chico lo habían intentado y nadie lo había logrado como lo hiciste?"** pregunto Zafiro

"**bueno fue muy fácil y no veo por que decían que era difícil" **

"**¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" **pregunto Kevin

"**para que quieren saberlo" **

"**eso no te importa y dinos como lo hiciste"** preguntaron muy molesto

"**no se los voy a decir"**

"**pues entonces te lo vamos a sacar a la fuerza" **

Los cuatro chicos empiezan a agarrarse a golpe lo que molesta a los adultos los cuales solo miraban esto al mismo tiempo que decían "_estos no a madurado en lo mas mínimo_", mientras que Iris y Molly le pregunta a Serena lo mismo que sus novios le preguntaron a Serena mas sin los golpes

"**y bien inconquistable como es que te casaste con Darien"** pregunto Molly

"_o fue fácil lo que paso es que mis abuelos me vendieron a este idiota por el 30 de las empresa Tsukiya así que me obligaron a casarme con el por eso es que me case con e_l" pensó Serena que debía responder mas no fue lo que dijo **"es que yo… bueno… me enamore de el en cuanto lo conocí"**

"**en serio"** preguntaron las dos chicas

"**así es"**

Serena se acerco a donde los cuatro chicos estaban peleando y se arrodillo en el pasto en donde Darien y Kevin se estaban peleando, Darien miro a Serena quien tenía un mira completamente llena de ternura, el dejo de pelear y se levanto tomo a Serena por las manos y la miro a los ojos

"**lo que me gusta de Serena son esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo esa sonrisa completamente llena de ternura y su sinceridad" **respondió Darien

Lo que hizo que Serena se sonrojase por completo ya que parecía que Darien estaba diciendo todas aquellas palabras en serio, aunque no tardo mucho en recordar que era simplemente un teatro

"**a mi lo que me gusta de el es que siempre esta dispuesto a dar todo por el todo y en especial eso ojos azules como la noche que me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que lo vi"** dijo con una sonrisa

Todos quedaron complemente conmovido por las palabras de amor que se decían Serena y Darien, casi todos ya que los chicos no le agradaba mucho la idea que la inconquistable al fin haya sido conquistada por alguien y menos por Darien que para ellos siempre había sido una persona muy seria como era posible que haya conquistado a Serena, sea como sea todos pensaban que Serena y Darien hacían una gran pareja, todos menos los padres de Darien y Serena quienes sabían que todo aquello era una completa falsa

Al caer la tarde Serena se encontraba en su habitación mirando el jardín después desde la ventana de su habitación, había ido a darse un baño y luego que salio vio el jardín y se quedo mirándolo por un tiempo, Darien se encontraba en la sala hablando con su tíos sobre negocio Iris y Molly estaban con sus novios y el resto de la familia parecía que solo hablaban de negocio, justamente lo que ella mas odia que hablaran de negocios ya que ella misma se decía a si misma que era ya que como mas se le iba a decir a alguien que fue vendida por sus abuelos

En ese momento suena el móvil de Darien ella lo toma y mira el numero y el nombre de la persona que la estaba llamando era **"Setsuna",** siente como si el mundo se le fuera a venir encima no podía creer que la persona que la estuviera llamando fuera la misma a la que le había arrebatado a su novio, lo dudo en contestar la llamada o no pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar si no le contestaba de seguro ella llamaría a sus amigos y le preguntaría por ella y ellos no sabrían que decirle, pero si contestaba la llamada Setsuna sabría que Serena estaba con Darien y no lo podría soportar

"**que debo hacer"** dijo para si misma

No lo dudo dos veces tomo el móvil de Darien y fue a buscar a Darien para que contestara el teléfono, cuando hallo a Darien lo llamo y le dijo que Setsuna lo estaba llamando, el también sintió como su mundo se venia a bajo, se aparto de sus tíos y salio al jardín en donde contesto la llamada, Serena por su cuenta miro como Darien estaba hablando con Setsuna tenia una sonrisa en sus labios y se sintió la peor de la persona del mundo sintió como si no podría mas con aquella mentira, iba a empezar a llorar cuando sintió una mando calida en sus hombros volteo y miro a Iris quien tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

"**te sientes bien Serena"** pregunto Iris

"**no, no me pasa nada Iris"** respondió con una sonrisa

"**vamos te conozco muy bien que pasa" **

"**no es nada te lo aseguro" **

En ese momento miro a Darien quien parecía muy feliz mientras se despedía de Setsuna, después de unos minutos más sonó su móvil Serena vio el numero y el nombre **"Setsuna" **la tristeza, el dolor y la traición invadió el corazón, quien al ver a aquel numero y aquel nombre pudo sentir las cosas que era capas de decirle Setsuna si se enterara que por su culpa Darien había terminado con ella

A pago el móvil y se marcho casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Molly miro como Serena se marcha y empezó a sentir muy triste, después de unos instantes Darien regreso al salón principal le pareció algo extraño que Serena no se encontrara ahí, en eso miro a Molly quien se estaba acercando a Darien le dijo que Serena había subido a su habitación le parecía algo extraño que Molly estuviera un poco preocupado, hasta que ella le dijo que Serena había subido casi llorando cuando sonó su móvil

El también se preocupo y salio de la sala y se dirigió hacia su habitación cuando entro miro a Serena quien estaba llorando en un rincón se sintió completamente culpable se imagina que Setsuna le había dicho que la hizo sentirse mal, cerro la puerta y se acerco a ella

"**Serena"** la llamo

Serena levanto la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas mientras trataba de volver a ser la misma chica, seria y mártir de siempre mas no lo logro ya que no dejaba de llorar

"**no llores te lo suplico" **dijo Darien mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

"**todo es tu culpa te odio"** dijo Serena muy molesta

"**pero por que me culpas a mi"** pregunto Darien muy confundido

"**si tu no te hubiera atrevido a aceptar ese estupido contrato de seguro en estos momento la persona que estaría aquí conociendo a tu familia seria ella y nadie mas que ella" **

A esto Darien sintió como si algo lo golpeara en el pecho, iba a decirle a Serena que el no era el culpable pero vio como estaba seguía llorando y llorando, ella era la que estaba sufriendo mas que nadie ya que se había dado cuenta que para sus abuelo ella no valía nada, apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños y miro a Serena, estiro sus brazos y abrazo a Serena

Serena trataba de liberarse pero no lo conseguía iba a intentar una de las técnicas de defensa persona que le enseño Lita pero no lo hizo ya que se sintió en protegida en los brazos de Darien, continuo llorando por un largo tiempo cuando al fin se pudo tranquilizar, se aparto de Darien y lo miro nuevamente con una mirada fría

"**te dio las gracias por quedarte a mi lado mientras me desahogaba pero aun así jamás voy a perdonarte por a verme comprado" **

"**lo se solo espero que podamos ser amigos" **exclamo Darien

"**amigos tal vez si pero no me pidas que seamos algo mas" **bajando la mirada

"**no te preocupes que te comprendo"**

Darien mira a Serena algo confundido ya que hacia unos minutos ella no paraba de llorar, pero ahora volvía a tener el mismo semblante frió y distantes que siempre había tenido y se preguntaba a si mismo como es en verdad Serena, seria tan dulce y amable como era con sus familia o era tan distante y fría como el hielo, no comprendía a su esposa y la verdad era que la quería en verdad entender

Continuara…………………


	9. Una Reunion Familiar Part II

Hola a todos disculpen si me había perdido pero es que pues no fue por los estudios jejeje esta vez fue por el amor… fue por mi pareja tuvimos algunos problemas y pues estaba algo triste pero bueno regrese mejor que nunca jajajaja

1000 contra el plagio

Hola a todos disculpen si me había perdido pero es que pues no fue por los estudios jejeje esta vez fue por el amor… fue por mi pareja tuvimos algunos problemas y pues estaba algo triste pero bueno regrese mejor que nunca jajajaja… este capitulo habla un poco sobre Serena pero en el próximo conocerán parte de la verdad

**Cáp. 8: Una reunión familiar II part. (La tristeza de Serena)**

El mismo día que Serena conoció a la familia de Darien, se dio de cuenta que cinco de sus amigos de la infancia resultaban ser miembros de la familia Chiba, todo iba muy bien hasta que Setsuna llamo a Darien y a Serena, aunque Darien hablo con Setsuna y arreglaron sus problemas, Serena no lo hizo creí que no era conveniente hablar con ella en estos momentos aun no, ya que no sabría como decirle a Setsuna lo que estaba pasando. A causa de eso Serena había roto su promesa de no volver a llorar más y ese mismo día no soporto más y se hecho a llorar en su alcoba

Darien viendo esto trato de consolarla mas no le funciono mucho ya que Serena luego de que se recupero del incidente volvió a tratar a Darien con el mismo semblante frió de siempre, y se preguntaba a si mismo quien era en verdad ella, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, Darien salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala Serena le había dicho que no iba a bajar aun ya que en su rostro se notaba que había llorado mucho y prefería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Darien estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Kevin, Sammy y Zafiro quienes estaban hablando y pensó que seria la oportunidad de saber mas sobre Serena, se acerco a sus tres amigos y luego se fueron al jardín

"**oigan y ustedes de donde es que conocen a Serena**" pregunto Darien

"**de la cárcel de ese lugar es que nos conocemos"** respondió Kevin

"**la cárcel a que se refieren con la cárcel"** intrigado

"**ellos se refieren a internado "Moon Sacred""** dijo Molly metiéndose en la conversación

Molly e Iris se sienta en la mesa con una sonrisa

"**que acaso ustedes estudiaron en el internado "Moon Sacred""** pregunto Darien muy confundido

"**si claro que no lo recuerdas hermano"** dijo Kevin muy serio **"cuando tu estabas estudiando aquí en Sapporo nosotros cinco estudiamos en el internado "Moon Sacred" ahí fue en donde conocimos a Serena y a los demás"**

"**¿Qué ustedes conocen a los amigos de ella?" **

"**claro que si"** respondió todos

Darien palideció un poco al enterase que ellos conocían a todos los amigos pensaba que tal vez Setsuna le podía a ver contado algo sobre la relación que tenían ellos dos y eso no seria nada bueno, ya que si ellos sabían de seguro le dirían a su familia

"**aunque tenemos mas de cinco años que no hablamos con ninguno de ellos" **agrego Iris

"**perdón"** dijo Darien

"**es que después de graduarnos no nos volvimos a ver ya que nosotros regresamos a Sapporo y ellos aun no terminaban la secundaria desde entonces no nos hemos visto"** dijo Zafiro en un tono melancólico

"**por eso cuando volvimos a ver a Serena nos sorprendió el gran cambio que había sufrido"** agrego Kevin

"**por que lo dicen que acaso en la secundaria no era bonita"** pregunto

"**si era bonita pero no tanto como ahora… ya comprendemos por que fue que casaste con ella no solo por su belleza sino también por que ella es única"** exclamo Sammy

"**si por eso es que me case con ella" **dijo algo preocupado

"**oye Darien y cuando tiempo es que tu y Serena se llevan conociendo"** pregunto Iris

"**¿Qué? Bueno…. Unos tres años mas o menos"** respondió muy nervioso

"**tres años… vaya y que te hicieron Haruka y los otros chicos cuando se enteraron que tu estabas saliendo con Serena"** pregunto Molly

"**casi me matan"** respondió muy serio

"**entonces si te dieron tu merecido"** exclamaron los tres chicos

"**mas o menos"**

Después de unos minutos mas Serena baja a la sala, en sus ojos ya no se notaba que había estado llorando así que fue a buscar a Molly y a Iris, ya que desde que ambas chicas llegaron nos había podido hablar, cuando vio que estaba hablando con Darien y con todos los jóvenes de la familia Chiba se acerco

"**¿Qué hacen?"** pregunto Serena

"**estamos hablando sobre que vamos a ser hasta que llegue la hora de la cena" **respondió Sebastián

"**así y en que se han puesto de acuerdo"** volvió a preguntar

"**pues un concurso de voces"** dijo Ariel muy contenta

"**un concurso de voces" **

"**así mis abuelos tienes una maquina de Karaoke en la sala de recreación y bueno podemos usarlo"** dijo Acus con una sonrisa

"_una maquina de Karaoke que divertido"_ dijo la rubia muy contenta

"**por que no la encendemos ahora y comenzamos con la competencia"** dijo Gea muy contenta

"**si vamos"** gritaron todos

Todos los jóvenes se fueron al salón de recreación el cual era muy grande como las habitaciones del internado al cual asistía Serena, ahí vieron una tarima en donde estaba la maquina de Karaoke y los televisores, los primero en cantar fueron las trillizas las cuales cuando subieron al escenario no dieron exactamente un gran espectáculo pero por lo menos llamaron la atención de toda la familia Chiba quienes al escuchar que estaban cantando entraron a la sala de recreación, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a escuchar a todos lo jóvenes cantando cuando fue el turno de Darien el se rehusaba a cantar pero Zafiro y Sammy lo obligaron a subir a la tarima

"**ya le dije que no quiero cantar"** riño Darien

"**vamos Darien todos hicimos la promesa de pasar y cantar así que ahora tienes que hacerlo"** hablo Sammy muy serio

"**pero yo no he cantado en años" **

"**y eso que importa"** dijo Zafiro

Luego que Zafiro busco la canción que iba a cantar Darien la cual era "Por que todavía podemos decir **"Una vez más""** del grupo **"Panda"** el baja y se sienta al lado de Iris la música empieza a sonar y Darien mira las pantallas a esperar a luz verde para empezar a cantar

En verdad tú eras quien ponía el cielo azul

Tú eras el interruptor, interruptor de luz en la pared

Te apagaste y regresa la oscuridad AHHHHHH

En verdad no se ni en donde estoy parado

En verdad oscuro esta ya no veo nada

Estiro mis brazos hacia el frente, quito tu nombre alerta

Se que hay cosas que aclarar, no se tiene que aclara

No me importa sigue igual

Solo sienta por favor la cabeza así

Los planes han cambiado, si los planes han cambiado

Solo niega sin razón, con la cabeza así

No se han quedado, si no se han quedado

Pero por favor no me dejes dudando

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala de recreaciones se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Darien estaba cantando y nada mal como todos pensaban, en especial Serena quien estaba sorprendida ya que Darien no cantaba en verdad cantaba bien, cantaba igual que Seiya o mejor que el

Dices tú que no te gusta que te ruegues

Luego me pediste que me arrodille a tus pies

Ya sabias que lo harías pues no existe cosa

Que me detenga para hacerte sentir bien

Me dejaste escapar mi responsabilidad

Siempre regresaba en el final

Sonríe por favor, sonríe niña yo me quedare

Te juro yo me quedare si quiere tu llorar

Si tu llorar yo me iré al amanecer

Yo me iré amanecer, pero por favor no me dejes dudando

No me dejes dudando, no me dejes dudando

Pero por favor no me dejes dudando

Todos se levanta y comienza a aplaudir con mucho animo lo que hizo que Darien se sonrojase por completo, Darien bajo de la tarima y se dirigió a donde estaba Serena, ella tenia la cabeza agachada lo que llamo la atención a Darien, se sentó a su lado mientras que Molly y Iris pasaban a cantar

"**te pasa algo"** le pregunto Darien a Serena

"**no me ocurre nada" **respondió en un tono frió

"**no deberías de mentir ya que es muy malo" **

"**ja tu le estas mintiendo a tu familia así que no me vengas a decir que mentir esta mal ya que tu eres el principal mentiroso en este lugar"** hablo Serena con mucha frialdad en sus palabras

"**yo miento por que no me queda de otra pero tu mientes y no eres capas de admitirlo por lo menos yo se que estoy mintiendo"** dijo en un tono frió

Serena levanto la mira y se encontró con lo ojos frió de Darien unos ojos los cuales nunca antes había visto, se asusto un poco (raro por que rara vez ella se asustaba al ver a los ojos a otra persona), Darien giro su cabeza y miro a Molly y a Iris quienes a pesar de que no llevaban muy bien el ritmo de la canción que estaban cantando se veían muy contentas

"**por que no puedes trata de divertirte mientras estas aquí"** pregunto Darien

"**no quiero"** dijo en voz baja

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**porque no y punto"**

Darien volteo a ver a Serena con los ojos tan frió como el hielo lo que no le agrado a Serena, el a darse cuanta de que Serena se estaba comenzando a asustar, cambio la expresión que tenia en su rostro y mostró una llena de ternura y paz

"**por que no subes a cantar" **pregunto Darien

"**yo no canto"** dijo algo nerviosa

"**así" **

Cuando Molly e Iris terminaron de cantar Darien se levanto y se acerco a las dos chicas y les susurro algo al oído, nadie escucho lo que Darien le había dicho hasta que Molly volvió a subir a la tarima y tomo el micrófono

"**damas y caballeros de la familia Chiba Darien me acaban de decir que Serena nos va a deleitar con una canción" **dijo Molly con una sonrisa

"**¿Qué?"** grito Serena mientras se levantaba al escuchar lo que Molly le había dicho

"**vamos Serena sube"** dijo Zafiro mientras la empujaba hacia la tarima

"**no, no yo… yo no quiero"** dijo muy sonrojada

"**pero por que no Serena tu me dijiste que querías cantar"** hablo Darien con una sonrisa

"**tu"** Serena lo fulmino con la mira **"te odio"** grito

Todos voltearon a ver a Serena quien se percato del error que había cometido, y miro a Darien que también la estaba fulminando con la mirada, los dos pensaron que ya toda la falsa había sido descubierta cuando

"**vaya ella dice las misma cosas que yo cuando Takumi hace algo sin decirme nada a mi" **dijo Kaguya riendo

"**es verdad"** rieron todos al mismo tiempo

Darien dio un suspiro de alivio ya que nadie se había percatado de la mentira mas miro a Serena un poco molesto, aunque Serena lo le hizo mucho caso estaba demasiado molesta con el como para importarle lo que el pensara, cuando estuvo en la tarima con Molly le rogó una y otra vez que no le hiciera eso que ella no sabia cantar, mas Molly no le hizo caso alguno, busco una canción para Serena y luego bajo de tarima, Serena se puso muy nerviosa al ver que todos la estaban viendo comenzó a suda y a temblar

"**vamos Serena no te pongas nerviosa recuerdas que ya antes haz cantando en el internado"** le grito Iris a su amiga al ver lo muy nerviosa que estaba

"**es cierto piensa que estas en el internado y que estas en el festival de hace cuatro años atrás" **le grito Sammy

"**si" **

Nuevamente la música empezó a sonar y Serena escucho una de sus canciones favoritas **"En Ausencia de Ti"** de la cantautora **"Laura Pausini"** y empezó a cantar un poco nerviosa aun así que cerro los ojos y se visualizo a si misma en el internado hace cuatro años atrás

Yo como un árbol al desnudo estoy sin ti mis raíces se secaran,

Abandonada así, me haces falta que tú estés aquí

No hay una cosa que no te atraiga a mí

En esta casa en la oscuridad

Cae la nieve y será más triste en invierno al llegar navidad

Y me faltas amor mió, como cuando busco a dios en el vació

En ausencia a ti, quisiera así decirte que

Tu me faltas amor mió el dolor es fuerte como un desafió

En ausencia de ti yo no sabré vivir

Por que de ti tu alma permanecerá y tu voz volverá a sonar

Cierro los ojos y aquí en mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir

Y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos, a uno en el otro solo un corazón

En cada lagrima tu estarás no te podré olvidar jamás

Y me faltas amor mió cada día muero un poco y siento frió

Quiero ir junto a ti poder así decirte que

Tu me faltas amor mió el dolor es fuerte como un desafió

En ausencia de ti yo no querer vivir (introducción musical)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Serena comienza a peder el miedo de estar cantando así que abre los ojos y mira como todos tenían la mira fija en ella se puso algo nerviosa, pero miro a sus amigos los cuales estaban aplaudiendo al son de la música y poco a poco perdió el miedo, soltó las muletas y tomo el micrófono con las dos manos

Tu me faltas amor mió cuando busco a dios en el vació

Necesito de ti, tenerte junto a mí ¿Por qué?

Tu me faltas de amor mió, tanto, tanto que quisiera irme contigo

En ausencia de ti yo no querré vivir

Miro al techo y levanto un poco más la voz y volvió a cerrar los ojos casi con lágrimas en sus ojos, comenzó se movía de un lado al otro con mucha suavidad, y comenzó a sentir la canción desde el fondo de su corazón, toda la familia Chiba comenzó a sentirse muy felices al escuchar aquella hermosa canción la cual estaba siendo cantando por una sirena

Desde que no estas aquí, no quiero ni podré vivir

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vivo en ausencia, en ausencia de TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Serena término de cantar y todos empezaron a aplaudirle con mucho animo casi con lagrima en los ojos, ella mostró una sonrisa y bajo de la tarima aun algo nerviosa, se sentó al lado de Darien y bajo la mira la cual aun estaba sonrojada, después de unos minutos el mayordomo aviso que ya la cena estaba lista así que todos salieron de la sala de recreación y se fue a comedor, Serena se levanto y tomo a Darien por el brazos, Darien volteo a ver y se puso nervioso ya que Serena tenia los ojos echándole chispas

"**esta me las va a pagar"** dijo en un tono frió

Luego suelta el brazo de Darien y se dirige al comedor seguido por Darien dio un suspiro de alivio, aunque no temía que Serena después lo reprendiera ya que tenia un plan si Serena lo iba a decir algo el le iba a reclamar por lo que había dicho, aunque no estaba seguro que iba a ganar la pelea pero por lo menos era algo, cuando entro al comedor vio que solo había dos sillas vacía y eran justamente la de el y la de Serena, miro a Serena quien estaba aun molesta por lo ocurrido

Camino hacia su asiento seguido por Serena quien no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar sentada junto a Darien pero que se le hacia no podía hacer nada ya que estaba en la casa de los Chiba y todos ahí pensaba que ella y Darien eran una pareja de recién casados muy felices, se sentó al lado de Serena y empezó a cenar, todos empezaron a hablar mientras cenaban

"**oye Serena y dime ¿Qué piensa estudiar cuando salgas del internado?" **le pregunto Gea a la rubia

"**bueno yo quisiera estudiar Artes o diseño aun no estoy muy segura" **respondió algo apenada

"**así y por que quieres estudiar diseño"** pregunto Sandra muy curiosa

"**es que a mi me encanta la idea de escoger los colores, muebles y cuadros para las casas me encanta tener que elegir yo mismas esas cosas ya que bueno ese es mi sueños" **

"**es cierto Serena en el internado la habitación de las "Scout" tu fuiste la que lo decoro no es así"** le dijo Kevin a Serena

"**vaya así que ya antes a rediseñado cuartos no es así"** dijo Patricia algo sorprendida

"**así es"**

"**además ella rediseño nuestro departamento hace unos días"** dijo Darien mientras cortaba un poco de carne

"**en serio Serena"** dijeron las primas de Darien muy sorprendidas

"**así es" **

"**vaya en verdad que el amor causa estragos en la mente de los enamorados" **dijo Heracles con una sonrisa

"**por que lo dice señor" **pregunto Serena

"**es que Darien jamás había permitido que nadie se metiera con su cosas por eso lo digo" **rió el hombre

"**es cierto la ultima vez que nosotras quisimos arreglar su apartamento el nos hecho a las patadas y dijo que nadie se metía con sus cosas"** dijo Artemisa levantando los hombros

"**vaya en verdad que eres malo Darien"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**ja no mas que tu"** dijo Darien también con una sonrisa

Los dos se vieron a los ojos de una manera desafiante lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes

"**vaya quien no los conociera pensarían que ustedes dos no se soportan"** dijo Febos riendo

"**que come que adivina"** pensó Serena en voz alta

"**¿Cómo?"** dijeron todos al escuchar lo que había dicho Serena

"**uf hable en voz alta"** tapándose la boca

Todos se quedaron viendo a Serena muy intrigados por lo que había dicho, en especial Sammy, Kevin y Zafiro quienes habían notado que había gato encerrado en todo eso, ya que desde que ellos llegaron Serena y Darien no eran exactamente la esposa feliz por estar casada sino que parecía la esposa desdichada de estar casada con Darien

"**y bien ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"** le pregunto Sammy a Darien muy serio

"**de que hablas"** respondió Darien muy nervioso

"**por que Serena te odia que…"** pregunto Sammy

"**por que si lo odio"** interrumpió Serena mientras cerraba los ojos

"**Serena"** riño Darien

"**explícate Serena por que lo odias"** preguntaron todos

"**fácil por que el siempre hace cosas sin consultarme por eso es que a veces le digo que lo odio"** dijo muy seria **"pero la verdad es que yo lo quiero mucho" con** las mejillas sonrojadas

"**vaya ya nos tenían preocupados"** dijeron todo dando un suspiro de alivios todos menos tres chicos quienes no estaban muy convencidos

Después de cenar todos se van a sus habitaciones a descansar había sido un largo día y ya estaba sumamente cansados, así que se fueron a la cama antes de las diez de la noche, todos menos los recién casados los cuales se encontraban en su habitación discutiendo como de costumbre, ya que Serena casi metió la pata diciendo en dos ocasiones que odiaba a Darien

"**por que demonios hiciste eso"** riño Darien

"**no veo por que te molesta si di una buena excusa y todos me creyeron así que no te molestes tanto" **dijo Serena muy seria

"**y eso que importa... casi haces que todos comiencen a sospechar que estas loca o que" **

"**escúchame muy bien yo te dije que yo se lo que hago así que no me moleste además tu tuviste la culpa de lo que paso" **

"**yo y por que yo"** aun mas molesto

"**o y ahora lo preguntas ya te lo había dicho antes tu fuiste quien me compro y yo te lo había dicho antes que te ibas a arrepentir por comprarme" **

Darien ya no lo soporto mas Serena ya había colmado su paciencia por completo, el trataba de ser una buena persona pero ella no se lo permitía

"**muy bien Serena si quieres que te trate como una mercancía lo haré" **dijo Darien muy molesto **"de ahora en adelante me vas a tratar mejor o te la vas a ver conmigo"** en un tono mártir

"**no lo voy a ser tu no eres mi dueño"** dijo en un tono desafiante

"**eso no es cierto yo tengo un contrato el cual tu filmaste en el cual especifica muy claro que tu me perteneces a mí… así que me vas a ser caso lo quieras o no" **con una mirada completamente fría

Serena miro la mirada de Darien y comenzó a sentir como si estaba cayendo a un gran vació y la primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de su abuela ya que ella también tenia la misma mira fría que Darien, Serena bajo la cabeza y se metió al baño se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha, Darien por su cuenta salio al balcón y miro la Luna se sentía un poco mal por lo que le había dicho a Serena pero ella se lo había buscado, el había tratado de ser amable con ella pero ella solo lo trataba mal y pensó que esa seria la única manera en que ella aprendería aunque fuera por las mala

Por su parte Serena tenia la cabeza bajo la ducha, mirando como las gotas de aguas bajaban por su cabello, y recordaba la mirada de Darien una mirada parecida a la de su abuela, una mirada que ella había visto antes mas no era en el rostro de su abuela sino en el rostro de otra persona, una persona a la que ella odia desde lo mas profundo de su corazón una persona que le había hecho mucho daño anterior mente, apretó con fuerza su mano derecha y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas, pese al gran dolor que esto le provoco ella continuo golpeando aquella pared como si estuviese golpeando la cara de una persona

Luego de unos minutos salio del baño y miro a Darien quien estaba aun en el balcón, se puso su pijama y entro a la cama sin hacer ruido para que Darien no se diera cuenta que ella había salido del baño, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Serena ya se había quedo profundamente dormida, Darien entro a la habitación y miro a Serena quien estaba durmiendo, se acerco a ella y miro su rostro en el cual se reflejaba la tristeza solamente se sintió nuevamente mal ya que nunca antes le había dicho nada parecido a una persona, incluso cuando termino con Setsuna no se había sentido tan mal como se estaba sintiendo a en esos momento, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Serena mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho

"**en verdad lo siento pero tu me sacas de mis casillas"** susurro Darien "**sabes si no hubiéramos aceptado aquel trato de seguro nosotros seriamos amigos tal vez aun no comprendo la razón por la que tu aceptaste ese trato pero debiste tener razones muy fuertes para hacerlo y no te culpo por lo que hiciste… nunca antes había conocido a una chica la cual fuera capas de hacerme enojar y menos que me amenazara como tu"** se acerco un poco mas a Serena como a seis centímetro de su cara **"eres muy parecida a mi lo sabias eres igual de terca, y desafiante que yo mas eres algo distante y la verdad es que me gustaría saber la razón de por que siempre que estoy cerca de ti me muestra aquella mirada tan fría"**

En eso mira como una lagrima se escapa de los ojo de Serena y bajo por su cara, Darien seca aquella lagrima y queda tan cerca de Serena que se pudiera pensar que le estaba dando un beso, cuando escucho que Serena hablaba en sueños

"**te odio, te odio" **dijo en sueños **"por que por que…"**

"_con quien estará pensado_" pensó Darien "_será conmigo_"

"**te detesto Rubeus" **

"**Rubeus ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?"**

Darien se quedo viendo a Serena quien repetía una y otra vez las misma palabras y el mismo nombre se notaba un poco molesto por que Serena nombraba aquel nombre con mucha furia y desprecio, después de unos instantes Darien se separa de Serena ya que no deseaba despertarla pero quería saber quien era Rubeus, sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quien era aquel hombre que atormentaba tanto los sueños de su esposa pero como iba a saber quien era el si no sabia nada sobre Serena, no podía ser un amigo ya que el ya conocía a todos los amigos de Serena y un novio tampoco ya que ella le había dicho que nunca antes había tenido un novio o esto seria mentira y Serena si había tenido un novio antiguamente

Tenia muchas dudas en la mente duda que no tenían respuesta pero sabia quien podría responderle aquella duda, pensó en los único amigos que Serena tenia cerca Sammy, Kevin, Zafiro, Iris y Molly, ellos le podrían decir quien era Rubeus y por que Serena lo odiaba tanto. Luego de media hora Darien se quedo completamente dormido mas esta vez fue en el sofá grande después de lo que le había dicho a Serena era preferible que se quedara un poco legos de ella para evitar más problemas

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol comenzó a salir Darien se había levantado, se fue a lavar la cara y a darse una baño para después bajar a desayunar, cuando estaba en el baño Serena se levanto, miro al lado derecho de su cama y vio que Darien no estaba en la cama, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró y pensó que tal vez estaba en el baño, cuando Darien salio del baño el se quedo viendo a Serena quien al verlo bajo la mirada un poco triste y distante

"**bueno días"** dijo Serena muy triste

"**bueno días como dormiste"** pregunto Darien en un tono frió

"**bien"**

Serena sale de la cama y entra al baño, mas cuando le paso por el lado a Darien el pudo ver que en lo ojos de Serena había lágrimas y va a decir algo pero en ese momento Zafiro entra a la habitación

"**¿ya están despiertos?"** pregunto al ver a Darien

"**si Zafiro ya estamos despiertos" **respondió algo serio

"**que bueno los ancianos no están así que vamos a desayunar nosotros solos"** dijo Kevin entrando a la habitación

"**y eso a ¿Dónde fueron todos?"** pregunto

"**no lo sabemos pero al parecer se fueron desde muy temprano"** respondió Zafiro

"**ya veo"**

Los tres chicos baja a la sala dejando a Serena en la habitación ya que aun se estaba duchando, los dos se sienta en el sofá y enciende la televisión después de unos minutos Kevin se unió al grupo, mientras esperaban que las chicas bajaran, en ese momento Darien recordó el nombre que Serena había mencionado en sueños y se dispuso a saber quien era ese hombre

"**oigan chicos ustedes saben quien es Rubeus"** pregunto Darien

"**Rubeus como sabes de el"** pregunto Kevin muy preocupado

"**anoche Serena lo menciono entre sueños y bueno quisiera saber quien es y por que Serena dijo que lo odiaba tanto"**

"**¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Serena?" **pregunto Zafiro

"**porque se que no me va a responder y la verdad es que quiero que ustedes me lo digas tienen mas tiempo conociéndola"**

"**es cierto" **dijo Sammy

"**entonces me dirán" **

"**esta bien pero prometes que no te vas a enojar"** pidió Zafiro

"**y ¿Por qué me e de enojar?"** pregunto algo curioso

"**solo promételo"** dijeron los tres chicos

"**lo prometo"** levantando la mano

"**muy bien te lo diremos"** dijo Sammy mientras colocaba sus codos en sus piernas "**Rubeus fue el antiguo novio de Serena" **

"**pero ella…" **

"**escucha y no interrumpas"** le dijo Zafiro a Darien

"**bien continua Sammy" **

"**Serena y el tenían saliendo tres años y medio todos decían que eran la pareja perfecta, amorosa y amable. Pero nosotros sabíamos que eso no era verdad… Rubeus tenia un carácter algo dominante y agresivo, no le gusta que Serena estuviera cerca de ningún chico ni siquiera nosotros que éramos sus amigos, aunque en frente de todo el colegio Rubeus era el novio ideal ya que actuaba con Serena como si fuera un ángel, más cuando no había nadie golpea a Serena"**

"**¿Qué?"** dijo Darien sumamente preocupado

"**así es Darien el golpeaba a Serena siempre que la veía con un chico aunque sea que ella solo le daba los bueno días él la golpeaba, le jalaba de los cabellos, y la lanzaba al suelo y la golpeaba en el estomago además de la espalda justamente en los lugares en donde los golpes no se notaran"** agrego Kevin

"**en una ocasión Rubeus golpeo tan fuerte a Serena que ella termino en el hospital por casi dos semanas, mas cuando le preguntaron que le había pasado ella dijo que no lo recordaba ya que siempre lo estaba defendiendo"** dijo Zafiro muy molesto

"**no puedo creerlo"** conmocionado

"**Darien es tipo era muy agresivo incluso nosotros quienes sabíamos lo que le pasaba a Serena no podíamos hacer nada ya que ella nos rogaba que no le dijéramos nada a nadie"** agrego Sammy también molesto

"**no puedo creerlo" **exclamo Darien con los ojos completamente aterrados

"**ahí no termina todo ahí otra cosa la cual nadie a parte de nosotros los amigos mas cercanos a Serena sabemos esto y por lo que mas quiera no enfurezca" d**ijeron los tres chicos aun mas molesto

"**díganme chicos quiero saber"**

"**eso ocurrió cuando nosotros estábamos terminado el ultimo año en el internado, días antes que se celebra una fiesta para despedirnos a todos los del ultimo años incluso a Rubeus quien también estaba en el ultimo año"**

Los chicos le iban a contar a Darien sobre la persona que Serena mas odiaba en el mundo una persona la cual le había causado una gran herida a Serena en su corazón y en su alma, una herida la cual Darien al parecer la estaba abriendo poco a poco

Continuara………………….

Autor Original: Alinita28


	10. Una Reunion Familiar Part III

Cáp

**Amigos pues no era lo que muchos creían en primera Serena no estaba embarazada y no fue obra de su abuela que ella se haya echo novia de Rubeus eso lo conoceremos luego el porque se hicieron novios **

**Cáp. 9: Una reunión familiar part. III (El pasado)**

Darien y Serena había viajado a Sapporo en donde Serena conoció a todos los miembros de la familia Chiba a la cual ella pertenecía pese a que ella jamás quiso pertenece a esa familia, todos iba muy bien ya que todos se estaba tragando el cuento de que Serena y Darien era la feliz pareja de recién casado, aunque una que otra vez Serena mostraba una furia hacia Darien aunque claro todos pensaban que eran cosas normales entre ellos.

Pero las cosas empeoraron sábado en la noche ya que Darien le mostró a Serena una mira fría y dominante además de decirle que ella le pertenecía a el, lo que hizo que el corazón de Serena se destrozara por completo ya que ya antes había escuchado aquellas palabras las cuales le pertenecían a una persona a la cual ella odiaba con todo su corazón. Sammy, Zafiro y Kevin le estaban contados a Darien sobre esa persona a la que Serena odiaba tanto

**Flash back**

Todo se remonta a cuando los alumnos del segundo y tercer año de secundaria y preparatoria estaba arreglando el salón de fiestas el cual era el mas grande del todo el internado ahí se solían realizar todos los eventos festivos con aproximadamente 40 kilómetros de largo, todas las chicas estaban decorando mientras que los chicos estaban llenado los globos, acomodando las sillas, Serena se encontraba con Setsuna y Raye mirando el bosquejo que había hecho Andrew sobre como debería quedar el lugar

"**bien creo que falta unos treinta globos mas chicos" l**e dijo Serena a todos los chicos

"**comprendido"** dijeron todos

"**chicas las bambalinas tienen que quedar mas altas"** dijo Raye señalando hacia las bambalinas

"**comprendido Raye"** gritaron todas las chicas

"**bien creo que solo hace falta las mesas"** dijo Setsuna mirando las **mesas "y en donde están los manteles"** pregunto

"**huí creo que aun están en el deposito"** dijo Serena un poco nerviosa

"**Serena te dijimos que tenias que traer los manteles hace horas"** riño Raye

"**lo siento pero se me olvido"**

"**Ve a buscarlos"**

"**ya voy"**

Serena salio del auditorio a toda velocidad, junto con otro chico quien le dijo que la iba a ayudar a traer los manteles del deposito, luego de unos instantes de a ver llegado al deposito, Serena y el chico había encontrado los manteles así que los cargaron hasta el salón de fiesta, más los manteles eran algo pesados, ya que ambos chicos tenia unos cuarenta manteles en brazos por que eran ochenta mesas las cuales tenia que arreglar y no mesas pequeñas sino mesa grande los que hacia mas peso, Serena y el chico entraron al edificio en donde tenia que subir al ultimo piso ya que ahí era en donde estaba el salón de fiesta, ambos comenzaron a subir las escalera, Serena algo casada ya que los manteles pesaban mucho

El joven en mas de una ocasión le pregunto si se encontraba bien y ella le respondía que si que no se preocupara, así que los dos continuaron subiendo por las escaleras, (así que imagínese cuantas escaleras tuvieron que subir para llegar al ultimo piso) cuando ya estaban subiendo el noveno piso Serena pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo los manteles le cayeron encima al chico que la estaba acompañando, luego de unos instante el chico se levanta y busca a Serena quien se había lastimado la rodillas, se agacha y coloca el brazo derecho de Serena alrededor de su cuello

"**discúlpame Erick por mi culpa todos los manteles se cayeron"** dijo la rubia muy apenada

"**no importa Serena, pero será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería"** exclamo el chico con una sonrisa

"**no hace falta solo tengo unos rasponcito en las piernas"** respondió Serena

"**pero…"**

"**que demonios esta pasando aquí"** pregunto la voz de un chico

Ambos chicos voltean y miran a un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos rojo el cual tenia el uniforme de los chicos de preparatoria, y en su rostro tenia una cara de poco amigos miro a Serena con mucha frialdad lo que asusto a Serena quien se separo de Erick y se acerco aquel misterioso chico

"**Rubeus lo que paso es que me caí con el peso de los manteles y Erick me ayudo a levantarme"** hablo la rubia muy asustada

"**no te pedí que me explicaras lo que paso a si" **hablo el chico en un tono mártir

"**lo siento Rubeus"** bajando la cabeza

"**¿Por qué la tratas así Rubeus?"** pregunto el chico un poco intrigado por la conducta del chico

"**eso a ti no te importa y recoge los manteles para que los lleves al salón de fiesta"** dijo el chico aun mas molesto

"**esta bien" **dijo el chico aun indignado por la actitud de Rubeus

"**yo te ayudo Erick…"**

"**no te atrevas que él puede solo"** deteniendo a la rubia

"**pero yo tengo que ayudarlo"**

"**he dicho que no" **

Rubeus miro a Serena con mucha rabia y odio lo que no le gusto mucho a Erick ya aquel chico parecía tratar a Serena como si le perteneciera, luego de que el chico recogió algunos de los manteles los fue a llevar al salón de fiesta y dejo a Serena y a Rubeus solos, ella al ver que Erick se había marchado comenzó a temblar ya que Rubeus estaba de muy mal humor, así que le iba a explicar lo que había pasado

"**escucha Rubeus lo que paso fue un…"**

"**cállate"** grito Rubeus muy molesto

El se acerco a Serena y la tomo por los brazos y empezó a apretarla con mucha fuerza

"**no me e graduado y ya estas coqueteando con otros chicos verdad" **hablo con odio en su palabras

"**no es cierto el me estaba ayudando a traer lo manteles"** se defendió

"**si claro sabes que eso no es verdad eres una "bicht"" **

Le dio una bofetada y Serena cayo al suelo con la mejilla completamente roja, ella coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y volteo a ver a Rubeus quien, tenia un mirada mártir el la tomo del cuello y la levanto mientras le apretaba con fuerza el cuello

"**escúchame muy bien tu me perteneces a mi lo quieras o no así que deja de coquetear con otros chicos"** grito

"**suéltame… que… me… las…ti…mas"** dijo Serena entre cortado ya que casi no podía respirar

"**te lastimas eso es para que aprenda a que no me debes de engañar" **apretó con mucha más fuerza el cuello de Serena

Serena ya casi no podía respira por culpa de Rubeus al parecer tenia en mente acabar con la vida de la chica, ella estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento cuando

"**ya suéltala Rubeus"** grito la voz de otros chicos

El chico giro suavemente la cabeza y miro a Taiki, Zafiro y a Haruka quienes se estaba acercando a el muy molestos, él suelta deja de asfixiar a Serena y la deja caer, ella comienza a toser para poder tomar algo de aire

"**maldito no le vuelvas a poner una mano encima"** grito Haruka mientras tomaba a Rubeus por la camisa

"**suéltame basura"** riño Rubeus

"**no lo voy a ser te voy a romper la cara de una vez por toda"** grito Haruka muy molesto

"**no lo harás ya que Serena no te lo va a permitir verdad querida Serena"** mirando a Serena quien se estaba levantando con la ayuda de Zafiro y Taiki

"**gatita por favor déjame romperle la cara a este tipo"** exclamo Haruka mientras veía a su amiga

Serena esta muy asustada no sabia que hacer, la mirada de Rubeus la asustaba temía que él le hiciera algo malo para vengarse de ella, pero que podía a ser para cambiar lo que estaba pasado, en ese momento Zafiro y Taiki colocaron sus manos en los hombros de Serena, ella miro a los dos chicos y le pregunto con la mirada si ellos lo iban a proteger, a lo que ellos afirmaron con la cabeza, Serena toco la dos manos de sus amigos con una sonrisa y luego miro a Haruka y a Rubeus

"**Haruka no permitas que ese tipo se me acerque nuevamente"** dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

"**¿Qué?"** dijo Rubeus muy preocupado

"**como ordenes"** dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en sus labios

Serena, Taikis y Zafiro se marcharon y dejaron a Haruka que le hiciera lo que el quisiera a Rubeus, no estaban muy legos cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe, Serena empezó a llorar y quería regresarse para detener a Haruka pero Zafiro la detuvo, ella le pido a Zafiro que se quitara del camino pero él le respondió **"Que acaso quieres que el te maltrate otra vez… dime quieres que el te mate"**, Serena palideció ya que en ese momento recordó como Rubeus la estaba asfixiando y temió por su vida, no podría continuar así ya no podía seguir soportando los maltrato de Rubeus, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Zafiro y empezó a llorar repitiéndose así misma una y otra vez **"No quiero, no quiero volver a sufrir no quiero".**

Después de ese día Serena termino con Rubeus ella estaba decidida a cambiar a no permitir que mas nadie la volviese a lastimar, lo que no le agrado a Rubeus quien estaba sumamente furioso con Serena quien había permitido que Haruka lo golpease hasta saciar su furia con el. Aunque el trataba de acercarse a Serena no podía ya que los chicos siempre estaban cerca de ella para evitar que él la volviese a lastimar, la furia de Rubeus fue creciendo más y más durante casi una semana y cuando llego el día de la fiesta de despedida de los del ultimo años, todos están preparándose para la fiesta, todos menos los niños del Kindergarten y los de primaria ya que por se aun muy pequeños no podían ir a la fiesta de los del ultimo año. Por dos cosas aun eran muy pequeños y la segunda por que la fiesta seria después de las diez de la noche hora de queda para los mas pequeños.

En la habitación de las Scout todas se estaba terminado de arreglar todas menos Serena quien como era de costumbre aun se estaba bañando, cuando salio de bañarse vio a sus amigas quienes estaban señalando la hora

"**lo siento chicas se me hizo algo tarde"** dijo algo nerviosa

"**vístete que ya tenemos que irnos a la fiesta" **hablo Raye muy molesta

"**si ya voy" **

Serena busco su vestido el cual era de color blanco con las mangas un poco debajo de los hombros y llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, era muy sencillo pero también era muy elegante, luego busco sus sandalias las cuales eran blancas, buscos sus aretes y un collar que iba a poner, luego su maquilase, las chicas ya estaban comenzando a perder la paciencia ya que por lo que parecía se iba a tardar mucho

"**ya apúrate"** grito Mina quien tenia puesto un vestido anaranjado como hasta las rodillas tenia el cabello sujetado con un lazo del mismo color

"**lo siento ya me apuro pero por que no se adelantan chicas y yo las veo en la fiesta" **

"**no podemos Serena recuerda que no te podemos dejar sola ni un solo momento" **hablo Setsuna quien tenia puesto un vestido el cual era blanco en la parte de adelante y un poco en la parte de atrás negro en algunas parte de atrás

"**es cierto que tal si ese estupido de Rubeus intenta algo en contra de ti" **agrego Lita quien tenia un vestido verde y marrón y de tiros

"**no se preocupen por mi estaré bien cerrare la puerta con llave así que ya no se preocupen" **dijo con una sonrisa

"**esta bien pero cierras con llave Serena"** dijo Hotaru muy preocupada la cual tenia un vestido azul marido como hasta las rodillas

"**ya dejen de preocuparse yo estaré bien"**

"**entonces te vamos a esperar en la fiesta así que apresúrate a vestirte"** dijo Michiru tenia un vestido de color verde azul el cual era de tiros y también llegaba hasta el suelo

"**si lo haré" **

"**bueno entonces nosotras vamos" d**ijo Amy tenia puesto un vestido de color azul celeste el cual era de tiros y llegaba hasta el suelo con un lazo en la parte del pecho

Las ocho chicas salieron de la recamara dejando a Serena sola aun poco preocupada pero como Serena había dicho que iba a cerrar con llave no se preocuparon mucho, cuando llegaron a la fiesta vieron a los chicos quienes tenían puesto Smokin de sus colores preferido con sombreros de copas del mismo color, los chicos se preocuparon un poco ya que Serena no venia con las chicas pero Amy le dijo que Serena subiría en cuanto se vistieran y que no se preocuparan que ella cerrarían la puerta con llave, aunque ellos no pudieron dejar se preocuparse

En la recamara de las "Scout" Serena se había puesto ya el vestido y se acerco a la cómoda para maquillarse, pero cuando miro la cómoda vio que su rubor no estaba y se acordó que se lo había prestado a Setsuna, así que fue hasta la cama de Setsuna la cual era la ultima cama y era la que estaba cerca de espalda a la ventana, busco su rubor en la mesa de noche, luego que lo ayo camino de regreso a la cómoda la cual estaba cerca del la puerta, en eso miro que la perilla de la puerta se bajaba, la primera cosa que le vino a la mente fue que de seguro fueran las chicas que la venia a buscar

"**ya casi estoy lista chicas"** hablo Serena

Más cuando la puerta se abrió vio a Rubeus quien entro con una sonrisa en su labios, Serena dejo caer el rubor y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás muy asustada por lo que le pudiera pasar

"**que no te lo dije que te iba a arrepentir si llegabas a terminar conmigo"** cerrando los ojos

"**déjame tranquila Rubeus ya no quiero saber nada de ti"** dijo muy pálida

"**no te preocupes que no lo sabrás por que este lugar será el ultimo en el que me veas con vida" **rió en un tono demoníaco

"**¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?"** pregunto Serena

En ese momento Rubeus saco un arma de fuego y le disparo a Serena cerca del pecho, Serena cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos pero con mucha rabia y furia en su corazón, Rubeus se acerco a ella por última vez y la miro y comenzó a reírse y luego se marcho de la habitación de la **"Scout"** dejando a la rubia desangrándose, después aproximadamente media hora mas los chicos ya se estaban comenzando a preocuparse aunque fuera la rubia ella jamás se tardaba tanto en arreglarse, Haruka era el que se veía mas preocupado ya que tenia un mal presentimiento

"**basta ya no puedo seguir esperando" **dijo Haruka dejaba de bailar con Michiru

"**Haruka ¿Qué te pasa?"** pregunto Michiru

"**algo no anda bien sirena Serena jamás se había tardado tanto en arreglarse"** respondió preocupado

"**es cierto yo también estoy algo preocupado"** dijo Seiya quien estaba cerca de ellos

"**por que no vamos a ver por que se tarda tanto"** proclamo Yaten acercándose a ellos

Todos los chicos salieron del salón de fiesta y se dirigieron a la alcoba de las **"Scout"** vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, los chicos se preocuparon y entraron a toda velocidad al dormitorio y vieron a Serena quien estaba tirada en un mar de sangre

"**SERENA"** gritaron los chicos

Rápidamente Amy y Haruka se acercan a Serena Haruka la levanta pese a que Serena aun seguía sangrado, mientras que Amy le toma el pulso a lo cual se preocupo mucho mas ya que esta lo tenia muy débil, todos se aterraron a ver la expresión de Amy, Molly salio a toda velocidad de la habitación y se dirigió a la dirección en donde le aviso a la madre superiora lo que había pasado, de inmediato la madre superiora llamo a una ambulancia. Todos en el internado se enteraron de lo ocurrido a Serena a mas de unos le vino la misma idea a la mente que Rubeus había sido el causante del lo que le había pasado a ella, mas no tenia prueba de que el había sido y la única testigo estaba entre la vida y la muerte

Cuando llegaron al hospital Serena fue llevada a la sala de operaciones ahí los doctores trataban de sacarle la bala a Serena la cual estaba alojada a pocos centímetros de su corazón, la operación fue muy largar y durante aquel periodo de tiempo todos los amigos de Serena no querían salir de la clínica "Sun" en la cual Serena se encontraba, Haruka y Seiya quienes fueron los que llevaron a Serena hasta la ambulancia, así que estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre mas ellos no querían separes de Serena así que no regresaron al internado a cambiarse de ropa, cuando ya estaba amaneciendo el doctor que esta operando a Serena salio de la sala de operaciones

"**familiares de la señorita Tsukino"** hablo

"**doctor sus abuelos viven en Kyoto y todavía no se han enterado pero nosotros somos como su familia como esta ella"** dijo Setsuna muy preocupada

"**su condición era algo critica ya que la bala estaba alojada muy cerca del corazón" **

"**pero estará bien verdad doctor"** dijo Iris muy preocupada

"**si no se preocupen ya sacamos la bala y ahora la están llevando a terapia intensiva" **

"**pero por que doctor si ya esta fuera de peligro"** pregunto Molly

"**aunque esta fuera de peligro a perdido mucha sangre y ahora le estamos suministrando sangre" **

"**por favor doctor no permita que nuestra amiga se muera por favor"** rogó Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

"**no se preocupen por lo que se ve esa niña es sumamente fuerte"**

Los días transcurrieron y Serena poco a poco se fue recuperando de lo que había pasado, una mañana Serena estaba desayudando cuando Haruka entro a su habitación con una ramo de rosa blancas, Serena miro las rosa y se puso muy feliz

"**o Haruka son bellísimas"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**que bueno que te gustan por que me costaron mucho"** dijo en un tono burlón

"**así y ¿Cuánto aproximadamente?"** riendo

"**bueno unos quise días de suspensión ya que las hermana no saben que yo estoy aquí"** riendo (en realidad era una mentira ya que era sábado y ellos tienen permiso en salir los fines de semanas)

"**en serio y por que viniste no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa"**

"**lo se es que no quiero dejarte sola después de lo que paso la ultima vez no volveré a permitir que nadie te vuelva a lastimas eso jamás"** muy serio

"**Haruka gracias" **

En ese momento un hombre de aproximadamente de unos cuarenta y cinco años entro a la habitación era el típico investigador privado de cabello canoso y traje gris de siempre

"**¿Quién es usted?" **pregunto Haruka en un tono irritado

"**soy Marcos Ferrero investigador del departamento de policía de Tokio"** mostrando su placa

"**y a que ha venido aquí"** pregunto Serena

"**señorita Tsukino su abuelo me contrato para investigar sobre el intento de asesinato que se llevo en contra de usted"**

"**mi abuelo" **

"**así es así ¿Qué dígame tiene a un sospechoso el cual crea usted que haya intentando contra su vida?"** pregunto

"**no/si"** dijeron Serena y Haruka al mismo tiempo

"**Haruka"** dijo la rubia mientras veía a su amigo

"**Gatita sabes que el fue ya acúsalo" **exclamo muy serio

"**perdón pero quien cree usted que haya sido" **

"**no lo se"** dijo Serena bajando la mirada

"**basta Gatita vas a dejar que esa sabandija se salga con la suya"** dijo Haruka muy molesto

"**Haruka yo…"**

"**disculpe señorita pero quiero saber quien cree usted que haya sido"** volvió a preguntar el profesor

"**ya le dije que no se" **

"**Serena ya di quien fue o vas a permitir que te vuelva a ser daño"** muy molesto

"**no quiero que me haga daño Haruka pero tengo mucho miedo" **

"**no te preocupes Serena no vas a permitir que ese idota se vuelva a acercar a ti"** dijeron todos los amigos de Serena quienes entraron a la habitación

Serena miro a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa en su labios y con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba vez si estaba segura de que sus amigos si la iban a proteger, Serena seco sus lágrimas y miro al investigador, muy seria

**Fin del flash back**

Darien estaba pasmado ante la historia que le estaban contado los tres chicos sintió un gran escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo sus corazón comenzó a asustarse y a temblar ya que como era posible, todo lo que había pasado Serena durante tres años y medio y jamás se atrevió a decírselo a nadie

"**Rubeus Tour fue el nombre que dijo Serena"** dijo Zafiro muy serio

"**no solo eso Darien ella lo culpo de todo lo que le había hecho durante esos tres años y medio el investigador estaba conmocionado por la larga lista que Serena le estaba dando pero los principales era maltrato, intento de asesinato en dos ocasión y también de intento de violación" **

"**intento de violación"** dijo Darien muy pálido

"**así es Darien al parecer en una ocasión el intento sobre pasarse con ella pero Seiya se lo impidió ya que llego justo a tiempo para evitar esa catástrofe" **

Darien quedo completamente sorprendido aun no podía creer lo que había pasado Serena como era posible que alguien como ella quien mostraba tanta rudeza con él haya permitido que otra persona la haya lastimado tanto así y que se haya cayado la boca por tanto tiempo, en eso recordó lo que le había dicho Setsuna** "es normal que siempre este molesta ya que hace mucho un chico le rompió el corazón y creo que teme que si trata a mas personas la puedan lastimar, ella estaba enamorada de un chico el cual era de la misma edad que yo mas el solo jugo con sus sentimientos, aunque ella no demuestre su dolor se que aun sufre por eso".**

Al fin comprendía por que Serena tenia tanto dolor, tristeza y furia en su corazón y por que toda aquel sufrimiento lo pagaba con él, él había causado que aquella cicatriz que ella tenia en su corazón volviese a abrirse, él había sido el causante de que ella volviese a sufrir, él la noche anterior le había dicho las misma palabra que aquella basura le había dicho a ella **"tu me perteneces a mi"** Darien estaba frustrado se sentía la peor de las persona como era posible que por su culpa alguien estaba sufriendo, coloco sus manos en sus rostro y a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho y pensó "_acaso no puede perdonar aquel hombre y piensa que todos somos como él_"

Zafiro, Sammy y Kevin vieron como Darien estaba llorando y también se sintieron frustrado pese a que Serena había dicho que ya había superado lo que había ocurrido la verdad era que no es cierto no podía olvidar lo que había pasado ya que jamás podía perdonar a Rubeus ya que el fue el que le causo tanto dolor a Serena la cual solo trato de darle su amor a aquella persona pero el solo la trato como si fuera una basura, Darien se levanto de sofá y se disponía a disculparse con Serena

"**a ¿donde vas"** pregunto Zafiro

"**tengo que hablar con Serena"** respondió

"**espera Darien por favor"** dijo Kevin mientras se levantaba del sofá

"**que quieren que espere quiero saber por que no me lo contó yo la hubiera comprendido" **muy preocupado** "por que por que no me lo dijo ella sabe que yo la hubiera comprendido"**

"**tenia miedo que tu te enteraras"** dijo Iris entrando a la sala junto con Molly

Ambas chica había escuchado toda la historia desde el principio y sabían que Serena aun seguía sufriendo en su corazón conocían a la perfección aquella tristeza y aquel dolor que Serena aun guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Todo aquel dolor había encerrado en el corazón de Serena formando una coraza muy gruesa y dura pero había sido rota nuevamente cuando Darien le dijo aquellas cinco palabras "Tú me pertenece a mí"

"**Darien por favor no te moleste con ella"** dijo Molly muy seria

"**no estoy molesta con ella es solo que quiero hablar con ella tengo que arreglar un pequeño problemita"** muy serio

Darien salio de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación ya ahí miro a Serena quien estaba sentado en la cama, dio un profundo suspiro y cerro la puerta con llave y se dirigió a donde estaba Serena

"**tengo que hablar contigo"** dijo muy serio

"**¿Qué? acaso le falto decirme algo más"** dijo en un tono frió

"**si" **

Darien se sentó al lado de Serena y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a pensar como pedirle perdón a ella, nunca antes le había pedido perdón a nadie y no sabia por donde empezar, así que empezó por pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho y que era mentira que ella le pertenecía a ella, Serena al escuchar esto miro a Darien muy sorprendida por lo que Darien le había dicho miro a los ojos de Darien los cuales aun estaban impactado por lo que le habían dichos los chicos, además de que aun estaba pálido y algo asustado por todo lo que había escuchado, él en verdad se veía arrepentido por lo que le había dicho a ella, pero a la rubia esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo no sabia por que Darien le estaba pidiendo perdón pero no se veía que era sincero sino que tenia lastima, pero lastima de que se pregunto Serena a si misma

Darien se levanto y vio a Serena a lo ojos los cuales estaban tan llenos de odio, como si Serena a quien estuviera viendo no fuera Darien sino a aquel hombre a que ella odiaba tanto, tanto así como para pagar toda aquella furia con él, y comprendía por que lo hacia no era por ella quisiera sino que ella aun estaba muy lastimada por lo que aquél chico que había hecho, Darien se acerco a Serena y le tomo la manos, ella se puso tan pálida como el papel y empezó a sudar y a llorar además de que en sus ojos estaba completamente aterrados y comenzó a repetir una y otra vez no me toques no me toques y a retroceder, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Darien se acerco a Serena para tratar de calmar, ella dejo de temblar y vio a Darien quien se notaba algo preocupado, Darien se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente.

Luego de unos minutos Darien y Serena bajaron a desayunar Molly e Iris se dieron cuanta que Serena se notaba algo distante, ya que durante el desayuno ella no dijo ni una sola palabra solo probaba cada bocado con mucha triste. Los que le preocupo y pensaron que tal vez Darien le había reclamo por no a verle contado sobre Rubeus, se preocuparon mucha ya que temían que Serena nuevamente volviera a caer en aquella tristeza nuevamente, luego de terminar de desayunar todos los chicos jóvenes fueron a las caballerizas a buscar sus caballos para ir a montar un rato, Molly e Iris pensaron que seria la mejor forma de poder hablar con Serena así que también la llevaron a la caballerizas para que ella buscara un caballo

Todos eligieron los caballos de siempre ya que eran los que siempre solían montar cuando iba a la mansión, mas Serena se tardo un poco en buscar un caballo cuando al fin encontró al caballo ideal el cual era de pelaje blanco y ojos azules claro como el cielo, Sebastián le advirtió que ese caballo era el mas salvaje ya que apenas lo había comprado hace unas semanas y que no había sido adiestrado aun, más a Serena no le importo mucho, busco una silla de montar y se la coloco al caballo el cual a ver la silla comenzó a relinchar, todos los chicos se asustaron y se acercaron a donde estaba Serena pero ella se quedo en el mismo lugar con una mirada seria hacia el caballo el cual al ver a Serena dejo de relinchar y se acerco a Serena

Cuando el caballo estuvo cerca de Serena, ella empezó a acariciar al caballo la cabeza lo que sorprendió a casi todos menos a Molly, Iris, Zafiro, Kevin y Sammy quienes más o menos se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar, Serena le coloca la silla de montar al corsés y luego las riendas, después de unos minutos todos salieron en los caballos a todo velocidad a correr por toda el jardín de la mansión (el cual era sumamente grande no por nada era una casa de campo), cuando Molly, Iris y Serena se pudieron quedar solas al fin se detuvieron del otro lado del lago y se sentaron en el pasto para que tomaran algo de agua mientras las chica empezaban a hablar

"**oye Serena y como fue tú primera noche con Darien" **pregunto Molly en un tono picaron

Serena se sonrojo de pie a cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga, lo que vieron las dos chicas y comenzaron a reír, mas Serena simplemente escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras que las dos chicas continuaban riéndose

"**hay Serena aun sigues siendo una niña aunque este casada"** rió Molly al ver a su amiga

"**no me moleste Iris que a ti te paso lo mismo cuando yo te hice la misma pregunta"** a la defensiva

"**si pero yo te respondí que no se te olvide"**

"**es cierto Serena dinos como fue tú noche con Darien debió de ser especial verdad ya que aun eras virgen cuando te casaste con el no es así"** dijo Iris también en un tono picaron

Serena empezó a ponerse tan roja como un tomate ya que sus amigas le estaban haciendo preguntas privadas a ella

"**ya dejen de preguntarme eso que estas igualitas que Minako"** grito muy roja

"**pero Serena ¿Por qué no nos dices como fue tú primera vez con Darien?"** pregunto Iris

"**porque no además Iris como fue tú primera noche con Zafiro" **

"**como fue…"** dijo algo pensativa **"fue maravillosa ya que hubo pétalos de flores por todos lados incluso en la cama" **un poco sonrojada

"**que romántico"** dijo Serena muy feliz

"**y como ya yo les había dicho mí primera vez fue en la playa fue tan especial para mí"** dijo Molly también algo sonrojada

"**vaya eso si es romántico que tú primera vez sea con la persona que amas"** dijo algo triste

"**si Serena pero tú también lo hiciste con la persona que amas no es así"**

Serena no dijo ni una palabra miro aquel hermoso lago con una mirada algo distante como si se estaba fundiendo con el mismo lago, las dos chicas comprendieron que Serena no les iba a decir a si como así como había sido su primera vez así que trataron de cambiar el tema

"**Serena y dime ya aprendiste a nadar"** pregunto Molly

"**aun no"** fue lo que dijo

"**pero por que creí que Amy y Michiru te iban a enseñar a nadar" **dijo Iris curiosa

"**y así iba a ser pero ya sabes después que ustedes se graduaron no tenia tiempo de tomar las clases con Michiru y Amy ya que el club de patinaje me robaba todo el tiempo del mundo"**

"**vaya no puedo creerlo"** dijeron las dos chicas

Durante toda la mañana las tres chicas estuvieron hablando sobre sus días en el internado "Moon Sacred" y como le hacían la vida imposible a las hermanas y al grupo Black, las tres chicas se ríen como nunca mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos en aquella cárcel, luego de un par de horas Iris mira su reloj y se da de cuenta que ya había pasado la hora de almorzar, así que las tres chicas se subieron a sus caballo y regresaron a la mansión

"**oye Serena que tal si el próximo fin de semana todos nos reunimos en la fuente de soda Crouw"** propuso Iris

"**si hagámoslo todas los chicos se van a alegrar de volver a verlos" **respondió con una sonrisa

"**bien decidido el próximo fin de semana nos veremos en Crouw a las dos de la tarde" **

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya los adultos habían regresado así que todos estaban en la sala, cuando Iris bajo de su caballo la abuela de Darien y Sandra se acercaron a ella con cara de pocos amigos

"**Iris como es posible que fuera a cabalgar en tú estado"** dijo la madre de Iris muy molesta

"**ahí madre no te preocupes que no me paso nada"** dijo muy seria

"**Iris que tal si te hubiera pasado algo malo a ti y al bebe"** riño su abuela

"**bebe de que están hablando Molly"** le pregunto la rubia a su amiga

"**es que no te lo había dicho verdad Iris esta embarazada tiene tres meses" **

"**¿Qué?"** grito ante la noticia

Luego que a Iris le armaran la grande por haber ido a montar tuvo que irse temprano a descansar ya que las dos mujeres estaban muy alteradas, por el hecho de que ella fuera a montar a caballo, Serena no tuvo casi tiempo de hablar con Iris y preguntarle por que no le había dicho que estaba embarazada, mas después de que la reunión llego a su fin y luego de que termino de empacar se hecho una escapada a la habitación de Iris cuando entro miro a Molly y a Iris quine estaban tejiendo, se acero a sus dos amigas y se sentó al lado de sus dos amigas

"**Serena espero que cuando de a luz a mí bebe tú seas una de sus madrinas"** dijo Iris muy feliz

"**si pero por que no me lo había dicho Iris" **pregunto muy triste

"**es que estos dos días era para reencontrarnos y no para hablar sobre mí embarazo además Serena creí que te sentirías muy triste si te enterabas que yo fui la primera en quedar embarazada" **

"**pero por que lo dices"**

"**recuerdas que siempre quisiste ser la primera en ser mamá"** pregunto Iris

"**si" **

"**bueno es que yo fui la primera amiga"** rió

"**eso no importa ya que no creo que yo sea una madre muy pronto no mientras este con el"**

"**de que hablas Serena claro que serás madre muy pronto estas casada con Darien y el te ama"** hablo Molly muy confundida

"**si bueno es que…"**

En eso escucho que Darien la estaba llamado, así que se despidió de sus dos amigas y bajo a la sala ya a ahí se despidió de toda la familia Chiba y de sus tres amigos, Darien toma las dos maletas y salen de la mansión sube las maletas al automóvil de su padre y se despide de su abuela, luego sube al auto mas cuando Serena iba a subir la abuela de Darien le entrega un pequeño paquete el cual le pidió que lo abriera cuando llegaran a Tokio, Serena acepto y luego subió al auto

Luego que el automóvil se dirigió al aeropuerto Serena miro por la ventana y se quedo algo pensativa por lo que le había dicho Iris, sobre que el sueño de Serena era ser madre pero pensó que eso no se le cumpliría no mientras estuviera casada con Darien

Continuara………………………


	11. La primera Clase al aire libre

Cáp

**Cáp. 10: La primera clase al aire libre… la tarea bajo los árboles**

Después de a ver viajado a Sapporo y de reencontrarse con unos antiguos amigos Serena y Darien había regresado a Tokio antes de la media noche más antes de llegar al apartamento Serena se había quedado profundamente dormida y Darien no pudo despertarla con nada así que tuvo que llevarla hasta su apartamento en sus brazos (cosa que no fue fácil ya que Serena pesaba demasiado para su gusto). A la mañana siguiente Serena se había levantado por primera vez temprano se encontraba algo confusa ya que no recordaba a verse dormido en su habitación aunque no le dio mucha importancia

Salio de la cama y se fue a la habitación de Darien ya que ahí quedaba el único baño de la casa, entro con delicadeza para no despertar a Darien, luego de hacerse el aseo personar y de darse un baño, salio del baño y se fue a su cuarto a colocarse su uniforme, luego de vestirse y de desayunar salio del apartamento y se dirigió al internado, cuando llego solo faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases así que se fue rápidamente a su salón de clases ahí vio a sus amigos y le contó lo que le había pasado y sobre la reunión que tendría dentro de unos días

"**Serena no lo puedo creer veremos nuevamente a Molly y a los demás que bueno ya los estaba extrañando"** dijo Lita muy contenta

"**si es cierto ya han pasado casi cuatro años desde la ultima vez que no vimos seria magnifico volver a vernos y que nos contaran como le han ido fuera de esta prisión"** dijo Mina muy feliz

"**pues muy bien ya que Iris va a tener su primer bebe en par de meses" **

"**¿Qué?"** gritaron las chicas

"**esa traidora no es justo rompió la promesa"** dijo Raye muy molesta

"**promesa de que promesa están hablando chicas"** preguntaron los chicos

"**hace cuatro años atrás todas nosotras hicimos la promesa de no tener hijos hasta que todas saliéramos del internado"** aclaro Serena

A los chicos le apareció un gran gota de sudor en la cabeza por la promesa que habían hechos las chicas, no solo por que era una promesa tonta sino por que quien en su sano juicio después de casarse esperaría siete años hasta que todas salieran de aquella prisión

"**en verdad es que ustedes hacían promesa inútiles hace años"** dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro

"**tal vez para ti es una promesa inútil pero para nosotras era algo muy valioso"** dijo Michiru muy molesta

"**ya Michiru no te moleste que solo es un simple comentario además han pasado muchos años desde que se hicieron aquella promesa tal vez la olvido"** hablo Yaten muy serio

"**Yaten tiene razón ya pasaron siete años desde que nos hicimos aquella promesa lo mas seguro es que ya lo haya olvidado"** hablo Amy

"**ella tiene razón además cuando ustedes salgan de esta prisión de seguro también querrán tener sus hijos rápido y no esperaran a Hotaru o me equivoco"** dijo Nicolas muy serio

"**eso no lo sabremos hasta que ustedes nos pidan matrimonio"** dijeron todas las chicas menos Serena

El rostro de los cinco chicos se puso tan rojo como un tomate al escuchar la pregunta de las chicas, a lo que ellas soltaron la risa antes la cara de los cinco jóvenes, Serena miro a sus amigos como se reían con mucha felicidad pero también con mucha tristeza ya que ella no podría bromear sobre su futuro como lo hacían ellos, ella estaba casado con un completo imbécil y no podía a ser nada para cambiar eso, en eso momento entro la madre superiora

"**buenos días jóvenes"** dijo la mujer entrando

"**buenos días madre superiora"** dijeron todos mientras se levantaba

"**jóvenes quiero darles una noticia la clases de Aritmética será suspendida al igual que las demás clases que tendrán en todo el día…"**

"**BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNN"** gritaron todos los alumnos a saber que no iban a tener clases el día de hoy

La madre superiora tocio un poco al ver la actitud de los jóvenes los cuales volvieron a sus asiento algo apenado por lo que había hecho

"**no crean que no van a tener clases durante todo el día por que están muy equivocados" **miro a los jóvenes los cuales tenia para de tragedia **"el día de hoy tendrán su primera clases con el profesor Chiba Darien"**

Todos se alegraron al escuchar que su primera clase con Darien había comenzado todos menos Serena que no estaba nada segura de que sentir a ella le daba igual la clase de aquel tipo, Darien entro y miro a todos los chico estaba algo nervioso ya que seria la primera vez que iba a dar clases, luego que la madre superiora se fue Darien noto el ambiente pesado que se estaba formado en aquel salón de clases

"**oigan chicos que tal si la clase de hoy la hacemos al aire libre"** exclamo Darien

"**a fuera" **

Todos estaban algo sorprendido ya que nunca antes habían recibido una sola clase al aire libre, no era que estaban prohibida sido que a ningún profesor se le había ocurrido tal idea, unos momentos más tarde todos los alumnos del ultimo año se encontraban en el jardín trasero, todos estaban sentado en circulo mientras que Darien permanecía de pie

"**bueno jóvenes nuestra primera clase será sobre ustedes mismo… como verán yo soy nuevo en este colegio y la verdad no los conozco a todos así que hoy harán un ensaño sobre sus vidas en este internado y fuera de el" **

"**espera un minuto Darien que acaso tú piensa que nosotros te vamos a contar sobre nuestras vidas"** riño Serena mientras se levantaba

"**y que tiene de malo eso yo soy su profesor así que deben hacerlo"** muy serio

"**y cuanto tiempo tenemos profesor"** pregunto Esmeralda en un tono seductor

"**tiene exactamente tres hora para hacer sus ensayos pueden estar en grupo o a solas si se sienten más a gustos así que por favor empieces con sus ensayos"**

Todos se levantan y buscan un lugar apartado casi todos prefieren quedarse con sus grupos mientras que uno que otro chicos prefería escribir a solas, todos parecían estar concentrados en sus asuntos todos menos una rubia cabeza de chorlito la cual no estaba nada a gusto con su tarea

"**por que demonios tenemos que hacer este ensayo me rehusó a hacerlo"** dijo Serena muy molesta

"**Serena ya cállate que no me puedo concentrar"** dijo Raye igual de molesta

"**concentrar que acaso vas a ser este ensayo Raye"** pregunto

"**por su puesto que si"**

"**pero Raye es tan tonto que acaso le vas a contar a Darien sobre tú vida"**

"**y eso que tiene de malo Serena"** pregunto Michiru

Serena miro a Michiru y luego a todos sus amigos los cuales estaba escribiendo sobre su vida y no podía creerlo, ella pensaba que sus amigos no iba a ser aquel tonto ensayo pero lo estaban haciendo esto la molesto se levanto y se separo de sus amigos, aunque nadie noto que la rubia latosa se había marchado, estaban demasiado concentrado en sus tarea como para notar que una que su amiga se había marchado. Serena estaba caminado por los alrededores mientras trataba de comprender por que sus amigos la habían traicionado como era posible que sus amigos estuvieran interesado en hablar sobre sus vidas, cuando el tiempo se había acabado todo escucharon un silbato y volvieron a donde estaba Darien, cuando Serena regreso miro que Esmeralda estaba coqueteando con Darien lo que hizo que su sangre hirviera de furia, se acerco a donde estaba Esmeralda y se coloco en medio de ella y Darien

Lo que no le agrado a la chica la cual no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Serena se saliera con la suya, aunque después de unos segundo se calmo y se sentó al lado de Beryl, Darien les dijo a todos que leyeran sus ensayos, uno a uno todos fueron pasando y leyendo sus ensayos, todos estaban muy emocionado en leer lo que había escrito uno más que otros, ya cuando solo faltaba Serena por leer su ensayo

"**bueno Serena es tú turno"** dijo Darien mirando a Serena

"**no veo por que razón yo tengo que leer sobre mí vida"** dijo algo molesta

"**es para que todos te conozcan más"** respondió Darien

"**ja para que me conozcan más si hemos estudiado por catorce años juntos que más me van a conocer" **

"**puede ser que no conozca mucho de ti por esa razón es que deseo que leas tú ensayo"**

"**no lo haré"** ella se levanta y se disponía a marcharse

"**a que le tienes tanto miedo Serenity"** dijo Darien en un tono frió

"**a ti no"** respondió

"**entonces por que no lees tú ensayo" **

Serena miro a Darien muy molesta no deseaba contarle a nadie sobre su vida pero no le quedaba de otra volvió a sentarse y saco su cuaderno de notas

"**me llamo Serenity Tsukino Serena para todos tengo 18 años de edad mí vida en el internado empezó cuando yo tenia cuatro años, mis padres habían muerto hace cuatro y tres años atrás así que mis abuelos se había hecho cargo de mí durante todo aquel tiempo, desde entonces este internado a sido mí hogar… no veo mucho a mis abuelos por que ellos viven en Kyoto y los único días que puedo verlo son en las vacaciones así que los fines de semanas salgo con mis amigos fin"** leyó

"**eso es todo lo que escribiste Serena"** pregunto Darien

"**así es"**

"**vaya fue más corto que los demás pero bueno es algo… ahora quiero que todos vuelva a reunirse y a escribir sobre lo que van a ser después que salgan de aquí y sobre lo que más temen"**

Nuevamente Serena algo otros de sus famosos escándalos ya que Darien estaba pidiendo demasiada información sobre ella, aunque nuevamente nadie le hizo caso conocían demasiado bien a Serena y sabían que aquel escándalo no duraría mucho, y como pensaban no duro mucho ya que Serena se tuvo que calmar cuando Darien la volteo ver con cara de poco amigos, todos se volvieron a reunir y empezaron a escribir sobre lo que Darien le había pedido, más en esta ocasión Serena no se puso con sus amigos prefirió alegarse un poco de ellos, así que se fue hasta lo más lejos del grupo como le era posible, cuando llego cerca de un pequeño lago se recostó en el pasto y miro al cielo, sin darse cuenta de que otra persona también tenia los mismo planes que ella de alegarse del grupo, aunque aquella persona no se percato de que Serena estaba ahí ya que se sentó bajo de un gran árbol que estaba cerca de allí

"_vaya no creí que seria tan difícil dar una clase_" pensó aquel muchacho "_aunque Serena me hace las cosas más difíciles de lo que pensaba_"

En ese momento escucho una hermosa melodía la cual resonaba en todo el bosque, Darien escucho aquella melodía tan hermosa pero tan triste al mismo tiempo, era una melodía que hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera de felicidad pero también de dolor, cerro lo poco a poco los ojos y continuo escuchando la melodía, después de unos minutos la melodía ceso él se levanta y mira su reloj ya eran las once de la mañana lo que significaba que ya todos había terminado de escribir sus ensayos, se levanto de pasto e iba a empezar a caminar cuando miro a Serena quien le había pasado por el lado

"**Serena que haces aquí"** pregunto Darien

Serena miro a Darien quien se levanto y se estaba acercando a ella, más Serena lo ignoro y siguió su camino, Darien al ver que había sido ignorado se molesto y corrió hasta que alcanzo a Serena

"**oye por que me ignoras"** dijo Darien mientras detenía a Serena del brazo

"**suéltame no me toques"** grito la chica

"**ya dime por que me estas ignorando y cual es tú razón por la que me odias tanto"** pregunto muy serio (creo que esta pregunta se la hacen todos)

"**eso no te importa y ya suéltame"** Serena se libra de Darien y continúa caminado

Ella miro a Darien con una mira fría y cruel

"**escúchame muy claro lo que yo piense de ti no es problema tuyo"** exclamo la rubia

"**claro que si es mí problema ya que tú estas pensando mal de mí a eso no me agrada"**

"**mira Darien solo te voy a decir una sola cosa jamás, jamás me oyes voy a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste" **

Dicho esto Serena continua su camino hacia donde estaba sus demás amigos, más cuando solo faltaban unos 10 kilómetros Darien se acerco a Serena

"**es acaso que tú me odias por lo que te hizo Rubeus"** grito Darien

Serena se paro en seco al escuchar el nombre de Rubeus volteo lentamente y miro a Darien quien se acerco a ella

"**que bueno que te detuviste…"**

"**¿Quién te hablo de Rubeus?" **

"**como…"**

"**¿Quién demonios de hablo de Rubeus?" **dijo muy asustada

"**acaso eso importa ahora"** respondió muy molesto

"**quiero saber quien te dijo así que respóndeme"** muy molesta

"**y por que e de hacerlo si tú no me quieres decir por que me odias tanto" **serio

"**ya te dije por que te odio ahora dime ¿Quién te hablo de esa persona? ¿Quién a sido la persona que se atrevió a hablar sobre mí vida personar?"** pregunto

"**no lo haré"** bajando la mirada

Serena al ver que Darien no iba a responder se dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso al plante, Darien iba a seguirla pero dos de las estudiantes del ultimo año lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo llevaron a donde estaban todos los estudiantes, ahí a nadie le pareció raro que Serena no se encontraba con ellos ya que pensaban que había regresado al salón de clases. Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba en la azotea del internado recostada en la malla mientras mira hacia el suelo se notaba muy triste y asustada

"**¿Quién le dijo a Darien sobre el? ¿Quién?" **se pregunto una y otras vez **"seria acaso que Setsuna le dijo a Darien sobre mí relación con Rubeus… no, no puede ser ya que si hubiera sido así en aquél momento me lo hubiera preguntado más no fue así entonces de donde el sabe quien es esa persona o mejor como sabe su nombre"**

Serena coloca su mano derecha en sus pecho y recuerda aquel momento en su vida en la cual su vida no tuvo sentido en la vida aquel momento en que dejo de cree en el amor, había sufrido mucho y ya no deseaba saber nada sobre el amor por eso desde aquel momento que Rubeus le disparo se juro a si misma jamás enamorarse de nadie y tenia la prueba de aquella promesa una pequeña cicatriz en su pecho

"**no me importa pero jamás voy a permitir que nadie me vuelva a lastimar nadie" **muy decidida

Luego que todos terminaron de relatar sus ensayos, todos regresaron a sus salones de clases, más Serena no esta en ningún de los salones de clases del ultimo año, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Darien quien busco a Serena de arriba a bajo para disculparse con Serena, más no la encontró en ningún lado, cuando ya cayo la tarde Darien regreso a su apartamento pensó que tal vez ahí se encontraba Serena

Y como esperaba Serena se encontraba ahí, ella estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión cuando vio ella vio a Darien apago el televiso y se levanto del sofá y le dio la espalda a Darien luego volteo a ver a Darien

"**solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más quien te dijo sobre Rubeus"** pregunto muy seria

"**bueno veras… yo… este" **Darien estaba muy nervioso no podía decirle que había sido sus amigos por que de seguro se molestaría con ellos

"**si no me vas a responder será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí no quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre aquí"**

"**mencionaste ese nombre en tú sueños la noche anterior antes que regresáramos de la casa de mis abuelos" **

"**con que fue en sueños" **murmuro

Darien miro nuevamente la mirada triste de Serena una mirada que podría helar a cualquier persona con tan solo verla

"**cuando mencionaste su nombre comenzantes a temblar y decías que los odiabas más que a nadie en el mundo por eso pensé que te había hecho algún daño el cual aun no había superado"**

"**escucha muy bien el no me hizo nada es solo que nunca me agrado así que no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos"** muy triste

"_por que aun sigue defendiéndolo después de lo que le hizo_" se pregunto Darien a se mismo

"**escúchame muy bien que solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez yo me se proteger por mí misma así que no necesito que la persona que me compro se meta en mis asuntos así que deja de meterte en mí vida"** muy seria

"**escucha yo solo quería saber cual era la razón de tú odio hacia a mí… y veo que es por que crees que yo soy igual a ese tipo quien te lastimo pero no soy igual a el"** acercándose a ella

"**no te creo" **

"**escucha yo solo trato de cuidarte por favor…."**

"**no necesito que me cuide yo me puedo cuidar por mí misma… lo he hecho durante toda mí vida así que no necesito que nadie me cuide así que no te entrometas"**

"**por que tratas siempre de protegerte de los demás que acaso lo que él te hizo es tan grave así como para que odia a todos los hombres" **

"**ya déjame tranquila no me moleste"**

"**tú odio hacia esa persona es tan grande así como para odiarme a mí también"** grito Darien

"**mí odio hacia a ti no es por eso"**

Serena se iba a dar la vuelta y se iba a dirigir a su habitación cuando Darien intencionalmente la tomo del brazo e hizo que esta volteara y luego la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

"**suéltame no me toques"** grito Serena mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Darien

"**no lo voy a ser"** en un tono dulce

"**suéltame, suéltame, ya suéltame Rubeus"** grito Serena mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

En ese momento fue que Darien comprendió la verdad de lo que estaba pasando Serena miraba en Darien a Rubeus, ella aun pensaba y sentía que Rubeus jamás se había marchado que el volvería y la lastimaría nuevamente por eso aquella furia hacia el, no lo odiaba a el sino a Rubeus ella aun no había superado lo que había vivido con el, Serena empezó a llorar en los brazos de Darien ya que todo lo que había vivido al lado de Rubeus le vino a la mente al estar en los brazos de Darien, ambos caminaron hacia el sofá mientras Serena aun seguí llorando Darien no podía hacer que ella se calmara, el sabia que era mejor que ella se desahogara que quedarse sin hacer nada

Por casi una hora Serena solo lloraba y temblaba antes el miedo que aun sentía en su corazón y en su cuerpo para ella aquellos golpe que había recibido aunque seguía latente, un dolor que ella sentía que nadie comprendía, por eso era que desde aquel momento en que Rubeus salio de su vida de se juro a su misma que jamás permitirá que nada ni nadie la volviera a lastimar, hasta que al fin se quedo dormida ya cansada por a ver llorado tanto. Durante todo aquel tiempo Darien se había quedado a su lado sin dejar de abrasarla ni un solo momento, más cuando Serena se quedo dormida el también lo hizo ambos estaban cansado y se quedaron profundamente dormido una al lado del otros (como es que esta chica odia a Darien si esta tan tierno).

Cuando dieron las doce de la media noche Serena se abre los ojos y miro el calido pecho de una persona la cual la estaba abrazando, el rostro de Serena se sonrojo por completo ya que era la primera vez que sentía una calidez como la que estaba sintiendo, levanto lentamente la mira y vio a la persona que la estaba abrazando

"**Darien"** susurro **"por que me esta abrazando"** se pregunto

En eso recordó lo que había pasado hace unas hora atrás Darien le había dicho como sabia sobre Rubeus más eso ahora ya no le importaba lo que en verdad quería saber era por que esa persona lo estaba abrazando cual era la razón, además de que aun estaban en la sala ¿Por qué? Siendo otra persona se hubiera aprovechado de ella mientras estaba durmiendo, más no era así Darien simplemente la estaba abrazando sin ninguna otra intención, Serena se separa de Darien sin que este sintiera y se dirige a su habitación

"**por que no me hizo nada mientras estaba durmiendo no lo comprendo" **muy confundida** "que acaso él no es como Rubeus… no, no de seguro todo es una trampa si eso debe de ser ningún hombre puede hacer algo así sin querer nada a cambio no puedo dejarme engañar ni un momento" **

Serena entro a su habitación se quito la ropa que tenia puesta y se puso su pijama y se iba a acostar en su cama cuando recordó que Darien aun esta en la sala durmiendo, se sintió algo mal ya eran las doce y ya esta comenzando a ser algo de frió, busco en su armario y encontró una manta la cual tenia bordado en las orillas rojas blancas y roja, la toma y se fue a la sala, le coloco la manta a Darien y se dio media vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto, más Darien le toma el brazo y la atrajo hacia el cuando Serena levanto la mirada Darien tenia un hermosa sonrisa

"**gracias"** dijo Darien mientras volvía a quedarse dormido

Serena rápidamente se vuelve a levanta muy confundida por lo que había acabado de pasar, era la primera vez que no sentía miedo de estar cerca de una persona sino todo lo contrario sintió como por unos momentos su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho además de que tenia las mejilla ruborizada, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta su habitación cerro la puerta y cayo al suelo aun con el corazón algo acelerado

"**pero que me esta pasando es la primera vez que siento algo así"** colocando sus mano en su pecho

La rubia no comprendía que era lo que le estaba pasando nunca antes había sentido lo que sintió cuando estuvo cerca de Darien, no sintió ni miedo ni temor sino una gran felicidad, más no duro mucho ya que recordó lo que le había hecho Darien, se levanto del suelo y volvió a su cama. A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto muy temprano, antes de que Darien lo hiciera luego de bañarse y vestirse, salio del apartamento y se dirigió hacia el internado, aun estaba algo confundida por lo que había pasado a noche más decidió no recordarlo ya que pensó que eso seria lo mejor

Más no le funciono ya que durante todo el día lo único que tenia en la mente era la sonrisa de Darien y su calido pecho, así que no se pudo concentrar durante todo el día, ya a la hora de almorzar todos estaban saliendo todos menos la rubia quien estaba aun sentado en su puesto mirando por la ventana, lo que noto la diosa del amor y la belleza quien se acerco a su amiga

"**hey Serena vamos a almorzar" **dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"… …" más ella no responde

"**Serena ya despierta"** zarandeado a Serena de un lado a otro

"**hay Mina que te pasa"** volviendo a la realidad

"**que te pasa ya es hora de ir a almorzar gatita"** dijo Haruka acercándose a su amiga

"**que ya es la 1 vaya las hora pasando rápido"** levantándose

"**si claro eso lo dices por que haz estado en la Luna durante todo este tiempo"** dijo Raye en tono irónico

"**de que hablas yo no he estado en la Luna"**

Todos salen del salón de clases y se dirigen al comedor, más cuando iban bajando las escaleras todos ven a Beryl quien estaba en los brazos de Darien, Serena mira esto y siente un gran dolor en su corazón, Darien al ver a Serena se separa de Beryl se acerca a sus amigos

"**oigan chicos no es lo que parece"** dijo algo nervioso

"**no veo por que nos tienes que dar explicaciones tú puedes hacer lo que tú desees es tú vida y no la nuestra"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**es verdad lo único que te digo es que guardes tú amores para cuando este fuera del internado ya que si alguien te ve te va a acusar de acoso a una menor"** dijo Haruka muy molesto

Luego los doce chicos continúan su camino hacia el comedor más Serena no puedo evitar voltear y ver a Darien con un poco de tristeza pero con mucha furia, luego que Darien se libra de las garras de Beryl el se dirige a la enfermería hay mira que en la entrada había un block de notas en la puerta se agacha y la recoge

"**y esto de quien será"**

Abre la libreta y mira el nombre Serenity Tsukino, abrió la puerta y entro a la enfermería, se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó abrió la libre y empezó a leer aquel block, no había nada interesante en la primera más en la segunda si, estaba escrito el ensayo que Serena había leído ayer más este era un poco más largo

"**Me llamo Serenity Tsukino Serena para todos tengo 18 años de edad mí vida en el internado empezó cuando yo tenia cuatro años, mis padres habían muerto hace cuatro y tres años atrás así que mis abuelos se había hecho cargo de mí durante todo aquel tiempo, desde entonces este internado a sido mí hogar… casi siempre había estado sola mis únicas amigas era Amy, Raye, Lita Mina, Michiru, Setsuna, la pequeña Hotaru, Molly y Iris y mis únicos amigos era Taikis, Nicolas, Andrew, Yaten, Haruka y Seiya que eran como mis hermanos, Kevin, Zafiro y Sammy ellos eran las únicas persona que en verdad consideraban mis amigos mí abuela jamás me presto la mínima atención y mí abuelo… el siempre me estaba cuidando, más aun así me pregunto por que mí abuela jamás me presto atención será por que le recuerdo a mí padre... no veo mucho a mis abuelos por que ellos viven en Kyoto y los único días que puedo verlo son en las vacaciones así que los fines de semanas salgo con mis amigos fin"** leyó Darien **"vaya no ella no lo había leído por completo pero que hace esto aquí"**

Paso la hoja y miro que también había el otro ensayo que había mando a escribir así que empezó a leerlo

"**Que es lo que voy a ser cuando salga de aquí no lo se ya que hace unas semanas mí abuela me vendió a Darien Chiba la verdad eso no me importa mucha ya sabia que esto me iba a pasar así que sencillamente no me importa lo que el piense, que es a lo que más le temo… cuando miro al cielo y veo las hojas caer siempre abro una relicario el cual era de mí madre de el sale una hermosa melodía la cual al escucharla olvido tomo el temor que siento y mí más gran temor es perder este relicario el cual es lo único que tengo de mí madre ese es mí más grande temor"**

Darien leyó esto y al fin comprendió que aquella melodía que había escuchado provenía de aquél relicario el cual tenía Serena, pero se preguntaba por que había escuchado esa melodía si el no había visto que nadie le había hecho sentir mal más ayer había escuchado aquella melodía

"**Me pregunto que es lo que en verdad siente Serena en su corazón"** mirando el block

Darien cerro el block y lo dejo en la mese y se acero a la ventana en donde vio el jardín en el que había dado su primera clase una clases con un grupo el cual le había abierto las puertas de sus corazones todos menos una persona la cual aun se mantenía en una coraza

"**no me importa cuanto me tarde pero haré que ella salga de aquella coraza la voy a proteger como si fuera mí hermanita pequeña"** mirando por la ventana (hermanita no lo creo¬¬)

Darien se prometió a si mismo de que haría lo que fuera para llegar al corazón de aquella rubia, una persona que era similar a el

Continuara…………………….. 


	12. Como Ser padre y madre

Hola Minna me alegra que todo estén leyendo mi fics me alegra ahora si amigas este capitulo es para que todos se rian un poco jajajaja yo lo hicer cuando lo estaba escribiendo espero que les guste

**Hola Minna me alegra que todo estén leyendo mi fics me alegra ahora si amigas este capitulo es para que todos se rian un poco jajajaja yo lo hicer cuando lo estaba escribiendo espero que les guste**

**Cáp. 11: Como ser padre y madre…**

El viernes en la tarde luego de tres días de lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Darien, Serena no había vuelto a recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, no deseaba por nada del mundo volver a estar cerca de Darien, sentía que él solo estaba jugando con ella y se decía que si el iba a jugar con ella, ella le pagaría con la misma moneda. Ya eran las 5:10 y solo faltaban veinte minutos más para que sonara el timbre que avisaría dos cosas la primera que ya había terminado las clases y las segunda que ya había llegado el fin de semana, los del ultimo año estaban en la clases de lenguas cuando Darien entro al salón de clases

"**disculpe Marina pero tengo que hablar con ellos puedo"** le dijo Darien a la profesora de lengua

"**claro Darien de todas manera ya había terminado la clases"** respondió la mujer

"**gracias… bueno chicos como ustedes saben en estos últimos años a aumentado la cantidad de madre solteras y padres que no son capaces de asumir su responsabilidad por eso su tarea para la clases de orientación será ser madres por toda una semana a partir de hoy"**

"**¿Qué?" **dijeron las chicas muy alteradas **"no puede ser"**

"**por favor chicas silencio"** dijo la profesora Marina

"**las entiendo chicas…"** dijo Darien mirando a las chicas **"pero antes de que ustedes reciban su trabajo quiero que todos los chicos me acompañen hasta la enfermería"**

Todos los chicos se levantan y siguen a Darien hasta la enfermería, luego de diez minutos más la puerta del salón 3B se abre más nadie entra las chicas se levantaron y vieron hacia la puerta, más nadie entro pero la profesora de Lengua comenzó a reír lo que llamo la atención de todas las chicas quienes estaban apunto de levantarse, más de golpe Darien entro todas las chicas al ver a Darien sueltan la risa ya que tenia puesto unos de esos trajes que los hombres usan para sentir lo mismo que siente las mujeres que están embarazadas Enterizo

Darien tenia el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza ya que todas las chicas se estaba riendo así que no lo soporto más y les ordeno a todos los chicos que entraran, cuando los chicos entraron todos ellos también tenia los mismo trajes que Darien, nuevamente las chicas suelta la risa ante lo que estaban viendo más para los chicos esto no era gracioso sino vergonzoso

"**oye Darien todas las chicas se están burlando de nosotros esto es lo que querías hacer"** grito Haruka muy molesto

"**no se preocupen que yo también estoy pasando vergüenza"** dijo Darien muy avergonzado

El salio del salón de clases y entro nuevamente con una caja muy grande, la coloco en el escritorio y la abrió y saco dos muñecas de caja

"**que no les basto con colocarse ese traje tan raro que ahora van a jugar con muñecas"** dijo Serena en un tono burlón

A lo que todas las chicas soltaron la risa y continuaron burlándose de los chicos

"**ja, ja que chistosita Serena pero no estas muñecas no son para nosotros sino para ustedes"** dijo Darien muy serio

"**para nosotras"** dijo Amy mirando a Darien

"**oye nosotras no somos unas niñas ya no jugamos con muñecas… bueno no todas verdad Serena" **dijo Raye mirando a su amiga

"**no me molesta Raye" **dijo la rubia muy molesta

"**ya cálmense chicas" **

Darien camino como puedo y le dio a cada una de las chicas unas muñecas con dos biberones uno el cual parecía tener leche y el otro tenia el cual parecía tener juego además de una bolsa con pañales, todas miraron la muñecas algo curiosas ya que no era muñecas comunes y corrientes primero era un poco pesadas para ser muñecas de plástico además de que no tenían los ojos abiertos, Darien volvió al escritorio y saco un control remoto el cual tenia dos botones uno verde y otro rojo

"**bueno chicas, chicos antes de que comencemos con este trabajo debo decirles que esa muñecas tienen un pequeño trasmisor en su interior el cual grabara todos lo que ustedes hagan mientras tenga este muñecas así que ni piensen en dejar a estas muñecas ni un solo momento ya que esto les va a bajar puntos en cuanto a los chicos bueno sus trajes también tiene un trasmisor en cual también enviara una señal cada vez que se quiten este taje"**

"**espera quieres decir que los chicos tienen que tener esos trajes hasta el próximo viernes"** dijo Mina con una sonrisa

"**así es" **

Nuevamente las chicas sueltan la risa mientras que los chicos se culpan por su mala suerte no solo debían usar esos trajes para colmo debía de ser por una semana completa, luego de unos minutos Darien pulso el botón verde del control y todas las muñecas abrieron los ojos, las chicas quedaron algo sorprendida ya que las muñecas en verdad parecían ser unos verdaderos recién nacido así que a todos les agrado la idea, cuando sonó el timbre de salida todas las muñecas empezaron a llorar, lo que preocupo a las chicas quienes no sabían que hacer

"**por que están llorando"** pregunto Michiru mientras veía a la muñeca

"**eso lo deben de saber ustedes ya que son sus madres"** dijo Darien muy serio

Todas las chicas trataron de calmar a las muñecas más sin ningún resultado ya que estas continuaban llorando todas menos la que tenia Serena quien tomo su muñeca y comenzó a mecerla con muchas suavidad, todas voltearon a ver a Serena quien tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

"**ya no llores pequeña yo estoy aquí y te voy a proteger siempre"**

"**Serena como hiciste para que dejara de llorar"** le pregunto Lita

"**como bueno… es como un bebe y los bebes responde a los impulso de sus madres así es como logre calmarla yo no estoy molesta ni alterada estoy tranquila"**

Todas se quedaron muy sorprendida ante lo que había dicho la rubia así que se tranquilizaron y comenzaron a mecer a sus bebes de un lado a otro, Darien al ver esto sonrió ya que todas las chicas estaban comenzando a comprender lo que debían hacer, todos los alumnos salen de sus salones y se dirigen a sus clubes menos los chicos del ultimo años ya que no pidan hacer ningún esfuerzo mientras tuvieran ese traje, por su parte las chicas si fueron a sus clubes, inclusive Serena quien aunque no se había recuperado del todo de su tobillo por lo menos podía ir al gimnasio al ver como estaba todo, aunque ninguna de las chicas del ultimo año pudieron practicar ya que sus muñecas lloraban cada cinco minutos

Serena y Lita al ver esto prefirieron salir del gimnasio y dirigirse a caminar un rato y en el camino se encontraron a Seiya quien estaba muy afligido por lo que le estaba pasando

"**Seiya te sientes bien"** le pregunto Lita a su amigo

"**no, no estoy bien mírenme parece como si estuviera embarazado es lo peor que me pudo pasar"** dijo muy triste

"**pero Seiya si te vez muy bien"** se burlo Serena

"**bombón tú sabes que eso no es cierto parezco un tonto como me puede dejar convencer de usar esto"** riño

"**jajajaja ya Seiya tranquilízate si"** dijo Lita con una sonrisa

"**si Seiya además quiero hacerte una pregunta como lograste convencer a Darien de que se pusiera un traje como ese" **pregunto Serena

"**bueno veras"**

**Flash back**

Darien y los chicos estaban en la enfermería cuando busco los traje y se los mostró a todos los chicos todos ellos iban a golpear a Darien si se atrevía a obligarlos a colocarse unos de esos trajes

"**escuchen es por una semana se van a acostumbrar"** dijo Darien muy serio

"**jamás no me voy a poner eso"** dijo Yaten muy molesto

"**es cierto colocarse eso es como convertirte en el payaso de todos olvídalo no nos vamos a colocar eso"** dijo Taiki también molesto

"**si no se lo colocan va a reprobar mí materia"** replico en un tono serio

"**pues eso es mejor"** dijeron todos

"**pero…"**

"**escucha Darien nosotros podemos ponernos eso trajes si tú también lo haces de otras manera no lo vamos a usar"** dijo Nicolas muy serio

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué?"** grito muy nervioso

"**si tú no lo haces nosotros no lo vamos a ser"** dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

"**esta bien"** resignado

**Fin del flash back**

"**y eso fue lo que paso"**

"**jajajaja que divertido no puedo creer que el tenga que usar ese traje me voy a divertir mucho durante esta semana"** rió Serena

Después de unos minutos más Serena se marcha a su apartamento al llevar vio a Darien quien tenia un puesto el traje, así que no puedo dejar de reír en un buen rato lo que molesto a Darien ya que Serena se estaba burlando de el, más él también se rió ya que Serena se notaba muy contenta además de que ya no tenia aquel semblante frió de siempre

**Día uno**

Eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado y Serena estaba placidamente dormida cuando de repente escucho el llanto de un bebe, se abrió los ojos y vio a la muñeca que estaba cerca de ella miro el reloj y luego a la muñeca con cara de pocos amigos

"**que no sabes que son las cinco de la mañana que persona se levanta a esta hora"** grito Serena muy molesta

Se levanto y busco el biberón que debía de darle a la muñeca luego que está dejo de llorar Serena volvió a acostarse en su cama, mientras tanto en el internado "Moon Sacred" todas las alumnas del ultimo año estaba placidamente dormida cuando al igual que con Serena sus muñecas empezaron a llorar, todas se levantaron y miraron a sus muñecas con mucha furia

"**QUE NO SABEN QUE SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA"** gritaron todas

Un grito el cual resonó en todo el internado lo cual fue mala idea ya que las muñecas lloraron más y más fuerte, al igual que las chicas quienes también empezaron a llorar ante lo que estaba pasando, a las 9 de la mañana de ese mismo día Serena se había levantado aun algo adormilada y se dirigió al baño, cuando entro miro a Darien quien estaba durmiendo en la ducha

"**oye que hacer durmiendo en la ducha"** pregunto Serena despertando a Darien

"**que… cuando" **dijo Darien despertando **"en donde estoy" **

"**pues en la ducha en donde más"** respondió Serena

"**en la ducha... es cierto me levante hace dos hora y creo que me quede dormido"**

"**aja pero por que en la ducha"**

"**es que anoche no podía dormir estaba demasiado incomodo ya que tenia que usar este traje"**

"**dormiste con esa cosa puesta"**

Afirmo con la cabeza Serena soltó la risa por lo que había escuchado, en ese momento escucho a la muñeca que estaba llorando así que salio a toda velocidad del baño y fue a ver que tenia la muñeca, Darien salio del baño y se puso a ser el desayuno algo que le fue algo complicado ya que no podía agacharse por que aquel traje le parecía incomodo, luego que el desayuno estuvo listo llamo a Serena y los dos se sentaron a desayunar, aunque para Darien era algo complicado ya que la panza del traje lo separaba demasiado de la mesa y el tenia que estirarse para tomar el, pan y el juego

"**por que no te quitas ese traje" **pregunto Serena mirando a Darien

"**no puedo debo llevar esto hasta el viernes"** respondió mientras se estiraba

"**pero por que debes de tenerlo no creo que vaya a perder punto tú eres el profesor"**

"**por que soy el profesor es por que no debo quitármelo debo de demostrarles a todos que yo también puedo usar este traje"** tratando de tomar el jugo más no lo logro

"**pero debidas quitarte para comer"** levantándose de su silla **"toma aquí tienes tú juego"** toman el jugo de Darien y entregándoselo **"no me des la gracias que con ese traje no creo que puedas hacer mucho"** respondió

Luego de desayunar Serena salio del apartamento había quedado con sus amigas que hoy irían de compras, cuando llego a Crouw vio a sus amigas quienes también llevaban a sus muñecas y a los chicos quienes también tenia los traje, Andrew al ver esto no puedo dejar de reír ante lo que estaban viviendo sus amigos

"**vaya no lo puedo creer donde esta mí cámara cuando la necesito" **se burlo Andrew

"**ja, ja, ja ríete Andrew todo lo que quiera pero ya nos la vas a pagar"** dijo Seiya muy molesto

"**aunque aun no comprendo por que chicos están usando aun esos trajes si no les gusta" **

"**es que si no los quitamos vamos a reprobar la materia que nos da Darien y no podemos permitirnos reprobar en el ultimo año que tenemos en la prisión" **dijo Haruka muy serio

"**comprendo pero salir en publico con eso…"** mirando a todas las persona que estaban viendo a los chicos y esta riendo

"**créeme tratamos de no usarlo pero este estupido traje tiene un trasmisor el cual sirve para saber cuantas veces hemos usado este traje y si Darien ve que no lo usamos mucho de seguro nos reprueba por eso es que lo llevamos puesto"** dijo Taikis muy serio

"**aun así creo que Darien no usa ese traje durante todo este tiempo"** exclamo Andrew

"**te equivocas Andrew Darien también a usado ese traje a cada instante por ejemplo durmió con ese traje y hasta hizo el desayuno aunque le costo mucho trabajo" **dijo Serena quien estaba tomando un refresco

"**en serio no lo creo"** dijeron todos

"**si aunque la verdad no me agrada que use es traje" **bajando la mirada

"**pero por que no te gusta Serena"** pregunto Mina

"**es que bueno… aquí la chica soy yo y no me agrada ver que el use eso ya que parece como si el estuviera embarazado"** muy apenada

A todos les cae una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza antes lo que había dicho su amiga, Raye se molesta y le da un golpe en la cabeza

"**tonta creímos que era por otra cosa"** exclamo Raye

"**y que creían"** pregunto

"**pues que a ti te gustaba Darien"** dijo Lita con una sonrisa

"**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** grito la rubia

"**ya no grites que ve vas a romper lo tímpanos gatita"** dijo Haruka mientras se tapaba los oído

"**no me importa por que demonios piensa que a mi me va a gustar una persona como el"** pregunto

"**bueno a ver vives con el se bañan en el mismo baño y duerme uno al lado del otro de seguro entre mas tiempo pasas con el te vas enamorando de el"** dijo la diosa del amor y la belleza

"**escúchenme muy bien chicos una cosa que yo este casada con el no significa que a mi me gusta además…"** bajo la mirada **"yo jamás me podría enamorar de la persona que ama Setsuna"**

Todos vieron en el rostro de Serena en el cual solo se reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor, Serena al ver que todos habían notado su tristeza, se levanto y tomo a su bebe

"**oigan vamos de compras si o no"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**si vamos"** dijo Hotaru también con una sonrisa

Las chicas afirman con la cabeza se levanta y se marchan a las tienda mientras que los chicos se quedan en Crouw aun preocupados por la mira de su amiga quien aunque trataba siempre de mostrar una sonrisa ellos sabían que en el fondo ella estaba sufriendo

"**quisiera ayudarla"** hablo Haruka

"**como Haruka como podemos ayudarla"** pregunto Taikis

"**de cualquier manera esta sufriendo que acaso yo soy el único que me doy de cuenta" **apretando con fuerza sus puños

"**Haruka nosotros también nos damos cuenta pero recuerda que no podemos hacer nada por ella"** dijo Yaten muy serio

"**claro que podemos somos sus amigos o no eso significa que si podemos hacer algo debemos encontrar la manera de sepárala de Darien"**

"**sabes que Darien no es el problema no es así" **exclamo Seiya

"**si lo se la culpa es de ese estupido de Rubeus sin la hubiera ayudado cuando estuvo en problemas de seguro ahora ella seria otra persona"** cerrando los ojos con fuerza

"**mas ahora Serena es un persona que no confía en nadie además de que siempre esta triste… maldición si hubiera detenido a Rubeus desde entonces ella, ella no estaría sufriendo como lo hace ahora"** dijo Nicolas muy molesto

"**todos queríamos ayudarla pero no podía, no mientras ella lo siguiera amando" **dijo Andrew también molesto

**Día dos**

Era el domingo en la mañana y como de costumbre los chicos estaba en la casa de Lita estudiando ya que el día de mañana tendría un examen así que todas estaban desde la mañana estudiando cosa que no era nada fácil mientras que tuviera a unas muñecas que cada cinco minutos estuvieran llorando y que los chicos a cada cinco minutos tenían que ir al baño

"**vaya esto es mas difícil de lo que creía"** dijo Seiya mientras trataba de resolver un problema de Aritmética

"**no es tan difícil Seiya"** dijo Taikis mirando el problema **"solo tienes que subir esta elevación y luego… disculpen tengo que ir al baño"** mientras se levantaba poco

"**otra vez Taikis si fuiste cinco minutos" **le dijo Mina al chico

"**si lo se pero es que tengo que ir a cada momento por culpa de este traje"** un poco molesto

"**vaya ese traje debe de ser tan molesto así como para que ustedes quiera ir al baño a cada comento"** exclamo Serena

En eso las muñecas empiezan a llorar

"**no otra vez"** gritaron las chicas

Cada una de las chicas toman a cada una de sus muñecas y empieza a mecerla de un lado a otra para calmarlas pero sin ningún resultado

"**y ahora que creen que quieran chicas"** pregunto Michiru

"**tal vez tiene hambre"** respondió Hotaru

"**hambre imposible le dimos de comer hace media hora"** dijo Mina casi a punto de llorar

"**si es hambre que tienen debemos de darle su biberón"** dijo Serena buscando el biberón de su muñeca

Cuando se lo da su muñeca deja de llorar y cierra nuevamente los ojos, Serena da un suspiro y luego ve a sus amigas quienes hacen lo mismo

"**vaya Serena eres muy buena para esto"** dijo Raye mirando a su amiga

"**es cierto gatita serás una gran madre cuando tengas tus propios hijos"** riendo

"**hijos"** dijo algo sonrojada **"pero que dicen yo solo hago lo que puedo además no creo que pueda tener hijos no mientras este casada con Darien" **

"**y por que no los tienes con el"** dijo Mina en un tono picaron

El rostro de Serena se puso tan rojo como un tomate al escucha lo que dijo su amiga, la cual simplemente sonrió y le guiño el ojo

"**Mina pero que cosas estas diciendo"** le dijo Michiru a su amiga

"**y que tiene de malo Darien es el esposo de Serena no veo por que no puede tener hijos con el además Darien no esta nada malo"** muy seria

"**si tiene de malo que no se te olvide que Setsuna amaba a Darien"** grito Serena

"**pero ella esta lejos además Serena me vas a decir que no te provoca besarlo" **pregunto

"**claro que no"** grito con un rojo intenso en su rostro

"**si claro amiga"** dijo en un tono sarcásticos

"**Mina a veces eres tan tonta"** dijo Serena muy molesta

Ella tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de la casa de Lita a toda velocidad, todos miraron a Mina muy molestos por lo que ella había dicho

"**no me vean así que solo fue una broma"** replico

"**si uno de muy mas gusto"** dijo Amy muy seria

"**ya mañana me voy a disculpar ya cálmense"**

**Día tres **

La mañana del lunes Serena aun no se había levanto pese a que ya eran las nueves de la mañana y el reloj estaba a punto de estallar ya que estaba sonado desde las ocho de la mañana, mas Serena parecía no escucharlo cuando al fin Darien entro le llamo a Serena a gritos

"**LEVANTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** grito Darien

"**que pasa por que gritas"** dijo Serena mientras se levantaba

"**ya casi son las nueves de la mañana no vas a ir a clases hoy"** pregunto muy molesto

"**no puede ser"** grito Serena al ver su reloj

Salio de la cama a toda velocidad busco una tolla y se dirigió al baño se baño rápido y se cepillo y volvió a salir y se dirigió a su habitación y se coloco su uniforme, tomo su mochila, su muñeca y las cosas de la muñeca y se fue corriendo al internado, cuando llego ya eran los ocho y media (el internado y el apartamento en donde vive Darien quedan aproximadamente a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia). Cuando llego tuvo que ir a la dirección a hablar con la madre superiora ya que había llegado demasiado tarde

"**señorita Tsukino esta conducta de llegar tarde a clase sabe que no me gusta pero llegar después de las nueve de la mañana es el colmo deberé de hablar muy seriamente con sus abuelos y con su esposo"** dijo la mujer muy seria

"**madre superiora no llame a mis abuelos por favor es que anoche estuve muy ocupada con…"**

"**señorita no deseo saber lo que hicieron usted y su esposo anoche así que ahórrese el comentario"** exclamo algo ruborizada

"**¿Qué? No madre superiora no es lo que usted piensa"** dijo muy avergonzada **"es solo que a noche tuve que levantarme en varias ocasiones a darle de comer a esta muñeca es todo" **señalando a la muñeca

"**se que el trabajo del joven Darien es difícil así que esta bien la perdono por esa ocasión ahora vaya a su salón"**

"**si madre superiora"**

Serena sale de la dirección y se dirige a su salón de clase mas al llegar mira que todas las chicas estaban durmiendo y además que faltaban casi la mayoría de los chicos, se pregunto que estaría pasando ahí entonces vio a Haruka que estaba regresando del baño el le explico lo que estaba pasando que todas las chicas parecían a verse desvelado durante toda la noche cuidando a las muñecas, a la hora del almuerzo la mayoría de las chicas del ultimo años estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo inclusive las Scout quienes estaban durmiendo en su habitación, en la enfermería Darien estaba atendiendo a Hotaru quien estaba un poco resfriada

"**oye Hotaru y eso que las chica no estas contigo"** pregunto Darien

"**ellas están en la recamaras durmiendo al parecer están muy cansadas por tener que cuidar a esas muñecas y bueno se fueron a dormir" **

"_vaya se están tomando este trabajo muy enserio_" pensó Darien al escuchar a Hotaru **"y los chicos Hotaru que ahí de ellos" **

"**bueno ellos se encuentras almorzando aunque por lo que puede ver se les hace imposible ya que ese traje es algo incomodo" **

"_ellos también estas pasándola mal no es así_" pensó con una sonrisa

"**oye Darien tu que piensa a ser con Serena"** pregunto Hotaru

"**perdón"**

"**es que bueno tu eres el esposo de Serena pero quiero saber si tu las vas a lastimar acaso te vas a aprovechar de ella"** un poco apenada

"**claro que no yo no seria capas de lastimarla te lo aseguro"**

"**en serio que bien ya que si lo hicieras yo me pondría de parte de los chicos y acabaría contigo" **en un tono frió

"**lo se les aseguro que yo no le haría daño"**

**Día cuatro **

El martes en la tarde y todos estabas saliendo a almorzar los chicos del último año no se veían nada animados, todos estaban sumamente agotados, las chicas por que no dormían nada en la noche ya que las muñecas siempre lloraban y ellas se habían desvelado durante tres días seguido lo cual se notaba en sus rostros, y los chicos por su parte no podían dormir con aquel traje que le había entregado Darien inclusive el mismo se notaba tan cansado como sus amigos

"**estoy demasiado cansada no se hasta cuando pueda durar así"** dijo Serena entrando al comedor

"**es verdad todas estamos cansada pero ¿Por qué Beryl y Esmeralda no se notan tan agotadas como nosotras?"** pregunto Mina al ver a las dos chicas quienes estaba hablando muy animadamente

"**Quién sabe tal ves ella sean mejor madres que nosotras" **respondió Amy

"**esas dos no lo creo una madre tiene corazón más esas dos ni siquiera tienen uno así que no creo que ellas seas mejores madres que nosotras"** hablo Lita

"**eso no importa chicas por que no vamos a almorzar antes de que las niñas se despierten"** dijo Michiru caminado hacia su mesa

Todas se dirigen a su mesa en donde Hotaru las estaba esperando y vio como sus amigas tenia unas tremendas ojeras

"**chicas se ven horribles"** le dijo Hotaru a su amiga

"**no ya lo sabemos no nos los tienes que decir"** dijo Raye mientras se sentaba

"**y en ¿Dónde están los chicos?"** pregunto

"**pues están en el baño con esto de que cada cinco minutos les da ganar del ir al baño no pueden hacer nada más"**

"**pobre de Seiya estoy preocupada ya que casi no duerme estoy muy preocupado por el"** un poco triste

"**y tú como sabes que él no puede dormir pequeña Hotaru" **pregunto Mina en un tono picaron

"**bueno es que se le nota en la cara"** respondió algo nerviosa

"**vaya si no fuera por que tú duermes en nuestra habitación pensaría duermes con él"** exclamo Lita

"**ya Lita Mina dejen de decir esa cosas que Hotaru aun es una niña así que dejen de decir eso"** hablo Michiru muy molesta

"**vamos Michiru ella ya no es la misma niña que eran antes sabe muy claro lo que hace una mujer y un hombre cuando están solos" **

"**así y que hacen"** pregunto Hotaru en un tono angelical

"**bueno verán ellos…" **

"**Mina no te atrevas"** gritaron las chicas

"**ahí ya cálmense que no le iba a decir nada solo estaba jugando"**

"**con que estabas jugando Mina"** dijo Yaten sentándose en su silla

"**es que Hotaru me pregunto que hacia los esposo cuando estaban solos y yo le iba a responder" **

"**Mina no te atrevas a decirle nada de eso a ella aun es muy pequeña" **

"**hay la protegen demasiado" **

**Día cinco **

Era el miércoles en la noche Darien estaba preparando la cena mientras que Serena se estaba bañando en ese momento escucha a la muñeca quien empieza a llorar, Serena baja la mirada y sale de baño para atender a la muñeca

"**basta ya no puedo continuar con esto" **dijo Serena saliendo de la habitación de Darien **"en donde demonio tiene las baterías este muñecas"** tomando la muñeca y tratando de buscar algún dispositivo de entrada

"**que estas buscando Serena"** le pregunto Darien a su amiga

"**estoy buscando las baterías de esta muñeca ya no soporto su llanto"** grito muy molesta

"**pues no la vas a encontrar ya que no usa" **

"**como que no usa y como es que llorar" **

"**muy pronto lo vas a saber pero en estos momento no puede ser"** dijo Darien con una sonrisa

"**te odio esta muñeca me tiene cansada a cada momento llora y yo no puedo dormir ya estoy alta"**

"**pelea todo lo que quieras pero no vas a resolver nada si quieres ser una buena madre tienes que acostumbrarte a los llantos así que ya atiende a la muñeca o continuara llorando" **

"**por que a mí"** dijo llorando

**Día Seis**

Jueves todos estaban en el comedor almorzando, era el día sexto desde que las alumnas del ultimo año tenia como trabajo cuidar a una pequeña muñeca que simulaba ser un bebe de unos día de nacido, mientras que los chicos debían de usar unos trajes que simulaba el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada de nueve meses, todos se notaba cansados y molestos al mismo tiempo

"**esto es una completa pesadilla"** dijo Raye dando un largo suspiro

"**si yo no he podido dormir bien ya que esta muñeca siempre se la pasa llorando si sigue así yo también voy a llorar"** dijo Mina muy triste

"**vamos chicas por lo menos ustedes no tienen que usar estos trajes tan horribles"** dijo Haruka muy molesto

"**si pero por lo menos ustedes no tienen que soportar en llanto de un bebe durante horas y horas sin saber la razón por la que esta llorando"** dijo Michiru muy molesta

"**ja su trabajo es más fácil ya que no tienen que ir a baño cada cinco minutos ni tienen que aguantar el dolor en las pies por tener más de 5 kilos en los pechos" **dijo Nicolas aun más molesto

"**por favor un simple dolor en la piernas en muchos mejor que siempre pendiente de un muñeco que ni siquiera sabes si entiende lo que haces"** grito Raye

"**ya cálmense dejen de gritar"** dijo Serena tratando de calma a todos

"**tú cállate Serena"** gritaron todos

Serena miro a todos muy triste por lo que le había dicho

"**idiotas"** grito con muchas más fuerza lo que hizo que todas las muñecas comenzaran a llorar

Todas las del ultimo años tomaron a sus niñas y empezaron a mecerla de una lugar a otro mirando a Serena con unas mirada asesinas por a ver despertado a las niñas

**Día siete**

Ya era el jueves en la noche y Serena estaba haciendo sus deberes Darien no había llegado aun ya que hoy debía de ir a la universidad, y ella tenia que ver que iba a ser para comer, no podía pedir pizza después de lo que había pasado hace unas semanas atrás, pero no quería tener nada que ver con la cocina, así que decidió esperar a que Darien llegara

"**vaya que raro que Darien aun no haya llegado"** dijo Serena viendo la hora 8:30 **"será mejor que lo llame" **

Serena se levanto de sofá y fue a buscar su móvil, pero en ese momento vio la manilla de la puerta que se estaba abriendo

"**disculpa la tardanza Serena es que tuve que hacer un taller"** dijo Darien mientras entraba al apartamento

"**que bueno que llegaste tengo hambre así que prepárame algo de comer antes de que me muera de hambre"** mirando a Darien

"**que acaso siempre vas a esperar a que yo llegue para poder comer"** pregunto Darien algo molesto

"**si"** respondió

"**dios dame paciencia con esta niña"** murmuro

"**te escuche"** riño

"**ya no te moleste ya voy a cocinar"**

Darien entro a la cocina y se puso a cocinar por su cuenta Serena entro a su recamara a ver como estaba en su cama, más cuando vio a la muñeca vio que esta estaba algo rojo, la iba a agarra cuando toco a la muñeca y vio que esta estaba muy caliente

"**pero por que esta caliente"** se pregunto así misma **"será que tiene fiebre"** muy preocupada

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina en donde Darien estaba calentando un poco de guisado que había sobrado de ayer

"**Darien ven rápido necesito tú ayuda"** dijo Serena muy preocupada

"**dime que pasa"** mirando a Serena

"**es que creo que la muñeca tiene fiebre" **

Darien salio de la cocina y se dirigió a donde estaba la muñeca cuando la toco vio que en verdad esta caliente y sonrió, sin que Serena lo notara

"**Darien que crees que le pase" **

"**creo que es un cable que tiene dañado" **respondió muy serio

"**no puede ser pero si la he cuidado muy bien como es que le ha pasado algo así"** hablo Serena aun más preocupada

"**bueno creo que no fue tan bien ya que esta muy caliente… será mejor que venga a cenar" **saliendo de la recamara

"**no tengo hambre tengo que cuidar a mí bebe"** dijo muy seria

"**pero si tan solo es una muñeca ¿Qué piensa desvelarte toda la noche cuidando a una muñeca?"** pregunto

"**si lo haré" **

"**bien hazlo que quieras"**

Darien salio de la recamara de Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Serena se quedo en su cuarto tratando de hacer todo lo que podía para bajarle la fiebre a la muñeca más sin ningún resultado ya que no podía hacer que la temperatura le bajara ni por un solo grado, Serena empezó a preocuparse ya que temía que si no fuera capas de cuidar a una muñeca tampoco seria capas de cuidar a una persona (aunque haya dicho que jamás iba a tener hijos) durante toda la noche se quedo despierta dándole el biberón una y otra vez a la muñeca, como a las dos de la mañana Darien se levanto ya que tenia que ir al baño cuando salio pensó en ir a ver como le estaba hiendo a Serena

Cuando entro a la recamara vio a Serena quien estaba arrodilla en el suelo mientras que tenia sus mano en la muñeca quien estaba en la cama de Serena, se acerco un poco para ver a Serena y vio que esta estaba llorando en sueños, Darien sonrió busco una manta y se la coloca a Serena, y le dijo

"**serás una gran madre ya que si te preocupas inclusive por una simple muñeca igualmente te vas a preocupar por tus hijos"** le susurro al odio

Luego salio de la recamara y se fue a su cuarto y se mete nuevamente en su cama, a la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó y vio a su muñeca la cual ya no estaba roja, la toco y se dio de cuenta que ya no estaba tan caliente como la noche anterior, se emociono tanto que tomo a la muñeca y la meció de un lugar a otro, Darien entro al cuarto de la rubia ya que había escuchado a Serena que estaba riendo

"**mira Darien ya no esta tan caliente como ayer" **mirando a Darien

"**en serio que maravilla quiere decir que te quedaste toda la noche a cuidarla"** con una sonrisa

"**si no podía permitir que le pasara nada malo tú lo dijiste que esta muñeca seria mí hija por esta semana"**

Serena estaba muy contenta ya que su bebe ya se había recuperado, después de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió al internado, en donde le contó a sus amigas lo que había pasado todas le dijeron que a ellas también le había pasado los mismo y que cuando amaneció las muñecas ya no tenia nada de calentura, a todas les extraño lo sucedido acaso seria coincidencia o seria algo más todas tenia sus dudas. Cuando llego la ahora del almuerzo todos los del ultimo años iban a salir de sus salón de clases cuando Darien entro más sin el traje

"**bueno chicos antes de que vayan a almorzar quiero que todos vengan conmigo a fuera"**

"**muy bien"**

Todos salieron del salón de clase y siguieron a Darien hasta afuera en donde todos se sentaron en el suelo (aunque a los chicos les costo mucho lograr sentarse con aquél traje)

"**y bien chicos quiero saber cuales fue su experiencia con este trabajo"**

"**yo empezare Darien"** dijo Haruka muy serio **"siempre creí que las chicas no tenían nada que sufrir por estar embarazadas más me retracto tener a otra persona dentro de su cuerpo y que crece poco a poco es un reto y quiero hablar por todos y decir chicas ustedes son las persona más fuertes que he conocido ya que son capaces de hacer un sacrificio tan grande como ese" **

"**bien Haruka y ustedes chicos piensan igual que Haruka" **

"**si"** dijeron todos

"**bien entonces chicas que aprendieron ustedes"** mirando a las chicas

"**ser madre no es tan fácil como yo creía"** hablo Mina **"mejor dicho como nosotras creíamos ya que es muy difícil cuidar a algo que te necesita tanto tú sola además de que debes de estar pendiente de que se alimente muy bien o de que si le da fiebre no se recupera tan rápido como una persona adulta ser madre no es algo para una sola persona sino para dos y creo que la lesión que yo y las demás aprendimos es que no estamos aun preparadas para ser madre" **

"**todas piensa lo mismo" **pregunto Darien

"**si/no" **

"**escuche no"** dijo mirando a las chicas

"**así es Darien ser madre es muy fácil"** dijo Beryl con una sonrisa **"durante toda este tiempo Esmeralda y yo no estuvimos cansada ya que fue sumamente fácil cuidar a un par de muñecas"**

"**vaya en serio y díganme como hicieron para no cansarse" **

"**bueno… veras… es que"** las dos chicas estaban muy nerviosas

"**puedo ver sus muñecas" **

"**si toma"** dijo Beryl extendiéndole las dos muñecas a Darien

Darien tomo las dos muñecas y las revisa detenidamente, luego mira Esmeralda y a Beryl muy serio

"**escuchen muy bien si trataban de pasar esta prueba debieron de hacer dos cosas una cuidar a las muñecas muy bien y dos jamás revisar bien que no sea una copia cuando la compraron"** hablo muy molesto

"**copia"** dijeron todos

"**de que hablas esas muñecas no son una copia"** dijo Esmeralda aun más nerviosa

"**claro que si es… Serena me presta tú muñeca"** le pregunto a Serena

"**claro aquí tienes"** entregándole la muñeca a Darien

"**gracias"** tomando la muñeca **"como ustedes ven esta tres muñecas se ven iguales pero ahí una gran diferencia en cada una de ellas… las que yo les entregue tiene en el pie derecho una estrella y en medio tiene el emblema de la compañía que las fabrico las empresa Gayes más la copias no lo tienen por esa razón es que las son solo copias ya que estas muñecas no lloran ya que no tiene dispositivo de activación"**

Todos los alumnos voltean a ver a Beryl y a Esmeralda quienes se notaban muy molestas ya que había descubierto su trampa

"**lo sabia ustedes no son capases de cuidar una simple muñeca sin hacer trampa pero que lastima me dan"** rió Serena mientras veía a las dos chicas

"_esta me las vas a pagar Serena_" pensó Beryl mientras veía a Serena con mucha furia

"**Esmeralda Beryl lo siente pero no aprobaron este trabajo no solo por hacer trampa sino por que desperdiciaron la oportunidad de ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar al cuidar a otra persona"**

"**lo sentimos Darien"** dijo Beryl bajando la cabeza

"**la idea principal de este trabajo es que ustedes comprendiera por que es tan importante el amor que se tienen dos personas las cuales van a traer al mundo a un nuevo ser el cual dependerá de ustedes… pero existen muchas personas las cuales toman esto como un simple juego y a la hora de la verdad abandonan a la mujer y la dejan a su suerte con un bebe en su interior"** en un tono serio **"chicos ustedes pudieron comprender por medio de este traje lo que tiene que pasar una mujer cuando esta embarazada y comprendieron que no es nada fácil… mientras que las chicas vivieron lo que era cuidar a un bebe de apenas unos días de nacido lo cual no es nada fácil ya que cuando se cuida a un bebe siempre deben de estar pendiente de que nada le falta además de que si se enferma es posible que muera si solo es una sola persona que lo cuiden pero si son dos personas sus posibilidades de que sobrevivan son del 100... creo que de ahora en adelante ustedes pensaran antes de hacer cualquier locura no es así"**

"**si Darien"** respondieron todos los chicos

Luego de unos minutos los chicos al fin se pueden quitar los traje mientras que las chicas tienen que entregar a las muñecas lo que no resulto nada fácil ya que se había encariñado mucho con las muñecas todas decían que era muy difícil decirle adiós a algo tan pequeño que tanto las necesitaba, por su parte Esmeralda y Beryl reprobaron el trabajo que le había encargado Darien, más él le dio otra oportunidad para que no reprobaron el año hacia que les dejo como tarea ayudar a las profesoras de Kindergarten para poder pasar su materia cosas que nos le agrado a ninguna de las dos chicas ya que los niños de Kindergarten era conocido por su mal comportamiento. Todos los chicos que había completado su trabajo a la perfección están contento ya que habían pasado una prueba sumamente difícil pero en especial por que había aprendido una valiosa lesión

Chicas por cierto solo dos capi más para que Setsuna regrese y ahí es que Troya va a arder jajajaja…a todas las que leen muchísimas gracias por sus comen los cuales me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo

AUTORA ORIGINAL: ALINITA28


	13. La lagrima de un angel y el beso de amor

Hola Minnas pues este capi esta dedicado a ana quien hoy cumple 18 años amiga felicitaciones bye Minnas

**Cáp. 12: La lágrima de un ángel y el beso del amor**

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que los chicos se reunieron con Kevin y los demás desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado, la relación que tenia Darien con sus amigos parecía ir mejor que nunca aunque a Kevin, Sammy y Zafiro aun tenían muchas dudas que tenia sobre el matrimonio de Darien y Serena pensaba que ahí había gato encerrado ya que Serena no mostraba el más mínimo interés en Darien y a Darien también le pasaba lo mismo, era el domingo en la mañana y las chicas había ido de compra y ya a la 1 de la tarde (a pesar de que ya habían comprado todo lo que se les atojaran seguían gastando el dinero)

Las chicas estaban terminando de comprar unos vestidos cuando decidieron ir al la fuente de soda Crowr a tomar algo, cuando llegaron todos vieron que Andrew estaba hablando con Usanoki, la cual se veía sumamente feliz, cuando todos entran a la fuente de soda

"**hola Usanoki como estas"** dijo Serena mientras veía a su amiga

"**hola Serena chicos ¿Cómo están?" **pregunto

"**muy bien"** respondieron todos

"**Oye Usanoki que haces aquí pensé que estarías en la playa"** le dijo Michiru a su amiga

"**es que no puede irme ya que la madre superiora y Aráis me pidieron que ayudara con la fiesta de este año"** dijo muy contenta

"**es cierto este mes se cumple 45 años que se fundo en internado"** dijo Taiki con una sonrisa

"**si es cierto tome aquí tienen sus invitaciones"** dice Usanoki mientras sacaba unas invitaciones de su mochila

Le entrega a cada uno de los chicos sus invitaciones incluyendo a Darien y a Andrew, las invitaciones tenia la forma de Luna creciente

"**Oigan ¿Quién es Aráis?"** pregunto Darien algo confundido

"**recuerdas a la chica de cabello negro con las puntas de color azul que estaba también en el ultimo año y es la capitana de gimnasia"** le dijo Amy

"**si la recuerdo"** respondió aun confundido

"**ella es Aráis Clan su familia pertenece a una de las mas adineradas del país"**

"**ya veo pero ¿Por qué yo también recibí una invitación si soy profesor del internado?"** pregunto algo confundido

"**es por que a la fiestas siempre van los antiguos estudiantes del colegio"** respondió Mina

"**pero si yo no estudio en ese internado" **

**"bueno es por que tú no eres tan viejo como los demás profesores y creo que por esas razón te** **invito" **respondió Michiru

"**Entonces me invito por que no soy un viejo"** dijo mientras levantaba las manos

"**Así es… pero no importa será muy divertido"** dijo Seiya sonriendo

"**oigan chicos ¡Ay algo mas con respecto a la fiesta!"** dijo Andrew

"**¿Qué cosa?"** preguntaron todos

"**Terminen de leer la invitación y lo verán"** respondió

Todos miran las invitaciones y ven que el la parte inferior de las invitaciones había una nota

"**no puede ser"** dijo Serena no muy contenta

"**¿Qué ocurre?"** pregunto Darien

"**aquí dice que todas las chicas deben de ir con un vestido blanco y con una peluca de color negra"** dijo Hotaru

"**Usanoki como es que tenemos que no podemos ir con nuestro propios disfraces"** pregunto Serena

"**Bueno es que recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado en la fiesta de primavera"** le pregunto Usanoki

"**el año pasado…"** dijo algo pensativa **"no, no lo recuerdo" **

"**Ay Serena pero que despistada eres" **le dijo Yaten quien estaba riendo

"**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"** pregunto muy confundida

"**Serena no recuerdo que el año pasado todos los chicos solo querían bailar contigo"** le dijo Usanoki

"**a con que fue eso ya lo recuerdo"** exclamo Serena

"**vaya Serena eres sumamente popular con los chicos no es así" **le dijo Darien en un tono picaron

"**ya basta Darien no me molestes"** le grito Serena muy sonrojada

Todos comienzan a reírse mientras que el rostro de Serena se sonrojaba mas y mas, luego de un par de minutos mas, las chicas salen de la fuente de soda y de dirigen a las butic, para comprar los vestidos que iban a usar en la fiesta, como solo podían llevar vestidos blancos todas tuvieron que llevarse el mismo diseño de vestido, luego de eso fueron a una peluquería para comprar las pelucas que iban a usar, todas compraron las pelucas mas largas que había la cual simplemente llegaba hasta la espalda, después de las compras todos regresan a sus casas, todas estaban muy emocionadas por la fiesta,

Los días pasaban y el día de la fiesta había llegado al fin en la noche todos se estaban arreglando para ir a la fiesta como los chicos no tenia ninguna condición con sus disfraces todos eligieron ir con un Smokin negro un gran sombrero de copa y un antifaz blanco. Mientras que los chicos se alistaban las chicas estaban terminado de maquillarse, cuando escucharon varios automóviles que llegaban al internado (todas tenia un vestido blanco largo de tiros muy sencillo un poco ajustado y de adorno tenia unas cuantas rosas y para el cuello tenia una rosa blanca con una zapatillas un poco altas de color blanco)

"**creo Darien y Andrew llegaron chicas"** dijo Mina quien estaba mirando por la ventana

"**vaya llegaron temprano por que no los vas a recibir Serena"** le dijo Lita ya que Serena era la única que estaba lista

"**esta bien Lita"** respondió Serena

Serena sale de la habitación y se dirige a la puerta principal ahí miro como todos los antiguos estudiantes iban entrando al internado no paso mucho cuando miro a un chico el cual estaba vestido como un guerrero enmascarado como el de su cómics favorito, lo mismo le paso a aquel chico quien al ver a Serena (el chico era Darien), el cual no reconoció a Serena no solo por la peluca negra sino por que era la primera vez que veía a Serena maquillaje, Serena tenia un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y una sombra blanca en sus ojos, en sus labios tenia lápiz labial rojo pasión

"**vaya que linda te ves"** le dijo Darien

Lo que hizo que Serena se sonrojara por completo

"**y bien ¿Quién eres Aráis o Michiru?"** pregunto

Al escuchar esto a Serena le caí una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"_vaya el cree que soy Michiru o Aráis y yo que creía que pensaba que era yo_" pensó Serena

"**y bien ¿Quién eres?"** volvió a preguntar Serena

"**Darien no puedes preguntar quien es ya que si lo haces se va a perder el misterio**" le dijo Andrew

"**es cierto perdón no debí de preguntar"** dijo Darien

"**no te preocupes"** fue lo que respondió Serena

Luego de unos minutos todos subieron al salón de baile lo que sorprendió a Darien ya que todas las chicas estaban vestidas de la misma manera a Darien y Andrew le aparece una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"_dios mió esta será un fiesta muy interesante_" pensó Darien

Cuando llegaron al salón principal diez mujeres aparecieron y tomaron a las chicas por las manos y la separaron de los chicos

"**pero que pasa aquí"** pregunto Michiru

"**son ordenes de la señorita"** dijo una de las mujeres

"**pero que se le metió ahora en la cabeza a Aráis"** grito Serena un poco molesta

Luego de unos segundo más los chicos entran al salón principal en donde al entrar siete hombres vestidos de negro les colocan a los chicos siete mascaras diferente a los chicos, la mascara que tenia Taiki era de color marrón oscuro con plumas marrones, la de Nicolas era de color roja con plumas negras y rojas, la de Andrew era de color dorada y plumas azules clara, la de Yaten era plateada con plumas verdes, la de Seiya era de color negra con plumas púrpuras y la de Darien era blanca con plumas blanca

"**pero por que nos colocaron estas mascaras"** pregunto Darien

"**muy pronto lo sabrán por favor pasen al sala principal"** le dijo uno de los hombre

Los siete chicos pasan y vieron que habían solo chicos y cada uno de ellos tenían mascaras de diversos colores, con plumas, hojas, flores etc. Todos entran y comienzan a hablar en eso una escuchan una voz

"**bien sean a la fiesta en celebración de los 45 años del internado "Moon Sacred" que la pasen muy bien"** dijo Aráis quien tenia un vestido similar a de las chicas **"bueno como ustedes verán cada uno de ustedes tienes una mascara única en esta fiesta la cual tiene otra gemela la cual la posee una de las chicas"**

En eso todas las chicas entraron al salón principal todas tenia el mismo vestido y su cabello era del mismo largo lo único que las diferenciaban era que cada una de ellas tenias mascaras diferentes

"**bueno ya que las chicas están aquí tengo que decirles que hay dos condiciones una de ellas es que solo puede bailar con la persona que tenga la misma mascara que ustedes y que no pueden decirse sus nombre mientras no den las doce de la noche a esa hora todos nos quitaremos las mascaras y descubriremos nuestras verdaderas caras… bueno dicho esto por favor que empiece la fiesta"**

La música comienza a sonar y todos buscan a las personas que tienen las mismas mascara que ellos, cuando ya todos o casi todos tuvieron sus parejas comienza a bailar, o a platicar con sus parejas a pesar de que unos cuanto habían conseguidos de parejas a personas que no conocían, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michiru y Hotaru tenían por parejas a sus novios

"**pensé que esta fiesta era para conocer a nuevas personas pero… por que razón debo de bailar con Mina"** dijo Yante mientras bailaba con Mina

"**piénsalo así querido Yaten que es el destino"** le dijo Mina quien lo abrazaba

"**si tu lo dice"** dijo no muy convencido

Mientras que ellos dos bailaban sus otros amigos en ves de bailar simplemente estaban hablando, en las esquinas o en los muebles del salón principal, con Taiki y Amy ellos dos estaban hablando sobres las clases, mientras que Nicolas y Raye hablaban sobre diferentes cosa, por su parte Andrew le estaba diciendo a Lita sobre el nuevo videojuego que iba a llegar el próximo mes, Seiya le estaba contando a Hotaru sobre su próximo concierto, Haruka y Michiru… bueno ello dos estaban ocupados en otras cosas o, mientras que Darien estaba hablando con otros chicos los cuales no habían aun encontrado a sus parejas

"**vaya con estas mascaras no podemos encontrar a Serenity"** dijo unos de los chicos que estaba con Darien

"**¿Quién es Serenity?"** pregunto Darien

"**vamos eres nuevo o ¿Qué?"** pregunto un el mismo chicos

"**no pero no se quien es esa chica"** respondió

"**bueno Serenity es mejor conocida como Serena la hija de los Tsukino"** le dijo otro de los chicos

"**ya veo se refieren a Serena… pero ¿Por qué quieren bailar con ella?"** volvió a preguntar

"**por que crees esa chicas es rica imagínate que uno de nosotros se case con ella su fortuna pasara a ser nuestras"** dijo otro chico

"**así que a ustedes solo le importa la fortuna de esa chica"** pregunto Darien con un mirada fría

"**bueno si pero además ella es muy bonita así que si nos casamos con ella seremos ricos y con una mujer sumamente bonita"**

Darien enfureció al escuchar lo que estaban hablando de Serena, mientras que los chicos platicaban sobre la riqueza de Serena, Darien se fue a unos de los balcones de la mansión y comenzó a mirar el cielo el cual estaba completamente llenos de estrellas, unos de los meseros le sirvió una copa de vino y luego se retiro

"_vaya a estos tipos solo le gusta Serena sencilla mente por su dinero_" pensó Darien mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa "_aunque Setsuna y los demás digan que a los ricos no le importa el dinero creo que eso no es cierto a estos chicos solo le importa el dinero_"

Darien comenzó a dudar sobre si quedarse en esa fiesta o marcharse, cuando en el jardín vio a una chica la cual se notaba algo deprimida, Darien sentía curiosidad y bajo al jardín. Busco por todas parte a la misteriosa chica pero no la encontró parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la Tierra

"**seria mi imaginación"** dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza

Se iba a marchar cuando escucho una voz

"**abuela"**

"**esa voz yo ya conozco"** dijo Darien

Darien busco a la propietaria de esa voz por uno minutos y cuando la haya miro a una chica quien tenia la misma mascara que el, la chica tenia su mirada puesta en la Luna, además se podía ver que por sus mejillas se escapaban las lagrimas, Darien se acerco a la chicas y hablo

"**hola" **

La chica volteo y miro al chico que le había hablado el tenia una mascara muy similar a ella, Darien se acerco y le estiro un pañuelo que saco de su pantalón

"**las lagrimas no le quedan bien a una chica tan linda como tu"** dijo un poco sonrojado

"**muchas gracias"** dijo la chica mientras tomaba el pañuelo y secaba sus lagrimas "_quien será este chico tan lindo se parece al chico del antifaz de mis cómics_" pensó la joven

"**oye mi nombre es…"**

"**no lo digas"** interrumpió la chica

"**pero ¿Por qué no?"** pregunto Darien un poco confundido

"**estamos en una fiesta de disfraces y no podemos decir nuestro nombre que no se te olvide lo que digo Aráis"** respondió la chica

"**es cierto se me olvido"** sonriendo **"pero dime por que estabas llorando hace rato"** pregunto

"**no es por nada"** dijo un poco triste

"**vamos si… mira que eres mi pareja en esta fiesta creo que debo saber porque mi pareja estaba llorando"** dijo en un tono picaron

"**esta bien…"** rió **"es que en noche como esta recuerdo a una persona muy especial para mi"**

"**ya veo… esta lejos" **

Los dos comienza a caminar hacia el colegio, por el camino se iban conociendo mas y mas, cuando llegaron al colegio la chica miro la siluetas de todos los chicos que estaban bailando y entristeció, Darien noto la tristeza de la chica, quería preguntarle por que estaba tan triste pero en ese momento miro a unos de los chicos que estaban hablando de Serena con su pareja, nuevamente se molesto y apretó sus manos

"**te ocurre algo"** pregunto la chica

"**no… bueno si"** respondió en un tono seco

"**dime ¿Qué pasa?"** volvió a preguntar

"**vez a se chico que esta ahí"** señalando al chico que estaba en el balcón

"**si que hay con el" **

"**es que el junto con otros chicos estaban hablando sobre Serena Tsukino"**

"**Serena" dijo mientras levantaba la ceja "¿Qué conoces a esa chica?"** pregunto

"**bueno si mi es… una amiga"** dijo evitando mencionar que Serena era su esposa

"**ya veo… oye tienes novia"** pregunto la chica algo sonrojada

"**bueno… yo… no… no tengo"** mintió

"**es serio como es que alguien tan lindo como tu no tienes novia"**

"**crees ¿Qué soy lindo?"** pregunto muy sonrojado

"**bueno yo…" **

Darien miro como las mejilla de su acompañante se tornaban de un color rojizo, la chica bajo la mira al suelo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho

"_pero que me esta pasando es la primera vez que mi corazón late tan fuerte al estar con un chico así de cerca_" pensó la chica "_vamos Serena no es la primera vez que estas cerca de un chico será mejor que dejes de sentir vergüenza_"

"**Oye ¿Por qué no entramos?"** le pregunto Darien a Serena

"**si vamos"** respondió

Los dos entran a la mansión, sin decir ni una palabra… cuando empieza a sonar la canción **"Háblame"** de **Alejandro Fernández**, Darien al escuchar la melodía estira su mano a Serena esta se sonroja aun más, pero toma la mano de Darien y los dos comienza a bailar muy cerca el uno del otro

Esta sentada allí viendo me desaparece

Mientras que me hace creer que no te importa

Ya sabes que sin mi no será fácil para ti

Aunque aceptarlo no lo soportas

Hasta esa puerta arrastrare mis pies

Nada harás nada ya lo se

Y lo que mas me duele es que tal vez

No nos sobren las ganas de volver

Háblame no me dejes ir

No te ahorres las palabras de volver

Que hoy más quisiera oír

Háblame no me hagas sufrir

Por que para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti

La canción hace que los dos chicos se miran fijamente a los ojos los dos tenían los ojos de color azul, Serena de ojos azules claro como el cielo y Darien de ojos azules oscuro como la noche, Darien se sentía un poco extraño no dejaba de mirar a la joven que tenia al frente algo en su corazón le pedía que no se separara de aquella chica, lo mismo le pasaba a Serena quien estaba mirando al joven de ojos azules pero no dejaba de pensar en ese chico a pesar de no sentir nada hacia el o eso era lo que ella decir

El cielo que nos ves

Ya te escuchado prometer

Cambiar todas las espinas por rosas

Y poco que arriesgar

Y demasiado que perder

Y mientras piensas que el tiempo se agota

Hasta esa puerta arrastrare mis pies

Nada harás nada ya lo se

Y lo que mas me hiere es entender

Como muere lo que una vez soñé

Háblame no me dejes ir

No te ahorres las palabras de volver

Que hoy más quisiera oír

Háblame no me hagas sufrir

Por que para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti

Todos los que estaban bailando cerca de Serena y Darien vieron como los dos chicos se miraban el uno al otro, con una mirada que demostraba mas que una simple amistad, todos dejaron de bailar y rodearon a los dos chicos que seguían bailando ignorando las miradas de todos los chicos, Serena coloco sus manos, alrededor del cuello de Darien y Darien coloco las suyas alrededor de espalda de su acompañante

Por que este amor me arrebato

La voluntad y me venció

Ya vez que sin querer

Siento que me arrastra

Siento que me llevas

Hasta la frontera de lo que siento por ti

Serena por primera vez en su vida se sentía protegida en los brazos de su acompañante, un chico el cual no sabía quien era pero sentía que ya lo había visto antes, Serena recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven, Darien al ver esto se sintió muy feliz, y abrazo a la chica con mas fuerza

Háblame no me dejes ir

No te ahorres las palabras de volver

Que hoy más quisiera oír

Háblame no me hagas sufrir

Por que para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti

Al termina la melodía los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, todos los que estaban en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir, lo que saco a los dos chicos del mundo en que se había mentido, Serena y Darien miraron a todos los chicos que lo estaban rodeando, y se separaron muy sonrojados

"**pero que me paso"** murmuro Serena mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho

"**es la primera ves que me pasa esto ni siquiera con Setsuna siento esto pero por que con esta chica si siento esto"** dijo Darien casi para si mismo mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante

"**voy a buscar algo de beber"** dijo Serena quien vio la mesa de bocadillos

"**esta bien"**

Cuando Serena llego a la mesa de bocadillo tomo dos pastelillos y se fue al balcón en donde Darien la estaba esperando, los dos comenzaron a platicar sobre el internado, Darien le hacia preguntas a Serena sobre su vida más ella simplemente se sonrojaba con tan solo estar cerca de él, por esta razón cada vez que un mesero venia tomaba todas las copas de vino y se las tomaba una copa no recordaba cuantas copas se había tomado pero ya comenzaba a ver borroso

Las horas habían pasado y Serena había dejado de tomar gracia a que Darien ya no le permitía seguir bebiendo poco, cuando ya faltaba solo cinco minutos para las todos estaban muy interesados en saber quien le había tocado como pareja (Todos menos los chicos que ya sabían quienes eran sus parejas).

Darien y Serena se encontraban en el jardín en la fuente sentado, mientras esperaba a que sonara las doce campanadas, a pesar de que Darien tenia curiosidad de saber quien era su pareja algo en su corazón no quería saber ya que temía que fuera una persona a la cual no volverían a ver mas nunca más Serena quien ya estaba más que ebria no le importaba lo que pasara solo esta feliz de estar al lado aquel chico, él quería abrazar a la chica pero tenia que ella lo rechazaba.

"_quiero abrazarla pero que tal si me rechaza_" pensó Darien

En ese momento Serena coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, cuando él nota esto se alegra y la abraza, los dos chicos permanecen así por un largo los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente, que se podían escuchar a los legos, Serena levanto la mirada solo por un instante y su mirada de cruzo con la de Darien su rostro se torno completamente rojo al ver la sonrisa que tenia Darien en sus labios una sonrisa llena de ternura y felicidad

"**yo… yo…"** hablo Darien con un nudo en la garganta

"**no digas nada por favor"** exclamo Serena

Darien acerco su rostro al de Serena el corazón de ella comenzó a acelerarse mas y mas, cerro los ojos poco a poco cuando sintió los labios de Darien rozando los suyos, cuando al final los labios de Darien y los de Serena su unieron, ambos sintieron como si una extraña sensación los rodeaba a ambos, Darien abrazo a Serena con toda sus fuerzas un abrazo el cual ella regreso con la misma fuerza, en ese momento las campanas del reloj de la mansión sonó cuando las doces campanas sonaron Darien le quito la mascara a Serena y ella hizo lo mismo, cuando los dos ya no tenían sus mascaras Darien se percató que esa rostro ya lo había visto antes

"**tu eres…"** dijo mientras le quitaba la peluca a Serena

Cuando lo hizo vio como un gran manto de color dorado caí y cubría el rostro de Serena el cual ella había bajado al darse cuenta que la persona que había besado era su esposo, fue en ese momento que Darien vio que la persona que había besada era nada mas y nada menos que Serena, un gran nudo en la garganta de Darien evita que el pueda decir algo. Más Serena no digo nada solo se quedo mirando los ojos de Darien por un largo tiempo unos ojos que estaban completamente llenos de ternura

"**tú ojos son muy lindos"** dijo Serena algo sonrojada

"**Serena yo…"**

"**como me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes"**

En ese momento Serena volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Darien y cerro los ojos, él iba a decirle algo pero miro a Serena quien estaba completamente dormida en su brazos, Darien mostró una sonrisa calida sonrisa al ver a serena quien estaba profundamente dormida

Continuara……………...

Okey chicos aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban la escena de amor entre Serena y Darien aun solo es el principio ya que les tengo muchas sorpresas a todos ustedes o… por cierto un capi más y Setsuna aparecera

Autor Original: Alinita28


	14. Un Sentimiento Confuso

Cáp

**Cáp. 14: Un sentimiento confuso**

Los habían ido a la fiesta de aniversario de internado "Moon Sacred" la cual era una fiesta de disfraces, todos tenia que usar mascaras más solo había dos mascaras las cuales eran iguales y eran de de un chico y una chica todos debían buscar a las personas que tenia la mismas mascaras que ellos, muchos encontraron a personas con las que nunca habían hablado mientras que otras había encontrado a las personas con la cual estaba saliendo, más hubieron dos personas las cuales habían hablado, bailado y incluso se habían besado más ninguna de las dos sabían quien era la otra hasta que se quitaron las mascaras.

Darien quedo sorprendido al ver que a la persona que había besado era Serena nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, más Serena no recordaba lo que había pasado ya que ese misma noche había bebido por primera vez más de quince copas de vino lo que hizo que se emborrachara y no recordaba lo que había pasado, a la mañana siguiente que se celebro la fiesta de aniversario Serena aun continuaba durmiendo a pesar de que ya eran las 12:00 del mediodía, Darien se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro

"_anoche cuando bese a Serena por que me sentí tan feliz_" pensó Darien recordado lo que había pasado la noche anterior "_era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me sentía incomodo al estar cerca de alguien sino todo lo contrario me sentía sumamente feliz con tan solo estar a lado de ella… además de que cuando me dijo que le hubiera encantado conocerme desde un principio por que me sentí que no deseaba que se separara de mí lado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_"

Darien dejo de leer el libro y lo coloco en la mesa, luego se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Serena ahí miro a Serena que aun continuaba durmiendo, se acerco a su cama y comenzó a tocarle el cabello, se quedo completamente hipnotizado al ver a Serena durmiendo, su piel blanca sus labios finos de color carmín y su cabello dorada y con un olor a rosas

"**me encantaría volver a sentir tus labios sobre los mió"** acercándose su rostro

Darien estaba a poco centímetros de los labios de Serena cuando escucho que tocaron a la puerta, en ese momento salio del trance en el que había caído y se separa rápidamente de Serena

"**pero que me paso"** un poco sonrojado

En eso escucho que estaba tocando la puerta y salio de la habitación de la rubia y fue a abrir la puerta

"**hola Darien como estas"** dijo Andrew con una gran sonrisa

"**bien pero que haces aquí"** pregunto

"**es que bueno hoy los chicos se encuentras visitando a sus familias así que no los vamos a ver el día de hoy por esa razón es que vine a pasar en día contigo" **

Andrew entra al apartamento y se sienta en el sofá mientras que Darien va a buscar dos refresco una para el y el otro para Andrew, el chico le pregunta a Darien si Serena ya había despertado ya que anoche él y Darien fueron los que trajeron a Serena de regreso al apartamento, lo cual no le agrado mucho ya que la rubia pesaba demasiado

"**no lo puedo cree que Serena se haya tomado tanto copas de vino que termino borracha eso si es gracioso"** rió

"**no le veo lo gracioso Andrew jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella no sabia beber"** dijo muy serio

"**Darien como es posible creí que ya conocía muy bien a Serena" **

"**no la conozco como deseo"** un poco triste

"**oye Darien dime te pasa algo te vez algo triste"** mirando a su amigo

"**es que… no se por donde empezar"** muy pensativo

"**sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que desees para eso somos amigos" **

"**quiero saber más sobre Rubeus"**

Andrew queda completamente helado ante el nombre que había dicho su amigo

"**¿Quién te hablo sobre Rubeus?"** pregunto muy serio

"**cuando estábamos en la casa de mí abuela Serena menciono el nombre de Rubeus en sueño así que le pregunte a los chicos y ellos me contaron lo que sabían sobre el pero yo siento que ellos no me han dicho toda la verdad y quiero saber más sobre el"** respondió

"**será mejor que no sepas sobre el además para que quieres saberlo el más nunca va a volver así que olvídalo" **

"**Serena me odia por que cree que yo me parezco a el"** en un tono frió

"**ya lo sospechaba" **

El rubio dio un largo suspiro y miro el vaso que tenia en sus manos

"**sabes que si eres muy parecido a el... ya que tú también eres tan terco como el además de ser algo posesivo y dominante siempre quieres hacer lo que a ti te de la gana y creo que eso es lo que hace que Serena te tema aun así yo pienso que Serena sabe que tú y el no son iguales pero no quiere admitirlo"**

"**dime que tanto daño le hizo Rubeus a Serena" **

"**que tanto deberías preguntas cuanto no le hizo… creo que todo comenzó cuando Serena le contó que ella era la hija de los Tsukino quienes eran los dueños de un gran tercio de la empresa Tsukiya creo que desde ese momento el quiso tener las empresa de los Tsukino y no le importo lastimar a Serena" **

"**por eso es que odia tanto las empresa Tsukiya por que por culpa de ella fue que Rubeus comenzó a lastimarla" **

"**creo que si aunque no estoy muy seguro ya que nunca le preguntamos a Serena por que odiaba tanto esa empresas pero creo que si es por esa razón"**

"**ya comprendo cuando yo me case con ellas por esa empresa volvió a sentir que nuevamente esas empresa eran más valiosa que ella" **

"**así es" **

"**vaya creí que jamás lo diría pero Serena tiene razón"**

"**en que tengo razón"** pregunto un voz dulce

Darien y Andrew voltean y miran a Serena quien estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, ambos chicos se sonroja ya que Serena estaba en ropa interior lo cual ella no sabia

"**y bien en que yo tenia razón"** volvió a preguntar

"**en nada por que no vuelves a la cama"** dijo Darien mientras se acerca a ella con la mirada hacia otro lugar

"**no tengo sueño tengo un gran dolor de cabeza"** colocando su mano en la cabeza

"**bueno regresa a la cama y yo en unos minutos te voy a llevar algo para la cabeza" **

"**pero yo no… esta bien"**

Serena regresa a la cama y se recuesta aunque no pudo conciliar en sueño ya que le dolía demasiado la cabeza

"**vaya Darien ella en verdad es muy bonita"** dijo Andrew con una sonrisa

"**tú crees yo no creo lo mismo a un es una niña"** exclamo

"**si como no… vamos Darien me vas a decir que no te llama ni un poco la atención Serena"**

"**claro que no"** mintió

Darien entra a la cocina y se pone a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, seguido por Andrew quien no le creía a Darien que a el no le llamara la atención Serena

"**sabes Serena es muy bonita y la verdad es que estaba pensado que como a ti no te interesa pues tal vez pues yo pueda intentar buscarle un novio el cual no le haga daño"** dijo muy serio

Darien a escuchar esto voltea a verlo con mucha furia, Andrew se acerca a él y coloca sus manos en los hombros de su amigo

"**sabes tengo el pretendiente ideal recuerda a Shingo el chico que esta en mí clase el esta buscando una novia y creo que Serena sea el ideal para ella" **

Andrew mira las manos de Darien las cuales ahora tenían la forma de un puño el cual tenia nombre Andrew, el se sintió satisfecho ya que se sabia muy claro lo que significa ese puño

"**aunque sabes mejor me la quedo yo ya que bueno si termino con Lita seguramente Serena me va a recibir que no sabias que ella antes había estado enamorada de mí" **

"**cállate"** grito Darien quien ya no resistía más los comentarios de Andrew más Andrew esquivo el golpe

"**ya no te pongan tan celoso que solo era un simple comentario"** riendo

"**no estoy celoso"** muy molesto

"**si claro y me ibas a dar un golpe así como así sabes que te gusta Serena admítelo" **

"**ya te dije que eso no es cierto a mí no me gusta ella solo la estoy usando para tener la empresa Tsukiya"**

"**lo sabia"** grito Serena quien había escuchado lo que había dicho Darien

"**Serena"** volteado a ver a su esposa **"espera lo que escuchaste fue…"**

"**la verdad eso fue lo escuche ya sabia desde un principio que solo me estas usando"** grito Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

"**no te aseguro que no es por eso"**

"**no te creo"**

Serena salio corriendo a su habitación y se cerro con llave, cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar recordando las palabras que había dicho Darien

"**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? tiene que ser tan parecido a el por que"** dijo Serena llorando

Mientras tanto Darien le estaba reclamando a Andrew por haberlo obligado a decir algo así sabiendo que Serena aun estaba en el apartamento (-u aunque fue Darien el que metió la pata por tercera vez)

"**Drew estas loco o que no ves lo que me hiciste hacer ahora que estaba comenzando a agradarle a Serena ves lo que me hiciste decir"** dijo Darien muy molestos

"**lo siento en verdad lo lamento no sabia que Serena iba a escuchar"** muy arrepentido

Serena se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido en todo el día ni siquiera a comer, Darien solía esperar a que ella saliera más nunca lo hizo, inclusive cuando Darien se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de Serena solo escucho un susurro el cual decía **"por que por que tenia que ser igual a el"**, Darien sabia de quien Serena estaba hablando de Rubeus.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto y se dirigió al internado, cuando llego a su salón de clases todos notaron el semblante triste de su amiga

"**te ocurre algo amiga"** pregunto Amy

"**no me ocurre nada"**

En ese mismo momento la profesora del club de patinaje entro

"**profesora Auki"** dijo Serena al ver a la profesora

"**Serena, Esmeralda, Kaori, Kun, Samantha y Lita como ustedes saben ya se cumplieron los cuatro años desde la ultima competencia estándar en el país en donde se eligen a cuatro de los mejores patinadores para que vaya a estudiar a Londres con una beca de cuatro largo años"** dijo la profesora muy seria **"y como saben todos los que han ganado ese oportunidad para ir a estudiar a Londres en su mayoría han sido los alumnos de este prestigiado colegio así que como cada años ustedes tendrán que dar a demostrar que son los mejores comprendido"**

"**si profesora Auki"** dijeron los seis jóvenes

"_una beca para estudiar en Londres esta es mí oportunidad de alegarme de ese tipo por cuatro años_" pensó Serena

"_una beca excelente si la gano le demostrare a todos que yo soy la mejor patinadora de todo Tokio y la tonta de Serena que dará en ridículo_" pensó Esmeralda

"**así que de ahora en adelante su entrenamiento será el doble no el triple de fuerte que en lo ultimo año comprendido"** agrego la profesora muy seria

"**si profesora" **

La profesora se despide y sale y cuando entrar el profesor de Aritmética todos se sienta en sus asientos y la clases comienza como de costumbre solo que con un examen sorpresa que nadie esperaba y al cual como era de esperarse nadie había estudiado los único que había repaso un poco eran Amy y Taiki quienes como de costumbre nunca apartaban la vista de un libro. Luego que termino el examen todos parecían muy preocupados ya que no había estudiado ni un poco durante el fin de semana y temían reprobar el examen

La hora pasan rápidamente y al parecer todos los profesores se había puesto de acuerdo en hacerle todos los alumnos de ultimo año solamente exámenes durante todo el día ya a la hora de almorzar todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería todos menos una rubia de cabello en forma de bombones la cual después de hacer salido de su clases de ingles se fue a la sala de profesores para hablar con la profesora Auki

"**de seguro reprobé"** dijo unos de los estudiantes

"**esto es una pesadilla ni siquiera por que este años nos vamos a graduar no dejan en paz"** dijo otros estudiante

"**saben mejor que nadie que no importa si estamos en el ultimo años los profesores nos seguirá colocando exámenes así que acostúmbrense"** dijo una chica de salón tres B

Todos parecían algo desanímanos por las palabras que le había dicho aquella joven, mientras tanto en la mesa de más popular (la cual era la de nuestros amigos) ellos también estaban hablando sobre el ultimo examen el cual había sido el de ingles para el cual ninguno de ellos había estudiado

"**rayos de seguro reprobé el examen si mis padres se enteran estaré más que muerta estaré frita estaré muerta" **dijo Mina muy preocupada

"**vamos Mina como pudiste reprobar el examen de ingles si tus padres son de Londres además de que viviste ahí antes de entrar a este internado"** dijo Yaten algo irónico

"**bueno es que siempre repruebo los exámenes sorpresa por eso es que estoy algo preocupada"** con una sonrisa

"**tú nunca cambias"** dijeron todos con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"**bueno ya cambiando de tema alguno de ustedes sabe a ¿Dónde fue Serena?"** pregunto Haruka buscando a su amiga con la mirada

"**creo que fue a hablar a la profesora Auki"** respondió Lita

"**y ¿Por qué iría a ver a la profesora Auki?"** pregunto Nicolas

"**por que crees"** respondió Raye muy seria **"ella quiere la beca para irse a estudiar a Londres así se alegaría de Darien por cuatro años"**

"**vaya esa si es una buena oportunidad si gana la beca se iría a legos y no tendrá que verle la cara a Darien por un largo tiempo"** hablo Hotaru

"**pero eso seria muy complicado en esa competencia participan los mejores patinadores de Tokio no creo que ella pueda ganar tan fácilmente"** dijo Taiki muy serio

"**vamos estábamos hablando de Serena y saben que cuando ella se dispone algo siempre lo cumple"** dijo Raye dando un largo suspiro

"**es cierto pero ustedes creen que su tobillo ya se recupero de la lesión que sufrió"** pregunto Michiru

"**de seguro que si"** respondieron todos

Mientras tanto en otra parte Serena estaba hablando con la profesora Auki sobre como ella podía ganar la competencia y poder quedarse con la beca de cuatro años

"**sabes que en esa competencia siempre compiten lo mejor de lo mejor del patinaje y las probabilidades de que tú ganes son muy son muy pocas verdad Serena"** dijo muy seria

"**lo se pero yo quiero esa beca es lo único que me queda en la vida"** respondió algo triste

La profesora miro a Serena y vio la tristeza de sus ojos, dio un suspiro y se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana

"**Serena hay una técnica la cual puedes usar y ganar la competencia pero es muy riesgosa ya que si la realizar mal lo más seguro es que no puedas volver a patinar más nunca en tú vida" **

"**tan peligrosa es"** dijo algo preocupada

"**así es ya que tendrás que dar por lo menos unas seis vueltas en el aire y cinco salto mortales seguidos además de que tendrás que aprender a caer con un solo pie al hielo sin perder el equilibrio además de que tendrás que girar con mas rapidez y con mucha mas gracias que de costumbre" **

"**pero profesora eso es casi imposible puedo hacer cuatro vueltas en el aire pero es mucho además jamás e intentado hacer tres salto mortales seguidos y menos podré hacer cinco además de que casi siempre pierdo el equilibrio cuando voy a caer al suelo lo que me esta pidiendo es casi imposible"** muy preocupada

"**entonces no veo como podrás ganar la competencia" **

"**¿es la única manera verdad profesora?"** pregunto muy seria

"**me temo que si" **

"**entonces estaba bien a partir de hoy volveré a practicar"** muy seria

"**pero y su tobillo" **

"**ya estoy mucho mejor y ya casi no me duele" **

"**muy entonces hoy te espero en la pista de patinaje"**

Después de terminar de hablar con la profesora Serena sale del salón de profesores pero para su mala racha Darien había estado escuchando la conversación desde que la profesora le dijo sobre la seis vuelta en el aire que Serena tenia que realizar en el aire y esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

"**escuchaste verdad"** pregunto Serena

"**así es sabes que aun no te haz recuperado de tú tobillo y que no puedes patinar hasta el próximo mes" **cruzando los brazos

"**pero ya no me duele mí tobillo además esa competencia es muy importante para mi" **

"**ven a la enfermería"** dijo Darien dándose vuelta y caminado hacia su consultorio

Serena lo sigue y cuando llega a la enfermería se sube a la camilla y Darien le revisa el tobillo Darien se da de cuenta, que el tobillo de Serena si estaba complemente curado, lo que le pareció algo raro ya que una lesión como la esa tardaría dos semanas mas en curarse, pero ya esta estaba completamente curada

"**vaya esto si es raro tú herida en verdad esta totalmente curada"** algo sorprendido

"**entonces si puedo volver a patinar" **

"**si" **

"**que bien"** grito muy contenta

Darien sonrió feliz por que Serena ya se había recuperado, Serena vio la sonrisa de Darien y se entristeció Darien reían y hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado como si siguiera siendo lo mismo de antes, pero ella sabia que no era así que ya muchas cosas habían cambiado y que entre las cosas que habían cambiado ella tenia que ver en eso ya que ella había causado que Darien terminara con Setsuna y que su amiga había hubiese sufrido por su culpa, ella bajo la cara muy triste por lo que había pasado, luego bajo de la camilla y salio de la enfermería sin que Darien se dieran cuenta. No fue al comedor como tenia planeado sino a un lugar al cual ella solía ir cuando estaba muy triste al campanario que quedaba en la parte trasera del internado, subió al campanario y se sentó cerca del balcón y miro hacia el horizonte

Siempre que miraba al horizonte toda su tristeza se iba, pero también todo el dolor que había pasado vuelve a su mente y esto hace que ella empieza a llorar durante un largo tiempo, Darien se había percatado que Serena se había marchado al poco tiempo que ella había salido así que la fue a buscar al comedor

"**oigan en donde esta Serena"** pregunto Darien buscando a serena

"**creí que estaba en la sala de profesores"** exclamo Michiru

"**lo estaba pero hasta hace media hora luego ella estaba en la enfermería que le estaba revisando su tobillo"** respondió Darien **"y no esta en la enfermería ni tampoco esta con ustedes en ¿Dónde creen que este?"**

"**creo que debe de estar aquel lugar"** dijo Hotaru muy seria

"**te refieres…" **

"**a su refugio"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"**perdón de que refugio están hablando chicos"** pregunto Darien

"**Serena tiene un refugio al que suele ir cuando esta triste y de seguro ella se encuentre ahí"** respondió Nicolas

"**así y en ¿Dónde queda eso?"** pregunto

"**no lo sabemos" **

A Darien le cae una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar esto como era posible que ellos siendo los amigos de Serena no sabían cual era su refugio, la razón por la que ellos no saben es que Serena jamás le dijo a sus amigos a donde iba a meditar cuando estaba triste y ellos jamás se atrevieron a seguirla pensaba que ella debería estar solar cuando se sintiera triste y por esa razón nunca la siguieron y nunca averiguaron en donde quedaba su refugio. Después que termino la hora de almorzar Darien se marcha y le dice a sus amigos que en otra ocasión hablarían con más calma y luego se marchan, todos vuelve a sus salones todos menos Serena quien hasta lo momento no había aparecido.

Cuando todos ya se encontraban en sus salones de clases Darien aprovecho que no tenia ningún paciente y se fue a caminar por los alrededores del internado que para su sorpresa el colegio no era absolutamente nada pequeño, era demasiado grande y había lugares que aun no conocía se fue a la parte trasera del internado al cual nunca antes había tenido tiempo de ir, después de unos minutos vio el viejo campanario y vio la silueta de una persona que se estaba moviendo tenia mucha curiosidad de saber quien era la persona y también quería saber como se veía el paisaje desde allí

Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras del viejo campanario, unas escaleras las cuales eran muy vieja ya que rechinaban, cuando estuvo casi en lo mas alto del campanario escucho unos murmullos, su curiosidad crecía más y más así que continuo subiendo, cuando llego al final de las escaleras vio como el sol alumbraba su cara y una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplaba, se tapo un poco la cara con la mano, en eso vio como la imagen de lo que parecía ser un ángel era reflejada por el sol, Darien vio como unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo lo miraban y unos hermosos y dorados cabellos brillan y se movían con mucha suavidad con el viento, él quedo completamente sorprendido por la imagen que tenia enfrente se acerco un poco para ver mejor a aquella persona, y vio su cara por la cual corrían lágrimas cristalinas como el mar

"**¿Quién eres?"** pregunto

"**Darien como me encontraste"** dijo la chica

Darien vio mejor a aquella imagen y se dio de cuenta que era Serena quien estaba llorando y se acerco a ella

"**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?"** pregunto Darien

"**es que vine a pensar un poco" **secando sus lágrimas

"**pues será mejor que dejes de pensar y vaya a tú clases antes de que se den de cuenta de tú ausencia" **

"**si ya voy" **

Serena le paso por el lado a Darien más cuando se iba a marcha volteo a ver a Darien un poco triste

"**yo le voy a decir a Setsuna que estoy casada contigo pero le voy a decir que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto ya que no deseo que ella te odie a ti… ella te ama aun y creo que merece ser feliz por esa razón prefiero que me odie a mí" **

Dicho esto Serena bajo corriendo las escaleras y se marcho a su clases dejando a Darien aun en el campanario algo impresionado por lo que le había dicho Serena, que ella prefería que Setsuna la odiara a ella antes que a Darien y no comprendía por que ella prefería eso en eso miro un libro en cual estaba en el suelo lo abrió y vio una fotografía de Serena con otro chico cuya cara estaba completamente raya y debajo de la fotografía decía "prefiero que me lastimen a mí que a mis amigas por eso no me importa lo que paso no voy a permitir que Rubeus le ponga una mano encima a mis amigas y si para eso tengo que ser la única que sufra pues que así sea" 

Paso la hoja y leyó "marzo 21 esta noche como de costumbre volvió a golpearme y solo por que no quise que se acercara a Hotaru ella es una niña aun no puedo permitir que el le haga daño no puedo permitirlo y si tengo que sufrir a causa por ella pues no me importa pero jamás voy a permitir que le haga daño a ninguna de mis amigas eso no me importa". Darien estaba completamente helado ante lo que estaba leyendo aquel hombre del cual estaba leyendo era capas de hacer cualquier cosa lo que seas… y molesto no soportaba lo que estaba leyendo aquella persona había lastimado muy fuerte a Serena y el no había hecho nada no la conocía para aquel momento pero ahora que la conocía no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara nuevamente

Continuara……………………….


	15. El Regreso de Setsuna

**Cáp. 15: El regreso de Setsuna**

La mañana siguiente que Darien leyó el diario de Serena aun estaba muy conmocionado ya que lo que había leído describía a la perfección a un demonio y no a un ser humano, desde los golpes que Rubeus le daba a Serena hasta aquel momento en que dejo de creer en el amor. Tantas cosas escritas en un simple libro, el cual se encontraba en una antigua torre, más Darien había descubierto que estaba comenzando a sentir algo hacia Serena más aun no comprendía que era aquel sentimiento que sentía en su corazón, Darien se había levantado antes que Serena así que comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Serena se levanto y vio que el desayuno estaba listo se sorprendido ya que pensó que después de lo que le había dicho a Darien, el ya no quería volver a hablarle. Darien miro a Serena quien estaba viendo la mesa.

"**buenos días cabeza de chorlito"** dijo Darien con una sonrisa

"**bueno días"** hablo en un tono serio

"**ya esta listo el desayuno"** saliendo de la cocina **"¿Por qué no vas a bañarte y luego desayunamos juntos?"**

"**ya te lo había dicho antes no me des ordenes"** entrando al cuarto de Darien **"además no deseo desayunar contigo"**

"**vamos Serena no seas así… además que tienes de malo que desayunemos juntos si solo vamos a desayunar" **

"**esta bien pero solo por que hiciste el desayuno"** dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha

"**AHHHHHHHHHH por que no comprende que yo solo trato de ser amable con ella"** suspiro a Darien

Serena entra al baño y abre el grifo y se metió bajo la regadera, Darien por su cuenta terminaba de colocar la mesa, luego de un largo rato ambos chicos empezaron a desayunar en silencio, Darien trataba de sacarle conversación a Serena más ella se mostraba indiferente a lo que Darien le decía, no deseaba hablarle a él, luego que terminaron de desayunar, Serena se levanto y tomo su mochila

"**ya me voy adiós"** muy seria

"**esta bien… y por cierto hoy llegare más temprano a casa así que procura llegar temprano" **

"**si llego tarde o no eso no es tú problema"**

Dicho esto Serena salio del apartamento azotando con mucha fuerza la puerta y se dirigió al internado "Moon Sacred", sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba siguiendo, eran dos personas las que lo seguían dos hombre uno de unos cuarenta años era de cabello negro un poco canoso, con un abrigo negro y un pantalón negro y otro de la misma edad que Darien quien era de cabello azul marino y ojos grises quien tenia un abrigo marrón oscuro y un pantalón de color negro

"**vaya, vaya esta es la cuarta vez que la veo salir de este edificio por que será"** dijo el hombre más viejo el cual estaba fotografiando a Serena

"**creo que ya le e visto antes pero no recuerdo de donde"** hablo el chico quien mira a Serena por los binoculares

"**no importa quien es pero ese uniforme es del internado "Moon Sacred" así que debemos seguirla para ver que hace fuera del internado" **

"**si jefe como diga" **dijo el chico **"pero por que se me hace tan familia su cabello dorado en forma de bombones y sus ojos azules como el cielo… claro ya se quien es ella"** buscando una fotografía en su bolso

"**sabes ¿Quién es esa niña?"** pregunto el hombre

"**claro que se quien mire"** mostrándole una fotografía de la ultima competencia sobre hielo que se hizo en el "Moon Sacred" en el cual Serena estaba usando un vestido de color blanco hasta las rodillas con lentejuelas plateadas que hacían que su vestido brillara y su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y le llegaba al suelo **"su nombre es Serenity Tsukino tiene dieciocho años es signo cáncer su tipo de sangre es O, su color favorito es el blanco, tiene un lunar en forma de Luna creciente en su hombre derecho, la comida que más odia es la zanahoria y adora los helado…" **

"**como sabes tanto sobre ella"** pregunto el hombre con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"**bueno es que yo soy el presidente de su club de admiradores"** con una sonrisa

"**ella tiene un club de admiradores" **

"**si y todos los que estamos en sus club de admiradores sabemos todo absolutamente todo sobre ella"**

"**así entonces por que esta viviendo aquí"**

"**eso no lo sabemos pero de seguro ahora lo vamos a saber"**

Los dos hombres siguieron a Serena hasta que la rubia entro al internado, ahí ambos hombre siguieron a Serena hasta que ella entro al edifico

"**así que si estudia en este internado… un minuto no dijiste que ella es Serenity Tsukino"**

"**Así es por que"**

"**si ella tiene el apellido Tsukino quiere decir que sus abuelos son Luna y Artemis Tsukino los dueños de Tsukiya y Moon las empresas más importante de Japón"**

"**si ellos son sus abuelos" **

"**vaya así que ella es su nieta pero por que esta viviendo en aquél edificio"**

"**creo que debemos investigar jefe si quiere yo me quedo aquí y la vigilo mientras usted regresa a la revista"** esperanzado de poder fotografiar a Serena

"**y por que no vas tú"**

"**yo conozco mucho mejor todo lo que se debe de saber sobre la princesa del hielo… si yo estoy aquí la vigilare mucho mejor"** con una sonrisa

"**bien quédate pero mantente un margen firme ante ella no queremos que se de de cuenta que la estamos siguiendo" **

"**no se preocupe jefe que no me acercare a ella ni un solo momento"** muy serio "_no me acercare no mucho pero si lo suficiente para tirarle unas cuantas fotos para su club de admiradores_" pensó con una sonrisa

El hombre mayor se marcho dejando al chico más joven a cargo de vigilar y fotografiar a Serena, el cual estaba muy emocionado con el trabajo que le había tocado, mientras que su jefe no estaba muy seguro de haber dejado al chico vigilando a Serena ya que era muy joven y parecía interesado en Serena. Cuando Serena llego a su salón de clase y miro a sus amigos quienes estaba algo preocupado ya que ayer cuando ella regreso se notaba muy triste y distante y en sus ojos se notaba que había llorada por un largo rato

"**Serena bueno días"** dijo Raye a su amiga

"**bueno días Raye"** respondió algo triste

Todos vieron a su amiga quien se sentaba en su asiento y colocaba su mochila en el suelo mientras miraba hacia la ventana con la mirada puesta en el horizonte

"**Serena"** grito Mina con mucho animo

"**que pasa Mina"** pregunto la rubia a su amiga

"**como ya sabes solo faltan dos días más para la vacaciones de inviernos y bueno me preguntaba que piensa hacer esta vacaciones… yo y los demás hemos decidido pasar la navidad juntos por que no vienes con nosotros"**

"**no gracias Mina"** muy molesta

"**vamos Serena no seas así esta será nuestra ultima navidad en este internado creo que debemos pasarla todos juntos"** dijo Yaten con una sonrisa

"**chicos saben que a mí estas fechas no me gusta mucho y la verdad es que prefieran pasar estaba época además de seguro ustedes la pasaran mucho mejor si yo no estoy cerca" **

"**pero que dices Serena si todos queremos pasar la navidad contigo así que anímate"**

"**he dicho que no además de que voy a pasar esta época en Londres así que no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo en este lugar"**

"**no puede volver a irte a Londres y regresar luego que esta fiesta pasen esta época es para estar con la familia y con lo amigos que estar encerrada en un mansión durante dos semanas completas" **se quejo Taiki

"**yo no tengo a nadie con quien celebrar estas fechas o se les olvida que mis padres murieron hace años y que mis abuelos me vendieron a el patán de Darien no tengo absolutamente a nadie con quien pasa esta fecha y la verdad es que no me importa estaré sola esta navidad como lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo"** murmuro solo para que su amigos oyeran

"**Gatita por que dices que no tienes a nadie si no es cierto nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus amigos" **hablo Haruka muy serio

"**chicos ustedes tienes a sus padres y a su familias que los quieren" **mirando a todos** "más yo no tengo a nadie estoy completamente sola" **

"**no es cierto tienes a Darien"** dijo Mina con una sonrisa

"**Darien"** dijo Serena un poco sonrojada **"no se de que hablas Darien no tiene nada que ver conmigo"**

"**claro que tiene que ver contigo que no se te olvide que ahora estas casada con el así que el se convirtió en tú familia ahora"** rió la rubia

"**mí familia"** susurro

"**ella tiene razón bombón ahora Darien es tú familia así que no puedes dejarlo solo en esta navidad ya que debes de pasarla con tú familia"** dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

"**ellos tiene razón Serena… Darien no te dejara pasar esta navidad a solas así que no podrás marcharte a Londres"** dijo Nicolas también con una sonrisa

"**los chicos tienen razón esta será su primera navidad juntos así que tienes que ser muy buena persona con el Serena"** hablo Michiru quien le guiñaba el ojo

"**todos tienen razón amiga Darien y tú ahora son una familia y la familia debe de estar unidad en esta fecha"** hablo Amy con una sonrisa

"**escuchen"** dijo Serena mientras golpeaba su escritorio **"estoy sola y siempre he estado sola en esta época mis padres murieron y mis abuelos a ellos no le importa mí bienestar mí tía esta a cintos de millas de aquí en otro continente y eso jamás va a cambiar así que si ustedes piensa que pasare esta navidad aquí pues lean mis labios JAMÁS" **

"**Serena"** susurraron todos sus amigos al ver a la rubia

El profesor de Literatura entra y todos los estudiantes vuelven a sus asientos los amigos de Serena se sienta más se siente sumamente triste por lo que había dicho su amiga, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la veían tan triste como lo estaba en ese preciso momento. Todos se culparon ya que había mencionado una de las fechas que Serena más odiaba en la vida ya que desde sus cuatro años no volvió a tener una navidad en familia, su abuela se concentraba más en las empresas que en ella, su abuelo quien trataba de darle todo lo que ella pedía no siempre podía estar a su lado, además de que su única tía por parte de su padre vivía en América del norte y desde que Serena tenia 10 años no veía a su tía además de que sus abuelos por parte de su madre habían muerto y su madre era hija única así que no tenia más familia que su abuela, su abuelo y su tía.

En ese preciso momento cerca de Tokio un había que veía desde Madrid, en el había viajaba una chica de cabello verdoso y ojos de color rubí, ella estaba viendo por la ventanilla del avión mientras recordaba aquel momento en que se marcho.

**Flash back**

Había sido antes de que Serena se casara con aquel misterioso chico, ella se encontraba en su departamento buscando el vestido que iba a usar el día siguiente cuando sonó el teléfono

"**si diga"** contesto

"**Setsuna es Maikor te hablo por que necesitamos que vengas a Madrid esta misma noche si es posible" **hablo un chico por la otra línea

"**¿Qué? Y tiene que ser precisamente esta noche" **dijo algo preocupada

"**así es… es que necesitamos de tú ayuda podrías venir por favor"**

"**no puedo tengo algo importante que hacer el día de mañana lo lamento Maikor pero busca a otra persona" **

"**Setsuna por favor en verdad necesitamos de tú ayuda además que puede ser más importante que la ciencia" **

"**pues el bienestar de una de mis más querida amigas eso es más importante que nada en el mundo"**

"**pero de seguro ella entenderá la razón por favor no me digas que no que te necesitamos"**

"**no lo se"** dudo "**esta bien lo haré" **

Setsuna acepto la petición de su amigo por dos razones la primera era por que sabia que los chicos se iban a encargar si algo malo le pasara a Serena cuando conozca a su futuro esposo o dueño como ella pensaba y la segunda es que sabia mejor que nadie que Serena se podría cuidar sola siempre lo hacia aunque existan muchas dificultades. Antes de marcharse llamo a Nicolas y le dijo que debía de ir a Madrid que la disculpara con Serena. Luego que se marcho a Madrid no podía concentrarse ya que aun le dolía lo que le había dicho Darien aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su mente a casa instante **"ya no te amo"** unas palabras que el rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos. Y se pregunta como era posible que la persona que ella creyó amar la haya tratado de ese modo, el que siempre fue muy atento con ella hora le había dicho aquellas palabras

Setsuna estaba mezclando dos formulas en unos tubos de ensayos, cuando aquella palabras regresaron a su cabeza, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron y una de esa lagrimas cayo en el tuvo de ensayo provocando una reacción negativa haciendo que la mezcla estallara. Aunque nadie salio lastimado de gravedad todos vieron a Setsuna muy molesto por lo que había sucedido.

"**lo siento tanto"** bajando la cabeza

Setsuna salio del laboratorio con lágrimas en los ojos, unos su compañero que era de cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños oscuro la siguió hasta las afueras de los laboratorios cuando la encontró se acerco hasta ella

"**te encuentras bien Setsuna"** pregunto Maikor

"**si me encuentros bien"** secando sus lagrimas

"**¿Qué ocurrió haya dentro tú nunca sueles fallar cuando se trata de química dime que pasa?"** pregunto

"**no ocurrió nada creo que no me puedo concentrar es todo"** respondió

"**te conozco desde que comenzaste a trabajar en los laboratorios Tomoe dime ocurrió algo mientras estuviste en Tokio"** volvió preguntar

"**ni te puedo engañarte verdad"** muy seria **"esta bien te lo diré… en Tokio yo tenia un novio del cual me había enamorado fervientemente"** mirando al cielo

"**y dime que paso"**

"**resulta que hace unas semanas atrás el me dijo que no me amaba"**

"**vaya debió de ser muy duro para ti escuchar esto no es así"**

"**así es"**

"**y dime le dijiste todo lo que sentías hacia el después que te dijo eso" **

"**no"**

"**pues por eso es que no te puedes concentrar no pudiste arreglar aquel problema por que no lo llamas y arreglas sus problemas y de seguro que después que arreglen esos problemas volverás a ser la misma de antes"** sonriendo

"**Que lo llame no me atrevo"**

"**si no lo haces no podrás arreglar sus diferencias"**

Maikor se marcha dejando a Setsuna simplemente confundida ella jamás había arreglado sus proclamas con Darien u ahora estaba muy confundida. Las horas pasaron rápidamente ya era de madrugada en Madrid Setsuna su móvil y marco un numero el cual jamás se le había olvidado, espero que aquella persona contestara pasa casi tres minutos y nada que contestaba

"**Que raro pasa por que no contesta"** se pregunto a si misma

En ese mismo momento Darien contesto

"**hola Setsuna como estas"** pregunto Darien con una voz tierna

Ella al escuchar esto se puso sumamente molesta ya que aun no había podido superar lo que Darien le había dicho y lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse con el y decirle todo lo que tenia por dentro

"**Darien yo… yo… te odio eres un idiota… una basura como me pudiste hacer esto si yo te am… amaba nunca te lo voy a perdonar jamás, jamás lo haré te odio con todo mí corazón Darien Chiba"**

Darien al escuchar todo lo que decía Setsuna solo mostró mucha tristeza, la razón en el momento en que Setsuna le dijo aquella palabras se dio de cuenta que ella jamás se había desahogado con el, más ahora lo estaba haciendo se estaba sacando todos lo que tenia en su corazón, Darien comenzó a reír lo que molesto a Setsuna quien pensaba que Darien se estaba burlando de ella

"**De que demonios te ríes Darien Chiba"** pregunto muy molesta

"**es que no haz cambiado nada en estas ultimas semanas"** rió **"oye Setsuna lamento lo que te hice en verdad lo siento tanto"**

"**y crees que te voy a creer tú me engañaste jamás sentiste nada por mí como pudiste hacerme esto Darien por que me lo hiciste dime por que"**

"**se que estabas molesta conmigo y la verdad es que yo no quise lastimarte pero no deseaba decirte la verdad… si me agradaba estar a tú lado y la verdad es que estando a tú lado jamás me sentí solo... por esa razón trate de enamorarme de ti pero no funciono y bueno no me quedo más que decirte la verdad"**

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos un silencio el cual Setsuna empezó ya que Darien al parecer le estaba diciendo la verdad aunque tenía sus dudas si era verdad o mentira

"**Darien yo regresare el próximo mes y cuando regrese quiero que hablemos y me explique lo que paso por favor" **

"**esta bien Setsuna te estaré esperando y hablaremos cuando regreses"**

Setsuna cierra la llama con una sonrisa en sus labios no había solucionado aun su problema con Darien pero por lo menos iba a arreglar sus problemas cuando ella regresara dentro de un mes más.

**Fin de flash back**

Cuando Setsuna despertó de su sueño, miro al cielo aun era de tarde y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, cuando el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Tokio bajo del avión y luego busco su equipaje, tomo un taxi y pidió que la llevara al internado "Moon Sacred". Ella deseaba ir antes a hablar con sus amigos quería saber que era lo que había pasado con el matrimonio de Serena y no podía esperar hasta mañana.

A pesar de que ya antes había llamado a sus amigos jamás se atrevió a preguntarles que había pasado con el matrimonio de su amiga pensaba que era mejor preguntarlo de frente que por teléfono. Cuando estuvo a unos tres metros del internado vio que Serena estaba saliendo del internado con su mochila

"**Serena pero por que esta saliendo del internado" **se pregunto a si misma

Se iba a bajar del taxi cuando Serena tomo otro taxi y se fue, ella dudo en seguirla pero prefirió ver que era lo que estaba pasando, así que le dijo al chofer que siquiera aquel automóvil, luego de unos minutos el taxi en donde iba Serena se detuvo en el edificio en donde vivía Darien Setsuna se sorprendido al ver que el taxi se detuvo en el edificio en donde vivía Darien, Serena bajo del auto y luego de pagar la tarifa, entro al edificio

"_pero que esta pasando aquí Serena que hace en este edificio_" pensó

Setsuna baja del auto y siguió a Serena sin que esta lo notara, Serena entro en el ascensor y Setsuna la perdió en ese momento

"**rayos la perdí"** dijo Setsuna

"**disculpe pero busca a alguien"** pregunto la administradora del edificio

"**no… bueno si"** se acerco a la administradora **"disculpe pero una amiga mía entro a este edifico tiene el uniforme del internado "Moon Sacred" es de cabello rubio largo con dos grande moños y de ojos azules claro como el cielo"**

"**si claro se quien es la Señorita Serena verdad"**

"**si ese es su nombre" **

"**bueno ella vive en el quinto piso en la ultima habitación de ese piso"**

"**la ultima"** intrigada **"muchas gracias"**

Subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta que llego al quinto piso, el mismo piso en donde vivía Darien, Serena abrió la puerta del apartamento en donde vivían ambos

"**Darien ya llegue"** dijo Serena quitándose los zapatos

"**estoy en la ducha cabeza de chorlito salgo en unos minutos para que podamos cenar**" grito desde el baño

"**ya te dije que no me llames así Darien"** grito Serena muy molesta

"**jajajaja"** se escucho la risa del Darien desde el baño

Serena entro a su cuarto y se quito las medias y la falda del colegio y busco unos pantaloncillos corto de color blanco y se los coloco, luego se estaba quitándose el chaleco del colegio cuando tocaron a la puerta

"**oye cabeza de chorlito abre la puerta"** pidió Serena

"**bien pero deja de darme ordenes"** dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa del colegio y busca una camisa blanca de tiro

Salio de su habitación y abrió la puerta y se quedo paralizada por la persona que estaba frente a ella, aquella persona apretó con furia ambos brazos y comenzó a acercarse a Serena quien empezó a retroceder muy lentamente

"**quien toco cabeza de chorlito"** pregunto Darien quien salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra con la que se estaba secando el cabello

Cuando Darien vio a la persona que había tocado se le cayo la toalla (n.n la de la cabeza por su pensaban mal amigs)

"**S-Setsuna" **dijo Darien muy sorprendido

"**Darien"** hablo Setsuna viendo a su ex-novio **"Serena ¿Qué pasa aquí por que esta en el apartamento de Darien y con esa ropa?"** le pregunto a su amiga

"… …" más Serena no dijo nada estaba completamente sorprendida por ver a Setsuna

"**Serena ya dime ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"** volvió a preguntar

"… …" nuevamente Serena no dijo nada

"**ya respóndeme" **grito

"**no le grites Setsuna esta muy sorprendida de verte"** hablo Darien en un tono serio

"**por que la defiendes si antes no te agradaba"** grito Setsuna **"y tú Serena dime lo que esta pasando aquí ahora"**

"**S-Setsuna… yo… yo vio aquí"** hablo Serena bajando la mirada

"**y por que demonios estas viviendo aquí"** muy molesta

"**¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy casada con Darien"** en un tono frió

"**Serena acaso el fue el imbécil que te compro"** mirando a Darien con mucha furia

"**no es así"** exclamo Serena

"**¿A no y entonces?"** pregunto

"**yo me case con Darien por que quise"**

"**¿Qué?"** dijo Setsuna muy sorprendida

"**así es"** Serena vio a Setsuna con una mirada muy fría **"como oíste Setsuna te mentí a ti yo si sabia que me iba a casar con Darien ya que si vi la fotografía que me había dado mí abuela… y la verdad es que cuando vi la fotografía no lo dude dos veces y acepte el trato de mí abuela"**

"**no puede ser Serena tú, tú mí amig... a mí hermana como pudiste hacerme eso si tú sabias que yo amaba a Darien"**

"**lo hice por la empresas de mis padres y las empresa Mask por eso lo hice o que creíste que a mí me importaba tus sentimiento puede déjame decirte que no nunca me importo lo que tú pensaras"**

Setsuna levanto su mano derecha e iba a darle una bofetada a Serena cuando Darien la detuvo

"**no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima"** hablo Darien

"**Darien… tú también lo sabias no es así"** mirando a Darien con triste y odio al mismo tiempo

"**así es yo soy el culpable de que Serena se haya casado conmigo ella no lo sabia así que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso"**

"**pero Darien que estas diciendo"** pregunto Serena

"**la verdad Serena"** mirando a Serena **"Setsuna ella no tiene la culpa yo soy el único culpable de lo que esta pasando aquí"**

"**eso no es cierto soy yo"** riño Serena

"**que soy yo"**

"**No yo"**

"**yo"**

Serena y Darien empiezan a discutir ignorando por completo a Setsuna quien al mira esto se marcha sin que los dos se diera cuenta con el corazón completamente destrozado ya que Serena su mejor amiga la había traicionado y Darien la persona que amaba también como era posible que las dos personas más importan para ella le hayan traicionado de esa manera. De regreso al apartamento de Darien Serena y él aun seguían discutiendo cuando Serena al fin recordó a Setsuna y la busco más esta se había marchado

"**Setsuna lo siento tanto"** susurro mientras baja la cabeza

"**Serena te encuentras bien" **pregunto Darien colocando su mano en el hombro de Serena

"**no me encuentro bien"** golpeando la mano de Darien y volteando a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos **"eres un tonto si no hubieras dicho que tú tenias la culpa de esto de seguro tú y Setsuna habrían vuelto a ser novios"**

"**perdón" **

"**así es como ya te lo había dicho antes a mí no me importaba que Setsuna me odiara mientras ella pudiera estar con la persona que amaba por que demonios dijiste que tú tenias la culpa"**

"**no iba a permitir que Setsuna te odiara eres su amiga no su enemiga"**

"**eso a mí no me importa yo solo quería que ella no sufriera lo que yo e sufrido por no tener a nadie a mí lado que me ame"**

Darien quedo paralizado por lo que Serena le estaba diciendo, Serena se dio vuelta corrió a su habitación cerrando con llave mientras empezaba a llorar no sabia que hacer Setsuna ahora la odiaba a ella y también a Darien su plan se había arruinado por completo y todo por que Darien había dicho que el había tenido la culpa de lo que estaba pasando

Continuara……………………… 

Disculpen la demora me secuestron lamentablemente me llevaron a la isla de margarita para mi celebracion de cumpleaños para ya regrese... Espero que este capi es el regreso de Setsuna... en el proximo capitulo mejor dicho en los dos siguiente capitulo conoceran un poco mas a fondo a Serena y cpomo conocio llego al internado "Moon Sagred" quiero agredecerles a todos su coentario y disculpe la falta de ortografia... aunq este fics es totalmente terminado lo leo por si tengo q arreglar algun error

Patty Ramires: Me alegra mucho q te guste el fics y si lastima q Darien se la pase metiendo la pata pero ni te preocupes q ya veras como todo se soluciona

KiraMoonXKarlata: Si este capi te hizo llorar no me quiero imaginar cuando conozcas el paso de Serena o peor el final... amiga me alegra q te guste mi fics

SerenaRamos: No culpes a Andrew pobre no tiene de culpa de q Darien sea un cabeza Gueca... pero q conste lo digo el el buen sentido... y no te preocupes el corazon de Serena Sanar pronto lastima q luego se le vuelva a romper jajajaja

MoniGZZ: Disculpa si los dejos con el suspenso trato de actualizar rapido pero pues con mis practicas de Futbol se me hace un tanto dificil pero no te preocupes la historia esta terminada asi q no se preocupes 

AivenChiva: a ti te pido tambien disculpa queria actualizar antes de irme a margarita pero no me dieron ni chance disculpa tratare de actualizar pronto te lo prometo

Caroone: Si amiga lastimosamente ese patan de Rubeus amenazo a Serena para q estuviera con el por eso soporto todo y aun no conoces lo q tambien a sufrido cuando andaba con el... amiga me encanta q leas mi fics eso me alegra muchisimo espero q continues leyendo mi fics

Isis Janet: amiga yo siendo tu no creeria mucho con q serena no recuerdo nada te lo digo por algo... ademas ya conoceran mas profundo a Serena y a su familia ademas ya pronto se hara el milagro

Annyfansailormoon: como te diste cuenta aqui en este capi Darien defiende a Serena pero ni creas lo escucharas decirle lo q siente a Sere... auch bueno tienes q leerlo para q te des de cuenta a lo q me refiero... 

Kliope: Pues me alegra tu comentario me encanta q las personas me digan en lo q debo de mejorar y q me falta y tienes razon lo q escribimos habla mucho de nosotras... yo quiero ser escritora y por eso es q en mis fics me involucro mucho osea escribo dependiendo de como me sienta emocionalmente como me sentia cada capitulo tiene parte de mis emociones... espero q sigas siendo tan sincera en tus comentarios... por cierto no entendi eso de q la autora es alguien mas yo la la autora solo q aqui tengo el Nick de Alina28 siendo mi nick en todas parte Alinita28... por cierto si viste este fics q alguien mas avisame para aclara bien las cosas xfa

Aerithsephy: creeme yo tambien me odio bastaten cuando hago sufrir a Serena pero es q me encanta las relaciones q tiene tantos conflictos jajajaja... amiga me encanta q te agrade mi fics una de mis amigas me decia q era como su novela de la semana porq en cuanto actualizaba se emocionaba jajaja

Etherna.Pauly: Si quieres consejos para hacer un fics solo me lo tienes q decir y yo con gusto te ayudaria... adoro ayudar a las nuevas escritoras... ademas asi nos ayudamos mutuamente en los fics... ademas siempre hace faltas las musas...

Chicas y si ahi Chicos aqui pues gracias por su comen me animan para seguir escribiendo... asi por cierto si alguien me pudiera ayudar con un fics q tengo el mente se los agradeceria por favor T.T tengo demasiadas dudas cualquier cosa enviemen un comen

Atentamente 

Alin28 o Alinita28

"Flein Wind... por el el viente siempre sera mi vida y mi amante siempre sera mi princesa..."


	16. Los Recuerdos de Serena I y II

Flein Wind- Alina: Hola a todos pues les tengo una mala y buena noticia la mala es q voy a irme de viaja otra vez T.T si alguien conoce una maquina para clonarme xfa digame para no tener q viajar... por la motivo pues no podre actualizar hasta mas o menos el 15 o 14 de septiembre le pido mil disculpa por eso... la buena noticia es para no dejarlos en suspenso por mucho tiempo decidir subir dos capitulos de una espero que esto no les moleste pero no me queda de otra era eso o esperar a regresar para actualizar... quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios muchisimas gracias.

_**Pensamiento de Serena: Mí nombre es Serenity Tsukino para todos soy Serena… siempre en las familias desean que sus hijos sean perfectos en todo… que sean las personas a las que todos admiren e idolatren… en mi caso es así pero no por que yo lo deseaba… desde que era muy pequeña mis abuelos me educaron para ser perfecta en todos los apesto inclusive que llegara a traicionar a las personas solo para conseguir lo que yo quisiera… dicen que el Dinero es lo más importarte y que sin dinero las personas no son nada… en mí caso yo siempre odiaba el dinero ya que a causa de eso mí abuela me odiaba además de que ella solo me veía como una mercancía que iba a usar tarde o temprano… yo nunca tuve una verdadera familia mis padres habían muerte antes de que yo cumpliera los dos años de edad… mí única familia eran mis abuelos pero ellos me vendieron a un hombre al que amaba una de mis amigas… mis amigos aunque siempre me estaban apoyando ellos jamás comprendían mí soledad… yo había amado en una ocasión pero esa persona me uso para tener las empresa de mí familia… otra vez alguien me volvió a usar simplemente por unas malditas empresas y desde entonces he estado sola… como siempre lo estuve… no tengo a nadie a nadie en la vida… **__**... desde que yo era muy pequeña me di de cuenta que siempre había estado sola en esta vida… mí abuelo era un hombre que me amaba pero que siempre trabajaba mí abuela era un mujer muy fría conmigo y a veces pienso que era por que yo era la culpable de la muerte de mis padres… no recuerdo a mí madre ni a mí padre ya que nunca los conocí en persona pero tengo muchas fotos de ellos… más en la única en la que yo salgo es justamente un día antes de que mí madre muriera… estoy sola… sola y eso me duele no deseo estar sola deseo que alguien este a mí lado… por que debo de sufrir tanto así **_

**Vació**

Cuando la oscuridad invade los corazones de los seres humanos muchos lo ignoramos.  
Pero otros se meten más y más en aquella oscuridad,  
Cuando se encuentran en la oscuridad muchos se sienten temor,  
Otros se siente protegidos por que saben  
Que aquella oscuridad es la que habitan en su corazones,  
Aquella soledad, aquella tristeza y aquel dolor es la verdad del cuerpo humano  
ya que el humano es solo una sombra en este mundo

**Autora: Alina Castro**

**Cáp. 16: Los recuerdos de Serena part. I**

A la mañana siguiente que Setsuna regresara de su viaje a Madrid y que hubiera descubierto toda la verdad, el cielo amaneció completamente nublado gris como si estuviera sufriendo, Serena se levanto al mismo tiempo que Darien salio de su habitación y tropezó con Darien quien al verla vio que algo no andaba bien su respiración estaba muy agitada y sus mejillas estaban completamente roja. Darien le iba a preguntar si se sentía bien pero Serena pareció no notar su presencia y entro a la habitación de Darien a darse un baño. Luego de unos minutos ella salio del baño y entro a su alcoba a vestirse, nuevamente salio y se marcho al colegio sin despedirse de Darien.

Cuando iba caminado en dirección al internado empezó a nevar, todos las personas buscaban a refugiarse para evitar el frió de la nieve, todos menos una rubia quien no parecía importarle que estuviera nevando caminaba bajo la nieve mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos recordando lo que le había dicho Setsuna la noche anterior.

Cuando llego al internado Haruka vio que Serena estaba completamente empapada y se acerco a ella

"**gatita estas completamente congelada será mejor que vaya a cambiarte de ropa"** dijo Haruka mirando a su amiga

"**no es necesario"** respondió

"**claro que si es necesario Serena te puede dar neumonía si no lo haces"** hablo Amy acercándose a su amiga

"**esta bien pero no tengo otra ropa que ponerme"**

"**no te preocupes tú y yo somos de la misma talla puedes ponerte unos de mis uniformes" **dijo Amy con una sonrisa

Los tres entran al edificio Haruka se dirige a su salón de clases mientras que Amy y Serena iban al dormitorio de las chicas, ahí Serena se cambia de ropa y se coloca una de las de Amy la cual le quedaba a la perfección, Amy tomo la ropa de Serena y la envió por el ducto de ropa sucia, luego de unos minutos ambas chicas entraron al salón de clases. Todos vieron que la rubia no estaba nada animada se veía más triste de lo acostumbrado, además de que tenia la cara agachada. Las clases empezaron y durante todo ese tiempo Serena mantuvo su mira muy distante, cuando fue la hora de almorzar todos estaba saliendo más no podían salir a fuera ya que aun continuaba nevando

Serena y sus amigos prefirieron almorzar en el salón de clases que en la cafetería ya que si nadie podía salir a comer afuera lo más seguro es que la cafetería estuviera completamente llena, todos habían puesto sus silla en forma de círculos y empezaron a almorzar

"**vaya parece que no va a dejar de nevar en todo el día" **dijo Nicolas mientras miraba por la ventana del salón

"**eso parece"** dijo Mina muy desanimada **"que lastima y hoy que todas los integrantes del club de voleibol íbamos a practicar al aire libre"**

"**bueno creo que no les quedara de otra sino practicar en el gimnasio"** dijo Yaten muy serio

"**no puede ser nosotros los del club de atletismos y sofboll no podremos practicar el día de hoy"** dijeron Seiya y Haruka al mismo tiempo

"**vamos chicos si no practican un solo día no les va a pasar nada además sus grupos son unos de los que tienen una condición física mejor que la de todos los otro grupo verdad Serena"** dijo Raye a su amiga

"… …" más la chica no respondió

"**oye Serena te estoy hablando"** dijo Raye mirando a su amiga

"**si que pasa Raye"** pregunto Serena regresando a la realidad

"**te pasa algo Serena… te vez más distraída de lo normal"** pregunto Michiru

"**es que… chicos ayer... ayer" **Serena empezó a llorar lo que comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos

"**Serena que ocurrir ayer" **pregunto Taiki

"**Setsuna regreso ayer y descubrió la verdad"**

Todos quedaron pasmado ante lo que estaba diciendo la rubia sabían que Setsuna iba a regresar tarde o temprano pero jamás se imaginaron que tan pronto y menos que descubriese la verdad tan pronto y menos que se apareciera en el apartamento de Darien así de improviso

"**Serena ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo sucedió?"** pregunto Nicolas

"**fue cuando llegue al apartamento me estaba cambiado de ropa cuando tocaron a la puerta… fui abrir por que Darien me lo había pedido cuando abrí vi a Setsuna quien se encontraba frente a mí me asuste mucho… ella me pregunto que yo hacia en casa de Darien pero no sabia que responderle estaba muy asustada"** aun llorando

"**¿Qué ocurrió luego?"** pregunto Haruka

"**tenia tanto miedo que le dije a Setsuna que yo estaba viviendo con Darien por que quería y que nunca mí matrimonio fue arreglado que yo lo elegí por mí propia cuenta"** tapándose la cara antes lo que estaba diciendo

"**bombón por que le dijiste eso a Setsuna por que no le dijiste la verdad"** hablo Seiya

"**es que no sabia que hacer y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió"**

"**eres una tonta como pudiste decirle eso a ahora ella te va a odiar…"** dijo Raye muy molesta

"**crees que no lo se"** volteando a ver a su amiga molesta

"**Serena tenemos que decirle la verdad a Setsuna antes de que continué pesando mal"** dijo Michiru muy preocupada

"**no…"** susurro

"**¿Qué dijiste Serena?"** pregunto Yaten

"**que no le digan la verdad a Setsuna es mejor que ella piense que yo la traicione antes que piense que fue Darien" **

"**y por que dejaría que ella pensara algo así Serena"** pregunto Minako

"**por que si ella sabe que Darien sabia que yo me casaría con él… ella de seguro lo odiaría y no deseo que continué sufriendo"**

"**aun así Serena estarás perdiendo la amistad de Setsuna"** exclamo Lita

"**eso no importa chicos es mejor que piense que yo soy la peor de las personas que piense que Darien la a traicionado"**

Todos los chicos miran a la rubia que parecía hablar muy enserio con respecto a no decirle la verdad a Setsuna y eso los preocupo más ya que estaba actuando como hace cuatro años atrás como cuando trataba de proteger a Rubeus para que sus amigos no le hicieran nada y eso molestaba a los chicos en especial a Haruka quien le iba a decir algo a Serena… pero en ese momento suena el timbre señalando que el almuerzo había terminado y todos los estudiantes vuelven a sus salones, los chicos rápidamente acomodan sus asiento como estaba antes el profesor de filosofía entro al salón de clases. Las clases empezaron como de costumbre todos estaban concentrados en lo que estaba diciendo el profesor todos menos Serena quien aun no podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho Setsuna **"no puede ser Serena tú, tú mí amiga… mí hermana como pudiste hacerme esto si tú sabias que yo amaba a Darien". **

Esa palabras quemaban su alma, su cuerpo eran unas palabras que eran más filosas que una espada la cual ella sentía que cortaban su cuerpo en mil pedazos, durante toda la clases Serena solo podía escuchar aquellas palabras las cuales resonaban en su mente una y otras vez y cuando cerraba los ojos solo veía el rostro de Setsuna cubierto de lágrimas por lo que acabar de ver, ella se repetía una y otra vez a si misma **"lo siento, lo siento",** luego que la clase se filosofía termino todos tomas sus cosas y salen de su salón de clases ya que la próxima clases se iba a dar en los laboratorio, todos comienza a salir los amigos de Serena recogen sus cosas y salen del salón sin notar que la rubia aun seguía en el salón de clases ya que aunque trataba de levantarse no podía se sentía demasiado cansada

Cuando al fin se levanta toma sus cosas y se dirige a los laboratorios más no podía mantenerse de pie ya que todo le daba vuelva así que tenia que ir caminado recostándose de la pared, cuando llego a las escaleras las miro y vio como estas se dividían en dos, coloco sus mano en el barandas y bajo con poco a poco por las escaleras (la escalera tiene forma de espirar aunque era lo suficientemente ancha para que pudieran bajar diez personas al mismo tiempo además de que en cada curva había un gran espacio para que las personas pudieran ver el jardín que se podía ver por la gran ventada) cuando Serena llego al segundo piso se dirigió a los laboratorio caminado a duras penas vio a sus amigos y a Haruka quien corría a su lado

"**Serena que pasa por que te vez agitada"** pregunto el chico al ver a su amiga

"**no me pasa nada estoy bien"** tomando una postura recta

Serena empezó a caminar más no dio ni cinco pasos cuando nuevamente vio como todo comenzaba a dar vuelta además de que comenzó a sentir mucho frió su cuerpo comenzó a temblar lo que preocupo a Haruka quien había notado que su amiga no estaba nada bien desde que llego al internado en la mañana, él chico se acerco a ella y toco su hombro al hacerlo vio el rostro de Serena el cual estaba sumamente rojo además de que estaba respirando con dificulta, Haruka coloco se mano en la frente de Serena y vio que estaba tenia mucha fiebre

"**Serena estas hirviendo"**

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Haruka ya que Serena se desplomo en sus brazos ya que había perdido el sentido a causa de la alta temperatura, los amigos de Serena al ver que la joven se desplomaba en los brazos de su amigo salieron corriendo a su auxilio

"**gatita vamos responde"** dijo Haruka tomando a Serena entre sus brazos

"**Haruka ¿Qué le ocurrió a Serena?"** pregunto Taiki mirando a su amigo

"**tiene mucha fiebre será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería en este preciso momento"** muy preocupado

Todos los chicos corren hacia la enfermería justamente en ese momento Darien estaba saliendo iba a hablar con Serena sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando miro a sus amigos quienes se estaba a acercando a el a toda velocidad y vio a Serena quien estaba en los brazos de Haruka al ver esto se preocupo

"**¿Qué le paso a Serena?"** pregunto muy preocupado

"**tiene mucha fiebre Darien además de que estaba temblando"** respondió Amy

"**rápido hay que recostarla en la cama"**

Darien rápidamente abre la puerta de la enfermería y Haruka recuesta a Serena en la cama mientras Darien buscaba el termómetro, luego de esterilizarlo se lo coloco a Serena dejaba del brazo no paso muchos cuando oyó el sonido del termómetro y se preocupa el fiebre era de 49 grados, todos se preocuparon al ver el rostro de Darien quien rápidamente busco una toallita limpia y una pequeña bandeja a la cual hecho un poco de agua fría en donde metió el pañuelo y luego se lo coloco a Serena en a frente. Luego de unos minutos Serena empieza a despertar y miro a un lado y vio a sus amigos

"**Serena te sientes bien" **pregunto Hotaru quien se había enterado lo que había pasado por Seiya quien le había avisado

"**¿Qué me a pasado?"** pregunto mientras se levantaba

"**no te levantes aun no te baja la fiebre" **dijo Darien acercándose a ella

"**pero si me siento bien"** mirando a Darien

"**pues la fiebre no ha bajado aun tú mejillas aun estas rojas además de que aun se ve que estas agitada"** dijo Amy muy seria

"**estoy bien se los aseguro"**

Serena se levanto pese a las muchas quejas de sus amigos y las de Darien quien parecía más preocupada que nadie, Serena sale de la cama y se dirige al laboratorio más nuevamente comenzó a ver como le daba vueltas, al ver que sus amigos se estaban acercando a ella tomo una postura y continuo su camino a los laboratorios, a todos le pareció raro que la chica se haya recuperado tan rápido a todos menos a Darien el sabia mejor que nadie que una fiebre de 49 en tampoco tiempo además como medico sabia que alguien con tanta temperatura debería de descansar pero Serena era demasiada terca como para permanecer en reposo.

Luego que las clases terminaron todos se dirigieron a sus clubes más la tormenta de nieve era demasiada fuerte que no pudieron salir del edificio, cuando la tormenta de nieve se tranquilizo un poco Serena se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho del internado, aunque Haruka y los chicos no querían dejar que ella se marchara mientras la fiebre no se le bajara la rubia no obedeció y se marcho a su apartamento, Darien no sabia que Serena se había marchado ya que estaba en la dirección ya que la madre superiora lo había mandado a llamar, Darien se encontraba en la dirección hablando con la madre superiora más tenia un mal presentimiento desde la mañana su pecho le dolía demasiado y sabia que no era buena señal, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía la madre superiora lo que ella noto. Luego que termino de hablar con la madre superiora Darien se levanta y sale de la oficina de la directora y se dirige a la habitación de las chicas pensando que Serena se encuentra ahí, cuando entra mira a Hotaru más no ve a las demás chicas

"**hey Hotaru y Serena en ¿Dónde esta?"** le pregunto Darien a la chica

"**Serena ella se fue hace como 15 minutos a su apartamento Darien"** respondió la chica

"**que pero si esta haciendo mucho frió y ella tiene mucha fiebre como es que no la detuvieron"** preocupado

"**es que los chicos no pudieron hacer nada Serena es demasiado terca así que se marcho"**

"**esa tonta…"** murmuro **"gracias Hotaru nos vemos luego"**

Darien sale de la habitación de las chicas a toda velocidad bajas las escaleras y se dirige al estacionamiento, ahí enciende su auto y se dirige a su edificio estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de salud de Serena que se comió más de dos señales de alto, cuando llego a su edificio apago su auto y entro a toda velocidad ni siquiera salud a la chica de la recensión quien lo saludad siempre que el llegaba, subió a su apartamento cuando entro miro las zapatos de Serena

"**Serena en donde estas"** la llamo más no recibió respuesta **"Serena"**

Darien se dirige a la habitación de Serena toco con sutileza antes de entrar y al entrar mira a Serena quien estaba en el suelo desmaya, corre auxiliarla y se da de cuenta que estaba hirviendo en fiebre, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama en donde la recuesta mientras busca su botiquín de emergencia, Darien no tenia en mente que mientras Serena estaba inconsciente recordaba como era su vida cuando era muy pequeña

**Flash Back**

Una niña cabello dorado y ojos azules claro como el cielo se encontraba dibujando en su mesita de te la cual se encontrar en su habitación tenia en su brazo izquierdo con un conejito de felpa el cual era de color blanco como la nieve estaba dibujando lo que parecía ser una familia, luego de terminarlo se lo enseña a su conejito y luego se levanta y sale del la habitación… se dirige a estudio en la parte de abajo, cuando llega mira que la puerta esta abierta así que entrar sin tocar y sin pedir permiso, miro a unas personas las cual estaba sentando alrededor de una mesa en la cual había muchos papeles rejado, miro a su abuela la cual estaba a la cabeza de la mesa

"**abuelita mira lo que dibuje"** grito la niña a todo pulmón

Todos las personas incluyendo a la abuela de la niña voltearon a ver a la niña quien corría a donde estaba su abuela, cuando la niña se iba a acercar a su abuela ella miro la furia en los ojos de su abuela los cuales parecían estar culpando, la niña se detiene y baja la cabeza ante la mirada de la mujer

"**Serenity pero que te he dicho que no me debes de molestar mientras este en el estudio que no te lo había dicho antes" **hablo la mujer en un tono mártir

"**lo se abuelita pero quería mostrarte el dibujo que había hecho" **mostrándole el dibujo a su abuela

"**Serenity no me interesa lo que hayas dibujado sal de inmediato de aquí y vete a tú alcoba"** sin mirar el dibujo de la niña

"**pero abuelita ni siquiera haz visto mí…"**

"**que te vayas a tú habitación en este preciso momento Serenity"** grito su abuela

La pequeña al escuchar esto sale del estudio muy triste su abuela nuevamente la había gritado además de que la había mirado con mucha frialdad, cuando estuvo afuera del estudio escucho que unas de las personas hablaba de ella

"**vaya debe de ser muy complicado cuidar a una niña muy hiperactiva como ella no es así"** se escucho la voz de un hombre

"**créeme no la cuido por que deseo… es solo que mí hijo en su ultima voluntad le dejo a esa niña el 30 de las empresa Tsukiya que le pertenecía a el… y nos pidió que la criáramos hasta que ella cumpliera la edad suficiente para que se pudiera hacer cargo de la compañía y de la empresa Tsukiya por ella misma"** hablo la mujer **"ya que si hubiera sido por mí la hubiera manado a un orfanato desde que mí hijo murió" **

"**aunque su hijo nunca le presto atención a esa niña se ve que la amaba ya que le dejo una gran fortuna"** dijo otro hombre

"**así es lastima que esa niña fue la culpable de la muerte de su madre y la de mí querido hijo"**

La pequeña Serena al escuchar esto se sintió sumamente triste su abuela acaba de decir que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así ella aun no sabia que era la muerte todos siempre le decían que sus padres ya no estaban con ellos más ahora su abuela había dicho que estaban muerto, dejo caer el dibujo que había hecho y se fue a su habitación con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos, unas horas más tarde alguien toco a la puerta de la recamara de Serena

"**pase"** se escucho un voz triste que provenía de la recamara

"**pequeña encontré esto abajo es tuyo" **dijo el abuelo de Serena mientras entraba a al recamara con el dibujo de Serena

Se acerco a la mesa en donde estaba Serena tomando la merienda junto con su conejito de felpa

"**este hermoso dibujo es tuyo"** pregunto el hombre mostrándole el dibujo a Serena

"**si es mió"** mirando el dibujo con mucha tristeza

"**es muy lindo dime quienes son los que estaban en este dibujo"**

"**son tú, mí papa, mí abuela y mama" **señalando a cada persona

"**vaya que lindo pero por que tú mama y tú papa no tienen rostros cariño"**

"**por que… por que yo no se como eran ellos nunca los vi"** dijo muy triste

"**pequeña"** murmuro el hombre

Vio como los ojos de Serena se tornaba de un color azul oscuro al ver el dibujo que había hecho, en verdad no sabia como era el rostro de su padre y su madre, ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas era una recién nacida y a su padre solo lo vio una vez pero ahora ya no recordaba su rostro, la niña no recordaba nada sobre sus padres era como si jamás los haya tenido lo que la había sufrir mucho ya que era la única niña que no tenia un papa ni una mama. Su abuelo se dio de cuenta de esto y trato de animar a su nieta

"**oye princesita que tal si vamos al parque a jugar un rato"**

"**si vamos"** dijo muy animada

El hombre toma a Serena por la mano y los dos salen de la habitación, baja a la sala en donde le dicen al mayordomo que llame al chofer para que los lleve a parque, después de unos quince minutos Serena y su abuelo se encontraban en el parque Serena esperando su turno para bajar por la resbaladilla cuando vio que la niña que estaba delante de ella se cae y se lastima la rodilla enseguida la madre de la niña se acerca para auxiliar a su hija

"**Laura te duele mucho" **pregunto la mujer muy preocupada

"**si mami" **

"**ven vamos a ver que te paso"**

La mujer carga a la niña hasta uno de las banquetas que estaba cerca y revisa a la niña al ver que no tenia nada la mujer le acaricia el cabello a la niña y le da un suave beso en la frente, Serena vio esto con mucha triste y apretó con fuerza a su conejito de felpa, subió a la resbaladilla y le paso lo mismo que a la otra niña (en realidad lo hizo a propósito) empezó a llorar rápidamente su abuelo se acerca a ella para consolarla

"**princesita no te paso nada"** pregunto su abuelo muy preocupado

"**no en donde esta mí mama por que no vino a consolarme como hizo aquella mujer con su hija"** señalando a la mujer

"**princesita sabes que tus padres no esta con nosotros"** hablo el hombre muy triste

"**no me importa quiero saber en donde esta quiero ver a mí madre" **llorando **"mami, papi en donde están"**

La pequeña Serena continuo llorando por un largo rato y cuando al fin pudo consolarse fue ya cuando estaba en su casa… Había transcurrido una semana desde el accidente en el parque y desde entonces Serena había querido saber que era la muerte le preguntaba a todos los sirviente pero nadie le respondía todos parecía no querer hablar del tema, una tarde cuando la abuela de Serena no estaba en la mansión Serena salio de su recamara y fue a la biblioteca en donde busco un libro de los que solía leer su abuela era un libro de Paulo Cohelo

"**E-O-NI-A- E-SI-E-MODIR"** leyó en la portada "_otra vez la palabra modir_" pensó la niña mientras tomaba el libro **"no se leer aun cosas muy largas pero se quien me va a leer este libro"**

Serena salio de la biblioteca y subió a la recamara de sus abuelos y miro a su abuelo quien estaba en el balcón mirando el jardín, Serena corrió a donde estaba su abuelito y le pidió que le leyera el libro, su abuelo al ver el titulo se preocupa ya los sirviente le habían dicho que la pequeña niña les había estado preguntado sobre lo que significaba muerte y ahora la niña estaba pidiendo que le leyera un libro que habla sobre la muerte

"**princesita este libro no es para niños"** hablo el hombre mientras le quitaba el libro a la niña

"**pero abuelito tiene la palabra MODIR y yo quiero saber que significa esa palabra"** dijo la niña muy seria

"**se pronuncia morir y no creo que una niña de tan solo cuatro años deba de saber sobre lo que es eso" **

"**pero abuelito por que no… yo quiero saber que es morir"** insistente

"**¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"** pregunto el hombre

"**por que quiero saber como puedo ver a mis padres ellos están muerto o yo quiero saber que es eso y si descubro que eso podré ver a mis padres"**

"**Serena"** susurro su abuelo **"pequeña morir es cuando una persona duerme y no despierta"**

"**duerme entonces si y duermo puedo ver a mama y a papa"** con una sonrisa

"**no pequeña tienes que dormir tan profundo que nada te pueda despertar"**

"**dormir muy profundo"** confundida **"y como uno hace eso"**

"**no se hace pequeña hay que esperar"**

"**esperar"**

Serena se sentía más y más confundida entre más hablaba su abuelo pero de algo si estabas segura si dormía vería a sus padres, cuando cayo la noche Serena se fue a la cama sin que si nana se lo haya ordenado sabia que si dormía podría ver a sus padres, así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida más no pude ver a sus padres en sus sueños, aunque no se dio por vencida y hizo esto durante una semana más no le funciono, una noche antes de irse a dormir trato de recodarlo que le había dicho su abuelo **"pequeña tienes que dormir tan profundo que nada te pueda despertar"** pero no sabia como hacerlo ya que todo la despertada entonces recordó que su nana cuando no podía dormí tomaba algo y lograba dormir y nada la despertaba.

Antes de que su nana fuera a ver a Serena ella salio de su recamara y fue a la de su nana la cual quedaba a su lado, busco aquella cosas que hacia dormir a su nana y cuando la haya abrió el frasco y guardo tres en su pijama de conejito (la cual era de esas con orejas de conejo la colita de conejo y que tapaba los pies por completo), luego cerro el frasco y salio de la recamara de su nana y se dirigió a la de ella, justo a tiempo ya que su nana entro a los diez segundo que Serena lo hizo

"**bien pequeña traviesa a dormir"** dijo la nada de Serena mientras la cargaba y la lleva a su cama

"**si nana" **

Luego de arropar a Serena la nana abrió una caja de música cerca de la cama de Serena y salio del cuarto más antes encendió una luz de noche y apago las demás luces, cuando estuvo afuera Serena saco las pastillas y se tomo las dos pastillas y la otra la coloco en la mesa de noche luego todo el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche y se acostó en su cama, una media hora después la nana de Serena entro a su cuarto y vio que el frasco de pastilla no estaba bien cerrado además de que estaba en su cama y no en su gaveta como siempre, tomo el frasco y vio que faltaba alguna (el frasco solo tenia seis pastillas y Serena tomo tres obvio que se dio de cuenta UU), la mujer salio de la recamara y fue a la cocina pensó que algunos de los sirvientes había tomado alguna de las pastillas

"**Gabriel tomaste algunas pastillas para dormir"** le pregunto al cocinero

"**no Nani por que" **

"**es que falta tres pastillas y pensé que algunos de ustedes la habían tomado"** mirando a los sirvientes

"**no, no hemos tomado ninguna pastilla"** dijeron todos los sirvientes

"**eso espero estas pastillas son muy fuerte y solo se toman bajo prescripción medica"** muy preocupada

"**que ocurre"** pregunto una de las sirviente que estaba entrando a la cocina

"**Candy es que alguien al parecer tomo alguna des las pastillas para dormir de mí cuarto"** mirando a la sirvienta

"**así… bueno hace media hora vi a la pequeña traviesa que salía de tú recamara parecía que ocultaba algo"** recordando que vio a Serena salir de la habitación más no le dijo nada ya que Serena siempre solía hacer lo mismo

"**estas diciendo que la señorita estuvo en mí habitación hace como media hora"** preocupada

"**así es"**

"**dios no puede ser"**

La mujer salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de Serena encendió la luz y se acerco a Serena y trato de levantarla más no pudo vio enseguida la pastilla que Serena había dejado y se puso tan pálida como un papel y comenzó a llamar al abuelo de Serena, quien al escuchar los grito de la mujer entro a la habitación

"**Nani que pasa no vez que va a despertar Serena"** mirando a la mujer

"**señor no creo que se despierte hay que llevarla a la clínica de inmediato ya que se tomo unas pastillas muy peligrosas" **

"**¿Qué?"** grito muy preocupado

Nani le explica lo que paso y de inmediato Serena es llevada a la clínica **"San Pablo"** en donde es atendida de urgencia por intoxicación las pastillas no eran actas para que una niña las tomara ya que podía causarle la muerte. Más Serena llego justo a tiempo y fue atendida rápidamente todos estaban aliviado por la su niñita estaba a salvo todos menos la abuela de Serena quien parecía muy molesta con la pequeña niña pensaba que Serena había hecho lo que hizo para llamar la atención de todos y eso la molestaba mucho ya que no soportaba que Serena hiciera y deshiciera lo que ella quería.

Una mañana cuando Serena aun se encontraba en el hospital su nana se había quedado a cuidarla, Serena estaba despierta ya que su nana le estaba leyendo un libro, en ese momento entro su abuela la niñita miro a su abuela quien la miraba con mucha frialdad y odio.

"**Nani puedes dejarme sola con esta niña"** le dijo a la nana de Serena en un tono seco

"**si señora Luna"** mirando a la mujer **"pequeña volveré en unos minutos y terminare de contarte el cuento si" **mirando a Serena

"**si Nani"**

La mujer sale y deja a Serena y a su abuela solas en la habitación, la pequeña bajo la mirada al ver a su nana salir de la habitación y espero a que su abuela comenzara a hablar más ya se imaginaba más o menos lo que le iba a decir, más la mujer no hablo solo se acerco a la cama de Serena y la miro por un largo rato

"**Serena levanta la cabeza que no te he dicho que una Tsukino jamás baja la cabeza"** dijo en un tono seco

"**si abuela" **

Serena levanto la mirada y miro a su abuela quien levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada a su nieta, Serena sintió aquella bofetada la cual era muy fuerte jamás nadie le había puesto una mano encima hasta ahora que su abuela lo hizo por primera vez. Serena coloco su mano en su mejilla lastima y miro a su abuela con lágrimas en los ojos, más la mujer no pareció ceder a la mirada triste de su nieta

"**eso te enseñara a que no debes de cometer tantas tonterías como te atreviste a tomar unas pastillas sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería que estabas pensado en ese preciso momento jovencita"**

"**yo solo pensaba en que podría ver a mí mamá y a mí papá"** en un tono triste

"**tú madre y tú padre están muerto entiéndelo no lo veras más nunca y tú fuiste la causante de su muerte me oyes si no hubieras nacido tú madre y tú padre estarían con vida tú fuiste la única causante de su muerte"**

La niña quedo paralizada ante lo que le había dicho su abuela como era posible que ella había sido la causante por la muerte de sus padres como y por que ella si lo único que había hecho era nacer, comenzó a llorar mientras su abuela la miraba con un semblante frió y mártir, la niña no paraba de llorar su pequeño corazón ya no podía con tanto dolor y menos con un dolor como la muerte de sus padres… una semana después Serena se encontraba en la mansión mirando por la ventana el jardín aun estaba muy dolida por lo que le había dicho su abuela más ya no lloraba se había encerrado en su propio mundo el cual solo estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor, ahora ya no reía ni jugaba como antes siempre tenia la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

La mansión de los Tsukino ya no era calido alegra como antes ahora era frió y tenso todos los que se encontraban dentro siempre estaban en silencio inclusive en la cocina se podía percibir como todos estaban tenso y tristes desde el incidente en el hospital. Aun no sabían lo que Luna le había dicho a la pequeña pero sabían que no era nada bueno ya que desde que la niña regreso ya no sonreía como antes incluso ya no hacia sus tan acostumbradas travesura ahora siempre estaba encerrada en su alcoba, Artemis el abuelo de Serena ya no soportaba la tristeza de su nieta y fue a hablar con la única persona que había hablado con Serena antes de que ella cambiara tanto, ambas personas se encontraban en la biblioteca

"**Luna que le dijiste a nuestra nieta cuando fuiste a verla"** pregunto el hombre muy molesto

"**nada malo solo le dije la verdad"** respondió muy seria

"**Luna por que odias tanto a esa niña si es nuestra nieta… como es posible que la odies si ella solo te a querido demostrar su cariño"**

"**no me interesa esa mocosa fue la causante de la muerte de Ikuko y de nuestro hijo que no se te olvide"** con una mirada fría

"**Ikuko estaba enferma desde que antes de que Serenity naciera y lo sabes mejor que nadie y nuestro hijo murió a causa del cáncer en los pulmones que padecía… Serenity no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de ellos dos"**

"**si Ikuko no hubiera quedado embrazada de esa niña ella ahora estuviera viva al igual que nuestro hijo que dejo la quimioterapia después que ella murió"**

"**tú sabes que Ikuko de todas manera hubiera muerto los doctores ya no los habían dicho que su embarazo lo único que hizo fue quitarle más fuerza más ella ya estaba en una cama desde antes de que nuestra nieta naciera y sabes mejor que nadie que la quimioterapia no funcionaba en Kenji además de que el fue feliz luego de que Serenity naciera ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que paso"**

"**pues para mí ella si tiene la culpa así que tome una decisión drástica"** mirando por la ventana

"**que piensas hacer acaso mandaras a Serena a un orfanato por que si es así no te lo voy a permitir"**

"**no la enviare a un orfanato aunque lo deseo… ella ira al internado "Moon Sacred""**

"**pero ese internado queda en Tokio no veremos a nuestra nieta sino en las vacaciones"**

"**así es por eso es que la inscribí en ese colegio ahí le van a enseñar a comportarse como todo una dama además de que no la veremos en un buen tiempo"**

"**no le puedes hacer eso ella necesita a su familia"**

"**eso no me importa dile a Nani que prepare sus cosas a partir de mañana Serena asistirá a ese internado"**

Luna parecía muy triste pero al mismo tiempo tenia una mirada llena de decisión enviaría a Serena a Tokio aunque le doliera en el alma

Continuara………………………

**Cáp. 17: Los Recuerdos de Serena part. II**

Serena había tenido mucha fiebre desde la mañana más pareció no importarle mucho y fue al internado pese a que había caído una nevada ahí perdió el conocimiento a causa de la fiebre luego que recupero el conocimiento volvió a sus clases aunque sus amigos le pedían que se quedara en cama ella no les hacia el menor caso, volvió nuevamente a clases y luego que salio de clases se marcho a su departamento en donde Darien la encontró en el suelo de su recamara inconsciente y como la fiebre más alta que en la mañana. Mientras que Darien trataba de bajarle la fiebre a Serena, ella recordaba su infancia desde que tenia cuatro años de edad lo que no sabia Darien.

**Flash Back**

A la mañana siguiente que era domingo Serena estaba viajando con sus abuelos en la limosina blanca de sus abuelos la se dirigía a la ciudad de Tokio, no sabia nada sobre el internado solo sabia que su nana había arreglado algo de su ropa en una maleta y que no vería a su nana en un buen tiempo pero jamás pensó que era por que iba a entrar a un internado pensaba que iba a vivir con su abuelos en Tokio, cuando estuvieron cerca del internado Serena miro el gran muro que se elevaba por todo el internado eran más de 15 kilómetro de ancho, lo único que se podía ver era un gran edifico y unas pocas copas de árboles, Serena miro a su abuelo que estaba sentado a su lado

"**abuelo esto es una prisión"** pregunto la niña al ver los grandes muro

"**más o menos cariño pero en realidad es un internado" **

"**un internado"** dijo totalmente pálida

La limosina entro al internado y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta salieron tres hermanas las cuales vestían de azul y blanco, el chofer abrió la puerta de la limosina y Luna y Artemis bajaron Serena por nada del mundo quería bajar así que se quedo en la limosina

"**bienvenido señores Tsukino en donde esta la pequeña Serenity" **dijo la madre superiora la cual era una mujer de más o menos unos cuarenta años

"**ahora la van a conocer Serenity baja de la limosina"** dijo su abuela mirando a su nieta

"**no, no, no quiero"** grito la niña

"**baja ahora mismo jovencita"** dijo su abuela en un tono molesto

"**princesita baja por favor"** dijo su abuelo en un tono tierno

Serena al ver a su abuelo afirmo con la cabeza y bajo de la limosina más se mantuvo aferrado a los pies de su abuelo durante todo el camino a la dirección, ahí Serena se sentó en las piernas de su abuelo mientras su abuela firmaba unos documentos, luego la madre superiora miro a Serena

"**pequeña mí nombres es Leonor y yo soy la madre superiora de este prestigiado internado dime ¿Cuál es tú nombre?"** le pregunto a Serena con una sonrisa

"**S-Serenity Usagi Tsukino"** dijo muy asustada

"**es un gusto Serenity espero que nos llevemos aquí durante tú estadía aquí" **

"**estadía que trata de decir con eso" **pregunto la niña

"**quiere decir que de ahora en adelante tú vivirás aquí princesita" **dijo su abuelo

"**no, no quiero quedarme aquí abuelo llévame contigo por favor"**

Más su abuelo no hizo nada levanto a Serena de su piernas y la dejo en el suelo mientras que el y su esposa se marchaban, Serena lloraba y gritaba diciendo una y otra vez **"no me dejen sola no me dejen sola"**, más su abuelo no pudo hacer nada su esposa era la que siempre tomaba las decisiones. Luego de unas tres hora Serena y la hermana Silvana estaba caminado por los pasillos del área de niños hacia su nueva habitación la cual no comportaría con nadie (los más pequeños no comportante habitaciones todos duermen en sus propias habitaciones las cuales son muy pequeñas pero cómodas), ella entro y miro la habitación un poco triste, se acerco a la cama y vio un vestido de color blanco con mangas de color rosado claro

"**este será tú uniforme pequeñita a partir de mañana lo usaras siempre"** dijo la hermana Silvana mirando a la niña

"**a mí no me gusta"** dijo con un puchero

"**vamos pequeñita mañana será tú primer día de seguro harás nuevos amigos"**

"**no quiero tener amigos siempre he estado sola"** muy triste

"**te aseguro que mañana toda la tristeza desaparecerá"**

Serena no mostraba el mínimo interés por lo que le estaba diciendo la hermana ella ya había perdido toda aquella alegría que siempre tenia, su abuela había roto su pequeño corazón. A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto ya que había escuchado el timbre de las seis, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta cuando la iba a abrir vio que la perilla gira y miro a la hermana Silvana quien entro

"**que bueno que estas levantada ven vamos a que te des un baño para venir a vestirse para luego ir a tú nuevo salón de clases"** con una sonrisa

"**esta bien"**

Serena tomo la mano de la mujer y ambas salieron de la recamara Serena por el camino vio a varios niños que salían y entraban a de las habitaciones niños de cómo su edad y algunos mayores que ellas los más grandes siete y ocho años no estaban acompañados por las hermanas sino que estaban solos parecían que ya conocían bien lo que debían hacer cada mañana

Luego que Serena salio de bañarse, volvió a su recamara en donde se coloco el uniforme se hizo sus tan acostumbrados moños y salio de su recamara hasta su nuevo salón cuando estuvo enfrente de lo que seria su nuevo salón de clases respiro profundo y entro, miro a su maestra la cual no era una hermana sino un persona común y corriente una mujer de cabello azul celeste y ojos azules claro en su mejilla izquierda tenia como especie de onda marinas pintadas (ojo de pez). La mujer a ver a la hermana Silvana y a Serena se acerco a ellas

"**hola debes de ser la nueva estudiantes no es así" **

Serena afirmo con la cabeza

"**bienvenida pequeñita yo soy Sirena y seré tú maestra"**

"**te llamas Sirena que linda nombre"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**Gracias y tú como te llamas" **

"**Serenity pero no me justa que me llamen así, así que todos me dicen simplemente Serena"**

"**Serena es un lindo nombre yo te diré Serena si no te molesta" **

"**no me molesta señora Sirena"**

"**señora"** dijo la chica con la vena hinchada por lo de señora **"Serena no soy tan vieja solo tengo 23 años" **

"**no importa mí abuelo siempre me a dicho que a todos le diga señor o señora"**

"**bien entonces dime así"** con una sonrisa nerviosa

Luego que Serena se sintió más cómoda en su nuevo salón de clases la hermana Silvana se marcha, Serena miro a su alrededor y pensó que había llegado a lo que seria su nuevo hogar durante muchos años ahora ella estaba en su primer día de clases en el jardín de infancia en el internado, luego que Sirena se las presento a todos los estudiantes ella se sentó a lado de un chico el cual tenia el cabello de color arena como hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes esmeralda solo que un poco más oscuro además de que tenia puesto un short corto y una camisa blanca manga corta.

El niño parecía agradable… pero Serena no se atrevía a hablarle temía que solo su apariencia no era nada agradable ya que parecía como molesto y además de que se veía muy serio, la clase comenzó con clase de pintura todos empezaron a pintar con mucho ánimos todos menos Serena ya que luego de lo que su abuela había dicho hace dos semanas atrás ella decidió nunca más pintar.

Después de dos horas todos los niños estaban terminando sus pinturas y se las estaban mostrando a su maestra, Serena ni siquiera había pintado ni una raya solo mantenía la mirada en su mesa, lo que noto el chico que estaba a su lado, el niño sentía curiosidad por la chica era de semblante triste pero parecía esconder algo

"**oye si no dibujas nada te van a retar"** dijo el niño quien dibujaba un carro de carreras

"**no quiero dibujar"** respondió Serena en un tono tímido

"**pero por que no si es muy divertido gatita"**

"**gatita" **Serena levanto la cara y miro al chico que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

"**mí nombre es Tenou Haruka y tú como es que te llamas gatita" **

"**S-Serena"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**Serena me gusta más gatita así que de ahora en adelante así te voy a llamar"** riendo

"**y por que gatita"** pregunto

"**por que eres tan tímida como una gatita además de se ve que eres muy traviesa no es así"**

"**si soy algo traviesa y tú" **

"**yo ni tanto solo le hago la vida imposible a la maestra"**

"**en verdad y por que" **

"**por que es muy divertido"**

Serena miro como a su nuevo amigo quien aunque tenía un semblante molesto no era así, sino que tenia un gran corazón además de que se había vuelto su mejor amigo en tan solo un instante, antes de que fuera la hora de desayunar de los pequeños todos entregaron sus proyectos Serena tuvo que hacer un dibujo rápido así que dibujo una Luna y una estrella juntos y lo entrego. Luego todos los niños salieron de salón de clases uno por uno más cuando Serena iba a salir una niña le metió el pie y ella cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar

"**gatita te encuentras bien"** pregunto Haruka mientras e acercaba a su nueva amiga

"**no me duele mucho"** llorando

"**no se lo voy a perdonar"** Haruka enseguida miro a la niña que le había metido el pie a su nueva amiga la cual era una chica de rojizo y ojos de color rojo sangre

"**óyeme Beryl por que hiciste eso a mí gatita" **le grito a la niña

"**yo no e hecho nada así que adiós" **

La niña se va junto con otra chica de cabello verdes y ojos del mismo color, Haruka estaba muy molesto más fue a ayudar a su amiga a levantarse

"**vamos gatita no llores que tú carita se mancha vamos a desayunar si"** con una sonrisa en su cara

"**esta bien vamos"** secando sus lágrimas y levantándose

Ambos niños caminaron agarrados de las manos hasta el comedor de los pequeños ahí vieron que casi todas las mesas estaba ocupadas todas menos una en la que habían dos asientos vacíos más estaba ocupado por otros niños, Serena sentía miedo de caminar hasta donde estaba aquella mesa ya que pensaban que le iban a decir algo, más Haruka la arrastro literalmente hasta la mesa, ya ahí Haruka miro a los chicos que estaba ocupando la mesa eran del segundo salón del primer nivel eran ocho niños

"**oigan nos sentaremos aquí si les molesta me vale gorro"** dijo Haruka en un tono serio

"**Haruka no esta mesa esta ocupada"** dijo Serena en voz baja

"**no importa ya no hay más mesas vacías gatita nos sentaremos aquí lo quieran o no"**

"**vaya eres muy rudo"** dijo la voz de una niña Haruka miro a la niña que había hablado que era de cabello aguamarina ondulados y ojos aguamarina

"**si lo soy y tú quien eres"** le pregunto a la chica

"**soy Michiru Kaiou y ellos son mis amigos Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou y Nicolas Cates" **señalando a sus amigos quienes bajaban la cabeza en señal de amistad menos Seiya quien no le agradaba el tono de voz de Haruka** "y como se llama tú hermanita" **

"**ella es Serena y es mí gatita" **presentando a su amiga

"**H-Hola"** dijo muy temerosa

"**hola bombón como estas soy Seiya Kou"** dijo el chico quien se levanto rápidamente de su silla y le tomo la mano a Serena **"espero que aceptes se mí novia" **

"**¿Qué?"** dijo Serena confundida

"**óyeme quítales tus manos de encima a mí gatita" **dijo Haruka mientras agarraba a Seiya del cuello de la camina y lo hacia a una lado

"**no me jales que no soy tú amigo"**

"**pues yo tampoco quiero a un amigo tan tonto como tú"**

Ambos chicos se vieron con mucha furia mientras unos rayos salían de sus ojos y cuando chocaron a todos le pareció que se iba a arma una gran pelea

"**oye tú hermano si que es rudo"** le dijo Amy a Serena

"**no es mí hermano es mi Haruka y creo que es mí protector"** replico Serena con una sonrisa

"**tú protector entonces no va a dejar que nadie se acerque a ti"** dijo Mina con una sonrisa

Luego de unos instantes los dos chicos se sienta a la mesa y empieza a desayunar las hermana le sirvieron a cada niño su desayuno y cuando le entregaron sus desayunos a Haruka y a Seiya ambos chicos se miraron de manera desafiantes mientras dos relámpagos salían de sus ojos y se cruzaban, ambos chicos tomaron sus emparedados y empezaron a devorarlo con mucha rapidez había comenzado una guerra sin previo aviso

"**estos dos parecen no llevarse nada bien"** le dijo Taiki a Nicolas al ver como ambos chicos devoraban su emparedado más no apartaban la vista el uno del otro

"**este año escolar será muy interesantes no crees Taiki"** respondió el chico con una sonrisa

Todos los niños que estaban en el comedor vieron como los dos chicos devoraban sus emparedados con mucha rapidez y a todos les apareció una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que más que comer parecía que competían para ver quien terminaba más rápido, ya cuando ambos chicos terminaron de comer vieron que los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo lo que no les gusto en lo más mínimo, ambos chicos entonces miraron sus vasos de jugos los dos lo tomaron al mismo tiempo y se lo bebieron rápidamente y al igual que con los emparedados los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos chicos dejaban de verse como si decían esto no se va a quedar así

Cuando ya todos terminaron de desayunar sus maestras los llamaron por orden Serena y Haruka se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la mesa.

"**ya nos tenemos que ir gatita"** dijo Haruka mientras tomaba a Serena por el brazo

"**si Haruka…"** con una sonrisa **"adiós chicos nos vemos luego"** despidiendo de sus nuevo amigos

"**adiós Haruka Serena/bombón"** dijeron los chicos mientras se despedían de sus nuevos amigos

Antes de irse Haruka volteo a mirar a Seiya quien al ver la mirada de Haruka se molesto mucho ya que este se estaba tomando demasiada libertad con Serena lo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ya que no le había agrado para nada ese chico, luego que Haruka y Serena se marchan los niños también van con su profesora quien los había llamado. De regreso al salón de Serena y Haruka, el aun estaba molesto por haber quedado igualado a Seiya se considera el numero uno más ahora ese chico lo había igualado y eso no le gustaba en los más mínimo

"**no voy a permitir que ese tonto me gane"** dijo Haruka mientras apretaba con furia sus manos

"**ya Haruka-chan no te moleste además sabes me alegra mucho el haberte conocido" **con una sonrisa

"**no tienes nada que agradecerme gatita lo habría hecho por cualquiera que fuera mí amiga además de ahora en adelante yo seré tú protector si no te molesta" **mirando a la niña

"**no me molesta Haruka más bien me alegra… jamás había tenido un amigo con el cual pudiera confiar"**

"**¿Qué?"** Haruka miro a la chica algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho **"gatita es verdad"** pregunto

"**¿Qué cosa Haruka?"**

"**eso que nunca haz tenido un amigo"**

"**así es"** bajo la mirada **"yo soy hija única mí madre murió cuando yo era una bebe aun y mí padre murió hace tres años mí única compañía era mí abuelo, mí nana y los sirviente de la mansión nunca antes tuve un amigo hasta ahora" **

"**no lo creo que emoción"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**te emociona que siempre haya estado sola"** en un tono molesto

"**claro por que yo te voy a demostrar como es un verdadero amigo gatita yo te voy a proteger"**

Serena miro a Haruka con cara de resignación ya que tenia un amigo muy peculiar era muy rudo por fuera pero por dentro era un amor era una persona con un gran corazón y estaba dispuesto a cuidar y proteger a Serena a como diera lugar cosa que hizo durante los cuatro años que Serena estuvo en kindergarten además de que Haruka y ella se habían vuelto grande amigos de Seiya y los demás. Aunque Seiya y a Haruka les llevo más tiempo admitir que eran amigos parecían más bien rivales ya que siempre estaban buscando la manera de ver quien era el mejor… luego que Serena y los demás entraron a la primaria les habían asignado sus recamaras las cuáles debía de compartir otras estudiantes de su misma edad y unos compañeros los cuales serian mayores que ellos

Serena se estaba dirigiendo a su nueva habitación mientras rogaba que no le toba ni con Beryl y con Esmeralda desde su primer día en el kindergarten esas dos chicas se habían convertido en sus más grande enemigas siempre trataban de molestarla aun más cuando se enteraron que Serena seria la nueva capitana (una cosa antes de continuar aunque Serena era la capitana del club de patinaje aun era muy pequeña para tener voz en el equipo de patinaje así que la profesora de patinaje era la que tomaba las decisiones con respecto al equipo Serena simplemente era una imagen del equipo hasta que cumplió los catorce años).

Cuando Serena estuvo frente a su habitación respiro profundo y entro a su alcoba con los ojos cerrado, cuando los medio abrió vio a Amy, Mina y a Lita quienes estaban desempacando sus cosas, al ver a sus tres amigas la rubia se sintió sumamente contenta pero vio que aun había alguna camas vacías así que aun podía existir la mínima posibilidad que Esmeralda y Beryl tocaran en su misma recamara

"**Serena que haces allí parada ven a desempacar"** le dijo Lita a su amiga

"**si ya voy Lita" **

La chica coloca su maleta en una de las camas las cuales tenia una Luna creciente en la cabecera como le justo mucho la imagen de la Luna decidió que esa seria su cama de ahora en adelante, Mina estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama de Serena y Lita estaba a su lado y Amy estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada

"**oigan chicas saben con quien más vamos a compartir esta habitación"** pregunto Serena muy curiosa

"**no pero de acuerdo a lo que se esta habitación esta siendo ocupada con tres chicas del quinto grado las cuáles desearon quedarse en esta habitación"** dijo Amy mientras revisaba su libreta de apunte

"**y ustedes creen que nosotras le agrademos"** pregunto Lita

"**Por supuesto que si yo soy la diosa del amor y la belleza claro que le voy a agradar a cualquiera"** dijo Mina con estrellitas en los ojos

"**Mina tú no cambias ni con el paso de los años"** dijo la voz de una chica la cual estaba en la puerta

"**Raye, Michiru"** dijeron las cuatro chicas

"**así es parece que seremos compañeras de habitación"** dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

"**que emoción que seremos compañeras"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

Todas las chicas empiezan a desempacar sus cosas al cabo de media hora todas las chicas estaban hablando en la habitación mientras esperaban a sus otras tres compañeras de habitación, Raye estaba frente a Amy y Michiru estaba frente a Minako

"**oigan chicas que bueno que tengo que compartir habitación con ustedes me hubiera dado mucho miedo si me hubiera tocado con alguien que no conozco aun"** hablo Serena en un tono tímido

"**que tonta eres Serena no sabes que aunque compartieras habitación con cualquier persona nosotras siempre estaremos a tú lado"** dijo Raye en un tono irónico

"**pero aun así ustedes son mis mejores amiga y no me hubiera justado compartir habitación con Esmeralda y Beryl" **

"**si te hubiera tocado con las dos brujas de segura estuvieras llorando en este momento" **rió Raye

"**no me moleste Raye que hoy estoy de muy buen humor"** riño Serena

"**ya niñas no empiecen si" **dijo Michiru tratando de controlar a sus dos amigas

"**esta bien Michiru"** dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

En ese momento la perilla se bajo y la puerta se abrió las seis chicas vieron hacia la puerta y vieron a tres chicas de más o menos 12 años cada una, las chicas mayores al ver a la niñas sonrieron y entraron a la habitación y luego la cerraron

"**hola ustedes deben de ser nuestras nuevas compañeras de clases no es así" **dijo una chica de Cabello negro verdoso y ojos de color rubí

"**Setsuna"** dijeron las seis chicas el ver a unas de sus amigas

"**hola chicas como están"**

"**muy bien"** dijeron las seis chicas

"**hola niñas yo soy Iris Chiba y ellas son Molly-- y ya veo que conocen ya Setsuna Meiyo nosotras somos de quinto grado salón 2B"** dijo de cabello verde oscuro

"**hola mucho justo mí nombre es Michiru Kaiou y ella son mis amigas Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Minako Aino y Serena Tsukino"** señalando a cada una de las chicas

"**hola es un placer conocerlas"** dijeron las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo

"**el justo es nuestro"**

Las nueve chicas parecían congeniar muy bien desde un principio hacia que no tardaron mucho en hacerse buena amigas y empezaron a desempacar, Setsuna estaba frente a Serena mientras que Iris estaba al lado de Amy y Molly estaba frente a ella solo quedaba una cama extra la cual no seria ocupada por nadie, las nueve chicas luego de desempacar salen de su recamara y se dirigen al comedor ya faltaba poco para que le dieran la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y a los viejos, por el camino encontraron a sus amigos y sus cuatro nuevos compañeros de habitación Andrew Furuhata, Zafiro Kun, Sammy Chiba y Kevin Chiba, juntos con los ochos chicos todos se fueron a comedor y eligieron la mesa más grande para sentarse, luego que todos estuvieron en su asientos empezaron a conocerse un poco mejor

"**oye Serena y tú tienes hermanos"** le pregunto Kevin a la rubia

"**no tengo yo soy hija única" **

"**vaya que mal debe de ser la única niña en tú familia no es así" **pregunto Zafiro

"**la verdad es que no me molesta ya que tengo algo parecido a un hermano" **mirando a Haruka **"no es así Haruka"** sonriendo

"**así es yo soy su hermano mayor así que si alguno piensa tratar de hacerle daño se la vera conmigo"** dijo Haruka muy serio

"**y que no se les olvide que conmigo también"** dijo Seiya también muy serio

"**jajajaja tengo a dos hermanos mayores aunque Seiya no es mayor que yo los cuales no han cambiados desde que los conocí hace cuatro años atrás" **rió Serena **"oye Sammy y tú tienes hermanos" **

"**si tengo dos hermanos gemelos de diez años aunque no estudian en esta prisión ellos viven Sapporo" **

"**vaya tienes hermanos gemelos debe de ser muy difícil diferéncialos" **

"**no ni tanto mis primos son muy diferente cada uno"** dijo Kevin interrumpiendo a Serena

"**tú también tienes hermanos gemelos Kevin"** pregunto Seiya

"**no que va aunque tengo un hermano que es cuatro año mayor que yo aunque el tampoco estudia aquí el prefirió estudiar en una escuela en Sapporo"**

"**aunque en nuestra familia es muy normal los embarazos múltiples"** dijo Iris con una sonrisa

"**tienes hermanos gemelos Iris"** pregunto Taiki

"**si tengo a tres hermanas que son trillizas creo que tienen la misma edad que ustedes"**

Los chicos continuaron hablando por un largo rato sin notar que había tres jóvenes que no le quitaban la mirada de encima en especial un chico de cabello rojizo quien miraba a Serena con mucha atención, sabia que por sus rasgos debía de ser una Tsukino pero no estaba muy seguro de eso así que se juro saber si ella era una Tsukino. Los años pasaban rápidamente y luego de dos años una nueva niña se integro al grupo su nombre Hotaru Tomoe desde que entro a vivir con la chicas Seiya pareció estar cautiva por ella era como un pequeño ángel que necesitaba protección y el se propuso protegerla, Hotaru quien al conocer a Seiya se enamoro a primera vista siempre estaba a su lado en la hora de receso y a la hora del almuerzo parecía que eran novios más ninguno de los dos le decía sus sentimiento al otro. Luego que Serena cumplió once años volvió al internado un poco cambiada su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar y muchos estaban comenzando a ver el cambio.

Una mañana cuando Serena se estaba dirigiendo a la enfermería tropezó con un chico de cabello rojo y ojos rojo tenia una mirada llena de ternura y de amabilidad el chico acompaño a Serena hasta la enfermería y la espero hasta que ella salio de ahí, el chico parecía muy amable y siempre aparecía en los lugares en donde estaba Serena hasta que al fin le pidió a Serena que fuera su novia. Ella no lo dudo y acepto ser la novia de aquél chico el cual se veía que era muy buena persona, aunque ni a Haruka ni a Seiya como a sus amigos le agrada el chico el cual llevaba por nombre Rubeus ese chico parecía ocultar algo además de que había ocasiones en la que se podía ver que cambiaba de humor pero Serena nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, una tarde ambos estaban bajo un gran árbol el cual estaba cerca de un pequeño lago en el internado

"**oye cariño te quiero hacer una pregunta" **dijo Rubeus con una sonrisa

"**si dime" **

"**tú por casualidad de la vida tienes alguna relación con Luna y Artemis Tsukino"** pregunto el chico

"**si claro son mis abuelos"**

"**tus abuelos…" **con una sonrisa maliciosa **"dime tienes hermanos o primos" **

"**no tengo hermanos soy hija única mí padre era Kenji Tsukino pero murió hace diez años y mí madre murió al poco tiempo de yo haber nacido… creo que mí tía tiene hijos pero ella vive fuera del país"**

"**vaya así que no tiene mucho que ver con la empresa de tú familia no es así"**

"**así es yo soy la única heredera de esas empresa ya que mí padres me las dejo a mí"**

"**comprendo… bueno me voy adiós Serena"**

"**adiós" **

Rubeus se marcha con una sonrisa en sus labios más no era una sonrisa común y corriente era una sonrisa la cual estaba llena de ambición, Haruka quien estaba buscando a Serena le paso por el lado a Rubeus y cuando vio su sonrisa comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien con ese tipo era muy extraño y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, cuando Haruka encontró a Serena vio que esta estaba completamente en la Luna por aquel chico lo que lo molestaba aun más, deseaba decirle algo a Serena pero ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese chico.

Paso un años y medio desde que Serena se hizo novia de Rubeus y aquel chico había cambiado mucho desde que Serena le dijo que era la única heredera de la fortuna Tsukino ya no era tan amable con Serena como lo era antes ahora era un chico frió y desatento pero al mismo tiempo era algo violento con Serena siempre que ella estaba con otro chico la tomaba del brazo y la apartaba de ese chico y luego la insultaba y le decía una gran cantidad de palabras hiriente, la rubia no era capas de decirle nada a Rubeus por que le tenia mucho miedo ya que en una ocasión Rubeus la había golpeado en el estomago cuando Serena le pidió que le dejara de grita por esta razón ella no se atrevía a decirle nada.

Un día como a las siete de la noche las nueve chicas de la habitación "Scout" estaban entrando a las duchas siempre eran las ultimas en bañarse ya que no les gustaba la gran cantidad de chicas que se reunían en el baños luego de termina las practicas en los clubes así que siempre esperaban a que todas terminaran de bañarse para ellas entrar a bañarse, justo ese día Serena no había asistido al club de patinaje había dicho que estaba enferma y que iría a la enfermería así que sus amigas no estaba preocupadas de no verla. Más cuando entraron al baños escucharon unos quejidos que venían de la ultima ducha, pensaron que aun quedaba una chica en el baño así que iban a esperar que ella saliera pero escucharon una voz muy familia que decía **"por que por que a mí".** Las chicas reconocieron aquella voz como la de su amiga Serena y se acercaron a la ultima ducha ahí quedaron petrificada al ver la espalda de su amiga la cual estaba sangrando como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con un látigo o algo por el estilo

"**Serena"** grito Raye al ver la espalda de su amiga

Serena volteo su cabeza y miro a su amiga que aun estaba horrorizada por ver las marcas en la espalda de su amiga, todas vieron el rostro de su amiga por la cual corrían lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento rápidamente se coloca de frente a sus amigas y trato de mostrar una sonrisa

"**hola chicas pensé que ya se había bañado"** dijo la rubia muy nerviosa

"**Serena quien te hizo esas heridas"** pregunto Amy muy preocupa

"**heridas de que heridas hablan"** haciéndose la desentendida

"**Serena sabes muy bien de lo que estamos hablando esas heridas que tienes en tú espalda"** dijo Setsuna en un tono preocupado

"**a esas heridas me las hice yo misma cuando… cuando estaba caminando por el bosque"** riendo

"**esas heridas no te las pudiste hacer tú misma Serena es casi imposible parece que alguien te hubiera golpeado con un látigo o por con un cable"** dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a su amiga

"**que es chicas como creen nadie me a golpeado yo me las he hecho por mí misma" **

"**Serena dinos la verdad"** exigió Hotaru quien parecía más preocupada que las demás

"**ya les dije que me las hice yo misma así que ya me voy al cuarto adiós" **

Serena camina hacia sus amigas dispuesta a marcharse pero Michiru la toma de la mano y se lo impide

"**a donde crees que vas dinos quien te hizo eso"** exigió Michiru

"**suéltame Michiru que me estas lastimando"** dijo Serena con cara de dolor

"**lastimando pero si Michiru no te esta apretando con mucha fuerza" **dijo Mina mirando a su amiga en eso miro las muñecas de Serena las cuales estaba completamente lastimada** "que te paso en tus muñecas" **

"**no es nada"** librándose de Michiru

Serena salio de baño con su toalla y corrió hasta su habitación seguidas de sus amigas quienes estaba muy preocupada por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, cuando entraron en el cuarto vieron a Serena quien estaba sentada en su cama llorando ya tenia puesto su pijama. Iris se acerco a ella y se coloco en frente de ella y pudo ver mejor el cuerpo de su amiga esté esta completamente lastimado tenia heridas y moretones por todos lados en el único lugar que no tenia moretones era en la cara, Molly y Michiru se colocaron detrás se Serena y no tuvieron que ver levantarle la pijama a su amiga ya que esta estaba manchada de sangre

"**Serena quien se a atrevido a lastimarte de esta manera"** pregunto Iris muy seria

"**ya les dije que yo misma me he hecho estas heridas"** llorando

"**idiota"** grito Raye dándole una bofetada a Serena **"ya dinos quien fue en imbécil que te golpeo" **con lágrimas en los ojos

"**fue… fue"**

Serena no resistió más y se lanzo en los brazos de Raye y nuevamente se puso a llorar, su cuerpo le dolía su corazón le dolía inclusive su propia alma le dolía y se repetía a si misma una y otra vez como era posible que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, las chicas no necesitaban que Serena les dijera quien la había lastimado de esa manera ellas ya lo sabían había sido Rubeus… luego que las chicas le contaron a Haruka y a los demás lo que le estaba pasando a Serena ellos iban a tomar cartas en el asuntos pero Serena se los impidió les rogó de rodillas que no le hicieran daño a Rubeus que el no había sido quien la había lastimado pero nadie le creía todos sabia que el único que podría hacer algo así es el ya que era el único chico aparte de ellos con el que Serena se la pasara.

Todos se sentían impotente quería vengarse de Rubeus pero no podían no si su amiga se los pedía pero no podían soportar que su amiga siempre estuviese llorando y temerosa de lo que le pudiera pasar a ella o a algunas de sus amigas ya que Rubeus la estaba amenazando con hacerle cualquier cosa a algunas de sus amigas en especial a Hotaru, Serena quería a Hotaru como a una hermanita pequeña y no se perdonaría que nada malo le ocurriera así que soporto todos lo que Rubeus le hiciera solo para proteger a su pequeña amiga

**Fin de Flash Back**

A Serena no se le bajaba la temperatura por nada que Darien hiciera inclusive la metió en la tina con agua fría pero nada ella seguía con la temperatura en 49 no se le bajaba la temperatura de ninguna manera ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para que llevara a Serena a un hospital, Darien estaba completamente preocupado y nervioso no sabia que era lo que debía hacer

"**no puedo ni siquiera bajarle la fiebre a mí propia esposa y quiero ser un doctor que tonto soy"** dijo Darien casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a Serena quien respiraba con dificultad **"demonio que puedo hacer no quiero que muera no quiero perderla no a ella por favor dios no me la quites es la única persona con la que no me siento solo por favor no me la quites" **mirando el techo **"no me la quites por favor no a ella"**

En ese momento vio como las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Serena, se acerco y la secaba mientras sus propias lágrimas caían en el rostro de Serena, Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerza mientras lloraba más y más no deseaba perder a Serena por nada del mundo se había enamorada de ella durante todo aquel tiempo que ella había estado a su lado, la amaba como a nadie más amaba su sonrisa, su carácter fuerte y decidido, amaba sus ojos azules los cuales le recordaba el cielo, amaba su olor a primavera, amaba todos de ella y ahora no deseaba perderla por nada ni nadie

"**vamos Serena no me dejes solo por favor no me abandones ahora"** le rogó Darien

"**Darien"** hablo Serena mientras abría sus ojos

"**si Serena estoy aquí contigo por favor no te mueras te lo pido"** mirando a Serena

"**Darien… Darien…"** hablo entre cortado

Serena nuevamente cierra los ojos y se queda completamente dormida, luego de unos minutos las fiebre comenzó a ceder y a bajar poco a poco, Darien miro el termómetro aun con lagrima en los ojos a ver que Serena ahora tenia la fiebre 38 había bajado lo suficiente. Además de que le había dado un gran lesión no siempre la medicinas funcionas en necesario los milagros.

La mañana siguiente eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana Serena se había levanto mucho mejor ya no estaba cansada y no tenia temperatura aunque estaba algo desorientada ya que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado el día de ayer además de que no estaba en su alcoba sino en la de Darien, miro a un lado de su cama y vio a Darien quien tenia su manos puesta en la mano derecha de Serena, ella lo miro y sonrió con mucha ternura, el había pasado toda la noche cuidando de ella sin descansar se había quedado dormir hace dos hora y se notaba que estaba muy cansado, Serena acerco su rostros al de Darien y lo miro por un corto tiempo

"**Arigato Darien"** le susurro

Luego de unos segundo Darien se levanta y su mirada se cruzo con la de Serena ambos se vieron por un largo tiempo, como si estuvieran completamente hechizados por sus ojos azules, Darien comenzó a sentir como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, en cambio Serena sintió una gran felicidad que invadía su corazón más aun no sabia que era lo que su corazón estaba sintió más sabia una cosas no deseaba que ese momento llegara a su fin.

Más llego a su fin cuando tocaron a la puerta ambos salieron de lo que parecía un trance en el que habían caído, Darien se levanto y salio de la habitación más antes de salir miro a Serena con una sonrisa.

"**Serena" **hablo

"**eh" **

"**gracias por no dejarme" **

Dicho esto salio de la habitación y abrió la puerta, el corazón de Serena comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza era la primera vez que lo hacia y eso le estaba dando mucho miedo no sabia bien que era lo que le estaba pasando pero desde que había conocido a Darien muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida ya no se sentía sola como antes sino todo lo contrario se sentía sumamente feliz de estar a su lado aunque lo único que hacían ellos dos eran discutir y casi siempre era por culpa de ella ya que no deseaba confiar en nadie no luego de lo que le había hecho Rubeus.

Serena salio de la cama y tomo una de las camisas de Darien y se la coloco luego salio a la sala en donde vio a Andrew y a sus amigos quienes tenia una cara de preocupación pero después que vieron que Serena ya estaba mucho mejor toda aquella preocupación desapareció. Ahora ya no tenia las mejillas roja y estaba respirando como mucha más suavidad, Haruka se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la frente de su amiga

"**gatita ya no tienes fiebre"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**si fue gracias a que Darien me cuido durante toda la noche"** mirando a Darien

"**Darien gracias"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"**vamos no me den las gracias solo hice lo que debía deseo ser un doctor en un futuro y no puedo perder a ningún paciente ahora verdad Serena"** mirando a su esposa

"**si y en verdad te doy las gracias y Darien…"** Serena bajo la mirada un poco apenada

"**¿Qué pasa?"** pregunto

"**no nada"** moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro

Darien estaba algo confundido pero al mismo tiempo feliz por una parte por que Serena ya se había recuperado más por la otra parte Serena estaba actuando muy extraña más de lo normal pero eso ahora ya no importaba le daba gracias a dios que ella estaba a salvo. Como ya era la hora de desayunar Darien, Lita y Taiki empezaron a preparar en desayuno todos ellos se había ido a la casa de Darien sin desayunar y ahora tenia algo de apetito. Luego que el desayuno estuvo listo todos se sentaron a la mesa y en la sala a desayunar

"**mmm que rico esta esto"** dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**si es que lo prepararon los mejores cocineros Taiki, Darien y Lita así que si no sabe bien no lo hicieron ellos"** dijo Mina con una sonrisa

"**y quien más podría preparar unos platillos tan exquisitos como estos"** pregunto Seiya

"**pues sabemos quien no la tonta de Serena" **dijo Raye en un tono sarcástico

"**ya no empieces Raye"** grito Serena

"**que solo digo la verdad Serena tú no eres capas de cocinar nada sin quemarlo o mucho peor lo que tú cocinas es para morirse pobre del que se atreva a comer algo que tú prepara"**

"**ya déjame tranquila" **grito muy sonrojada

Todos empezaron a reír ya que las dos chicas nuevamente comenzaban con sus tan acostumbradas peleas lo que aunque era aburrido y fastidioso era la manera en la que las dos demostraban su cariño el uno a la otras (¬¬ aunque es un cariño muy peculiar el que sentían estas dos), en eso suena el teléfono Mina lo toma y se lo lanza a Darien ya que era inalámbrico

"**si diga"** hablo Darien

"**Darien soy yo tú abuela"** dijo la abuela de Darien por la otra línea

"**abuela como esta que pasa y eso que me estas llamando"**

"**es que quiero recordarte la cena navideña que haremos en tres días así que tú y Serena espero que vengan lo antes posible" **

"**claro abuela que iremos sabes que jamás me perdería la cena navideña con mí familia"**

"**bien entonces cuento con ustedes adiós y mándale saludo a mí Serena"**

"**esta bien adiós" **

Darien cuelga y mira a Serena

"**¿Quién era Darien?"** pregunto Serena

"**era mí abuela quien me quería recordar sobre la cena navideña que haremos en veinticuatro y el veinticinco" **

"**cena navideña"** dijo Serena muy triste

"**si mí familia siempre hace dos cenas navideñas y bueno tenemos que ir"**

"**yo no iré"** dijo Serena muy seria

"**pero por que no" **

"**por que yo no celebro estas fechas"**

"**pero si esta época es una de mis favoritas" **

"**pues si tanto te gusta ve tú solo por que yo no iré"**

Nuevamente las cosas se enciende ya que Serena no estaba dispuesta a ir a pasar la navidad con la familia de Darien y esto lo molestaba iba a decirle algo cuando Andrew le dio un golpe en la rodilla, Darien no aguanto el dolor y dio un grito miro a Andrew quien empezó a silbar

"**me voy a la cama tengo sueño**" dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su cuarto

Luego que Serena se encerró en su habitación Darien miro a Andrew con cara de poco amigos quería saber por que su amigo lo había golpeado

"**óyeme Andrew por que demonios me golpeaste la pierna"**

"**por que demonios crees"** dijo Yaten muy serio

"**Serena no soporta esta época ya que siempre recuerda que no tiene a nadie con quien celebrarlo desde niña siempre a pasado estas fiesta sola… ahora se a convertido en un grims la cual odia la navidad más que nada en el mundo" **señalo Andrew

"**no sabia eso"**

"**pues te falta mucho que aprender…"** dijo Michiru muy seria

"**será mejor que llames a tú abuela y le digas que solo iras tú a pasar la navidad por que conociendo a Serena ella se ira a Londres como todos los años"** exclamo Amy

"**Londres"**

"**si en Londres los Tsukino tienen una mansión en la cual Serena pasa estas fechas" **dijo Mina muy seria

"**pues no lo voy a permitir ella pasara esta época aquí lo quiera o no"** cruzando los brazos

"**te lo advertimos"** dijeron todos con cara de lamentación por lo que le pudiera pasar a Darien

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena ella estaba recostaba en sus cama más no estaba durmiendo sino llorando odiaba esa época como nadie en el mundo sabia que nunca la pasaría en familia por que no tenia familia alguna

"**por que tiene que llegar esta época si es la peor de todas hasta cuando me va a atormentar se que no tengo familia pero no quiero que esta época me recuerde que no tengo familia no deseo saber nada de estaba época no lo deseo" **

Serena apretó con mucha fuerza su manta siempre que trataba de sanar su corazón llegaba una época que le sacaba en cara que no tenia una familia y eso la molestaba odiaba eso solo quería que esas fiesta acabara de una ves por toda.

Continuara……………………….

Autora Original: Alinita28


	17. Nuestra primera navidad juntos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa despues de llorarle las mil y una magdalenas a mis padres pudimos regresar antes de lo previsto siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... a que me extrañaban jajaja bueno bueno ahora a lo bueno creo que ahi una asuntito que muchos queriamos saber que hara Serena ahora q es navidad esa es la pregunta del millon... tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn aqui tiene el capi...**

**Los personaje de Esta Histororia son unicos y exclusivo de Naoko Takechi yo solo los tome prestado**

**SE SOLICITAN MUSASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS INTERESADAD AGREGUEN MI MSN ... plisss interesadas en ayudarme por favor comuniquese conmigo...**

**Cáp. 18: Nuestra primera navidad juntos**

Ya en la tarde Serena al fin se había quedado dormida sus amigos estuvieron en casa de Darien hasta las doce y luego se fueron al internado a preparar sus cosas parar irse a pasar esas época con sus familias. Ya casi a las seis de la tarde Darien entro a la habitación de Serena y miro una maleta en la cama de Serena en la cual había algo de ropa. Busco a Serena y vio que estaba en su armario buscando unos vestidos

"**y a donde crees que vas a ir"** pregunto Darien

"**me voy a Londres"** fue lo único que dijo la chica

"**y con el permiso de quien te vas a ir a Londres"** cruzando los brazos

"**permiso y para que necesito un permiso yo siempre voy a Londres y nadie me lo impide"** mirando a Darien

"**si pero ahora estas casada no crees que deberías de consultarme las cosas a mí primero"**

"**ja consultarte" **dijo con una mueca en su cara **"creo que te haz golpeado la cabeza Darien yo no tengo por que consultarte lo que yo hago o deje de hacer además para tú información yo no celebro esta época así que ni piense que iré contigo a Sapporo"**

"**se que no vas a aceptar y por eso e decidido que pasemos esta navidad los dos solos" **

"**¿Qué?" **dijo Serena intrigada **"que estas sordo o que ya te dije que yo no celebro esta fecha además de que me voy a ir a Londres" **

"**no lo hará ya que yo no te voy a dar permiso"**

"**tú no eres mí padre para que me des ordenes comprendiste"** muy seria

"**no soy tú padre pero creo que me debes la vida" **

"**EHHHHHHHHHHH" **

"**yo te cuide durante toda la noche creo que lo menos que podrías a ser es pagarme ese favor pasando la navidad conmigo" **

"**eso ni lo pienses"**

"**créeme que si lo pienso y si vas a pasar esta navidad aquí o prefieres que nos vayamos a Sapporo tú eliges pasa la navidad conmigo o con mí familia"**

Darien salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios lo que molesto a Serena quien no iba a permitir que Darien le diera ordenes ella ya tenia planes y nada la haría cambiar de parecer, luego que termino de empacar busco su pasaporte el cual había dejado en su cama pero ahora no estaba lo busco por todas parte pero no lo busco ya no sabia en donde busca y recordó que Darien había entrado a su cuarto. Salio de su cuarto y vio a Darien quien estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella con el pasaporte de Serena en sus manos. Serena se molesto pensó que Darien estaba jugando con ella

"**dame mí pasaporte"** dijo en un tono calmado

"**de que me estas hablando yo no tengo tú pasaporte"** hablo en un tono burlón

"**si claro y que es lo que tienes en tus manos"** tratando de no perder la paciencia

"**a te refieres a esto pues si es un pasaporte más no te pertenece"**

"**pero que dices ese es mí pasaporte lo dice dentro… que ahora estas ciego"** con una mirada asesina

"**te equivocas no estoy ciego"** Darien abre el pasaporte y lo lee **"aquí dice Serenity Tsukino"**

"**lo vez si es mí pasaporte ya entrégamelo"** estirando su mano

"**no lo haré ya que si mal no recuerdo tú nombre ahora es Serenity de Chiba no Serenity Tsukino lastima verdad"** burlándose de Serena

"**ya déjate de estupideces y dame mí pasaporte"** grito Serena

"**no, no"** negando con el dedo **"este pasaporte ya no es tuyo ya que tú nombre ya no es Serenity Tsukino sino Serenity de Chiba eres mí esposa así que ya este pasaporte no te pertenece"**

"**ya dame mí pasaporte idiota"**

"**no lo haré así que será mejor que olvides tus planes de viajar a Londres" **

Darien se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se fue a su habitación Serena comenzó a grita para si misma mientras se culpaba por su suerte, Darien parecía feliz por a ver ganado el primer raun más aun le quedaban dos más y eran los más difíciles, la semana pasa rápidamente y una mañana Darien había salido desde muy temprano antes de que Serena se levantara más le dejo el desayuno listo y una nota en la que decía **"tú ve que salir por unas cosas de trabajo así que regresare en la tarde el desayuno esta listo así que puedes desayunar y ni pienses en buscar tú pasaporte por que lo tengo conmigo adiós Kiss, kiss Darien"**.Serena se dio por vencida de nada le iba a servir armar un berrinche Darien ya sabia como controlarla más no iba a permitir que Darien creyera que le había ganado ya que si eso era lo que pensaba se iba a arrepentir.

Darien por su parte no estaba nada interesado en lo que Serena estuviera pensado ahora necesitaba alguna cosas para pasar su primera navidad con Serena así que le había pedido a Michiru y a Hotaru que lo acompañaran de comprar ellas conocías muy bien los gusto de Serena y podían elegir las cosas que más le gustaban a Serena, Michiru y Hotaru llevaron a Darien a más de cincuenta tiendas mientras que los Andrew y los chicos iban con las chicas a comprar lo adornos navideños ya que Darien se los había pedido, todos quedaron en reunirse en la fuente de soda a las 3 de la tarde, cuando ya eran las tres de la tarde Darien, Michiru y Hotaru entraron a la fuente de soda con más de cincuenta regalos en mano

"**vaya ustedes si conocen en significado de comprar hasta desvariar"** dijo Mina con una sonrisa

"**es cierto**" rió Lita

Michiru y Hotaru se sienta en la mesa de al lado en donde estaba Haruka y Seiya mientras que Darien colocaba todos los regalos en la barrar y se sentaba a descansar

"**definitivamente si esto no hace que Serena ya no sea un grims me voy a morir"** dijo Darien muy cansado

"**bueno yo siendo Serena con tanto regalos no odiaría la navidad"** dijo Raye mirando la gran montaña de regalos

"**oigan y que fue lo que tanto compraron"** le pregunto Yaten a Michiru

"**de todo un poco" **respondió Michiru con una cara de angelito

"**de todo un poco… estas dos me hicieron usar todas las tarjetas de crédito que cargaba conmigo y** **eso que jamás las había usado antes" **hablo Darien mirando a los chicos

"**y con cuantas tarjetas de créditos andas normalmente Darien"** pregunto Amy

"**a ver dos de platino, una de oro y 1000 euros" **

"**que y cuanto dinero tiene cada tarjeta"** pregunto Taiki algo sorprendido

"**cada una bueno las de platino tienen más de 5.000 euros y la de oro tienes 6.000 euros" **

"**¿Qué?" **gritaron los chicos** "gastaste 12.000 euro en regalos para Serena"**

"**así es y no me lo recuerden que me duele en el bolsillo" **

"**bueno amigo déjame decirte que con todo el dinero que has gastado en Serena no lo vale si no logras que ella vuelva a creer en la navidad todo será más fácil para ti"** dijo Andrew muy serio

"**eso ya lo veremos si se niega a abrir algunos de estos regalos me la va a pagar" **

"**si le pones una mano en cima a Serena te mueres"** dijeron los chicos quienes miraban a Darien con estrellitas en los ojos

Darien se puso totalmente nervioso al ver las miradas de los chicos ya que parecía que lo iban a matar

"**oigan no estaba hablando en sentido figurado solo era una expresión"**

"**te lo advertimos le podes una mano encima y te mueres"**

Los chicos estaba hablando muy enserio si Darien le colocaba una mano encima a la chica ellos no respondería y mandaría a Darien directo a su tumba literalmente, aunque Darien no creía que esos chicos era capas de comerte una locura por una amiga… aunque recordó lo que le había contado Zafiro unos días atrás **"**_**créeme Darien los chicos no amenazan en vano son capases de todos por cuidar a Serena así que yo siendo tú me cuido muy bien de lo que vayas a ser con serena"**_ , Darien da un largo suspiro y piensa "_en que lió me e metido por unas simples empresas_".

Luego de unas horas Darien llega a su apartamento con Haruka quien lo ayudo a llevar los regalos para Serena, entraron con mucha delicadeza para que Serena no los escuchara entrar, colocaron todos los regalos en el armario de Darien y luego salieron, justo en ese momento Serena estaba saliendo de su cuarto, miro que Haruka y Darien estaban saliendo de la habitación en mono sigiloso y penso mal de ambos chicos.

"**oigan por que caminado con tanto cuidado y por que estaban tan nerviosos**" pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"**que… no gatita nosotros no estamos nerviosos como crees"** dijo Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

"**es cierto Serena no actuamos de ninguna manera extraña solo estábamos en mí habitación hablando de cosas de hombres"** rió Darien

"**cosas de hombres"** levantado la ceja

"**si bueno yo me tengo que ir quede con Michiru en arreglar su casa para esta fiesta"**

Haruka sale rápidamente del apartamento deja a Serena y a Darien solos, la rubia volteo a ver a Darien y le pidió un explicación de lo que estaba pasando, más Darien no le dijo nada entro a la cocina y empezó a preparar el almuerzo, Serena sabia que había gato encerrado en todo esto primero Haruka nunca actuaba de manera nerviosa a menos que ocultara algo y además nunca se reía era muy seco en ese sentido, sentía que algo le estaba ocultando y ella iba a averiguar que era o se dejaba de llamar Serena Tsukino (en realidad se llamaba Serenity pero que se le hace).

La navidad ya había llegado a Tokio y todos estaban adornando sus casas con las coronas las guirnaldas y los árboles de navidad, en el apartamento de Darien y Serena ambos chicos estaban metidos en sus cosas, Darien se encontraba en sus habitación le había dicho a Serena que estaba estudiando Serena pensó que tal vez Darien estaba más loco de lo que ella pensaba como era posible que Darien estudiara si estaban de vacaciones. Serena por su parte se encontraba vistiéndose ya que iba a ir con Lita y Mina al centro comercial. Ambas chicas le habían dicho que las acompañara a ser unas compras de último minuto.

Aunque Serena no deseaba acompañarlas ambas chicas tenían sus métodos para convencerla… aunque ella no estaba nada interesada en lo que sus amigas iban a comprar más bien lo único que tenia en mente era ir comprar lo que tenían que comprar y volver a su departamento para encerrarse en su habitación no deseaba saber nada sobre la navidad, lastima para ella ya que Darien tenia sus propios planes con respecto a Serena. Cuando Serena termino de vestirse salio de su cuarto llevaba puesto un suerte de color blanco como la nieve de lana y unos pantalones azules claro excelentes para el frió, luego de decirle a Darien que iba a salir con sus amigas ella se fue, cinco minutos más tarde tocaron a la puerta. El chico abrió la puerta y miro a todos sus amigos quienes tenían en sus manos varias cajas con adornos navideños menos a Mina y a Lita que ellas iba a ser la distracción de Serena.

"**muy bien chicos comencemos nuestro plan"** dijo Seiya elevando su mano

"**SIIIIIIIIII"** gritaron todos

Los chicos entraron y empezaron a adornar el departamento Hotaru, Yaten y Nicolas bajaron al estacionamiento a buscar el árbol que iban a adornar los dos chicos lo subieron mientras Hotaru le abría la puerta y el ascensor, cuando regresaron al departamento Darien miro el árbol algo sorprendido era de unos 10 pies de alto y era totalmente verde

"**vaya de donde sacaron un árbol como ese"** pregunto Michiru

"**mí padre lo tenia en el jardín más nunca lo usaba cuando le pregunto si lo podía usar para hacer que un grims recuperara su espíritus festivo me dijo que lo usara" **respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa

"**y mi futuro tío no pregunto quien era el grims"** pregunto Yaten con una sonrisa

"**pues si y yo le dije que era para una rubia caprichosa y creo que supo quien era desde ese instante"** riendo

"**bueno esto si es un milagro"** le dijo Taiki a Haruka

"**que cosas es un milagro que el padre de la pequeña haya aceptado que usáramos este árbol"** respondió intrigado

"**no que Hotaru no haya dicho nada cuando Yaten pregunto y mi futuro tío"** riendo

"**creo que es que no se a dado cuenta aun"** también riendo

Todos continuaron adornando de rincón a rincón durante horas ya a las 2 de la tarde en el centro comercial Serena, Mina y Lita continuaban comprando más su compras no tenia sentido ya que no sabían que comprar entraban a un tienda y la miraban con media ahora y cuando Serena comenzaba a fastidiarse compraban lo primero que tuvieran a la mano, como platos, tazas, juguetes, peluche, copas de vidrio inclusive Mina había comprado un canario en la tienda de mascota el cual llamo mucho la atención de Serena

"**oye Mina por que compraste un canario"** pregunto la rubia

"**es que ya sabes quiero una mascota para mí" **respondió algo nerviosa

"**pero si mal no recuerdo tú padre no es alérgico a las plumas no le va a dar un ataque cuando lleves a ese canario a la casa"**

"**que… bueno… es que… veras… el… no… quiero decir que…"** Mina estaba muy nerviosa no se acordaba que su padre era alérgico a las plumas pero ya no podía regresar al animal

"**si Serena mí tío es alérgico a las plumas por esa razón es que Mina va a dejar ese pajarito en mí departamento ahí ella podrá ir a visitarlo cuando quiera no es verdad Mina"** mirando a su amiga

"**si es verdad"** rió muy nerviosa

"**mmmm"** moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa "_ellas están ocultado algo que será_" pensó la chica

"**oigan ya se que tal si vamos a ver los vestido de fiesta"** proclamo Mina

"**si vamos"** dijo Lita con mucho animo

"**bueno esta bien vamos"**

Las tres chicas fueron a unas de las tiendas más grande del centro comercial en donde había muchos vestidos de noche uno en especial llamo la atención de Serena era de color blanco como la nieve el cual tocaba el suelo en los hombros tenían unos bordados en dorado y en la parte de atrás era abierto era muy hermoso. Se quedo viendo el vestido por un largo rato mientras que Mina llamo al departamento de Darien, en donde Hotaru tomo la llamada

"**Mochi, Mochi"** hablo Hotaru

"**hola pequeña es Mina como van las cosas por haya"** pregunto la rubia

"**muy bien y por haya" **

"**nada bien Serena parece que ya esta comenzando a sospechar que algo estamos planeando" **

"**no puede se ya va déjame que te comunique a Michiru-San"**

"**esta bien"**

"**aló como es que Serena esta comenzando a sospechar" **dijo Michiru muy seria

"**es que veras ya hemos recorrido casi todo el centro comercial y hemos comprado todo lo que se nos cruza por el camino ya no sabemos que más hacer" en un tono preocupado **

"**bueno Mina nosotros ya casi terminamos más no podemos permití que Serena regrese aun ya que si llega y nos encuentran aun arreglando todo se va a molestar con nosotros…" **

"**y que podemos hacer entonces"**

"**bueno por que no la lleven a una tienen para hombre y le dicen que le deben de comprar algo a Darien no se invéntele cualquier excusa entendido"**

"**si entendido"** dijo muy fatigada

Michiru cuelga y teléfono y mira a sus amigos los cuales se veían algo preocupados

"**no tenemos mucho tiempo hacia que terminemos de arreglar esto ahora mismo"** hablo en un tono demandante

"**comprendido**"

Todos se pusieron al ataque y continuaron arreglando el departamento y el árbol de navidad, colocaron guirnalda por todos los rincones de la habitación, muerdago (los cuales Mina compro y le pidió a Raye que los colocara en todas parte), como las corona o rocas de flores navideñas en las cuales fueron puesta por en cada puerta, más la rosca que iba en la puerta de entra al apartamento fue puesta por dentro para que Serena no la viera cuando llegara. Las hora pasaron ya a las cinco de la tarde el departamento de Darien ya casi estaba totalmente decorado con rosas y rojas y blancas, rojas por Darien y blancas por Serena

Los únicos detalles que aun faltaban eran las campanas, los listones y las esferas que le iban a adornar el árbol de navidad, mientras tanto las tres chicas habían recorrido todas las tienda de caballeros que había en el centro comercial hasta que al fin llegaron a una ultima tiene **"Imperio de los hombre"** decía en la entrada en donde de ropa había las mejores marcas de ropa para hombres, Serena estaba tratando de elegir un atuendo para Darien le que quería dar agradecer por a verla cuidado durante toda la noche, aunque se le hacia algo complicado elegirá algo par aun chico ya que no conocía muy bien los gusto de Darien

"**oye Serena ya que le vas a llevar una corbata o un chaleco"** dijeron Mina y Lita mostrándole a su amiga una corbata negra y un chaleco de color azul marino

"**no lo se…"** digo algo pensativa "**bueno como no me decido le voy a llevar ambas cosas" **

Serena tomo las dos cosas y se fue hasta la caja para pagar Lita miro el reloj y vio que eran las tres lo más seguro es que los chicos aun no hayan terminado de decorar así que debían de retrasar más a Serena, Lita corrió hasta la caja y detuvo a Serena antes de que pagara las dos cosa

"**oye Serena le va a comprar a Darien una corbata y un chaleco por que no le compras también la camisa y los pantalones así tendrá el atuendo completo"** mirando a su amiga

"**crees que debería"** pensativa

"**claro que si vamos a ver si encontramos algo que le quede"** agarrando a Serena del brazo y jalándola fuera de la caja

"**no Lita mejor no"** hablo la chica mientras se libraba de amiga

"**pero por que no Serena"**

"**Darien tiene una gran colección de trajes así que no le voy a llevar otro el cual nunca se va a poner por esa razón será mejor que no le compre un traje"**

Serena pago la corbata y la cajera los envolvió en papel de regalo y se lo entro a la chica los dos paquetes y se marcho de la tienda con Mina y Lita, ambas chicas parecían muy preocupas ya no sabían a donde llevar a Serena

"**oye Serena por que no vamos a otra tienda para ver que más compramos"** dijo Lita sumamente nerviosa

Serena se detuvo y volteo a ver a las dos chicas quienes señalaban una tienda de herramientas, la chica levanto la ceja y miro a sus amigas en manera sospechosa

"**no se que demonios estén tramando chicas pero lo voy averiguar"** hablo Serena

"**tramando no se de que estabas hablando Serena no estabas tramando nada"** rieron las dos chicas

"**si como no en primer lugar hemos caminado todo el centro comercial comprando cosas las cuales se de ante mano que ninguna de ustedes va a usar y en segundo lugar ustedes dos odian las herramientas y el lugar a que quieren entrar en un tienda de herramientas y demás por que demonios van a querer entrar si odian esa cosas"**

"**bueno… para comprarle unos regalos a los chicos"** dijeron las dos

"**no les creo"** dándole la espalda a sus amigas **"me voy a mí departamento así que adiós"**

La rubia empezó a caminar muy rápido ya quería salir del centro comercial y sus amigas la estaban siguiendo las dos estaban muy nerviosa aunque Serena fuera casi siempre despistada tenia un agudo sentido de la percepción sabia que sus amigas estaban planeado algo, Mina rápidamente saco su móvil y llamo al departamento de Darien

"**chicos aquí la diosa del amor y la belleza la paloma esta volando de regreso al nido repito la paloma esta volando de regreso al nido"** dijo Mina en tono detectivesco

"**Mina de que demonios estabas hablando"** dijo Nicolas con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza ante lo que estaba diciendo su amiga

"**eh dicho que Serena ya esta en camino a departamento apúrense" **

"**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?" **

Todos se apresuraron a terminar de arreglar todo antes de que Serena llegase, mientras que Mina y Lita trataban de evitar que su amiga llegase al departamento como a eso de las 5:30. Todos escucharon el automóvil de Lita que estaba llegando el cual era un convertible de color verde oscuro. Hotaru medio se asomo por el balcón y vio que sus tres amigas estaban despidiéndose. Hotaru nuevamente entro y le dice a todos que ya había llegado, los chicos rápidamente recogen las cajas y se salen de apartamento de Darien y bajan por las escaleras, no bajan por el ascensor ya que de seguro Serena iba a subir por el.

Serena se despide de sus dos amiga y entra al edificio tomo el ascensor y llega al quinto piso, estaba demasiado cansada había estado en el centro comercial desde las diez de la mañana haciendo nada perder el tiempo, como era posible que Setsuna le encanta ir al centro comercial si es agotador pensó, en ese momento recuerda todo lo que había pasado, no puedo evitar entristecerse, cuando llego a la puerta de se departamento dio un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta, se quito lo zapatos y entro

"**ya llegue Darien"** dijo la rubia cabizbaja

Serena al entrar a la sala vio los adornos que estaba por todos lados guirnaldas, rocas en algunas paredes y en las dos puertas de la habitación, en la mesa había un gran mantea rojo y verde con bordado de muñecos de nieve, árboles navideños y santas claus, en el marco de la cocina había guirnaldas con rosas blancas simplemente y en medio de la sala había un hermosos árbol de navidad decorado con flores blancas y rojas, campanas, lazos algunos bastones de caramelos y unas esferas de color plateada, encima una estrella que brilla con los últimos rayos del sol. Serena miro aquel árbol y bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños, Darien salio de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios y miro que Serena tenia la mirada baja

"_de seguro le gusta la decoración y no puede evitar la emoción_" pensó Darien **"es muy bonita la decoración verdad Serena"** le dijo a su esposa

"… …" más Serena no dijo nada

"**Serena me oíste"** pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a Serena

"**quien decoro este lugar"** pregunto con una voz fría

"**fui yo te gusta"**

"**no"** susurro

"**perdón" **

"**que no me gusta quita todas estas tonterías de inmediato"** mirando a Darien con lágrimas en los ojos

"**no lo voy a ser"** dijo muy serio **"estamos en navidad y yo siempre decoro mí departamento te guste o no te guste"**

"… …" la manos de Serena comenzaron a templar cosa que noto Darien **"haz lo que quieras pero a mí no me metas en estas cosas"** grito Serena mientras corría a su habitación

Serena entro a su cuarto cerro con llave y le dio la espalda a la puerta y se dejo caer en sus rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente, aquellas decoraciones habían abierto una de las tantas cicatrices en el corazón de Serena una cicatriz que le dolía muchos más que las demás una cicatriz nunca dejo que se volviera abrir hasta esta ahora. Darien se acerco a la puerta de Serena coloco su mano derecha en la puerta y pudo oír unos sollozos que venían del cuarto de Serena

"_En verdad deseo que no continúes sufriendo querida Serena_" pensó Darien cerrando los ojos

Luego de unos minutos Darien se marcho a su cuarto sabia muy bien que Serena no iba a salir de su cuarto durante ese día más aun tenia la esperanza de que saliera mañana en la mañana y paso como lo había planeado desde un principio Serena no salio de su alcoba durante todo el día se mantenía encerrada, dentro ella estaba desahogando todo el dolor que aquella fecha le traía. Darien no puedo evitar sentirse un poco mal había trabajado durante todo el día para darle una navidad perfecta a su esposa pero ella parecía que no le interesaba en lo único que ella deseaba era irse escapar de ese lugar y marcharse a una isla desierta en donde nadie celebrara esa fecha. Pero no se le hará pensó Darien **"Lo quiera o no va a celebrar la navidad o me dejo de llamar Darien"**.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se había levanto muy temprano era ya navidad y aunque no celebrara esa fiesta siempre desde que era una niña se levantaba antes de que el sol saliera bajabas las escaleras y se entra al salón principal en donde estaba el árbol de navidad ahí miraba todos los regalos, que le había traído Santa pero nunca el regalo que ella siempre pedía y aunque siempre abría los regalos con una sonrisa su corazón estaba sufriendo por dentro ya que jamás recibió el regalo deseado. Serena se levanto y se quedo en la cama hasta que el sol entro por su ventana, salio de la cama y camino hacia la puerta giro la perilla y salio de su cuarto el sol se reflejaba en su cara así que medio se tapo con la mano. En eso escucho una voz suave y dulce

"**feliz navidad cabeza de chorlito" **

Serena miro a la persona que le había dicho esas palabras era Darien quien tenia un gran sonrisa en sus labios una sonrisa encantadora y dulce y en sus manos tenia un pequeño conejo de felpa el cual tenia un gran lazo blanco en su cabeza, y tenia puesto un vestido de color canela, el chico estiro el peluche a Serena

"**este es mí regalo para ti espero que te guste" **

"**G-Gracias"** dijo un poco sonrojada ante el detalle de Darien

Tomo el peluche y lo abrazo con mucha afecto, luego volvió a ver a Darien quien se hizo a un lado y señalo el árbol de navidad, Serena miro el árbol y se sorprendió al ver todos los regalos que habían en el, se acerco y miro una de las tarjetas en el cual estaba escrito su **"Serenity", **busco otro regalo y también tenia su nombre, busco otro y otro y todos absolutamente todos tenían su nombre la rubia en ese momento volteo a ver a Darien quien se sentaba en el suelo

"**¿todos estos regalos son para mí?" **pregunto un poco tímida

"**así es todos y cada uno de ellos son para ti espero que sean de tú agradado"** respondió con una sonrisa "_ya que si no te gusta es el colmo contando todo el dinero que gaste en ellos_" pensó el chico un poco molesto ya que de seguro había sobre girado sus tarjetas de créditos

Serena empezó a abrir todos los regalos con mucha delicadeza no quería destruir el papel de regalo, había muchos peluches, joyas, zapatos, inclusive un libro de cocina (para que me pregunto yo si esta chica no sabe cocinar). Había todos lo que a Serena las le gustaba en el mundo lo que hizo que Serena se alegrara mucho no por los obsequios sino por que alguien le había dado aquellos regalos aunque ella fuera muy fría con esa persona, cuando ya solo quedaba un solo regalo Darien se acero a ella y le dijo en voz suave

"**ese ultimo regalo debes de usarlo esta noche"** le susurro al oído

"**esta noche"** murmuro Serena quien empezó abrir el regalo sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes plato al ver aquel hermoso regalo…

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y Serena se encontraban en su recamara arreglándose le había prometido a Darien que iba a cenar con el en agradecimientos por los regalos que el le había dado, uno en especial era el que iba a usar esa misma noche, un regalo que el le pidió que usar en esa noche tan especial. Serena salio de su cuarto y camino hacia el sofá en donde estaba Darien, el a sentir la presencia de Serena volteo a si lado izquierdo y se quedo totalmente hipnotizado por la aparición que tenia en frente a sus ojos

Ella tenia puesto un vestido negro como la noche largo con las mangas son holgadas y semitransparentes sin espalda pero tenia como unos listones atándolo por la espalda, tenia el cabello estilo cebollita pero vertical y hacia adentro, también tenia algunos cabellos sueltos pero rizados en su cuello tipo gargantilla en forma de rosa roja que le había regalo Darien junto con el vestido tenia unos aretes muy parecido a los de Lita en forma de rosa solo que en el medio tenia un pequeño diamante, casi no tenia maquillaje lucia natura pero sensual al mismo tiempo un poco de polvo en la cara y un brillo en sus ojos, un poco de lápiz labia rojo pasión en sus labios además de un traslucido para darle mas vida a las pestañas y en sus pies tenia unas zapatillas negras con brillos y tiras de raso negro fino que adornen sus tobillos

Darien miro a Serena de arriba a bajo detallo todo lo que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido el cual él había elegido entro muchos, una gargantilla y unos aretes los cuales le había pertenecido antiguamente a su bisabuela los cuales solo lo uso una vez y fue en el día de su boda ya hora Serena los estaba usando pero para su primera navidad juntos, Serena miro a Darien quien temía puesto un traje de color negro azabache, con la misma corbata que ella le había comprado en la parte izquierda de su traje tenia unos claveles blanco los cuáles combina muy bien con el traje que el llevaba puerto, tenia también unos zapatos de color negro los cuales brillaban con las luces.

Darien se levanto del sofá y le toma la mano derecha a Serena y beso con mucha delicadeza lo que hizo que el rostro de Serena se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate era la primera vez que Darien estaba actuando de forma caballerosa con ella más eso le agradaba ya que Darien no parecía el mismo arrogante de siempre, cuando Darien alzo la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules claro de Serena los cuales los estaban viendo como mucha ternura.

"**madan me haría el honor de cenar conmigo" **haciendo un pequeña reverencia

"**encantada"** respondió con una reverencia y una sonrisa

Los dos caminaron hasta la mesa la cual estaba decorada con una cestas de frutillas, la cesta de panes en la cual había solo cuatro panes los cuales tenía encima un pañuelo rojo, dos copas de vino en cada extremo de la mesa, el pavo y la ensalada, además que los plato estaba colocado en la mesa en forma elegante, y dos velas rojas las cuales estaban encendida en la mesa, Darien jala la silla en donde se iba a sentar Serena y luego que esta se sienta la acerca a la mesa y luego se va a sentar a su silla.

Los dos empieza a cenar en silencio más no en un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario un silencio lleno de paz y armonía, Serena cortaba y probaba cada bocado como todo una dama siendo perfecta en cada detalle, Darien aunque trataba de hacer lo mismo que Serena no lo lograba jamás le agrado las clases de etiqueta el decía que eran muy asfixiantes ya que todos debían actuar de la misma manera y eso nunca le había agradado, miro por unos minutos a Serena quien cortaba un poco de carne con mucha delicadeza y sutileza y la luz de las velas iluminaban su rostros el cual brillaba como la misma Luna

"_vaya no me había dado cuenta pero en verdad es muy hermosa y delicada no comprendo como una persona la cual se era tan dulce y gentil al comer podía ser tan fuerte y dura en varias ocasiones_" pensó Darien quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Serena

Serena noto que Darien la estaba viendo y levanto la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

"**ocurre algo malo"** pregunto

"**no, no es nada Serena"** dijo algo sonrojado

"**si tú lo dices"**

Nuevamente los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus cubierto cuando tocaban los platos, en ese momento Darien volvió a ver a Serena quien tenia la mirada un poco baja y unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y caían en sus manos

"**¿ocurre algo malo Serena?"** pregunto el chico

"**Darien yo…"** Serena apretó con fuerza sus manos **"te quiero dar las gracias"** levanto la mirada con lagrima en los ojos

"**y por que me quieres dar las gracias Serena"** algo confundido

"**durante todos estos años he odiado la navidad por que nunca tuve una navidad en la cual en verdad me sentía cómoda hasta ahora… sabes esta es la primera vez que disfruto una navidad como hasta ahora y quiero agradecerte"**

"**no me lo agradezca Serena lo hice con mucho gusto había notado que tú mirada estaba algo triste cuando te mencione la navidad y bueno yo deseaba saber cual era la razón pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no lo se"** algo triste

"**esta fecha siempre hace que recuerde a mis padres"**

"**a tus padres"**

"**así es cada navidad durante ocho años le rogaba y le pedía a santa que solo me traerá un solo regalos mis padres"** bajan un poco la mirada **"más nunca recibe ese regalo recibía todos menos el que yo deseaba con todo mí corazón… entonces comprendí que esta fecha nunca recibiría lo que yo tanto deseo mí familia" **

"**tanto así era tú amor hacia esas personas Serena" **

"**si" **

Serena empezó a llorar y se tapo la cara con sus manos mientras que Darien la miraba con mucha tristeza no deseaba que Serena continuara llorando pero no sabia que hacer para que ella volviera a sonreír, iba a decir algo cuando Serena volvió a hablar

"**Darien por que hiciste todo esto"** pregunto **"si yo solo te he tratado con odio y rencor un rencor que nunca debí de sentir por ti y…"**

"**no sigas por favor"** interrumpió Darien **"sabes que es el verdad lo que yo deseo es que borres todos aquel dolor de tú corazón y seas la misma chica que todos me han platicado, dulce, gentil, amable y además de tener la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta eso es lo que yo deseo que seas como antes yo deseo conocer a la antigua Serena no a esta la cual siempre estaba en su propia sombra" **muy serio** "se que al principio empezamos muy mal pero la verdad es que no deseo que continuemos haciéndonos daños ya que Serena yo… yo…"** Darien estaba muy rojo iba a decirle lo que sentía a Serena

"**Darien tú te quedarías a mí lado para siempre"** interrumpió la chica muy roja

"_acaso Serena me acaba de pedir que seamos más que amigos_" pensó Darien con una sonrisa más debía de estar seguro **"a que te refieres con que me quede siempre a tú lado Serena"** pregunto algo nervioso

"**es que deseo que te conviertas en mí familia" **

"_lo sabia si me pido que fuéramos algo más creo que yo debo de decirle lo que siento por ella aunque aun no este seguro de que sea_" pensó muy contento **"Serena yo…"**

"**Darien convierten en mí hermano menor" **

Al pobre chico esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría no era lo que el pensaba Serena no le había confesado sus sentimiento sino que le estaba pidiendo que fuera su hermanos… pero lo que más le cayo mal fue que dijo como su hermano menor como esto podía ser posible si el era mayor que Serena pero que estaba pensando esa rubia que era Darien un niño o que

"**Serena no puedo ser tú hermano menor yo soy mayor que tú"** dijo Darien muy serio

"**lo se…" **

Serena se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la ventana abrió la puerta y salio al balcón en donde miro las estrellas, las cuáles estaban más hermosas que nunca, Darien se levanto y siguió a Serena hasta el balcón, no dijo nada espera que Serena comenzara a hablar primero

"**Darien eres la única persona a la que puedo considera mí familia ya que estas casado conmigo pero no te puedo considerar mí esposo, ni mí novio ya que eres la persona que ama Setsuna y no estoy diciendo que me guste es solo que…"** más sonrojada **"sabes como si te puedo ver como a un hermano… un hermano que me pueda cuidar y proteger se que vas a decir que pero yo…"**

"**acepto Serena"** dijo Darien rodeado a Serena con sus brazos

"**Darien"** susurro Serena mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por completo

"**acepto ser tú hermano pero con tres condiciones"**

"**tres condiciones cuales" **

"**la primera que cuando discutamos no menciones ese estupido contrato y no uses la violencia conmigo"** con una sonrisa

"**esta bien"**

"**la segunda que no vuelva a llorar por tonterías como la soledad ya que de ahora en adelante jamás estarás solas no mientras yo este aquí… además de que deseo que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes"**

"**esta bien… y la tercera"**

"**que nunca vas a tener ninguna relación con otro chico el cual yo no conozca"** esta palabras en especial las dijo con mucha frialdad en su voz

"**esta bien Darien acepto tus condiciones pero tú me vas a ser una única promesa" **

"**si dime"**

"**nunca, jamás, me vas a poner una mano encima"**

"**lo prometo"**

En se momento empiezan a lanzar fuegos artificiales en el parque de Tokio, los cuales se podían ver en todos los lugares cercanos al parque, Serena y Darien miraban los fuegos artificiales desde el balcón de su departamento, ambos estaban abrazados pero no por que fueran una pareja sino por que se había hecho una promesa de nunca separarse el uno del otro, Darien no estaba contento con aquella promesa sentía algo hacia Serena pero no podía decírselo ahora ya que no era el momento ella solo lo miraba como aun hermano algo que le dolía en el pecho, pero por lo menos podía estar cerca de ella sin que la quita se molestara y eso le agradaba el solo hecho de poder estar con ella lo hacia feliz, Serena recuesta su cabeza del pecho de Darien y continua viendo los fuegos artificiales estaba feliz, por tener a alguien que seria su familia…………

Continuara……………...

Espero que le haya gustado la verdad a pesar de q no hubo mucho romance creo q ya por lo menos ahi un acercamiento aunq en el proximo ahi mas jajaja...

Serena Ramos: amiga regrese ya no tendra q esperar hoy actualice me alegro te guste y q te parezca triste y tambien esperanzador aunq me pregunto q te parecera los siguiente capi eso si te pondra inquienta jaja

Mirta Serena: el viaje no estuvo mal estuvo horrible detesto viajar prefiero estar en mi casa escribiendo fics o leyendo... me alegra que te guste mi fics espero q lo sigas leMendo

moniGzz: Me alegra a verte salvado las uñas jajaja... creo q fue buena idea lo del doble capi salve muchisimas uñas jajaja me alegra q te guste el fics mira q el final esta mas interesante.. aunq para l final faltan muchisimo

Marianelena83: acercamiento eso es lo q viene a partir del proximo capi... no te preocupes q todavia ahi para rato jajaja.

Pâttyramires de chiba: a muchos como q la navidad nos ponen triste pero mira regrese para q veas q ahi veces q vale la pena una navidad asi... aunq pues mi navidad perfecta seria con mi adorada Haruk Tenou o la adoro... y la tuya como seria tu navidad pefecta

Caroone: si esos dos capi si que hicieron q los capi estuvieron realmente largo pero pues a que no valio la pena leerlos... que te parece este capi te gusto?

Isis Janet: Hola amiga me alegro q haya dejado un Reviesw me gustan leer los comentarios para saber en q puedo mejorar y q debo conservar igual... creo q a ver esuchardo q la mitad de la vida es felicidad y la otra es tristeza asi q pues serena lo demuestra en este fics no crees

Karibonita: me alegra q te guste si q es una historia original aunq me inspiri en varias historia aunq luego lo demas lo use de mis musa... aunq en estos momenytos no tengo musas... mmmm debere de contratar a nuevas musas urgentemente... creo q tienes razon en eso de facilitar los signos de puntuacion asi seria mas facil leer el fics buen consejo.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: si verdad hasta q se dio de cuenta q ama a serena por lo general los hombres nunca se dan de cuenta... pero el si jajajaja... bueno a tus pregunta si tuvo intimidad con Setsuna si si la tuvo no por nada tenia años de novios ellos dos... y de q si la ama pues eso lo veras en el proximo capi

Amy-Esmeraldad: tu tambien por dios q horror creo q cometi un gravisimo error cuando borrer el fics de esa pagina sorry amiga... disculpame claro q te lo enviare aunq asi perdera la diversion leer el fics aqui pero claro te lo enviare... me alegra q te guste mi fics y tambien Destino Segunda Temporada..

Voy a aprovechar para darle las gracias a dos persona que me ayudaron mucho con este capitulo y son Clau y Pau quienes me ayudaron con el atuendo de Serena amigas muchísimas gracias por ayudarme n.n

**SE SOLICITAS MUSAS INTERESADAS POR FAVOR AGREGUEMEN A SU CORREO DE VERDAD NECESITOS MUSAS**


	18. Un duro corazon d hielo s vuelve calido

Hola aki esta la proxima actualizacion espero q le guste... este capi esta dedicado a mi eterna amiga Flein Love... amiga descansa en paz... q Flein Wind y las demas Flein siempre te vamos a recordar...

A todas las chica q leen este fics gracia por su apoyo... no iba a seguir actulizando pero como dicen yo soy mas terca q una mula y nada hara q deje este fics por nada del mundo...

Destino S.M

**Cáp. 19: Un duro corazón de hielo se vuelve calido, La reconciliación…**

Serena se había levantado muy animada ya que había pasado la mejor navidad de su vida con el que ahora ella consideraría su hermano (se que les molesta eso pero bueno ya veremos que pasa), salio de la cama y miro el reloj que estaba cerca de su mesa de noche eran las doce del medio día había estado despierta hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana. Ya que Darien y ella querían conocerse más así que ese día luego de cenar ambos chicos se sentaron en el balcón y empezaron a contarse algunas anécdotas de niños.

La rubia sale de su cuarto con su pijama y miro a Darien quien estaba leyendo el periódico y tenia un rebajada de pan tostado en la mano, Serena entro al baño a hacerse el aseo personar y luego de unos minutos salio del baño y vio que Darien le iba a dar un mordisco a su pan, cuando una ráfaga de viento le quito el pan sin que el se diera cuenta y termino mordiendo sus dedos, lo que hizo que el joven diera un gran grito.

"**mmm que rico"** dijo Serena saboreando el pan

Darien volteo a verla y miro el pan que hace unos segundo estaba en su mano ahora estaba en la manos de su esposa

"**hey tú ese pan era mió"** dijo Darien frunciendo el seño

"**lo se pero ahora es mió"** rió Serena en un tono pícaro

Darien se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar otro pan, Serena lo siguió hasta la cocina abrió el refri y saco la garra con leche y la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio mientras Darien colocaba dos rebanas de pan en el tostador, Serena se coloco al lado de Darien y tomo al joven de la mano

"**oye Darien quiero pedirte un favor"** dijo la chica con la mirada caída

"**dime que ocurre princesita"** un poco rojo ya que Serena lo tenia sujetado de la mano

"**me prestaría tú auto el día de hoy" **

Darien volteo a ver a Serena muy asombrado por que la chica le estaba pidiendo su auto, iba a negarse pero Serena tenia unos ojos de cordero degollado a los que no le podía decir que no

"**dime para que lo necesitas"** pregunto

"**¿entonces me lo vas a prestar?"** con una sonrisa

"**solo si me dices para que lo necesitas y si sabes conducir por que de otra manera olvídelo señorita"** en un tono demandante

"**si se conducir Haruka me enseño hace tres años y bueno… para que lo necesito pues no puedo decírtelo"**

"**entonces olvídalo"** soltado la mano de Serena y caminado hacia la sala

"**huí" **dijo Serena enojada** "vamos Darien no seas malito" **siguiendo al chico

"**ya te dije si no me dice para que lo necesitas no te lo voy a prestar"**

"**es que…"** bajando la mirada

"**pensé que ya no tendríamos más secretos entre nosotros que se te a olvidado**" mirando a la chica

"**si pero es que… bien quiero ir a Kyoto" **

"**a Kyoto y para que si se puede saber" **

"**bueno no te lo voy a decir… pero no es que no quiera es solo que no puedo entiéndeme"** con una mirada suplicante

"**esta bien pero me lo regresas intacto comprendido" **

"**si claro gracias Darien**" mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Darien

Luego de eso Serena corre a su recamara para cambiarse de ropa, busca un capri de color azul cielo y una camisa rosadita de manga, también unos zapatilla blanca y un gorro rosa claro. Decide no usar sus acostumbrados moños así que deja caer su gran cabello el cual llegaba al suelo y cubría por completo sus pies, busco un listo de color azul celeste para sujetar su cabello con el listo hizo una cola de caballo muy, muy largar. Mientras tanto Darien estaba terminado de comer la primera rebanada de pan y toma la segunda para darle un mordisco más nuevamente una ráfaga de aire se lo arrebata de la manos y se repite lo mismo de hace una rato

"**podrías dejar de quitarme mí comida princesa"** dijo Darien volteando a ver a su esposa

"**lo siento es que no tengo tiempo de almorzar" **rió Serena** "bueno dame las llaves del auto"**

"**y crees que te las voy a dar así de fácil ni lo piense primero voy a ver como conduces"** levantándose

"**¿Qué no confías en mí?"** pregunto con una puchero

"**la verdad es que no además si Haruka te enseño a conducir menos para confiar"**

Darien toma las llaves de su auto que estaban en el llavero y sale de departamento seguido por Serena, ambos chicos suben al ascensor y se dirigen a la planta baja, salen de ascensor y se dirige al estacionamiento, cuando salen del ascensor no se percatan que dos persona los estaba vigilando y tirándole foto a cada instante, cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento Darien reviso se auto para ver si tenia algo golpe o ralladura, no quería que luego de que Serena regresara de Kyoto y viera algunos golpes en su auto se molestaría con ella y comenzarían a discutir así que detallo bien su auto no tenia ni golpes no ralladuras

"**bien mí auto esta en perfecta condiciones lo quiero de regreso en la misma condición en que te lo entrego entendiste princesita"** entregándole la llaves de su auto

"**si no te preocupes tanto Darien ya te dije que Haruka me enseño a conducir"** tomando las llaves

"**por eso es que tengo miedo Haruka es un corredor de auto me e de imaginar con te enseño a manejar" **suspirando

"**ya deja de preocuparte si que tú auto va a estar bien"** dijo Serena mientras le da un besos en la mejilla a Darien lo cual hizo que el joven se sonrojara por completo **"bueno ya me voy adiós** **querido Darien no veremos en la noche" **abriendo la puerta del auto

"**si adiós"** colocando su mano el su mejilla **"oye como que en la noche"** volviendo a la realidad

"**si es que voy a regresar como a eso de las 7:00 o 8:00 de la noche no te molesta estar todo el día sin tú auto verdad"** con cara de angelito

"**claro que me molesta no estar sin mí auto"** reclamo

"**pero si tienes tú motocicleta vamos querido Darien déjame el auto solo por este día o prefieres que vaya en moto hasta Kyoto Haruka también me enseño a conducir motocicletas"** jugando con el volante

"**tú a Kyoto en motocicleta"** dijo algo pensativo se imagino a Serena en la motocicleta y pensó por peor **"ni loca te vas a ir en la motocicleta bien llévate el auto pero solo por esta ocasión" **

"**gracias querido Darien" **

Serena sale del auto y salta a los brazos de Darien ambos chicos terminaron en el suelo y sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro cualquiera que pasara pensaría que se estaban besando, las dos persona que estaban siguiendo a Serena y a Darien le tomaron varias fotografía cuando los dos estaban en el suelo. Uno de ellos parecía algo decepcionado de ver a la rubia en los brazos de otro hombre más el más viejo parecía muy feliz.

Serena se levanta de encima de Darien y le da la mano el chico la toma y se levanta ambos estaban algo rojo por haber caído al suelo (si claro estaban rojos por estar tan cerca el uno del otro que hizo que sus rostro se pusiera de un rojo intenso), Serena se sacude un poco su ropa y nuevamente entra al auto

"**bueno querido Darien nos vemos esta noche"** sin mirar al chico ya que aun estaba roja

"**si claro adiós"** también evitando ver a Serena

Serena enciende el auto y pisa el acelerado hasta el fondo y sale del estacionamiento, Darien al ver esto se pone sumamente pálido Serena había arrancado con mucha velocidad del estacionamiento como si estuviera en la meta de una carrera

"**dios por favor que no le pase nada a mí auto por favor"** con la mano en forma de suplica

Luego Darien vuelve a entrar a su edificio mientras las dos personas que lo estaba siguiendo también entran, el chico más joven se acerco a la casera la cual estaba en la recepción terminado de hablar por teléfono y coloca su mano en la mesa

"**disculpe pero estoy buscando a una persona me podría ayudar"** dijo un poco desanimado

"**si claro dime a ¿Quién busca?" **

"**bueno busco a una amiga su nombre es Serenity Tsukino es una rubia y ojos azules claro como el cielo y tiene un voz encantadora"**

"**Serenity Tsukino no la conozco más la descripción que me da es muy parecida a la de la señorita Serena de Chiba"**

"**Serena de Chiba que acaso esta casada"** alterado

"**así es el joven que acaba de subir por el ascensor es su marido ella se fue hace unos minutos pero no creo que esa chica sea su amiga"**

"**si lo es Serenity es su nombre y Serena su diminutivo estudiamos juntos en el colegio"**

"**así entonces debe de conocerla muy bien a ella y su esposo o me equivoco"** mirando al chico

"**si claro pero es que bueno… no sabia que ya se habían casado"** algo nervioso

"**si se casaron hace un mes y medio más o menos desde entonces ella a vivido aquí"**

"**un mes y medio muchísimas gracias adiós"**

El chico sale del edificio seguido por el hombre quien evito contacto con el hasta que estuvieron lejos de edificio. Cuando al fin se detuvieron cerca del parque de Tokio el chico se sentó en el suelo muy triste por lo que le había dicho si princesa su diosa del hielo estaba casada y con un Chiba esto era un pesadilla para el.

"**bien hijo que te dijo la chica de la recepción"** pregunto el hombre al ver la cara triste de chico

"**me dijo la peor de todas las noticias mí diosa mí princesa esta casada con ese tipo"** llorando

"**están casado desde cuando"** pregunto muy interesado

"**desde hace un mes y medio"**

"**esto si es una noticia dime que sabes de ese chico con el que esta casado"**

"**pues su nombre es Darien Chiba es el hijo de Mamoru y Dariana Chiba"**

"**los Chiba otro de los dueños de las empresa Tsukiya" **algo alterado

"**así es"** muy triste

"**vaya, vaya así que esa era la razón por la que ella siempre salía de este lugar por que esta casado con el" **con una sonrisa en sus labios** "pero me pregunto por que ninguna revista ni periódico publico esta noticia"** algo pensativo

"**y eso importa acaso que no escucho mí bello ángel esta casada y con ese tipejo todos sus admiradores se van a poner sumamente triste cuando le diga la noticia" **

"**no lo haga hijo esperaremos unos días más debemos de saber más sobre ellos dos"**

"**saber que ahí que saber si ella la mujer de mí vida esta casada"**

"**hijo mió no seas tonto esta será la mejor de las noticia que nuestra revista a publicado Serenity Tsukino y Darien Chiba los hijos de los empresarios más conocidos de Japón casado… vaya esto si será una noticia"**

"**pero por que será una noticia ambos están casado no lo veo lo emocionante a eso"**

"**muy pronto comprenderás por que es muy emocionante"**

Tres horas después Serena iba manejando a toda velocidad en la carretera tenia mucha prisa por llegar rápido a Kyoto, no era para ver a sus abuelos sino por que tenia que llevar unas cosas al orfanato "Lady" y al albergue que ella había creado hace unos años atrás, cuando al fin llego a la ciudad de Kyoto se dirigió a unos de los centro comerciales más grande de Kyoto, detuvo su auto en la entra y bajo del auto, entro al centro comercial y fue directamente al piso 3, en donde había una gran juguetería, aunque el letrero de cerrado estaba puesto Serena entro de todas maneras.

Al entrar vio muchas caras nuevas habían nuevos trabajadores ahí personas que no conocía más aun estaba un buen amigo de ella que era guardia de seguridad, el hombre se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios el hombre era alto de cabello grisáceo, y ojos de color verde zafiro de unos 45 años más o menos tenia puesto un traje de guardia de seguridad que era de color azul marino

"**bueno tarde señorita Serenity"** dijo el hombre

"**bueno tarde Kawuamura y feliz navidad"** con una sonrisa

"**a ustedes también le deseo una feliz navidad señorita Tsukino"**

Serena iba caminado hacia la gerencia escoltada por el guardia de seguridad quien le iba explicando algo sobre su plan para este año más que había un pequeño inconveniente, Serena quería saber cual era el inconveniente pero el hombre le dijo que le preguntara a su amiga. Serena acepto y entro a la gerencia ahí miro a una mujer de cabello negro corto como hasta los hombros de ojos azules oscuro y piel blanca una típica japonesas la chica tenia puesto un traje de santa pero tipo chica

"**hola tenias mucho tiempo que no venias"** dijo la mujer un poco extrañada de ver a la rubia

"**discúlpame Sakura es que bueno… estaba muy ocupada y no puede venir antes pero dime ya tienes todo lo que te pedí"** sentándose frente a la chica

"**si pero el problema es que Lían renuncio"** un poco preocupada

"**no puede ser y cuando fue eso y por que no me avisaste"**

"**fue el fin de semana pasado dijo que no podía continuar ya que tenia que irse de la ciudad para cuidar a su madre que esta enferma"**

"**comprendo… pero ahora que vamos a ser" **

"**lo siento Serenity te hubiera avisado antes pero siempre esta de viaje en estas fechas y bueno no tenia tú numero y ahora no se que podemos hacer"**

"**no podemos defraudar a esos niños…"** dijo muy seria **"creo que no me queda otra opción tendré que decirles a ellos que me ayuden por esta ocasión"**

"**a ellos…"** dijo algo pensativa **"te refieres a tus amigos le vas a pedir que te ayuden pero creí que jamás le contarías tú secreto"**

"**si lo se pero no me queda otra opción ellos son lo único que nos pueden ayudar en estos momentos"**

"**pero aun así Serena ellos viven en Tokio crees que llegue a tiempo para nuestro plan" **pregunto algo insegura

"**claro que si además de que tengo un plan…"** en un tono picaron **"además de que podré darles una sorpresa a Kira y Kirara" **

"**una sorpresa" **

Mientras tanto en Tokio los amigos de Serena estaban en reunidos en el departamento de sus amigos, ellos deseaban saber que era lo que había pasado con su plan más cuando llegaron Serena no se encontraba Darien le había dicho que se había marchado a Kyoto desde la doce y que no volvería hasta la noche.

Los chicos estaban decepcionados quería saber que había pasado pero Serena no se encontraban, Darien viendo que sus amigos estaban decepcionados les contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana, inclusive la petición de Serena a lo que los chicos soltaron la risa ante tal petición

"**jajajaja esa tonta de Serena como pudo pedirte que fuera su hermano menor Darien que no sabes que tú eres mayor que ella"** rió Raye

"**eso mismo le dije yo pero ella dijo que en verdad lo deseaba así que no me pude negar**" dando un largo suspiro

"**vaya creo que Serena logro vencerte Darien y dime cual técnica uso en esta ocasión"** pregunto Haruka **"sus ojos de cordero degollada"**

"**no estaba llorando… sus lágrimas eran tan penetrante que termine aceptando su petición"**

"**nunca me lo hubiera imagina que nuestra amiga terminaría ganando y además de que conseguirá todo lo que siempre deseo"** rió Lita

"**no comprendo Darien por que aceptaste convertirte en el hermano de Serena que no es una locura tú eres su esposo no su hermano creo que si te debió de pedir algo era que te convirtiera en su novio no es un hermano"** pregunto Hotaru

"_eso era lo que yo deseaba pero no se pudo_**"** pensó Darien muy triste **"bueno verán lo que paso es que ella me dijo que no podía ser nada de eso ya que Setsuna aun seguía amándome"**

Todos dejaron de reír y sintieron como si un gran balde de agua fría les cayera encima a todos ya que Serena había dicho una gran verdad y era que aunque Setsuna dijera que odiara a Darien ella aun lo seguía amando en lo más profundo de su corazón y esto no cambiar así de fácil, ella podría engañar a todos menos a sus amigos.

Y al sexto sentido de Serena el cual le permite saber cuando una persona miente con tan solo ver sus ojos, ella de seguro había visto en el momento en que Setsuna descubrió la verdad sobre Serena y Darien, de seguro ella había visto lo que en verdad sentía Setsuna una verdad que no cambiaria por nada del mundo

"**oye Darien y tú aun sigues amando a Setsuna"** pregunto Amy

Darien no respondió no podía decirle a ellos que ya no amaba a Setsuna por que se había enamorado de su amiga de seguro ellos lo odiarían por meterse con las mejores amigas al mismo tiempo, en ese mismo momento pensaba que ocurriera un milagro que alguien llamara o llegara para que el no tuviera que responder una pregunta tan cruel, en ese preciso momento suena el teléfono

"**salvado por la campana"** murmuro Darien se acerco al teléfono y lo agarro** "alo" **

"**Darien es Serena"** dijo la chica por la otra linera

"**ah hola princesita los chicos estaba aquí vinieron a desearte una feliz navidad"** hablo

"**o que bien pero tengo un gran problemita querido Darien" **

"**que ocurre Serena paso algo malo" **

"**bueno… veras… es que choque tú auto" **

"**COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** grito Darien

"**si es que cuando entre a la ciudad choque contra otro auto Darien"**

"**chocaste mí auto Serena no te paso nada malo verdad"**

Cuando los chicos escucharon lo de que Serena había chocado se preocuparon y comenzaron a pensar lo peor, que tal vez estaba mal herida, que había pedido mucha sangre o peor que había sufrido un derrame interno y que ahora estaba en el hospital, pero estaba llamando a Darien así que no debía de estar tan grave más aun así estaban muy preocupados, Haruka le quito a Darien el teléfono de sus manos

"**gatita es Haruka estas bien no te paso nada malo en donde estas dime"**

"**estoy bien pero les daré la dirección para que me vengan a busca estoy en Kyoto en la calle Himura avenida cristal"**

"**muy bien voy para allá"** muy preocupado

"**ven con los chicos es que necesito que me ayuden por favor"**

"**esta bien gatita"**

"**gracias" **

Luego que la rubia cuelga Haruka mira a sus amigos muy preocupado y le dice que ya tiene la dirección que ya deben de ir por Serena, todos afirman con la cabeza y salen del apartamento de Darien cuando bajan a la recepción todos vieron a Setsuna quien estaba entrando a edificio con la mirada caída

"**Setsuna"** dijo Seiya muy sorprendido de ver a su amiga

La chica levanta la mirada y ve a todos sus amigos que estaba con Darien se pregunta por que estaban todos con Darien que no sabia lo que había pasado o tal vez ellos si sabían la verdad y le había jugado un mala pasa a ella, la chica se enfurece al pensar que tal vez todos sus amigo le había visto la cara de tonta a ella, se iba a marchar cuando Hotaru la detuvo

"**Setsuna por favor no te vayas**" dijo la niña en un tono dulce

"**no me voy a quedar aquí todos ustedes de seguro sabían lo que estaba pasando y me vieron la** **cara de estupida" **dijo muy molesta

"**no Setsuna esto no es lo que parece"** exclamo Amy

"**a no entonces me va a decir que Serena y Darien no están casado"**

"**bueno eso es si es verdad"** hablo Andrew

"**lo ven todos ustedes me vieron la cara de tonta pero chicos esto les juro que me las van a pagar"**

"**Setsuna no seas tan tonta tú conoces mejor a Serena que nadie sabes que ella jamás seria capas de hacerte daño"** hablo Nicolas muy serio

"**si eso es verdad por que se caso con Darien si sabia que yo lo amaba"**

"**escucha por que no vamos al estacionamiento y te contamos toda la verdad"** dijo Yaten muy serio

Setsuna dudo en ir pero fue de todas maneras además que más podría perder ya había perdido al gran amor de su vida y también a su mejor amiga ahora ya no le quedaba daba que perder, los trece chicos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al estacionamiento luego de ver que no había nadie Raye le contó toda la verdad a Setsuna un verdad que Serena le había ocultado solo para no lastimarla aunque no creyó nada de lo que le decían al principio pensó recordó las expresiones de Serena

La mira fría que siempre había mostrado cuando mienta y la voz helida que usaba, además de que levanto la cara con mucha frialdad ella ya conocía mejor que nadie todos aquellos tic que Serena usaba para ocultar una verdad, Setsuna se sintió muy mal como era que no se había dado cuenta que su amiga estaba mintió y ella decía conocerla a la perfección pero que equivocada estaba, bajo un poco la mirada y luego miro a Darien quien al verla trato de ignorar aquella mirada gentil que ella tenia

"**Darien perdóname"** dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

"**no tienes nada por que pedirme perdón yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso así que el único culpable soy yo"** un poco seco

"**no Darien tú solo tratabas de no perder las empresas y veo que nunca dejaste de amarme"**

Darien se sintió sumamente mal ante lo que la chica estaba diciendo el ya no la amaba ni siquiera sabia si en verdad la había amado alguna vez en su vida, el deseaba decirle lo que en verdad sentía pero en ese momento la chica se acerco a el y le dio un calido beso al que el correspondió (y dice que ama a Serena pero que degenerado U-U)

"**te amo Darien"** dijo la chica mientras se separaba de Darien

"**yo… yo igual"** dijo como si algo le apretara con fuerza su pecho

"**bueno ya arreglado el problema creo que es hora de busca a nuestra amiga"** dijo Minako con una sonrisa

"**si vamos"**

Todos los chicos suben a los automóviles de Haruka, Taiki, Seiya y Setsuna y se dirigen a Kyoto en donde creen que espera una chica sumamente lastimada y un auto destrozado, mientras tanto en Kyoto Serena había colgado la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro

"**bueno ya están en camino ya tiene todos los trajes"** pregunto la chica mientras miraba a Sakura y a Kawuamura

"**si aquí están todos los traje"** hablo Kawuamura

"**perfecto ahora terminemos de colocar el resto de los regalos en mí auto y luego montaremos el resto en el de los chico"**

"**bien…"** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa **"bien ya escucharon a trabajar mientras esperamos a los otros chicos"**

Todos los empleados de la juguetería comenzaron a sacar los regalos que tenían la juguetería y comenzaron a colocarlos en el auto de Serena, luego de tres hora los chico llegan al lugar que Serena le había señalado más no vieron ninguna colisión ni ningún vidrio roto solo un gran centro comercial, los chicos detuvieron su auto y se disponían a bajar del auto cuando vieron que las puertas del centro comercial se abrían y Serena salía del lugar con un traje de santa claus.

"**hola chicos que bueno que llegaron"** hablo la rubia con una sonrisa

"**Serena que pasa dijiste que había tenido un accidente pero yo te veo en perfectas condiciones"** hablo la chica de cabello azul celeste

"**así el choque…"** dijo algo pensativa **"les metí no tuve ningún accidente" **

"**¿Cómo que nos mentiste?"** gritaron todos muy molesto

"**lo lamento pero luego les explico podrían acompañarme a un lugar por favor**" con una ojos llenos de suplicas

"**vaya Serena aun sigues usando esa vieja técnica"** dijo una voz muy familia para ella

La chica miro a su alrededor y luego miro al frente su amigo se apartaron y dejaron que Serena viera a Setsuna quien estaba al lado de Darien la chica se puso tan pálida como un papel al ver a su amiga frente a ella

"**S-Se-Setsuna"** dijo algo temerosa

"**hola amiga feliz navidad"** dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"**eh**" muy confundida por lo que había dicho su amiga

"**se lo que paso en verdad los chicos ya me contaron toda la verdad"**

"**Setsuna por favor no odies a Darien el…"**

"**lo se amiga y bueno Darien y yo decidimos volver a ser novio"** tomando el brazo de Darien

"**en verdad que emoción"** dijo con una sonrisa más muy, muy en el fondo su corazón se rompió por completo** "en verdad estoy muy contenta por que los dos hayan vuelto ustedes hacen una gran pareja"**

"**lo se y amiga no vuelvas a tratar de defender a alguien ya que te lastimas a ti misma" **dijo la chica muy seria

"**gomenasia"** bajando la mirada

"**no importa amiga vamos a entrar"**

Todos entraron al centro comercial y siguieron a Serena hasta la juguetería, ahí cuando entraron vieron a muchas persona que continuaban cargando algunos juguetes más en cuanto las chicas vieron a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki entrar soltaron todos lo que tenia en mano y corrieron a ver a sus estrellas, los chicos rápidamente se apartaron de los tres chicos ya que sabían muy claro lo que iba a pasar, todas las chicas rodearon a los tres chicos y comenzaron a pedirle sus autógrafos.

"**vaya teníamos años que no pasábamos por esto"** dijo Serena mientras miraba a la gran cantidad de chica que rodeaban a los tres chicos

"**si demasiado tiempo para mi gusto"** dijo Hotaru con los ojos en llamas por que todas la chicas estaban acaparando la atención de los tres chicos pero en especial la de Seiya

"**a no… esto es el colmo miren a cuantas chicas esta rodeando a mí querido Yaten esto no se va a queda así"** dijo Mina mientras se metía entres todas las chicas

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con la chicas tomos mucho aire y...

"**LARGO DE AQUÍ QUE ESTOS CHICOS YA TIENE NOVIA"** grito con todas sus fuerzas

Todas las chicas al escuchar aquel grito se apartaron de los chicos logrando que Mina tomara a los tres chicos de las manos y jalarlos hasta Amy y Hotaru, tomo la mano de las dos chicas y hizo que esta tomaran la mano de los chicos inclusive Hotaru quien se sintió más cómoda de que Seiya ya no estuviera rodeado por todas aquellas chicas

"**jajajaja, jajajaja Mina tú no cambias cuando se trata de tus celos jajajaja, jajajaja"** rió Serena

Todos miraron a la joven la cual tenia una sonrisa única llena de paz y alegría una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace muchos años atrás, la chica había recuperado su sentido de la felicidad gracias a Darien algo que le daba mucho justo a todos, a todos menos a Darien quien miraba a Serena un poco triste aunque le gustaba que Serena sonriera pensaba que en cuanto Serena viera a Setsuna con el se pondría celosa más no lo hizo sino tono lo contrario se puso sumamente feliz.

Luego de unos instantes los chicos entran a la gerencia en donde ven a Sakura quien tenia el mismo traje que Serena, a todos esto comienza a llamar su atención ya que Serena tenia un traje de santa al igual que aquella mujer no solo eso sino que habían otros trajes frente a ellos y además de que estaba en un juguetería y se preguntaba que estaba pasando aquí

"**bueno chicos creo que tienen curiosidad de saber por que les mentí para que vinieran a este lugar no es así"** pregunto la rubia

"**si Serena"** dijeron todos

"**bueno se los diré recuerdan que les dije que me había casado con Darien por algo muy importante…"**

"**si"**

"**bueno eso cosa importante es un orfanato y un albergue que se encuentran en esta ciudad hacer cinco años atrás mis abuelos estaban desalojando a unos niños de un orfanato… yo le pedí a mi abuelo que me dejara hacer cargo de ese lugar porque no quería que eso niños quedaran en la calle… desde ese día yo me volví la única esperanza de esos niños y cada vez que podía iba y le llevaba cualquier cosa ahora como es navidad deseo llevarle un poco de amor a aquellos niños así que decidí ir disfrazada de santa para llevarles todos estos regalos" **

"**Serena tienes un gran corazón lo sabias"** dijo Andrew mirando a su amiga

"**lo se y por eso es que deseo que ustedes me ayuden ya que no solo llevaremos estos regalos al orfanato sino también aun pequeño albergue que yo protejo me van a ayudar"**

"**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII"**

Todos los chicos se colocan los trajes de santa y empieza a cargar los regalos en sus carros deciden dividirse en dos grupo el primero estaba compuesto por Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Andrew, Sakura, Nicolas, Lita y Raye ellos irían al albergue a llevarles los juguetes a los niños de ese lugar. En el otro grupo estaba los demás ellos irían al orfanato

Luego que todos los autos estuvieron repleto… todos parte a ser de santa claus y señoras claus, los chicos que llegan al albergue miran el albergue con mucho interés era un gran mansión la cual estaba en muy buen estado tenia sus propios sirviente (los cuales Serena había contratado para cuidar de los niños luego de casarse con Darien para que a si su abuela no los pudiera sacar de ese terreno), cuando los niños vieron a Sakura salieron de la mansión y se detuvieron frente al coche de Haruka y Andrew, ahí las chicas le entregaban tres regalos a cada niños mientras que los chicos jugaban con los más pequeños que los creyeron santa claus.

Por otro lado los chicos habían llegado al orfanato "Lady" y como se lo habían imaginado todos lo que vieron a Serena vestido de señora santa claus se acercaron a ella y a los demás, Hotaru y las chicas empezaron a repartir regalos, mientras que Serena estaba había entrado al orfanato con Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Darien los cinco se estaban dirigiendo a la enfermería en donde vieron en la entrada a la directora del orfanato

"**hola Samantha como estas"** pregunto Serena

La mujer miro a Serena y a sus acompañaste con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"**Serenity pero que llevas puesto"** pregunto la mujer

"**esto es mí traje de la señora claus te gusta"** haciendo las señas personales de Sailors Moon

"**si claro pero pensé que odiabas la navidad"** recordando como siempre Serena hablaba sobre la navidad como algo sin sentido

"**odiarla como crees la amo más que a nada"** con una sonrisa

"**en serio"**

"**si oye y esa dos estaba ahí adentro"**

"**si por que"**

"**les tengo una pequeña sorpresa"** señalando a los tres chicos del grupo Tree Lights

"**Serena ellos son"**

"**Así es"** guiñándole el ojo

Serena entro a la enfermería y vio a dos gemelas de cabello negro y ojos violetas de unos catorce años más o menos ambas chicas estaban acostadas en las camas

"**hola niñas como están"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**señorita Serena"** dijeron las dos niña

"**como se siente el día de hoy"**

"**muy bien pero que hace aquí y vestida así"** pregunto la mayor

"**es que hoy soy la señora Claus y les traje un regalo que les van a encantar"** señalando hacia la puerta **"vamos entren"**

Las dos chicas miran a la puerta y ven a Seiya, Taiki y a Yaten entrar cada uno con dos regalos en sus manos las chicas al ver a los chicos empiezan a gritar

"**el grupo Tree Lights"** gritaron las dos chicas

"**hola pequeñas damitas como se siente"** dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

"**muy bien"** dijeron las dos

"**que alegría Serena nos dijo lo que tenia y no pudimos negarnos a venir a conocerlas"** hablo Yaten con una sonrisa

"**Serena"** dijo la menor mirando a la chica **"gracias señorita usted es un ángel"**

"**de nada ahora los voy a dejar solos adiós chicos cuiden de esa niñas por un rato"**

Serena sale de la enfermería y se dirige a fuera, Darien la corre a alcanzarla después de entregarle su regalo a la madre superiora cuando la alcanza este camina a su lado

"**con que por esto fue que te casaste conmigo no deseabas que tú abuela destruyera este lugar"** dijo Darien muy serio

"**Así es"** dijo algo triste

"**bueno creo que tú siempre me vas a ganar"** rió Darien

"**por que"** pregunto

"**es que siempre tienes mejores cosas por que sacrificarte yo lo hice por unas empresa más tú lo hiciste por unos niños y eso en verdad es admirable"**

"**tú crees"** muy avergonzada

"**claro que si"** Darien miro la mirada de Serena ya no era fría como antes ahora tenia un brillo único **"sabes eres mucho más bonita cuando no estas triste"**

"**gracias por esas palabras"**

Serena y Darien se miran a los ojos con mucha ternura ambos había logrado hacerse amigos y más que eso Darien había derretido el corazón de Serena que se había congelado hace mucho años atrás, más algo le estaba pasando a Serena se sentía feliz de que Setsuna y Darien volvieran pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy triste por eso

Continuara……………………

Autor original: Alinita28 o Alina

Flein Wind "Por que soy esclava de mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre seras mi amante mi vida... ti siempre seras mi vida"


	19. Una nueva casa Un promesa q hiciste

Autor original: Alinita28 o Alina

Cáp. 20: Una nueva casa… una promesa que hiciste hace 18 años

Luego que los chicos conocieron el gran secreto de Serena todos ahora comprendía más a su amiga ahora sabían por que se había casado con Darien no era por que no le queda opción es que deseaba proteger a sus amigos y ellos comprendían muy bien eso Serena le había dado conocer que no era necesario que ella le dijera ese secreto en primera por que jamás lo considero un secreto pero tampoco deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho trataba de no llamar mucho la atención.

El 28 de diciembre Darien estaba arreglando una maleta para poder ir a Sapporo no había pasado el navidad con su familia pero por lo menos iba a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, Serena también esta empacando en su cuarto cuando en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Darien salio de su alcoba y fue abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se puso tan pálido como un papel, Serena salio de su cuarto y miro a Darien parado en la puerta

"oye Darien que hacer parado en la puerta" pregunto la chica

"eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros" dijo la voz de una mujer

"esa voz" 

Serena miro bien a las personas que se encontraban en la puerta y se puso suma mente pálida, eran todos los miembros de la familia Chiba menos los más jóvenes a excepción de Kevin y Zafiro quienes se encontraban con ellos, Darien camino hacia atrás dejando pasar a todos los miembro de su familia, los cuales miraron detalladamente aquel pequeño departamento.

"pero que hacen aquí" pregunto Darien muy sorprendido

"es que queríamos ver en donde vivían ustedes dos" respondió su abuela

"vaya es un lugar muy pequeño para dos personas no creen" les dijo Aichan a los miembro de su familia

"es cierto" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"bueno es que verán este departamento es para una sola persona y cuando Serena y yo nos casamos… bueno no pensamos en cambiarnos a otro lugar más grande" hablo el chico muy preocupado

"aun así Darien debes de comprender que ya no estas soltero ya tienen una esposa y muy pronto de seguro tendrán hijos creo que ya deben de pensar en cambiarse a otro lugar y pronto" le dijo Takumi a su sobrino

"hijos" dijeron Darien y Serena al mismo tiempo mientras sus rostros se tornaban de un color rojo fuego

Zafiro y Kevin se acercaron a la habitación de Darien en la cual revisaron el armario y notaron que no estaba la ropa de Serena, buscaron en sus cajones y en toda la habitación y no encontraron ni una prenda de Serena

"Kevin vamos a ver la otra habitación" dijo Zafiro muy serio

"si vamos"

Los dos chicos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la recamara de Serena, la rubia al ver que los chicos salían del cuarto de Darien y se dirigían a la suya se separo de las tías de Darien corrió hacia su habitación y se coloco frente a la puerta

"oigan no pueden entrar aquí" dijo la chica muy seria

"y ¿Por qué no?" pregunto Zafiro

"porque no y punto" aun mas serie

Todos voltearon a ver a Serena y a los dos chicos quienes deseaban entrar a la habitación de la chica y sintieron curiosidad hacia que se acercaron a los tres chicos

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Kaguya

"eso es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos primero que toda en la habitación de Darien no esta la ropa de Serena ni siquiera en los cajones… no hay fotos de ella en la recamara ni nada por el estilo no es curioso que una pareja de recién casado no tenga fotos de su matrimonio o de ellos dos juntos… no solo eso en todo el departamento han visto una foto de ellos dos juntos" hablo Kevin

"es cierto es muy extraño" dijo Sandra muy seria mientras veía toda la casa

"bueno verán eso se debe a que… nosotros…" Darien no sabia que decir Kevin y Zafiro de seguro ya habían descubierto la verdad

"eso se debe a que todas mis cosas están en esta recamara" dijo Serena con la mirada baja

Serena abrió la puerta de su cuarto y todos entraron y como ya se lo habían imaginado Kevin y Zafiro ahí estaban todas las cosa de Serena, todos estaban muy confundidos no sabían que pensar si era verdad que Serena y Darien estaban casado por que no estaba su ropa en el cuarto de Darien además de que por que había otra cama si se supone que ambos deberían de dormir juntos

"lo sabia ustedes dos…" dijo Kevin pero fue rápidamente interrumpido

"la verdad es que Darien y yo aunque dormimos en aquella habitación nuestra ropa no esta junta por que el armario de Darien es muy pequeño para mí ropa al igual que los cajones… por esa razón tengo esta pequeña recamara para mis cosas…" hablo Serena "como verán esta departamento es demasiado pequeño para que vivan dos persona y todas estas cosas que están aquí siempre las he apreciado demasiado así que me negaba a dejarlas en casa de mis abuelos así que las traje hasta aquí aunque Darien me había dicho que era mejor que las dejara"

Tomo una pausa corta

"más no le hice caso alguno y trajes mis cosas… más para que todo esto entrara aquí teníamos que meterlas en un pequeño cuarto y el único espacio que tenia era este así que metí todo aquí, mí cama, mí escritorio, mis libros, mis peluches, mí armario y todo lo que ven aquí más aun así yo y el si dormimos en la misma habitación" con la mejillas un poco rojas

"vaya eso si es comprensible si no hay espacio creo que eso es lo más razonable" dijo Mark creyendo toda las historia de la chica

"si es cierto" dijeron todos

"aun así" dijo Kevin sin creer nada de lo que había dicho la chica "por que no hay fotos de ustedes dos juntos o de su boda"

"bueno… verán es que" dijo Serena muy nerviosa

"no tenemos a Serena y a mí no se nos ocurrió decorar esta departamento como fotos de nosotros ya que estamos pensado en colocar las fotos cuando nos mudes a un lugar más espacioso" hablo Darien

"entonces si se van a mudar de aquí" dijo el abuelo de Darien

"si… pero aun no sabemos cuando ya que no hemos ido a ver ninguna casa" 

"y ¿Por qué no han ido?" pregunto Verónica

"es que no hemos tenido tiempo Darien trabaja y estudia y yo estudio no podemos ir a visitar ninguna casa ya que no tenemos casi tiempo" 

"ya veo" exclamo Patricia "y que clase de casa más o menos desean comprar" pregunto

"bueno una casa sencilla" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"una casa sencilla y ¿Por qué?" pregunto Zafiro

Serena miro al chico aun molesta por lo que había dicho hace unos minutos atrás pero ninguno de los dos chicos vieron la mirada fría de su amiga

"es cierto por que si ustedes dos pertenecen a unas de las familias más adineras del país creo que deberían de comprarse una mansión y mudarse seria mucho mejor" pregunto Heracles

"no quiero" dijo Serena muy seria "no quiero mudarme a una mansión ya que durante casi toda mí vida me sentía sola en la mansión de mis abuelos yo prefiero un lugar calido y cómodo como una pequeña casa la cual fuera muy sencilla"

"ya veo Serena no deseas tener muchas comodidades solo un lugar en donde te sienta cómoda" dijo May con una sonrisa

"no deseas sentirte prisionera en una mansión no es así Serena" pregunto Laila

"así es no deseo volver a una prisión luego de salir de otra" bajando un poco la mirada

"bueno entonces creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para que ustedes dos se muden" hablo la abuela de Darien

La mujer saco de su cartera unas llaves y se las entrego a Serena, la chica miro las llaves algo confundidas

"y estas llaves de que son" pregunto la rubia

"son de su nueva casa es mí regalo de bodas para ustedes" con una sonrisa

Luego de una semana específicamente era el viernes Serena y Darien ya se estaban mudando a su nueva casa, era una pequeña casa que quedaba algo alejada de la ciudad, tenia cuatro habitaciones dos arriba y las otras dos abajo, dos baños uno en la parte de arriba y otro en la parte de abajo, una cocina algo grande, una living, una biblioteca en la parte de arriba de la casa, una sala comedor, un muy bello jardín delantero y trasero, además de en la parte de atrás de la casa había un pequeño casita en la cual había una mesa con dos sillas, aunque era una casa sencilla también era muy lujosa.

Los chicos ayudaron a Serena y a Darien a cambiarse a su nuevo hogar, desde la mañana el camión de mudanza había llevado las cosas de ambos chicos a su nueva casa en donde Haruka, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Nicolás, Andrew y Darien bajaron todo mientras las chicas elegían el mejor lugar para poner todo. Darien y Serena había elegido su propias habitaciones en la parte alta de la casa las ambas habitaciones estaba una al lado del otro ambas daban un hermosa vista a el jardín trasero, las otras dos recamara la iba a usar como cuarto de huéspedes. A las dos de la tarde todos se encontraban en la sala tomando un té helado

"vaya este lugar es muy bello es el lugar justo para que ambos vivan" dijo Mina con una sonrisa

"si es verdad aunque aun me molesta un poco que ustedes dos vivan juntos" dijo Setsuna en un tono molesto

"ahí vamos Setsuna sabes que entre Darien y yo no pasa nada solo somos amigos… bueno hermanos ya que Darien es mí hermano menor" rió Serena

"Serena que no soy tú hermano menor soy mayor que tú" dijo chico con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"no quiero tú eres mí hermano menor y punto" cruzando sus brazos

"dios santo Serena la torpeza es más grande en ti cada día que pasa" dijo Raye en un tono irónico

"por que dices eso" mirando a su amiga

"es fácil tonta como le vas a decir a Darien que es tú hermano menor si a leguas se ve que el es mayor por cinco años y no solo eso tú y el ni siquiera tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que digan que son hermanos es una tontería"

"tú crees" dijo en un tono triste

Darien al ver esto rápidamente trata de animarla

"no importa no me molestar se tú hermano menor Serena" hablo el chico con una sonrisa

"en serio" dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

"si claro además quien diga lo contrario no comprendo por que lo hacemos verdad" guiñándole el ojo

"si"

"ahí Darien te has dejado seducir por la mirada de esta niña" pensó Raye levantando las manos

A Setsuna no le agrado mucho que Darien le guiñara el ojo a Serena ya que parecía que esta coqueteando con ella, lo que la hacía enojar demasiado no odia a Serena pero no le gustaba mucho la relación que tenia con Darien una relación más que de amigos, parecía como si ambos chicos fueran enamorado y eso no le agradaba mucho. Serena noto como su amiga se estaba molestando y rápidamente trato de hacerla sonreír

"oigan chicos que tal si mañana vamos a la playa" proclamo Serena

"a la playa pero si estamos aun en invierno" exclamo Amy

"y eso que importa en la playa siempre hace sol además nos queda solo estos los tres días de vacaciones y yo quiero ir a la playa"

"es verdad pronto regresaremos a la cárcel creo que debemos aprovechar estos ultimo tres días que nos quedan libres" dijo Seiya muy animado

"entonces creo que esta decidido nos iremos a la playa" dijo Andrew riendo

"bien" gritaron todos muy animados

Nuevamente todos vuelven a sus cosas felices por que iban irían a la playa, Seiya y sus hermanos tenían una casa muy cerca de la playa así que no debían de por que preocuparse en planear en donde se iban a quedar tan solo tenia que pensar en que iban a llevar a la playa, no le pedían permiso a sus padres que ya ellos siempre aceptaban que ellos se fueran por días no se preocupan mucho conocían muy bien a los amigos de sus hijos. Al caer la noche todos los chicos se habían marchado los único que quedaban en la casa era Darien y Serena quienes estaba acomodando sus cosas en sus recamaras.

Darien estaba arreglando su ropa interior en sus cajones cuando escucho el ruido de unas cajas que se caían las cuales provenían de cuarto de Serena, salio de su cuarto y fue a ver que había pasado, cuando entro miro una gran cantidad de libros los cuales estaban en el suelo busco a Serena y la entro debajo de unas cajas, rápidamente fue a ayudarla

"Serena te haz lastimado" pregunto Darien mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse

"no, no me paso nada es solo que estas cajas se me cayeron encima" mirando las cajas

"por que no me llamaste te hubiera ayudado" pregunto un poco molesto

"lo siento creí que estabas ocupado y bueno no deseaba molestarte" volteando a ver Darien

"no te preocupes sabes que a mí no me molesta que me pidas ayuda sino todo lo contrario me alegra que lo hagas" con una mirada llena de ternura

"en serio"

"si ahora déjame ayudarte que este lugar esta hecho un desastre" 

Darien se puso a recoger los libros que estaban en el suelo y los coloco en la cama de Serena mientras la chica buscaba una cosas en unas de las cajas que se le había caído encima, luego que todos los libros estuvieron acomodado en la pequeña biblioteca que Serena tenia en su cuarto Darien fue a ayudar a Serena con las cajas

"te ayudo" pregunto

"si claro Darien" 

Darien tomo una de las caja y las abrió y empezó a sacar todo lo que había en ella solo eran más y más libros lo que habían en las cajas más al parecer Serena no estaba buscando los libros sino otra cosas

"en donde estará se que lo metí en una de estas cajas" murmuro Serena muy preocupada

"que estabas buscando Serena" pregunto el chico

"estoy buscando unas fotografías de mis padres son el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos más no esta en ninguna de esta caja" tirando una caja hacia un lado y tomando otra

"segura que la metiste en estas caja" mirando las veinte caja que habían en la habitación

"si estoy segura cuando recogí todo metí las fotos y el relicario en una caja para que no se me perdieran"

Nuevamente lazo la caja que había abierto hacia un rincón se alego de Darien y busco otra caja, cuando al fin encontró la caja que buscaba, la tomo y la llevo a la cama, la coloco en la cama y empezó a sacar las fotográficas que había en ellas, Darien se acerco a ella y miro las fotografías por alguna razón las persona que estaban en las fotografías le parecían familiares pero no sabia de donde, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio como un medallón en forma de estrella que estaba en el suelo, lo agacho y lo tomo al ver el medallón se sorprendido mucho

"te gusta el medallón" pregunto Serena al ver la mirada de Darien

"donde conseguiste ese medallón Serena" pregunto

"donde… lo tengo desde que tenia unos días de nacida al parecer era de mí madre y ella me lo regalo a mí" 

"de tú madre"

Darien abre el medallón y en eso una hermosa melodía empieza a sonar Darien recordó que esa melodía ya la había escuchado antes cuando dio su primera clases más no nada más eso sino que también la había escuchado cuando era muy pequeño

"mira Darien ellos son mis padre" mostrándole un fotografía a Darien de su padre era la misma que estaba en Kyoto y Tokio en la que salen ellos tres cuando Serena era una bebe recién nacida

"ellos son… Serena dime como se llamaban tus padres" pregunto el chico

"se llamaban Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino por que"

"Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino" Darien estaba muy sorprendido al ver a los padres de Serena ya que esas persona ya la había conocido antes

"te pasa algo te veo algo sorprendido"

"no es nada tengo que irme a mí cuarto a termina de acomodar mis cosas adiós" 

"Adiós"

Darien se marcha dejando a la rubia algo confundida ya que Darien actuaba de una manera muy extraña más no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que era podría ser el asombro de por fin ver a los padres de ella. Más no era que estaba sorprendido era por que ya había conocido a esas personas antes cuando tenia cuatro años, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se acostó en la cama boca arriba y miro el techo y empezó a cerrar con los ojos mientras recordaba aquel día en que hizo una promesa hace más de dieciocho años atrás

Flash back

Darien había estado en el hospital de Tokio internado cuando tenia cuatro años y medio había sufrido un accidente manejando bicicleta y se había lastimado el brazo, así que paso tres días en el hospital, una tarde salio de su cuarto y se puso a caminar por todo el hospital estaba aburrido y trataba de buscar alguna distracción, en ese momento escucho el llanto de un bebe el cual provenía de una de la habitaciones, busco la habitación de donde prevenía el llanto, cuando la entro vio a mujer de cabello color añil y ojos púrpura la mujer tendría más o menos unos 26 años tenia puesto una bata de blanca de color blanca y es sus brazos tenia un bebe. A la cual estaba meciendo de un lugar a otro tratando de calmar a la niña.

Darien entro y se acerco a la cama en donde estaba la mujer y miro a al bebe era una niña de cabello dorado envuelta en un sabana de color blanco de seda, al ver que la niña no dejaba de llorar, Darien abrió el medallón en forma de estrella que tenia alrededor de su cuello, de este salio una hermosa melodía la cual la niña al escucharla dejo de llorar y mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"gracias pequeño" dijo la mujer mirando a Darien

"de nada señora" hablo con una sonrisa "ella es su hija" pregunto

"así es ella es mí única hija su nombre es Serenity Usagi Tsukino" mostrándole a la niña

"Usagi eso significa Conejo de jardín de Luna no es así" con una sonrisa en sus labios

"así es pero ¿Cómo lo sabes pequeño?" pregunto un poco intrigada

"es que yo leo muchos libro y se el significado de varios nombre como el que esa niña tiene" explico

"vaya eres muy listo y dime como te llamas tú" 

"soy Darien Endimión Chiba señora"

"Chiba…" dijo algo pensativa "tú eres el hijo de Mamoru y Dariana Chiba"

"si ellos son mí padres y usted como los conoces"

"los conocí hace unos años cuando yo fuimos a una fiesta en Sapporo tú madre era una mujer muy amable y gentil y tú padre es un hombre de negocian o me equivoco"

"no se equivoca señora"

Darien miro los ojos de la mujer en los que se reflejaba la triste y el dolor al ver a su hija, el sentía mucha curiosidad por saber por que tenia esa triste mirada

"señora disculpe pero ¿Por qué esta tan triste?"

"no lo entenderías pequeño" mirando hacia la ventana

"si me lo dice tal vez si lo entienda" 

"eres muy listo" rió la mujer "mí nombre es Ikuko de Tsukino soy al esposa de Kenji Tsukino creo que haz oído hablar de el no es así"

"si mí padre habla mucho de el dice que es una persona muy importante"

"y lo es… nosotros dos tenemos seis años de casado y ella pequeña que esta aquí es y será nuestra única hija" mirando a la bebe

"y ¿Por qué será la única que no quiere tener más hijos?"

"claro que deseo tener más hijos pero no podré"

"¿Por qué?" 

"porque ella no vivirá por mucho tiempo" dijo una voz masculina

Darien e Ikuko voltean hacia la puerta y miran a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaño, tenía un traje negro y una mirada triste

"querido que bueno que ya llegaste" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

"lamento la demorara estaba en un reunión" acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso en la frente "como te sientes el día de hoy"

"cansada pero mucho mejor que ayer" 

"que bueno y como esta nuestra pequeña consentida" mirando a Serena

"bien se acaba de dormir gracias a este niño" señalando a Darien

"así" el hombre miro a Darien y le sonrió "gracias por hacer dormir a mí hija"

"no tiene nada que agradecerme señor… pero dígame por que dijo que su esposa no va a vivir por mucho tiempo" en un tono preocupado

"es que veras… pequeño yo tengo una enfermedad muy grave y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida ya que la poca vida que me quedaba se la otorgue a esta niña"

"no puede ser entonces usted va a morir y va a dejar a su hija sola" aterrado

"eso me temo"

Darien estaba sorprendido esa mujer que estaba viendo iba a morir y dejar a una pequeña niña sin madre no, no podía creerlo era imposible la mujer aunque se notaba pálida y fatigada no estaba en mal estado se veía sumamente bien como era que se iba a morir, el niño miro a la bebe que ella tenia en su manos y entristeció

"señora no hay una manera de que usted no muera" pregunto Darien cabizbajo

"no pequeño no hay ninguna medicina que me pueda salvar la vida"

"entonces su hija estará sola"

"así es" dijo el hombre muy triste

"no lo voy a permitir eso jamás" en un tono decidido

"pero pequeño tú no puede hacer nada para cambiar eso" exclamo Ikuko

"claro que si dígame señor usted me daría la mano de su hija en matrimonio" mirando al padre de Serena

"¿Qué?" grito el hombre muy molesto "escúchame muy bien jovencito mí hija es una bebe como rayos quieres que te de su mano que estas loco o que… nunca me oyes nunca te daré a mí hija primero muerto" muy alterado

"escuche señor yo cuidare muy bien a su hija se lo prometo" muy serio

"he dicho…"

"¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?" pregunto Ikuko con una sonrisa

"porque no deseo que esa niña tan linda quede sola señora además usted me a caído muy bien" mirando a la madre de Serena

"niño ya cierra la boca que no te daré la mano de mí queridísima hija en compromiso" aun molesto

"Kenji ya déjalo si" mirando a su esposo "Darien dime estas seguro que sabes lo que es el matrimonio" volteando a ver a Darien

"si señora es cuando se ama a alguien y desea cuidarla por el resto de su vida"

"vaya en verdad eres muy listo pequeño"

"si señora por eso es que yo me quiero casar con su hija me parece que es muy linda y deseo cuidarla"

"ya basta deja de decir eso" grito el hombre muy celoso

"jajajaja esta bien Darien te puede casar con mí hija" rió la mujer

"en serio" con una sonrisa

"como Ikuko" dijo muy molesto su esposo

"no tiene nada de malo además Darien lo quiere hacer sin ninguna objeción además así nuestra pequeña nunca estará sola verdad Darien"

"si señora prometo cuidar a su hija pase lo que pase"

"entonces esta decidió Darien te puedes casar con mí hija pero con una sola condición"

"claro dígame cual es la condición"

"que tendrás que esperar a que ella tenga la edad suficiente para casarte con ella"

"muy bien lo haré señora y para probar que cumpliré mí promesa" Darien se quito el medallón de su cuello "tomo esto princesa este será el anillo que te entrego para que siempre recuerdes mí promesa" colocándole el medallón a Serena

"es muy lindo Darien le lo agradezco Serenity siempre tendrá ese medallón te lo aseguro" dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa en sus labios

Darien juro que se casaría con Serena lo que no le agradaba mucho al padre de Serena más no le quedaba más opción que aceptar eso ya que su esposa parecía feliz de saber que alguien cuidaría de Serena. Darien iba constantemente a la habitación de Ikuko para hablar con ella y con su esposo pero más que todo para ir a ver a su futura esposa. Una pequeña la cual no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando pero siempre escuchaba la voz de Darien que decía "muy pronto nos casaremos princesita eso te lo aseguro". Una tarde Darien se dirigía a la habitación de Ikuko más por el camino no escucho el llanto de Serena se había acostumbrado que a las doces tres y cinco de la tarde ella siempre estaba llorando más el siempre aparecía y le hablaba y ella dejaba de llorar.

Más en esta ocasión la niña no esta llorando y eso lo preocupaba, corrió hasta la habitación y cuando llego miro a una enfermera que estaba acomodando la cama, más no estaba ni Ikuko ni Serena… ninguna de ellas dos se encontraban ahí lo que lo preocupo aun más.

"disculpe señorita pero y la mujer que estaba aquí"

"eh" la enfermera volteo a ver a Darien "lo siento pero la señora que estaba aquí falleció a noche"

"no puede ser" dijo algo aterrado "y la niña que le paso a ella"

"la bebe que ella había tenido… se la llevaron a Kyoto esta mañana ¿Por qué?"

"no puede ser" a punto de llorar

Darien salio de la habitación y fue al cunero a ver si Serena estaba ahí más no estaba, nuevamente salio de corriendo y busco a Serena y a Ikuko por los alrededor pero no las encontró por ninguna lado… las llamo por su nombre pero nada no había respuesta alguna, se habían marchado una al cielo y la otro a otra ciudad, Darien cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar

"lo prometo, lo prometo señora Ikuko voy a casarme con su hija aunque me tarde años en encontrarla y también le hago esta promesa me voy a convertí en doctor y voy a salvar a todas las persona que sufran de lo mismo que usted eso se lo aseguro"

Darien golpeaba el pasto mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su ojos había hecho una promesa y no la rompería por nada del mundo, pasaron los meses luego los años y Darien jamás volvió a saber sobre aquella bebe a la que había conocido además había olvidado el apellido de aquella niña solo recordaba una cosa sus hermoso cabello y sus ojos además de un medallón que le había entregado como señal de su compromiso

Fin de Flash Back

Darien se levanto y miro el reloj de la mesa de noche, ya eran las 12 de la media noche, había estado soñando con algo que sucedió hacer dieciocho años atrás lo había olvidado por completo pero aun recordada aquel medallón. Salio de su cama y luego de su cuarto y se dirigió a de su esposa entro con mucho cuidado y se acerco a la cama de Serena en donde la vio estaba profundamente dormida, Darien le pareció lo más bello que había visto en años se acerco un poco a ella

"te encontré y no te voy a dejar se lo prometí a tus padre y voy a cumplir mí promesa… te voy a cuidar y proteger siempre"

Darien se acerco un poco más a Serena y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Serena, la cual ella correspondió en sueño y en sueños repitió un nombre el cual hizo que el corazón de Darien se acelerara ya que el nombre que ella había dicho era "Darien", luego de unos instantes Darien se separo de ella y se marcho a su cuarto había recodado una promesa muy importante que había hecho y no la rompería

Continuara……………………

Flein Wind "Por que soy esclava de mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre seras mi amante mi vida... ti siempre seras mi vida"


	20. Un fin de semana en la playa

Autor Original: Alinita28 o Alina28

**Cáp. 21: Un fin de semana en la playa… el regreso de Rubeus**

Había llegado el fin de semana era el viernes en la noche y los chicos estaban llegando a una de las casas de los hermanos Kou que tenían cerca de la playa como aun era invierno hacia algo de frió, aunque estuvieran cerca de la playa, todos entraron a la casa como solo había seis habitación en el lugar decidieron dividirlos, Amy Raye y Michiru dormirían en una recamara, Lita, Mina y Hotaru en otra y Setsuna y Serena en otra, por su cuenta los chicos decidieron que Seiya, Haruka y Darien dormirían en una habitación, Andrew, Nicolás en otra y por ultimo Yaten y Taiki en otra.

Así fue como había quedado así que todos se fueron a sus cuartos, en el cuarto en donde estaba Serena y Setsuna las dos chicas estaban acomodando sus cosas en un silencio algo incomodo, Serena no tenia ganas de hablar esta muy cansada y lo único que quería era irse a dormir, más Setsuna si quería hablar quería saber si había pasado algo entre Darien y Serena

"**oye Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta"** mirando a su amiga

"**si dime que pasa Setsuna"** levantando un poco la mirada

"**tú y Darien han tenido algún contacto físico o intimo" **con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

El rostro de Serena se torno de un color rojo intenso antes la pregunta de su amiga, quien al ver esto pensó que tal vez si hubieran tenido algún contacto físico

"**por tú rostro creo que si han tenido algún contacto" **dijo con una mirada fría

"**que estas pensando Setsuna claro que Darien y yo no hemos tenido ningún contacto físico y menos intimo"** grito muy roja

"**me lo juras Serena"** no muy convencida

"**claro que si Setsuna yo no veo a Darien como un chico… bueno es un chico pero jamás seria capas de sentir algo por el por tú lo amas Setsuna y no deseo que tú sufras"** en un tono triste

"**Serena dime aun sientes algo por Rubeus"** pregunto la chica

Al escuchar este nombre Serena queda helada odiaba ese nombre ya que era el de el chico que le había roto el corazón y no deseaba no quería por nada del mundo recordar aquel nombre, apretó con fuerza sus puños y golpeo su maleta

"**yo hace mucho que deje de sentir algo por esa persona ahora el único sentimiento que siento en mí corazón hacia esa persona es odio un odio muy grande el cual nunca va a desparecer" **

"**Serena"** susurro Setsuna

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban en la playa había muchas personas en la playa, así que estaba muy concurrido, Amy, Raye, Lita y Mina Michiru y Setsuna estaban jugando voleibol las seis chicas tenían bikinis de sus colores favoritos, Andrew, Nicolás y Haruka se encontraban nadando, mientras que Seiya y Hotaru estaban la sombra hablando, Serena había ido con Taiki, Darien y Yaten a comprar unas sandias, de regreso los cuatro chicos iba hablando muy animadamente.

Cuando Serena vio unos carteles que había en unos de los postes que había en la playa, la chica se detuvo y miro el cartel por un largo rato

"**oigan chicos y en que universidad piensan entrar cuando terminen el internado"** pregunto Darien

"**bueno yo he estado pensando en que me en ir a la universidad Mask ya que ahí es donde va a estudiar Amy y no deseo separarme de ella"** dijo Taiki un poco sonrojado

"**ya veo te vas a inscribir ahí para estar con tú novia"** exclamo Darien en un tono picaron **"y tú Yaten en que universidad vas a estudiar"** mirando al chico de cabello plateado

"**bueno también me voy a la universidad Mask" **

"**y eso por que acaso Mina también va a estudiar ahí" **pregunto Taiki

"**bueno si… pero no es por eso que voy a esa universidad"** un poco sonrojado

"**entonces por que vas a ir a esa universidad"** preguntaron los dos chicos

"**se los diré pero no se lo digan a las chicas"** en voz baja

"**habla nosotros somos una tumbas" **

"**voy a pedirle a Mina que se case conmigo cuando terminemos la preparatoria"**

"**¿Cómo?"** gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

"**SHHHHHHHH Serena los puede oír"** mirando a la rubia algo lejos de ellos

"**que le vas a pedir a Mina que se case contigo estar seguro"** dijo Darien aun sorprendido

"**claro que si lo estoy desde hace tres años deseo compartir toda mí vida con la mujer que amo por eso le voy a pedir que se case conmigo"**

"**bueno te deseo buena suerte en tú matrimonio" **

"**eso espero Darien… oye Taiki tú no me vas a decir nada"** mirando a su hermano

"**si claro"** mirando a Yaten **"dicen que los hermanos piensan iguales y sabes por que lo digo… por que yo también le voy a pedir a Amy que se case conmigo"**

"**tú también"** dijo Darien muy sorprendido

"**si yo deseo también estar con la mujer que amo y por eso es que le voy a pedir que sea mí esposa" **

"**bueno chicos espero que sean felices con las chicas que aman pero están seguro de querer hacer eso"**

"**si" **dijeron muy decididos

"**bueno si están tan seguro creo que yo solo puedo hacer una cosa" **

"**y que es" **

"**desearles que sean sumamente felices"**

"**gracias Darien"**

Los tres chicos continúan su camino pero antes llamaron a Serena quien ya se había demorado mucho, cuando ya todos estuvieron junto se fueron a donde estaban sus amigos

"**chicos ya regresamos"** grito Serena a uno diez metros de sus amigos

"**que bueno que ya regresaron"** dijo Mina mientras corría a donde estaban sus amigos **"vaya pero que sandias tan grandes"** tomando una de las sandias

"**tuvimos mucha suerte eran las ultimas que quedaban en la tienda"** exclamo Taiki

"**si y todo gracias a Serena quien uso sus encanto con el vendedor"** rió Yaten

"**ya basta chicos yo solo le pedí que revisara para ver si no quedaba una cuantas sandias fue todo"** muy apenada

"**si como no" **murmuro Darien muy molesto al recordar lo que había hecho Serena

**Flash back **

Darien y Yaten se encontraban en una verdulería mientras que Serena y Taiki estaban comprando unos refrescos, más para la mala suerte de los dos chicos que estaban en la verdulería las sandias ya se había acabado y estaban hablando con el dueño.

"**por favor revisa otra vez de seguro le queda otras sandias por ahí y no se a dado cuenta"** dijo Yaten hablando con el vendedor el cual era un joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños claro muy parecido a Nicolás de unos veinte o veinticuatro años más o menos

"**ya les dije que no nos quedan sandia ya todas se nos acabaron"** dijo el chico dándole la espalda a Yaten

"**pero que le cuesta revisar otra vez"** dijo Darien muy molesto

"**ya les e dichos que se nos acabaron las sandias" **

"**chicos ya compraron las sandias"** pregunto Serena mientras entraba a la tienda

El chico al ver a Serena quedo completamente embobado por su belleza lo que noto cierta persona quien se enojo mucho

"**y bien chicos compraron si o no las sandias" **acercándose a sus dos amigos

"**no Serena no hay se acabaron"** dijo Yaten muy desanimado

"**no puede ser y yo que quería comer una sandia"** muy triste

"**creo que no nos quedara de otra más que irnos chicos"** hablo Taiki

"**esperen jóvenes creo que quedan dos o tres sandias más si esperan unos minutos voy a revisar"**

"**en serio muchísimas gracias"** sonrió Serena

El chico se puso totalmente rojo antes la sonrisa de Serena y salio de la tienda a toda velocidad a Yaten le pareció algo raro que aquel chico luego de decir que no había más sandias ahora estaba buscando unas que supuestamente quedaban pero cual era la razón de que el hombre haya cambiado de idea, que había cambiado ahora en ese momento miro a Serena quien estaba hablado con Darien, ella tenia puesto un bikini blanco más encima tenia puesta un toalla la cual mostraba la belleza de la rubia

"**otro que quedo encantado con la belleza de Serena"** dando un largo suspiro

"**¿Qué estas diciendo Yaten?"** pregunto Serena

"**no nada Serena es solo que siempre que tú estas cerca tenemos mejor suerte" **

"**en verdad crees eso"** un poco confundida

"**claro que si"**

Luego de unos minutos el vendedor regreso con seis sandias bien grande, Taiki, Yaten y Darien tomaron las sandias mientras Serena le estaba pagando al vendedor

"**aquí tienes por las sandias"** sacando unos dólares de su cartera

"**no por favor esas sandias se las pueden llevar gratis"** un poco nervioso

"**en serio pero por que"** pregunto Serena

"**es que su presencia basta señorita**" colocando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza mientras su rostro se ruborizaba por completo

"**ejemm"** dijo Darien mientras miraba a los dos chicos **"cariño tenemos que marcharnos ya"** tomando a Serena de la cintura muy molesto

"**si claro ya voy querido Darien"** mirando a Darien **"bueno gracias por las sandias espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto"**

"**si claro señorita y mí nombres es Erick"**

"**fue un gusto conocerte Erick adiós soy Serena"**

Los cuatro jóvenes se marchan

**Fin de flash back **

"**definitivamente cuando Serena esta cerca de nosotros siempre tenemos mucha suerte"** rió Yaten

"**si y es una suerte que nunca se acaba verdad gatita**" le dijo Haruka en un tono seductor a su amiga

"**vamos chicos no exageren además yo no hice nada" **muy sonrojada

"**vamos solo tú sonrisa encanto al vendedor"** hablo Taiki

"**no se de que hablan además ese chico fue muy amable con nosotros al regalarnos esas sandias"**

"**nos las regalo por que tú estabas ahí por que si no ahora no tendríamos estas sandias"** dijo Darien en un tono celoso

"**ya basta dejen de decir estas tonterías"** muy roja

"**jajajaja tú no cambias Serena**" rieron todos

Luego de unos minutos los chicos había partido dos de las sandias y se la estaba comiendo, unos chicos que pasaban por ahí voltearon a ver a las chicas que estaban siendo acompañadas por los chicos y no pudieron evitar quedar hipnotizados por la belleza de las chicas en especial la de Michiru, Serena y Setsuna, cuatro chicos en principal comienzan a hablar en voz alta

"**vaya que chicas tan lindas"** dijo uno de los chicos

"**si me pregunto si son solteras"** dijo otro chico

"**no lo creo mira a los chicos que la están acompañando creo que son su acompañantes"** dijo otro mirando a los chicos quienes los estaban fulminando con la mirada

"**huí pero que miedo de seguro salieron de la cárcel será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí"** dijo otro chico

Los chicos se alegan a toda velocidad de donde estaban las chicas ya que aquello jóvenes tenía unas miradas muy potentes tanto así que mataría a cualquier persona que tuvieran en frente

"**oigan chicas como que es mí imaginación pero todos los chicos se están alegando de nosotras"** dijo Serena al ver como corrían los cuatro chicos

"**Creo que no es tú imaginación Serena"** dijo Michiru muy seria

"**y por que creen que los chicos corren cuando están cerca de aquí"** pregunto Hotaru

"**que no es obvio"** dijo Raye mientras señalaba a los chicos cuyos ojos estaban brillando

"**vaya pero que celosos son"** rió Setsuna

Luego de unos minutos más todos estaban hablando de algunos temas, cuando Serena dio un largo bostezo

"**oigan chicas yo me voy a la casa estoy algo cansada nos vemos luego"** dijo Serena mientras se levanta

"**espera gatita te voy a acompañar"** dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba

"**no es necesario Haruka quédate aquí mientras que yo voy a la casa"**

"**pero…"**

"**nada de peros las chicas necesitan que las cuides así que yo me iré sola a la casa además no queda tan lejos o si"** mirando al chico

"**no importa princesa creo que no debes de ir sola yo te voy a acompañar"** dijo Darien mientras se levantaba

"**no hace falta en serio"**

"**no voy a dejarte ir sola no ves que todos los chicos están interesados en ti que se te olvida la promesa que me hiciste hace unas semanas atrás"**

**Flash back**

"**que nunca vas a tener ninguna relación con otro chico el cual yo no conozca"**

**Fin de flash back**

"**es cierto ya la recuerdo esta bien Darien vámonos"** con una sonrisa

"**muy bien entonces chicos nosotros nos vamos no vemos luego" **

Darien y Serena se marchan a la casa de los chicos, en el camino más de unos cuantos se quedaron viendo a Serena más huían al ver la mirada de Darien. Setsuna quien había visto como Darien coqueteaba con Serena comenzó a ver a su amiga con mucha frialdad no soportaba que su novio le prestara tanta a su amiga ya que se podría pensar que ellos dos tienen algo.

"**Setsuna te pasa algo"** le pregunto Hotaru a su amiga

"**no es nada Hotaru"** respondió en un tono molesto

"**segura no te ves bien"**

"**estoy bien voy a darme un baño"**

Setsuna se levanta del su asiento y se lanza al agua tratando de despejar cualquier pensamiento de que Serena y Darien fueran algo mas que simples amigos y eso la verdad era que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo… ya en la noche las chicas estaban en las aguas termales que había en la terraza tenia la casa limpiando el alma y el cuerpo como ella decían

"**que relajante no creen chicas"** dijo Mina mientras se metía al agua

"**si tenia mucho tiempo que no nos relajábamos como hasta ahora"** exclamo Serena

"**desde cuando no veníamos a las aguas termales"** pregunto Michiru

"**no veníamos desde que estábamos en la secundaría y Setsuna en preparatoria lo recuerdan"** respondió Amy

"**si que no fue hace seis años cuando los chicos les dijeron a ustedes su sentimiento"** dijo Serena un poco triste

"**si es cierto fue en el verano todos estábamos tan emocionas con las vacaciones que decidimos pasarla junto como lo estamos haciendo hoy"** dijo Lita con una sonrisa

"**vaya no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo no hemos cambiado mucho no es así"** exclamo Setsuna

"**es verdad todos es como era hacer seis años… bueno no todo"** dijo Raye mirando a Serena

"**hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca no es así"** dijo Serena mientras salía de las aguas termales y se tapaba con la toalla

"**a donde vas Serena acabamos de entrar a las aguas termales" **

"**es que quiero mostrarles algo ahora regreso"**

Serena entra a la casa y luego de unos minutos sale nuevamente a la terraza con unos de los folletos que había visto en la mañana

"**miren esto chicas"** mostrándoles el folleto

"**festival de invierno"** leyeron todas

"**así es al parecer mañana en la noche habrá un festival por que no vamos chicas"** dijo muy emocionada

"**un festival si vamos será muy divertido"** proclamo Mina

"**pero no trajimos nuestro Kimonos como vamos a ir entonces a un festival"** señalo Michiru

"**no se preocupen por eso recuerden… que yo siempre vengo preparada si se trata de esas cosas"** señalo Setsuna

Luego de unos minutos las chicas salieron de las aguas termales y se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena y Setsuna ahí la chica les mostró unos Kimonos que había traído en casos de emergencias

"**Setsuna tú siempre vienes preparada no es así" **Dijo Amy riendo

"**bueno uno nunca sabe cuando necesitamos usar un Kimono así que nunca salgo sin ellos"** con una sonrisa

"**bueno entonces ya esta decidió iremos al festival" **gritaron todas

Mientras que las chicas se le cambiaban de ropa para ir a cenar, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba la peor pesadilla de Serena. En un apartamento muy cerca de la casa de los hermanos Kou un joven de cabello planteado y ojos como el hielo esta viendo la playa desde el balcón del apartamento, con el estaba un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color quien tenia puesto una camisa azul y un pantalón negro y también un chico de cabello amarrillo y ojos castaño claro quien tenia unos pantalones de color azul claro y una camisa de color blanca quien estaba sentado en el sofá

"**y bien que vas a ser ella tiene una orden jurídica que explica muy claro que no puedes acercarte a ella"** dijo el chico de cabello plateado

"**Diamante eso no importa ya que si me ve no creo que llame a la policía yo se que ella aun siente algo por mí" **respondió el chico de cabello rojizo

"**no es seguro Rúbeas que el conejo de la Luna aun sigue enamorada de ti… además para que la necesitas si ya tenemos el dinero de las empresa Mask" **dijo el chico de cabello amarrillo

"**Ziocite por que yo quiero la empresa Tsukiya además de que ella es solo un pequeño regalo tendremos la empresa Mask la empresa Tsukiya y además al conejo de la Luna quien nos servirá de mucho"** en un tono serio

"**vamos Rubeus la policía te va a tener vigilado crees que te van a dejar acercarte a ella tan fácilmente" **

"**eso idiotas no me van a ser nada además tenemos el dinero que tú le sacaste a los Chiba podemos pagar cualquier cantidad de dinero si me meten de nuevo a la cárcel cosa que no creo que vaya a suceder no mientras ella no habrá la boca"** con una sonrisa

"**y crees que no lo haga vamos ella ya no debe de ser la misma niña de hacer cinco años atrás debió de cambiar mucho"** Ziocite mirando por la ventana

"**no se Rubeus apenas y pudiste salir por que cumpliste tú sentencia pero si le haces algo de nuevamente no te vas a salva en aquella ocasión solo te dieron cinco años y fue por que ella se rehusó a hablar pero tienes que cuidarte mucho de ella"** hablo Diamante

"**yo se lo que hago además ella será mía tarde o temprano"**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos había vuelto a playa todos se estaban divirtiendo, las chicas estaban jugando voleibol contra los chicos a excepción de Serena quien estaba tomando el sol cerca de donde estaban los chicos, todo estaba en paz y ella se sentía sumamente feliz por eso ya no estaba molesta con Darien por lo que le había hecho le agrada su presencia ya que aquél chico la hacia sentir muy feliz y la hacia olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había sufrido hace muchos años atrás, cuando dejaron de jugar voleibol y las chicas le ganaron a los chicos, todos se acercaron a donde estaba la rubia

"**hey Serena por que no entramos un rato al agua"** le pregunto Lita a su amiga

"**no gracias yo paso me gusta más estar aquí tomando el sol"** mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y veía a su amiga

"**vamos Serena por que no te animas además así aprendes a nadar"** exclamo Michiru

"**ya les dije que no quiero"**

"**así eso ya lo veremos"** dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a su esposa-hermana (¬¬)

"**¿Qué vas a ser?"** mirando a Darien

Darien toma a Serena por los brazos y la sube en sus hombros y comienza a caminar hacia el agua con Serena encima

"**suéltame o te mato Darien"** grito Serena pataleando

"**no lo haré"** rió Darien

Los chicos siguieron a Darien hasta no muy lejos de lo llano ahí Darien lanzo a Serena al agua, cuando la rubia logro levantarse (luego de un susto por pensar que estaba en lo más profundo) miro a Darien con lo ojos el llamas

"**huí te voy a matar"** grito mientras echaba humo por los oído

"**jajajaja solo sabes amenazar princesita"** riendo

"**ya veras me las va a pagar" **

Serena comenzó a seguir a Darien por toda la playa para darle su merecido más no parecía molesta como antes cuando miraba a Darien sino que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que comenzó a molestar aun más a Setsuna

"**vaya por que será que estos dos se llevan tan bien" **hablo en un tono celoso

"**eso es muy sencillo Setsuna"** dijo Seiya quien había escuchado lo que su amiga había dicho **"Darien le devolvió la alegría a ella creo que por eso es que a Serena le agrada tanto que el la moleste ya que para ella Darien es un persona muy importante"**

"**pues parecen más una pareja que amigos"**

"**¿Qué estas celosa de Usagi?"** pregunto Yaten

"**claro que no"** sumamente roja

"**pues no lo parece"** señalo Seiya

Las horas pasaron y cuando había caído la noche todos los chicos se encontraban en el festival que se estaba celebrando cerca de la playa, meno Setsuna quien tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y se quedo en la casa de los chicos, el resto de los chicos se encontraban en el festival Haruka y Seiya estaban tratando de agarrar un pez dorado para Michiru y Hotaru las dos chicas tenían puesto los Kimonos que Setsuna había llevado mientras que los chicos simplemente estaba vestido de civil por nada del mundo se querían poner los Kimonos, por otro lado Yaten, Minako, Andrew y Lita estaban comiendo algunos bocadillos en todos bazares que se encontraban por el camino

Taiki, Amy, Nicolás y Raye estaban el alguno bazares tratando de ganar algunos baratijas, mientras que Serena y Darien estaba caminado por las calles a ver que encontraban para divertirse. Todos se estaban divirtiendo con sus respectivas parejas más a Serena y a Darien solo estaba caminado como si fueran hermanos, cuando ambos chicos pasaron por una tienda en donde hacían auto retratos, Serena se detuvo Darien al ver a la chica también se detuvo

"**que ocurre princesita"** le pregunto Darien a su esposa

"**mira Darien este señor hace auto retratos que tal si nos hace uno a nosotros dos"** mirando al hombre que era de cabello casi grises con lente y ojos cafés

"**para que quieres que nos retraten princesa"**

"**es para ponerlo en encima de la chimenea de nuestra casa que no recuerdas que los chicos ya están comenzando a sospechar"** le dijo el voz baja

"**es cierto es mejor que nos lo hagamos antes de que sospechen más"**

Luego que una persona saliera de la tienda Serena y Darien entraron y le pidieron que le hiciera un auto retrato de ellos dos juntos, el hombre acepto y comenzó a dibujar a los dos chicos, Serena estaba sentada en un silla y Darien estaba de pie detrás se ella, ambos tenia una sonrisa en sus rostros y fue a si como los dibujo aquel hombre. Luego que el hombre termino el retrato se los entrego a Serena quien gentil mente le dio las gracias una buena cantidad de dinero. Después los dos salieron de la tienda con el retrato en las manos de Serena

"**y bien princesa a donde vamos ahora"** le pregunto Darien a la chica

"**que tal si vamos a la playa"** mirando hacia la playa

"**a la playa y por que quieres ir a la playa" **

"**por que deseo ver la Luna reflejada en el mar por eso"** mirando a los ojos a Darien

"**ummmm esta bien vamos princesita"**

Darien tomo la mano de Serena y ambos caminaron hacia la playa, al llegar ahí Serena se quito sus sandalias y corrió hasta el agua para mojarse sus pies, Darien la miraba desde la orilla con una sonrisa en sus labios le encantaba que Serena sonriera y más si el estaba cerca para apreciar aquella sonrisa.

"_en verdad tiene una hermosa sonrisa_" pensó Darien

"**Darien que haces allí parado por que no entrar el agua esta fría"** expresó la rubia con una sonrisa

"**no gracias yo mejor te veo desde aquí"** rió

"**esta bien"**

Serena continuaba jugando con el agua cuando miro a lo lejos a sus amigos quienes la estaban mirando desde el festival, Hotaru la llamo con la mano y la chica salio del agua y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos

"**princesita espérame"** dijo Darien tratando de alcanzar a Serena

"**apúrate que quiero llegar a donde están los demás"** grito Serena a uno 15 metros de Darien

Cuando la chica estaba a poco metros de donde estaba sus amigos golpeo contra la espalda de un hombre y la chica cayó al suelo

"**oye ten más cuidado por donde vas"** dijo la voz de chico con el que había tropezado Serena

"**lo siento no vi por donde iba"** se disculpo la chica sin mirar a la persona con la que había tropezar

En ese momento Serena se levanto y miro a la persona con la que había tropezado, con tan solo ver aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Serena quien empezó a temblar y mover la cabeza de un lugar a otro, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grande platos, su piel se erizo al estar frente a aquella persona y la chica comenzó a retroceder

"**vaya, vaya el mundo en verdad es muy pequeño miren que encontrarme contigo en este lugar" **dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**no, no, no" **decía Serena una y otras vez mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas

"**que sucede que no te alegras de verme conejo de la Luna"**

"**no, no, no"** decía con la respiración algo agitada

Darien se encontraba a tan solo cinco metros de Serena y vio como estaba iba retrocediendo mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando, se pregunto cual era la razón y miro al chico que estaba frente a ella, pensó que tal vez aquel chico le quería hacer algún daño y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y se coloco frente a ella

"**alégate de ella en este preciso momento"** dijo Darien en un tono desafiante

"**y tú quien demonios eres"** pregunto el chico

"**eso lo debería de preguntar yo"** mirando al chico con un mirada matadora

"**pues yo soy el novio de esa persona si que déjanos solos" **

"**su novio"** dijo muy molesto

Darien volteo a ver a Serena quien estaba llorando y temblando, entonces lo primero que le vino a la mete es que esa persona era Rubeus

"**tú… tú eres Rubeus no es así"** pregunto Darien sin voltear a ver a la peor pesadilla de Serena

"**así es y tú como diablos sabes quien soy yo"** mirando a Darien

"**pues como lo se por que yo soy el esposo de Serena"** mirando a Rubeus con mucha rabia

"**que cosa"** grito molesto

Rubeus estaba molesto por lo que había dicho Darien apretó con fuerza su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a Darien el la cara, Darien al sentir el golpe cayo al suelo y un hilo de sangre salio de su boca, el toco su sangre y luego miro a Rubeus

"**esto me las va a pagar"**

Darien se levanta y le regresa el golpe a Rubeus con el doble de la fuerza, ambos chicos caen al suelo y se comienza agarrar al golpe, Serena no hacia nada para evitar esto estaba en Shock al ver a Rubeus, no veía como los dos se agarraban a golpe solo recordaba los golpes que Rubeus solía darle cuando era novios. Los amigos de Serena no se había dado cuenta de la pelea ya que estaba sentado en una mesa tomando unos helados no fue hasta que Hotaru volteo a ver a la playa en donde vio que Darien se estaba agarrando con otra persona a golpes.

"**chicos miren Darien se esta agarrando a golpes con otra persona" **señalo Hotaru

"**¿Qué?"** todos voltearon a ver hacia la playa y vieron a Darien golpeando a otro chico mientras que Serena los miraba

"**con quien estaba peleando"** pregunto Haruka algo preocupado

En eso vio un telescopio cerca de donde estaban ellos, así que lo agarro y le introdujo una moneda y lo dirigió a donde estaba Darien, al ver a la persona con la que estaba peleando Darien, Haruka sus ojos se abren como dos grande platos

"**Haruka que ocurre con quien Darien esta peleando"** pregunto Andrew muy preocupado

"**es… es… R-Rubeus" **temblando

"**¿Qué imposible?"** dijeron todos totalmente pálidos

"**vamos hay que ayudarlo"** exclamo Yaten

Los seis chicos se dirigen a la playa a toda velocidad mientras tanto en la playa Darien seguía golpeando a Rubeus con todas sus fuerzas, se estaba descombrando todos los golpes que el le había dado a Serena

"**te voy a matar por lastimar a Serena"** grito Darien hecho un animal

"**quítate estorbo"** grito Rubeus empujando a Darien le levanta y se limpio la boca **"ahora si me las pagar por a verme golpeado"**

"**Darien"** gritaron los amigos de Darien mientras corrían a donde estaba su amigo

Rubeus voltea y mira a los amigos de Serena quien se estaba acercando a ellos y se molesta mira a Darien con furia y luego a Serena

"**maldición no veremos en otra ocasión**" señalo el chico mientras se hecha a correr

Darien se levanto del suelo y miro como Rubeus corría iba a seguirlo pero Andrew y Haruka lo agarraron de los brazos y lo detuvieron.

"**suélteme chicos lo voy a matar por lo que le hizo a Serena"** grito mientras trataba de de zafarse de los dos chicos

"**ya cálmate se lo que estas sintiendo pero ya esa basura se fue"** grito Haruka

"**maldición si me lo vuelvo a encontrar lo voy a matar"** relajando un poco

Darien se tranquiliza y se sacude toda la tierra que tenia encima, los chicos no se separan de el ni un solo minuto pensaba que Darien iba a salir a buscar a Rubeus para darle un paliza, ellos también querían ir a buscar a Rubeus pero no era el momento debían de ver como estaba sus amigos, las chicas se acercaron a Serena quien aun estaba templando y llorando lo que las preocupo ya que Serena estaba en estado de pánico

"**Serena te encuentras bien"** pregunto Amy

"… …" más Serena no respondía solo temblaba más y más

"**chicos Serena no se encuentra bien"** grito Hotaru al ver a su amiga llorando

"**Serena"** dijeron los chicos mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien aun estaba temblando

Darien miro a Serena sus ojos estaba completamente azules estaba en un pánico total, el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba al odio

"**vamos princesa cálmate yo estoy aquí no te preocupes" **

Serena al escuchar la voz de Darien se desploma en sus manos y empieza a grita y a llorar más y más fuerte, Darien no la deja de abrazar por un solo instante, todos miraron como su amiga lloraba y lloraba sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo no sabían que debía hacer ya que su amiga estaba sufriendo y todo por volver a ver a la persona que más odiaba en la vida aquella la cual la había lastimado.

Cuando la chica se tranquilizo un poco todos se fueron a la casa de los hermanos Kou, Serena no se separo ni un momento de Darien se aferraba a el con mucha fuerza se sentía muy segura en los brazos de Darien. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kou Setsuna miro desde la ventana de su cuarto a Darien quien tenia sus manos en las cintura de Serena mientras la chica tenia su cabeza en el hombro de el chico, esto hizo que los celos de la chica empezaran a parecer nuevamente, la chica salio de su cuarto y fue corriendo a la sala, cuando los chicos abrieron la puerta ella le iba a decir sus cuantas verdades a Serena… pero miro los ojos de su amiga los cuales estaba completamente rojos y Darien estaba completamente golpeado lo que la preocupo

"**que paso Serena por que tienes los ojos rojos"** pregunto la chica

"… …" más Serena no le dijo nada continuo caminado y le paso por el lado

Darien no dejo de abrazar a su esposa y le llevo arriba hasta su recamara (la de Serena claro), ahí Serena se sentó en la cama mientras Darien le iba a buscar un vaso de agua pero Serena lo tomo de la mano, el chico volteo a verla y vio que esta tenia la cabeza agachada

"**que pasa solo voy a buscarte un vaso con agua"**

"**no me dejes por favor quédate conmigo en estos momentos por favor Darien no me dejes sola"** dijo Serena con una voz llorosa

"**esta bien me quedare contigo"** con un mirada tierna

Darien se sentó a su lado y abrazo a Serena quien se aferro al pecho de Darien mientras empezaba nuevamente a llorar. Con la imagen de Rúbeas en su mente

"**Darien prométeme que jamás me vas a dejar sola" **

"**te lo prometo nunca te voy a dejar sola ni un solo momento… te voy a proteger siempre te lo juro"**

"**Darien te quiero"** susurro

"**yo también te quiero querida Serena"**

Darien se quedo al lado de Serena por un rato no deseaba dejarla en esos momento que estaba sufriendo, de regreso a la sala Setsuna aun no sabia lo que había pasado, todos se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en los sofás.

"**chicos que paso por que Serena estaba llorando y por que Darien estaba tan golpeado"** pregunto la chica

"**Rubeus ha vuelto"** dijo Yaten con una voz Helida

"**no puede ser" **sorprendida la peor pesadilla de Serena había regresado

"**Darien y él se encontraron frente a frente y creo que Darien no soporto mucho y se abalanzo sobre el… los dos se estaba cayendo a golpes cuando nosotros los vimos" **dijo Amy muy seria

"**demonios como es que no estuve ahí para matar a ese tipo"** dijo Haruka mientras golpea sus manos

"**Haruka tranquilízate que a mí también me hubiera encantado romperle la cara a ese hijo… se su santa madre"** dijo Seiya muy molesto

"**chico pero como en donde ocurrió eso" **pregunto nuevamente

"**en la playa Serena y Darien estaba corriendo a donde nosotros estábamos y creo que se toparon con es demonio" **señalo Michiru

"**como es posible que ya haya salido de la cárcel creí que lo iba a dejar más tiempo" **hablo Mina muy seria

"**solo cinco años por maltrato recuerden que Serena no lo acuso en el juicio por intento de asesinato"** dijo Taiki molesto

"**esa tonta ahora ese imbécil esta libre y de seguro va a venir por Serena" **

"**no se lo voy a permitir" **dijo Nicolás también molesto

"**ahí que hacer algo de seguro el va a intentar lastima a Serena nuevamente"** dijo Lita muy seria

"**y que haremos Lita"** pregunto Hotaru

"**lo que sea no podemos permitir que se le vuelva a acerca a Serena ya la viste esta en Shock desde hace rato"**

Los chicos se encontraban discutiendo en la sala mientras Serena y Darien estaban en la habitación, Serena había dejado de llorar pero no deseaba separarse de Darien ni un solo segundo no hasta que aun estuviera asustada, Darien permaneció a su lado hasta que ella se quedo dormida, luego de unos minutos Darien estaba saliendo de la recamara de Serena y se encontró a Setsuna

"**y ella como esta"** pregunto

"**muy mal aun esta asustada pero ya se quedo dormida"** respondió mientras miraba hacia la puerta

"**como no estar si volvió a ver a Rubeus" **

"**si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a matar por haber lastimado a Serena"**

Setsuna miro la mirada de Darien la cual estaban llena de odio y coraje al recordar a Rubeus y eso la entristeció mucho sentía que ya Darien no le pertenecía que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona una la cual no sabia lo que Darien sentía. Se puso sumamente triste pero no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara el amor de Darien eso nunca…

Continuara……………………… 


	21. La verdad dos años despues

Cáp

Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28

**Cáp. 22: La verdad… dos años después**

Los chicos habían regresado de la playa como a esos de las dos de la mañana, como ya era algo de madrugada los chicos se quedaron en la casa de Darien y Serena, Amy y Michiru se quedaron en la recamara de Serena ya que la cama de la chica era familia y entraban tres personas, los dos cuartos que quedaban en la casa también tenían sus propias camas así que las chicas se quedaron en las habitaciones mientras los chicos se quedaban en la sala. Setsuna no se quedo en la casa ya que luego de lo que había pasado en la playa no deseaba estar cerca de Serena ni un solo momento sentía celos de su propia amiga.

Andrew si se quedo ya que aunque tenia su propia casa ya a esa hora no le agradaba conducir así que también se quedo en la casa de sus amigos, ya a las siete de la mañana todos se habían levantado más ninguno de ellos había levantado a Serena pensaba que era mejor que la chica descansara después de lo que vivió ayer. Todos estaban en la cocina y las chica en la sala desayunando

"**oigan y ustedes creen que Serena este mejor si descansa todo el día"** pregunto Hotaru mirando hacia las escaleras

"**no lo creo pero es mejor que descanse no sabemos que tan fuerte fue el impacto de volver a ver a ese tipo así que pienso que es mucho mejor que ella descanse por lo menos el día de hoy"** respondió Lita

En la cocina los chicos estaban hablando con Darien deseaban que el les explicara que era lo que había pasado ya que anoche no pudieron saber que había ocurrido ya que no había bajado estaba muy cansado que se fue a dormir y ya cuando todos partieron que fue más o menos a la una de la mañana no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle que era lo que había pasado… Darien les dice como ocurrieron los hecho

"**maldición como no estuve ahí para romperle la cara a ese imbécil" **dijo Nicolas muy molesto

"**se los juro chicos si ustedes no hubiera aparecido yo lo mato por todo lo que le hizo a Serena"** dijo Darien con mucha furia

"**Darien de nada te iba a valer matarlo el dolor y el sufrimiento que paso Serena no va a desaparecer así como así"** señalo Andrew

"**lo se es que cuando lo vi a los ojos solo puede ver ambición y odio hacia ella y la verdad es que no soporte mucho"** golpeando la mesa con las manos

"**lo sabemos ese tipo tiene un mirada muy ambiciosa pero lo que más me preocupa es Serena cuando regresábamos no dijo ni una palabra además de que sus ojos se veía muy tristes"** dijo Seiya recordando la mirada de su amiga

"**creen que este bien" **pregunto Taiki

"**no se preocupen por mí chicos"** dijo una voz dulce

Los chico miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina y vieron a su amiga quien tenia un sonrisa en sus labios más era una sonrisa triste, las chicas estaban detrás de ella con la mirada algo triste, Darien se levanto y se acerco a Serena

"**que haces despierta deberías estar durmiendo"** dijo el chico en un tono preocupado

"**no te preocupes Darien estoy bien además hoy tengo que ir a clases ya se nos hizo muy tarde"** mirando al chico

"**no creo que debas de ir"**

"**no te preocupes estoy bien"** sonriendo **"y chicos gracias por tratar de animarme"** mirando a sus amigos

"**gatita creo que Darien tiene razón por que no te quedas en cama…"**

"**interrumpimos esta programación para darles una noticia muy importante"** dijeron por la televisión

Todos salieron de la cocina y se acercaron a la sala ahí vieron a narrador de noticia el cual era un hombre de cabello azul celeste y ojos verdes esmeralda quien tenia un traje elegante de color negro con una camisa debajo blanca y una corbata negra, a su lado estaba la coo-narradora que era una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos marrones claro quien tenia una camisa tres cuarto azul y una falda blanca con zapatillas blancas

"**así es Chad ayer nos llegaron fotos exclusiva de una pareja oculta la cual contrajo matrimonio hace dos meses atrás"** dijo la mujer mirando al narrador

"**no es curioso Claudia que estas dos personas hayan ocultado su matrimonio por todo este tiempo pero gracias a unos muy buenos periodistas aquí tenemos la foto de una hermosa pareja"** dijo el narrado

En ese momento la fotografía de Serena, los chicos miran esto algo confundido pero Serena lo mira muy preocupada

"**esta persona son Serenity Usagi Tsukino mejor conocida por todos como el conejo de la Luna o "The Princes of Ice" por se una de las mejores patinadoras del país además de que estudian en el internado "Moon Sacred" a parte de ser la única hija de Kenji y Ikuko Tsukino los dueños del 35 de la empresa Tsukiya y ser una de las familias más ricas del país por tener varias empresas en el exterior, como muchos ya sabemos esta persona es un de la chicas más codiciado por todos lo jóvenes ricos" **señalo la mujer

De repente aparece una fotografía de Darien al lado de la de Serena

"**a todos este chico no les debe de parecer nada familiar pero este chico es el hijo mayor de Dariana y Mamoru Chiba los dueños también del 35 de las empresa Tsukiya y ser los dueños de las empresa Mask su nombre Darien Endimión Chiba este chico no es muy conocido por la prensa como la señorita Tsukino pero ahí algo muy común entre ellos dos"** señalo el hombre

"**es cierto Chad más o menos los primero días de noviembre estos dos chicos contrajeron matrimonio"**

Serena quedo pasmada al igual que todos sus amigos al oír la noticia del narrador. Como era que se había enterado del matrimonio de Darien y Serena si nadie había regado la noticia era un secreto que solos las personas más allegada a ellos, además de los empresarios de la empresa Tsukiya y Mask más ellos no hablarían ese asunto con la prensa. Serena continuo mirando el televisión mientras aquellas persona hablaban.

"**no es curioso que estas dos persona poseyendo el 35 de unas de las empresa más reconocidas del país se hayan casado Claudia"**

"**claro que si más lo más curioso es que nadie se haya enterado de que estas dos personas tenían un romance oculto" **

"**bueno sea como sea miren las imágenes que nos llegaron el día de ayer sobre estas dos persona"**

Aparecen varias fotografías de Serena y Darien juntos la mayoría en el estacionamiento el 26 de diciembre, cuando bajaban del ascensor, saliendo del edifico, en el estacionamiento cuando Darien le estaba entregando la llaves de su auto, cuando Serena le dio aquel beso en la mejilla inclusive cuando los dos chicos estaba en el suelo con sus rostros juntos. Ambos chicos se pusieron muy rojos al recordar ese momento en que sus otros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

"**al parecer estos dos tortolitos se aman demasiado que no puede evitar demostrarlo en publico"** rió la mujer

"**si además de que es muy interesante que ambos chicos se hayan casado ya que si mal no recuerdo la señorita Tsukino es la única heredera de la fortuna Tsukino y el joven Chiba es el hijo mayor de los Chiba así que si nos ponemos a darnos cuenta los dos chicos serian más ricos que sus propias familias" **

"**así es ya que ambos poseen un gran fortuna" **muy serio **"sea como sea amigos el tema sobre esta nueva pareja se a regado pro toda la ciudad de Tokio que incluso los periódico y revistas tienen imágenes de ellos dos juntos"**

"**¿Qué?"** grito Serena al escuchar esto

Amy rápidamente apaga la televisión y voltea a ver a su amiga quien estaba sumamente furiosa, todos se alegan de ella lo más posible antes de que su amiga estallara por completo.

"**como es posible que se hayan enterado de nuestro matrimonio"** grito la chica

"**vamos Serena tranquilízate que no vas a arreglar nada si te enfurece"** hablo Hotaru

"**como quieres que me tranquilice si todo la cuidad de Tokio mejor dicho todo el país sabe que me e casado con Darien"** mirando a su amiga

"**pero gatita si te enfureces no vas a arreglar nada"** señalo Haruka con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"**es cierto bombón vamos relájate un poco"** dijo Seiya con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"**no me voy a relajar no ven que ya todos se enteraron de que estoy casada con este tipo" **señalando a Darien

Darien al ver que Serena se refería a el como "tipo" se molesto hacia mucho que Serena no le decía eso y ahora lo estaba volviendo a usar

"**quiero morirme"** llevando la manos a la cabeza

"**ejemm vaya no sabia que estar casada conmigo era tan horrible"** dijo Darien en un tono frió

"**¡eh!"** Serena miro a Darien quien estaba muy molesto **"escucha Darien no es malo es solo… que bueno yo no quería que nadie se enterara es todo"** un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho hace unos segundos atrás

"**pues ya se enteraron Serena y creo que debes de acostumbrarte" **hablo Andrew

"**no lo haré ya que de seguro todo el internado lo sabe" **

"**bueno si ya lo saben sabes lo que eso significa verdad Serena"** le dijo Michiru a su amiga

"**ahí no esas dos de seguro ya lo saben"** aterrada **"creo que me va a dar algo"** tambaleándose mientras baja la cabeza **"me voy de regreso a la cama" **

"**espera que no dijiste que ibas a ir hoy a clases"** pregunto Nicolas

"**no gracias… ya todo el internado lo sabe y lo menos que quiero es que me moleste el día de hoy"** volteando a ver a Nicolas

"**Serena va a tener que enfrentar que estas casada con Darien tarde o temprano"** señalo Minako

"**pues prefiero mil veces tarde que temprano… adiós me voy de regreso a la cama" **

"**Serena"** exclamo Darien en un tono demandante

Serena miro a su esposo quien tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, dio un largo suspiro y subió por las escaleras

"**bien iré… chicas si quieren pueden colocarse algunos de mis uniformes yo me voy a dar un baño"**

"**muy bien Serena"** dijeron las chicas

Serena sube a darse un baño las chicas suben a la habitación de Serena en donde había unos ocho uniformes escolares, cada una toma una y luego se van a otro baño la primera en entrar que Lita luego se fueron turnado y luego que todos se habían dado un baño los chicos se fueron al internado y luego de unos diez minutos todos ya estaban en el internado, no fue necesario que entraran a los salones ya que afuera todos estaban mirando a la rubia y estaba murmurando

"**no puedo creerlo Serena esta casada con Darien esto si es un chimes"** dijo una de las chica que estaba en el segundo año de secundaria quien estaba viendo a Serena

"**que suerte tiene Darien es muy atractivo" **dijo otra chica

"**creo que no tengo ya esperanza de que ella sea mí novia"** hablo uno de los chicos del ultimo año de preparatoria

Todos estaban murmurando sobre Serena y Darien lo que hizo que la pobre rubia se sintiera avergonzada ya que lo único que decía eran lo bien que los dos se veían juntos, los chicos se separaron de las chicas ya que debían de ir a colocarse sus uniformes luego de uno cinco minutos todos llegaron a su salón de clase, todas las mirada de los chicos se posaron en los hombro de nuestra amiga quien se puso sumamente roja y se escondió detrás de Haruka no le agrada mucho la mirada que todos tenían en especial la de Esmeralda y Beryl.

Los chicos caminaron hasta sus puesto y se sentaron a esperar que su primer profesor llegara, Serena se sentó y abrió unos de sus libros y escondió la cabeza en el y se decía a si misma **"por que no me quede en casa**". En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y la hermana Silvana entro al salón de clases, miro a Serena fijamente

"**señorita Tsuki… Chiba por favor venga conmigo"** dijo muy seria

"_ahí no ya se enteraron_" pensó Serena al escuchar el apellido por la que la había llamado

Serena bajo el libro y se levanto de sus asiento y siguió a la mujer hasta la dirección, cuando entro miro a la madre superiora quien tenia una mirada seria y fría al ver a la chica, Serena rió muy nerviosa y entro a la dirección se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la madre superiora y suspiro

"**señorita Chiba debo decir ahora no es así" **hablo la madre superiora mientras veía a Serena

"**eh… no… si quiere puede continuar llamándome señorita Tsukino no tengo problema en que me llame así" **muy nerviosa

"**señorita Chiba"** ignorando las palabras de la chica **"debo decir que estoy muy desconcertada con esta noticia de que usted este casada con el joven Darien pero más aun que no se haya atrevido a decírmelo que acaso usted creía que iba a guarda ese secreto por mucho tiempo"** en un tono molesto

"**bueno… la… verdad es que si"** jugando con los dedo

"**señorita Chiba"** grito la mujer mientras golpeaba su escritorio

Serena se encogió entre brazos al escuchar el grito y el golpe de la madre superiora

"**que usted piensa que este lugar para no decirnos que la persona con la usted se caso era el joven Darien eh explíquenos"**

"**bueno es que yo no sabia que todos se iban a enterar más bien creí que se enteraría cuando ya yo estuviera graduada"**

"**señorita Chiba de no ser por que usted es una de las mejores estudiantes que tiene este colegio ya hubiéramos suspendió pero al ser usted la esposa del hijo de los Chiba no nos queda más que darle un castigo no muy severo" **

"**esta bien pero madre superiora por favor no pague su furia con Darien el no tiene la culpa de esto más bien aquí en el colegio actuamos como estudiante y profesor es más pregunte a la hermana Margaret o a cualquiera de los chicos y verán que ni yo ni Darien tenemos ningún contacto aquí se lo aseguro" **

"**eso lo se y por esa otro razón es por la que no lo boto aun… pero solo le voy a decir algo durante estos últimos dos meses ni usted ni el joven se atrevan a tener ninguna relación mientras este aquí comprendido"**

"**si no se preocupe actuaremos como dos perfecto extraños"**

"**bien entonces vaya a sus clases"**

"**si"**

Serena se levanta y sale de la dirección nuevamente da un largo suspiro y se dirige a su salón de clases más para su mala suerte en el camino se encuentra con Beryl, quien al ver que la chica se acerca a ella se detuvo frente a ella

"**¿Qué quieres bruja?"** pregunto Serena muy molesta

"**yo nada solo te quiero advertir algo Darien será para mí lo quiera o no"** respondió

"**no te atrevas a acercarte a el… el es mió me entiendes"** en un tono celoso

"**eso ya lo veremos el puede ser tú esposo pero yo tengo mis dotes para conquistarlo y arrebatártelo"** mirando a Serena con una mirada fría

"**atrévete y ya veras… nadie se mete con mi marido y menos alguien como tu"**

Beryl y Serena se miran con mucho odio ninguna de las dos iba a perder delante de la otra, luego de unos instantes Beryl se marcha, seguida por Serena quien se mantenía lo más lejos posible de ella

"_pero que demonio me pasa por que me siento tan molesta de que esa bruja me quiera quitar a mí Darien_" pensó "_pero que he dicho mí Darien si Darien y yo solo somos amigos además de que Darien es el novio de Setsuna que me esta pasando_" colocando sus manos en su cara

Serena llego a su salón de clase se sentó en su asiento aun el profesor no había llegado así que no la iban a retar en esta ocasión…

**Dos años después**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Darien y Serena se casaron las cosas había cambiado mucho, ya que luego que se graduaron Taiki, Yaten, Nicolas, Haruka y Andrew se había casado con las chicas, Haruka y Michiru se casaron el 6 de marzo para que su esposo no olvidara el cumpleaños de Michiru ni su boda. Taiki y Amy el primero de Mayo ambos por civil aun no se casarían por la iglesia no hasta que no se graduaran, Yaten y Mina se casaron dos semanas después que Amy y Taiki, también por civil el matrimonio por la iglesia aun estaba indeciso, Nicolas y Raye se casaron dos meses por civil, y Andrew y Lita se habían casado antes de que iniciaran las clases en la universidad.

Seiya y Hotaru al fin había decidido legalizar su noviazgos al parecer tenían siendo novios desde hace año y medio más no se atrevían a decírselo a los demás (-U que guardadito se lo tenían jijijiji). Las cinco nueva pareja estaba viviendo muy cerca de donde vivían Serena y Darien, Amy y Taiki a dos casas, Raye y Nicolas al frente ellos, Andrew y Lita al lado de Amy y Taiki, Yaten y Mina vivían al lado de Andrew y Nicolas y por ultimo Haruka y Michiru vivían al lado derecho de Serena y Darien (vaya no podían estar separado ¬¬). Seiya por su parte estaba viviendo en la casa de Serena y Darien, la rubia le había pedido que viviera con ellos ya que el chico pensaba en vivir solo y eso no le agradaba a su amiga hacia que termino viviendo en la casa de ellos dos, además de que Hotaru solía pasar los fines de semana en la casa de los dos chicos

Setsuna por su parte parecía algo celosa de Serena ya que siempre que todos salían juntos Darien solía coquetear con ella, lo que la molestaba mucho y se marchaba sin decir nada, ya todos se encontraba en el segundo semestre estudiando, Serena estaba estudiando economía financiera con Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Nicolas, Amy medicina, Raye y Minako actuación, Lita Gastronomía, Michiru estaba estudiando Música y pintura, Haruka por su cuenta… digamos que estaba estudiando con Serena para no entrar mucho en detalle. Setsuna había decidido regresar a clases estaba estudiando diseño.

Todo estaba marchando muy bien en estos dos últimos años Serena había ganado la beca para ir a estudiar en Madrid más la había rechazado no desea ir a Madrid se había encariñado "un poco con Darien". Tanto así que no ya no discutían actuaban como los mejores amigos, más en el fondo Serena estaba sintiendo más que una simple amistad por Darien, aun que no sabia que era, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ver a Rubeus desde aquella vez que lo vieron en la playa más aunque no lo había visto sabían que ese tipo no se daría tan fácilmente por vencido sabían que el trataría de acercarse a Serena a como diera lugar. Una tarde del viernes (era el diez de abrir por si se pregunta que mes era) los chico se encontraban en clases, cuando sonó el timbre de salida todos salieron de sus salones del clases

"**oye Serena dime que harás esta noche" **le pregunto Seiya a su amiga

"**nada en especial por que"** mirando a su amigo

"**es que le pedí a Hotaru que cenara esta noche conmigo en nuestra casa y bueno me pregunto si me podrías dejar con ella sola en la casa"** algo sonrojado

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Raye, Lita y Mina aparecieron y miraron a Seiya con una mirada picarona

"**vaya Seiya te vas a quedar a solas con Hotaru en casa y que van a ser"** pregunto la diosa del amor y la belleza

"**que yo no haré nada"** sumamente rojo y nervioso **"y además como es que me escucharon si ustedes estudian al otro lado de la universidad"** pregunto

"**no sabes que nosotras tenemos unos súper oídos"** respondió Lita con una sonrisa **"y no nos cambies de tema que piensa hacer con Hotaru una vez que este solos" **

"**Qué no haré nada"** grito

"**eso no te lo podemos creer ya que tanto tú como Hotaru son unos mentiroso miren que decirnos que ya tenían un año y medio saliendo eso si es un caso serio"** dijo Raye muy serio

"**ya chicas dejen al pobre Seiya en paz"** dijo Amy acercándose a sus amigos

"**hola amor como estas"** dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba a Amy y le daba un beso

"**bien ya nos vamos"**

"**si claro… oigan ya vámonos chicos o se van a quedar aquí" **

"**no ya nos vamos"** dijeron todos

"**Seiya no te preocupes hoy Darien saldar con Setsuna y yo estaré en mí habitación así que si puedes cenar con Hotaru esta noche" **

"**en serio bombón" **pregunto con una sonrisa

"**si no te preocupes"**

"**gracias bombón eres la mejor"**

Luego que todos salieron de la universidad se dirigieron a sus casas estaban cansado así que iban a descansar, como ahora Seiya estaba viviendo en casa de Darien y Serena. Él y la rubia se iban siempre juntos a su casa, cuando llegaron a su casa vieron el auto de Setsuna frente a su casa, Serena el ver el auto de su amiga dio un largo suspiro y luego que Seiya estaciona su auto el cual era una Trei Bleizer en el garaje los dos chicos entrar a la casa

"**ya llegamos"** dijo Serena en voz alta

"**Serena, Seiya estamos en la sala" **hablo Setsuna

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la sala y vieron a Setsuna y a Hotaru quienes estaba sentada en el sofá, Darien se encontraban en la cocina.

"**hola querida Hotaru como estas"** dijo Seiya mientras corría y abrazaba a su novia

"**bien Seiya… Setsuna paso buscando a la casa de mí padre"** miranda a su novio algo sonrojada

"**ya veo gracias Setsuna"** volteando a ver a su amiga

"**no me des las gracias tuve que hacerlo ya que hoy los cuatro iremos a una cita doble"** riendo

"**un cita doble"** hablo la rubia

"**si es que bueno desde que todos se enteraron de que tú y Darien están casado no podemos dejar de preocuparnos por que alguien nos vea" **

"**ah ya comprendo así que usaras a Hotaru y a Seiya como excusa no es así"** muy molesta

"**así es"** al igual de molesta

Darien sale de la cocina y mira a Serena quien estaba algo triste, el chico se acerca a ella y la mira con una sonrisa

"**te siente bien Serena"** pregunto

"**si no te preocupes"** dándole la espalda a Darien

"**bien entonces la cena esta en el microondas si tienes hambre la calienta si"**

"**esta bien aunque ahora no tengo mucha hambre comeré más tarde"** bajando un poco la mirada

"**oye Serena por que no vienes con nosotros"** propuso Hotaru

Lo que alerto a Setsuna quien miro con mucha frialdad a la chica más Hotaru no se dio de cuenta de la mirada de su amiga

"**si Serena ven con nosotros así no te quedaras solas aquí"** señalo Seiya

"**no gracias chicos tengo mucha tarea así que no iré con ustedes"** mirando a su amigo

"**o que mal Serena"** dijo Setsuna no muy sincera que digamos

"**si es un lastima pero tengo que hacer mis tareas adiós" **

Serena deja a los cuatro chico en la sala y sube a su alcoba así se lanza en la cama y mira al techo, con mucha tristeza estaba feliz de que todos sus amigos estuvieran felices inclusive Setsuna pero estaba muy celosa de ser la única que no tuviera a nadie con quien estar los viernes y los fines de semana ya que casi siempre Setsuna y Darien salían al igual que Seiya y Hotaru y la dejaban a ella sola en aquella casa. Luego que los chicos se fueron Serena miro por la ventana el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación

"**si hubiera aceptado la beca de seguro esto no estaría pasando" **dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro

Entro de nuevo a su cuarto y se quito su ropa, busco su toalla y se la coloco alrededor del cuerpo y se fue al baño, abrió la ducha y dejo que la tina se llenara busco sus jabones liquido de flores de cerezo y hecho un pequeña cantidad en la tina y luego que hizo espuma se metió

"_como me encantaría tener a alguien a mí lado_" pensó muy triste

En eso la imagen de Darien le vino a la meten aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando estaba a su lado, además de aquellos hermoso ojos azules oscuro que le encantaba, el rostro de Serena se puso sumamente rojo, sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de Darien de la mente y se hundió por completo el la tina durante un minuto.

Estuvo un buen rato en la tina sabia que el agua siempre despegaba su mente cuando estaba confundida, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Serena sale de la tina y de cubre con la toalla y grito desde el baño que ya bajaba, salio corriendo del baño y se fue a colocar algo de ropa, y luego bajo por la escaleras no vio por mirador de la puerta ya que pensaba que era algunos de sus amigos. Más cuando abrió su corazón dejo de latir y su cuerpo empezó a temblar al ver la persona que estaba parada frente a su puerta

"**hola conejo de la Luna"** dijo Rubeus con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios

"**no, no que… haces… tú… aquí"** con una voz temblorosa

"**que acaso uno no puede venir a visitar a una antigua novia"** mientras se acercaba a Serena

La chica comenzó a retroceder mientras Rubeus más se acercaba a ella, cuando el chico ya estuvo dentro de la casa cerro la puerta miro los alrededores de la casa, Serena estaba en las escaleras temblando al ver a Rubeus no podía moverse esta paralizada de volver a ver aquel chico, Rubeus entro a la sala y luego a la cocina, luego al comedor y volvió a salir a la entrada de la casa

"**vaya tienes un casa muy hermosa"** mirando a Serena **"me gusta así que te vendré a visitar más a menudo"**

"**no, no"** temblando

"**así es sabes mejor que nadie que yo no me doy por vencido quiero que tú vuelvas a mí lado así que no te voy a dejar comprendiste"** tomando a Serena por su brazo derecho

"**su… suel... suelta… me"** llorando

"**no te preocupes que no te haré daño más recuerda mí palabras te voy a estar vigilando, te seguiré a donde vaya, incluso sabré todo lo que tú hagas en la universidad, cuando entrar cuando sales cuando comes cuando vas al baños, cuando salgas con tus amigos y cuando llegues a esta casa"** apretando con mucha más fuerza la muñeca de Serena **"no sabrás cuando pero yo siempre te voy a estar vigilando"**

Rubeus lanza a Serena hacia las escaleras hacia que esta se golpee la espalda luego se marcha dejando abierta la puerta, Serena miro hacia la puerta aterrada y sube a su habitación a toda velocidad, ahí se encierra y cae a suelo mientras empieza a llorar abrazando su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado asustada por lo que le había dicho Rubeus no sabia que hacer no sabia a quien llamar.

En ese mismo momento Darien, Seiya y las dos chicas estaban en el cine sin saber lo que Serena estaba pasando, en el cine se encuentran con Amy y Taiki quienes fueron a distraerse un rato, luego de unas horas todos se encontraban cenando en Mc donal (es el único lugar que se a ocurrido). Las tres parejas estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas grandes, con paspas y seis refrescos grandes

"**oye Darien y Serena en donde esta"** le pregunto Taiki a su amigo

"**esta en la casa dijo que tenia mucha tarea que hacer"** respondió el chico

"**ya esta haciendo el trabajo que nos dejaron pensé que lo iba a posponer hasta el próximo mes" **

"**trabajo de que trabajo esta hablando"** pregunto el joven

"**para la clases de contabilidad debemos crear el proyecto de una empresa para exponer dentro de unas semanas"** respondió Taiki

"**no lo sabia ella no me lo había dicho"** respondió Darien

"**bueno es normal Darien tú casi nunca estas en la casa ya que llegas tarde y los fines de semana sales con Setsuna"** dijo Seiya muy serio

Darien bajo la mirada un poco triste por lo que había dicho Seiya era verdad ahora siempre llegaba tarde ya que estaba trabajando en el hospital "San Pablo" y siempre llegaba a las doce o una de la mañana había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera llegaba sino hasta el otro día en la noche, y los fines de semana siempre solía salir con Setsuna casi no pasaba tiempo con Serena (y eso que dijo que la iba a conquistar U-U), estaba más pendiente de su trabajo que de Serena. Setsuna miro como su novio bajaba la cabeza con tristeza y se enfado con Seiya por haber mencionado a la rubia

"**bueno cambiemos de tema si"** dijo Setsuna muy molesta

"**es cierto… oigan quiero contarles que Nicolas esta pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Raye por su cumple año numero veintiuno y desea que todos lo ayudemos"** hablo Amy

"**es cierto Raye cumple años en una semana ya se me había olvidado" **señalo Hotaru

"**y bien que esta planeando hacer"** pregunto Setsuna

"**me dijo que deseaba celebrar su cumple año en el campo como cae día sábado desea celebrarlo ahí" **

"**en el campo es una excelente idea"** Darien con una sonrisa

"**el problema es que no tiene ninguna casa en el campo"** hablo Taiki

"**ese si es un problema"** dijeron todos

"**oigan ya se mí familia tiene un casa en el campo la podemos usar"** propuso Darien

"**y no le importara que la usemos Darien"** pregunto Seiya

"**no, no creo ellos nunca la usan pero de todas maneras le voy a preguntar a mis padres"**

Legos de Tokio en Kyoto la abuela de Serena se encontraba leyendo unos papeles cuando entro el abuelo de Serena, la mujer al ver a su esposo sonrió

"**que pasa Artemis"** pregunto la mujer

"**Luna ya me entere de lo que estas planeando que acaso te haz vuelto loca nuestra nieta nunca aceptara eso"** muy serio

"**créeme lo hará además ella firmo este contrato y debe de cumplirlo a pie de la letra"**

"**pero eso es algo que ya va más allá de lo decente piensa que ella aceptara a si como a si"**

"**lo hará la conozco mejor que nadie"**

"**en verdad odias tanto a esa niña como para hacerle algo así"**

"**odiarla solo estoy buscando lo mejor para ella"**

"**pero hacerle algo así crees que sea lo mejor para ella"**

"**claro que si ella no desea estar sola bueno ahora ya no lo estará"**

"**Serena aun es un niña"**

"**niña eso no es cierto ya tiene veintiún años ya dejo de ser una niña hace mucho así que debe de encargarse de esta familia lo quiera o no"**

"_Luna espero que algún día no te arrepientas de lo que le haces a nuestra nieta_" pensó mientras miraba a su esposa

"_se lo que hago mejor que nadie ella sabrá lo que es peder algo que se ama con todo el corazón_" pensó con mucha tristeza

De regreso a Tokio Darien, Seiya y Hotaru se estaba acercando a la casa de los tres chicos, Hotaru solía dormir en casa de Serena los fines de semana ya que hacia no tendría que salir todos los fines de semanas del internado, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa vieron que la luz del frente de la casa no estaba encendida lo que alerto a los tres chicos ya que Serena siempre encendía esa luz, luego que Darien estaciono su auto se dirigió a la puerta no la toco cuando esta se abrió.

"**Seiya cuando salimos cerraste la puerta verdad"** mirando al chico

"**claro que si"** respondió

"**entonces por que esta abierta"**

Los tres chicos entraron y llamaron a Serena más esta no respondió, Darien subió hasta el cuarto de Serena y le toco la puerta más ella no abrió ni respondió, lo que empezó a preocuparlo

"**Serena esta allí"** pregunto

"… …" más no recibió ninguna respuesta

"**Darien, Serena no a cenado su comida aun esta en el microondas**" hablo Hotaru mientras subía las escaleras

"**que no ceno esto si es muy rato ya son más de las doce por que no a cenado y más aun por que no estaba encendida la luz y la puerta esta abierta"** muy serio

En ese momento la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de Serena giro y la puerta se abrió, la rubia salio del cuarto con lagrima en los ojos y miro a Darien quien al ver esto se acerco a ella, Serena no dijo nada solo se lanzo en los brazos de Darien y lo abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar…

Continuara……………………

Todo empezó en Verano


	22. Zafiro, Kevin y Sammy se enteran d verdd

Cáp. 23: Zafiro, Kevin y Sammy se enteran de la verdad… la frialdad regresa

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Serena se había reencontrado con Rubeus más no le dijo nada a sus amigos y menos a Darien no deseaba que sus amigos se enteraran, más ella estaba muy asustada por las palabras de Rubeus sobre que el sabría todo lo que Serena hiciera de allí en adelante y esto la asustaba mucho. Tanto así que no podría concentrarse en clases sentí que Rubeus la estaba vigilando y la estaba siguiendo esto hacia que ella se alegara de sus amigos, cuando llego el 17 de abrir todos se había ido al campo a celebrar el cumple año de Raye.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se dieron de cuenta que estaban Zafiro y Kevin, Sammy los tres chicos habían ido por que Raye los había invitado a su fiesta (en realidad había invitado a también a Molly y a Iris pero las dos chicas iba a llegar al otro día por que Iris debía de buscar a alguien que cuidara a sus trillizas) lo que no le agrado mucho a Serena y a Darien ya que con los cinco chicos ahí ellos dos tendrían que actuar como una pareja y eso molestaba a Setsuna, ya que Serena y Darien debían de dormir en la misma habitación.

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala hablando mientras que las chicas estaban, en sus habitaciones desempacando, Setsuna se encontraba al lado de la habitación de Serena, cuando decidió ir a hablar con su amiga, toco a la puerta

"pase"

"Serena necesito hablar contigo" dijo Setsuna mientras entraba

"que ocurre" pregunto

"Serena escúchame muy bien no quiero que tú y Darien hagan algo mientras este durmiendo juntos comprendiste" muy seria

"no te preocupes si yo se que tú lo amas y no me atrevería a quitártelo" dijo muy triste

"eso espero Serena sabes que yo lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie y no…"

"lo se Setsuna" grito muy molesta "se lo que sientes por el no le lo tienes que recordar a cada cinco minuto y ahora que ya me dijiste lo que me tenias que decir por favor sal de aquí"

Setsuna miro a su amiga tenia un mira llena de tristeza más no le hizo caso y salio de la habitación, cuando Setsuna se marcho Serena cayo de rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar

"ya no soporto esto ya no lo soporto más deseo largarme de aquí de una vez por toda desaparecer" lloro Serena "por que por que tengo que estar en medio de esto que he hecho para merecer sufrir tanto que cosa" se pregunto

Las horas pasaron y los chicos se encontraban cenando menos Serena quien había dicho que no tenia hambre y se quedo en su habitación mientras todos estaba cenando, en el comedor los chicos estaban hablando

"oye Zafiro al fin y al cabo como son tus trillizas" le pregunto Taiki a Zafiro

"pues son muy lindo aquí tengo unas fotografías de ellos" 

Zafiro saca su billetera y les muestra a todos sus trillizas la primera era de cabello verde como Iris pero de ojos negro como zafiro de piel blanca, la segunda era de cabello negro y ojos verde muy parecida a Zafiro y la ultima era de cabello azul y ojos negro la viva imagen de Iris

"vaya Zafiro son muy hermosas las tres y como es que se llaman" pregunto Hotaru mirando las fotografía

"Candrin, Acuas y Menoli" 

"vaya son unos lindos nombres y de seguro es que Iris fue las que se los puso no es así" dijo Mina mientras le guiñaba el ojo

"si ella fue quien los eligió" rió "yo no sabia que nombres colocarles ya que deseaban que fueran varones pero miren fueron niña y bueno me quede como en el aire sin saber como colocarles"

"ya lo sospechaba" rió Darien

"oye Darien y por cierto tú y Serena no piensas tener hijos" pregunto Kevin

Darien se puso tan rojo como un tomate ante la pregunta de su hermano, no era que no pensaba en tener hijos era solo que no estaba nada seguro de tenerlos con Serena ya que ella no le correspondía en sus sentimientos… además de que estaba Setsuna por medio así que no dijo nada.

"hey primito dinos que no piensas en tener hijos" pregunto Sammy con una sonrisa

"bueno eso no es algo que nosotros aun no hemos pensado" respondo

"y por que no Serena seria un excelente madre además de que es un mujer muy bonita como es que aun no lo han pensado" señalo Kevin

"es que bueno Serena aun esta en la universidad no creo que tengamos tiempo de cuidar a un niño" 

"pero eso no importa no es así chicos" dijeron los tres chicos mientras miraba a sus amigos

Todos quedaron en silencio no podían decir que si ya que en verdad ni Darien ni Serena sentía algo el uno por el otro solo eran amigos nada más

"pues yo creo igual que los chicos Darien creo que tú y Serena ya deberían de pensar en tener hijos" hablo Mina en un tono picaron

"Mina" gruño Setsuna

"que tiene de malo Darien tú y Serena ya van a cumplir dos años de casado creo que deberían de pensar en tener hijos"

"Mina" volvió a gruñir Setsuna

"díganme chicos que ustedes no piensa lo mismo que yo" mirando a sus amigos

"Minako ya basta" grito Setsuna muy molesta

Todos voltean a ver a Setsuna quien estaba rojo del coraje por lo que estaba diciendo la rubia, lo que comenzó a llamar la atención de los tres chicos quienes siempre habían pensado que había algo raro en el matrimonio de Serena y Darien.

"Setsuna por que estas tan molesta" pregunto Zafiro

"si Setsuna por que estas molesta"

"no es por nada" tratándose de calmarse

"si no te conociéramos pensaría que estas celosa" dijo Sammy muy serio

"celosa yo por que" muy nerviosa

Los tres chicos estuvieron durante toda la cena haciéndole muchas preguntas a Setsuna sobre su aptitud por lo que había dicho Mina pero ella no respondía solo decía que no era nada y que estaba bien cosa que no le creyeron los tres chicos. Ya cuando fue la hora de dormir Setsuna vio como Darien entrar a la habitación en donde estaba Serena muy molesta Darien y Serena iba a dormir junto el día de hoy y eso la podía muy celosa.

Dentro de la habitación el corazón de Darien estaba latiendo como mucha fuerza seria la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ellos volvería a dormir juntos y eso hacia que su corazón se acelerada, miro a la cama y vio a Serena quien estaba profundamente dormida, respiro varias veces para poder controlar a su corazón, se cambio de ropa y entro a la cama, se mantuvo lo más posible de Serena para no molestar. Durante casi toda la noche lo único que separa a Serena y a Darien era como unos pocos centímetros de ancho, unos poco centímetros que no servían de mucho ya que Darien deseaba abrazar a Serena pero no podía estaría traicionando a Setsuna pero si no lo hacia estaría traicionando a su corazón no sabia que hacer…

A la mañana siguiente Darien fue unos de los primeros en levantarse, luego Serena se levanto y miro a Darien quien estaba mirando por el balcón de la habitación hacia el jardín trasero, Serena levanto y se acerco a donde estaba Darien quería hablar con el y contarle lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada no quería ocultarle nada a Darien. Así que se armo de valor y se acerco al chico

"Darien podemos hablar" dijo Serena en un voz tímida

El chico volteo y miro a su esposa quien tenia un mirada algo triste y lejana

"si claro dime que pasa princesita" sonriendo

"recuerdas la semana pasada cuando ustedes regresaron de su doble cita" 

"te refieres a la noche en la que la puerta estaba abierta y tú estaba como asustada"

Serena afirmo con la cabeza

"ya me vas a decir al fin lo que paso" muy serio

Serena nuevamente afirma con la cabeza

"bien entonces dime que paso"

"el me encontró" bajando la mirada

"el a quien te refieres" algo curioso "espera te refieres a…"

"Rubeus llego al rato que ustedes se fueron Darien" llorando

Darien apretó con fuerza sus puños al escuchar en nombre de Rubeus ese miserable nuevamente había aparecido y el no le había podido romper la cara, se acerco a Serena y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras las chica continuaba llorando

"ese maldito no se atrevió a tocarte verdad" muy molesto

"algo así" con una voz llorosa "entro a la casa y la recorrió por completo yo no pude hacer nada estaba completamente paralizada Darien"

"comprendo pero no te lastimo o si" 

"no exactamente más me tomo por la muñeca y me dijo algo que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza Darien"

"dime que a sido"

"que me iba a vigilar que me iba a seguir a todos lados que sabría mis paso… Darien tengo mucho miedo no deseo que el se acerque nuevamente a mí" aferrada al pecho de Darien

"ya princesita no te la a volver a lastima te lo prometo" acariciándole el cabello a Serena "maldito no te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste te voy a matar te lo juro" pensó Darien muy molesto

A las diez de la mañana Iris y Molly llegan a la casa de campo de los Chiba la cual se encontraba en Tokio, había dejado a las tres niñas en la casa de los padres de Iris ya que no había podido conseguir a ninguna niñera para que se hiciera cargo de las tres niñas, las chicas estaba en la sala hablando con sus amigos, cuando Setsuna bajo y saludo a sus dos amigas

"vaya Setsuna has cambiado mucho" dijo Iris mirando a su amiga

"jajajaja que creías que no iba a cambiar del todo Iris" riendo

"si pero no tanto ya hasta estas más alta que yo" colocándose al lado de su amiga y viendo que esta era más grande que ella por cinco centímetros

"oye Setsuna y dinos ya tienes novio" pregunto Molly

"bueno si estoy saliendo con una persona a la que amo más que a nada" un poco sonrojada

"y como se llama esa persona amiga habla" preguntaron la dos

"bueno el se llama…"

"jajajaja en verdad Darien" se escucho la risa de Serena quien bajaba por las escaleras

Los chicos voltearon hacia las escaleras y vieron a Serena y a Darien quienes estaban bajando con una sonrisa además de que Serena agarrado el brazo izquierdo de Darien

"es en serio Serena por que no crees" pregunto Darien con una sonrisa

"Es que eso seria imposible" 

"así cuanto quieres apostar a que lo hago" desafió Darien

"ya se que tal si pierdes comes unos de mis platillos" con un sonrisa maliciosa

El rostro de Darien se puso totalmente pálido aunque jamás había probado unos de los platillos de Serena todos le había contando lo mal que cocinaba.

"y bien que dices" pregunto la rubia

"esta bien pero tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo desee comprendido"

"trato echo"

Los dos chicos entraron en la sala y cuando vieron que todos tenían las miradas puestas en ellos, ambos chicos se sonrojaron más cuando los dos chicos vieron la mirada de furia de Setsuna Serena soltó el brazo de Darien y bajo la mirada un poco triste. Los dos chicos se incluyen en las conversaciones por un rato

"oye Serena y por que haces rato te estaba riendo" le pregunto Iris a su amiga

"es que Darien me estaba diciendo que quería competir contra Haruka en una carrera de autos la próxima semana y yo le dije que no era capas de hacer algo así" respondió

"competir contra Haruka" gritaron todos algo sorprendidos inclusive el mismo Haruka

"si por que no creen que yo sea capas de hacer eso" pregunto algo molesto

"no pero Darien estas seguro eso es muy peligroso… Haruka ya esta acostumbrado pero tú no" dijo Setsuna muy preocupada

"y eso que quiero hacerlo… que dices Haruka aceptas mí desafió" mirando al chico de cabello color arena

"si claro que acepto Darien" con un mirada decidida

"entonces esta decidido Haruka el próximo viernes tú y yo vamos a competir justamente en la carretera que viene hasta este lugar aceptas" 

"si claro que acepto"

"bien entonces la meta será aquel que llegue primero a la entrada de esta casa"

"muy bien además de que como es un colina las cosas serán más interesantes" 

"Haruka por favor no lo hagas" dijo Michiru muy preocupada

"no te preocupes cariño estaré bien"

"no me preocupo por ti me preocupo por Darien pobre puede salir lastimado"

A Darien le cae un gran gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que todos estaban apostado en su contra que acaso nadie confiaba en que el le podría ganar a Haruka

"Darien se que vas a tener mucho cuidado pero por favor prométeme que si es algo muy peligroso lo vas a dejar" hablo Serena en un tono débil

"no te preocupes yo estaré bien" con una sonrisa mientras las tomaba de la mano

"que no se preocupe Darien puedes perder la vida si haces algo errado" señalo Setsuna

"ya no te preocupes yo estaré bien"

Cayo la noche y luego que todos le cantaron cumple año a Raye estaban disfrutando del pastel que habían hecho Darien, Lita y Taiki, unos estaba en la sala, otros en la cocina pero Serena y Setsuna estaban afuera, discutiendo por lo que Serena le había dicho en la mañana a Darien, no habían tenido tiempo antes ya que estaba muy ocupada pero ahora le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía a Serena

"que estas loca que pasa si a Darien le pasa algo malo que no pensaste en que se puede matar" grito la chica muy molesta

"lo se pero el esta decidido" dijo algo temerosa

"eso no importa Serena que no vez que Darien puede morir que acaso no te importa su vida"

"si me importa pero no deseo que haga lo que no desea tú siendo su novia desde de saber mejor que nadie lo que ocurre cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza" bajando un poco la mirada

"si lo se y por eso me preocupo Haruka es un corredor de carreras muy reconocido crees que Darien le vaya a ganar así de fácil"

"por que se que será muy difícil fue por lo que lo apoye"

"tonta"

Setsuna no resiste más lo que estaba diciendo su amiga y le da una bofetada a su amiga, Serena coloca su mano en su mejilla lastimada

"si a Darien le ocurre algo malo tú serás la única culpable entendiste" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"se el peligro que corre Darien pero no quiero que se de por vencido" grito Serena mientras corría de regreso a la casa

Setsuna vio como su amiga entra a la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, no quiera haber golpeado a Serena pero estaba muy preocupado por Darien aquella competencia era muy arriesgada y Darien podría salir lastimado o peor aun muerto y todo por una competencia, luego de unos minutos Darien salio y se acerco a donde estaba Setsuna

"te puedo acompañar" dijo Darien mientras se acerca a la chica

"si" 

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a ver las estrellas, Setsuna deseaba decirle a Darien que se abstuviera de participar en esa competencia pero no sabia como hacerlo

"¿Qué me quieres decir Setsuna?" pregunto Darien al ver que la chica estaba en silencio

"Darien… por favor no compitas en esa competencia Haruka es un corredor de excelencia nunca le vas a poder ganar" muy preocupada

"se que es un gran corredor y por eso es que deseo competir contra el" 

"¿Por qué?"

"porque deseo saber si puedo hacerlo"

"nunca fuiste hacia antes por que haz cambiado ahora"

"porque… porque conocía a un persona que deseo alegrar por eso" recordando a Serena

"lo estas haciendo por Serena Darien vas a arriesgar tú vida por ella"

"arriesgarla no… pero si podré saber que es lo que puedo hacer"

"eres igual de terco que ella"

La chica se levanta y se dirige a la casa cuando escucha la voz de Darien

"te equivocas no soy igual que ella ya que yo no se lo que ella esta sufriendo en estos momentos" dijo sin mirar a ver a su novia

Setsuna se detuvo por uno momento y luego siguió su camino hacia su casa mientras que Darien continuaba mirando el cielo estrellado

"no se lo que haz sufrido querida Serena… pero me hubiera gustado a ver estado contigo luego de la muerte de tú madre y de tú padre yo les prometí a ellos que me casaría contigo cosa que ya hice ahora solo tengo que protegerte y es lo que voy a ser ahora"

"aun no comprendo por no nos dices las verdad Darien" dijeron las voces de tres chicos

Darien volteo y miro a su hermano a su primo y a su amigo caminando a donde estaba el, los tres chicos se sientan a lado de Darien y también miran el cielo estrellado

"y bien cual fue la razón por la que te casaste con Serena" pregunto Zafiro muy serio

"de que hablan me case con ella por que la amaba" dijo algo nervioso

"escucha Darien puedes engañar a nuestra familia y a todas las personas a llegadas a ti pero no a nosotros te conocemos muy bien a ti y a Serena… ella no es el tipo de chica que se dejaría conquistar por una persona como tú además hace cinco años más o menos cuando nosotros te preguntamos si había alguien importante en tú vida tú nos dijiste que no así que ya dinos que esta pasando aquí ahora" señalo Sammy muy molesto

"pero que…" Darien miro la mirada de seriedad de los dos chicos no podía continuar mintiéndoles

El chico dio un largo suspiro y le contó toda la verdad a los chicos quienes se molestaron al principio pero luego de escuchar toda la historia comprendieron muy bien lo que estaba pasando no era su culpa sino la culpa era de Némesis, ellos conocían a Némesis el hermano fraterno de Rubeus sabían de lo que el era capas de hacer… así que no les pareció nada raro… aunque lo que si les molesto es que no los chicos no le hayan dicho lo que había ocurrió ya que ellos ya no confiaban en ellos.

Luego de media hora los cuatro chicos entran en la casa, Darien se dirige a la habitación que compartía con Serena cuando, Sammy lo detuvo y le dijo que durmiera en el sofá el día de hoy, ni Iris ni Molly comprendía cual era la razón de tal petición ya que los chicos no les iba a contar nada no si no era necesario, Darien se rehusaba pero los tres chicos lo miraron de con una manera amenazante y acepto quedarse en el sofá.

El lunes en la mañana los chicos había regresado de el fin de semana en la casa de campo de los Chiba, todos se encontraban en la universidad eran las doce del mediodía y todos iba a almorzar, Serena, Haruka, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban saliendo se su clases de contabilidad, cuando en ese momento sonó el móvil de Serena

"si diga…" contestando

Paso unos minutos y luego Serena cerro su móvil y bajo la mirada algo triste, Haruka miro a su amigo y le pareció algo curioso la tristeza de su amiga

"gatita pasa algo" pregunto el chico

"no me pasa nada" negando con la cabeza "Seiya te puedo pedir un favor" mirando al chico de cabello negro

"claro dime que pasa bombón"

"Luego que salgas de clases llevarías mis cosas a la casa es que debo de irme tengo algo muy importante que hacer" 

"esta bien bombón no ha problema pero que vas a ser" 

"no es nada solo debo de arreglar un asunto… bueno adiós y por favor no le digas a Darien yo le diré lo que pase cuando regrese"

Serena se fue corriendo de donde estaba sus amigos y salio del edificio y luego de la universidad cuando iba a cruzar la esquina para tomar un autobús vio una limosina blanca que se detenía frente a ella… de la limosina bajan tres personas las cuales ellas conocían muy bien Sam, Sun y Jun, la chica dio un largo suspiro y entro a la limosina luego que los tres gorilas entraron la limosina arranco.

Luego de unos minutos la limosina llego a la mansión que tenia los Tsukino en Tokio, Serena miro aquella mansión con mucha frialdad pensaba que más nunca tendría que volver a ir a ese lugar, entonces recordó la llama que había recibido hace unos minutos atrás

Flash back

"si diga" dijo la chica

"Serenity es tú abuela necesito que vengas de inmediato a la mansión de Tokio"

"pero como es que estas aquí creí que ya no te iba a ver más" dijo en voz baja para que sus amigos no oyeran

"escúchame jovencita será mejor que venga en este momento a la mansión de Tokio ya una limosina te estará esperando cerca de la parada de autobús" 

"bien iré pero será la ultima vez abuela"

Fin del flash back

Serena miro aquella mansión muy molesta no creía que volvería a ese lugar otra vez, Sam abrió la puerta y Serena bajo camino hacia la entrada de la mansión y el mismo mayordomo abrió la puerta, Serena pensó que estaba viviendo lo mismo de hace dos años atrás solo que esta vez no esta emocionada ni estaba en silla de ruedas. Cuando llego a la biblioteca toco como la ultima vez su abuela dijo pase y ella entro, miro a su alrededor para ver que no había nadie más que solo ellas dos eso la alivio un poco. Su abuela no la obligaría a casarse nuevamente y esto era muy bueno para ella.

Se acerco al escritorio en donde estaba su abuela y se sentó frente a ella, su abuela se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al archivero busco unos papeles y luego volvió a su escrito ahora con una carpeta en sus manos, miro a Serena quien tenía una mirada fría en su rostro

"y dime Serenity como te ha ido en tú matrimonio" pregunto algo irónica

"pues no tan mal como tú quisieras Darien es un persona maravillosa además de ser un buen amigo mió" en un tono serio

"ya veo que te llevas muy bien con el" en un tono molesto

"Así es no es tan malo como yo creía"

"así y como sabes eso jovencita"

"por que me apoyado durante todo este tiempo por eso se que es un persona maravillosa y lo aprecio mucho" con una sonrisa "ahora si ya ve al grano no creo que me hayas pedido que viniera a este lugar para saber de mí vida o si"

"así… lee esto" lanzándole la carpeta que tenia en manos

"¿Qué son?" pregunto sin tomar la carpeta

"solo léelos y veras"

Serena todo la capeta y la abrió comenzó a leer en especial las letras que estaban subrayada en tinta amarrilla brillante, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como dos grande platos al leer el documento no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, miro a su abuela con mucha furia más la mujer solo mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción (como que le gusta hacer sufrir a la pobre Serena ¬¬)… A las ocho de la noche Serena llego a su casa estaba muy triste cosa que se notaba si estabas cerca de ella, abrió la puerta de la casa y entro, Darien al escuchar que la puerta se abría corrió hacia la entrada

"Serena que bueno que ya llegaste" dijo en un tono de preocupación "que paso por que estas llegando a esta ahora"

Darien se iba a acercar a Serena cuando la chica coloco sus manos frente a el lo que causo que este se detuviera, la rubia tenia la mirada baja

"no te me acerques Darien Chiba" dijo en un tono frió

"pero por que princesita"

"no me sigas llamando princesita"

Serena levanto la mirada y vio a Darien con mucha frialdad… una frialdad que había desapareció hace dos años atrás, más había vuelto nuevamente cual era la razón se pregunto Darien antes la mira fría de su esposa

"Serena que ocurre por que me miras con esa mirada tan fría" pregunto el chico

"por que te veo así por que te lo mereces eres un traidor te odio más que a nada en el mundo te odio" grito mientras corría hacia las escaleras

Darien quedo petrificado ante las palabras de su esposa hacia mucho que no había escuchado unas palabras tan frías e hiriente como acaba de oír ahora, volteo y escucho como la puerta del cuarto de Serena golpeaba el marco con mucha fuerza Darien iba a subir las escaleras cuando…

"si te atreves a subir me las vas a pagar Darien Chiba" grito Serena

Darien se quedo en la escaleras muy preocupado había vuelto a ver y escuchar a la Serena de hace dos años atrás la Serena que lo odiaba como a más nadie en el mundo, pero que había pasado por que Serena lo estaba tratando de esa manera ¿Por qué?. En la habitación de Serena la chica estaba de espalda a la puerta mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerro con llave y se lanzo a la cama y empezó a llorar con mucha amargura recordando lo que había pasado en casa de su abuela

Flash back 

"esto no puede ser posible abuela" grito Serena mientras golpeaba el escritorio con la carpeta

"pues lo es señorita así que ve preparándote por que te daré dos años para que cumplas con lo que esta escrito en ese contrato" mirando a su nieta

"me rehusó jamás lo haré" 

"claro que lo harás que acaso no estas pensando a el orfanato y el albergue"

"claro que si y por esa razón déjame decirte que no vas a poner hacer nada hace un año atrás les regales esas tierras al orfanato "Lady" y el albergue ahora esta siendo controlado por la familia Chiba no puedes hacer nada en contra de ellos" con una sonrisa

La abuela de Serena se molesto por lo que había escuchado ya que su nieta había arreglado todo con respecto al alberge y al orfanato, más no iba a ser tan fácil para Serena como ella pensaba

"veo que ya no eres la misma niña de hace dos años no es así" 

"pues si ya he cambiado mucho no voy a volver a caer en una de tus trampas lo siento mucho" levantándose de la silla

"no hemos terminado aun jovencita" 

"claro que si yo no voy a cumplir tal cosa ya no puede amenazarme con nada así que adiós" caminado hacia la puerta

"que tonta eres Serenity que no sabes que los padres de tus amigos pueden quedar en la calle si no cumples lo que esta escrito aquí" cerrando los ojos

"De que estas hablando" deteniendo más sin voltea a ver a su abuela

"la madre de Amy Mizuno puede perder su trabajo si yo digo que ella fue la causante de la muerte de tú madre" 

"de que hablas la madre de Amy no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso a mí madre" volteando a ver a su abuela

"claro que si ella era una de las que sabia que iba a pasar si tú nacías así que es algo responsable… además de que los padres de Raye Hino, Lita Kino y Minako Aino nos deben un gran suma de dinero y no hablemos de los Kou y también los Cate y los Furuhata… pero creo que el que más te debe de interesar es tú amigo Haruka Tenou"

"¿Qué a hecho Haruka?"

"nada pero si mal no recuerdo su padre le tiene prohibido correr automóviles seria una lastima que su padre estando en EE.UU. se entere no es así"

"que ganas con meter a mis amigos en esto yo me rehusó a hacer algo así"

"no te pregunto si te rehúsa tienes que cumplirlo… que acaso no comprendes por que Darien quiere ganarse tú confianza el sabia mejor que nadie que esto iba a pasar y aun así firmo este contrato"

Serena quedo completamente sorprendida por lo que le había dicho que Darien sabia que era lo que estaba pasando… no eso no era posible… pero eso explicaría el por que el siempre estaba a su lado pese a las muchas peleas que ambos tenían

"no, NOOOOOOOOOO eso no es cierto Darien no puedo saber sobre esa cláusula" grito con lágrimas en los ojos "el no el jamás me lastimaría lo prometió"

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity" moviendo la cabeza de manera de lamento "como es que caíste en su trampa a el tú no le interesas solo le interesa la empresa Tsukiya nada más… por eso firmo el contrato" 

Los ojos de Serena se tornaron nuevamente azules oscuro no podía crees que Darien la haya engañado no de esa manera como era posible una sombra se apodero de sus ojos

"bueno veo que ya comprendiste la verdad así que te daré un año medio para que me de un nieto y comenzara a partir de hoy"

"te odio" murmuro Serena

La chica salio de la biblioteca y se marcho de regreso a su casa, más no se fue en la limosina prefiero caminar, quería despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando Darien la persona que había confiado ahora la había engañado solo la esta usando eso era lo que había ocurrido por eso tanta amabilidad con ella solo para jugar con ella, el también jugaba con ella como lo había hecho Rubeus, camino por toda la ciudad sin ningún rumbo no desea llegar aun a su casa no ahora.

Deseaba desaparecer no quería volver a sufrir no más, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro nuevamente, el dolor y el sufrimiento se habían apodera nuevamente de su cuerpo y su alma, Serena llego a su casa y vio a Darien quien la miraba con una sonrisa esa traidor le estaba sonriendo como era capas de ser tan hipócrita

Fin de flash back

Serena abre sus ojos y mira hacia la ventada con mucho odio y repitiendo a si misma "jamás me vas a poner una mano encima Darien Chiba". Nuevamente el odio y la frialdad había regresado… Serena nuevamente había comenzado a odiar a Darien todo a causa de lo que Luna le había dicho… y hora yo me pregunto que es lo que va a pasar con ellos dos…

Continuara…………………

Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28


	23. El regreso de Diana el corazon herido

**

* * *

**

hola a todos como han estado perdonen la tardanza pero por problemas de Salud no me a dado tiempo de actualizar... ahpra si los dejos con el capitulo 24 espero q le guste

* * *

**Cáp. 24: EL regreso de Diana… el corazón herido de Serena**

La misma noche que Serena había tratado a Darien con tanta frialdad, no muy lejos de la universidad Mask cinco jóvenes se encontraban hablando sobre lo que harían a partir de ese momento para conseguir lo que querían ,se encontraban en una gran mansión, en una de las mejores urbanizaciones de Tokio …

"**No comprendo cual es tú afán con esa tonta de Serena"** dijo un mujer de cabello verde

"**Es cierto ya tenemos lo que deseábamos, una gran cantidad de dinero que no nos costo mucho trabajo" **acoto un chica de pelo rojizo

"**¿De que nos vale ese dinero si no tenemos las empresa Tsukiya ni las de la familia Chiba"** respondió un joven de cabellos rubí

"**Aun así Rubeus, las empresas Tsukiya no las podremos obtener tan fácilmente y lo sabes mejor que nadie"** se acerco un peliamarillo

"**Lo se y por eso es que debemos de tener al conejo de la Luna de nuestro lado ,su familia tiene el 35% de esa empresa ,además de que ahora esta casada con ese imbécil de Darien podremos poseer todos lo que deseemos con tan solo tener de nuestra parte a esa tonta"** con una mirada llena de ambición

"**¿Y crees que funcione ?ella te odia más que a nadie en la vida será imposible que te quedes con esa empresas"** dijo un chico de cabello blanco

"**No será tan difícil, ya que yo tengo una manera de que vuelva a mí lado" **

"**Ahh… ¿sí? -p**reguntaron los cuatro chicos

"**Es muy fácil, primero que todo tengo que deshacerme de ese estorbo de su esposo y luego solo será pan comido, la conquistare nuevamente"**

"**¿Te vas a deshacer de Darien? ¡Ni lo pienses¡"** gritaron las dos chicas

"**¿Pero que les pasa?...¿ que acaso no desean la fortuna Chiba y Tsukino?"** pregunto algo confundido

"**Claro que las queremos, pero no si vas acabar con la vida de Darien… no deseamos que el muera, debe de existir otra manera"** señalo Esmeralda

"**Lo siento por ustedes dos pero no existe otra forma"**

Las dos jóvenes se sintieron muy tristes, ya que la única manera de tener lo que ella deseaban era que el pelinegro muriese y eso no les parecía nada bueno, dieron un largo suspiro y miraron a Rubeus

"**Esta bien, has lo que tengas que hacer pero que nadie sepa que fuiste tú"** señalo Beryl

"**Es verdad pero lo más importante es que en cuanto tengamos la empresas, tú te desharás de ese estorbo"**

A la mañana siguiente que Serena se había vuelto a reencontrar con su abuela, la rubia se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre, miro por la ventana …aquel cielo azul ,aquellos pájaros que revoloteaban de un lugar otro el viento soplaba con mucha calma y se podía escuchar las alegres risas de los niños, el sonido de los autos pasar… la naturaleza… todo estaba feliz… todo…menos ella, su corazón nuevamente estaba sufriendo ,pero en esta ocasión era un dolor mucho más grande que cuando estaba al lado de Rubeus

"¿_Porque será que me siento tan lastimada_"? pensó la joven mientras se levantaba de su cama "¿_Porque deseo tanto que Darien me diga que no me estaba usando?, que todo fue un mentira de mí abuela, como deseo eso… pero_" miro hacia la ventana"_No puede ser una mentira ya que el firmo… era su firma no puede ser que el me haya mentido y menos traicionado y luego que yo… que yo_"

Serena nuevamente comenzó a llorar, su alma estaba herida, no era la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón, pero si era la primera vez que le dolía tanto que ella no podía explicarse la razón porque sufría así. La chica se dirigió al baño, entro a asearse y salio del lavabo, en el camino se tropezó con Darien, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos

"¿_Porque tienes esa mirada_" ?se pregunto al ver el semblante triste de su esposa. "¿_Que te paso?, que te ocurrió para que me odies nuevamente_"

Darien iba a averiguar que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, más la rubia entrecerró sus ojos y lo ignoró por completo .El estaba confundido, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, ella lo trataba como lo había hecho antes más ahora su mirada era muy fría, ¿que le había ocurrido ?deseaba saberlo, pero presentía que la joven no quería hablarle, ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando? …cuando Serena bajo al comedor no miro al pelinegro sino a su amigo, quien se encontraba desayudando

"**¿Ya nos podemos ir Seiya?"** pregunto la rubia

"**Claro, pero ¿no vas a desayunar?"** observando el plato de la chica

"**No gracias… te voy a esperar en el auto así que apúrate"**

La muchacha salio de la cocina y se dirigió a garaje, abrió el coche de Seiya y se subió a esperarlo, mientras tanto el pelilargo ese encontraba algo confundido con su actitud, ella jamás dejaría el desayuno es más siempre decía que los platillos de su esposo eran los mejores, pero ahora la chica estaba siendo muy fría con Darien y con su comida

"**Oye Darien ¿paso algo entre tú y Serena?" **

"**No… pero desde ayer en la noche ha estado así, creo que algo le ocurrió"** muy preocupado

"**Pero… ¿que puede ser tan grave como para que ella te trate con tanta frialdad?"**

"**No lo se pero me tiene preocupado"**

"**Yo me voy a encargar de averiguar lo que sucede te lo aseguro"**

"**Esta bien lo dejare en tus manos"**

Seiya termino de desayudar y alcanzo a Serena en el auto, ahí trato de hablar con la chica, más está parecía como en otro mundo, miraba por la ventana mientras en su mente revivía la dolorosa escena en la que su abuela le había dicho que Darien solo la estaba usando, le dolía… le dolía en el alma que el solo la estuviera utilizando

Ella se había negado marcharse a Madrid solo para quedarse a su lado pero ahora se estaba culpando de no haberse ido… si tan solo lo hubiese hecho no estaría sufriendo como ahora, aunque se enteraría tarde o temprano de la verdad… pero ella no quería escuchar esas palabras, no deseaba odiar a Darien ya no… pero tuvo que oírlas de la manera más desagradable del mundo.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, Seiya estaba tan pendiente del camino que no se había dado cuenta lo que pasaba, hasta que llegaron a la universidad y vio como ella estaba secando sus lágrimas.

"**Bombón… ¿porque estas llorando?"** pregunto en un tono preocupado

"**No es por nada"** tratando de serenarse**" será mejor que bajemos del auto ya se nos hizo algo tarde" **

"**Esta bien pero ¿segura que no tienes nada?"** sin creerle ni un palabra

"**Si vamos" **

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el edifico, por el camino se encontraron con los chicos quienes había estado esperando que ellos llegaran, iban a entrar al plantel cuando escucharon una voz que gritaba

"**Serenity espera"**

Todos voltearon y vieron a una mujer como de unos 38 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, lucia un vestido de color blanco y negro, la rubia al mirar a la señora se emociono mucho y corrió a encontrase con ella, la abrazo y empezó a llorar nuevamente

"**Tía Diana…volviste"** dijo la chica con una voz colmada de llanto

"**Pequeña, que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti"** separándose de su sobrina y mirándola **"Pero mira… ya no eres una niña, eres toda una mujercita"**

"**Ya no soy una nena, tengo veinte años tía" **

"**Lo se miamor… debemos hablar ahora mismo"** en un tono serio

"**Pero ahora debo de ir a clases… ¿no puede ser más tarde?"**

"**No, tiene que ser ahora"**

"**No se…" **dudosa

"**Gatita, ve nosotros te cubriremos con el profesor"** hablo Haruka

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Claro que si, ve con ella"**

"**Esta bien"**

Serena y su tía salieron de la universidad y se fueron a una fuente de soda muy cerca de allí, la mujer no hablaba mucho, tenia un semblante triste lo que no paso desapercibido por su sobrina

"**¿Tía Diana ocurre algo?"** pregunto Serena

"**Serenity lo siento"** susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

"**¿Pero porque sientes tía?" **

"**Es que si hubiera tenido el valor de llevarte conmigo cuando tenias ocho años de seguro no estarías sufriendo** como hasta ahora"

"**¿A que te refieres?"** adivinando lo que iba a decir

"**Me entere de lo que mí madre te hizo"**

"**¿Cuando te enteraste?"**

"**Bueno lo que paso fue que…"**

**Flash back**

Diana había regresado de los . el día de ayer casi a las seis de la tarde en cuanto llego s fue a la mansión de sus padres en Tokio, allí miro aquella residencia con mucha tristeza y decisión, le había prometido a una pequeña que en cuanto viniera nuevamente la llevaría a vivir con ella y ya era hora de cumplir con aquel juramento, luego de estacionar su automóvil en la entrada de la puerta. Toco la puerta y el mayordomo abrió

"**Señora Diana que bueno volver a verla"** dijo el mayordomo muy sorprendido al verla

"**Hola Saske, ¿en donde esta mí sobrina?"** fue directo al grano

"**Bueno la señorita…"**

"**Vaya… miren quien ha decidido regresar"** se escucho la voz de una mujer

Diana busco a la dueña de la voz y se encontró con su madre quien se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo ella no mostró ninguna alegría al volver a verla, hace doce años atrás se había peleado con su madre y se prometió que no volvería más a aquel lugar a menos que fuera para buscar a su sobrina, se acerco a su madre muy seria

"**¿En donde esta Serenity? he venido por ella"** en un tono seco

"**¿Yo estoy muy bien y tú?"pasando por alta las palabras de su hija**

"**Madre…dije donde esta mí sobrina, ¿no escuchaste? he venido por ella, me la voy a llevar de tus garras"** mirándola con mucha seriedad

"**Sígueme a la biblioteca"**

"**No lo haré, dime ¿en donde esta?"** negándose

"**Si no obedeces no te diré en donde esta ella" **

Diana acepta y la sigue hasta la biblioteca, allí su madre se siente en una silla y ella en frente, ambas mujeres se ven con algo de hostilidad

"**Contéstame por favor"** en un tono serio

"**Ella debe de estar ahora en casa con su esposo"**

"**¿Esposo? ¿De que hablas?"** sorprendida

"**Serenity se caso hace casi dos años atrás con Darien Chiba el hijo mayor de Dariana y Mamoru Chiba"**

"**Imposible… ella no haría algo así"**

"**Claro que no lo haría, por esa razón fue que la obligue a que se casara con ese joven"**

"**¿Qué?" **grito

"**Esas personas estaban quedando en la bancarrota así que yo le di una buena cantidad de dinero para que pagaran su deuda, a cambios ellos aceptarían que su hijo se casara con Serenity y me darían una pequeña parte de las empresas Mask además de que yo podría conservar la mitad de las compañías Tsukiya"**

"**No puedo creer que hayas usado o mejor dicho que hayas vendido a tú propia nieta por dinero" **

"**Esa niña para algo me debía de servir… además lo que hice fue lo mejor para ella y claro también para nosotros"**

"**¿Lo mejor madre?, la vendiste solo por dinero"** mientras se levantaba y golpeaba el escritorio

"**Debía de valer algo, que no se te olvide que ella fue la responsable de la muerte de tú…"**

"**Ya basta, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir diciendo lo mismo ?ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de mí hermano ¿hasta cuando la vas a seguir culpando?"**

La mujer no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio que incomodaba a Diana quien no resistió mucho tiempo más, así que se levanto de su silla y se marcho, sabia muy bien que su madre no le iba a decir en donde se encontraba su sobrina así que tendría que averiguarlo por si misma, cuando salio de la biblioteca se dirigió a la sala pero en el camino se encontró con su padre, ambos al verse después de tanto años de abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. El le dijo la dirección de Serena, luego de unos minutos se marcho de la mansión dispuesta a encontrar a su pequeña.

**Fin de flash Back **

"**Y así fue como te encontré"** mirando a su sobrina **"y ahora que te he hallado no voy a volver a dejarte… por esa razón Serena ahora que ya no eres menor de edad puedes venir a vivir conmigo… ¿que dices?"**

"**Tía Diana no puedo lo siento pero no puedo irme a vivir contigo"** en un tono triste

"**Pero ¿Por qué no Serena?"** pregunto

"**Porque… porque si me voy mí abuela podría acabar con las familias de mis amigos, por eso, no me puedo ir, primero están mis amigos que mí felicidad"**

"**Eso no es cierto tú felicidad es más importante… ¿que acaso te vas a sacrificar por ellos? ¿Que acaso no piensas en ti?" **

"**No, no puedo pensar en mí mientras mis amigos están sufriendo… si yo me voy ¿quien sabe de que sea capaz de hacer mí abuela?"**

Serena bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar, temía por sus amigos, no quería que ellos pagaran por las consecuencias que traería su marcha, no podía hacer nada en estos momentos, su tía miro como la joven estaba sufriendo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, más se percato que había otra razón para que su sobrina no quisiera irse.

"**Te quiero hacer una pregunta… ¿que acaso hay otra razón por la que no desees irte de aquí?"**

Serena no dijo ni una palabra solo bajo la mirada y una imagen de Darien le vino a la mente, su sonrisa cautivadora, sus ojos de color azul oscuro

"¿_Pero que me pasa? ¿Porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza??¿Porque… porque si el solo estaba jugando conmigo?_" pensó

"**Dime la verdad ¿hay alguien que te gusta?"** mirando el rostro de la rubia

"**Tal vez"** susurro** "no, no hay nadie que me guste tía y esta bien me iré contigo a los ." **decidida

"**Bien entonces vamos a tú casa para que empaques lo que necesites y luego nos iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar"**

La muchacha afirm con la cabeza y las dos chicas se levantaron de la mesa. Luego de que pagaron la cuenta, se marcharon a la casa de joven. A Diana le pareció una muy bella vivienda, no era elegante pero tampoco era sencilla, tenia un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de flores las cuales Darien había cultivado muy bien… entraron a la morada y como pensaba Serena su esposo ya se había marchado.

Le dijo a su tía que se pusiera cómoda mientras iba a buscar sus cosas, Serena subió a preparar su equipaje, mientras su tía entro en la sala y miro el cuadro que estaba encima de la chimenea en el cual aparecía los esposos la vez que habían ido a la playa

"**¿Quien será esa chico que esta con Serena"** ?mirando a Darien **"se ve muy feliz a su lado ¿por que será?"**

En la habitación, la rubia estaba sacando el guardarropa de su armario y saco el vestido negro que le había dado Darien en su primera navidad juntos, lo tomo y lo miro por unos instantes

"**Darien"** susurro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos **"¿porque me siento tan triste de marcharme si siempre desee irme de aquí y separarme de Darien ?… pero ahora me siento tan mal de marcharme de su lado"**

Luego de unos minutos la rubia sale de su habitación, iba a bajar por las escaleras pero vio la puerta del cuarto de Darien que estaba semi-abierta camino hacia ahí como si no tuviera voluntad propia, no tuvo que tocar la perilla ya que la puerta se abrió por si sola, entro y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba ordenado inclusive su cama, había un olor dulce como de esencia de coco, Serena cerro los ojos y se dio la vuelta, iba a salir pero antes hecho un ultimo vistazo

"**Adiós querido Darien" **

Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y cayo en el suelo, salio de la habitación bajo las escaleras y vio a Diana quien la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, Las dos se fueron de la casa pera antes la joven dejo una carta a Darien en donde le explicaba la razón por la que se marchaba. Luego entro al auto cuando su tía encendió el coche, Serena pensó en ese momento_**"¿acaso esta será la última vez que piso este lugar?" **_

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del hospital "San Pablo", un muchacho estaba debajo del carro de Darien, se encontraba alterando los cables del auto, en especial el freno, luego de que termino salio con el tubo de escape en sus manos.

"**Esto es por golpearme la cara"** dijo Rubeus con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

"**Apúrate Rubeus tenemos que marcharnos antes de que alguien nos vea"** apresuro Diamante acercándose a su amigo

"**Ya voy…"**

El chico corrió a su lado y ambos se dirigieron a su coche que era muy parecido al de Darien solo que blanco

"**¿Crees que nadie sospeche cuando tenga el accidente?"** pregunto Diamante encendiendo su automóvil

"**No lo creo"** abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad **"¿lastima no? que Serena no este presente para ver como su queridísimo esposo muere"** riendo

"**¿Y que harás luego que tengas las empresa de los Tsukino y los Chiba?"** pregunto el muchacho

"**¿A que te refieres con que haré?"**

"**Me refiero al conejo de la Luna ¿que vas a hacer?¿ le dirás que tú fuiste el causante de que su esposo muriera?"**

"**¿Estas loco o que?… claro que no le diré nada yo me quedare con ella, nos va a servir de mucho luego que tengamos las compañías"**

"**Oye ¿y dime? ¿Crees que esta bien lo que estamos haciendo?"** un poco serio

"**¿De que hablas Diamante?"**

"**Es que nosotros cinco estamos haciendo esto simplemente porque Claus nos dijo que si teníamos el dinero de esas familias seriamos felices pero… ¿Porque tenemos que acabar con la vida de una persona? Es más ¿porque tenemos que lastimar a una chica por eso?"**

"**¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso vas a traicionarnos o que?"**

"**No es eso, es solo…"**

"**Escucha tú mismo escuchaste a Claus, los Tsukino hicieron de todo para tener la fortuna que tienen, es más obligaron a esa mujer a que diera a luz a una niña simplemente para no perder sus empresas, si hay alguien aquí que merezca esa fortuna somos nosotros, que a pesar de que nacimos en cunas de oro nunca se nos dio lo que necesitábamos… así que ahora cobraremos venganzas y le arrebataremos a los Tsukino y a los Chiba lo que debió de ser nuestro por naturaleza" **

Diamante no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ya que no deseaba que por su culpa alguien muriera, pero a el siempre le habían enseñado que ambas familias eran sus enemigas y que debían de conseguir el dinero de ellos sea como sea…

Ya eran más o menos las doce del medio día y Darien estaba saliendo a almorzar con Andrew quien le había avisado lo del regreso de la tía de su esposa, la había ido a buscar a la universidad a 8 de la mañana y ya eran las 12:00, y aun no regresaba Serena. Los dos chicos se estaban subiendo al automóvil de Darien

"**Oye Drew ¿para que crees que su tía haya venido?" **le pregunto el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que encendía su coche

"**No lo se, pero siento que no es para nada bueno"** muy pensativo

"**Tengo un mal presentimiento, ayer Serena regreso muy tarde y la verdad es que me preocupo, ya que llego con una mirada muy fría… una mirada que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás"**

"**¿En serio?**

"**Si y la verdad es que eso me preocupo mucho, ella me trato como si fuera la misma de antes, la misma chica fría y hostil"**

"**¿En verdad?"**

"**Si y eso me preocupa mucho"**

Darien y Andrew estaba bajando por una colina cuando la velocidad del carro aumento más y más hasta que al fin cuando se iban acercando a un semáforo

"**Darien baja la velocidad que estamos acercándonos a un semáforo"** algo preocupado ya que iba muy rápido

"**Eso intento pero los frenos no funcionan"**

"**Rápido, has algo que vamos a chocar"** grito el pelirrubio

El joven trato de frenar pero no pudo cuando miro por la ventanilla del frente vio que iban a chocar contra un autobús, giro rápidamente, sin embargo se estrellaron contra un semáforo, el cual se rompió y cayo encima del automóvil, en especial de la parte en donde se encontraba Darien… ambos chicos quedaron muy mal heridos sin que ninguno de sus amigos supiera, media hora después en el aeropuerto de Tokio, una rubia estaba en la cafetera del lugar esperando que su tía regresara

"**Serena nuestro vuelo ya va a partir"**

"**Si tía"**

Hacia un rato ella había sentido como un extraño escalofrió subía por su espalda, presentía que algo no andaba bien… comenzó a temblar

"**¿Serena que ocurre?"**

"**No lo se pero sentí como si algo me golpeara en el pecho, es una extraña sensación, siento que algo no anda bien"** muy preocupada

En eso el móvil de la joven comienza a sonar, lo toma y mira el nombre y el número de la persona que la estaba llamando…**"Ikuri"** la secretaria de Darien en el hospital **"San Pablo"**, Serena se contrae de miedo

"**¿Alo?"** contento con una voz temerosa

"**Señora Chiba la estoy llamando del hospital su esposo… Darien acaba de llegar, esta muy mal herido"**

Al escuchar esto el corazón de la rubia dejo de latir por un milisegundo, un pequeño segundo el cual fue el peor de toda su vida, Darien la persona que le había devuelto la felicidad y la esperanza de vivir ahora se encontraba herido. La chica dejo caer su celular, su mirada estaba completamente aterrada…

Continuara………………………

Autora original: alinita28 o alina28


	24. No me dejes por favor!

**Hola como dije antes disculpa nuevamente por la demora y aunque se q los dialogos son algo molesto pues aqui les dejo la nueva actualizacion y por si dudan el refran que dice "Hierva mala nunca muere" pues dejenme decirles q es del todo cierto por que mire aun sigo vivita y con ganas de leer nuevos fics.... ahora estoy en la coleccion de Twilight leyendo algunos fics demasiado buenisimos... yeah... otra cosa no le hago caso a los q me pusieron en la pagina de malos fics... digamos que soy demasiado cabeza dura para hacer lo que ellos quieran yo hago las cosas a mi manera esa es mi forma de ser y mi autenticidad**

**Cáp. 25: No me dejes por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Serena se había enterado de que Darien había tenido un accidente en su automóvil, ella estaba en el aeropuerto cuando Ikuri le dio la terrible noticia, la chica estaba complemente conmocionada, no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer… deseaba marcharse para siempre pero no quería irse sin saber que era lo que le había ocurrido a su esposo, dejo caer el móvil, su tía la miro y vio el terror pintado en sus ojos

"**¿Serena que ocurre?"** pregunto

"**D-Darien esta en el hospital"** respondió con la mirada horrorizada

"**¿Darien? ¿ te refieres a tú esposo?"**

Ella afirmo con la cabeza

"**Y bien… ¿que harás ahora pequeña?"**

"**No lo se"** temblando

La primera llamada para abordar el avión que iba a . fue realizada Diana miro a la rubia quien aun estaba en shock, creía que estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho aquella persona, pero observando atentamente su rostro pudo ver sufrimiento y entender el verdadero motivo por el que Serena deseaba quedarse. Aunque triste se sentía aliviada de que ella tuviera a alguien a su lado la cual de seguro la amaba

"**Creo que tienes algo importante que hacer"** empujando a su sobrina hacia el otro lado de aeropuerto

"**Pero ¿y el viaje ?vamos a perder el avión" **saliendo del trance en que se encontraba

"**Vamos… no creo que sea necesario que vayas, ahora ya encontraste a alguien con el que en verdad deseas estar"** riendo

"**¿De que estas hablando"?** sonrojándose

"**Yo se de que hablo y ahora ve"**

La joven miro a su tía quien tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, bajo la cabeza y se despidió de ella .Corrió fuera del aeropuerto con sus maletas, tomo un taxi y pido que la llevaran al hospital "San Pablo" lo antes posible, no tardo ni diez minutos en llegar, pago la tarifa y luego bajo corriendo del auto. Cuando entro observo a Lita quien estaba llorando en el hombro de Haruka mientras los demás se notaban muy preocupados

"**Chicos"** grito mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

Los jóvenes voltearon y vieron a la muchacha quien corría desesperada hacia donde ellos se encontraban, aunque los chicos se percataron del equipaje no le dieron mucha importancia ya que en esos momentos solo deseaban una solo cosa… era saber como estaban Darien y Andrew y que era lo que había ocurrido

"**¿Como esta Darien?"** pregunto muy agitada

Ninguno de ellos supo responder, evitaron ver a su amiga, no deseaban decirles lo que ya sabían, Serena comenzó a preocuparse más y mas

"**Por favor… ¿que paso? díganme"** con lágrimas en los ojos

"**Serena"** dijo Amy borde del llanto

"**¿Qué ocurre?" **

"**Darien y Andrew iban en el auto cuando los dos chocaron contra un semáforo**" en un tono lloroso

"**NO"** murmuro **"¿Como están?"**

"**No lo sabemos llegamos hace unos minutos"**

En ese momento unos de los doctores de cabello negro largo y ojos castaño oscuro se acerco a donde estaban todos reunidos

"**¿Familiares de Darien Chiba y Andrew Furuhata?" **

"**Yo soy la esposa de Andrew Furuhata"** dijo Lita acercándose a donde estaba el medico **"¿como esta mí esposo?"**

"**No se preocupe, el esta estable aunque tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas pero estará bien en unas semanas"**

"**¿Y Darien?"** pregunto Serena algo temerosa

"**Lo siento pero el joven Chiba no esta también"** mirando hacia otro lado

"**¿Como que no esta bien? Díganos que tiene**" grito la rubia

"**Lo siento pero el esta en coma"**

"**¿Co-Co-coma?" **

Todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia pero la más afectada fue Serena quien no podía creerlo, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos al escuchar esto, su corazón se reprimió, más no podía llorar, las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. La chica se sentó en unas de las sillas que estaban cerca de allí y mantuvo la mirada puesta en el suelo

"**El joven Darien presento un golpe sumamente fuerte en su cabeza… no tiene muchas fracturas en su cuerpo pero el golpe es muy grave que no nos quedo de otra que inducirlo a un coma"**

"**Doctor, dígame ¿hay alguna manera de que el despierte?"** pregunto Taiki mientras se acercaba

"**Me temo que no ,sufrió un gran golpe en el lado frontal de su cabeza y eso causo grave lesiones y no nos quedo de otra que inducirlo a un coma… el cual es indefinido… no sabemos si salga en unos días o semanas aunque es posible que jamás en su vida salga de el"**

Nuevamente la joven sintió como si algo la derribara por dentro pero las lágrimas no salían, ¿por que no salían? si estaba sufriendo se pregunto mientras veía sus manos las cuales estaban temblando. Luego de una hora Setsuna llego al hospital miro a sus amigos y le pido que le contara lo que había pasado, cuando Nicolás le dijo la situación de Darien la peliverde cayo en un estado de shock ,no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿como era posible que algo hacia pudiera estar pasando?¿ como?.

La chica volteo a ver a Serena quien estaba sentada no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, tenia la cabeza bajada además de que no se movía ni un solo centímetro, parecía como muerta, pensó que de segura ella estaba sufriendo ,pero …¿por que no estaba llorando como los demás?, la rubia se levanto y miro a su amiga.

"_Serena_" pensó

"**Me voy"** hablo con una voz fría

"**¿Te vas?¿ que acaso no te importa lo que le paso a Darien?**" pregunto Setsuna al ver que su amiga no estaba llorando y se comportaba de una forma distante

"**¿Y por que me ha de importar lo que le pase a esa persona?"** respondió en un tono aun más frió

"**¿Qué?"** exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos

"**Así es, a mí no me interesa lo que le pase por mí que se muera" **

Los chicos miraron la frialdad con la que hablaba, una frialdad muy extraña ya que parecía que estaba sufriendo pero no lo estaba manifestando.¿ Cual era la razón por la que no demostraba que se estaba derrumbando por dentro? Setsuna al escuchar esto se dirigió hacia Serena

"**Idiota…¿ que no tienes corazón?"** dándole un bofetada en su mejilla derecha

Fue tan fuerte el golpe que la rubia termino en el suelo, Haruka de inmediato detuvo a Setsuna quien iba dispuesta a repetir lo que había hecho

"**Cálmate"** dijo Haruka deteniendo a su amiga

"**No lo haré… ¿que no tiene corazón?"** mirando a Serena quien estaba en el suelo

"**Que estupidez… claro que no tengo corazón hace mucho se me fue arrebatado"**

"**Solo nos esta dando problemas,¿ por que no te largas?"** le grito a su amiga

"**Eso haré" **

La joven se levanto del suelo con su mejilla totalmente coloco su mano para taparse, todos la observaron

"**Me voy de una vez por toda de este lugar… ni siquiera se por que demonios vine si la persona que esta allí metida solo me estaba usando para tener unas estupidas empresas, no se que hago aquí si lo que le pase a él a mí no me interesa yo solo quiero una sola cosa…"** la chica miro a Setsuna **"y es que el no salga de ese coma jamás"** grito con todas sus fuerzas

Salio del hospital no estaba llorando pero su corazón si lo estaba corrió por toda la ciudad hasta que llego a su casa ,estaba cansada y lastimada por dentro, abrió la puerta y entro ,dejo caer sus maletas en el suelo y cerro la puerta, en ese momento sintió una atmósfera de tristeza y dolor

"**Esta situación ya la había vivido antes"** mirando a su alrededor **"cuando era muy pequeña esta misma atmósfera me rodeo por mucho tiempo" **cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada

Luego de unos segundos subió las escaleras como si su cuerpo le pesara, cuando estuvo frente a su habitación, iba abrir la puerta pero no pudo sus manos le temblaban demasiado. Cerro sus ojos y camino hacia la recamara del al lado, coloco sus mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta, camino hacia la cama de Darien, se sentó en ella, coloco sus manos en las sabanas, la chica recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho su esposo el día anterior

**Flash back**

"**¿Por que te veo así ?porque te lo mereces, eres un traidor te odio más que a nada en el mundo, te odio**" grito mientras corría hacia las escaleras

**Fin del flash back**

Esa palabras que le había dicho le estaban comenzando a quemar el alma, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, no lo odiaba, solo estaba molesta pero ahora ya no podía arreglarlo .Darien estaba en coma, un coma del cual jamás saldría.

Serena apretó con fuerza sus puños

"**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"** grito con todas sus fuerzas **"¿Por qué demonios me duele saber que nunca mas te voy a ver?"**

Las lágrimas al fin comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, eran lágrimas de dolor mezclada con tristeza y desesperación, todo absolutamente todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora estaba mal, nunca era capaz de hacer nada por si misma nada, siempre era lo mismo, todos le daban ordenes y la obligaban a ser lo que ellos deseaban, pero al fin había conocido a un persona que era completamente diferente ,que le trataba con una sonrisa y con mucha amabilidad… sin embargo el la había engañado y la hacia sentía como una tonta.

La rubia se recostó en la cama de Darien y cerro los ojos aun llorando mientras a su mente le venia la imagen aquel chico al cual le debía mucho, no solo el que estuviera a su lado durante estos dos años sino también que era el único que aun después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho permanecía a su lado y jamás se quejaba por eso.

"**Darien… Darien"**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas completas desde el accidente de Darien y Andrew, desde entonces Serena no regreso al hospital ya que si iba no sabia que decir luego de haber hecho aquella escena, no tenía cara para volver a ver a sus amigos. Como Andrew estaba fuera de peligro Lita había vuelto a la universidad al igual que los demás, los cuales iba al hospital luego que terminaban las clases, Seiya había intentado convencer a Serena en varias ocasiones para que fuera al hospital pero ella no le decía nada, mas bien cuando el pelilargo le mencionaba el tema la chica rápidamente cambiaba de conversación, no quería saber nada sobre aquel sitio .Seiya estaba molesto porque al parecer en verdad no le importaba lo que le pasara a Darien.

Una noche de martes el joven se había levantado ya que tenia que ir al baño, pero el lavado de la parte de abajo estaba dañado así que tuvo que ir al que estaba arriba cuando estaba saliendo del toallet vio que la puerta del cuarto de Darien estaba abierta, el chico se asomo y vio a su amiga quien estaba parada frente a la cama de su esposo.

"**Bombón"** susurro

"**Darien regresa pronto por favor te necesito… en verdad te necesito"**

Cayo de rodillas y nuevamente empezó a llorar, Seiya miro como lloraba sin poder hacer nada, quería darle ánimos pero no podía…ni el mismo sabia que era lo que iba a pasar, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el accidente y él no había reaccionado ni mostrado cambio muchacho se fue a su recamara aunque deseaba ayudarla no podía

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el comedor almorzando menos Serena quien se había quedado en su salón de clase como en los últimos días… se encontraban hablando sobre el accidente de Darien

"**Chicos… ¿ustedes creen que Darien reaccione?"** pregunto Amy muy triste

"**No quiero ser pesimista pero no lo creo"** hablo Nicolas muy desanimado

"**Todos estamos sufriendo por lo que estaba pasando… bueno nos todos la tonta de Serena parece que no sufre ni un poquito por el estado de Darien"** dijo Raye muy seria

"**Ella esta sufriendo"** exclamo Seiya en voz baja

"**¿Qué dijiste Seiya?"** preguntaron todos

"**Anoche cuando fui al baño vi a Serena en la recamara de Darien y decía"**

**Flash back**

"**Darien regresa pronto te necesito… en verdad te necesito" **

**Fin de flash back**

"**¿En verdad eso fue lo que dijo?"** inquirió Mina

"**Si y luego se hecho a llorar" **

"**No lo puedo creer… aunque Serena no lo quiera admitir esta muy preocupada por Darien"** hablo Yaten

"**Así es pero si esta tan preocupado ¿por que es que no va al hospital a ver como el sigue?"** cuestiono Lita

"**Creo que a ella le duele más que a nadie ir al hospital y ver que Darien no reacciona ni nada por el estilo"** dijo Nicolas

"**Capaz que al estar allí le recuerda lo que le paso a su familia… ella perdió a su madre y a su padre en menos de dos años… creo no desea perderlo a el también"** señalo Michiru muy triste

"**Me gustaría hacer algo para evitar que mí gatita deje de sufrir tanto"** acoto Haruka muy molesto

"**¿Como será para Serena si Darien jamás reacciona?"** se pregunto Mina en voz alta

Todos miraron a la rubia con mucha tristeza ellos también se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿que pasaría si Darien nunca reaccionara?

"**Serena va a sufrir más que nadie… sabe lo que es perder a alguien valioso"** señalo Taiki

"**Chicos hay que hacer algo para que ella vaya al hospital y lo vea"** exclamo Seiya

"**¿Que estas loco o que?… no sabemos que pueda pasar si Serena va a hospital, ya sabes lo que dijo Setsuna si volvía a verla" **

**Flash back**

"**Que no se atreva a aparecerse por aquí ya que si lo hace no respondo" **hablo la peliverde muy molesta luego que su amiga se marcho del hospital

**Fin del flash back**

"**Ella no quiere verla así que ni pienses en que vaya, no creo que en el hospital permitan las peleas"** suspiro Michiru

"**Pero… ¿Qué más podemos hacer? indago Nicolas**

"**Tengo una idea chicos"** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"**Habla Mina… ¿que idea tienes en mente?"**preguntaron todos

"**Setsuna va al hospital después de las 8 ¿no es así? y siempre se marcha al otro día a las 8 de la mañana, lo que significa que tenemos tres horas antes que ella llegue"**

"**Espera creo que se de lo que estabas hablando ¿quieres que nosotros llevemos a Serena antes de que Setsuna llegue, no es así?"** respondió Raye

"**Bingo"** mirando a su amiga

"**Es una excelente idea pero dime ¿ como haremos para que esa tonta vaya?"** inquirió Raye

"**Creo que yo tengo la solución para ese problema"** sonrió Amy

"**¿Y que vas a hacer?"** preguntaron todos al ver la sonrisa de la chica

"**Ya lo verán"**

Luego que la ahora del almuerzo termino todos regresan a su clases, Amy le pide a Seiya que le diga a Serena que necesitaba verla unos minutos en el pasillo, cuando le transmitió el mensaje a la chica le pareció muy raro… Amy no solía faltar a clases, así que en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro del salón la rubia pidió un pase y salio. Se dirigió al pasillo en donde estaba la peliazul, se acerco a ella

"**Amy ¿ que pasa ?¿por que me pediste que viniera?"** pregunto

"**Necesito que me acompañes al hospital San Pablo"** mirando a su amiga

"**No quiero"** exclamo en un tono triste

"**¿Pero por que no? en verdad necesito que me acompañes"** muy insistente

"**No quiero… sabes mejor que nadie que no deseo ver a Darien por eso es que no iré…lo siento" **

La chica se da media vuelta y se dispone a irse cuando…

"**Creo que estoy embarazada"** hablo Amy muy sonrojada

"**¡Eh!"** volteando a ver a su amiga** "perdón ¿que has dicho?"**

"**Que creo que estoy embarazada… tengo un mes de retraso y por eso deseo que me acompañes…por favor eres la única en la que puedo confiar"**

"**E-Embarazada"** aun confundida

"**Si y por eso quiero que me acompañes al hospital San Pablo, ahí es donde trabaja mí madre ¿o se te olvido? por eso es que quiero que vengas conmigo después de clases ¿aceptas?"**

"**Claro que voy…aun puedo creerlo"** tomando las manos de su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios

Luego de unos minutos Serena volvió a su salón de clases con una sonrisa en sus labios ,a los cuatro chicos les pareció algo extraño que estaba sonriendo, más recibieron un mensaje por su móvil que decía **"Bien chicos ya esta listo Serena ira al hospital conmigo"**.Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando ya eran las cinco de la tarde todos se marcharon a su casa, Amy le dije a Taiki que llegaría tarde y que no la esperara ,el actuó como si estuviera muy preocupado y no dijo nada solo se fue.

La peliazul se fue en su auto junto con Serena, iban a hablando sobre el supuesto embarazo de Amy, cuando al fin llegaron al hospital Serena lo miro por un momento y se sintió como nuevamente triste regresaba a su corazón, dudo en bajar, no deseaba entrar a ahí no quería ver a Darien acostado en una cama sin poder moverse ni nada por el estilo

"**Serena vamos"** dijo Amy

"**Si esta bien"**

Las dos chicas bajaron del auto y entraron al hospital por el área de emergencia, Serena quería salir corriendo de ese lugar en ese momento, Darien se encontraba en terapia intensiva y de seguro iba a pasar por ese lugar en cualquier y como lo había pensando, por la ventada que había en esa área Serena pudo ver a Darien quien estaba conectado a una maquina que le proporcionaba oxigeno además de que tenia unas vendas alrededor de la cabeza.

Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a humedecerse a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo de verlo en ese estado estaba solo no había más personas en ese momento, su cama estaba muy cerca de la ventana así que podía verlo muy bien, la rubia bajo la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, Amy la miro, hizo unos movimientos con su manos

"**Por favor Amy vámonos de aquí" **murmuro

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto en tono confuso

"**No deseo estar aquí por favor vámonos de aquí ahora"** llorando

"**Lo siento pero no lo harás" **hablaron varias voces

Serena volteo y miro a sus amigos quienes estaban detrás de ella, Haruka y Seiya se acercaron, la tomaron por los brazos y la arrastraron literalmente hacia la habitación en donde estaba Darien, Amy también entro y cerro las persianas mientras que Raye obligaba a la rubia a sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado de su esposo, luego los cuatro chicos salieron Taiki y Yaten agarraron las asas de la puerta y la trancaron para que ella no pudiera salir.

Serena miro a Darien quien estaba en aquella cama y empezó a temblar, rápidamente se levanto y corrió hasta la puerta pero esta estaba atorada y comenzó a llorar más y más, no deseaba estar ahí eso era algo que no deseaba ya que eso le traía malos recuerdo de cuando su padre estaba en allí y lo veía sufrir a causa de su enfermedad… preferirá mil veces estar en casa de sus abuelos que en ese lugar

"**Ya déjenme salir de aquí"** aulló mientras golpeaba la puerta

"**No lo haremos"** grito Lita

"**Si Serena debes de solucionar tú problema ahora mismo y hasta que no lo hagas no te dejaremos salir"** rió Mina

"**Déjense de tonterías y sáquenme de aquí, no quiero estar aquí… no quiero, no quiero, no quiero" **

La joven cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y siguió golpeando la puerta repitiendo una y otra que no quería estar allí adentro, luego de unos minutos lo golpes cesaron pero aquellas palabras no lo hicieron, una palabras llorosas y tristes. Serena escucho el aparato que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de Darien, giro suavemente y pudo verlo mejor

"**Darien" **susurro

Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el, lo contemplo, aun se encontraba en coma, bajo la mirada y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, coloco sus manos en sus piernas y apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza

"**Mentiroso"** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos **"mentiroso… prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola… ¿por que no cumples tus promesas?¿ por que siempre me mientes?… ¿Por qué?"** levanto la mirada

Al ver el rostro del pelinegro recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado ,luego de que se hicieron amigos Darien jamás se había separado de ella y nunca trato de sobrepasarse, lo único que el hacia era estar a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios y siempre le estaba dando ánimos incluso en la competencia para ganar la beca para ir a estudiar a Madrid, el siempre estuvo pendiente de ella, hubo una noche en la que había llegado muy lastimada a su casa y al verla se preocupo

**Flash back**

"**Serena"** grito Darien al ver como estaba

Corrió a auxiliar a Serena quien cayó en sus brazos muy cansada y agitada, la llevo hasta la sala y luego fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios

"**Estoy bien"** hablo mientras el muchacho regresaba a la sala con el botiquín

"**Si claro mírate estas sumamente lastimada"** con mucha preocupación

"**Ya… no es nada estaré bien en unos minutos"**

Serena trato de levantarse pero fue en vano, sus piernas le temblaban demasiado y ella termino cayendo en los brazos de su esposo, cuando la chica levanto la mirada y vio los ojos de el, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que Darien, el chico la contemplo con una calida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la rubia comenzara a latir más y más fuerte

"**Tienes unos muy hermosos ojos"** exclamo la joven

"**Tú también…tienes unos ojos realmente bellos Serena"** mientras la abrazaba

**Fin de flash back**

En aquel momento se sintió sumamente feliz de estar tan cerca de Darien, su cuerpo era calido y suave, tomo la mano de el y la apretó con mucha suavidad le transmitía mucha paz, aun no había cambiado en nada, aun seguía siendo el mismo aunque estuviera en coma

"**Por favor despierta te lo ruego"** colocando sus manos entre las suyas **"no deseo que me dejes sola por favor, no quiero volver a estar sola… no me dejes por favor"** grito con mucha fuerza unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron

Ella permaneció en la habitación por más o menos quince minutos mas, cuando llego Setsuna más temprano de lo inusual vio que los chicos aun seguían sosteniendo las asas de la puerta, además de estaban pegados de la puerta como si estuvieron escuchando una conversación (como de costumbre de metiche ¬¬), sintió curiosidad y se acerco a donde estaban sin hacer mucho ruido

"**¿Que esta pasando?" **pregunto en voz baja

"**Serena esta adentro" **respondió Hotaru en voz baja

"**¿Que cosa?"** muy furiosa

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la peliverde inclusive las enfermeras que estaban en ese lugar miraron hacia allí atraídas por los gritos.

"**¿Como que esa esta ahí adentro? ahora mismo me va a oír" **molesta

"**No, por favor no entres" **dijeron todos tratando de detener a su amiga

Pero no pudieron evitarlo ya que era muy fuerte, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para apartarlos y entrar a la habitación, cuando Setsuna abrió la puerta miro a Serena quien tenia a Darien del cuello como si lo tratara de asfixiar pero al mismo tiempo parecía feliz

"**Darien"** hablo con mucha tristeza

Miraron dentro del cuarto y vieron al pelinegro despierto y a Serena quien estaba asfixiándolo, los chicos gritaron de felicidad al ver a su amigo despierto nuevamente, Serena dejo de abrazarlo y vio a su amiga quien la miraba con unos grandes celos. Pero por primera vez eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, estaba feliz de que Darien estuviera nuevamente despierto y a su lado.

"**Buenos días chicos"** hablo el joven

Luego de dos horas más fue trasladado a una habitación para él solo, todos se encontraban ahí llorando por la felicidad de verlo despierto, Serena permaneció lejos de Setsuna durante ese tiempo, no deseaba hablar con ella y aun menos después de lo que le había dicho el otro día. Cuando Darien estuvo al fin en la recamara la rubia se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa

"_Que bueno que estés despierto Darien_" pensó la rubia mirándolo con ternura

"_Si y todo te lo debo a ti_" como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos

"**Oye Darien ¿y cuando fue que despertaste?"** pregunto Haruka

"**Si es verdad, cuando yo entre tú aun seguías en coma ¿como fue que despertaste así de rápido?"** exclamo Raye

"**Bueno lo que paso fue que…"**

**Flash back**

"**Por favor despierta te lo ruego"** colocando las mano de el entre las suyas **"no deseo que me dejes sola, por favor Darien… no me dejes por favor"** grito con mucha fuerza, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron, Serena continuaba llorando cuando sintió movimiento de sus dedos, Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco y miro al pelinegro quien la estaba contemplando con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**No te preocupes no pienso dejarte sola" **

"**Darien… Darien"** tapándose la boca ante aquella sorpresa

Se levanto un poco para sentarse, observo a Serena y nuevamente mostró una sonrisa, la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a Darien aun con lagrimas en los ojos

"**Que bueno… que bueno ya que despertaste"**

"**¿Crees que te iba a dejar sola ?te prometí que siempre te iba a proteger"** acariciándole el cabello

"**Si lo se"** llorando **"Pero… ¿desde cuando has estado despierto?"** separándose del joven

"**¿Desde cuando?"** colocando su mano en su barbilla **"Ah si…desde que los chicos te encerraron aquí y tú empezaste a golpear la puerta… ¿que no sabias que este es un hospital y que no puedes armar escándalos? pero que tontita eres cabeza de chorlito"**

Serena se molesto por lo que Darien le había dicho levanto su puño y lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos

"**Huyyyyyyyyyyyy ¿por que demonios no te moriste?"** grito mientras agarraba a Darien del cuello y lo empezaba a asfixiar (pero chicos no crean que en verdad lo estaba asfixiando por que no es así)

"**A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Serena"** rió mientras trataba de respirar

**Fin de flash **

"**En ese momento fue que ustedes entraron y bueno ya saben el resto de la historia"** riendo

"**Serena ¿como pudiste tratar de asfixiar a Darien luego que tú querías que el despertara?, en verdad eres una tonta" **hablo Michiru muy seria mientras veía a su amiga

"**El se lo busco por no decirme que estaba despierto" un poco nerviosa "y yo… yo no quería que despertara"** señalándolo

"**¿Así que no querías que yo despertara Serena?" **dijo el joven muy serio

La rubia miro el pelinegro quien se cruzo de brazos al escuchar lo que su esposa había dicho, luego observo a sus amigos quienes también tenían los brazos cruzados, se puso sumamente nerviosa y roja al mismo tiempo se levanto de la cama

"**¿Y bien Serena?"**preguntaron

"**Yo… yo" **caminado hacia atrás

"**¿Y bien?"** inquirió el muchacho

"**Si…quería que despertaras porque te extrañaba mucho"** exclamo Serena muy roja

Los chicos empezaron a reírse por el grito que había pegado su amiga ,aunque no lo demostrara ella era las más preocupada por Darien, se podía pensar que estaba sufriendo más que nadie en aquella habitación, Setsuna miro la escena muy triste que ya había perdido a su novio ,pero esta vez para siempre

Continuara…………………… 

**Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28**

* * *


	25. Ya no hay q depender d los demas

**Hola a todos ante q todo quiero darles las gracias por leer mi fics... y quiero pedirle una disculpa a Kliope... amiga no es q no me agrada que me digan en q estoy mal... se q debo mejorar y no quiero hacer q nadie se sienta mal... tu consejo me ayudan mucho y seguir escribiendo es solo q pues... la verdad no me gusto q me hayan metido a esa pagina de malos fics me gusta q me digan las cosa a mi directamente y no q me critiquen por fuera... quiero ser escritora y pues me gusta aprender por mi misma las lecciones ya lo dije soy cabeza dura y me cuesta mucho trabajo admitir mis errores... por eso te pido una disculpa si te hice sentir mal en algun momento lo siento... ya luego de esto a divertirse**

**PS: Tres capi mas amigos y Bye bye Setsuna Meiyo**

* * *

**Cáp. 26: Ya no hay que depender de los demás… un sentimiento Mutuo **

Luego que Darien se había recuperado paso solo tres semanas más en el hospital, cuando al fin pudo salir tuvo que permanecer más tiempo en cama y era por esa razón que Seiya y Serena debían de hacerse cargo de la casa lo que significo problemas ya que ninguno de los dos sabían que era lo que debían hacer pero para su buena suerte Setsuna siempre iba en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche a preparar la comida además de que en los tres últimos fines de semana limpio la casa, lo que no le gustaba mucho a la rubia porque se sentía inútil .

El sábado en la mañana la peliverde había llegado y estaba pasando una escoba en la casa, mientras que Seiya y Hotaru se encargaban de limpiar las ventanas, Serena estaba en la cocina lavando los platos ya que era lo único que sabia hacer hasta ahora, luego de terminar su labor entro a la sala y vio a Setsuna

"**¿Ya terminaste de lavar los trastes?**" pregunto

"**Si ya termine ¿y ahora que puedo hacer?"** mirando a su amiga algo triste

"**Ceo que nada, no sabes sacarle el polvo a las cosas y de seguro puedes romper algo, además de que jamás has cocinado, ni tampoco has tocado una lavadora ni una secadora, y no creo que sepas como lavar el piso, ni un baño, ni planchar… creo que será mejor que vayas a tú cuarto hasta la hora de almorzar"** en un tono frió

"**Esta bien"** bajando la mirada

Serena se fue a su habitación un poco herida por la palabras que le había dicho, todo lo que ella decía era verdad, nunca antes había lavado, ni había limpiado y mucho menos sabia como lavar un piso, a pesar de estar casada por dos años con Darien era él quien siempre hacia todas las cosas en su casa además de que Seiya lo ayudaba.

Era humillante, todas sus amigas se hacían cargo de sus propios hogares excepción de ella, entro a su cuarto y se acerco a su escritorio en donde estaba la fotografía de su madre y su padre juntos, se sentó en la silla y contemplo aquella imagen con mucha tristeza

"**Madre… ¿tú también sabias hacer las labores de la casa no es así?"** mirando a su madre **"yo nunca llegare a ser una ama de casa, dependo demasiado de los demás incluso en estos momento que Darien esta reposando es Setsuna y Seiya quienes se encargan de las cosas ya que yo no se hacer nada a parte de lavar lo platos" **

Dio un largo suspiro, tomo el retrato y se levanto, camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer en ella

"**Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Setsuna y hasta Hotaru saben encargarse de la casa pero yo nunca aprendí a serlo nunca me educaron para hacer las labores de la casa"** volteo a ver la ventana **"¿será por esa razón que nunca seré una excelente esposa para Darien"**

El rostro de la joven se puso tan rojo como un amapola al recordar al pelinegro, últimamente solo pensaba en el, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni un solo momento y no sabia por que pero solo deseaba hacer lo mejor posible para que Darien estuviera contento con ella. Pero… ¿como estarlo si ella era un cero a la izquierda?

"**Solo doy problemas… desearía ya no depender de los demás"** levantándose de la cama **"debo hacer las cosas por mí misma, no puedo dejar que Setsuna me gane el amor de Darien"**

Nuevamente su cara se puso más roja aun, ¿como era posible que ella estuviera pensando en el amor de Darien si ellos dos solo eran amigos y nada más que amigos?

"**Dios pero que demonios estoy diciendo ¿como puedo pensar así? si el es la persona que ama Setsuna…tonta, tonta, tonta" **golpeándose la cabeza **"¿por que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza?"** volvió a caer en el lecho

En la sala la peliverde ya había terminado de limpiar el piso cuando Seiya y Hotaru entraron .Ambos chicos buscaron a Serena pero no la vieron por ningún lado

"**Oye ¿y Serena?"** pregunto el muchacho

"**Ella esta en su cuarto le dije que se fuera"** respondió

"**¿Y por que le dijiste eso?"** pregunto Hotaru

"**Por que… sabes que esa tonta no sabe hacer las labores de la casa jamás aprendió a hacerlo y si se quedaba aquí de seguro iba a romper algo" **

"**Aun así Setsuna ella es la dueña de esta casa"** exclamo Seiya

"**Es cierto… ¿no crees que a ella le duele saber que no sabe hacer nada?" **

"**Pues que le duela, eso a mí no me importa si fuera menos una nena de mama y mas una mujer creo que no tendría este problema, pero no lo es… es una dama de sociedad y eso no sirve"**

"**Setsuna tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca la entrenaron para ser una ama de casa" **

"**El tiene razón, Serena jamás en su vida a aprendido a hacer las labores de la casa pero no por eso vamos a correrla de su propio hogar"**

"**Basta chicos, ya comprendí lo que me están tratando de decir" **

"**¡Que bueno! ahora ve arriba y pídele perdón"** dijo el joven de cabello negro

"**¡Eh!"**

"**Ve y pídele disculpa"** ambos chicos mientras se cruzaban de brazos

"**Ni lo piensen, además solo dije la verdad yo no tengo la culpa de que ella no sea una ama de casa además, si alguien tiene la culpa es ella misma por no haber aprendido a hacer nada en su vida… ¿que cree ?que ser una dama refinada le va a servir viviendo en una casa sin sirvientes?… ustedes saben que si ella no fuera tan refinada hubiera aprendido a hacer algo"**

Serena había escuchado todo la conversación que sus tres amigos, había bajado para tratar de ayudar en lo que pudiera, más cuando escucho lo que Setsuna estaba diciendo se sintió como una tonta, se acerco a la puerta tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa, estaba comenzando a hacer frió así que decidió ir a pasear por un rato.

Camino por toda la ciudad un poco triste por lo ocurrido, cuando llego al parque de Tokio vio a Raye, Lita y Mina quienes estaban sentadas en unos bancos no muy lejos de ella, Lita la llamo y ella se acerco, las cuatro muchachas fueron a una cafetería muy cerca de allí, las tres pidieron un café con leche mientras que Serena pidió solo un te, empezaron a hablar mientras tomaban pero la rubia se mantuvo en silencio

"**Serena ¿te ocurre algo?"** pregunto Mina al ver que ella no decía ni una palabra

"**¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada" **mirándola

"**Vamos tonta ¿que pasa? ¿Por que están tan distraída?… bueno más de lo normal"** dijo Raye en un tono burlón

"**Es cierto ¿que ocurre?" **inquirió Lita

La joven dudo en contarles pero no iba a perder nada si les decía a ellas lo que sentía y lo que estaba pasando

"**Deseo que me digan la verdad… ¿soy muy refinada?" **

Las tres miraron a diferentes partes para no responderle a su amiga, lo que la molesto mucho

"**Díganme la verdad" **

"**Bueno Serena a ver… comes con mucha delicadeza además de que siempre que sales sabes como comportarte, usas mejor que nosotros los cubiertos y sabes para cual es cada uno, sueles tomar el Té como si fueras una dama, además de que siempre haces una reverencia o pliegue cuando te presentas con alguien, eres muy buena hablando varios idiomas"** respondió Lita

"**Y además…"** agrego Raye

"**Eres más educada que nosotras"** dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo

"**Entonces si es cierto, soy demasiado refinada"** bajado la mirada

Las chicas notaron su tristeza lo que las hizo sentir como unas tontas por haberle dicho aquellas cosas

"**Serena ¿por que te preocupas en ser tan refinada ?si eres perfecta en todo"** pregunto Mina

"**Es que no quiero ser una dama solo quiero ser como ustedes sin modales y no tan refinada"**

"**Ahhhhh ya veo... un minuto ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"** indago Raye algo molesta

"**Nada es solo que no deseo ser así, solo quiero ser como cualquier otra chica… ya no deseo depender de los demás"**

"**¿Y dependes mucho de los demás Serena?"** hablo Lita

"**Claro que si"** suspirando **"primero no puedo encargarme de la casa por que no se como hacerlo, no se cocinar, ni planchar, tampoco se lavar la ropa, ni lavar los pisos, ni nada por el estilo soy tan tonta que no puedo hacer nada sin que ustedes me ayuden"**

"**Pero Serena dinos,¿ jamás te han enseñado a ser las labores de la casa?" **pregunto Raye

La rubia negó con la cabeza

"**Dime… ¿que fue lo que te enseñaron tus abuelos?"** curioseo la diosa del amor y la belleza

"**Bueno lo que me enseñaron… mmmmm fue"**

**Flash back**

"**Serenity una señorita nunca baja la cabeza frente a los demás y menos si es una Tsukino, nosotros somos firmes en los que hacemos"** dijo su abuela cuando le estaba enseñando clases de postura cuando ella tenia tan solo cinco años

"**Si abuela"**

**Flash back 2**

"**Serena una Tsukino siempre debe de saber cuales son los cubiertos para cada platillo y además de que debe comer con delicadeza y postura"** exclamo su Nana cuando estaba enseñándole a diferenciar los utensilios para comer tenia seis años

"**Si Nana"**

**Flash back 3**

"**Una Tsukino camina con gracias y porte jamás encorvada"** mando su abuela cuando ella tenia tan solo siete años

**Flash back 4**

"**Una Tsukino siempre hace una reverencia o un pliegue sutil cuando se le presenta alguien o le presentan a alguien… jamás saluda con la mano es indigno"**

**Flash back 5**

"**Siempre tomamos el Té con refinación y nunca tomamos café no es para las personas educadas como nosotros"**

**Fin de los flash back**

"**Y eso fue lo que aprendí"** finalizo

"**Serena en verdad tú familia es muy rara"** dijeron sus amigas con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

"**¿Lo dicen en serio?" **

"**Por supuesto que si"** las tres al mismo tiempo

"**A nadie le enseñan tanta educación como a ti ni siquiera a nuestros padres nos enseñaron a hacer tan perfectos como a ti"** hablo la chica de cabello negro

"**Es cierto Serena por eso es que no sabes a ser nada, eres demasiado perfecta" **dijo la chica de cabello castaño

"**Pero yo no deseo ser perfecta solo deseo ser como ustedes"**

"**¿Y por que deseas ser como nosotras?"** pregunto la diosa del amor y la belleza

"**Como ya se los dije no deseo depender de lo demás quiero aprender a ser una ama de casa"**

"**Bueno si quieres yo te puedo ayudar"** propuso Lita

"**¿En serio me ayudarías?" **muy contenta

"**Claro que si"**

Desde ese día Serena siempre iba a la casa de Lita a aprender, cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que solía cometer muchos errores, siempre se estaba comportando como una dama, cuando trataba de cortar alguna verdura terminaba cortándose a si misma, cuando estaba lavando el lavandero terminaba completamente lleno de espuma, cuando limpiaba siempre rompía algo, en fin era un desastre en todo lo que tratara de hacer, lo que la desanimaba más y más.

Una mañana del sábado la rubia recibió un llamada de Setsuna quien le decía que no iba a ir porque debía de ir a los laboratorios Tomoe para arreglar algunos asuntos, además de que Seiya no estaba en la casa se había marchado de la ciudad ya que tenia una cita en la disquera de su familia en Hokkaido y Hotaru se encontraba visitando a su padre al otro lado de la cuidad, lo que significo que ella debía de encargarse de la casa .No sabia que era lo que debía de hacer, la chica entro a la cocina y vio algunos trastes en la cocina, eran las 9 de la mañana Darien no había desayunado y ella tampoco, debía de limpiar la casa de arriba a abajo y preparar el almuerzo.

Todo se le había complicado así que solo tenia que hacer una cosa… llamar a sus amigas para que la vinieran a ayudar, tomo el teléfono que había en la cocina y se disponía a hablar, cuando recordó lo que la peliverde le había dicho a sus amigos sobre que ella era demasiado refinada para hacer las cosas por si misma.

"**Voy a demostrarles que no soy tan refinada como ellos dicen"** colocando el teléfono en su lugar **"puedo hacerme cargo de esta casa yo sola"**

Busco en el refrigerador queso, lecho y jugo, luego saco algunos panes, los puso en el tostador mientras cortaba algo de queso y lo colocaba en un plato, busco dos vasos y hecho jugo en uno y en el otro la leche, después que los panes estuvieron bien tostados le llevo el desayuno a Darien

"**Darien aquí tienes tú desayuno"** dijo Serena entrando a la habitación

"**Gracias Serena pero es raro, no escuche el auto de Setsuna llegar"** mirando a la chica

"**Es que no va a venir el día de hoy"** colocando la bandeja de comida en la cama de Darien

"**¿Y por que no va a venir?"**

"**Es que tiene que ir a los laboratorios Tomoe"**

"**Ya veo… Seiya ni Hotaru están en la casa ¿no es así?"**

"**Así es"**

"**Bueno creo que debo de limpiar la casa yo solo"** muy serio

"**No es necesario, yo me puedo a ser cargo de la casa por mí propia cuenta"**

"**¿Qué tú?"** incrédulo

"**¿Y que tiene de malo ?soy tú esposa ¿o no?"**

El rostro de la joven se puso rojo cuando dijo eso, no sabia por que pero estas palabras hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir muy fuerte.

"**Quiero decir soy la chica de esta casa y me puedo hacer cargo yo sola"** evitando verlo

"**¿Segura?"** pregunto

"**Si, no te preocupes limpiare todo por mí propia cuenta"**

"**Esta bien pero si necesitas de mí ayuda me llamas y bajare"**

"**No te preocupes lo haré por mí propia cuenta"** sonriendo **"oye Darien cuando tú firmaste aquel contrato con mis abuelos ¿lo leíste por completo?"** volteando a observarlo

"**El contrato… no, no quise leerlo"**

"**¿En verdad no lo leíste? ¿me lo juras?"** muy seria

"**Si te lo aseguro ¿Por qué?"**

"**No, no es nada" **

Serena sale de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que Darien no había leído el contrato así que no la había traicionado, bajo a la cocina y preparo algo para desayunar antes de comenzar con la limpieza de la casa. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad, Rubeus y sus compañeros estaban esperando a que llegara su amigo, lo había mandado a que averigüe el estado de salud del pelinegro, cuando Diamante llego negó con la cabeza lo que molesto a Rubeus pero alegro a Esmeralda y a Beryl

"**Maldición ¿como es que sigue con vida después de ese accidente?"** gruño Rubeus

"**Al parecer había caído en coma, pero luego de dos semanas despertó y ahora esta en su casa"** dijo Diamante algo aliviado de que Darien no hubiera muerto

"**Ese tipo tiene más vidas que un gato pero yo no suelo comerte los mismos errores dos veces…me desharé de el así sea lo ultimo que haga" **mirando a los demás

"**Oye Rubeus en ves de acabar con la vida de ese tipo ¿por que no obligamos al conejo de la Luna a que nos entregue la empresa Tsukiya?"** propuso Jedite

"**¿Y como haríamos algo así?"** pregunto Esmeralda

"**Fácil la secuestramos y la amenazamos de que lastimaremos a su familia y amigos si no nos entrega las compañías"**

"**Esa idea si me gusta además de que esa tonta haría lo que fuera por sus amigos y su familia, será muy fácil que acepte"** hablo Beryl

"**Me niego yo deseo acabar con la vida de ese tipo por meterse en mí camino" **rehusó el chico

"**Pero Rubeus, es una mejor manera ¿no crees ?además así no te meterán a la cárcel por asesinato"** señalo Diamante

"**Eso a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo quiero acabar con el de una vez por todas"**

"**Pero si tenemos las empresa de los Tsukino y los Chiba ya no necesitaremos acabar con su vida"** dijo Esmeralda muy seria

"**He dicho que…"**

"**Además así puedes vengarte de Serena si la tienes cerca de ti"** agrego Jedite con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

"**Eso si me agrada, bien…entonces lo haremos a tú manera Jedite"**

Diamante vio a los chicos algo preocupado, no deseaba lastimar a más personas y menos a Serena quien en el internado había sido muy amable con el, pero no podía hacer nada, ellos eran sus amigos y su familia debía de hacer lo que le mandasen, quisiera o no

"_Lo siento Serena_" pensó "_no deseo lastimarte pero es lo que nos enseñaron y debemos hacer, espero que algún día me perdones por todo esto_"

"**Hey Diamante ¿te pasa algo?" **pregunto Beryl a verlo tan callado

"**No me pasa nada"** respondió **"y bien ¿cuando empezaremos con nuestro plan?"**

"**A partir de la próxima semana"** proclamo Rubeus

"**Muy bien"**

Diamante no estaba seguro de lo que ellos iban a hacer pero no le quedaba de otra, había sido criado para destruir a los Tsukino y ahora eso es lo que debía de hacer.

De regreso a la casa de Serena y Darien, ya eran más o menos la una de la tarde y la joven se encontraba en la cocina batallando con la comida, había decidido preparar un poco de pasta con carne, había visto antes a su esposo hacerlo así que pensó que ella también podía, busco una cacerola lo suficientemente grande, luego de ponerle agua la puso en la cocina, más cuando iba a echar la pasta se dio de cuenta que se le había secado, así que tuvo que volver a echar mas agua , pero siempre que iba a echar los fideos se daba se cuenta que el agua siempre se le secaba, ya cuando se iba a dar por vencida, abrió la tapa de la cacerola y vio que no todo marchaba bien, puso la pasta por fin.

Busco las verduras y las cosas con las que iba a preparar la carne pero no tenia suerte ya que se lastimaba mientras trataba de cortar la carne o las verduras. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a oler a quemado, volteo hacia la cocina y vio que toda la pasta se estaba botando, rápidamente corrió a apagar la hornalla, se disponía a sacar la cacerola de la cocina pero cuando toco las asas se quemo las manos.

"**Ahhhhh"** grito

Corrió rápidamente hacia el lavadero y abrió el grifo hasta que el ardor pasara, vio sus manos las cuales estaba completamente rojas con ampollas y cortadas a causa del trabajo que había hecho, empezó a llorar al darse cuenta que no servia para nada

"**¿Por que no puedo hacer nada?" **mientras caía de rodillas frente al lavadero **"no puedo hacer ni las cosas más sencillas"**

"**Serena" **

La chica miro hacia la entrada de la cocina y vio a Darien con una muleta, la estaba viendo con lastima, se levanto con la mirada puesta en el suelo, se acerco al teléfono, lo tomo y marco el numero de la pizzería

"**¿Con que vas a querer tú pizza?"** pregunto

"**¿Pizza?, Serena… ¿que no estas cocinando?"** muy serio

"**Si pero ¿no vez que no sirvo para esto? no soy una ama de casa solo soy una tonta niña rica que no sabe hacer nada"** dijo con una voz llorosa

"**Eso no es cierto, si le pusieras empeño a las cosas de seguro lo harías mejor"** acercándose a ella

"**No puedo¿ que no comprendes? no soy Setsuna, ni Amy, ni ninguna de las chicas las cuales pueden cocinar limpiar y hasta preparar un excelente Té ,solo soy una nena malcriada que jamás aprendió a ser ama de casa ya que siempre me educaron para ser una dama" **

"**Eso no es cierto"**

Darien abrazo a Serena con mucha sutileza, la chica se hecho a llorar en los brazos de el mientras dejaba caer el teléfono al suelo.

"**Lo siento, en verdad lo siento no puedo ni siquiera ser un ama de casa, lo siento tanto… solo quiero que tú te sientas feliz por lo que yo hago"**

"**Ya no te disculpes"**

Luego de unos minutos los dos estaban almorzando pizza en la sala, la rubia se notaba muy triste y no tenia muchas ganas de comer, ella deseaba preparar algo sola, pero no podía no sabia como hacerlo, el pelinegro noto la tristeza de su esposa

"**Serena dime… ¿por que querías cocinar si nunca antes lo habías hecho?" **pregunto mirándola

"**Es que ya no quería depender de nadie quería hacer algo por mí misma pero como siempre falle"** bajando el rostro

"**No fallaste, solo cometiste uno que otro error, es normal que ocurra eso, aun no sabes muy bien que eso lo que debes de hacer"**

"**No es cierto, no soy buena para nada incluso Setsuna hace las cosas mejores que yo no sirvo para nada"** con lagrimas en los ojos

"**Eso no es cierto, tú eres buena haciendo lo que sabes hacer no te compares con Setsuna"**

"**Claro que me comparo ella, yo no puedo hacer corresponderte como lo hace ella cuando están solos"** muy roja

"**Serena"** el chico se puso escarlata **"pero ¿que estas diciendo?"**

"**La verdad…ella si puedo estar contigo cosa que yo no puedo hacer por que…" **

"**Si yo te enseño a hacer las cosas de la casa ¿tú aprenderías más rápido?"** interrumpió el chico antes de que su esposa terminara

"**¿En verdad Darien?" **

"**Por supuesto, pero antes habrá que curar esas heridas que tienes en tus manos"**

"**Mis manos"** las contemplo y luego las escondió debajo de la mesa **"no se de que me estas hablando, no tengo las manos lastimadas"**

"**Serena"** riño

Luego que terminaron de almorzar el joven busco el botiquín de emergencia y comenzó a curarla, aunque no eran heridas muy profundas prefirió remediarlas lo mejor posible, cuando los dos estaban en la sala, la chica no pudo evitar sentir como si su alma quisiera salirse de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado nerviosa de estar tan cerca de el.

Después de unos instantes ambos entraron a la cocina, ahí Darien le indico a Serena la cantidad de agua que debía de echar a la cacerola además de decirle cuanto tiempo debía de esperar para que hirviera y luego colocara la pasta, ella hizo todo lo que le indico y coloco un poco de pasta en el fuego, se dirigió al lavadero en donde estaban las verduras que estaba lavando ,las coloco en la tabla y empezó a cortarlas con algo de temor subiendo sus manos y bajándola con mucha fuerza hacia la verduras

"**Serena no hagas eso"** colocándose detrás de la chica **"debes de cortar las verduras con mucha más delicadeza o terminaras cortándote un dedo o una mano"**

El pelinegro tomo las manos de su esposa y comenzó a ayudarla, lo que hizo que el corazón de ambos chicos comenzaran a acelerarse al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpo estaban complemente excitados de estar tan cerca, ambos podían oler el aroma del otro además de que podían escuchar sus latidos

(Muy bien a partir de este momento conocerán lo que están pensado ellos dos las palabras en blanco son los pensamiento de Serena y las rojas son los pensamientos de Darien)

Serena POV

Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, ese perfume que tenia a rosas rojas, su pecho tan suave y algo robusto, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de mí me excitaba cada vez más haciendo que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte, no podía controlarme deseaba besarlo y entregarme en ese mismo momento, no me importaba nada solo quería estar a su lado. Sentí el aliento de Darien en mi cuello lo que hizo que un gran cosquilleo recorriera todo mi ser, además de que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como si fueran de gelatina, me iba a caer, cerré los ojos para evitar pensar en el pero no podía su imagen estaba tatuada en mi… solo pensaba en los dos, no comprendía la razón del porque me pasaba esto, era la primera vez que sentía así.

Mí respiración cada vez se hacia más y mas agitada, su olor me estaba enloqueciendo por completo y no sabia la razón … ¿que me estaba pasando?¿ y por que solo me estaba pasando con él?… ¿porque no con otra persona?, solté el cuchillo y suavemente me voltee hasta quedar frente a frente ,mire sus ojos ,tenia el rostro completamente rojo y mi piel completamente erizada, sus orbes siempre me hipnotizaban cada vez que los veía fijamente, no se que fue lo que me paso en ese momento pero mis manos actuaron por si mismas y enlazaron su cuello ,me acerque un poco a el mientras seguía viendo aquellos ojo azules como la noche

Darien POV

Cuando tome las manos de Serena mi corazón se disparo y empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca me acerque solo un poco a ella y pudo aspirar aquel perfume en su cabello, a flores de cerezo, su piel tan suave y blanca como la nieve, pero al mismo tiempo tan calida como los rayos del sol no pude evitar pensar en abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y besarla en ese mismo momento ,esa chica me estaba volviendo loco …no ,ya estaba loco por ella desde un principio ,desde aquél momento en que me abrió su corazón y me dijo todo sobre ella cuando nos conocimos por primera ves en aquel restaurante… o ¿habrá sido desde antes que ya estaba así ?si era así ,entonces no deseaba ir a un psiquiatra ya que en lo que verdaderamente deseo es estar con ella

Su imagen nunca salía de mi mente y menos de mis sueños ,siempre anhelaba probar sus labios y hacerla mía… no quería que fuera de nadie más solo mía, mía y para siempre, me acerque un poco al cuello de Serena para poder extasiarme de su perfume que me enloquecía y me excitaba, cuando Serena soltó el cuchillo y volteo a verme ,sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y quede completamente hipnotizado ,ella coloco sus manos alrededor de mí cuello y yo coloque las mías alrededor de su cintura ,en ese momento lo supe, no deseaba soltarla no deseaba separarme de ella ni un solo instante así que la atraje hacia mí y ambos quedamos completamente pegados, cuando se acerco a mí yo mostré una calida sonrisa y acerque mis rostro ,en ese momento solo deseaba una sola cosa y era besarla

Serena POV

Cuando Darien se acerco a mi pensé que me iba a desmayar, mire que sus labios se estaban acercando a los míos, cerré mis ojos para esperar a que el me besara, mí corazón latía fuerte, yo lo podía escuchar y también podía escuchar el sus latidos

Darien POV

Cuando vi que ella cerro los ojos lo comprendí, ella deseaba tanto como yo estar juntos, la abrace con mucha más fuerza y me acerque más y más para unirnos cerré también los míos y su imagen no me dejo en paz, si no la besaba en ese momento me iba a arrepentir por el resto de mí vida.

Todos pensarían que logramos nuestro objetivo pero en ese momento alguien grito desde la puerta.

"**Darien, Serena ya llegue"** aulló Seiya

Al escuchar esto , los dos salieron del mundo en el que habían estado por unos segundo y volvieron a la realidad, cuando vieron que estaban demasiado cerca se separaron rápidamente mientras sus corazones aun estaban acelerados por la cercanía, Serena volteo haber a Darien quien no la miraba a los ojos ya que aun estaba muy sonrojado por lo que había pasado, ella también estaba avergonzada, su mente le pedía que abrazara y besara a Darien pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, en ese momento Seiya entro a la cocina con una sonrisa

"**Oigan y ustedes ¿que hacen aquí?" **pregunto algo curioso

"**Nada yo ya me iba a mí cuarto"** respondió la rubia mientras salía corriendo de la cocina

"**Y a esta ¿que mosca le pico?"** le pregunto a Darien

"**No tengo idea"** respondió sin mirar a su amigo

La joven llego a su recamara y cerro con llave ,se recostó en la puerta mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, su corazón cada vez latía más y más fuerte al recordar lo que había pasado en la cocina, algo que al fin la había llevado a un mundo que jamás había visto en su vida ,un mundo de placer y dicha, con tan solo estar cerca de la persona por la cual estaba comenzando a sentir algo, algo que aun ni ella misma sabia que era ,pero de algo si estaba segura y era que lo que le pasaba con Darien nunca lo había sentido antes… y se dijo a si misma

"_¿Que será esto que siento en mí corazón?… pero ¿y Setsuna?"_

Darien subió a su habitación y no pudo evitar detenerse frente a cuarto de Serena, coloco sus manos en la puerta y su cuerpo nuevamente se estremeció al recordar lo que había sucedido. Algo lo cual no le había pasado antes con ninguna otra persona ni siquiera con Setsuna, _¡Dios! Setsuna_ pensó en ese momento ¿que estaba haciendo ?Setsuna era su novia aunque no sintiera nada por ella pero no desea lastimarla nuevamente. Se dirigió a su recamara un poco triste por recordarla.

"_¿Que debo hacer?, no deseo volver a lastima a Setsuna pero tampoco quiero estar separado de la mujer que amo"_

Ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro pero no podían expresarlo ya que había una persona de por medio, Setsuna, y por esa razón no podían estar juntos… no mientras ella estuviera ahí, sus corazones jamás podrán tenerse a causa de ella… el amor a veces suele ser algo cruel ¿no es así?

Continuara………………………

Autora Original: Alinita28 o Alina28


	26. ¿Amor O Amistad? Los celos de Haruka

**Hola gommennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn por el retrazo es q tueve problemas con mi compu y tuve que reiniciarla y pues el fics de Destino S.M lo perdi pero ya lo recupere aqui les dejo mi pequeño fics Destino espero que les guste... Byeeeeeeeeee y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS**

**Cáp. 27: ¿Amor o Amistad?… los Celos de Haruka**

A la mañana siguiente Darien se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, Setsuna no vendría el día de hoy ya que estaba demasiado ocupada para ir a la casa, como eran aun las nueve de la mañana Seiya estaba durmiendo mientras que Serena se había levantado un poco temprano .Bajo a la cocina y vio a su esposo quien estaba cocinado, cuando el pelinegro sintió la presencia de la rubia volteo a verla, los dos chicos evitaron mirarse ,estaban completamente sonrojados porque habían recordado lo que había pasado el día de ayer, algo que ni ellos mismos podían explicar ya que habían caído en un lapso hipnótico.

Ella camino hacia la mesa y se sentó, el joven le coloco un plato con pan tostado huevos jamón y tocineta, un vaso de jugo de manzana y otro con leche, la muchacha comenzó a comer en silencio. Luego Darien le hizo compañía, se sentó al frente y almorzó sin decir una palabra, los corazones de ambos estaban latiendo al mismo ritmo

"¿_Por que me siento así al estar frente a él?_" pregunto Serena mientras miraba su comida "¿_que me esta pasando¿?a mí jamás me había sucedido algo así y menos estando cerca de él pero… ¿por que ayer deseaba tanto que el me abrazara y me besara?… ¿que es esto que estoy sintiendo en mí corazón?_"

"¿_Por que no habla ?¿por que no me dice nada?_" pensó el chico al observarla "¿_que acaso lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros ya se lo olvido? no ,eso es imposible, se que ella esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo…¿ pero por que no me dice nada?¿ que acaso desea mantenerme en suspenso?…… vamos Serena dime algo , por favor dime que es lo que estas sintiendo por mi _"

"¿_Que hago? no se que debo hacer, Darien esta frente a mí pero no puedo preguntarle que fue lo que paso ayer…¿ por que se acerco a mí y me abrazo de esa manera? no ,no puedo hacerlo tengo miedo… ¿por que no habla primero? _"

"_Basta no voy a seguir esperando que ella hable"_" apretando con fuerza sus puños **"Serena yo…"**

"**¿Si?"** levantando el rostro un poco

"**Lo que paso ayer… yo quiera preguntarte si tú… acaso tú…"** sonrojado

"**Si… si"**

"**Serena que es lo que tú…"** muy rojo

"**Bueno días"** grito un pelilargo mientras iba a la cocina

Cuando Seiya entro ,ambos jóvenes lo fulminaron con la mirada , se habían enfrascado totalmente del mundo, el muchacho no se dio de cuenta de las miradas asesinas que tenían los dos ya que enseguida que detecto el aroma del desayuno, corrió a buscar un plato se sirvió y se sentó al lado de la rubia, Darien dio un largo suspiro ya que no había podido preguntarle a Serena lo que sentía por él, la rubia por su cuenta luego que termino de comer se levanto de la mesa y empezó a lavar los trastes en silencio

"**Oye Serena, mañana no tendremos clases ¿no es así?"** interrogo Seiya mirando a su amiga

"**Así es, recuerda que mañana todos los profesores van a estar en una reunión así que tendremos el día libre"**

"**Que bien estaba esperando esto, iré con Hotaru al cine"** con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**Vaya como que tú y Hotaru suelen tener muchas citas ¿no?"** dijo en un tono picaron

"**¡EHHHHHHHHH! Bombón ¿que demonios estas pensado?"** pregunto el chico muy sonrojado

"**¿Yo ?nada"** en un tono irónico **"es solo que todos los días ella y tú están teniendo citas cinco veces a la semana, además que debes en cuando están solos en esta casa, me pregunto ¿que es lo que harán estando ustedes dos?"**

Su rostro se torno de un carmesí brillante antes las palabras de ella, Darien no puedo evitar reírse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que hizo que el pelilargo se pusiera aun más rojo que antes

"**Serena eres una ratita ¿lo sabias?"** el joven riendo

"**Solo digo la verdad… el es igual que tú y Setsuna" **

"**¿Cómo?" **dejando de reír y mirándola

"**Que tú y Setsuna casi siempre están solos en esta casa, me pregunto… ¿que es lo que hacen cuando ni yo ni Seiya estamos aquí"**

Darien se puso totalmente apenado y miro a su amigo quien también estaba en su misma condición, la muchacha comenzó a reír ya que había hecho que sus dos amigos se incomodaran… más en el fondo a ella le dolía que su esposo se sonrojara por lo que había dicho

"**No es justo bombón siempre haces que nosotros terminemos totalmente avergonzados"** dijo Seiya

"**¿Quien los manda a tener novias?"** terminando de lavar **"bueno, ahora me voy, quiero comprar una cosas en el centro comercial"**

"**¿Te vas? pero Serena quería preguntarte…"** hablo Darien

"**Me llevare tú motocicleta…"** tomando las llaves **"y por cierto ¿sabes? deberías de llamar a Setsuna no ha venido y de seguro debe de tener otro pretendiente en su trabajo, adiós"**

El joven quedo algo sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo ya que no podía creer que después de lo que les había pasado el día de ayer ella aun seguía insistiendo con que él y Setsuna hacían una hermosa pareja.

"¿_Pero que le pasa?¿ será que en verdad no le importo?_" pensó Darien algo triste

"**Que raro estaba algo triste"** exclamo Seiya

"**Perdón pero ¿que dijiste?"** mirándolo

"**¿Que no te diste cuenta? estaba muy triste como si estuviera sufriendo"**

"**¿En verdad?"**

"**Si desde que conozco a Serena solo había visto esa expresión en dos ocasiones"**

"**¿Y cuales han sido esas dos veces?"** pregunto

"**La primera fue cuando tuvo que pasar todo el invierno en el internado ya que su abuela y su abuelo no se encontraban en Tokio y nadie la fue a buscar… eso ocurrió más o menos haces unos doce años"**

"**Vaya que pena… y la segunda ¿cuando fue?"**

"**Cuando se entero que Rubeus solo la estaba usando"** bajando el rostro

Darien quedo algo pensativo ,no sabia que era lo que debía creer ,por una parte Serena se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada el día de ayer, pero por el otro lado Seiya había dicho que estaba sufriendo y se pregunto cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por su cuenta Serena había llegado a el centro comercial y empezó a comprar de todo un poco, deseaba matar el tiempo todo lo posible, no quería regresar a su casa, no ahora que algo no andaba bien con ella ,no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en lo sucedido en la cocina.

Las horas pasaron lentamente aun continuaba absorta en sus pensamientos al igual que el pelinegro, ninguno de ellos podía sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido y se preguntaban así mismos que hubiera ocurrido si en ese momento no hubiera llegado Seiya, Darien hubiese sido capaz de besarla pero deseaba saber que era lo que Serena pensaba al respecto sobre eso…

Luego de una semana más el joven regreso a su trabajo y aunque aun tenia que guardar reposo no quería permanecer más tiempo en una cama... una mañana se había marchado muy temprano, cuando Serena se levanto fue hasta la cocina y le extraño mucho que el no estuviera en la casa ya que se iba a trabajar luego que Seiya y ella desayunaban pero ahora el no estaba y le pareció un poco extraño. Se acerco a la mesa y vio que el desayuno estaba listo

"**Gracias querido Darien" **dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"**Bueno días bombón"** hablo su amigo mientras entraba a la cocina

"**Bueno días Seiya ¿como amaneciste?"** volteando a ver al joven

"**Muy bien además de que estoy muy contento"**

"**¿Yeso por que?"** mientras se sentaba a la mesa

"**Es que hoy le pediré a Hotaru que se case conmigo" **

"**¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio a Hotaru ?pero que felicidad"** muy sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo

"**Así es tengo todo ya planeado primero la llevare al parque de diversiones, luego al cine y por ultimo a unos de los restaurante de la familia Kino"**

"**¿A cual de todos?" **

"**En el que ahora Lita esta trabajando, ahí aparecerán unos mariachis y comenzaran a cantar y en ese preciso momento le pediré que se case conmigo"**

"**Que alegría espero que sean felices"** con una sonrisa algo triste

"**Gracias Serena, mira el anillo que le compre"**

El chico saco una cajita de color blanca de su bolsillo la abrió y le mostró a un anillo de una piedra de Flúor, la piedra favorita de Hotaru, Serena quedo encantada

"**Vaya es hermosísima a Hotaru le va a encantar"**

"**Si lo se y es por eso que la compre se la voy a entregar esta noche y estoy algo nervioso"**

"**De seguro ustedes serán muy felices juntos… ya que siempre es maravilloso estar al lado de la persona que amas ¿no es así?"**

Seiya miro a su amiga y se dio de cuenta de la gran tristeza que ella tenia en sus ojos deseaba conocer la razón pero prefirió no hacerlo porque pensaba que no era el indicado para preguntarle a la chica, pero sabia quien si era él adecuado, luego de ayudar, se fue a buscar a su novia pero antes llamo a una personita y le pidió que fuera a la casa. Una hora y media después un automóvil llego al hogar de los tres chicos, Serena se asomo por la ventana y vio al coche rojo.

"**Haruka"** grito mientras abría la puerta

"**Hola gatita"** dijo el chico mientras bajaba de su carro.

Entraron a la casa, el pelicastaño se puso cómodo en la sala mientras que Serena iba a buscar algo de tomar, la rubia regreso con dos grandes vasos de jugo de naranja.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Haruka?"** pregunto

"**¿Que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a una amiga?" **un poco ofendido

"**Claro pero es que pensé que ibas a estar con Michiru"**

"**Michiru iba a ir a visitar a sus padres y bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer y vine a ver como andaba mí pequeña hermanita"**

"**Pequeña hermanita"** hablo Serena con mucha nostalgia

"**¿Lo recuerdas? siempre te decía pequeña hermanita cuando éramos niños y estábamos en el internado"**

"**Si lo recuerdo, todos siempre decían que tú y yo éramos hermanos incluso cuando conocimos a los chicos ellos también pensaban lo mismo" **con una sonrisa

"**Si… jajajaja ¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en tercero de primaria y tuviste que hacerte la enferma para no presentar el examen de matemáticas?" **

"**Tú me ayudaste para que las hermanas y la enfermera en verdad creyeran que yo estaba enferma"**

"**Eran buenos momentos ¿no es así ¿?solo teníamos en mente continuar juntos como amigos mejor dicho como hermanos"** en un tono triste

Haruka miro el rostro de Serena el cual estaba un poco triste y distante y comenzó a preguntarse cual era la razón

"**Gatita ¿te ocurre algo?"** pregunto algo preocupado

"**¿Qué?… no, no me pasa nada malo"**

"**Te conozco mejor que nadie y se que cuando estas así es por que algo malo te pasa…dime ¿que es lo que ocurre?"** muy serio

"**Me conoces mejor que nadie ¿no es así Haruka?"** con una sonrisa

"**Oye te conozco desde que tenia cuatro años…. que más esperabas de tú primer amigo de la infancia"** con una mirada seductora

"**Haruka ¿nunca haz sentido un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando estas cerca de una persona?"** bajando el rostro

"**Si pero ¿por que lo preguntas?"** intrigado

"**Es que veras… no se por donde empezar"**

Serena cómenos a jugar con los dedos con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas, aun estaba latente lo que había ocurrido la otra tarde, la imagen de Darien aun estaba en su mente, sus ojos azules como la noche la seguían a todos lados, Haruka sabia mejor que nadie que ese comportamiento que tenia la joven solo se trataba de algo… un chico

"**Dime… ¿quien es la persona que te perturba tanto?"** pregunto apretando con fuerza sus manos

"**Es que no se por donde empezar"** aun sonrojada

"**Que tal si empezamos por decirme quien es el"**

"… …" no hubo respuesta por parte de Serena

"**Comprendo no me vas a decir ¿no es así?" **

"… …" nuevamente la rubia no dijo nada

Haruka dio un largo suspiro, sabia mejor que nadie que Serena no iba a hablar así como así, el debía de sacarle la información ya que de otra manera ella callaría para siempre.

"**Bien gatita empecemos"** colocando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y recostándose del sofá **"¿lo conozco?"**

Serena afirmo con la cabeza

"**Entonces lo conozco… ahora ¿es amigo de nosotros?"**

"**Si"**

"**Eso ya reduce la posibilidades"** un poco pensativo **"dime ¿estudia en la universidad con alguno de los chicos o en otra clase?"**

La rubia niega con la cabeza

"**No estudia en la universidad entonces trabaja ¿no es así?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Es mayor que tú?"**

Nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza

"**Muy bien creo saber un poco sobre ese chico que te gusta pero lo que no comprendo es por que no le dices lo que sientes o por que no me dices su nombre ¿que acaso no confías en mí gatita?"**

"**No es por que no confió en ti es solo que... lo que siento es prohibido no puedo tener nada, absolutamente nada con el"**

"**Es por que estas casada con Darien… él es la razón por la que no puedes tener nada con esa persona"**

Serena no responde permanece callada lo que molesta a Haruka ya que piensa que por culpa de el pelinegro su amiga no podía ser feliz con nadie, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por el hecho de que ella no estuviera con nadie

"**Quien me gusta tiene novia por esa razón es que no puedo sentir nada por el además estoy demasiado confundida no se si lo que me pasa es solo un gran cariño por esa persona o es algo más… no estoy segura de mis sentimientos"** colocando su mano en su pecho

El miro el rostro de su amiga el cual tenia una expresión de felicidad al hablar de ese joven, su mirada estaba iluminada y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, lo que no le caía en lo más mínimo a Haruka… a él le gustaba que Serena sonriera pero no que fuera por otra persona, además de que hablaba de ese muchacho como si fuera lo más valioso tuviera en su vida

"**Dime gatita ese chico ¿quien es?"** pregunto mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños

Serena nuevamente no dijo ni una palabra, en ese momento en la mente de Haruka se dibujo el nombre de la única persona de la cual ella no podría estar enamorada

"**Darien"** pensó en voz alta

"**Si"** susurro la rubia

Haruka al conocer la respuesta de Serena se enfureció mucho no sabia la razón pero estaba comenzando a tener mucha rabia contra el pelinegro, le pareció muy raro ya que el jamás había sentido absolutamente nada hacia su amiga, pero ahora el solo hecho de pensar que ella estuviera en los brazos de Darien lo enfurecía tanto que deseaba romperle el cuello

"**¿Desde cuando te gusta?"** pregunto en un tono molesto

"**No se si me gusta pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el desde que me devolvió la alegría de vivir"**

La sangre del joven comenzó a hervir, esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso ¿como era posible que Serena dijera eso?¿como era posible que él le hubiese devuelto la felicidad si solo tenia dos años conociéndola mientras que el llevaba casi dieciséis años al lado de ella ¿ como era posible que el no fuera más importante que Darien?, apretó con mucha más fuerza sus puños

"**No quiero"** murmuro

"**¿Que dijiste?"** mirando a su amigo

"**Que no quiero que ames a Darien, no quiero que seas de el, prefiero verte triste que a su lado"**

Haruka tomo a Serena por los brazos y la miro a los ojos, ella se sorprendió por esto ya que era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera nunca antes lo había visto así, el empezó a acercarse y cuando quedaron juntos suavemente unió sus labios, la chica abrió sus orbes grandes como platos.

Cuando el pelicastaño se separo de la joven pudo ver como estaba llorando de la furia, la soltó y se alejo un poco ,conocía que era lo que iba a pasar luego, Serena al sentir que Haruka la había soltado levanto su mano derecha y…

"**Eres un estupido"** grito al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada

El muchacho quedo totalmente sorprendido por su reacción, no sabia el por que la había besado pero no fue lo mismo que cuando besaba a Michiru, lo que sintió en ese momento fue un poco extraño, miro a Serena, pero no la vio como era ahora sino como una niña de cuatro años, la misma que había conocido hace tanto años atrás y comprendió que era lo que en verdad le estaba pasando

"**Lo siento gatita"** bajando el rostro

"**¿Por que me besaste?"** pregunto muy molesta

"**Creo que fue un impulso gatita, en verdad lo lamento mucho no lo quise hacer, lo siento"**

"**No te creo Haruka eres un… eres un"**

"**Soy tú hermano"**

"**¿Eh?"** un poco intrigada

"**Sí eso fue lo que me paso, estoy demasiado celoso de Darien pero no es por que estoy enamorado de ti… sino por que siento que el te quiere separar de mí lado y eso no me gusta en lo más mínimo, tú me necesitas aun gatita"**

"**Haruka"** exclamo Serena mientras cerraba los ojos **"¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en mí primer día de clases cuando te conté que nunca antes había tenido un amigo en mí vida?"**

**Flash back**

"**No me molesta, más bien me alegra… jamás había tenido un amigo con el cual pudiera confiar"**

"**¿Qué?" **Haruka miro a la niña algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho **"¿es verdad?"** pregunto

"**¿Qué cosa Haruka?"**

"**Eso, que nunca has tenido un amigo"**

"**Así es"** bajo la mirada **"soy hija única, mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebe aun y mi padre hace tres años, mi única compañía era mí abuelo, mi nana y los sirvientes de la mansión, nunca antes tuve un amigo hasta ahora" **

"**No lo creo, que emoción"** dijo con una sonrisa

"**¿Te emociona que siempre haya estado sola?"** en un tono molesto

"**Claro por que yo te voy a demostrar como es un verdadero amigo gatita, te voy a proteger"**

**Fin del flash back**

"**Si lo recuerdo"**

"**¿Sabes? te quería decir algo ,desde hace un buen tiempo …y es que en ese momento te convertiste en algo más valioso que un amigo para mí… tú no eres un simple amigo tú y Seiya se convirtieron en mis hermanos y siempre lo voy a considerar así y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso…¿ que no comprendes que ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en mí vida?"** sonriendo

Haruka también sonrió y miro los ojos de Serena los cuales estaban llenos de paz y armonía, nuevamente se acerco a ella pero esta vez le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo

"**Si amas a Darien yo te voy a apoyar pero no creas que no le daré su merecido en aquella oportunidad no le pude, hacer nada… pero ahora si lo voy a matar ¿comprendiste?"** riendo con mucha malicia

"**Haruka… no mejor dicho hermano, gracias por apoyarme pero aun no se que es lo que en verdad siento por el"**

Ambos permanecen por un largo rato abrazados, ahora el corazón de Serena no se sentía tan triste y solo como antes ya que ahora tenía un hermano, mejor dicho siempre tuvo un hermano pero hasta ahora es que se había dado cuenta

_**Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28**_

* * *


	27. Rubeus la gran pesadilla de Serena

**Ya regrese sorry la demora cosas con el colegio y tambien porque... queria mantener el suspenso... no me maten si pofa... **

**Cáp. 28: Rubeus la gran pesadilla de Serena… La venganza de los Némesis… Diamante a la ayuda**

Serena le había revelado a su mejor amigo Haruka que posiblemente estaba sintiendo algo hacia Darien algo que ella no podía explicar ya que no sabia que era lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo pero algo si era seguro y era que Darien se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella desde el primer momento en que le demostró su cariño. Aunque Haruka que estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Serena luego de unos minutos comprendió que solo era un simple cariño de hermano además de que el estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Serena con respecto a su relación con Darien.

Más ahora todo aquella felicidad que Serena estaba viviendo no iba a durar ya que existía dos personas que no iba a permitir que ella continuara siendo feliz y una de esa persona era la gran pesadilla de nuestra protagonista. Era el Marte en la mañana y en la casa de Serena, Darien y Seiya todo estaban desayudando, Darien no puedo evitar ver a Serena quien no lo veía a la cara tenia la mirada baja y se notaba un poco avergonzada

"**Serena te encuentras bien"** le pregunto Darien a Serena

"**eh… si estoy bien"** levantando la mirada

Serena al ver a Darien no puedo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran y rápidamente volteo a ver al joven que estaba sentado a su lado, el cual se notaba muy contento

"**oye Seiya como te fue en tú cita con Hotaru"** mirando a su amigo

"**muy bien bombón"** con una sonrisa de par en par **"y a que no adivinas lo que me respondió mí querida Hotaru" **

"**que si se iba a casar contigo" **en un tono irónico

"**como sabias que iba a responder que si"** intrigado

"**santo dios Seiya era obvio que estaba completamente enamorada de ti desde que se conocieron por primera vez" **

"**pues para mí no fue tan obvio si no me hubiera decidido yo a revelarme mis verdaderos sentimiento ahora yo aun estaría sufriendo"**

"**que tontito eres Seiya a leguas se veía que ella estaba muy enamorada de ti…"**

"**creo que en verdad soy un completo despistado"**

Seiya se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al lavadero a lavar su plato, Serena quien no había terminado mira a Seiya

"**Seiya yo ya casi termino de desayunar por que no me dejas los trates a mí"** exclamo la rubia

"**esta bien bombón así puedo ir a buscar mis cosas"** dejando de lavar los platos **"te voy a estar esterando en el auto así que apresúrate"**

Seiya salio y se dirigió a su cuarto dejando en la cocina a Serena y a Darien solos, ambos chicos escucharon la puerta del cuarto de Seiya cerrarse y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, los dos deseaban hacerse solo una pregunta **¿Qué sientes por mí?. **Darien desde lo que había pasado en la cocina la otra noche tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que ella sentía por el. Al igual que Serena pero ella estaba mucho más confundida que Darien aun no sabia lo que en verdad sentía por Darien.

Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra solo continuaba mirándose a los ojos, Serena termino de desayunar se levanto de su puesto y comenzó a lavar los platos Darien aun no terminaba de desayunar así se quedo en la mesa por mucho más tiempo, luego que Serena termino camino por el lado de Darien y se detuvo a su lado, la joven respiro profundo y se agacho un poco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Darien.

"**nos vemos esta noche Darien" **le dijo al oído

Luego Serena se levanto y se estaba a punto de marchar cuando Darien se levanto de la mesa y tomo a Serena por la cintura e hizo que ella lo volteara a ver, ambos se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en sus rostros

"**S-S-Serena yo…"**

"**D-D-Darien yo… yo" **

Serena deseaba hablar en ese momento y decirle a Darien lo que estaba sintiendo pero en ese momento escucha el claxon del auto de Seiya avisándole que ya debían de marcharse pero la rubia no quería marcharse en esos momentos deseaba decirle a Darien lo que estaba sintiendo por el pero no podía hacerlo debía de marcharse a la universidad, la chica bajo la mirada y empezó a pensar en que iba a ser no podía falta a clases pero deseaba decirle a Darien lo que estaba sintiendo por el

"**Darien por favor trata de llegar temprano el día de hoy"** levantando la mirada

"**pero por que"** pregunto muy intrigado

"**no puedo decirte ahora pero por favor prométeme que llegaras temprano"** con la mejillas totalmente rojas

"**esta bien te lo prometo" **

"**gracias"**

Darien suelta a Serena y la deja libre… la rubia se iba a marcharse pero antes volteo suavemente y le dio un beso de media Luna a Darien y luego se marcho, el joven estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de la joven no podía creerlo que acaba de pasar, cuando Serena sale de la casa vio el auto de Seiya que estaba frente a ella, la chica se apresura y sube al auto, luego de unos segundo los dos jóvenes se marchan a la universidad. Seiya noto la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica y se preguntaba cual era la razón de aquella sonrisa, cuando se detiene en unos de los semáforos el joven voltea a ver a la chica sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que habían hablado Serena y Haruka el día de ayer.

"**bombón te quiero hacer una…"**

"**Seiya gracias por ser mí mejor amigo"** hablo Serena mirando al joven con una sonrisa

"**bombón sabes que tú eres más que una amiga para mí eres mí hermanita pequeña"**

"**Seiya tú eres…"**

En ese momento un automóvil se detiene frente al auto de Seiya otros dos a los costado y otro por la parte trasera, Seiya mira los cuatro auto un poco preocupado, en eso dos hombre bajan del auto que estaba del lado en el que Serena se encontraba sentada y abrieron la puerta y puntaron a la joven con un arma

"**baja del auto en este mismo momento"** hablo el tipo que tenia el arma

"**¿Qué?"** dijo la chica totalmente asustada

"**déjenla en este mismo momento" **grito Seiya

"**no te muevas o la joven morirá"** hablo el otro chico que estaba al lado del hombre que tenia el arma

Seiya no sabe que hacer si hacia algún movimiento esos hombres matarían a Serena así que se queda quieto mientras el hombre que no tenia el arma toma a Serena en sus brazos y la sube al auto ante los grito de Serena los cuales cesaron cuando aquel hombre le dio a oler una pañuelo con morfina, todos los que estaban pasando por ahí en ese momento vieron esto y se preocuparon ya aunque trataron de ayudar a los dos jóvenes no pudieron, ya que el auto en el que se había llevado a Serena arrancaron a toda velocidad, mientras que los otros tres le disparaban al auto de Seiya hiriéndolo en el hombro izquierdo y en la cabeza pero a causa de los vidrios de las ventanas.

En ese mismo momento los amigos se los jóvenes estaba pasando cerca de lo sucedido y vieron el auto de Seiya llenos de agujeros y a las personas que estaba pasando tratando de ayudar al joven, los chicos bajaron de sus auto y se acercaron a donde estaba el joven y lo vieron mal herido así que rápidamente llamaron a una ambulancia. Mientras que aquellos delincuentes llevan a Serena aun lugar muy apartado de la ciudad de Tokio, cuando Serena recupero nuevamente el conocimiento ella se encontraba en una habitación muy extraña la cual no tenia ventana alguna y solo tenia una cama en la que ella estaba acostada, una silla muy cerca de la cama y una no muy lejos de la cama.

Serena se levanto y trato de caminar pero sus piernas aun no le reaccionaban a causa del sedante que le había dado a oler, la chica hizo el esfuerzo y logro ponerse de pie y camino lentamente hacia la puerta cuando iba a abrir la puerta vio como la manilla se bajaba y la chica retrocedió, en ese momento un hombre con unos pantalones negro, una camisa negra y un pasamontañas negro entro

"**¿Quién es usted y que quiere conmigo?"** pregunto muy asustada

"**que quiero pero que preguntas haces tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que quiero conejo de la Luna"**

"**conejo de la Luna"** hablo la rubia totalmente aterrorizada ese era el mismo nombre por la cual la llamaba Rubeus **"tú… tú eres"**

"**así es querido conejo de la Luna"**

Rubeus se quita el pasamontañas y deja ver su rostro Serena al verlo se espanta y comienza a retroceder más y más estaba totalmente atemorizada de volver a ver a Rubeus su gran pesadilla, mientras que Seiya y sus amigos no sabían por lo que ella estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero si tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando Serena en ese preciso momento. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Darien se entero y llamo a la policía para reportar el secuestro de Serena.

Seiya se encontraba en el hospital ya eran más o menos la una de la tarde cuando reacciono al fin y se percato de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital miro rápidamente a su alrededor y vio a Hotaru y a sus amigas quien estaban un poco apartados de él

"**chicas"** hablo en un tono débil

"**Seiya que bueno que ya reaccionaste"** hablo Hotaru un poco aliviad de que su novio hubiera reaccionado

"**Hotaru en donde esta mí bombón"** muy preocupado

Hotaru no responde sola baja la cara con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico rápidamente voltea a ver a sus amigas quienes también se notaban muy preocupados

"**no puede ser ellos se la llevaron"** exclamo totalmente aterrado

"**Seiya ¿Quién a sido los que raptaron a Serena pudiste ver sus rostros? ¿Cómo sucedió todo explícanos?**" pregunto Amy

"**no lo recuerdo muy bien"** llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza **"nosotros dos nos habíamos detenido en un semáforo en ese momento cuatro vehículos nos encajonaron dos personas bajaron de unos de eso auto… uno de ellos le dijo a bombón que bajara de auto… yo trate de impedirlo pero me amenazaron de que iba a matarla si yo me movía así que no pude ser nada… luego el otro la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su auto y se la llevo"**

"**Seiya recuerdas las placas de los automóviles"** pregunto Mina muy preocupado

"**no, no lo recuerdo… dios ella esta en peligro debemos de buscarla"** tratando de levantarse

"**Seiya por favor no te levaste aun estas muy débil"** hablo Hotaru muy preocupada

"**no me importa no ves que mí hermanita esta en peligro amor tengo que ir a buscarla no sabemos que esas personas le puedan hacer"**

"**pero Seiya"**

La chica miro a su novio a los ojos tenia una mirada llena de preocupa y desesperación, ella sabia mejor que nadie que cuando el tenia esa mirada no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión a su novio ya que si se trataba de Serena el daría su vida por ella no por nada eran los mejores amigos y además que él consideraba a Serena su hermana menor.

"**bien Seiya déjame hablar con el doctor para que te de de alta"** con una sonrisa

"**gracias amor"**

"**no me des las gracias debemos de recuperar a nuestra amiga ya que no sabemos lo que pueda estar pasando en estos momento"**

"**si tienes razón… y Darien y los chicos en donde se encuentran" **al ver que el esposo de su amiga no estaba

"**Darien esta buscando a Serena junto con Andrew y los chicos" **respondió Lita

"**ya veo entonces yo también debo de unirme a la búsqueda mí pequeña hermana me necesita y no puedo dejarla en estos momento"**

Hotaru sale de la habitación y le avisa al doctor que Seiya ya había recuperado el conocimiento, el docto entra y lo revisa nuevamente luego de unos minutos Seiya le pide que lo de alta aunque el doctor se negaba pudo ver que el joven tenia muchas ganas de marcharse y que no se iba a quedar así como así y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que el saliera del hospital.

De regreso a donde tenia a Serena la rubia se encontraba nuevamente sola en aquella habitación Rubeus por alguna razón la había dejado sola luego que su móvil sonó, ella estaba sentada en la cama mientras su mente estaba bajando deseaba salir de ese lugar en ese momento no sabia que hacer estaba totalmente aterrada de que Rubeus entrara y le hiciera algún daño, se escucharon unos pasos que se estaban acercando a aquella habitación y la chica rápidamente se levanto de la cama y miro la puerta. Nuevamente Rubeus entro pero en esta ocasión tenia en sus manos unos papeles, se acerco a Serena un poco estiro los papeles que tenia en sus manos y miro a la rubia

"**firma estos papeles y te dejaremos en libertad" **hablo el joven muy serio

"**y para que son esos papeles si se puede saber"** pregunto algo temerosa

"**son para que me entregues las empresas de tú familia y la de tú queridísimo esposo" **

Serena estaba un poco confundida no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento tenia un gran duda en su mente

"**espera me secuestraste y me trajiste a este lugar para que te firmara unos estupidos documentos" **un poco confundida

"**así es… ya que si no los firmas no me podré hacer cargo de la fortuna de tú familia y la de los Chiba"**

"**pues por mí no te entregare las empresas de mí familia y menos la de mí esposo… nunca me oye jamás te voy a entregar esas empresas primero muerta antes de entregarte esas empresas"** grito muy seria

Era la primera vez que Serena se mostraba firme con Rubeus y eso le molestaba mucho ya que la joven estaba siendo demasiado valiente para su gusto, más Serena estaba muy feliz de poder al fin poder levantarle la voz a aquella persona.

"_pero que me esta pasando es la primera vez que le levanto la voz a Rubeus pero como es posible si yo siempre le había temido cual es la razón por la que ahora puedo levantarle la voz sin temor a lo que me pase_" pensó mientras miraba a Rubeus

"**veo que te haz vuelto muy insolente en los últimos dos años pero escúchame muy bien será mejor que firmes o te las vas a ver conmigo así que firma ahora mismo"** hablo en un tono molesto

"**ya te dije que no lo voy a ser" **volvió a decir en un tono firme **"no me importa lo que me hagas pero no te voy a entregar las empresas de mí familia y mucho menos de la mí esposo así que tendrás que matarme para conseguirla"**

"**maldita chiquilla"** dándole un bofetada a Serena quien cayo a la cama a causa de golpe

Serena miro a Rubeus con mucho desprecio en su corazón aquella bofetada le dolía pero por algún razón ya no tenia miedo no estaba temblando como lo hacia antes cuando el joven se molestaba con ella, ahora no le importaba lo que el le hiciera y se preguntaba cual era la razón de eso, en ese momento recordó a Darien quien siempre le estaba dando ánimos para que superara las dificultades de la vida

"_ya comprendo Darien… tú haz sido la razón de que ya no le tema a el_" colocado su mano derecha en su mejilla **"Rubeus ya no te temo y nunca más te voy a temer y sabes por que por que al fin conocí a una persona la cual me demostró que tú no era un demonio sino un maldito que no podía lograr nada en su vida más que hacer sufrir a los demás… pero sabes una cosas ya no me vas a ser sufrir por que eres el ser más repugnante del planeta y jamás… jamás volveré a temerte"**

Serena ya no era la misma niña que Rubeus solía asustar antes ahora ya había crecido y todo gracias a Darien quien le había demostrado que Rubeus solo era un canalla, Rubeus al ver que ya no podía intimidar a Serena salio nuevamente de la habitación muy molesto bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala en donde estaban Esmeralda, Beryl, Jedite y Diamante los cuales estaban viendo a la joven chica en la recamara por medio de unas cámaras que había en aquella habitación.

"**maldición ya no la intimido como antes"** hablo el joven mientras entraba a la habitación

"**pues tienes que hacer algo para que firme eso documento ahora mismo no tenemos muchos tiempo antes de que ellos le avisen a la policía sobre el secuestro de esa estupida"** hablo Jedite muy serio

"**es cierto así que apresúrate o nosotras nos haremos cargo de ella"** hablo Beryl muy seria

"**no se preocupen la dejare unas horas solas para que piense que ya a ganado luego volveré y esta vez no le daré un simple bofetada la voy a lastima en donde más le duele" **con una mirada llena de odio

"**a que te refieres"** pregunto Esmeralda **"no me digas que vas a volver a tratar de matar a Darien o si" **

"**si es la única forma lo volveré a ser pero esta vez no voy a fallar y lo matare… sin en el nuestro camino que Serena nos entregue las empresas de su familia será mucho más fácil"**

"_Serena_" pensó Diamante al ver a la joven por las pantallas la cual nuevamente estaba sentada en la cama y estaba mirado el relicario en forma de estrella "_no puede ser que demonios estoy haciendo aquí… Rubeus pues matar a una persona simplemente por esta estupida venganza… no lo puedo permitir Serena nunca se mostró indiferente conmigo_"

En ese momento Diamante recordó una ocasión en la cual Serena había sido muy amable con él tanto así que no le pareció una mala persona sino todo lo contraria había sido como una especie de ángel para él.

**Flash back**

Todo había ocurrido cuando Serena iba a tercero de primaria y Diamante en primero de secundaria, era más o menos en el mes de diciembre y todos los chicos estaban esperando que llegasen las vacaciones para poder marchases con sus familias, justamente cinco días antes de las vacaciones Diamante había provocado a unos de los alumnos del ultimo años de preparatoria, esos chicos tomaron a Diamante desprevenido y lo lanzaron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearlo y darle una gran golpiza en ese preciso momento Serena estaba pasando por el lugar en donde se encontraban los jóvenes y vio lo que le estaba haciendo a Diamante

"**ya deténganse"** grito la pequeña mientras corría hacia donde estaba aquellos jóvenes

"**señorita Serenity"** hablo un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes esmeralda **"márchese de aquí por favor" **

"**no lo haré Senshi será mejor que lo dejes en paz en este preciso momento o llamara a la madre superiora"** muy seria

"**pero Señorita Serenity… esto no es de su incumbencia por favor márchese de aquí"** hablo otro joven de cabello verde y ojos violeta

"**Alejandro he dicho que no ahora márchense en este mismo momento" **aun más seria** "ustedes también Arman, Lisinchi"** mirando a los otros dos chicos que estaban cerca de ella

Los cuatro jóvenes vieron la mirada de la chica sabia que ella no se iba a marchar así como así y no les quedo de otra que dejar a Diamante y marcharse, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Diamante se levanto aun mal herido, Serena se acerco a el y saco uno pañuelo de su uniforme y empezó a limpiar la cara de Diamante

"**esos animales vez como te lastimaron" **hablo la chica limpiado el rostro del joven

"**no hace falta que haga eso señorita Serenity ya me salvo de los golpes de esos chicos"** exclamo el joven un poco sonrojado

"**pero que dices estas lastimado no te voy a dejar así… deja que por lo menos te quite la sangre de la cara por favor" **con una mirada llena de ternura

"**muy bien señorita Serenity"** dando un largo suspiro

"**gracias y llámame Serena no me gusta eso de señorita Serenity es muy formar"**

"**pero así la llaman todos los estudiantes" **

"**pero eso no significa que tú también me debas de llamar así… todos mis amigos me dicen Serena así que tú también me puedes llamar así"**

"**pero no le molesta que le diga así" **un poco avergonzado

"**claro que no Diamante me encantaría que me llamaras así"** riendo

El joven puedo darse en cuenta en ese momento que Serena no era la persona que tanto Claus y su esposa describían ella era una niña muy amable y dulce además de que se preocupada por las demás persona, se pregunto cual era la razón para que ella mostrara tanta bondad en su corazón

"**disculpa Serena pero por que eres tan amable conmigo si apenas y nos conocemos"** pregunto

"**no creo que debamos lastimar a los demás además a mí no me gusta que los más grandes se aprovechen de los más pequeños eso no esta bien creo que todos podemos llevarnos bien en este lugar… por eso te ayude por que necesitabas que alguien te ayudara"**

"**gracias Serena esto te la voy a pagar cuando estés en peligro yo me encargare de ayudarte te lo aseguro"**

"**no hace falta en verdad" **

"**pero no puedo dejar una deuda pendiente te voy a ayudar cuando estés en problema te lo aseguro"**

"**esta bien acepto que me ayudes pero solo si estoy en graves problemas" **mostrando una sonrisa

Diamante le hizo la promesa a Serena de que algún día le iba a pagar la deuda que le debía por haberle salvado la vida en el internado así que de ves en cuando estaba pendiente de ella

**Fin del flash back**

Diamante había recordado la promesa que le había hecho a Serena y no podía perdonarse el verlo olvidado ya que esa joven había sido muy amable con él, pero ahora que ella más la necesitaba no podía a ser nada, el chico no soporto más y se levanto de su asiento

"**¿a donde vas?"** le pregunto Jedite

"**voy a caminar un rato volveré en cuanto pueda"** sin mira a su amigo

"**muy bien pero date prisa" **

"**no te preocupes por mí volveré lo antes posible"** caminado hacia la puerta "_pero no volveré solo la voy a ayudar así se la ultimo que haga_" pensó

Diamante sale de la casa y toma su auto y se dirige de regreso a la ciudad de Tokio, de regreso a Tokio Darien y los chicos se encontraban en la casa de Darien, Seiya y Serena además de que también estaban Zafiro, Kevin y Sammy quienes se había enterado de los sucedido hacia unos minutos atrás cuando llegaron a la casa de sus amigos de visita todos los chicos estaban tratando de hallar alguna pista de donde se pudiera encontrar la joven pero no sabían quien la había secuestrado además de que no había recibido ninguna llamada de los secuestradores pedieron algún rescate, cuando llegaron las chicas con Seiya todos comenzaron a pensar en donde se pudiera encontrar la joven

"**demonios en donde se encuentra Serena"** grito Nicolas muy molesto al no saber nada de su amiga

"**ya cálmate por favor Nicolas"** hablo Raye un poco preocupada

"**como quieres que me calme amor si no sabemos nada de donde se encuentra Serena y estoy más que seguro que el maldito de Rubeus tiene que ver con su secuestro" **mirando a su esposa

Al oír aquel nombre todos los chicos enfurecieron ellos también tenían el mal presentimiento de que Rubeus tenia que ver con el secuestro de Serena pero no sabían como probarlo ya que no tenia pruebas y sin prueba la policía no haría nada, el que más se veía furioso era Darien quien no podía dejar de apretar sus puños sabia que el miserable de Rubeus tenia a su esposa y deseba encontrarlo y acabar con el de una vez por toda

"**si le hace algo lo voy a matar"** pensó Darien el voz alta

"**Darien"** murmuro Setsuna al ver a su novio molesto era la primera vez que lo notaba tan molesto como hasta ahora **"vamos Darien animo yo estoy segura de que a Serena no le va a pasar nada malo"** tratando de animar a su novio

"**como puede decir eso Setsuna si Rubeus la tiene de seguro Serena en este momento debe de estar muerta del miedo"** hablo Mina la cual estaba viendo a su amiga

"**se les olvida que Serena no es la misma niña de antes ahora es una mujer y no creo que vuelva a dejarse intimidar por Rubeus algo me dice que ella esta bien y esta esperando por que nosotros la vayamos a buscar"**

"**como estas tan segura de eso"** pregunto Yaten

"**que no es obvio Serena a cambiado mucho en estos ultimo dos años"**

"**es cierto a madurado mucho no creo que se de por vencida en estos momentos"** hablo Andrew muy serio

"**yo también estoy seguro no por nada en estos dos ultimo años Serena a tenido la compañía de Darien"** hablo Michiru mientras miraba al joven **"gracias a Darien nuestra amiga volvió a sonreír como antes así que algo me dice que ella estará bien"**

"**ahí que confiar que Serena esta bien no es así Darien" **hablo Taiki mirando a sus amigos

"**si se que Serena esta bien lo presiento"** hablo Seiya

"**es cierto estamos hablando de Serena la misma chica que fue capas de enfrentar a Darien y a todos nosotros debemos creer que ella esta a salvo"** hablo Zafiro

"**es verdad vamos animo hay que continuar buscando a nuestra amiga"** señalo Sammy

"**si hagámoslo"** grito Kevin mientras levantaba su brazo derecho

"**si"** gritaron todos también levantado su brazo derecho

Los chicos comenzaron a recuperar la seguridad de que su amiga estaba bien ellos sabían que Serena no era la misma niña débil de antes ya le había demostrado a todos que no era nada débil y sabían que ella saldría bien del peligro en el que se encontrara. En ese momento que los chicos estaban hablando tocaron a la puerta, Amy camino hacia la puerta y abrió al ver a Diamante se sorprendió mucho pero al mismo tiempo se molesto

"**¿Qué haces aquí Diamante?"** pregunto la joven muy molesta

"**he venido a ayudarlos"** entrando a la casa

El joven se dirigió a la sala en donde todos al verlo se molestaron ya que ese joven era amigo de Rubeus, cosa que Darien no sabia pero si sabia que el era el que había estafado a su familia hacia dos años atrás.

"**¿Qué haces tú aquí?"** pregunto Darien sumamente molesto

"**he venido a ayudarlos"** exclamo

"**a ayudar… maldito de seguro ustedes tienen a la gatita será mejor que la regresen en este mismo momento"** dijo Haruka mientras tomaba a Diamante por la camisa **"dinos en donde la tienen"**

"**se los diré pero ya suéltame" **hablo el joven

"**no lo voy a ser de seguro viniste por que Rubeus te dijo que viniera a aquí para pedirnos dinero no es así"**

"**no es así" **

"**si como no tú y ese maldito son igualitos" **señalo Kevin

"**ya les dije que no es así yo vine por que así lo quise además de que quiero ayudarlos a salvar a Serena"** mirando a todos

"**como podemos creer en tus palabras" **pregunto Amy

"**por que yo al igual que ustedes desea que Serena no sufra"** muy serio

"**si claro y por que demonios la secuestraron"** pregunto Lita

"**créanme yo no quise hacerlo pero ellos me obligaron a hacerlo"**

"**no te creemos"** hablo Hotaru muy molesta

"**en verdad Serena es muy importante para mí y por eso los voy a llevar hasta donde ella se encuentra"**

Los chicos no querían creerle nada a Diamante pero no podía perder nada en acompañarlo, así que siguieron al chico hasta las afuera de Tokio en donde vieron una antigua casa abandonada se veía que la había abandonado hacia muchos años atrás así que comenzaron a dudar en que era posible que ella se encontrara ahí. Diamante estaciono su auto como a unos cinco kilómetros de la casa los chicos hicieron lo mismo y se aceros al joven

"**¿Por qué te detuviste aquí?"** pregunto Raye

"**es que no pueden llegar en su auto o sabrán que lo han encontrado"**

"**como pueden saber que estamos aquí"** pregunto Zafiro

"**es muy fácil esa casa esta llena de cámaras por todos los alrededores así que habrá que ir por el único punto ciego que existe en esa casa" **

"**¿Cuál es?"** pregunto Seiya

"**es muy fácil la parte trasera… nunca pensamos que alguien se escabullera por la parte trasera del lugar así que no pusimos ninguna cámara en ese lugar" **

"**entonces andando iremos por la parte trasera"** hablo Seiya

"**no Seiya tú no puedes ir"** dijo Hotaru deteniendo a su novio

"**pero por que no Hotaru"** mirando a su novia

"**aun estas lastimado es mejor que te quedes aquí"**

"**pero Hotaru"**

"**ella tiene razón Seiya debes de quedarte al igual que Darien y Andrew ninguno de ustedes tres se han recuperado de sus accidentes"** hablo Setsuna muy seria

"**lo siento pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados iré aunque no lo quieran"** hablo Darien muy serio

"**pero Darien"** riño Setsuna

"**Serena es mí esposa y mí amiga no la voy a dejar en estos momento yo iré"**

"**esta bien Darien entonces Seiya, Hotaru, Setsuna, Lita, Mina, Zafiro, Kevin y yo nos quedaremos aquí a esperar que la policía llegue" **indicó Andrew

"**bien entonces vamos"** dijo Sammy

Los chicos se dirigieron a la mansión por la parte trasera mientras que el resto esperaba a que llegara la policía, dentro de la mansión Diamante se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación en donde Serena se encontraba cautiva pero estaba vez ya había pedido la paciencia ante la actitud que tenía la chica

"**será mejor que firme esos papeles conejo de la Luna o te vas a arrepentir"** hablo Rubeus muy molesto

"**ya te dije que no voy a firma nada que acaso estas mal de los oído no voy a firmar nada comprendes ahora deja de insistir"** en un tono firme

"**ya me cansaste me las vas a pagar"**

Rubeus toma a Serena por el brazo derecho y la lanza a la cama, luego el chico se quita la camisa y camina hacia la cama en donde Serena estaba, la joven al verlo que estaba pretendiendo el joven se preocupa mucho, iba a levantarse pero Rubeus la detiene la toma de las mano y intenta besarla pero esta se resiste no iba a permitir que Rubeus la tocara, él a ver esto saca una navaja y desgarra la blusa que la joven tenia puesto y luego desgarra la falda rosada que tenia la joven

"**ahora si me voy a vengar de ti conejo de la Luna"**

Serena empieza a llorar al sentir las manos de Rubeus las cuales iba subiendo por sus piernas en ese momento sintió aborrecimiento y furia hacia Rubeus por lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a desear poder librasen y acabar con la vida de Rubeus de una buena vez por toda. Fuera de aquella habitación Esmeralda, Beryl y Jedite estabas viendo lo que Rubeus estaba haciendo por las pantallas

"**tonto es muy impulsivo"** hablo Jedite levantando los hombros

"**déjalo que se divierta con esa mocosas así por fin se vengara de ella de la peor manera del mundo"** hablo Beryl sonriendo

"**si el desde hace mucho quería poder hacer algo así con ella es mejor que lo dejemos ahora que podemos"** rió Esmeralda

"**no lo vamos a permitir"** gritaron unas personas

Los tres chicos rápidamente se dan la vuelva y ven a las chicas quienes estaban detrás de ellos junto con los chicos quien estaban cada vez más molesto además de Diamante quien no podía creer lo que Rubeus estaba haciendo con Serena

"**Diamante nos traicionaste"** grito Esmeralda muy molesta

"**no yo no los traiciones… pero tampoco iba a permitir que lastimara a una inocente"** señalo muy serio

"**eres un traidor"** gritaron Beryl y Jedite al mismo tiempo

"**piense lo que quiera pero ahora voy ayudar a Serena vamos chicos ella esta arriba"**

Haruka, Diamante, Darien y Yaten suben rápidamente las escaleras mientras el resto se queda en la sala deteniendo a los tres chicos los cuales querían escapar pero no podían mientras los chicos continuaran bloqueando la puerta, cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Serena pudieron escuchar los gritos de Serena lo que enfureció más a los chicos quienes golpearon la puerta hasta derribarla a excepción de Darien quien aun no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo.

"**pero que demonio"** dijo Rubeus mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta

Al ver a los amigos de Serena el chico y se preocupo mucho, Haruka se iba a abalanzar contra el pero Darien se tomo la delantera y corrió hasta la cama tomo a Rubeus de por la camisa

"**maldito quítate de encima de ella"** grito mientras lo separaba de Serena **"ahora si no te me vas a escapar" **

Darien lanzo a Rubeus un poco lejos de la cama y comenzó a golpear a Rubeus con todas su fuerzas no le importaba que estaba lastimado aun por el accidente de auto que había tenido hace unas semanas atrás solo tenia una sola cosas en mente y era vengarse de Rubeus por todo lo que le había hecho a Serena y por lo que estaba intentado hacer ahora estaba completamente convertido en un demonio ya no podía ni escuchar a sus amigos solo deseaba acabar con la vida de Rubeus de una vez por toda.

Por su parte los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba la rubia, Haruka tomo la sabana que cubría la cama y la coloco alrededor del cuerpo de la chica y luego la miro fijamente a los ojos

"**no te hizo daño gatita"** pregunto el joven muy preocupado

"**N-N-No"** hablo en un voz temerosa

"**que alegría llegamos a tiempo"** dando un suspiro de alivio

"**chicos gracias"** abrazando a Haruka mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente

"**ya no te preocupes nosotros estamos aquí"** hablo Yaten en un tono dulce

Serena estaba totalmente aliviada de ver a sus amigos pero estaba aun muy asustada por lo que Rubeus estaba a punto de hacer con ella, todos hubieran seguido prestándole atención a Serena pero en ese momento Diamante los llamo

"**chicos venga a ayudarme rápido" **grito el joven quien trataba de separar a Darien de Rubeus

Los chicos voltearon a ver los tres chicos Rubeus quien estaba en el suelo recibiendo los golpes de Darien, él golpeando al chico con todas su fuerzas a pesar de que ya que estaba muy lastimado y Diamante que estaba tratando de separarlo, los chicos se separaron de Serena y fueron a tranquilizar a Darien pero no lo lograron el joven no dejaba a Rubeus lo estaba golpeando tan fuerte que era capas de matarlo, Serena al ver esto se levanta de la cama y corre a ayudar a sus amigos

"**chicos quítense por favor"** hablo la chica muy preocupada

"**¿Qué vas a ser?"** preguntaron todos

"**no se preocupen se que debo a ser"**

Los chicos se apartar de los dos jóvenes, Darien continuo golpeando a Rubeus en la cara hasta que sintió como una mano calida detenía su mano derecha y el cuerpo de una persona se recostaba de su espalda.

"**detente por favor"** le hablo una dulce voz al odio

El chico se detuvo y volteo suavemente su cabeza y miro los ojos de Serena lo cuales lo estaban viendo con mucha ternura

"**Serena… pero este maldito te hizo daño"** muy molesto

"**Darien no te manches tú manos con la sangre de ese tipo"**

Serena se separa de Darien, se levanta y continua viendo a Darien con mucha ternura, el joven también se levanta, se acerca a Serena y le da un gran abrazo mientras le susurraba al odio

"**no te paso nada malo verdad"** pregunto

"**no gracias a que ustedes llegaron… tenia mucho miedo"** respondió mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darien

"**ya no tienes que temer ahora ya estoy aquí"** mientras se acariciaba el cabello

Serena y Darien se estaba abrazando frente a todos, los cuales tenia una mirada muy picarona por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, todos pensaban que ya nada podía pasar pero en ese momento Rubeus se levanto

"**no voy a permitir que seas feliz"** grito el joven mientras sacaba su arma de fuego y apuntaba a Serena y a Darien

Darien rápidamente cubre a Serena con su cuerpo

"**Darien"** grito Serena al ver que el joven se colocaba frente a ella

"**mueran"**

Rubeus aprieta el gatillo del arma y una bala sale de aquella arma abajo en la sala se escucho el disparo los chicos rápidamente voltean a ver lo monitores y ven a la persona que había recibido el disparo justamente en medio de su pecho, todos estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver quien era la persona que había recibido aquel disparo, una persona que se había sacrificado por la persona que amaba solamente para que esa persona no muriera en ese mismo momento, una persona que no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía y que es ese momento cayo al suelo…

**Continuara…………………**

* * *

PS: solo nos quedan cuatro capi para llegar al final preparen sus pañuelos y las catapulta jajajajaja

_**Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28**_

* * *


	28. El sacrificio de Diamante, adios Setsuna

**Amigos aqui esta lo que todos estaban esperando... no la confesion de amor... adios Setsuna siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, espero que les guste... toy triste ya va a terminar el Fics BUAAAAAAAAA... COMO SEA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE**

* * *

**Cáp. 29: El sacrificio de Diamante… Adiós Setsuna**

Cuando las cosas parecían que estaban a punto de mejorar para Serena y Darien algo paso Rubeus secuestro a la rubia y dejo mal herido a Seiya, nadie sabia en donde se encontraba la chica pero a más de uno le paso la misma idea por la cabeza que Rubeus tenia algo que ver con su secuestro.

Todos los chicos que había ido a rescatar a Serena de las garras de los Némesis vieron como Rubeus les disparaba a los dos jóvenes y aunque Seiya, Andrew, Hotaru, Setsuna Kevin, Lita y Zafiro se quedaron a fuera pudieron escuchar el disparo desde afuera de la casa y pensaron lo peor que alguien había resultado herido iba a entrar pero en ese momento la policía llego.

Rápidamente los policías entran en la mansión seguido de los chicos quienes querían saber quien había resultado herido, pero cuando entran a la sala en donde estaban las pantallas pudieron ver a la persona que había sido herida la cual Serena tenia en sus brazos mientras que los chicos detenían a Rubeus.

"**no mueras por favor ya la policía llego y te va a llevar a un hospital**" hablo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

"**no es mejor que muera te e hecho mucho daño a ti y a tú familia"** hablo el chico mientras le tomaba la mano derecha a Serena

"**no importa te perdono Diamante pero por favor no te muera no lo hagas por favor"** muy preocupada

"**no se preocupe por mí si muero por lo menos pagara por mis pecados los cuales le hicieron mucho daño a ti y a otras personas"** volteo a ver a Darien** "por favor cuídala ella es muy especial no dejes que se te vaya ya que nunca encontraras a otra como ella"**

"**no vas a morir no te preocupes" **hablo Darien mientras se acercaba y revisar la herida

"**no déjeme morir por favor joven Chiba debo de pagar por lo que le hice a usted… estafe a su familia y me arrepiento por eso y creo que morir seria la mejor manera de pagar por lo que he hecho"**

"**pero que dices con la muerte no resuelves nada yo te perdono pero no te mueras no lo hagas"** también muy preocupado

"**gracias por perdonarme pero no creo que me salve" el joven poco a poco cierra los ojos "señorita Serenity quiero decirle algo"** abrió los ojos y miro a Serena

"**dime Serena Diamante ya te lo había dicho antes no me llames señorita Serenity que es muy** **formal**" secando sus lágrimas

"**lo se pero me gusta más decirle señorita Serenity además siempre la he considerado una persona muy importante para mí"**

"**a que te refieres con eso"** pregunto

"**hace mucho quería decirle esto… usted me gusta mucho y lamento si no hice nada para evitar que sufriera tanto en verdad quería hacer algo para evitar su sufrimiento"**

"**Diamante"**

Serena miro a Diamante y nuevamente empezó a llorar, no soportaba pensar en que el se hubiera sacrificado por ella (muy bien amigos recuerdan la escena en de Sailors Moon S en donde Diamante impidió que el gran sabio acabara con la vida de Sailor Moon pues fue muy parecido a lo que ocurrió aquí en esta escena Diamante impidió que Rubeus lastimara a Serena y a Darien interponiéndose frente a los dos chicos), Darien había escuchado la declaración de Diamante y se puso celoso ya que había hecho algo que él no se atrevía

"**señorita Serenity quiero pedirle una cosa antes de morir"** mientras acariciaba la cara de la rubia

"**dime que es"**

"**deseo besarla por una sola vez" **

"**¿Qué?" **grito Darien sumamente rojo

"**esta bien"** bajando la mirada

"**¿Qué Serena?"** volvió a decir Darien aun más molesto

"**Darien perdóname pero tengo que cumplir su deseo**" murmuro la rubia

Serena lentamente se acerca a los labios de Diamante y le da un calido beso el cual ambos parecía que lo disfrutaban lo que enfureció más a Darien quien apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños tratando de controlar las ganas que tenia de matar el mismo a Diamante

"**bueno ya sepárense"** hablo Darien en un tono celosos

Serena se separa de Diamante y miro al joven quien tenia un sonrisa en sus labios había por fin cumplido con su gran deseo

"**G-Gra… cia"**

Diamante cierra los ojos por última vez al mismo tiempo que deja de apretar la mano derecha de Serena, al sentir como la mano de Diamante dejaba de apretar la suya Serena miro al chico totalmente aterrada

"**Diamante… Diamante respóndeme"** grito tratando de hacer despertar al chico

Darien al ver la preocupación de Serena le tomo la mano a Diamante y le tomo el pulso más no tenia pulso el ya había muerto, volteo a ver a la chica y negó con la cabeza

"**no… no… NOOOOOOOOO"** grito con lágrimas en los ojos **"maldito eres un asesino"** volteando a ver a Rubeus

La policía llego a la habitación en donde estaban los chicos apresaron a Rubeus y se lo llevaron, todos vieron a Serena quien estaba en los brazos de Darien llorando por lo que había sucedido, Setsuna al ver como Darien abrazaba a su amiga entristeció mucho y salio de la habitación seguida por Haruka quien se había dado de cuenta de lo que había pasado, la joven salio de la mansión y se fue hasta su automóvil deseaba llorar tenia vergüenza de llorar en ese lugar

"**Setsuna"** hablo Haruka acercándose a su amiga

"**Haruka lo lamento no debí de salir de ahí sin saber como estaba Serena"** dándole la espalda a su amigo

"**ella lo amo Setsuna ya te diste cuenta no es así"** muy serio

"**si"** murmuro** "desde aquel día en que supe que los dos estaban casado me di de cuenta que Darien se había enamorado de Serena pero creo que me hice la desentendida… pero cuando Darien cayo en coma y Serena estuvo en el hospital y dijo todo aquello que dijo supe que ella también lo amaba y ahora se que yo soy la única cosa que esta impidiendo que ellos dos sean felices"**

"**y que vas a ser ahora"**

"**creo que lo mejor es que me vaya y los deje ser feliz ellos merecen serlo han pasado por mucho pero principalmente por que Darien es la persona ideal para estar con Serena él fue quien le devolvió la alegría a nuestra amiga"**

"**entonces los dejara ser feliz"**

"**si"**

Haruka miro a su amiga un poco triste pero sabia que era lo mejor si alguien merecía ser feliz era Serena ya que había pasado por muchas cosas pero principalmente por que amaba a Darien y por que ella no quería separarse de él, cuando Darien y Serena salieron de la mansión ambos continuaban abrazados y aunque Serena ya no estaba llorado aun se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado en ese preciso momento.

Ambos caminaron hacia el auto de Darien y cuando pasaron al lado de la patrulla en donde estaba Rubeus, Serena se detuvo y miro al joven con mucha rabia y rencor al mismo tiempo no podía perdonarlo por todo lo que le había hecho pero principalmente por a ver matado a su propio primo Serena apretó con fuerzas sus puños en ese momento solo deseaba una cosa vengarse de Rubeus

"**vámonos amor"** dijo Darien mientras le tomaba la mano derecha

"**Darien ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué se sacrifico por mí?"** mientras las lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos

"**por que el te amaba por eso lo hizo… ahora Rubeus estará en la cárcel por mucho tiempo así que ya olvídalo si"** con una mirada tierna

"**esta bien…"**Serena bajo la mirada y recostó su cabeza del pecho de Darien** "querido Darien tú te vas a quedar a mí lado siempre no es así"**

"**claro que si te lo prometí y te lo voy a cumplir Serena siempre me quedare a tú lado no importa lo que pase"**

"**gracias" **mientras seguía caminando al lado de Darien "_Setsuna es muy importante para mí y se que te ama Darien... Pero yo no quiero perderte yo también te amo pero debo de alejarme de ti para no hacerla infeliz_" pensó la chica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente de sus ojos

Luego que la policía se llevo a los miembros de la familia Némesis, una ambulancia llego a la mansión para trasladar el cuerpo de Diamante, todos miraron como el cuerpo de la persona que había salvado a Serena y a Darien era llevado al hospital, todos le pidieron a dios por el alma de aquél joven tan valiente que sacrifico si propia vida por la persona que amaba…

**DOS SEMANAS**

Pasaron dos semanas y media desde la muerte de Diamante… Rubeus, Beryl, Esmeralda y Jedite fueron a la cárcel por secuestro, extorsión y fraude y fueron sentenciados a varios años en prisión. Además Rubeus al fin fue acusado por intentó de asesinato en tres ocasiones e intento de violación contra Serena y asesinato en segundo grado por la muerte de Diamante. Durante esas dos semanas Setsuna no iba muy seguido por la casa de sus amigos ya que luego de aquella demostración de amor entre Serena y Darien comprendió que ya no podía seguir al lado de alguien que no la amaba.

Pero aun así iba de vez en cuando a ayudar a sus amigos en lo que fuera necesario más ya no era la misma con Darien se mantenía al margen con Darien siempre que Serena estaba cerca sentía que si ella no estaba cerca sus dos amigos podían ser feliz pero nada de eso ocurría ya que Serena en los ultimo días había actuado un poco extraña casi no estaba con sus amigos además de que siempre se encontraba en su cuarto mirado las estrellas.

Una noche del sábado Serena había llegado luego de salir de su entrenamiento de patinaje sobre hielo (algo que no había dejado en todo este tiempo por si se preguntaba que había pasado con Serena y el patinaje), Seiya no estaba en la casa ya que se encontraba en la casa de Hotaru pidiendo la mano de Hotaru, así que Darien era el único que podía estar en casa pero como era sábado pensó que Setsuna también se encontraba ahí y como lo había imaginado vio el auto de Setsuna que estaba parado frente a la casa la chica entro a su casa

"**ya llegue Darien Setsuna"** grito desde la entrada

"**Serena que bueno que ya llegaste"** hablo Setsuna mientras salía de la sala

"**hola Setsuna estaré en mí recamara así que no los molestare"** mientras se quitaba sus zapatos

"**no Serena ven a hablar conmigo y Darien en la sala si"** pidió con unos ojos de cordero degollado

"**no Setsuna no es necesario tengo que ir a ser mis tareas luego bajare" **

Serena se coloca sus pantuflas y sube a su cuarto a toda velocidad Setsuna miro como la chica se iba un poco extraña sentía que Serena aun estaba ocultando algo y ella sentía mucha curiosidad de saber que era, la chica fue a la sala y miro a Darien quien estaba viendo la TV

"**oye pensé que Serena había llegado"** volteando a ver a su amiga

"**y así es me pidió que te dijera que subieras a su alcoba"** mostrando una sonrisa

"**en serio y para que"** extrañado

"**no lo se pero me pidió que te dijera que desea verte en su alcoba en unos minutos"**

"**ya veo entonces subiré**" levantándose del sofá

"**okey yo los esperare aquí haré una deliciosa cena"**

"**esta bien"**

Darien sube a la recamara de Serena mientras Setsuna se dirigía a la cocina, cuando entro a la cocina sintió un temblor y escucho un grito el cual ella conocía muy bien. La joven mostró una pequeña sonrisa ya que se imagina muy bien lo que había pasado cuando Darien entro al cuarto de Serena… de seguro ella se estaba cambiado y él entro sin tocar y por esa razón Serena había gritado eso de seguro era lo que había pasado.

En la habitación de Serena, ella estaba curando el rostro de Darien a causa de una lámpara que le había lanzado y se había partido en su cabeza (jajajaja ahí cosas que no cambian ni con el paso de los años). Darien estaba sentado en la cama de Serena con la vena hinchada a causa de lo que había pasado ya que a pesar de todo ese tiempo que ambos estaban viviendo juntos Serena aun continuaba arrogándole cosas cuando el entraba a su recama sin tocar pero esta vez había sido el colmo le había arrogado una lámpara que le arrogaría luego un cuchillo o le dispararía parecía que ella lo quería matar, miro a Serena quien tenia una mirada llena de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho

"**lo siento Darien"** dijo en un tono afligido

"**no te preocupes ya me acostumbre a que siempre me lances cosa cuando entro a tú recamara sin tocar"** muy serio

"**en verdad estas acostumbrado"** con una sonrisa

"**claro que no Serena"** grito muy molesto **"por poco y me matas tirarme una lámpara en la cabeza que acaso querías matarme" **

"**bueno ya relájate además tú entraste a mí cuarto sin tocar"** muy nerviosa

"**la próxima vez no entro prefiero mil veces… que los chicos me golpeen que tú me lances todo lo que se tope en tú camino"**

"**no veo por que tanto furia hacia mí Darien no causo ningún daño o si"**

"**no como crees… que me hayas lanzado una lámpara a la cabeza no causo mucho daño sabes que estoy feliz por lo que hiciste"** en un tono sarcástico

"**en serio"**

"**Serena"** riño Darien

"**esta bien ya si me vas a perdonar si o si"** con una mirada de cordero degollado

"**que acaso tengo otra opción"** dando un largo suspiro

"**arigato"**

Serena brinca en los brazos de Darien y ambos terminaron en la cama recostados, Serena al ver a Darien a los ojos no puede evitar sonrojarse pero no se separa de el ni un solo momento deseaba quedarse más así por un rato, a él le pasaba lo mismo no deseaba separarse de Serena ni un solo momento la amaba más que a nadie y tenia miedo de perderla

"**Serena yo quiero decirte algo desde hace unos días atrás"** mirando a la chica

"**dime que es" **

"**escucha… yo… yo"** Darien se puso totalmente rojo no sabia como decirle a Serena lo que sentía por ella **"Serena quiero saber…"**

"**si… si" con los ojos iluminados**

"**que paso contigo hace unas semanas atrás cuando llegaste tarde a casa y me trataste con tan frialdad y no me digas que no había sido nada por que te conozco y se que algo te había pasado"**

En ese momento la magia que había parecido entre ellos desapareció, Serena se levanto y camino hacia la ventada, miro la Luna y bajo la mirada había recordado lo que su abuela le había pedido era algo que no deseaba cumplir, era demasiado cruel lo que le estaba pidiendo su abuela, Darien camino hasta donde estaba Serena y la abrazo con mucha delicadeza

"**sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea Serena"** le dijo al oído

"**Darien… Darien"** Serena empezó a llorar **"mí abuela… mí abuela me a pedido algo que no puedo hacer Darien"**

"**dime que es Serena… me estas asustando" **muy preocupado

"**es que ella quiere que le demos un nieto" **un poco sonrojada

"**¿Qué?"** totalmente rojo ante lo que estaba escuchando **"espera Serena como que un hijo"**

"**un hijo que no comprendiste mí abuela quiere que le demos un nieto en estos dos años siguiente"**

"**pero no nos puede obligar a hacer… a tener un hijo" **aun más rojo

"**si lo puede tú y yo firmamos ese contrato que no te acuerdas" **

"**si pero no decía nada de eso"**

"**claro que si pero ni tú ni yo leímos ese contrato y ahora debemos de darle un nieto a ella"**

"**me rehusó no te pondré una mano encima y menos por un tonto contrato"**

Al escuchar lo que Darien decía la chica levanto la mirada y vio que Darien en verdad estaba hablando en serio y eso le alegraba pero también le entristecía un poco pensaba que Darien jamás la iba a ver como una mujer sino como una simple niña

"**No seria capaz de hacer algo que tú no quisieras Serena"** le susurro al oído

El rostro de Serena se puso tan rojo como un tomate por lo que le había dicho Darien… ya que él también tenia ganas de tener un bebe al igual que ella… ambos se amaban y deseaban tener un hijo como muestra de su amor pero aun no eran capaces de decirle al otro lo que estaban sintiendo, el rostro de Darien se torno de un rojo intenso ya que el no comprendía como era que se había atrevido a decirle algo así a ella

"**Eres un tonto"** hablo la chica mientras se separaba de Darien

"**Lo se pero soy tú tonto que no se te olvide"** riendo

"**Tonto ya sal de mí cuarto si" **señalando hacia la puerta

"**Esta bien te esperare a bajo"**

Darien sale del cuarto baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia la sala cuando recordó por que había ido a la recamara de Serena

"**es cierto no me dijo por que quería que yo subiera**" un poco pensativo **"bueno no importa le pregunto luego"**

Darien entro a la cocina y vio a Setsuna quien estaba preparando la merienda, el se acerco a donde estaba ella y la ayudo a ser la meriendan, luego de un rato la mesa estuvo servida

"**bueno esta será un exquisita cena"** hablo Darien

"**si eso espero"** dijo Setsuna muy seria

"**ocurre algo Setsuna"** pregunto el chico

"**no… bueno si Darien quiero terminar contigo"**

"**¿pero por que?"** algo sorprendido

"**porque se lo que sientes por Serena y creo que es mejor que yo desaparezca de sus vidas para que puedan ser felices"** un poco triste

"**pero Setsuna Serena no me…"**

"**ella también te ama pero no sabe como expresarlo así que tú debes de decirle lo que siente por ella"**

"**pero como estas tan segura que ella me ama a mí"** un poco intrigado

"**la conozco desde hace años y se cuando esta enamorada de alguien y ella esta totalmente enamorada de ti que no te das de cuenta"**

"**bueno no"**

"**tontos… tanto tú como Serena son unos tontos se aman y no se dicen lo que siente… pero que demonios están esperando para decirse lo que siente que acaso van a esperar que alguien más aparezca y se meta en su camino"**

"**no pero..."**

"**nada de peros o le dices o le dices lo que sientes"**

"**si quiero pero…"**

"**oigan tengo hambre ya esta lista la merienda"**

Serena entro a la cocina y vio a sus amigos quienes estaban frente a frente, eso hizo que ella se sintiera celosa y triste al mismo tiempo ya que pensaba que nuevamente se estaba metiendo en el camino de ellos dos, la chica se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse a su recamara

"**Serena no vas a cenar con nosotros"** pregunto Setsuna

"no gracias me voy a mí recamara adiós" sin voltear a ver a su amiga

"**pero…"** Setsuna miro a su amiga y pudo percibir la tristeza que había en su corazón **"oye Serena Darien quería decirles que mañana tengo que partir al Reino Unido" **

"**¡Eh!"**

Darien y Serena miraron a Setsuna un poco confundidos por la noticia que le acababa de dar irse al Reino Unido pero por que cual era la razón… ella había dicho anteriormente que no iba a viajar hasta que sus estudios estuvieran terminados… porque se iba a ahora

"**se preguntara por que me voy no es así"** con una pequeña sonrisa

"**así es"** afirmaron los dos con la cabeza

"**es que Maikor me llamo y me pidió que lo vaya a ayudar con una investigación y yo acepte ir y mañana a primera ahora de la mañana partiré al Reino Unido… así que les pido que me vayan a despedir"**

A la mañana siguiente todos los amigos de Setsuna estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio para despedir a su amiga quien se iría nuevamente de viaja y no sabían cuando ella iba a regresar, todos habían terminado de despedirse todos menos Serena quien no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós a ella

"**bueno chicos me voy cuídense mucho si"** con una mirada un poco triste por tener que irse

"**tú también cuídate Setsuna y regresa pronto si"** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"**si lo haré no se preocupen"** mirando a todos

En eso miro a Serena quien tenía la mirada un poco caída y ella sabia muy bien cual era la razón de aquella mirada tan caída

"**Serena cuídate mucho si"** con una mirada muy fría

"**si"** levantando un poco la mirada y miro aquella mirada tan fría **"tú también cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por Darien yo veré que no te monte los cuernos… mientras este fuera"**

"_tonta que demonios estas esperando puedes estar con Darien mientras yo no estoy que no te das de cuento que me estoy marchando para que tú y Darien estén juntos_" pensó Setsuna al ver que su amiga aun no quería admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos **"Serena ven quiero hablar contigo"** alejándose un poco de donde estaban todos

Serena la siguió y cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de donde estaban todos, Setsuna miro a su amiga quien se estaba comportando como una niñita pequeña a la que estaban a punto de retar

"**ufffffffff bueno Serena ahora que me voy tienes el camino libre" **hablo en un tono molesto

"**de que hablas"** muy confundida

"**ya sabes de lo que hablo Serenity ahora que me voy puedes decirle a Darien lo que siente eso era lo que querías no es así que yo me largara para que tú te pudieras quedar con Darien no es así"** sumamente molesta

"**eso no es cierto"** muy sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga

"**por favor se muy bien lo que sientes por Darien lo amas y odias que yo este aquí ¿no es así?… odias que Darien me ame a mí y no a ti"** aun más fría

"**eso no es cierto… no es cierto" **

"**claro que si eres una simple mojigata siempre te hacías la tonta para conseguir lo que querías no es así"**

"**no es cierto"** a punto de llorar

"**entonces dime que es lo que siente por Darien en estos momento"**

"**yo… yo… lo que yo siento es que mi corazón lo lamenta muchísimo no fue mi intención enamorarme fuiste como una hermana mayor para mi como podía hacerte esto se me fue de las manos y golpee contra la pared cuando supe quien era Darien para ti ya no podía volver a atrás… fui una ilusa lo se deje que me ganara este sentimiento créeme Setsuna jamás quise hacerte esto preferiría haber muerto antes de hacerte algo a ti eres muy importante para mí"** susurro mientras bajaba su cabeza dolida **"entiéndelo Setsuna yo aun te quiero… pero lo que siento por Darien es mucho más fuerte" **

Setsuna luchaba contra los sentimientos que tenia aun estaba enfadada por todo aquello pero como podía no ablandarse bajo al escrutinio que sometía a Serenity la miro con ojos borrosos y comprendió que lloraría de un momento a otro… tomo con una de sus manos y ahueco su mano en la barbilla ya mojada por las lagrimas de Serena y miro el espejo reflejo de sus ojos azul claro llenos de lagrimas y su corazón dio un vuelco radical la atrajo y la abrazo como lo haría un hermana ya ahí Serena se dejo llevar por las lágrimas mientras setsuna se unía a ella

"**se que lo amas Serena y por eso es que me marcho por que quiero que seas feliz con él… así que dile lo que sientes por él o no te lo voy a perdonar jamás… me marcho para que tú y el sean felices así que te ordeno… no mejor dicho te exijo que le digas lo que sientes o si no ya veras"** mirando a su amiga

"**si lo haré te lo prometo Setsuna le diré a Darien lo que siento" **secando sus lágrimas** "pero prométeme que tú no sufrirás por esta decisión"**

"**no te preocupes Serena no voy a sufrir por esto y sabes ¿Por qué?... porque quien sabe tal vez algún día regrese y ya este casada y con unos cuantos hijos"** riendo

"**Setsuna…"** susurro la chica **"espero que seas feliz querida hermana" **

"**tú también Serena espero que tú y Darien sean muy felices juntos"**

Sonó la llama para abordar el vuelo 11 que iba al Reino unido Setsuna se separo de su amiga y se despidió por ultima vez de ella y de sus amigos… camino hacia el puente y cuando paso las azafatas que estaban revisando los boletos… volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio como Serena tomaba a Darien de la mano y Darien volteaba a verla con ojos de un loco enamorado

"**se que van a ser feliz amigos"** volteándose nuevamente y caminado hacia el avión

Setsuna sube al avión con una sonrisa en sus labios sabia que no debía de preocuparse por Serena y Darien ya que ambos estaban enamorados y que serian felices pero estaba un poco triste de marcharse… había pasado mucho tiempo enamorada de Darien pero al final su sentimiento no fue correspondido y eso le dolía mucho ella sabia que Darien se había enamorado de su mejor amiga pero no quiso aceptarlo… pero ahora si lo aceptaba y estaba muy feliz por eso al fin había roto aquella cadena que la mantenía al lado de Darien

Continuara…………………………

_**Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28**_


	29. Una confesion de amor muy dificil

**Hola a todos la verdd es que se olvido actualizar, a causa de la muerte de una persona muy importante para mi y e estado, distante... hasta que claro Sandy31 me acordo de que debia actualizar... amiga gracias por ocordarme... ahora amigas aqui tiene el momento de la verdad... la confencion... tiene algo de lemon... aunq no mucho... jejeje no soy buena con eso del lemon**

**Cáp. 30: Una confesión de amor muy difícil… Una entrega por amor**

Setsuna se había marcho al Reino Unido la razón que le había dicho a sus amigos era que tenia algo muy importante que hacer… pero la verdad era que ella había decidí alejarse de Serena y Darien para que ambos podían ser felices, ella se había dado cuenta que sus dos amigos estaban muy enamorados pero que aun no eran capaces de decir lo que sentía por que ella estaba ahí pero ahora que se marchaba ellos podrían decirse todos lo que tenían que decirse

Ese mismo día que el avión de Setsuna se fue los chicos pensaron en pasar en día en paz y tranquilidad ya que era domingo y lo que ellos deseaban era descansar ese día, así que no se reunieron en la casa de ninguno cada uno se fue a sus casas para relajarse. Cuando Darien y Serena llegaron a su casa Seiya aun no había regresado aun continuaba en la casas de sus futuros suegros, ambos chicos al ver que están solo en aquella casa pensaron que era la oportunidad de decirse de una vez por toda lo que sentían… Darien miro a Serena quien estaba recostada de la puerta se notaba un poco nerviosa

"**Serena quiero decirte algo muy importante" **hablo Darien mientras se acercaba a Serena

"**dime que es"** pregunto un poco tímida

"**desde que te conocía en la fuente de soda de Andrew me pareciste una persona muy interesante ya que eras muy solitaria y aunque siempre lo negabas estabas sufriendo en tú corazón…"**

"_como se dio de cuenta"_ un poco sorprendida no se hubiera imagina que Darien se hubiera dado de cuenta de lo que ella estaba pasando

"**sabes como me di de cuenta… por que cuando uno ama a alguien eso es fácil de entender lo que ella esta sintiendo no crees"** con una mirada llena de ternura

"**Darien"** un poco sorprendida

"**así es Serena te amo como nunca antes había amado a una persona"**

Serena se puso tan roja como un tomate ante la revelación de Darien, ella deseaba decirle también lo que sentía a Darien pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que él también sintiera lo mismo que ella

"**te amo desde el primer momento en que te pude conocer mucho mejor… amo tú sonrisa de ángel, tú mirada llena de amor y paz tus ojos azules los cuales siempre me recuerdan el hermoso cielo azul y sabes que no quiero sepárame de tú lado ni un solo momento de mí vida"**

Darien se acerco a hacia la puerta y se recostó su brazo derecho en la puerta al mismo tiempo que su mirada y la de Serena se unían una mirada llena de amor y de felicidad… Serena deseaba decirle en ese momento sus sentimientos a Darien pero no podía tenia un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar

"**Serena se que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo pero te quiero pedir que me dejes estar a tú lado por favor…"** un poco preocupado por que ella no había hablado luego de aquella confesión

La joven aun continuaba sin poder hablar era como si algo se lo impidiera y eso la estaba volviendo loca quería decirle a Darien que ella también lo amaba pero su voz no salía de su boca, sus labios no se movían estaban como pegados quería hablar pero no podía, Darien al ver que ella no respondía se separo de ella

"**Comprendo, ¿no me amas? ¿no es así?" **con una mirada llena de dolor

"… …" nuevamente Serena no dijo nada pero quería decirle que eso no era cierto que ella si lo amaba

"**hice el ridículo en decirte lo que sentía… maldición Setsuna no estaba en lo cierto tú no me amas"** muy molesto

Darien sube las escaleras a toda velocidad estaba demasiado dolido por que Serena no había dicho ni una sola palabra… parecía como si ella estuviera jugando con él como si él fuera una simple marioneta que ella estaba usando, cuando entro a su cuarto se encerró y comenzó a pagar toda la furia que tenia encima con la pared, como era posible que luego de todo lo que el había hecho Serena no había dicho nada ni siquiera le había dicho que ella no sentía lo mismo… ella no había hablado se había quedado en silencio, como es que ella se había quedado en silencio pero quien se creía que era para hacerlo sufrir de esa manera

En la sala Serena un no podía hablar estaba completa paralizada y no sabia cual era la razón ella amaba a Darien… pero por que cuando el le dijo sus sentimiento ella no dijo nada… cual era la razón por la que no le dijo nada… ya Setsuna no estaba ahora ella y Darien podían ser felices pero por que no había hablado en ese momento la chica abrió la puerta de la casa y salio corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí con lagrima en los ojos no sabia que era lo que le había pasado en ese momento pero ya había arruinado las cosas ya no podía solucionarlas, ella corrió y corrió sin ninguna dirección solo quería corre, corre pero hacia donde podía dirigirse si ella no sabia que era lo que en verdad deseaba.

Luego de unos veinte minuto llego al antiguo lugar en donde ella y Darien vivían aquel viejo apartamento en el cual había comenzado su historia de casados, se seco las lágrimas y entro aquel lugar… nada había cambiado todo seguía igual camino hacia donde estaba la casera era la misma mujer de antes

"**señora Chiba ¿Qué hace por aquí?"** pregunto la mujer al ver a Serena

"**hola Bianca… ¿Cómo has estado?"** pregunto un poco triste

"**muy bien Serena, pero dime que haces por aquí si mal no recuerdo tú vives a las afuera de la ciudad ¿Por qué haz venido hasta aquí?"** muy curiosa ya que Serena estaba muy agitada y sudando

"**no lo se… solo estaba caminando y llegue hasta aquí"** bajando un poco la mirada

"**ya veo… sabes el apartamento en el que Darien y tú vivían aun sigue vació nadie ha venido a preguntar por ese lugar así que aun sigue como lo dejaron… puedes subir y verlo si quieres"**

Serena afirmo con la cabeza entonces la chica le entrega la llave de su antiguo departamento y ella sube al ascensor y se dirige aquel viejo lugar… salio del ascensor y camino hacia su antiguo hogar… abrió la puerta y vio que en verdad todo estaba como lo habían dejado vació completamente vació, se quito los zapatos y camino por aquel lugar y aunque estaba lleno de polvo y telaraña aun era muy calido, Serena se dirige a su antigua habitación pero antes de entrar a su recamara entro a al de Darien entro y vio que aquella habitación era muy grande sin todas las cosas de Darien.

En eso recordó la primera noche que pasaron en aquel departamento ella durmió en el cuarto de Darien mientras que el dormía en el sofá, además de recordar el momento en que remodelaron aquel lugar para que ella pudiera meter sus cosas… Darien se había enfadado por que ella había botado sus muebles… además de que la vio cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa y ella le dio su merecidos… salio del cuarto de Darien y camino hacia su cuarto al mismo tiempo en que recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con Darien… como cuando se conocieron un poco en aquel restaurante… o cuando fueron a la mansión de los Chiba en Sapporo y ella pudo reencontrarse con sus amigos y pasar bueno momentos con Darien y su familia.

Entro a su recamara y vio aquel lugar vació el cual había sido el antiguo estudio de Darien y ella lo había convertido en su recamara por un tiempo, recordó la primera clase que tuvo con Darien aquella bajos los árboles en donde debía de hablar un poco sobre sus vida y aunque al principio no le agradaba mucho la idea de hacer esa tarea termino por hacerla y no solo eso el calor del cuerpo de Darien aquel día aun lo podía recordar muy bien, salio del lugar y se dirigió a la sala recordó cuando estuvo enferma y Darien se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento además de su primera navidad juntos y muchas otras cosas… Darien siempre había estado a su lado y nunca se había separado de su lado, él ya se había convertido como el protector de Serena no mejor dicho se había convertido en un verdadero esposo que siempre estaba al lado de su esposa

"**Darien yo también te amo" **dijo con lagrima en los ojos **"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede decirte lo que yo sentía en ese preciso momento? ¿Qué me hizo atajarme si? yo te amo ¿Cómo fue que no te dije lo que yo sentía por ti? ¿Qué me paso por que me cuesta tanto decirte que te amo?"**

Las hora pasaron rápidamente y Serena y Darien no habían vuelto a hablar Darien había estado encerrado en su recamara todo el día y Serena había estado caminado por toda la ciudad tratando de hallar la solución del por que se había atajado en ese momento. Cuando eran más o menos las dos de la tarde Darien salio de su recamara aun dolido por lo que había pasado bajo las escaleras y vio que la puerta principal estaba abierta

"**lo volvió a hacer no cerro la puerta"** murmuro un poco molesto **"Serena te dijes que no dejaras la puerta abierta que se puede meter alguien"** volteando hacia arriba

Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta se preocupo mucho así que volvió a subir, toco a la puerta antes de entrar ya que no quería que la rubia le volviera a lanzar todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, entro y vio que no había nadie en aquella habitación

"**¡que raro en donde estará!"** un poco intrigado

Salio del cuarto bajos las escaleras y la busco de arriba a bajo pero ella no estaba en la casa, fue a ver si estaba en la casa de alguno de los chicos pero nadie la había visto desde la mañana, regreso a la casa y tomo su móvil y trato de comunicarse con Serena pero ella había dejado su móvil en la casa, Darien se estaba comenzando a preocupar sentía que algo no andaba bien y comenzó a pensar de que algo malo le había pasado a Serena o peor que ella se haya ido luego de lo que le había dicho

"**¿Serena en donde estas?" **se pregunto muy preocupado

Durante toda la tarde Darien busco a Serena junto con los chicos quienes también estaban preocupados… fueron a buscarla a todos los lugares a los que ella solía ir pero en ninguno de esos lugares ella se encontraba le preguntaron a las personas que ella conocía pero ninguno la habían vistos otros que si la había visto dijeron que ella no los saludo solo les paso por el frente o por el lado y no dijo como si no los hubiera visto… todos empezaron a preocuparse más y más ya que estaba a punto de anochecer y no la había encontrado aun… hasta que al fin Haruka recordó un lugar al que no había ido aun a ver así que junto con Seiya (quien había regresado como a esos de las dos y media y se entero que Serena estaba desaparecida) se fueron al internado "Moon Sacred".

Ahí el portero le dijo que ella había llegado hace un par de horas pero que no había salido, ellos entraron y fueron a busca a Serena al único lugar en que ellos estaban seguro de donde debería esta, en el área de kindergarten mirando a las aulas de los pequeños desde unos de los balancines, Haruka y Seiya se acercaron por la parte trasera y la empujaron

"**nos tenias muy preocupados" **hablo Seiya mientras se sentaba en el balancín del al lado

"**lo siento chicos, pero es que necesitaba aclarar mí mente un poco" **mientras se elevaba un poco

"**aun así gatita nos deberías de avisar cuando vayas a salir por horas y no te lleves tú móvil"** señalo Haruka quien se sentaba en el otro balancín

"**es que no sabia que me iba a tardar tanto en aclarar mí mente"**

"**bueno ya aclaraste tú mente ¿si o no bombón?"**

"**aun no estoy demasiado confundida no se que me paso por que me trabe cuando Darien me dijo que me amaba"**

"**¿Qué?" **gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo **"¡Cómo que Darien te dijo que te amaba!"**

El rostro de Serena se torno un poco rojo intenso al recordó como Darien le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella no pudo responderle

"**así es me lo dijo en la mañana… pero yo no le pude decir que yo también lo amaba y no se por que"** aun más triste

"**no será por que te cuesta mucho abrir tú corazón gatita"** pregunto Haruka

"**me cuesta abrir mí corazón"** volteado a ver a su amigo

"**así es bombón recuerdas como a nosotros nos costo decirles a las chicas lo que sentíamos por ellas nosotros también nos endurecimos en ese momento y sabes como hicimos para no volver a trabarnos" **

"**no… ¿Qué hicieron?" **muy intrigada

"**nos armamos de valor y le gritamos lo que sentíamos eso fue lo que nosotros hicimos" **respondió Haruka

"**¿en serio?" **

"**así es bombón se que es difícil decirle a alguien que lo amas, pero si estas seguro de que el es la persona que amas solo ármate de valor y dile lo que estas sintiendo por el no pierdes nada ya que el te ama"**

"**Seiya… Haruka"** Serena miro a sus dos amigos tanto a Seiya como a Haruka ambos le estaban dando ánimos para que ella siguiera adelante **"gracias chicos le diré a Darien lo que siento ahora mismo"** mientras se levantaba del balancín

"**muy bien dicho gatita"** también levantándose

"**bien entonces yo pasare la noche en casa de Haruka y Michiru para que puedan hablar más a gusto"** señalo Seiya en un tono pícaro

"**gracias chicos en verdad ustedes son mis queridos hermanos"**

Luego de unos minutos Seiya, Haruka y Serena se marchan del internado hacia su casa, cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena, Darien y Seiya, la rubia baja del auto y se dirige hacia la puerta volteo a ver hacia el auto en donde sus dos amigos le decía con las manos que tocara, ella se dio la vuelta y toco a la puerta, justo cuando Darien abrió la puerta Seiya y Haruka se marcharon

"**Serena"** dijo Darien muy preocupado

"**Darien… lo siento tanto" **mientras se arrogaba a los brazos de Darien con lágrimas en los ojos **"en verdad lo siento tanto no quería que te preocuparas por mí"**

"**eres una tonta ¿a donde te habías metido?"** pregunto el chico muy molesto

"**necesitaba despejar mí mente y me fui a caminar por la ciudad"** un poco triste

"**pues no lo vuelvas a ser antes de irte me avisas estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para que te buscaran"**

"**en verdad lo siento Darien pero… pero… es que… yo… yo… no se… como"**

"**ya no hables entrar a la casa" **interrumpiendo a Serena

"**Esta bien" **

Darien y Serena entraron a la casa dentro los dos no decían ni una sola palabra, Darien no quería volver a decirle a Serena lo que sentía no después de cómo ella no había dicho nada luego que el le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Serena quería decirle lo que sentía en ese momento pero Darien lo se lo permitió ya que la llevo hasta la cocina para que ella comiera un poco y luego el se marcho a su cuarto

"_Ahhhhhhhh pero por que no me escucha"_ pensó Serena al ver que Darien la estaba evadiendo _"será que aun esta molesto por como lo trate esta mañana"_ preocupada _"no, no puede ser debo de hacer algo para que me escuche tengo que decirle que yo también lo amo… pero como lo haré"_ bajando la cabeza

Ahora era ella la que quería decirle a Darien que estaba enamorada de él pero no podía ya que Darien la estaba evadiendo luego de que ella no le dijo nada a el y ella no sabia como hacer para que él la escuchara… como haría para que alguien tan terco como Darien la escuchara

"**terco"** pensó Serena en voz alta **"ya se quien me va a ayudar a salir de esto"**

Serena busco su móvil en su recamara y marco el numero de la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de estar a lado de Darien… no paso mucho cuando esa persona contesto

"**hola ¿Qué pasa?"** pregunto una persona por el otro lado

"**Setsuna necesito tú ayuda por favor"** en un tono suplicante

"**si dime ¿Qué pasa Serena?"**

"**bueno es que…"**

Serena le cuenta a Setsuna todos desde el principio de cómo Darien le había dichos sus sentimientos hasta donde él la estaba evadiendo por ese motivo, Setsuna escucho con mucho interés y no paso mucho hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que Darien le prestara atención a Serena

"**escucha Serena se lo que debes hacer"** dijo en un tono pícaro

"**dime ¿Qué es lo que debo a ser?"** pregunto

"**solo usa tus encantos**" riendo

"**¡Qué!"** grito muy sonrojada

"**así es amiga usas tus encantos y veras que el te presta atención"**

"**pero si hago eso quien sabe lo que pueda pasar"** aun más roja

"**vamos Serena ya no eres una niña además Darien y tú están casados que tiene de malo que te entregues a él"**

"**pues nada pero me da mucha pena" **aun más roja

"**pues deja la pena y ve y hazlo que acaso no quieres decirle a Darien que lo amas"** muy seria

"**pues si"**

"**entonces ve y hazlo luego me llamas y me cuentas si"**

"**esta bien"**

Serena cuelga la llamada no muy segura del consejo de su amiga pero no le quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que Setsuna le había dicho… camino hacia la puerta pero no pudo moverse estaba completamente paralizada lo que iba a ser era algo que jamás había hecho y eso la estaba asustado… Serena permaneció un largo rato en su recamara y cuando salio no fue exactamente a hablar con Darien sino a darse un baño… luego de un rato salio del baño y se dirigió hacia su recamara pero escucho un golpe que provenía del cuarto de Darien

Y sin tener ningún control sobre su cuerpo camino y entro al cuarto de Darien y vio que el estaba golpeando la pared que estaba cerca de su ventana, Serena se preocupo mucho al ver como Darien estaba golpeando la pared

"**¿Darien que haces?"** pregunto la rubia

Darien volteo y vio a Serena en paños menores y no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como el de un tomate, Serena al ver el rostro de Darien también se puso roja pero de la vergüenza de que Darien la vieran en paños menores

"**disculpa Darien… pero ¿Por qué golpeabas la pared?"** pregunto Serena sin mirar a Darien

"**no es por nada"** tampoco mirando a Serena

"**¿es acaso por lo de esta mañana?" **pregunto algo triste

"**ya te dije que no es por nada por que no te vas a colocar algo de ropa si"** un poco molesto

"**no lo haré"** dijo muy seria

"**perdón"**

"**que no lo haré hasta que me escuches Darien Chiba…"** apretando con fuerzas sus puños **"escúchame esta mañana cuando me dijiste que me amabas no se que me paso pero…"**

"**se que no me amas ya lo comprendí ahora vete si"**

"**ya cierra lo boca por primera vez en tú vida"** grito Serena muy molesta ya que Darien la había interrumpidlo **"ahora me vas a escuchar lo quieras o no"**

Darien quedo sorprendido por la manera en que Serena le estaba hablando ya que no era una voz de reproche sino una llena de angustia y preocupación, Darien afirmo con la cabeza y Serena comprendió que él la iba a escuchar

"**escúchame Darien y no me interrumpas… cuando me dijiste que me amabas yo deseaba decirte que yo… que yo también te amo con todo mí corazón Darien y que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo… pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por temor a que tú no sintieras lo mismo que yo y esta mañana cuando me dijiste que tú me amabas me sentí sumamente feliz pero… no se por que no te lo dije en ese momento pero ahora te lo dijo te amo" **bajando la mirada completamente roja

"**es cierto eso Serena"** pregunto Darien muy feliz

"**si…"** susurro **"te amo Darien y siempre te voy amar eres la persona más importante para mí… eres mí amigo y mí esposo pero también eres algo más…"** Serena se acerco a Darien y lo tomo de las manos **"eres mí familia y siempre quiero estar contigo"**

"**Serena… yo también te amo y también quiero estar siempre a tú lado"**

Darien suelta las manos de Serena y la toma por la cintura y la atrae hacia su cuerpo y le da un calido beso… un beso el cual Serena sintió como si ya antes había tocado los labios de Darien pero no recordaba cuando había sucedido (claro la primera estaba tan borracha que no lo recordaba y la segunda ella estaba dormida ¬¬), ambos estuvieron besándose por dos minutos completos y cuando se separaron un poco los dos estaba completamente rojos

"**Darien te amo"** hablo Serena con una sonrisa

"**yo también te amo mí hermosa princesa"** hablo Darien con una suave sonrisa

Nuevamente los dos empieza a besarse pero estaba vez Darien lleva a Serena hasta la cama y se recuesta, comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras toca los pechos de Serena luego sus piernas, poco a poco Serena comienza a perder un poco la vergüenza y solo mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras sentía las caricias de Darien… luego de unos minutos siento como Darien le quita la toalla que la estaba cubriendo ella abre lo ojos y mira a Darien quien estaba completamente rojo como ella.

La chica al ver que su propio esposo también estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando dio un largo suspiro y se levanta un poco y le quita la camisa que él joven tenia. Darien mostró una sonrisa al ver que su esposa estaba dando el primer paso y volvió a recostar a Serena en la cama y empeños a besar al mismo tiempo que se estaba quitando la ropa, lanzo su ropa al suelo y empezó a tocar los pechos ahora desnudos… en aquella casa se podía escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la recamara de ambos chicos lo cuales se estaban entregando por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo que tenia de casados pero parecía como si ya antes los dos se hubieran entregado antes ya que no les daba miedo demostrar lo mucho que ambos se amaban

Continuara……………………

_**Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28**_

* * *


	30. Un matrimonio, una noticia, donde estas?

**Cáp. 31: Un matrimonio… una noticia… ¿en donde estas?**

Era una mañana del domingo el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaba y los rayos del sol se estaban asomando por la ventana de todos los habitantes de Tokio, todos los trabajadores se estaban dirigiendo a sus trabajos mientras que los que aun estaban durmiendo comenzaron a escuchar comos sus despertadores sonaban (hablando como si fuera un cuento de hadas jijijiji). En la casa de los Chiba Darien se había levantado un poco tarde luego que anoche se había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde, apago su despertador y estiro sus manos hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, al no sentir el cuerpo de la chica que había dormido con el la noche anterior se pregunto en donde se podía encontraba la chica.

Salio de la cama y bajo hacia la cocina al entrar puedo ver a su esposa quien estaba preparando el desayudo, camino suavemente sin hacer ruido y tomo a su esposa por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

"**Darien"** dijo la rubia levantando el salten con el que estaba cocinando unas tortillas

"**bueno días amor como dormiste"** le susurro al odio

"**muy bien pero ya suéltame que estoy cocinando**" con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"**no lo haré… por que no me despertaste para que te ayudara a cocinar" **abrazando a Serena con mucha más fuerza

"**es que te ves tan lindo durmiendo que preferí no despertarte amor"** girando un poco la cabeza

"**te amo Serena no sabes cuanto te amo"** mirando los ojos azules de Serena

"**yo también te amo querido Darien"**

Darien le da un suave beso a Serena en los labios y luego la suelta para que ella continué haciendo el desayudo, el sube las escaleras y se dirige al baño a hacerse el aseo persona y luego baja nuevamente a la cocina, se sienta en la mesa y abre el periódico que había en la mesa empieza a leer al mismo tiempo que Serena le sirve un poco de café

"**un que rico huele este café"** dijo el chico mientras disfrutaba del olor del café

"**es una receta que Lita me enseño hace unos días atrás y quise probarlo contigo… es café con un poco de vainilla y canela"**

"**bueno entonces le tengo que decir a Lita que este café esta muy rico"** tomando un sorbo del café

Serena continuaba cocinado y Darien no deja de verla ni un solo minuto, hacia más de cuatro meses atrás que ellos comenzaron a actuar como una verdadera pareja y eso lo daban a demostrar en publico ya que se la pasaban besando en todos lados… luego de la noche en que ellos se entregaron el uno al otro… le contaron a los chicos lo que había pasado y aunque a ninguno de ellos les pareció raro que ellos al final y al cabo terminaran juntos si les tomo por sorpresa a excepción de Mina quien hizo una fiesta para celebrar que sus amigos ya andaban juntos.

Durante esos cuatro meses Serena dormía en la recamara de Darien y Seiya se había mudado a la recamara de Serena la cual ahora estaba desocupada por completo ya que la rubia coloco todas sus cosas en la habitación de su esposo aunque Darien se molesto mucho cuando Serena le regalo su cama a los pobres ya que ella había dicho que era un poco incomoda… al final y al cabo él tuvo que aceptar los cambios que ella estaba haciendo… entre esos cambios era que Darien se había dado cuenta que Serena era muy celosa y no le agradaba que Darien mirara a todas las chicas que se le cruzara por el camino.

Luego de cuatro meses estando juntos Serena al fin había aprendido a cocinar gracias a Darien, Lita y Taiki quienes se había dedicado a enseñarle a cocinar… luego que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Taiki ella dijo que iba a comprar el pastel y por desgracia en ves de comprarlo lo hico todos terminaron en el hospital intoxicado por el pastel (se imaginaran como quedo el pastel que todos terminaron el hospital o_O) desde ese trágico día ella tuvo que aprender a las mala a cocinar y ahora ya era una excelente cocinera podía preparar todo tipo de comida y ahora hasta creaba sus propias recetas. Serena termino de cocinar y sirvió el desayudo y se sentó al lado de su esposo

"**se ve exquisito cariño"** exclamo Darien al ver su desayudo

"**espero que te guste me esmere mucho en hacerlo"** riendo **"y este por que no ha bajado aun" **mirando hacia las escaleras

"**tal vez no se a despertado ya sabes que estos días a estado muy tenso con esto de su boda con Hotaru" **

"**aun así no debería de llegar tarde al desayudo yo me esmere mucho en prepararla"** un poco molesta **"hermano será mejor que bajes a desayudar o voy a subir"** grito la rubia sumamente molesta

"**vamos amor no le grite de seguro que ahora baja"**

"**Ahhhhhhhh"**

Se escucho un grito y luego como la puerta del cuarto se Seiya era azotada contra la pared, el joven de cabello negro bajo las escaleras con un traje negro especial para bodas y entro a la cocina al mismo tiempo que se trataba de arreglar la corbata, Darien y Serena miraron como el chico había bajado un poco confundidos

"**Seiya por que tienes esa ropa" **pregunto Serena

"**como que por que bombón hoy me voy a casar con Hotaru y ya se me hizo tarde" **muy alterado** "y ustedes dos por que no están listos aun"** mirando la ropa que ambos tenia

"**Seiya son las ocho de la mañana"** hablo Darien con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"**si hermano tú te vas a casar a las seis de la tarde no a las ocho de la mañana"** grito Serena mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

"**¿Qué?"** grito totalmente avergonzado

"**idiota ven a sentarte a comer ahora mismo"**

Serena arrastro a Seiya literalmente a su puesto y lo obligo a que se sentara a desayudar, ella odiaba que los chicos no comieran lo que ella preparaba y siempre que veía que ellos dos se iba a ir se probar sus plastillo ella los golpea y los obligaba a que se sentaran a comer

"_dios este día será muy divertido_" pensó Darien al ver como el pobre Seiya era un mal de nervios **"vamos Seiya tranquilízate si… aun tienes mucho tiempo para que llegue el momento de la boda así que trata de calmarte por lo menos un poco"**

"**cálmame como quieres que me calme si hoy me voy a casar con la mujer de mí vida y estoy muy nervioso… que tal si se me olvida los anillos o peor que tal si en el alta no dijo si acepto y salgo corriendo dios santo"** aun más alterado

"**será mejor que te relajes hermano…"** hablo Serena **"además no se te van a olvidar los anillos recuerda que Taiki es quien los va a tener y si por casualidad de la vida te atreves a decir no en la ceremonia créeme que te vas a arrepentir que no se te olvide que van a estar los primos de Hotaru y también los chicos los cuales te han permitido estar con Hotaru solo por que ambos se aman pero si dices que no te van a matar" **

"**pero que ánimos le estas dando amor"** dijo Darien con una gota en la cabeza

"**solo estoy diciendo… hermano tú y Hotaru estaban enamorados no veo por que te preocupas tanto si solo es un simple ceremonia ya relájate un poco"**

"**como me dices que me calme bombón si esta ese será la decisión más peligroso que haré… además de que…"**

"**ya cálmate o te voy a callar por mí cuenta"** señalo la rubia **"ahora termina de desayudar"**

"**esta bien bombón"**

"**jeje amor como que te haz tomado las cosas muy enserio no es así"** pregunto el chico un poco nervioso

"**pues claro soy una Chiba y debo de mostrar siempre que soy fuerte que no se te olvide eso" **riendo

"**aun así me gustas más como eras antes la dulce y un poco ruda Serena"** riendo

"**que estas loco Darien luego de este cambio tan radical es mejor que se quedo como hasta ahora… antes ella no te mataba de puro milagro es mejor que se quede como hasta ahora para evitar una catástrofe"** bromeo Seiya

"**mmmmm que graciosito hermano"** mirando con reojo al joven

Los tres chicos empiezan a desayudar un poco más calmados que antes, luego de unas dos horas Darien y Seiya se dirigen a la casa de Haruka y Michiru para terminar de arreglar algunos detalles sobre la boda, mientras Serena se dirige a la casa de los padres de Hotaru, la cual no estaba muy lejos de su casa, ahí se encontró con Iris y Molly quienes estaban llegando a la casa de los Tomoe… las tres chicas entran a la casa de Hotaru y se dirigen a la sala en donde todas las chicas estaban verificando los últimos arreglos de la boda.

Molly, Iris y Serena se acercan a sus amigas para terminar los últimos detalles de la boda la cual se celebraría en un par de horas más… Amy junto con Iris y Minako estaban en el jardín terminado de preparar el lugar para la boda con la ayuda de algunos sirviente y primas de Hotaru las cuales solo eran tres chicas, Michiru, Raye y Molly se encontraban en la cocina ayudando a Lita con el pastel de bodas el cual Lita era la que lo iba a ser a petición de Hotaru, Serena se encontraba con Hotaru en sus recamara terminado de arreglas las cosas que la joven iba a usar en su boda, Hotaru parecía igual de nerviosa que Seiya por su boda

"**ya deja de temblar Hotaru" **dijo la rubia al ver como su amiga mirada por la ventana un poco temerosa

"**es que Serena estoy muy asustada amo a Seiya pero no se que tal si…"**

"**no empieces tú también por favor"** un poco aburrida ya que sabia lo que la chica diría

"**como que yo también"** intrigada

"**si es que esta mañana Seiya se levanto muy nervioso tanto así que pensó que a la boda era a las ocho de la mañana estaba muy nervioso y comenzó a pensar en forma negativa ya me estaba cansado su actitud"** muy seria

"**el también esta muy preocupado por la boda"** con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**así es pero él te ama Hotaru al igual que tú a él así que ya dejen de pensar en forma negativa por favor"** con una mirada suplicante

"**esta bien…"** riendo **"y gracias Serena por estar aquí ayudándome"**

"**sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti pequeña Hotaru eres como una hermana pequeña para mí"**

"**lo se… lastima que Setsuna no pueda venir a la boda" **un poco deprimida por la ausencia de su amiga

"**si yo también la extraño pero ayer me llamo y me dijo que te dijera que lo lamentaba mucho pero que no podía venir por asuntos de trabajo pero que te desea toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de Seiya"**

"**Setsuna siempre se preocupa por nosotros no es así"**

"**si"**

Hotaru miro como su amiga entristecía al recordó a Setsuna… ya que a causa del amor que Serena sentía por Darien Setsuna se fue para que ellos pudieran ser felices, pero aun así ella la extrañaba y mucho y aunque Setsuna solía llamarla todos los días no podía sentir que ella aun estaba dolida por lo ocurrido… Hotaru se sintió un poco triste y pensó en animar a su amiga

"**oye Serena y tú y Darien piensan casarse por la iglesia"** pregunto un poco curiosa

"**Que cosa"** dijo algo sonrojada

"**que si ustedes dos no se piensan casar por la iglesia ustedes se aman no es así entonces por que no se casan por la iglesia de una buena vez por toda"**

"**es que… veras nosotros aun no hemos hablado sobre eso aun"** jugando un poco con sus dedos

"**pero ese es tú sueño no es verdad" **

"**pues si… pero no se si Darien se quiera casar conmigo por la iglesia"** un poco triste

"**pero por que dices eso… si se ve a leguas que el te ama por que no le preguntas si el quiere casarse contigo por la iglesia"** riendo

"**no se Hotaru…"**

Serena comenzó a sentir como si todo le daba vuelta y sintió muchas ganar de vomitar, Hotaru al ver como la chica palidecía se acerco a ella muy preocupada

"**Serena te encuentras bien"**

"**no lo se… en los últimos días me había sentido un poco mal pero no quise preocupar a Darien y no se lo he dicho aun"** mirando a su amiga

"**te has sentido mal"**

"**si amiga… no he tenido mucho apetito además de que la noche anterior despertar con muchas ganas de vomitar y comencé a toser un poco sangre"** un poco preocupada

"**sangre"** dijo Hotaru muy aterrada **"no es posible Serena haz ido a ver a un medico puede ser que tengas algo grave… te lo dijo por que yo estoy estudiando para ser una gran doctora amiga" **

"**se que debo de ir al medico pero en estos momentos no"**

"**¿Por qué no?" **

"**por que si voy ahora Darien se va a enterar y se preocupara mucho… es mejor que vaya cuando el no este en la ciudad para que no se preocupe por mí"**

"**pero Serena"**

"**no le digas por favor"**

Serena miro a su amiga muy seria no deseaba que ella le contara nada a Darien sobre lo que le acababa de contar en ese momento y aunque Hotaru quería decírselo a su amigo no podía hacerlo si Serena no lo deseba así

"**bien no se lo diré pero prométeme que vas a ir a ver a un doctor lo antes posible"**

"**te lo juro"**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando tan solo faltaban quince minutos para que la boda empezara las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Hotaru arreglándose y arreglando a Hotaru quien estaba sumamente nerviosa tanto a si que Michiru no podía peinarla con calma

"**Hotaru si te sigues moviendo no podré terminar de peinarte"** le dijo Michiru a su amiga

"**lo siento Michiru pero estoy muy nerviosa"**

"**pues deja ya de estar nerviosa y quédate quieta comprendiste"** muy seria

"**esta bien lo haré"**

"**pobre amiga esta más nerviosa que nosotras cuando nos íbamos a casar"** rió Mina al ver como Hotaru no podía dejar de temblar

"**déjala Mina mira que cuando tú te casaste estabas peor que ella"** señalo Raye

"**si pero yo no temblaba tanto como ella lo esta haciendo"**

"**no pero eras peor ya que no parabas de hablar ni un solo momento"** sonrió Lita

"**ja, ja que graciosita Lita"**

"**ya no empieces con sus peleas si"** hablo Amy muy seria

"**esta bien Amy"**

Todas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron al jardín en donde todos lo invitados estaban esperando a que todo empezara, el órgano empezó a sonar y las chicas hicieron dos filas y empezaron a caminar hacia el altar (todas tenían puesto unos vestidos de color púrpura ajustados al cuerpo abierto en las piernas unos veinte centímetros de cintura el cual había elegido Hotaru para que lo usaran sus damas de honor) el padre de Hotaru la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia el altar, al llegar a altar las chicas se coloraron al lado izquierdo de Hotaru mientras que los chicos se encontraban a lado izquierdo de Seiya.

La boda había empezado y todos se estaban dando cuenta que los dos novios estaban hechos un mar de nervios, las chicas y los chicos mostraron una pequeña sonrisa ya que aunque ellos dos en verdad querían casarse estaban muy nerviosos… luego que la ceremonia al fin termino Hotaru y Seiya ya se veían más calmados ya que la ceremonia había terminado así que ellos pudieron relajarse un poco… todos lo invitados de la boda bailaban, disfrutaban de la comida y también hablaban sobre negocios… Seiya se encontraba con los chicos hablando sobre su Luna de miel mientras las chicas estaban hablando con Hotaru sobre (bueno ustedes saben sobre que)

"**chicas soy tan feliz por fin me e casado con el hombre que amo"** hablo Hotaru con una sonrisa

"**esperamos que seas muy feliz amiga"** dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

"**gracias chicas yo seré muy feliz eso se los doy por seguro"**

"**Hotaru cuídate mucho por favor"** dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a su amiga

"**no te preocupes Serena se que voy a ser muy al igual que lo eres tú con Darien"**

"**eso espero amiga"**

Serena comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su esposo pero cuando se estaba acercando a donde él se encontraba, nuevamente aquel mareo regreso y comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, Seiya miro a la chica y se acerco a ella

"**bombón estas bien"** pregunto un poco preocupado

"**no me siento bien…"**

Serena cae en los brazos de Seiya totalmente pálida, rápidamente todos lo que estaba se preocupan en especial Hotaru quien pensaba que algo malo le había ocurrido a la chica… Serena es llevada a hospital de inmediato y como a eso de media hora el doctor que la estaba viendo le había a los sus amigos como ella se encontraba el hombre era de la misma edad de Darien de cabello negro y ojos turquesa

"**Carlos dime como esta mí esposa"** pregunto Darien un poco preocupado

"**no te preocupes Darien solo tiene la presión un poco baja pero estará bien te lo aseguro"** hablo el doctor **"pero debes de ves de estar muy pendiente de lo que coma no queremos que se enferme o no"**

"**si no te preocupes la voy a cuidar muy bien"**

"**bien entonces iré a buscar una carta para Serena se que pueda marcha en unos momento a su casa"**

"**bien y gracias por verla Carlos"**

"**no fue nada además somos amigos o no"**

El hombre se marcha a su oficina pero en su rostro se podía ver que no le había dicho lo que en verdad era lo que estaba pasando con Serena, el hombre entro a su oficina y todo su teléfono y marcho un número telefónico y luego de unos minutos la voz de una mujer contesto

"**dime que pasa Carlos"** pregunto la mujer

"**señora Luna soy nieta esta aquí en el hospital San pablo"** hablo en tono muy frió

"**excelente… dime esta si o no"**

"**si esta embaraza tiene tres meses exactamente"**

"**excelente noticia por favor no le vaya a decir nada a su esposo ni a ella ya que si me obedece recibirá un buena cantidad de dinero"**

"**esta bien"**

El hombre cuelga la llama y luego sale de su oficina con una carta para que Serena pudiera salir del hospital, no le dijo nada a nadie sobre que ella estaba embaraza a causa de que la abuela de Serena le estaba pagando para que no le dijera a nadie aquella noticia… ella tenia una idea en mente sobre como le iba a decir a su nieta aquella noticia. Cuando Serena al fin reacciono fue dada de alta muy rápidamente y se fue a su casa y aunque Darien estaba un poco preocupado ella no le quiso decir nada sobre lo que en verdad le estaba pasando.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se había marcha a su trabajo y como Seiya estaba de Luna de miel con Hotaru Serena se encontraba sola en su casa, se levanto un poco tarde ya que se sentía un poco mal del estomago y solamente se levanto por que estaban tocando la puerta y ella tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta, bajo las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta vio a su abuela y a sus tres guardaespaldas, Serena al ver a su abuela se molesto mucho

"**¿Qué haces aquí abuela?"** pregunto en un tono irritado

"**que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mí nieta querida"** con una sonrisa en sus labios

"**ja que chiste de cuando acá yo soy tú nieta querida si mal no recuerdo siempre habías negado que yo era tú nieta así que no me vas a engañar con eso de *mí nieta quería* dime a que haz venido abuela" **

"**creo que tú ya te haz convertido en una incivilizada que acaso no me vas a invitar a entrar a tú casa" **

"**no lo haré hasta que no me digas a que haz venido aquí"**

"**cada día te pareces más a mi"** murmuro para si misma **"esta bien te diré a que he venido a este lugar… he venido por ti para que te vengas a vivir nuevamente con nosotros"**

"**¡eh! Que acaso te has vuelto loca abuela no me iré a vivir con ustedes nuevamente ahora estoy casada y no me iré por nada del mundo a vivir nuevamente con ustedes"**

"**créeme si lo harás jovencita o se te olvida lo que le pueda pasar a tus amigos"**

"**ya deja de meter a mis amigos en esto abuela tú odio es hacia mí no es así… entonces no los involucres en esto… ellos no te han hecho nada malo" **sumamente molesta

"**entonces si no quieres que ellos pagan las consecuencias de tú altanería será mejor que te venga a vivir nuevamente con nosotros"**

"**ya te he dicho que no ahora marcharte de mí casa"** a punto de cerrar la puerta

"**que acaso no haz pensado en lo que tú hijo pueda pensar cuando se entere de que su padre compro a su madre simplemente por una empresas"**

"**¿Qué?"**

Serena miro a su abuela un poco confunda por aquella palabras "Que acaso no haz pensado en lo que tú hijo pueda pensar cuando se entere de que su padre compro a su madre por unas empresas" a que se estaba refiriendo con esas palabras si ella no estaba embaraza ni lo pensaba estar aun

"**ayer estuviste en el hospital ¿Por qué te desmayaste en la boda de tus amigos Hotaru Tomoe y Seiya Kou no es así?"** pregunto su abuela

"**como sabes eso"** muy preocupada

"**lo se por que yo tengo mis contacto en ese lugar y sabes lo que los doctores me dijeron"**

"**no que a sido"**

"**que estas embaraza y que tienes tres meses de embarazo"**

"**eso es imposible yo no puedo estar embarazada… Darien y yo nos cuidamos no es posible que este embarazada eso debe de ser un gran mentira tuya"**

"**no lo es mira esto"**

Su abuela le entrega un sobre de papel, Serena lo abre y lee los resultado de unas pruebas de sangre que le hicieron el día de ayer en donde claramente especificaba que ella si estaba embarazada y que tenia tres meses

"**no es posible" **

"**claro que es posible… Serenity ahora ve y recoge tus cosas que vas a irte en este preciso momento con nosotros"**

"**no lo haré no me voy a ir contigo"** mirando a su abuela

"**será mejor que lo hagas jovencita o ya veras"** en un tono amenazante

"**que vas a ser"** preocupada

"**nada malo a tus amigos pero si a tú amado esposo"**

"**no te atrevas a lastima a Darien" **aun más preocupada que antes

"**no lo haré pero que mal seria si todos se enteraran que los Chiba compraron a la única nieta de los Tsukino simplemente por unas empresas"**

"**no puedes hacer eso tú fuiste la que me vendió a los Chiba que no se te olvide"** muy molesta

"**eso no es lo que especifica el contrato que ellos firmaron"** con una sonrisa en sus labios **"y bien que vas a ser te vas a ir con nosotros o te vas a quedar y ver como la familia de tú esposo sufre por comprarte como si fueras una mercancía"**

"**te odio" **murmuro Serena bajando la mirada **"como has podio abuela ¿Por qué? Porque quieres hacer esto"**

"**solo quiero lo mejor para ti"**

"**eso no es cierto solo te importa esas malditas empresas"**

"**no es cierto Serenity así que haz lo que te lo que te estoy ordenando… recoge tus cosas para que nos marchemos de aquí"**

"**esta bien… pero ya deja de manipular mí vida"**

Serena sube a su recamara para recoger algo de ropa, la mete en una maleta y baja nuevamente a la sala, Sam uno de sus guardaespaldas toma la maleta y la lleva hasta la limosina, Serena seguí a su abuela hasta la limosina y luego de unos minutos se marchan del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando ya estaban saliendo de Tokio Serena saca su móvil

"**no le digas a tú esposo en donde vas a estar"** dijo su abuela muy seria

"**no te preocupes solo le diré que me iré por un tiempo es todo"** sin mirar a su abuela

"**espero que sea cierto no quiero que se aparezca por la casa y arme un escándalo"**

"**no te preocupes el ni siquiera sabe en donde queda la casa que ustedes tienen en Kyoto"**

Serena escribe rápidamente un mensaje y se lo envía a Darien, al poco tiempo Darien recibe el mensaje al ver el numero telefónico no pierde el tiempo y lo lee

"***querido Darien si lees este mensaje es por que ya no estoy en la ciudad y en verdad lamento mucho decirte esto pero me voy un tiempo de Tokio pero te juro que voy a volver por favor no te preocupes por mí y no llames a la policía yo voy a estar bien besos Serena* *pero que significa esto Serena a donde esta vas a ir*" **le pregunto por un mensaje

Pero ella no respondió, llamo a su móvil pero parecía como si estuviera apagado, Darien salio de su oficina y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento subió a su auto y se fue a su casa al llegar busco a Serena de arriba abajo pero no la encontró la llamo nuevamente a su móvil pero nada Serena no respondía era como si ella hubiera desparecido por completo

"**en donde estas"** se pregunto Darien muy angustiado

Darien se pregunta una y otra vez en donde se encontraba su esposa pero no encontraba la solución a aquella pregunta, como era posible que Serena se hubiera marchado sin decirle a donde si durante esos cuatro meses ellos ya no se guardaban ningún secreto ahora ya no mantenía nada oculto pero Serena se había marchado sin dejar ninguna dirección a donde se había marchado y sin dejar por lo menos una carta explicándole a Darien a donde se había metido

Continuara…………………


	31. El sufrimiento de los Tsukinos

**Aqui esta el penultimo capitulo de Destino SM a ver chicas q les pare**

**Cáp. 32: El sufrimiento de los Tsukino… la verdad es relevada**

Serena se había marchado con su abuela a Kyoto pero no por que quiso sino por que la había amenazado con revelar la verdadera razón por la cual Darien y ella se habían casado y los más afectados por eso serian la familia de su esposo, no deseaba que Darien sufriera por su culpa así que acepto y se fue. Luego de unas horas ambas habían llegado a la mansión de los Tsukino que se encontraba en Kyoto, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casona.

La muchacha al ver que nuevamente que regreso a aquel lugar se entristeció, hacia mucho tiempo que no había pisado aquel sitio. Cuando el abuelo de la joven sintió que la limosina de su esposa llego bajo de su recamara y vio a su nieta quien tenia el rostro caído.

"**Pequeña"** hablo el hombre un poco sorprendido

"**Abuelo"** susurro la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Artemis corrió a abrazarla, luego de no ha verla visto en dos largos años ya no era la misma niña que era antes ahora era todo una mujer pero por alguna razón tenia una mirada muy afligida y distante

"**Pequeña… ¿que haces aquí?"** pregunto un poco curioso

"**Es que…"**

"**Serenity a partir de ahora va a vivir nuevamente con nosotros" **interrumpió Luna muy seria

"**¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué razón ella va a vivir con nosotros?"** pregunto muy confundido

"**Porque ella lo ha decidido ¿no es así Serenity'"** viendo a su nieta muy fríamente

"**Si"** susurro

El peliblanco puedo ver que Serena no estaba diciendo la verdad que no fue a aquella casa por su propia voluntad, Artemis quería preguntarle el motivo por el cual había sido obligarla a vivir nuevamente en aquel lugar pero Luna tomo a su nieta por el brazo y la llevo hasta su nuevo cuarto el cual era la antigua recamara de sus padres

"**A partir de ahora dormirás en esta habitación"** hablo la mujer muy seria

"**Pero esta era la recamara de mis padres ¿por que debo de dormir aquí?"** pregunto muy triste

"**Por que yo lo ordeno así que debes de obedecerme"**

"**Como tú digas"** entraron ambas hacia el cuarto

"**Claudia y Anais te traerán el almuerzo en un par de minutos así que date un baño y colócate alguna de los vestidos que están en el armario"**

"**Como tú digas"**

La mujer salio con una mirada un poco triste pero al mismo tiempo hostil, bajo las escaleras y vio a su esposo quien no estaba nada feliz por la decisión que había tomado su nieta, el sabia que Luna había tenido mucho que ver con que ella haya querido mudarse a aquel lugar nuevamente

"**Ahora ¿que has hecho para que Serenity haya aceptado mudarse con nosotros nuevamente?"**

"**Yo no hice nada ella acepto por su propia voluntad así que vete acostumbrado a este aquí ¿comprendiste?"**

"**Luna… ¿que acaso aun piensas manipular la vida de nuestra nieta?"**

"**No será necesario ya que dentro de unos meses más otra persona ocupara su lugar" **

"**¿A que te refieres con eso?"**

"**Muy pronto lo sabrás"**

La señora no dijo más nada ya que se marcho a su despacho, ahí se encerró todo el día, mientras que el hombre fue hasta la habitación de Serena con una bandeja de comida, al entrar miro a su nieta quien estaba sentada frente a la ventada con una vestido de color blanco largo, entre más tiempo pasaba Serena se estaba comenzando a aparecer más a su madre pero también al parecer mucho a Luna

"**Aquí tienes el almuerzo mi niña"** dijo su abuelo colocando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que había cerca de la puerta

"**No tengo hambre abuelo"** sin voltear a verlo

"**Debes de comer, estas creciendo"**

"**No quiero comer" **riño **"¿para que debo de hacerlo? ¿Para que mí abuela se pueda quedar con mí bebe en cuanto nazca? me rehusó, no me va a quitar a mí hijo así tenga que dar mí vida para eso"** llorando

"**Pequeña entonces tú estas…"**

"**Si me entere hace unas horas y mí abuela me ha pedido que me venga a vivir con ustedes pero no me dijo el motivo… pero estoy casi segura de que fue para eso para quitarme a mí hijo y me niego a eso" **llorando más y más** "¿por que me odia tanto? ¿Que le he hice a ella abuelo?"**

Artemis se puso sumamente triste porque su nieta estaba sufriendo ya no podía soportar sin que ella conociera la razón, se acerco, tomo una silla y la coloco frente a ella

"**Creo que ya es hora de revelarte el secreto de los Tsukino y el de tú nacimiento"** hablo en un tono serio

"**¿A que te refieres abuelo?"** secando sus lagrimas

"**Verás todo comenzó hace veinte años atrás"**

**Flash back**

Antes de que Serena naciera su madre Ikuko de Tsukino se encontraba en el balcón de su recamara viendo el jardín delantero, la mujer tenia un semblante pálido a causa de su enfermedad, una enfermedad que la estaba matando desde hace cinco años atrás, en ese momento llegaba a la entrada de la mansión una limosina plateada, Ikuko al verla se preocupo mucho, vio a dos personas que se estaban bajando era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes quien tenia puesto un vestido negro largo y un hombre de cabello gris y ojos cafés oscuro quien llevaba un traje de color azul marino.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y tocaran, la peliazul no soporto más la inquietud y bajo al recibidor a ver quienes eran y que era lo que querían con los Tsukino, en las escalera diviso a su esposo Kenji y a sus suegros, Luna y Artemis, frente a ellos estaban aquellas dos personas. Los seis entraron al despacho, Luna no se fue con rodeo y le pregunto la razón por la que habían ido a su casa

"**Señora como usted sabe esta familia tiene el 35% de las empresa Tsukiya a parte de ser una de las familias más prominentes del país"** hablo la mujer

"**Si eso ya lo sabemos"** exclamo Luna muy seria

"**Y como ya sabe todas las familias prominente pasan su herencia a sus sucesores ¿no es así?"**acoto el hombre

"**Si conozco muy bien lo que hacen las familias prominentes pero… ¿que trata de decir con eso?"**

"**Como usted sabe los Tsukino no tienen ningún heredero ya que si mal no recuerdo su hija menor Diana de tan solo 18 se ha casado con un norteamericano y ahora está viviendo en los . y no volverá en un largo tiempo lo que significa que esta familia se a quedado sin ningún sucesor"** dijo la fémina muy seria

"**Y eso que importa además lo primero es la felicidad de nuestra familia"** Artemis muy serio

"**Si claro como sea… verán nosotros queremos hacer un trato con ustedes"**

"**¿Un trato? ¿ de que se trata?"** pregunto Kenji

"**Ustedes nos entregan a nosotros los Tor Némesis su parte de las empresa Tsukiya y algunas empresas que ustedes poseen en el país y fuera… y nosotros les entregaremos algunos de nuestros hijos para que ustedes se encarguen de el"** señalo el hombre

"**¿Pero como se atreve?"** grito Ikuko muy molesta **"nuestra familia jamás aceptara algo como eso"**

"**Pero que dicen" **respondió muy molesta **"Ikuko tú no puedes tener hijos ya que eres una mujer muy débil además de que tú esposo tiene cáncer y Luna y Artemis son unos ancianos, no duraran mucho tiempo con vida ¿por que no nos entregan las empresas ahora? así no se van a arrepentir"**

"**Lo lamento pero esta familia no va aceptar algo como eso así que por favor márchense"** pidió el pelinegro

"**Le estamos dando una oportunidad única acepten no se hagan de rogar" **expreso el hombre un poco molesto

"**No es necesario que le entreguemos nuestra fortuna por que yo estoy embarazada"** señalo la peliazul mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"**¿Qué cosa?"** gritaron las cinco personas

"**Así como lo oyen estoy embarazada de la futura heredera de los Tsukino así que por favor váyanse"**

Los dos visitantes se marcharon de ahí pero no sin antes amenazar a la familia Tsukino, diciéndoles que se iban a vengar de ellos y de su descendencia, luego de esto Kenji miro a su esposa un poco preocupado por lo que la mujer acaba de decir hace unos momentos atrás

"**Ikuko lo que acabaste de decir es…"**

"**Es cierto mi amor estoy embarazada"** contemplándolo con una sonrisa

"**Cariño pero… ¿cuanto tiempo tienes?" **muy contento

"**Apenas un mes cariño me entere esta mañana cuando fui a hacerme mis exámenes mensuales"**

"**No lo puedo creer amor tendré un hijo" **grito el hombre muy feliz

"**Si cariño muy pronto tendremos un…"**

"**Ikuko deberás de deshacerte de ese bebe en este mismo momento"** hablo Luna muy seria

"**¿Qué?"** gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al escuchar la petición de la mujer

"**Madre pero que estas diciendo"** inquirió Kenji muy sorprendido

"**Como acabaron de oír Ikuko no puede tenerlo ¿que no sabes que eres una mujer muy enferma? vas a traer al mundo a un bebe para luego morir, lo lamento pero no puedes hacerlo"**

"**Me niego a hacer algo como eso"** aulló la fémina

"**Pero que no comprendes que puedes…"**

"**Se lo que me puede pasar pero no voy a quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, lo siento pero este bebe va a nacer lo quiera o no"**

La mujer estaba hablando muy en serio, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara las ilusiones de ser madre, así que no se deshizo de su bebe, pero durante todo ese tiempo su cuerpo se deterioraba más y más hasta tal punto que no volvió a caminar nuevamente, pero siempre estaba bordando lo que su hija usaría luego que naciera, entre ellas había hecho una manta blanca con rosas blancas y rojas en las orilla, la cual se había tardado más de dos meses en terminarla.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista para dar a luz fue llevada de inmediato al hospital "San Pablo" en donde nació una niña de cabello dorado y ojos azules claro como el cielo, todos estaba contentos con el alumbramiento de la pequeña incluso su abuela quien al principio no deseba que ella naciera… pero la tragedia llego a la familia cuando luego de una semana y media que Serenity Usagui Tsukino nació su madre murió, todos quedaron destrozados pero el más dolido había sido Kenji quien no podía creer que había perdido a la mujer de su vida.

El mismo día en que murió su esposo se marcho a Kyoto dejando a su pequeña en el mismo hospital en donde había nacido, estaba muy dolido por lo sucedido que se había olvidado de su propia hija, de no ser por su padre quien se llevo a Serenity la niña nunca hubiera conocido a su familia, cuando Artemis llego con Serenity en sus brazos Luna enfureció

"**¿Por que trajiste a esa mocosa a este lugar?"** grito la mujer muy molesta

"**Es nuestra nieta no la iba a dejar en ese hospital"** hablo Artemis igual de molesto por el tono de voz de su esposa

"**¿Y por que no la dejaste? solo nos va a dar problemas ¿que no vez que ella fue la causante de la muerte de su propia madre?"** señalando hacia un cuadro que había en la sala de Ikuko y Kenji juntos

"**Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, además fue la misma Ikuko quien decidió traerla al mundo así que no culpes a esta pequeña de eso"**

"**Ella es la culpable y siempre lo será" **

"**Madre ya basta"** exclamo fuertemente Kenji quien en ese momento entraba a la sala

"**Hijo en este momento le pediré a uno de los sirvientes que lleven a esta niña a un orfanato no te preocupes"**

"**No te atrevas madre"** quien corrió hacia donde estaba su hija**" si te atreves a ponerle una mando encima te vas a arrepentir"**

"**Pero cariño pensé que no la querías"**

"**Claro que la quiero es el único recuerdo que me queda de Ikuko"**

Kenji volteo a ver a su pequeña quien estaba envuelta en la manta que su madre le había tejido, Artemis le entrego a Serenity y esta le sonrió y la llevo hasta arriba al lado de su recamara, le mostró su nueva habitación, la cual era muy espaciosa con una cuna muy grande de color blanca con cobijas que había tejido su propia madre, un montón de muñecos de felpa y otras cosas para la bebe, era un cuarto digno de una princesa ya que Serenity seria la princesa de los Tsukino.

Durante ese año su padre se hizo cargo de ella por si solo ya que no le pedía ayuda a su madre más si a su padre quien amaba mucho a su nieta por ser una niña muy especial. Su primera palabra fue a los ocho meses y fue papa, durante ese tiempo Luna se iba encariñando con la pequeña niña, pero cuando cumplió el año y medio su padre murió a causa de su cáncer causando una vez más el dolor en los corazones de los Tsukino en especial de Luna quien había perdido a su hijo mayor. Su abuela consideraba enviar a Serena a un orfanato más el mismo día que se leyó el testamente de Kenji

"**Madre, Padre durante todo mí vida me enseñaron que lo más importante siempre era la familia y es por esa razón toda la fortuna Tsukino se la dejo a mí única hija Serenity Usagi Tsukino hija única de Ikuko de Tsukino y mía"**

"**¡No puede ser!"**dijo Luna muy molesta **"¿esa niña se quedara con la fortuna de nuestra familia?"**

"**Luna cálmate por favor"** rogó su esposo

"**No me calmo ¿que no vez que esa niña se va a quedar con nuestra fortuna?"**

"**Esa es la decisión de nuestro hijo y debemos cumplirla"**

"**Me niego a cumplirlo mí único hijo varón murió a causa de esa mocosa ¿como me pides que me calme Artemio?"**

"**Señora por favor tranquilícese"** hablo el notario mirando a la mujer

"**Aun ahí, hay una cosa más con respecto a su ultima voluntad"**

"**Hable por favor"** pidió Artemis quien obligo a Luna a volver a su puesto

"**Muy bien prosigo… *si mí hija lo desea puede hacerse cargo de la herencia de la familia Tsukino luego de su cumplir su mayoría de edad, sus dieciocho años además de que para antes de sus veinticinco años mí hija deberá de haberse casado con un hombre respetable ya que si no lo hace perderá todos los derechos que tiene a la fortuna. Madre te ruego que cuando Serena cumpla sus mayoría de edad la apoyes en todo*"**

La peliazul no podía creer la absurda petición de su hijo, eso era imposible ella ni siquiera deseaba tener a esa niña en su casa pero ahora debería de hacerse cargo hasta que Serena fuera auto suficiente, la mujer nuevamente se levanto de su silla y miro por la ventana del despacho y vio a su nieta que estaba jugando con las flores del jardín, se iba a rehusar a aquella petición pero pensó que tal vez esa niña le podría servir de algo en el futuro.

Durantes los últimos 17 años las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Serena aun seguía siendo el dolor de cabeza para su abuela pero aun así la quería en lo más profundo de su corazón pero era un cariño que casi nunca demostraba ya que aun estaba sufriendo por lo que le había pasado a su familia, durante todo aquel tiempo la pequeña fue educada para ser una distinguida dama de sociedad. Antes de que Serenity regresara al internado "Moon Sacred" por última vez viajo con sus abuelos hasta Londres.

Pasaron casi todas las vacaciones en Londres así que la joven se había acostumbrado a estar siempre al lado de su abuela cosa que no hizo nunca antes ya que Luna siempre se mostraba indiferente. Una tarde antes de que los Tsukino regresaran a Tokio Serena se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión de Londres, se encontraba leyendo unos documentos en el sofá cuando su abuela entro y la miro

"**Serenity ¿que estas haciendo?"** inquirió la mujer mientras le quitaba los documentos

"**Solo estaba leyendo esos papeles es que no tengo nada que hacer"** respondió la chica un poco asustada

"**Pues no lo hagas estos papeles no son de tú incumbencia así que sal de aquí ahora mismo"** le grito

"**Pero abuela ¿que tiene de malo que este aquí?" **

"**¿Que no sabes que detesto ver tú cara? ahora largo"**

Serena bajo la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir

"**¿Por que me odias tanto?"** pregunto en un tono lloroso

"**¿Por que te odio? te lo diré… solo nos causaste problemas desde el momento en el que naciste… ¿no te has dado cuenta que eres una inútil? no sirves para nada… ¿por que no te largas de una vez por todo de esta casa y nos dejas a todos vivir en paz?"**

"**Abuela"**

"**Escúchame muy bien Serenity muy pronto te vas a casar así que vete preparando para tú matrimonio"**

"**No lo haré ya estoy cansada de que decidas mí vida y no me voy a casar con alguien a que no amo"** colocando su mano en su pecho

"**Eso ya lo veremos, tú vas a seguir mis ordenes siempre así que vete acostumbrándote a eso jovencita"**

"**No lo haré ya estoy harta de que me des ordenes, tú no eres mí dueña"**

Serena no soporto más, salio del despacho a toda velocidad y se dirigió a su recamara, su abuelo quien había escuchado lo que su esposa le había dicho no lo aguanto y entro al despacho muy molesto, su esposa ya había colmado su paciencia

"**¿Por que de dijiste eso a nuestra nieta?" **

"**Sabes que lo que dije es verdad esa niña solo nos ha dado problemas desde que nació y además ella me pregunto, yo solo le respondí"**

"**Luna, Serenity es tú sangre ¿que acaso no te importa que este sufriendo tanto con tú desprecio y tú odio?"**

"**Esa mocosa se lo ha buscado si tan solo no hubiera nacido nuestra familia seria feliz"**

"**Ya basta, déjala tranquila… déjala ser feliz ¿acaso eso te molesta? ya ha sufrido demasiado"**

"**Se lo a buscado ahora déjame sola tengo que hacer unas llamadas muy importante así que por favor márchate"**

"**No te preocupes me iré pero no sin antes decirte que si la lastimas más te vas a arrepentir"**

Artemis se marcho del despacho muy molesto por el comportamiento de su esposa, subió a la recamara de su nieta quien estaba sentada en su cama mientras escuchaba la melodía de su relicario, deseo entrar y darle animo pero no podía ,sabia mejor que nadie que para ella la única forma de superar su sufrimiento era estar sola. Así que se quedo durante un largo rato en la puerta mientras escuchaba aquella hermosa música.

Luego que Serena regreso al internado "Moon Sacred" no había pasado ni una semana cuando recibió una llamada de su abuela cuando estaba saliendo del cine con sus amigos

"**Serenity"**

"**Abuela ¿que quieres ahora?" **

"**Será mejor que calmes el tonito de tú voz jovencita"** riño la mujer

"**Dime ¿que deseas abuela?"** hablo en un tono sutil

"**Escúchame muy bien que creo que no te quedo claro lo que te dije en Londres vete preparando por que muy pronto te vas a casar lo quieras o no"**

"**Ya te dije que dejes de decidir por mí y no me voy a casar con nadie a quien no ame así que déjame tranquila"**

"**Eso ya lo veremos, sabes que yo siempre tengo lo que deseo y tú vida me pertenece a mí así que acostúmbrate a que yo decida por ti"**

"**Ya déjame en paz"**

La rubia colgó la llamada y luego apago su móvil, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era hablar nuevamente con su abuela, se acerco a sus amigos y le pidió a Haruka que la llevara nuevamente al internado. Mientras tanto en Kyoto Luna se había molestado por lo ocurrido, pero no estaba del todo enojada ya que estaba leyendo unos documentos muy importantes

"**Harás lo que yo desee lo quieras o no"** pronuncio la mujer mientras miraba aquellos papeles **"las empresa Tsukiya serán tuyas al igual que la de los Chiba"**

Artemis escucho lo que su esposa dijo y estaba completamente perturbado había cambiado mucho en los últimos años ya no parecía que fuera ella misma y se preguntaba la razón, en eso volvió a oír murmurar a la mujer.

"**Perdóname Serenity en verdad perdóname pero serás más feliz al lado de otra persona que a mí lado mereces serlo y eso solo lo lograras lejos de esta mansión y de esta familia"**

El peliblanco la miro y vio como unas lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos, estaba sufriendo a pesar de haberle dicho aquellas cosas a su nieta, solo deseba lo mejor pero sabía que eso solo lo lograría si Serena estaba lejos de ella

**Fin del Flash back**

La muchacha estaba totalmente conmocionada con aquella historia ¿como era posible que ella no supiera nada de eso hasta ahora? ¿cual había sido la razón por la cual nadie le había contado?

"**No puede ser"** sorprendida

"**Serenity escucha se que tú abuela pueda demostrar que te odia pero no es cierto ella te quiere mucho… pero entiéndela la muerte de nuestro hijo la dejo muy dolida además de que tú te pareces tanto a el que creo que esa es la razón que siempre actúe así contigo, pero te quiere y solo desea lo mejor para ti"** un poco triste

"**Pero eso no explica la razón por la que quiera que yo le entregue a mí hijo abuelo… ¿que tiene que ver él con todo esto?"**

"**No lo se pero te aseguro que no voy a permitir que te lo quite cariño te voy a defender así sea en contra de mí propia esposa"**

"**Abuelo gracias"**

Aunque no estaba muy segura de que aquella historia fuera real ahora comprendida mucho mejor la razón de por que su madre le había dado la vida, ella quería que la familia Tsukino no perdiera lo que le costo tanto trabajo obtener por eso había decidido tenerla. Además su padre luego que Ikuko murió se hizo cargo de ella y aunque su abuela le había contado que nunca lo hizo, no era cierto su padre en verdad la quería y comprendía mucho mejor lo que estaba pasando…

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**

Luego de un tiempo Serena no había podido hablar con Darien nuevamente y eso la tenia un poco triste ya que esos cuatros meses habían sido los peores de sus vida, estaba un poco enferma y deseaba que su esposo estuviera a su lado como hace dos años atrás cuando ella se enfermo, pero su abuela le tenia prohibido hablarle ni siquiera podía enviarle una carta diciéndole que se encontraba bien.

El pelinegro comenzó a pensar que ella lo había abandonado ya que no volvió a hablarle nuevamente o enviarle una carta o un mensaje diciéndole en donde estaba, pero a causa de la petición de Serena no llamo a la policía no quería involucrarlos en algo que ni el mismo entendía, pero la extrañaba mucho, tanto que aun podía escuchar la risa en su casa cuando llegaba de trabajar o cuando entraba a la cocina

Serena siempre estaba en su mente, no podía olvidarla pero se marcho sin decirle a donde se había ido y estaba comenzando a creer que nunca lo había amado, que solo lo estaba usando para que el confiara en ella y luego…ella se marcharía como lo hizo hace cuatro meses atrás. Una mañana del lunes la rubia se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión regando un poco las plantas, tenia ya siete meses y casi no podía agacharse, en ese momento Sam llego a su lado

"**Señorita Chiba"** hablo el hombre muy serio

"**¿Como esta Sam? ¿ lo viste?"** pregunto un poco triste

"**Así es… la extraña mucho y no ha ido a trabajar en estos últimos días, se ha descuidado mucho apenas y come" **

"**No puede ser debo de hacer algo"** muy preocupada

"**Señora no puede irse de aquí, no hasta que su hijo nazca son ordenes de su abuela"**

"**Pero Sam Darien estaba preocupado por mí debo de hacer algo para…"**

Serena sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre

"**Ahhhhhhhh"** grito mientras colocaba sus manos en su panza

"**Señorita Serenity ¿se encuentra bien?"**

"**Me duele mucho"** muy adolorida

"**Será mejor que regrese a la casa a descansar un poco" **

Sam la tomo del brazo y la llevo de regreso a la mansión pero por el camino comenzó a ponerse muy pálida y a sudar mucho

"**Sam llama a mí abuelo por favor"** suplico con lágrimas en los ojos

"**Bien señorita pero por favor quédese quieta unos minutos"**

Sam se separo y corrió hacia la mansión en donde le aviso a todos que la rubia no estaba nada bien, Artemis al oír la noticia salio de la casa y contemplo a su pequeña quien estaba arrodillas una alfombra de sangre

"**Serenity"**exclamo muy preocupado

"**Abuelo ¿que me pasa?¿ por que estoy sangrando?"** mirando sus manos cubiertas de rojo escarlata

"**Creo que has roto fuente hija, será mejor que te llevemos a un hospital de inmediato"** tratando de levantarla

"**¿Como que rompí fuente abuelo? si tan solo tengo siete meses de embarazo no puedo dar a luz aun, Ahhhhhhhh"**

"**No tenemos que perder tiempo te llevaremos a un hospital ahora mismo"**

Rápidamente la joven es llevada a la clínica más cercana en donde es internada de emergencia por que tenía una hemorragia, así que tenia que ser intervenida de urgencia, pero ella se negaba a ir a la sala de operaciones porque deseaba que Darien estuviera a su lado así que se había encerrado en el baño de su cuarto

"**Serenity por favor sal de ahí en este preciso momento"** grito Luna muy preocupada

"**No lo haré"** respondió en una voz llorosa

"**Serenity hazlo por favor deben de operarte lo antes posible o puedes morir"** dijo Artemis

"**No, no lo haré no voy a salir de aquí"**

"**Por favor piensa en tú hijo y en tú vida lo dos pueden morir si no son atendidos en este momento"**

"**Por favor abuelo quiero a Darien lo quiero a él, por favor necesito que este a mí lado si el no esta no saldré de este lugar"** llorando

"**Serenity… Sam, Jun, Sun venga de inmediato"** llamo Luna a sus tres guardaespaldas

"**Diga señora ¿que desea?" **preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

"**Vayan a Tokio y traigan al esposo de mí nieta ahora mismo" **

"**Luna"** exclamo Artemis completamente sorprendido por el cambio de la mujer

"**Serenity solo te voy a complacer con esto pero será mejor que salgas de allí en este momento"**

"**No lo haré hasta que Darien no este aquí Ahhhhhhhh"**

Sam, Jun y Sun se apresuran a viajar a Tokio para traer a Darien antes de que fuera muy tarde ya que tanto la vida como de Serena como la del niño que estaba esperando estaban en peligro y ellos no deseaban que ninguno de ellos muriera…

La vida de dos inocentes están en peligro ¿Sam, Jun y Sun llegaran a tiempo con Darien para contarle lo que esta pasado? si quieren saber que pasa no se pierdan el último capitulo de DESTINO

* * *


	32. Destino

**Bueno amigas este es el final de Destino... luego subire el epligio... la verdad es q llore escribiendo el final fue tan, tan dulce no digo nada mas pues estoy en la uni... cuidense y espero q me digan q les parecio el final... byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Capitulo final: DESTINO**

Ese mismo día en que la rubia ingreso al hospital de Kyoto… Darien se encontraba en su casa con Haruka y Seiya quienes fueron a ver como estaba el joven… como era de esperarse el pelinegro había cambiado mucho en esos cuatro meses, luego que su esposa se marcho no iba mucho a la clínica ya que se la pasaba en su casa esperando que ella regresara… pero ella no lo hacia y comenzaba a pensar que Serena lo abandono

Los tres muchachos se encontraban en la sala tratando de comprender que era lo que ocurrió ese día en que la fémina desapareció sin decir a donde y por que era.

"**Darien… ¿en donde crees que se encuentre la gatita?"** pregunto Haruka

"**No lo se pero la extraño mucho… deseo verla… deseo que vuelva a mi lado… no puedo vivir sin ella… es mi vida es mi luz… pero principalmente es la mujer que amo… ¿en donde se encuentra?… ¿por que se marcho sin decirme nada?" **respondió en un tono de desesperación

"**No te preocupes Darien se que ella regresara… estoy más que seguro que bombón volverá… esta enamorada de ti"** contesto Seiya muy seguro

"**Pero ya han pasado casi cuatro meses, estoy comenzando a pensar que me Ha abandonado"** muy triste

"**Pero ¿que demonios estas diciendo? olvídate de eso, Serena no te ha dejado, se mejor que nadie que se fue por una muy buena razón… así que deja los pensamientos negativos que no es asi"**señalo el pelilargo muy seguro

"**¿Tú crees que sea cierto?… no estoy tan convencido de eso"**

"**Escúchame Darien… Serena no es…"**

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

"**¿Quién será?"**

"**No lo se pero iré a abrir la puerta"** dijo Haruka al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

El pelicastaño abrió la puerta, entro Sun y lo golpeo contra la pared y junto con los otros dos guardaespaldas se dirigieron a la sala… Seiya y Darien los reconocieron como los gorilas de la familia Tsukino

"**¿Que quiere ustedes aquí?… mi esposa no se encuentra"** exclamo el pelinegro

"**Lo sabemos señor Chiba y es por esa razón que nosotros hemos venido…"** respondió Sun

"**¿A que se refieren?… ¿acaso ustedes saben en donde se encuentra bombón?" **inquirió Seiya un poco molesto

"**Así es, ella esta en Kyoto hospitalizada" **hablo Sam

"**¿Como que esta hospitalizada?… ¿Por qué?... ¿que ocurrió?"** pregunto Haruka muy preocupado

"**No tenemos tiempo para darle detalles… pero Señor Darien tiene que venir con nosotros a Kyoto"**

"**Esta bien iré con ustedes… pero deseo saber que le paso a mi esposa"**

"**Creemos que sufrió un accidente en la casa de sus abuelos… ahora necesitan hacerle un operación… pero se rehúsa ya que desea que usted este a su lado"** expreso Jun

"**Esta bien pero ellos viene conmigo"** señalando a sus amigos

"**Pero señor…"** dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

"**He dicho que ellos van a venir conmigo… así que andando"**

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta seguidos por los guardaespaldas quienes terminaron aceptando la petición de Darien, antes de subirse a la limosina Haruka y Seiya le enviaron mensajes a sus parejas diciéndoles que vayan a Kyoto ya que ahí estaría Serena

Luego de unas horas más tarde el coche de los Tsukino llego al hospital "Paraíso"… los seis hombre bajaron del carro y entraron rápidamente ,llegaron al tercer piso y vieron a los abuelos de la rubia quienes estaban tocando la puerta de la habitación de su nieta, Darien se acerco un poco molesto

"**Buenas tarde señores Tsukino"**

"**Joven Chiba"** exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo que volteaban a verlo

"**¿Que esta ocurriendo? ¿en donde esta mi esposa?"**

"**Se encuentra encerrada en su cuarto y no quiere salir… por favor hágala entrar en razón ya que su vida y la de los bebes que lleva en su vientre están en peligro"** respondió Artemis muy angustiado

"**¿Bebes? ¿ de que habla?"** muy sorprendido

"**Después que te cuenten, bombón esta en peligro habla con ella ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde"** dijo Seiya

"**Esta bien"**

El toco a la puerta

"**Princesa soy yo… por favor abre la puerta"** en un tono dulce

Dentro de la recamara la fémina se encontraba cerca de la cama sangrando y llorando… cuando escucho la voz de Darien se levanto como pudo y camino lentamente hacia la puerta… no abrió por temor a que fuera un mentira de sus abuelos o los doctores

"**Querido Darien"** en una voz cortante

"**Si amor soy yo… por favor abre la puerta deseo verte… abre por favor"** muy preocupado

"**Darien"** con una sonrisa en sus labios

Abrió la puerta y lo vio a los ojos… los cuales estaban llenos de amor y ternura… ella no soporto más y lo abrazo con lágrimas en sus orbes, Darien también la abrazo y empezó a llorar

"**Te extrañe querido Darien… estos cuatro meses me parecieron una eternidad"** sin dejar de llorar

"**Princesa pensé que no te volvería a ver… durante estos cuatro meses… solo pensaba en ti y en nadie más… no podía conciliar el sueño no probaba bocado alguno a causa de no saber de ti… deseaba volver a sentir tú cuerpo oler tú perfume y sentir tus labios" **separándose y mirándola

"**Ya dejen de eso…"** exclamo Luna **"pequeña deja que te operen por favor o puedes morir"**

Más la muchacha no respondió pues en ese mismo momento perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de su esposo quien la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a la cama y pudo ver la gran cantidad de sangre que había a un lado de la cama… Darien se aterro, la recostó, le tomo el pulso y dio cuenta que lo tenia muy débil

"**Demonios llamen rápido a un doctor Serena debe de ser llevada ahora mismo al quirófano o morirá"** grito desesperado

Luego de unos minutos los enfermeros entraron a la recamara con una camilla, la colocaron allí y la llevaron al quirófano justamente cuando los amigos de Serena estaban llegando. Transcurrió media hora mas cuando un doctor de la misma edad de Artemis salio

"**Familiares de la señora Serenity"** pregunto en voz alta

Todos se levantaron de la sala de espera y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el hombre… Darien vio su rostro y algo hizo que se sintiera muy preocupado

"**Yo soy el esposo de Serena dígame… ¿como esta ella?" interrogo con aflicción**

"**La situación de la joven es muy delicada, perdió mucha sangre y además se encuentra en un estado de salud muy critico… ahora no solo es su vida la que corre peligro sino también la de los dos bebes que lleva en su interior" **respondió un poco triste

"**No puede ser… debe de haber una manera de que ella se salve"** hablaron todos muy preocupados

"**Me temo que la única solución que nos queda es salvarle la vida a ella o a los niños ya que de otra manera los tres pueden morir"**

Luna al escuchar esta noticia palidece ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que por su culpa inocentes pudieran morir… deseaba vengar la muerte de su hijo pero no sacrificando la vida de Serena ella no era capaz de lastimarla ya que amaba a su nieta pero nunca se lo había demostrado

"**Por favor salve a todos"** exclamo con pesadumbre

"**Trataremos señora"** contesto el medico

El doctor se retiro y los que se encontraban ahí voltearon a ver a la mujer quien estaba sufriendo… sufriendo por su nieta… a todos esto le pareció muy extraño ya que lo menos que se les pasaría por la mente es que Luna tan fría y seria se preocuparía por la vida de Serena…

Luego de unos días todos los amigos y los miembros de la familia Tsukino y Chiba se encontraba en los cuneros mirando a las dos niñas que había nacido… y a causa de ser prematura estaban conectadas a unos tubos los cuales le estaban proporcionado oxigeno… más Serena era la que estaba muy grave ya que aunque había superado la operación su condición era critica ya que luego que las dos niñas había nacido ella no había recuperado el conocimiento

Los miembros de ambas familias estaban viendo a las dos niñas que había nacido… junto con los amigos de Serena y Darien… las bebes tenían el cabello rosa, la mayor tenia el pelo más claro que la menor… además de que poseían una Luna creciente en su espalda, las nenas iban a vivir pero no se sabia si su madre lo haría… Darien se encontraba en la habitación en donde estaba su esposa… y pensaba en aquel momento en que vio a Serena por primera vez en el internado "Moon Sacred"… la verdad era que desde ese momento se sintió atraído hacia ella… pero no se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ahora

"**Serena…"** susurro **"vamos tienes que despertar, te estamos esperando… no nos puedes dejar ahora… yo se que no lo harás, tú eres muy fuerte, siempre lo has sido… no puedes dejarte vencer ahora… lucha por favor… lucha por nuestras hijas… deseamos que reacciones, todos te necesitamos"**

Cerro los ojos y acerco su labios a los de su esposa y le dio un calido beso… en ese momento Luna entro en el cuarto y al ver aquella escena recordó con algo de nostalgia que antiguamente su hijo había besado a Ikuko antes de que ella muriera

"_Es igual que aquella vez"_ pensó un poco preocupada **"Darien... ¿como esta Serena? ya ha reaccionado"** en un tono serio

"**¿Y de cuando acá a usted le importa lo que le pase a ella?"** respondió molesto

"**Te equivocas si crees que a mi no me importa la vida de mi nieta… y eso no es cierto… ella es la persona más importante para mi"** hablo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba el joven

"**Si como no… y es por esa razón que la vendió, por unas simple empresas… además la amenazo con lastimar a sus amigos y a su familias, la separo de mi lado y todo por el maldito dinero" **mirándola con mucha furia

"**Yo solo quería lo mejor para mi nieta… sabia que ella nunca seria feliz a mi lado… por eso lo hice…"** con lagrimas en los ojos **"lo siento pequeña yo solo deseaba que tú fueras feliz es todo… y ahora comprendo que lo eras al lado de el"** observando a Serena quien estaba en la cama aun inconsciente

Coloco su mano en la frente de la fémina y dibujo una Luna creciente sonriendo

"**Este es el símbolo de nuestra familia y también es el tuyo pequeña ya que eres la hija de mi amado Kengi y eso te convierte en mi hija también"**

La mujer le dio un beso mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de su ojos… en ese momento Serena poco a poco empezó a abrir lo ojos

"**A-bue-la"** dijo con una voz un poco débil

"**Serenity"** exclamo la peliazul al ver que su niña había reaccionado

"**Yo-yo te perdono abuela"**

"**Serenity por favor no te mueras te lo suplico"** sollozando

"**Por favor mi amor no me dejes solo te lo suplico… no me abandones ahora"** hablo Darien también llorando

"**Por favor no deseo que lloren por mi… pues si lo hacen yo me sentiré culpable…"** mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios

"**Princesa por favor no me abandones yo te amo más que a nadie en la vida"**

"**Darien yo también…" **Serena tocio un poco **"yo también te amo… deseo saber que fueron mis bebes"**

"**Fueron niñas… fueron dos hermosas niñas"** respondió Luna

"**Niñas… que felicidad… siempre quise tener dos hermosas niñas… quiero que la mayor se llame Serenity Atenea de los Ángeles y la segunda Luna Atenea de los Ángeles"** mirando hacia el techo del cuarto

"**Así se llamaran mi amor… tú las bautizaras con ese nombre te lo aseguro… pero tienes que recuperarte"** señalo su esposo

"**Querido… quiero… quiero ver a los demás por favor"**

"**Esta bien"**

El salio de la habitación y busco a sus amigos quienes estaban en los cuneros… cuando vieron a Darien comprendieron que Serena deseaba verlos así que lo siguieron hacia aquel cuarto inclusive Sammy… al entrar vieron a su amiga quien estaba sentada en la cama y cuya mirada estaba llena de paz y armonía cosa que nos le agrado a ninguno

"**Amor deberías de estar acostada" murmuro **Darien caminando hacia donde estaba su amada

"**No te preocupes, estoy bien… chicos me alegra tanto volver a verlos nuevamente"** mirando a cada uno de ellos

"**Serena tus hijas son bellísimas son muy parecidas a ti y a Darien… en cuanto te sienta mejor las iremos a ver si"** dijo Mina a punto de llorar

"**Mina amiga mía… siempre estuvimos juntas en las buenas y en las malas… solíamos meternos en muchos problemas pero siempre salíamos de ellos gracias a tus mentiras… ¿sabes? habían ocasiones en las que yo me creía todas aquellas cosas que les decías a las superioras… espero que cumplas tus sueños querida Mina"**

"**Serena ¿por que dices eso? si a ti no te va a pasar nada malo te lo aseguro"** expreso Amy con lagrimas en los ojos

"**Amy siempre me ayudaste en mis clases… siempre me estabas diciendo que estudiara pero sencillamente no te hacia caso y en verdad lo lamento… de no haberme ayudado siempre no te hubiera involucrado en tantos problemas… ahora me disculpo contigo amiga… en verdad te quiero mucho" **

Todos escucharon aquellas palabras con mucha tristeza pues sabían que Serena se estaba despidiendo de ellos

"**Lita… tú, Mina y yo siempre nos solíamos meter en muchos problemas… pero ¿sabes? eso me agradaba mucho, era nuestra manera de estar juntos… siempre me encantaron tus pasteles y tus comidas ya que siempre los hacia con mucho amor… nunca cambies ¿si?"** miro a Lita quien estaba ahogada en llanto

"**Serena"** susurro la pelicastaña

"**Raye… siempre me desesperaste ya que me molestabas mucho y me hacías la vida imposible… pero ¿sabes una cosa ?… tu siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba y en verdad te lo agradezco amiga… espero que puedas cumplir tú sueño de convertirte en una famosa estrella"**

"**Tonta ya basta" **dijo la pelinegra con voz llorosa

"**Michiru Hotaru… ustedes siempre me daban animo para que yo siguiera adelante y en verdad se los agradezco… tal vez a veces fui un niña caprichosa y llorona pero siempre me animaban y es por eso que se los agradezco amigas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi"**

"**Princesa"** murmuro la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

"**Molly, Iris, Zafiro, Sammy Kevin muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado"** contemplando a los cinco jóvenes

"**Amiga"** hablaron todos al mismo tiempo

"**Taiki Yaten gracias por lo que hicieron por mi estos últimos años jamás… jamás hubiera superado lo malo que me paso de no ser por ustedes quienes siempre se comportaron como si fueran mis padres… en verdad se los agradezco mucho ,por favor cuiden mucho a Amy y a Mina por favor"**

Ambos se sentían impotentes ya que ellos no podían hacer nada para que Serena se recuperara

"**Andrew Nicolás… también debo de darles las gracias ya que en más de una ocasión me hicieron ver que no estaba sola que ustedes estaban a mi lado y siempre lo estarán y en verdad les tengo que dar las gracias ya que sin ustedes aun seguiría siendo aquella niña tonta que me dejaba manipular por Rubeus… por favor cuídense y cuiden a Lita y a Raye"**

"**Serena ya basta" **grito Nicolás con angustia

"**Seiya Haruka… no se como agradecerles el que fueran mis hermanos mayores, siempre me protegían en las sombras y hasta cuando no estaban allí… velaban por mi bienestar… y por que no sufriera más… en verdad puedo decir que son mis hermanos mayores y que siempre lo van ser… mucha gracias queridos hermanos"**

"**Gatita/bombón"**

"**Abuela, Abuelo gracias por cuidarme tanto… y abuela aunque a veces decía que te odiaba y que eras un monstruo no era cierto… jamás sentí odio hacia ti siempre te admire y quise llegar a ser como tú"**

Nuevamente la fémina comenzó a toser y esta vez tuvo que recostarse para poder respirar porque le estaba faltando el aire

"**Abuelo gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, en verdad siempre te considere como a mi padre y abuela habla con mi tía Diana y arregla tus problemas con ella por favor ,de seguro te perdonara… al igual que yo lo hacia siempre"**

"**Ya basta Serenity los Tsukino jamás… los Tsukino jamás" **Luna no sabia que decir ya que todo lo que estaba pasando había sido su culpa** "Por favor Serenity no te mueras por favor no me dejes tú también" **llorando

"**Abuela muchas gracias por todo"**

En ese momento Serena volteo a ver a Darien quien no sabia que hacer, estaba llorando, no deseaba separase de su esposa, no quería que ella muriera... pero lo estaba haciendo poco a poco

"**Querido Darien las palabras no bastaran para decirte todo lo que siento por ti… ¿sabes? es extraño pero cuando escucho tu voz me siento tan llena de paz… y pienso que ya la había oído antes pero no logro recordar donde… ese día en que fuiste presentado como el nuevo doctor y el nuevo profesor en el internado "Moon Sacred" me enamore de ti… tanto que eso empezó a asustarme ya que pensaba que tú también me ibas a lastimar… pero no fue así tú siempre tratabas de ayudarme y de estar a mi lado y es por eso razón que te doy las gracias… ese día en que estaba enferma, lo que yo deseaba era morir ,pensé que a nadie le importaba… pero estaba muy equivocada había una persona a la que si le importaba y fue después que me di cuenta… Darien yo había escuchado tú voz pidiéndome que no te dejara y fue por eso que no me fui… por que yo deseaba quedarme a tú lado… quedarme al lado del hombre que amaba y que siempre amare ya que estos últimos dos años fui completamente feliz a tú lado"** Serena empezó a llorar

"**Serena por favor no me dejes solo, sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido tú eres mi vida… eres la madre de mis hijas por favor no te mueras no me dejes solo"**

El muchacho tomo las manos de su amada y las coloco junto a las suyas

"**Si tú te mueres querido Darien nuestra hijas se quedaran solas y yo no deseo que eso pase ,quiero que las cuides por favor y que pase lo que pase nunca las dejes solas… júramelo por favor"**

"**Te lo juro"** cerrando lo ojos **"Serena escucha hace veinte años conocí a unas personas las cuales acababan de tener una hija… ellos estaban muy dolidos por dejarla sola así que les hice una promesa… de que cuidaría y me casaría con su pequeña… ya cumplí con esa promesa y ahora te prometo al igual que a tus padres que cuidare a nuestras bebes"**

"**Gracias amor… y ¿sabes una cosa? yo ya sabia… por alguna razón siempre lo supe… por favor quisiera una última cosa antes de morir"**

"**Dime ¿que es?"**

"**Un beso tuyo… para recordarte siempre… por que tal vez algún día nos volveremos a encontrar en un futuro no muy lejano…"**

"**Claro mi amor"**

Acerco sus labios a los de la rubia y suavemente le dio un calido beso… un beso el cual sentía que era de despedida una despedida muy pero muy difícil para ambos… el pelinegro coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia el… y continuo besándola como si no deseaba separar sus labios de los de su amada… Darien se separo solo por unos instantes de Serena y la miro a los ojos

"**Te amo mi hermosa princesa y siempre te voy amar"**

"**Yo también te amo mi querido Darien"**

Nuevamente los dos volvieron a unir sus labios, pero ese seria el último beso ya que luego de unos segundos Serena murió… murió en los brazos de Darien, todos vieron como los brazos de su amiga caían lentamente en la cama… se aterraron ante lo que estaba sucediendo ya que su querida Serenity había muerto…

"**Serena"** gritaron los presentes al mismo tiempo

El muchacho se separo de ella y puedo ver una hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su esposa, a la que amaría toda la vida

_*Luego de la muerte de mi amada Serena me dedique a cuidar de mis pequeños tesoros por mi propia cuenta claro que los chicos, mi familia y los abuelos de mi princesa me ayudaron a criarlas. La señora Luna arreglo sus diferencias con su hija aunque murió luego que Rini y Chibi-Chibi cumplieron los siete años, el señor Artemis falleció al año siguiente casi en la misma fecha que mi abuela, mi abuelo murió luego de tres años… Raye y Mina cumplieron sus sueños de ser famosas… Raye se convirtió en una famosa cantante y Mina es una de las mejores actrices de todos los tiempos.*_

_*Amy y Hotaru se graduaron con honores en medicina y trabajaron conmigo en el hospital "San Pablo", Yaten, Seiya y Taiki son los ejecutivos más importantes del Japón… Seiya tuvo cinco hijos con Hotaru, dos preciosas niñas… las bebes nacieron seis meses después de la muerte de Serena y los tres niños al año siguiente, Yaten tuvo dos pequeños con Mina, una parejita… Taiki fue el que nos sorprendió a todos ya que es el padre de seis hijos con Amy, todas son nenas excepto el mayor… Andrew y Lita lograron crear una gran cadena de restaurantes alrededor de todo el mundo, el nombre de todos es "Serenity nuestra princesa", solamente tuvieron una hija la cual nació dos meses después del nacimiento del bebe de Amy y Taiki.*_

_*Nicolás se hizo cargo de las empresas de su familia y tuvo con Raye tres pequeños los cuales nacieron en la misma fecha que los de Seiya y Hotaru. Michiru fue reconocida por ser la mejor violinista del país y fue nombrada como "el ángel de la música"… Haruka al fin le contó a su padre que era un corredor de autos y para su sorpresa su progenitor le dijo que continuara con lo que mas le gustaba ,Michiru y Haruka tuvieron cuatro hijos dos niñas y dos varones y … Setsuna ,finalmente se caso con un buen hombre que conoció en su viaje, Maikor y tuvieron tres bebes ,una nena a la que llamaron Selene y dos muchachitos .En cuanto a mi … nunca me volví a casar ni a enamorar ya que mi corazón le pertenece y le pertenecerá a mi único Amor "Serena" la mujer que ame y siempre amare… ahora a mis noventa años y en mi lecho de muerte solo le ruego a Dios que me cumpla un solo deseo y sea volver a reunirme con el amor de mi vida, aun recuerdo aquellas ultimas palabras que me dijo mi princesa "por que tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver en un futuro no muy lejano"* y se que si pides algo creyendo firmemente en lograrlo aquel deseo se cumplirá_

**_Darien Chiba_**

**Fin**

* * *


	33. Epilogo: Trancisiones del amor

**Ok aqui el verdadero final ya no hay razones para crear el club maten a Alina... pero entiendan mi fics se basa en mi estado de animo y cuando escribi ese fics estaba super mega triste porque mi padres se iban a divorcia, pero luego cree el epilogo, jejejeje prometo no volver a hacerlo - bueno no en fics de sailor moon muajajajajaja - a todas las chicas muchisimas gracias por leer mi fics, creo que logre mi meta por segunda vez desde que creer este fics, lograr que lloraran con el final jajajajajajaja.**

**Epilogo**

**Trancisiones del amor**

Siete chicas de 18 y 17 años se encontraban en el ático de la mansión Chiba… estaban leyendo un diario desde la mañana… desde que la heredera de los Serenity Chiba lo había encontrado

"**Que triste historia la de tu familia amiga" **dijo una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos púrpuras, tenia puesto una falda y una camisa blanca tres cuartos

"**Hotaru tienes razón muy lamentable lo que pasaron tus tatarabuelos y todo por culpa del tonto dinero"** espeto una chica de pelo aguamarina ondulado y de orbes turquesas, lucia un vestido de color verde azulado

"**Pero Michiru, a mi me pareció muy romántico" **exclamo una muchacha de cabello largo y dorado y ojos azules, vestía una falda azul y una camisa de tiros de color rosada

"**Minako… ¿por que te pareció romántico?"** le pregunto su prima de pelo castaño oscuro un poco largo y de orbes verde esmeralda quien tenia puesto un vestido de color verde azulado

"**Makoto, Makoto mira todo lo que ellos dos pasaron para poder estar juntos… su amor fue tan grande desde el inicio al final… tristeza, dolor, angustia, peleas y amor y aunque ambos murieron deseaban solo una cosa y era volver a estar juntos eso es lo que se llama amor"** señalo con una gran sonrisa

"**Es verdad se ve que ambos se amaban con todo el corazón y el alma"** hablo una chica de cabellos y ojos negros, la cual lucia unos pantalones azabaches y una camisa roja tres cuartos

"**Cierto Raye el amor siempre puede ser cruel pero también puede ser maravilloso"** acoto una muchacha de pelo azul celeste corto y de orbes también iguales, ella tenia puesto una falda larga de color cielo y una camisa de tiros azul pálido

"**Pues a mi no me pareció nada romántico…" **expreso una joven de largos cabellos dorados con dos grande coletas y de ojos azules claro como el cielo, lucia un delicado vestido blanco (el que usa Serena cuando se transforma en princesa) **"pasar por tantas cosas solo para poder estar al lado de la persona que ama… tanto dolor… tanto sufrimiento eso no es amor… no lo es" **a punto de llorar

"**Pero Serenity debes de comprender que así es el amor… tu aun no lo sabes por que jamás te has enamorado pero cuando lo hagas…"**

"**¿Cuando Amy? yo jamás me pienso enamorar… no pienso sufrir como mis antepasados"**

En ese momento escucharon a una persona que las estaba llamando

"**Bajen ¿o piensan pasar todo el día en el ático?"**

"**Ya vamos mamá"** dijo Serenity al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo **"chicas no le digan a mi madre sobre este diario ¿si?"** mirando a sus amigas

"**No te preocupes será nuestro secreto"** respondió Hotaru

Las jóvenes salieron del ático y bajaron las escaleras… en la entrada seis muchachos estaban saliendo de sus automóviles, uno de ellos miraba la mansión con algo de nostalgia y ni el mismo comprendía por que sentía tanta aflicción, un chico de cabellos arena y ojos verdes oscuros el cual tenia puesto un pantalón color crema y una camisa blanca se acerco a el

"**¿Y Endimión? ¿ que te pasa?¿ por que estas tan distante?"** le pregunto a su amigo de pelo negro y ojos azules ,el cual llevaba un pantalón crema y una camisa celeste

"**No lo se Haruka pero por alguna extraña razón el día de hoy se me ocurrió comprar un anillo de compromiso"** mirando la pequeña cajita blanca que tenia en su mano

"**Hermano no me digas que te piensas casar"** le pregunto un pelilargo llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

"**Claro que no… pero siento que el día de hoy será uno muy especial…" **volteando a ver la mansión,

"**Siempre y cuando no nos diga que piensas casarte con Setsuna todo esta bien**" acoto un muchacho de cabello dorado y ojos verdes oscuro el cual tenia un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca

"**¿Como creen? ella es simplemente una amiga… pero no se, siento que hoy conoceré a la mujer de mi vida"**

"**Mmmm ¿quien será la misteriosa mujer que se gane el corazón de este casanova?"** bromeo uno de sus amigos

"**Oigan se nos hace tarde ¿por que no entramos de una buena vez?… ya la cumpleañera de seguro llego y nosotros aquí afuera"** exclamo un chico de cabellos plateados también largo y sujeto con una cola de caballo de ojos verde esmeralda

"**Yaten tiene razón ya es un poco tarde entremos"** hablo un joven de pelo rojizo y ojos también rojos

Entraron a la mansión y al momento se toparon con las jóvenes las cuales estaban bajando del ático… cuando Serenity y Endimión se vieron frente a frente todo desapareció… el mundo la tierra hasta el mismo universo dejo de existir, podían escuchar el corazón del otro que latían al mismo ritmo… los amigos de ambos se percataron que los dos había caído en una especie de trance hipnótico, las muchachas trataron de hacer reaccionar a Serenity mientras que los chicos trataban de hacer lo mismo con Endimión…

Luego de un par de horas la mansión de los Chiba se encontraba completamente repleta de personas las cuales había ido a celebrar el cumpleaños numero 18 de la joven Serenity Chiba, pero esto a la fémina parecía no importarle, se hallaba concentrada en unos ojos increíbles portadores de Endimión Tsukino el cual había causado que ella se olvidara que el mundo existía por unos minutos… la rubia estaba junto a la chimenea con sus amigas charlando, a ellas se les había unido la prima de Serenity ,Setsuna la cual era de cabellos verdoso y ojos rubí lucia un vestido de color lila

"**Oye Serenity ¿no crees que Endimión es muy atractivo?"** le pregunto Minako a su amiga

"**No lo se no me percate si era atractivo o no"** bajando un poco la mirada ya que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo

"**Si como no…"** dijo la peliverde en un tono sarcástico **"entonces ¿por que no le quitas la mirada de encima ¿"**

"**¿Qué? yo no lo estoy viendo"** aun mas roja

"**Vamos Serenity sabes que no nos puedes mentir se nota a leguas que ese chico te gusta"** espeto Makoto con una sonrisa

"**Eso no es cierto a mi no me gusta"**

La joven rápidamente sale de la sala y se dirige hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, estaba muy nerviosa ya que su amigas se habían dado de cuenta que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima al amigo de Haruka y los demás… pero por alguna razón sentía una extraña sensación al estar frente a él y no comprendía por que sentía eso.

Al mismo tiempo en que salio de la casa Endimión la siguió, deseaba poder hablar con esa chica que le traía tanta felicidad a su corazón… el sentía que ella era la persona que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… cuando la halló frente a un gran lago se armo de valor y se acerco

"**Hola cara de luna"** murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios

La fémina volteo lentamente hacia la persona que hablo y cuando lo vio nuevamente el mundo desapareció para ella y para Endimión… ambos caminaron un poco y cuando estuvieron frente a frente muchos imágenes vinieron a su mente… imágenes o mejor dicho una vorágine de recuerdos, de recuerdos llenos de ellos dos juntos… pero en un tiempo y espacio diferente… Serenity no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Endimión correspondió aquel abrazo también llorando

"**Darien… Darien"** con una voz llorosa **"¿eres tu? ¿Verdad?"**

"**Serena mi amor al fin… al fin puedo volver a verte… no sabes cuanto anhelaba volver a estar contigo le rogaba a Dios días tras días que cuando muriera tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarte nuevamente" **separándose de ella y viéndola fijamente a los ojos **"y ahora que te vuelvo a tener a mi lado no me pienso separar, por favor cásate conmigo"**

"**Claro que lo haré mi querido príncipe, había estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo"**

En ese instante ambos acercaron sus rostros poco a poco y se unieron sus labios en un calido beso… un beso que no había podido terminar hacia tanto años atrás… cuando la muerte los separo… mas nuevamente el destino quiso volver a reunirlos… ya que a veces aunque el destino pueda ser cruel también puede ser el que te lleve al lado del ser amado.

En la mansión los amigos de Endimión y Serenity estaban viendo como se estaban besando… cada uno de ellos se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas muy abrazados. Cuando Setsuna tomo el diario que las chicas leyeron en la mañana una fotografía cayo al suelo…

La recogió del suelo, dos personas estaban en aquella foto eran sus amigos… ambos se estaban besando a la luz de la luna… Setsuna volteo la fotografía y noto unas palabras que decían _*tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver en un futuro no muy lejano"* _

**Fin**


	34. Epilogo

**Ok aqui el verdadero final ya no hay razones para crear el club maten a Alina... pero entiendan mi fics se basa en mi estado de animo y cuando escribi ese fics estaba super mega triste porque mi padres se iban a divorcia, pero luego cree el epilogo, jejejeje prometo no volver a hacerlo - bueno no en fics de sailor moon muajajajajaja - a todas las chicas muchisimas gracias por leer mi fics, creo que logre mi meta por segunda vez desde que creer este fics, lograr que lloraran con el final jajajajajajaja.**

**Epilogo**

**Trancisiones del amor**

Siete chicas de 18 y 17 años se encontraban en el ático de la mansión Chiba… estaban leyendo un diario desde la mañana… desde que la heredera de los Serenity Chiba lo había encontrado

"**Que triste historia la de tu familia amiga" **dijo una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos púrpuras, tenia puesto una falda y una camisa blanca tres cuartos

"**Hotaru tienes razón muy lamentable lo que pasaron tus tatarabuelos y todo por culpa del tonto dinero"** espeto una chica de pelo aguamarina ondulado y de orbes turquesas, lucia un vestido de color verde azulado

"**Pero Michiru, a mi me pareció muy romántico" **exclamo una muchacha de cabello largo y dorado y ojos azules, vestía una falda azul y una camisa de tiros de color rosada

"**Minako… ¿por que te pareció romántico?"** le pregunto su prima de pelo castaño oscuro un poco largo y de orbes verde esmeralda quien tenia puesto un vestido de color verde azulado

"**Makoto, Makoto mira todo lo que ellos dos pasaron para poder estar juntos… su amor fue tan grande desde el inicio al final… tristeza, dolor, angustia, peleas y amor y aunque ambos murieron deseaban solo una cosa y era volver a estar juntos eso es lo que se llama amor"** señalo con una gran sonrisa

"**Es verdad se ve que ambos se amaban con todo el corazón y el alma"** hablo una chica de cabellos y ojos negros, la cual lucia unos pantalones azabaches y una camisa roja tres cuartos

"**Cierto Raye el amor siempre puede ser cruel pero también puede ser maravilloso"** acoto una muchacha de pelo azul celeste corto y de orbes también iguales, ella tenia puesto una falda larga de color cielo y una camisa de tiros azul pálido

"**Pues a mi no me pareció nada romántico…" **expreso una joven de largos cabellos dorados con dos grande coletas y de ojos azules claro como el cielo, lucia un delicado vestido blanco (el que usa Serena cuando se transforma en princesa) **"pasar por tantas cosas solo para poder estar al lado de la persona que ama… tanto dolor… tanto sufrimiento eso no es amor… no lo es" **a punto de llorar

"**Pero Serenity debes de comprender que así es el amor… tu aun no lo sabes por que jamás te has enamorado pero cuando lo hagas…"**

"**¿Cuando Amy? yo jamás me pienso enamorar… no pienso sufrir como mis antepasados"**

En ese momento escucharon a una persona que las estaba llamando

"**Bajen ¿o piensan pasar todo el día en el ático?"**

"**Ya vamos mamá"** dijo Serenity al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo **"chicas no le digan a mi madre sobre este diario ¿si?"** mirando a sus amigas

"**No te preocupes será nuestro secreto"** respondió Hotaru

Las jóvenes salieron del ático y bajaron las escaleras… en la entrada seis muchachos estaban saliendo de sus automóviles, uno de ellos miraba la mansión con algo de nostalgia y ni el mismo comprendía por que sentía tanta aflicción, un chico de cabellos arena y ojos verdes oscuros el cual tenia puesto un pantalón color crema y una camisa blanca se acerco a el

"**¿Y Endimión? ¿ que te pasa?¿ por que estas tan distante?"** le pregunto a su amigo de pelo negro y ojos azules ,el cual llevaba un pantalón crema y una camisa celeste

"**No lo se Haruka pero por alguna extraña razón el día de hoy se me ocurrió comprar un anillo de compromiso"** mirando la pequeña cajita blanca que tenia en su mano

"**Hermano no me digas que te piensas casar"** le pregunto un pelilargo llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

"**Claro que no… pero siento que el día de hoy será uno muy especial…" **volteando a ver la mansión,

"**Siempre y cuando no nos diga que piensas casarte con Setsuna todo esta bien**" acoto un muchacho de cabello dorado y ojos verdes oscuro el cual tenia un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca

"**¿Como creen? ella es simplemente una amiga… pero no se, siento que hoy conoceré a la mujer de mi vida"**

"**Mmmm ¿quien será la misteriosa mujer que se gane el corazón de este casanova?"** bromeo uno de sus amigos

"**Oigan se nos hace tarde ¿por que no entramos de una buena vez?… ya la cumpleañera de seguro llego y nosotros aquí afuera"** exclamo un chico de cabellos plateados también largo y sujeto con una cola de caballo de ojos verde esmeralda

"**Yaten tiene razón ya es un poco tarde entremos"** hablo un joven de pelo rojizo y ojos también rojos

Entraron a la mansión y al momento se toparon con las jóvenes las cuales estaban bajando del ático… cuando Serenity y Endimión se vieron frente a frente todo desapareció… el mundo la tierra hasta el mismo universo dejo de existir, podían escuchar el corazón del otro que latían al mismo ritmo… los amigos de ambos se percataron que los dos había caído en una especie de trance hipnótico, las muchachas trataron de hacer reaccionar a Serenity mientras que los chicos trataban de hacer lo mismo con Endimión…

Luego de un par de horas la mansión de los Chiba se encontraba completamente repleta de personas las cuales había ido a celebrar el cumpleaños numero 18 de la joven Serenity Chiba, pero esto a la fémina parecía no importarle, se hallaba concentrada en unos ojos increíbles portadores de Endimión Tsukino el cual había causado que ella se olvidara que el mundo existía por unos minutos… la rubia estaba junto a la chimenea con sus amigas charlando, a ellas se les había unido la prima de Serenity ,Setsuna la cual era de cabellos verdoso y ojos rubí lucia un vestido de color lila

"**Oye Serenity ¿no crees que Endimión es muy atractivo?"** le pregunto Minako a su amiga

"**No lo se no me percate si era atractivo o no"** bajando un poco la mirada ya que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo

"**Si como no…"** dijo la peliverde en un tono sarcástico **"entonces ¿por que no le quitas la mirada de encima ¿"**

"**¿Qué? yo no lo estoy viendo"** aun mas roja

"**Vamos Serenity sabes que no nos puedes mentir se nota a leguas que ese chico te gusta"** espeto Makoto con una sonrisa

"**Eso no es cierto a mi no me gusta"**

La joven rápidamente sale de la sala y se dirige hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, estaba muy nerviosa ya que su amigas se habían dado de cuenta que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima al amigo de Haruka y los demás… pero por alguna razón sentía una extraña sensación al estar frente a él y no comprendía por que sentía eso.

Al mismo tiempo en que salio de la casa Endimión la siguió, deseaba poder hablar con esa chica que le traía tanta felicidad a su corazón… el sentía que ella era la persona que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… cuando la halló frente a un gran lago se armo de valor y se acerco

"**Hola cara de luna"** murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios

La fémina volteo lentamente hacia la persona que hablo y cuando lo vio nuevamente el mundo desapareció para ella y para Endimión… ambos caminaron un poco y cuando estuvieron frente a frente muchos imágenes vinieron a su mente… imágenes o mejor dicho una vorágine de recuerdos, de recuerdos llenos de ellos dos juntos… pero en un tiempo y espacio diferente… Serenity no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Endimión correspondió aquel abrazo también llorando

"**Darien… Darien"** con una voz llorosa **"¿eres tu? ¿Verdad?"**

"**Serena mi amor al fin… al fin puedo volver a verte… no sabes cuanto anhelaba volver a estar contigo le rogaba a Dios días tras días que cuando muriera tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarte nuevamente" **separándose de ella y viéndola fijamente a los ojos **"y ahora que te vuelvo a tener a mi lado no me pienso separar, por favor cásate conmigo"**

"**Claro que lo haré mi querido príncipe, había estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo"**

En ese instante ambos acercaron sus rostros poco a poco y se unieron sus labios en un calido beso… un beso que no había podido terminar hacia tanto años atrás… cuando la muerte los separo… mas nuevamente el destino quiso volver a reunirlos… ya que a veces aunque el destino pueda ser cruel también puede ser el que te lleve al lado del ser amado.

En la mansión los amigos de Endimión y Serenity estaban viendo como se estaban besando… cada uno de ellos se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas muy abrazados. Cuando Setsuna tomo el diario que las chicas leyeron en la mañana una fotografía cayo al suelo…

La recogió del suelo, dos personas estaban en aquella foto eran sus amigos… ambos se estaban besando a la luz de la luna… Setsuna volteo la fotografía y noto unas palabras que decían _*tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver en un futuro no muy lejano"* _

**Fin**


End file.
